Seven Sins of The Namikaze
by R0tatcid
Summary: Thousands of years ago Meliodas and his wife Elizabeth Liones ended the new holy war, now their descendant has awakened to their powers and is on a quest to reform the Seven Deadly Sins and re-establish himself using the names of his ancestors as his real family abandons him for the sake of power. Naruto x Merlin.
1. Prologue - The search

**Note: The story takes place after Estarosa and most of the ten commandments were defeated by the seven deadly sins. The manga arcs afterwards have not taken place before this story but some reference to them will be mentioned at a later point.**

**PROLOGUE**

_The seal_

Inside a strange sewer like place stood a cage, within that cage were two separate seals, one to open the cage and one to grant freedom of its inhabitants. Inside sat a giant red fox with nine tails, the creature responsible for so many deaths of a village.

Now as the malevolent creature sat there and waited until he heard an unearthly disturbance. As he looked outside his cage, he was greeted with the sight of a blond boy with whiskers marks. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

**"So, my container decided to visit me, to what do I owe the pleasure?" **The fox asked sarcastically.

"I am going to remove the first seal." He said plainly without looking up and slowly moving towards the cage.

**"Finally gave in? Yes, release me and grant me the chance to rip those villagers apart!" **The fox commanded only to be ignored with silence.

"I'm not freeing you. I'm freeing your real self." He said slowly ripping away the seal as a light appeared. "And the only way to do that is to defeat you." He said determined.

**"A ningen, like you? You cannot defeat me! I am the nine tailed fox, the strongest Bijuu and demon lord!" **The fox boasted.

Naruto's face turned into a scowl as a dark tattoo made of darkness appeared over his like a scar. "Trust me you are no demon and you weren't a Bijuu before." He said.

**"What is this stupidity you are spewing?" **The fox asked.

"Kurama the nine tailed fox died centuries ago and he forced you to take his power in hopes of being reborn. Sadly, what he didn't know that only his behavior was reborn but you are still trapped in that form." Naruto explained as more shapes formed around his face from the darkness.

**"I've had enough of your annoying voice!" **The fox shouted swinging his tails at Naruto only for the boy to jump and hit him in the face directly. **"You insolent little..." **The fox was interrupted as several Naruto began to strike him with green blades weapons with jagged edges.

**(Seven Deadly Sin OST - Big Tsumi Tsumi)**

"This is a sacred treasure; you would recognize this if you were yourself and not stuck thinking your Kurama." Naruto said coldly as the copies began to slash around the tailed beast's body making it howl in pain.

The fox growled in anger and started smashing his tails against the clones in hopes of killing the real Naruto. All four popped but he lost sight of his real container. Without realizing it, he noticed a yellow blur as it sent his face crashing into the sewer water. The fox was annoyed and was ready to annihilate his utter annoyance.

"**I'm done playing your games you stupid ningen!" **the fox shouted as he charged up his chakra and started forming a giant sphere of energy, the bijuudama, the inspiration for Minato Namikaze's Rasengan. The bijuudama finished and was fired at Naruto who just stood there flaring his curse mark as he prepared for the blast as he held out a short broadsword.

"Full… COUNTER!" he shouted as he held the short sword in a defensive position and was being pushed back by the power of the bijuudama. The fox smirked thinking Naruto was prolonging the inevitable only to see that the bomb has stopped in its tracks and slowly grew. The tailed beast's power soon grew and unexpectedly moved backwards very slowly. After a minute, the bijuudama moved faster and faster and eventually moved faster than when it was shot.

The fox was bewildered at his power being deflected by a lowly human but was too slow to move out of the way as it came directly back at him.

*BOOM*

The fox soon fell on his side feeling a great amount of shock as his greatest ability was merely deflected, strengthened and turned back on him. He looked up wincing as the pain from the stronger bijuudama was too powerful for him to recover from.

Naruto approached him, "Are you done yet?" he asked receiving a loud growl, "I guess not, but I don't have any more time to waste on a stupid animal with a god complex." He said coldly as he closed his eyes as his cursed marks disappeared. A minute later he reopened his left eye showing his normal blue eye but then he slowly opened his right eye revealing it to be orange. The orange eye had a strange symbol on it.

He quickly moved away as the fox brushed away the pain as he attempted to swipe at Naruto again but didn't expect him to float away. Naruto soon landed but jumped in the air as he removed his shirt and jacket revealing his bare chest. As he was in the air, his eye briefly glowed as wings revealed themselves from his back. They were two pure white colored wings with two smaller ones right below them as all four kept him floating.

"**Don't think the fact you were able to turn a bijuudama on me suddenly makes you invulnerable! I am the nine tailed fox! The greatest and strongest bijuu of all the nine tailed beasts!" **The fox shouted as continued swiping and clawing the flying blond who dodged at every attack.

"**Ark!"** he shouted as a seal shaped beam of energy hit the fox directly knocking him on his back. "You fought the demon, now it's time to fight the angel!" Naruto shouted firing another ark at the fox before he got the chance to get back up.

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!" **he shouted firing one more bijuudama after several more claw strikes. Sadly, the explosive jutsu missed as the flying boy completely dodged it with insane speed as he struck the fox several more times with his short sword.

"Time to end this!" Naruto said crossing his arms. **"Let there be light!" **he shouted firing a drill of light energy as it hit the fox directly.

"**What did you do to me?! Why do I feel so weak?!" **the fox shouted as he begun to lose all of his energy.

"I purified you. It's time for you leave this existence and free the innocent soul you enslaved. BEGONE!" he shouted as the fox howled in pain as his existence was slowly being ripped apart. Soon light consumed the sewer as Naruto closed his eyes. "Mito and Kushina failed but I didn't. I helped you find peace." He said to himself letting the light consume him.

**(End of Song)**

_The "Boar Hat"_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying on a ground covered in grass. He stood up and turned to see an old bar. The boar hat, that was its name Naruto opened the door to find the place well-furnished as if it's been kept clean and was never abandoned. He took a seat at the front counter on one of the stools.

As he waited, he heard several footsteps coming from the stairway at the side of the bar. Someone came out, it was an older man with a scar around his neck he was very muscular like an Olympian and wore a revealing red leather jacket with a matching pair of red leather pants. He also had red eyes like he did in his fox form along with pale blue hair, other than his strange tattoo and red eyes, this man had no physical resemblance to a fox like he would have expected.

"So, after nearly a century with red headed bimbos it takes an idiot who turned out to be my best buddy's descendant?" he asked Naruto who nodded keeping his orange eye active. The man went behind the counter and looked down as he sighed, "So after so many years… he and the love of his life are gone huh?" he asked without turning around.

"I'm sorry for your loss but don't lose hope." Naruto comforted.

"Why? everyone I know is gone. It started with Elaine but now… the captain, Elizabeth, the holy knights and even rest of the gang is gone, and I've been cursed again. First, I'm immortal now I'm stuck being a tailed beast for the next millennium. So why shouldn't I lose hope?" he asked turning back around surprised to see Naruto maintaining a straight face while holding out a scroll.

"From my ancestor Meliodas, he and my other ancestor Elizabeth came to me one day in a dream and left this message. I'm not sure how but this was formed when I woke up." Naruto explained before ban took the scroll.

_Hey Ban!_

_Hopefully our great, great grandson or however many greats he is gave you this message. While you were turned into a giant beast, Elizabeth and I were forced to freeze everyone we could get our hands on after we defeated Zeldris and fought in another holy war. I won't dwell much into that but sadly, my curse was lifted along with Elizabeth's immortality and power to reborn._

_We thought we would only freeze the gang for a couple of centuries but apparently that's not the case. Elizabeth and I may have ended the conflict between us, the Goddess clan and Demon clan but apparently that wasn't enough. We managed to lock the demon clan away, but we aren't completely sure for how long. However, we have tamed the goddess clan so fishcake can take over as soon as those angels recognize and decide if he's worthy most likely some pure of heart BS test._

_Anyways, here's the list of everyone we managed to save, I'm not sure what happened in the last few thousand years but don't worry fishcake here said he can get a map and maybe an expert with the map on the bottom to find everyone. Good luck pal, oh and by the way we're leaving our abilities with fishcake along with my sword and Elizabeth's ability to summon the Goddess and angels, they call it a summoning contract now for some reason._

_Slader, Lil' Gil, Howzer, Guila, Zeal, Jericho, Drefus, Griamore, Hendrickson, Margaret and Veronica. Yeah I know long one but I decided to keep the holy knights and Elizabeth's sisters together even though King Bartra died. I remember how they reacted when he died, I can only imagine what fishcake will say when he meets them. He'll be like "Hi I'm Meliodas' and Elizabeth's descendant, why do I say that? Because your friend and sister are both dead." Yeah not so subtle is it?_

_Anyways they're in the old kingdom which is abandoned and sealed by a barrier made by Elizabeth._

_Gowther, Hawk and Hawk's mama are together in some weird forest place, funny thing that most of these guys that live nearby have these weird powers mainly with fire. It seems dangerous but honestly they seem weaker than lil' Gil when he was a kid learning his elemental powers._

_Merlin and Escanor are together at Merlin's request, Escanor blushed for some reason but they're both in a sealed cave in a desert._

_Diane, King, Matrona and Matrona's family along with Elaine's body are in the old fairy's forest, funny story, with the land suddenly changing I only found it again after swimming aimlessly for nearly an hour near some giant tree near some waterfall._

_So that's it, I hope fishcake here helps fill in the gap I made. I'm sorry Ban, I know we've all been through a lot, but I guess the destinies we create for ourselves can still influence where we find ourselves. Goodbye Ban tell everyone we miss them as much as they'll miss us._

_-Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins_

_-Elizabeth, third princess of Liones_

_P.S. Tell fishcake that I give him permission to take up my name since he's my legacy along with Elizabeth's, I don't think fishcake tides or whatever his name means will earn him too much respect._

_P.P.S Ban this is Elizabeth, please don't call Naruto by his name's meaning, I also wanted to let you know that if my sisters are ok with, I'm letting Naruto use my surename since I learned about his family abandoning him. I believe it is wrong to abandon your child for the sake of two others, since he is our descendant that makes him the nephew of Veronica and Margaret._

Ban wiped a tear and looked back at Naruto who powered down his eye.

"Well, when do we start?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow, "Well I'm done crying about being hopeless and now that I think about it… if Meliodas is your distant grandfather what does that make me and the gang?" he asked.

"Well you know the truth about my parents and I technically have godparents and I don't entirely trust Sarutobi anymore. He kept the truth away from me and I can't be sure what his true intentions anymore." Naruto answered.

Ban placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Well kid, you know King and Diane secretly had feelings for each other and they don't have normal human life spans."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked seeing Ban planning something.

"I'm just thinking of candidates for your godparents." Ban said as he started cooking something, "Now that I think about, Margaret and Veronica may have adopted Elizabeth, but I think once they come around, they'll make decent aunts." He continued. "You know, Kushina was able to train a bit in here and felt pain but I think the same goes for eating and if so, I thinks it's time you ate something besides ramen." Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Thank you… Uncle Ban." Naruto said as Ban stopped and looked at him for a second then smiled.

"No Naruto, thank you… for freeing me… for giving me hope… to family."

"To family." Naruto said back.

From that day, the two talked all day and planned out finding their friends, surprisingly as they studied the maps, they found out Gowther and Hawk were the first ones they could find.

_One year later_

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed the images were haunting him. He was remembering his younger days before he was a ninja and was a civilian child. The hate, the glares, the abuse, the wrath that manifesting within him. Deep down, his wrath was filling up again, ever since Meliodas and Elizabeth helped awaken him to his powers, his inner hatred was stirring up and making his wrath stronger. He can't contain it as he was used to, the false innocence and happy attitude was just a cover that held down that power.

Without realizing it, the blond descendant of the demon and angel flared his curse mark as he continued to violently toss around his bed.

"Demon!"

"Murderer!"

"Filth!"

The curse mark became brighter as he started to drown in cold sweat.

"Die demon!"

"You killed my family!"

"Get the fox!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

Naruto's eyes opened as he flared his goddess eye and slashed at his roof creating a large gaping hole. He just looked around and noticed the sun still hasn't risen. The fourteen year just stood up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. As he did, he looked in the mirror and saw someone behind him.

"You think anyone noticed?" Naruto asked.

"You're lucky you have no neighbors or a landlord." The person said.

"That's good I guess, maybe I should check on Celine. You think she and the other members of the Goddess clan figure out to break the seal? We found the pig and the doll, the moment we get them out. We start looking for everyone." Naruto said receiving a chuckle.

"You know, despite the fact you maybe his distant grandson and a hell of a lot more serious but you are just as eager for adventure as him." Said the person entering the bathroom revealing to be Ban.

"Yeah, the chunin exams are in a month but I'm sure with the right incentive, I'm sure Sarutobi would let me visit Uzushio or Suna." Naruto said exiting the bathroom.

"So basically, get the holy knights with Elizabeth's sisters or Merlin and Escanor. Regardless with Gowther around we'll be able to explain everything rather quickly since he can spread your memories and since I'm a bijuu now and I'm still linked to you, we don't have to worry about him experimenting on our minds like he did to Diane." Ban explained looking at his nephew figure.

"Yeah, maybe meeting my potential aunts and uncles sounds more fun, maybe we should visit them first. You said Hawk's mama is fast right?" Naruto asked rubbing his temples.

"Faster than you on foot, so I'd say we'll get Uzushio within a day at a decent speed, besides she's been through a lot and I'm sure Hawk will be excited to become Konoha's captain of scraps disposal." Ban answered with a snicker.

"Yeah, maybe I should call Celine. I hope she's at least made some progress; granny Elizabeth's techniques make regular sealing look like chicken scratch." Naruto said preparing making his eye glow brighter. **"Summoning Jutsu: Celine!" **he shouted.

Smoke filled the room and short girl with brown hair tied in a braid and purple eyes appeared wearing a roman style dress appeared looking around in confusion until she saw Ban and Naruto.

"M-master N-Naruto, did you require my assistance?" she asked in a sudden panic.

"Yes, I just wanted a quick update on my grandmother's seal." He answered getting a nod.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth's seal was difficult and rather tedious but after so much research and with the help of your notes I believe we have a way to crack it and free master Ban's associates." She explained as she summoned a scroll, "We've been going over several times before we considered contacting you just to avoid wasting your time." She finished politely.

"Good, Celine I will contact you in the morning again, I want you to prepare for the unsealing so if you feel unsure this is your last chance to review the unsealing method." Naruto said with the angel training nodding as she disappeared in a bright light. "Better get some rest to Ban, our journey might start tomorrow." He told his tenant who nodded and went back into his seal.

_The next morning_

Naruto found himself in his true form wearing a tailored version of Meliodas' bartender suit since it was the only thing, he could get his hands on that wasn't an orange monstrosity shops would sell him. At least it was semi-formal and for some reason very durable since his ancestor somehow avoided his own outfit from being torn about from all the fights, he's found himself in.

After an hour of travelling the pair found themselves in the illusion Elizabeth made, Naruto broke it and found what they were looking for. The crystal-like material surround Gowther and Hawk along with remnants of the boar hat meaning Hawk's mama was right underneath.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Celine!" **he shouted revealing the brunette in holding her scroll.

"Ah Master Naruto and Master Ban! Are you two ready?" she asked with the two nodding, "Very well, let us get started!" she said unwrapping the scroll and activated several runes and seals.

Celine soon jumped over the crystal-like material trapping the trio making them glow and slowly shatter. The angel soon found herself chanting something as the goddess seals appeared around the confinement crystals.

"Holy crap, I think she might be able to get break them out." Ban said voicing out his excitement, "As annoying as the two are, it better than nothing." He finished with Naruto nodding remembering all the stories Ban told about everyone ever since he regained his sanity.

A few minutes later Celine finished her chanting and the seals disappeared as the crystals started to fall apart as bright lights appeared around cracks creating a loud boom as they fell apart.

"It looks like your job here is done Celine, I thank you and the Goddess clan for your assistance." Naruto said.

"It was our pleasure Master Naruto." She said before disappearing in a bright light.

A couple of minutes later two shadows appeared from the smoke caused by the destroyed crystals. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a young man with pink hair wearing glasses and a large pig.

"Hey Hawk, Gowther over here!" shouted Ban grabbing their attention as they ran towards him.

"Hey Ban! I thought you lost your mind didn't you become a dog or something?" Hawk asked.

"I believe he was a fox Hawk, now that I think about it, we didn't have time to assist you as the captain required for us to be frozen. Has it been two centuries?" he asked until he noticed Naruto, "Excuse me sir but who are you?" he asked as Hawk looked up as well.

"I can tell you it's been more than two centuries." Naruto answered.

"What?! Meliodas is that you?! You got older!" Hawk shouted out then he looked around the forest for a moment, "Hey where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"It's been a few millennia but I'm not Meliodas." Naruto responded as he wiped his hair away and revealed his Goddess eye shocking Gowther and Hawk.

"What?! Don't tell me!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk, I believe he may be related to the captain and Elizabeth themselves." Gowther stated observing Naruto.

"Oh my god! Those two had a baby?!" he shouted again.

"Yes, but I'm not that baby." Naruto responded.

"What?" Gowther and Hawk asked.

"Gowther don't you have the ability to share memories between us?" Ban asked receiving a nod, "Well you and Hawk are going to have to go through his memories, so we don't have to go through the whole story." Gowther raised his hands and began to link their minds together as Gowther and Hawk experience Naruto story.

The two went through his childhood abuse to the time he learned the truth about his parents followed by the fight with Ban in his tailed beast form which led to the memory of Meliodas and Elizabeth visiting him in a dream explain what happened to them finally ending the journey with the year of training under Ban.

"Oh my, that is unfortunate." Gowther said lacking any emotion.

Hawk however was starting to cry, "So… Elizabeth… and Meliodas are… gone?" he asked receiving a nod only for the pig to cry out loud. As he cried, everyone was surprised to see that Hawk was being comforted by Naruto as the blond hugged the pig.

"I'm sorry Hawk, I grew up alone and hated for something I wasn't even aware of until over a year ago. Then I learned my real family left me practically left me for dead whereas you lost someone you knew for a long time." Naruto said comforting the pig who started to calm down.

Gowther decided to speak up as he always kept a calm demeanor, "Wait Naruto was it?" he asked receiving a nod, "In your memory, you gave Ban a scroll from Meliodas correct?" he asked as Naruto nodded again pulling out the scroll.

"That's right we needed to get to you guys first since you were the closest and Hawk's mama can help us get to everyone faster than going on foot." Ban explained as Gowther read the message.

"He is right Hawk, even though the captain is no longer with us, we still have the rest of the group along with the remnants of Liones." Gowther added as he passed back the scroll.

"Really, like Diane and King?" Hawk asked wiping his tears with hove.

"Yes, Hawk but first we'll be looking for Merlin, Escanor and the remnants of Liones since I'm still having trouble pinpointing Diane and King's location." He said making the pig still keep his hopes high.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Mommy!" Hawk shouted making the ground around them shake as the damaged Boar Hat soon began to shake as well. After a couple of minutes a large green pig with straps connected to the tavern itself rised from the ground. "Where to new captain?" He asked.

"Hawk just because I'm his descendant doesn't mean I want to completely replace him." He said making the pig look down. "Besides that I need to get us permission to leave the village, you did pay attention to the knowledge of the hidden village through my memories right?" He asked with the pig looking at him confused.

"Hawk, Naruto can not leave as that would mark him as a deserter, so he must gain clearance before we begin our journey." Gowther explained with Hawk nodding.

"Yeah, Naruto you better get the old man's permission." Ban said but then it hit him, he couldn't go alone since he's a rookie Genin and the village's Jinchuriki. "Wait hold that thought!" He shouted as he pulled a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it and handed it to Gowther.

"You want me to ask for a mission with Naruto as a bodyguard?" Gowther asked.

"Yeah, since he's only a rookie, Naruto can't go on his own since he's a rookie unless it's a simple mission like a short escort." Ban answered, "Then Hawk and I can wait in the outskirts of the village and we can take off since a giant pig will draw too much attention." Ban finished.

"I understand now, I should make my way there now, care to escort me Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah but I better activate my disguise since no one is aware of my appearance." Naruto said transforming into the orange wearing idiot.

"Good disguise, I bet they think you're an idiot wearing so much orange." Gowther said receiving a nod.

_Later_

Gowther made his way to the tower keeping a disguise by changing his hair and eye color as Naruto decided to wait at Ichiraku's.

The goat sin soon found himself exploring the halls of the tower as he made it to the secretary's office.

"Good morning how may I help?" Asked the secretary with a bright smile. 'Hypocrite' thought Gowther thought as Naruto's memories showed this woman would often try to kick Naruto out before he could talk the village leader.

"Yes, is this the hokage's office? I am here to request a mission." Gowther said politely.

"Yes, please wait a moment." She said as she spoke into the intercom, "Hokage-Sama May see you now." She said with Gowther nodding as he walked through the doors.

"Hello young man, how may I help you today?" Sarutobi asked eyeing the now green haired boy.

"Hello Hokage-Sama, I am Alan and I am here to request one of your Shinobi to escort myself to a village near Wave country." Gowther answered maintaining his disguise. "Preferably the hero of wave country." He said.

Sarutobi remembered the report he got from Tazuna as Naruto actually inspired the inhabitants of the poor trading post and named their bridge after him. Perhaps this could be some good experience for the Kyuubi container.

"Are you sure you wouldn't need a whole team?" He asked.

"No unlike Tazuna-San I guarantee you that the only hazards will be the way there as it is rather far to go on foot. So I believe an experienced Shinobi will be necessary should I get lost or run into wild animals since I cannot defend myself." Gowther explained.

"How long will this mission last? I do expect my Shinobi to return at some point." Asked Sarutobi hoping for his surrogate grandson avoids trouble or arguing with the client.

Gowther places a hand on his chin, "If it were by horse I would say a two full days but since I am on foot, it will take two almost three days to reach my village plus the extra two or three days to for your Shinobi to return on his own." Gowther answered, "If you are worried I can send a carrier pigeon at every mail post site we come across marking our progress and your Shinobi can do the same." He continued hoping to ensure Sarutobi that Naruto should go alone to avoid suspicion.

"Alright, I expect a letter from my Shinobi every chance or everyday marking your progress on making to and back to the village." Sarutobi explained receiving a nod.

"Well then, ANBU!" one of them appeared from his corner, "Bring me Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai."

_A few minutes later_

Naruto arrived with a bored demeanor, "Hey gramps you called?" He asked, "Hey who's this guy?" He pointed to Gowther.

"Naruto this is Alan; you will be escorting him to his village near wave country." Sarutobi answered.

"So why isn't Kakashi Sensei and everyone else here?" He asked.

"No Naruto, Alan here has asssured me that this mission will be a solo one for you since he claims the only problem is the distance and the potential wild animals he will run into." The Kage explained.

"Sweet! I get my very own mission?!" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

'This is how he forces himself to act?' Gowther thought to himself.

"Yes, Naruto just you but I need you to write to me every chance you get when on your extended trip." Sarutobi answered.

"Wait why?" The blond asked looking curious.

"Because it's a solo mission that will possibly take a week since you are going on foot plus the time it take to comeback since Alan here states his village is close to wave but tricky to get to." Sarutobi said filling out the paperwork for the mission.

"Ok." He said as he turned to Gowther, "Hi Alan-San I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future hokage! I'll see you at the gates in a half hour!" He shouted as he ran out the doors.

"Thank you hokage-Sama I will send the payment once I reach my village. Good day to you." Gowther said bowing and leaving as he went toward the village gates. 'I doubt even Merlin would keep her calm demeanor if this was how he really acted. This personality is worse than the captains.' He thought to himself.

_An hour later_

Naruto and Gowther were already out of range from the village, "This is far enough." Naruto said quickly stopping and removing his disguise and revealing his older appearance with the bartender uniform he was wearing earlier. He immediately started groaning in pain as he covered his eyes, "That's the last time I'm ever using that eye star technique." He said.

"How bad is it?" Gowther asked with Naruto staring at him in anger.

"Let me show you." He said feeling annoyed.

_Later_

"IS THIS PAIN?! WHY AM I CURIOUS ABOUT EVERYTHING?!" Gowther shouted as he was laying on his back covering his eyes in pain from the technique.

"Told you, where the hell is Hawk's mama anyways?" Naruto asked as he prepared his healing technique with his Goddess technique. Several minutes later after healing the doll man, the two looked up to see the giant green pig walking towards them sporting that giant smile she always has.

"We're here!" Hawk shouted from above as he pushed down the rope latter. "Come on we have friends to save and adventure to look forward to!" he continued running back inside as the pair below climbed up the rope.

"Naruto, where are we off to?" asked Gowther.

"Near Uzushio or the land of Whirlpools, it's where my birth _mother _was born along with Mito Uzumaki who were both sealing master that carried Ban within them before I released him from his insanity." Naruto explained as they made it to the top.

"Intriguing will we be passing by?" Gowther asked.

"Very likely but there's nothing there considering the place was destroyed during the last shinobi world war when Konoha failed to arrive on time when they were attacked." Naruto answered.

For an entire day, the group found themselves talking about what they would do as Naruto planned out how he would get them into Konoha without drawing too much attention without revealing themselves or that very least mark them as a new clan in Konoha. They would have to cross that bridge when they get there especially when they have to come up with another excuse once they figure out where Diane and King are along with Diane's friend Matrona.

Later that night, Hawk's mama found a place to rest as she dug herself underground for the night. Ban decided to Naruto around the tavern to show him where the rooms were as Gowther already claimed a bed, leaving the other two to choose their rooms for the night. As for Hawk, the pig decided to just lay beside Naruto with the former already trying to build a friendship with Meliodas's descendant.

_The next day_

The group had their breakfast and signaled to Hawk's mom to move again reaching Uzushio an hour later, the large pig managed to maneuver around the village's illusions since chakra didn't affect her making it easier to avoid the whirlpools and strong tides from pulling her in. The hazardous journey soon ended once they reached the end of the ruins since no one in the tavern had any interest in digging up old fossils or collecting any rubble or outdated sealing scrolls since apparently Elizabeth and the Goddess clan sealing methods were more advanced.

After a couple of hours of searching the group stopped as they finally found the barrier to Liones. **"Summoning Jutsu: Celine" **Naruto shouted as he summoned the brunette for a third consecutive time.

"Ah Master Naruto, do you require unsealing again?" she asked with a smile as she and the rest were loyal to the boy and were never annoyed by the blond since his attitude was a façade and he would only use them when necessary.

"Yes Celine, I want you to see if you can remove this barrier." He pointed to the illusion, "I believe it might be similar to what my grandmother made when freezing everyone." He explained receiving a nod as the angel flew to towards the barrier and did the same process as she did with the crystals that surround Gowther and Hawk.

"Who's the flying lady?" Hawk asked.

"She's Celine, the Goddess clan was tamed but the Demon clan wasn't so after a quick set of trials Celine became my main some for personal use and her clan was responsible for figuring out the seals Elizabeth used to freeze you guys and make that barrier." Naruto explained.

"Sure, wish I was around to see that." Hawk responded.

"How long will this take?" asked Gowther.

"It took ten minutes for you guys but this barrier looks stronger so I would say relax for now." Naruto answered. Everyone just sat there as Ban grabbed some ingredients Naruto brought before leaving the village as he began to cook lunch for everyone. A half hour later, the group felt the barrier release as it created a small earthquake that shook Hawk's mama along with the tavern.

"I am finished Master Naruto will that be all?" Celine asked flying inside the tavern.

"No not yet Celine, this was the barrier and to convinence you, you might want to sit back until we find the rest of our group." He explained getting a nod as the angel took a seat on one of the stools.

_Liones… what's left of it_

The giant pig along with her inhabitants saw the ruins of the once proud kingdom of Liones ruled by a strong and kind leader, King Bartra now turned into a shadow of its former glory. Naruto immediately used his multi shadow clone technique as he summoned hundreds of copies of himself.

"I want all of you to search every nook and cranny of this entire kingdom until you find the crystals containing the holy knights." He told his clones.

"What was that technique you did? I did not see you use the sacred treasure and do not believe it can make that many illusions." Gowther asked rather analyzed.

"Gowther, that was the shadow clone jutsu and even without Ban's new power I can make several hundred of them without exhaustion and the best part is that once they dispel I retain their memories making it easier to gain experience and memory." Naruto explained.

"I see, so by making hundreds of yourself, you cracked down on the time it would take to find everyone." Gowther stated.

"Correct, now all we have to do is play the waiting game again and hope at least one of them finds them so we can move on to rebuilding the Seven Deadly Sins." Naruto said.

"I'll drink to that." Said Ban in the back.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to get everyone back!" Hawk shouted only to look down, "But what do we tell them about Meliodas and Elizabeth and better yet, how will Elizabeth's sister react. It's only been a few minutes for them and they're just going to hear that their sister is dead." Hawk elaborated.

"Gowther will help as he can transfer my memory and as for how they will take it… I'm really not sure but we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto responded realizing how everyone might react to their entire civilization being gone and rebuilt as something foreign and strange. To top it off, he's the only memory left of his distant relatives with barely any plan of what to do when he unfreezes them.

"I should have planned this better." He said to himself as everyone else contemplated on what their next move after the unfreezing is done.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, beside I'm sure the princesses will at least feel somewhat better knowing they have another living relative and won't break down in "Depression" saying that they'll feel better with lots of alcohol and gambling." Ban spoke up.

"I don't ike Tsunade as much as you, but I want first dibs, after that I heal her completely, so you have your turn, then heal her again so we can double team." He said receiving a chuckle.

"You know kid, if I was freed years earlier, I would've adopted you instead of laughing like a maniac at the fact that the stupid monkey screwed up." Ban said.

"Yup my parents were the hokage and a clan heir from a clan that controlled an entire village… but my new parents are an immortal guy and fairy who looks like a little girl. Maybe after we find Elaine, we can use Tobirama's jutsu and my eye to restore her." Naruto said.

"Well if she's ok with it then I guess King would have to be your godparent or something." Ban said with a chuckle but frowned immediately, "Then I would be _related _to king." He said growling. The two were friends but always at each other's throats.

"Can I start calling you dad instead of uncle?" Naruto asked as Ban just left after thinking about becoming King's brother in law. "I guess not, oh well I have aunts." He laughed.

_Meanwhile at the hokage's office_

"You can come out now Jiraiya." Said Sarutobi as a man dressed as a kabuki character jumped through the window into the office.

"Well sensei clearly I'm losing my touch." He said with a grin.

"Yes, but that isn't why you are here is it?" the old man asked taking a deep inhale from his pipe.

"About that, I'm going to be Frank with you." He said to his former sensei not taking his mouth off the pipe. "Kasumi and Narumi's bijuu chakra is gone along with their seals and now Minato is coming back to check on Naruto." Jiraiya finished.

"Well Jiriaya is Minato coming back to stay and possibly take custody of Naruto again?" the kage asked.

"Very likely, besides Tsunade has been considering taking him on as an apprentice knowing he might get excited to be trained by a sannin unless I get to him first. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi took off his hat and place his pipe to the side.

"Jiraya I am going to be Frank with you as well. Since Orochimaru left the village a new development has happened along with Minato leaving." He said surprising the toad sage.

"What is it sensei?" he asked feeling concerned.

"I went back to having three disappointments instead of two." He said plainly.

"I don't understand." Jiraiya said in confusion.

"Jiraiya I made many mistakes and there's one I intend to fix before someday fixing another one. When Minato Namikaze returns… I will tell the truth of the Kyuubi attack and along with that I will name a fifth hokage." He said shocking his student.

"Sensei what about Iwa?" he asked.

Sarutobi glared at him, "WHAT ABOUT THE DAMN VILLAGERS!" he shouted scaring Jiraiya, "They've been trying to end his life believing he was the damn fox itself! Where you there? No you weren't were as I had hundreds of thousands of demands for the death of a boy who until a few years ago kept asking me one thing that would haunt me! Do you know what that is Jiraiya?!" he asked the toad sage who started getting scared.

"He asked me, 'Why don't I have parents? Am I loved? Why does everyone hate me?' do you have any idea how it feels to look down the eyes of a child and lie to them? No of course you don't while you and Tsunade were joining the Namikaze family eating lobster and enjoying walks on the beach because your senile frogs drew something and put it on the fridge you assume child abandonment should be supported!"

"But sensei the prophecy…"

"What prophecy? What does it say now?"

Jiraiya remained quiet.

"Jiraiya unless you have something interesting to say then you and Tsunade better be expecting some horrible consequences once I tell the village and Naruto the truth and before you decide to move on from writing porn to comedy, no I will not choose either of you to be the fifth hokage!" he shouted flaring enough ki make Orochimaru himself melt into a puddle.

"Now if you don't have anything else to report you are dismissed." He said with the toad sage making a break for it.

He then looked under his desk to see the photo of Naruto wearing the kage hat on his sixth birthday with himself in the background.

"Naruto, I've failed you and all I can do now is tell the truth… I've seen that look in your eyes and I can tell you aren't the kind of boy you really are… most boys your age wouldn't suffer as you have… I can only hope your journey becomes a fruitful one." Sarutobi said to himself wiping a tear away as he saw Naruto as another grandson and could cry if Konohamaru went through the same treatment.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time… two sides of the truth**


	2. Chapter 1 - Two Sides of the Truth

**Chapter 1 – Two sides of the truth**

**Last time…**

"Can I start calling you dad instead of uncle?" Naruto asked as Ban just left after thinking about becoming King's brother in law. "I guess not, oh well I have aunts." He laughed.

**And the epic saga continues**

_The boar Hat_

Everyone but Celine is singing a strange song Naruto made up from reading a book after a he found a guitar in the back.

"Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River, Life is old there, older than the trees, Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze" Naruto started as he played his guitar.

"Country roads, take me home, To the place I belong, West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country roads" Hawk joined in.

"All my memories gather round her, Miner's lady, stranger to blue water, Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye" Gowther added in feeling the rhythm.

"Country roads take me home, To the place I belong, West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country roads" Ban joined in jumping out of the kitchen.

"I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away, And driving down the road I get a feeling, That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday" said everyone getting the hang of the song.

"Country roads take me home, To the place I belong, West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country roads" everyone sang several times before ending it with Celine clapping towards the song.

"What is West Virginia?" asked Gowther with Naruto looking at him intently.

"I have no idea." He answered getting a face fault from Celine, Hawk and Ban.

"How the hell do you not know you made up the song!" Ban shouted.

"It was inspired from a book a read once." Naruto said getting a huff out of his uncle. "I love you too dad." He said not getting a response. "Hopefully those two get over mourning their sister and are willing to get to know their nephew."

"Wait if Ban is your uncle and Elizabeth's sisters are, your aunts, then who are your parents?" Hawk asked getting a glare, "Oh yeah I forgot about the memories, so what about new godparents?"

"Ban said King and Diane were the best choices since Merlin isn't very affectionate and Escanor is a wild card depending on the time of day." He said learning from what Ban said in his stories about the Seven Deadly Sins.

"And Gowther?" Hawks asked.

"Yes, what about me?" asked Gowther feeling intrigued about the concept of family since he mostly saw working with the other sins as an unpaid job.

"I don't know, what do you want to be?" Naruto asked with Ban hearing the conversation as he didn't like whatever was going through Gowther's head at the moment.

"I will be your attorney!" he said getting a look of annoyance, "No, I will be your elder brother! Catch!" he said throwing a ball at Naruto's head knocking him over.

"Master Naruto!" Celine shouted as she tended to his wound."

"You suck at this little brother." Gowther said getting a glare from Hawk and Celine.

A moment later, Naruto shot up with a look of concern on his face, "I found them, they're at the dungeon levels of the old castle!" he shouted as he grabbed Hawk who briefly panicked while the remaining sins followed him. Celine also decided to pursue as well since her job wasn't finished.

A good fifteen minutes later, the group found themselves in the old castle that was still holding together. "Hey, it's my old apartment!" Naruto said out loud as they entered the dungeons.

"This is not the time to be roasting that crappy place, besides we better dig up some treasure because there is no way everyone is fitting in your apartment or the boar hat." Ban explained thinking the place might get cramped since they'll be fitting around 11 people before the reach Merlin and Escanor.

"Good point." Naruto responded.

For the next few minutes the group journeyed to find the knights and princesses all frozen together in a large cell. Naruto and Ban soon used up their super strength to rip off the cell doors before Celine could enter.

"Celine you think you can do it on a larger scale?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Master Naruto, by helping you I'll gain my wings and soon you'll be closer to reaching you family." She said with glee as she began to summon all the proper seals surrounding each individual.

"So, what now?" Asked Hawk.

"How about we make another song?" Suggested Gowther.

"Guitar time!" Shouted Naruto as he pulled out his instrument and papers.

45 minutes of Rick Rolling later

"Now that song is going to be stuck in my head for a day." Said Ban with the rest nodding in agreement.

Suddenly the seals grew brighter as the whole dungeon began to shake.

"WEEEEEE!" Hawk shouted as he began to be tossed around by the tremors.

After a couple of minutes, smoke filled the room, "Great breakthrough!" Shouted Naruto forcing wind to push away the smoke.

"Will that be all Master Naruto?" Asked Celine who appeared out of the smoke.

"Yes, thank you again Celine." He answered with the angel leaving in her bright light.

As the smoke cleared up, the four witnessed the remaining members of Liones.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Hawk shouted grabbing everyone's attention, "Look who we found!" he shouted pointing towards Naruto.

"Sir Meliodas!" shouted Gilthunder who mistook Naruto's appearance and ran up him, "Sir Meliodas have you aged?" he asked receiving a sigh, Ban noticed this and spoke up.

"He's not Meliodas, look at his right eye." He said as Naruto revealed his goddess eye shocking everyone.

"Then where's Meliodas and Elizabeth?" spoke up Margaret.

"Better yet who's this guy and why does he have our sister's eye and Meliodas's looks?" Veronica asked feeling wary of the stranger in front of her.

"I believe I may be able to help." Said Gowther walking closer to the group, "Will everyone come close, I believe this will take very long to explain." He said as everyone did as they were told despite Guila showing some wariness as well from her past experience with the doll man but held a tight grip around Zeal's hand.

Gowther went through the process again and shared Naruto's memories again from his childhood abuse up to the start of the journey after he along with Hawk were freed. After he finished Margaret fell on her knees crying as Gilthunder held her, Veronica was fighting the tears while Griamore tried to place a hand on her shoulder only for her to push it away. Zeal was practically in tears as he was terrified from Naruto's abuse while Guila did her best to comfort him while Howzer was taking heavy breaths from Naruto's experience. Hendrickson along with Drefus only looked down as they knew that with all the time that's past, the kingdom must have fallen. Jericho was the only one trying to keep an impassive look while keeping to herself. Slader just stood there feeling unsure about what to feel, he's the last of the Roars of done, his kingdom is gone and now he's stuck in a new world.

"So, are you telling me the kingdom's left in ruins, Meliodas and Elizabeth are both dead, and now we're stuck a millennium in the future where you're hated because Ban turned into a monster and they think you're Ban?" Asked Howzer.

"Hey if it helps, I'm an orphan…" he said getting sad of pity from the women.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking of myself for a second." Howzer said sarcastically as Naruto decided to put himself in the spotlight.

"At least your parents didn't fake their deaths to abandon you to raise your twin siblings. Especially since one of them is my village's leader at the time." Naruto said making everyone glare at Howzer.

"Can we stop the arguing?" Hendrickson asked getting everyone attention, "Now then now that you've freed us, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We free the remaining sins!" said Naruto with a toothy grin.

"And then?" Hendrickson asked.

Everyone soon turned back to Naruto who just stared as they stared back in silence.

They stared

He stared

They stared longer

He stared as long

They just all stood there

He blinked

Everyone was losing their patience

Naruto drastically went through a hundred hand seals a second, **"Poorly planned plot escape jutsu!"**

"Hold on there is no way you are…" Hendrickson was interrupted by a sudden transition.

_Later on, the road back at the tavern_

"That was a lot to take in." said Jericho who was sitting with Guila and Zeal.

"Yes, one minute we're frozen while the Demon and Goddesses are fighting and the next several thousand years pass by." Guila responded as she looked at her brother who was shaking at the thought.

"So, what do you think we'll do after we find Merlin and Escanor?" Jericho asked

"Likely follow Naruto back to his village, it's a new world and we don't have much else since Liones has fallen." Answered Guila.

Meanwhile Veronica and Margaret went upstairs as the men were all talking about their situation. To be honest there wasn't much they could do considering Liones is fallen and it's safe to say so has Camelot since Naruto did not mention of Arthur or his kingdom.

Outside the Boar Hat

Hawk was sleeping on top of his mom's snout as Naruto was just staring at the sunset as they made their way to Suna. As he did, he briefly summoned a clone to write a note and send it the minute they pass a mail post to prevent suspicion from Sarutobi.

With Veronica and Margaret

As for the last two princesses of Liones, the two were watching the blond as he stared out at the landscape.

Once again, they looked at the last message their sister gave Naruto and Ban in the scroll that the former gave them before they left their old home.

... since he is our descendant that makes him the nephew of Veronica and Margaret.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Veronica feeling confused about losing and gaining family.

"I think we should give him a chance or the very least talk to him. Sir Gowther can wipe and mess with memories but from what Sir Ban said, his new power prevents manipulation of Naruto's mind. So, all of that we experienced was honesty." Margaret explained.

"What about his plan? Liones is gone, so is father, the rest of the nights and... Elizabeth." She said the last part with a lump in her throat.

"Veronica, we cannot go back to the way things were, we may have lost our sister and home but all we can do is move forward." Margaret said although feeling despair as she lost everything but her nephew growing up with nothing.

"It's going to be weird... having a nephew and a new home... hopefully they leave him alone once they learn he's a noble at the very least." Veronica said trying to be positive like her sister.

"Yes, perhaps we should talk to him and learn more about him before we arrive." Margaret said with a smiling.

"It'll almost be like having another sibling, at least we'll be there for him if he accepts us. Besides with you he'll have an uncle out of Gilthunder." Veronica said laughing as Margaret blushed.

"Well maybe he'll enjoy having Griamore as uncle as well." Margaret countered making her younger sister blush.

"What about me?" They turned to see Howzer in the doorway.

"What about you?" Asked Veronica.

"Hey if those two are uncles then what does that make me? Chopped liver?" He asked.

"An emergency organ donor doesn't sound so bad, good thinking Howzer!" Margaret said with both women laughing at the wind user.

"Hey that's not what a meant!" He shouted out his frustrations. "Why me?" He asked leaving with anime tears as the two continued to laugh.

"Perhaps change will be a good thing." Veronica said as her sister nodded.

The next morning

Naruto quickly summoned hundreds of clones at the crack of dawn, "Ok we've finally made to Suna boys, this may take longer but I want all of you to scower every inch just like Liones. We have gluttony and pride to look forward to." He told his clones.

"Hai." They all saluted before dashing off the enormous pig in search of the mysterious cave.

"Now time for the waiting game." He said to himself as Hawk's mama sinked into the ground. "Better wait inside, I'm not getting sand inside this suit." Naruto entered the tavern and found it to be empty. So the blond just sat there contemplating Diane and King's location.

"A giant tree near a waterfall? And he was swimming for over an hour. Some kind of underwater village?" He asked himself two hours passed since his clones went off to search for the sealed cave.

After another hour of waiting, the blond looked up to see that man in the iron mask that carries the heavy jagged sword.

"Ah Mr. Naruto up early, are we?" Asked Slader as he took a seat.

"I've been up for a while; I just sent my scouts to search for Merlin and Escanor a few hours ago." Naruto answered confusing the large man.

"Scouts you say?" He asked.

"In this world we use strange techniques with energy called chakra and that energy allowed me to make hundreds of copies of myself that transfer memory and experience once they dispel." He explained.

"Is that how you were able locate is in such a large kingdom?" Slader asked feeling intrigued.

"That's right and it only took an hour and a half instead of searching for days." Naruto answered impressing the man. "Besides I have until the end of the week to head back before the village leader gets worried and I possibly get marked as a deserter, so time is of the essence." He said earning a nod.

"I see, it's because of your status as a rookie and being linked to Ban that you are under a time constraint. Hopefully those scouts find my big sister and Escanor soon." Slader said getting a nod from the blond jinchuriki.

The two were soon joined by Ban and Gowther leaving the four at each other's company for another hour until a clone dispersed with a new memory that transferred to Naruto.

"One of my clones popped, the cave is twenty-five miles east of us and it's protected by another seal." Naruto said.

"Then we should reach my big sister right now." Slader spoke.

"Alright I'll wake up the pig." Ban said as he went to fetch Hawk.

A few minutes later, Hawk's mama raised from the ground and started dashing towards the east. Several more minutes later, the pig stopped once they reached the cave, Naruto had Hawk stay back and watch over everyone else who was still sleeping leaving Slader to join them in his place.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Celine!" **Naruto shouted summoning his personal angel. "Celine you know what do?" he asked the brunette who smiled and nodded.

"Who would that be?" asked Slader.

"That's Celine, the angels and Goddesses can be summoned by a technique that the modern day invented and she's one of many who studied Elizabeth's seals and freed you guys along with Gowther and Hawk." Explained Ban.

"Ah, so to free big sis and Escanor, Celine will have to help." Said Slader getting a nod from everyone else as Celine finished and demolished the barrier.

"Is it safe to assume that more are in here?" Celine asked.

"Yes Celine, Escanor and Merlin are in there so I would be very grateful if you would bear with us for a little while longer." He said.

"It would be my pleasure Master Naruto." She said following the men inside.

Surprisingly this was a quick journey considering the fact the cave's seal was weaker compared to the one surrounding Liones and how quick it was to find the pair.

"Well, thank god for shadow clones, Celine you mind?" Ban asked the angel.

"Right away Master Ban!" she said starting the sealing process again for the second to final time.

"So, what now?" asked Slader.

"We wait for several minutes." Naruto answered leaving everyone staring at the crystal stasis pods.

A few minutes later Celine disappeared yet again in her bright light as smoke filled the cave.

"**Great Breakthrough!" **Naruto shouted blowing all the smoke out of the cave as he did back in the dungeons of Liones. "Ok did they make it out?" asked Naruto.

"Make what out?"

"Who said that?" asked Naruto.

"Me." Everyone turned to see Merlin floating with Escanor in all his muscular glory right behind her. She then turned her attention towards the only blond in the cave, "Captain did you grow?" she asked, "I didn't know you broker your curse."

"I am surprised to see that Merlin herself was tricked by his appearance." Said Gowther as he tilted his head.

"Hm, what tricked me?" she asked.

"Ms. Merlin, I do believe you should look deeper into that man's appearance." Escanor spoke in a prideful tone.

The woman in question soon floated closer towards Naruto as she scanned his appearance then Naruto removed the hair covering his right eye shocking the sorceress. "You're not the captain?" she asked feeling shocked while Escanor tilted his head in curiosity. "Gowther can you explain who this is?"

Gowther soon activated his ability as he connected Naruto's memories with Escanor and Merlin. The two were bombarded with ample memory and information leaving the two stunned at what they saw.

"So, the captain and Lady Elizabeth have both passed on, they were both honorable people and they will be missed." Escanor said closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"Such a shame, but we have no other purpose for now. Escanor let's go, perhaps Naruto here will help us find a new purpose in this 'Konoha' where he is from." Stated Merlin.

"I will walk to the ends of the earth for you Ms. Merlin." Escanor said following the floating woman who left towards the exit.

"That was easier than I thought, time to head back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"What about Diane and King?" asked Slader.

"I haven't narrowed their location yet so I think we should return, and I'll find an excuse to get back on the road later once I find their location." Naruto explained getting a nod of understanding.

The group exited the cave and returned back to the Boar Hat and before Hawk's mama turned around and started sprinting all the way back to Konoha to where her journey began. Although what no one noticed was the red head watching them from afar ever since the large pig entered the desert.

"What is this? Mother is wary of them. Especially the blond one." The red head said to himself before dissolving into sand.

_A full day later_

Naruto had already sent two more messages to Sarutobi, one to say he reached his destination and another to mark that he is on his way back to the village. Speaking of which, the blond preteen soon heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He said as it revealed the last princesses of Liones.

"To what do I owe the pleasure your majesties?" he asked politely while getting a snicker from Veronica.

"We just wanted to get to know our nephew better." Veronica said with Margaret nodding in agreement.

"Can I assume the same from Gilthunder and Griamore or will I be expecting to talk with them later?" he asked with a smirk while earning a blush from the two.

"Don't change the subject!" shouted Margaret.

"Anyways… we're still a little messed up and having some issues with adapting with new times." Veronica said looking out the window.

"Trust me, the moment I learned my parents left alone for two other siblings I didn't even know I had messed me up which only got worse when I learned I had two ancestors who froze their friends and family. Now here I am looking for them with a half-baked plan." Naruto explained taking a seat on his bed.

Margaret sat next him, "You know Naruto, we've spoken to Ban and learned a little more about your story." She said.

"Yeah, Ban told me his story too, both abandoned by our families and left on our own to fend for ourselves. Going through scraps or for Ban at least he had the courage to rob stands while I was too afraid even though I would take all the hits just for standing to close to places that sold food. It was only a year ago that I freed him from his insanity." Naruto continued making the other two look sad.

"I can't imagine that, father always thought of me as a tomboy and told me to be more lady like Elizabeth and Margaret. I always think about moments when he was around, the good and the bad. Now that he's gone, we still have his memory and that way he isn't really dead." Veronica said trying to connect with Naruto.

"Elizabeth wasn't our real sister but she's all we really had besides our parents and we loved her so much." Margaret memorized but soon started to tear up, "But now that she's gone…" she sniffled. "It's like we lost a part of ourselves, all we have is each other and some of the knights we grew up with." Veronica also began to fight the tears.

"Veronica, Margaret… I don't want to be a replacement to fill the gap in your heart." He said making the two look up at him in shock, "I want to work my way and build a relationship instead of earning a free pass. I want to help create new memories instead of painting over old ones. If we forget the past, how will we build the future?" he asked with a smile making the other two understand his point.

"So, what is this 'Konoha' like nephew?" asked Margaret.

"People suck but there's still some hope and as long as you stick with me, I'll be able to make sure everyone makes a smooth transition into the village. Especially once I get the old man to understand the truth about my extended heritage." He said.

"Well no matter what, we'll be there to support you." Veronica said hugging him from behind only to be joined by Margaret.

Outside the room, Ban is scene smiling as he peeked through the door, 'Naruto, years of abuse and hatred and yet you haven't succumbed to using me or your wrath. Something that takes strength to defy gods is what you have. I hope you get the family you deserved.' Thought Ban as they slowly approached Konoha.

_Mt. Myoboku, or The Land of Toads_

Jiraiya found himself summoned to the land of his summons by Fukusaku the elder toad sage.

"Jiraiya-Chan, Gamamaru the elder toad said the prophecy has changed once again!" he said making Jiriaya run to the giant elder toad himself who sat with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Fred, Carl, or whatever the hell your name…" Gamamaru was interrupted.

"Jiraiya!" Jiraiya shouted in frustration.

"No, my name is Gamamaru you idiot." the elder toad sage said. "Anyways I need to be Frank with you, not meaning my name is Frank or… what was I talking about?" he asked.

"The Prophecy!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Oh, that's right, my drawings changed again." He said with Jiraiya looking concerned but not by the fact that it was an actual children's drawing made be a centuries old toad the size of a building. "You aren't going to like this Tom." He said making Jiraiya grow a tick mark as the toad sage revealed a painting of a dragon like creature eating its tail.

"A child turned man wearing the sign of a beast, descendant of an angel and demon will resurrect the seven who wear the beasts proudly will either destroy or rebuild the shinobi world. A child of abandonment filled with scorn to be replaced by love will grow powerful and be the final judge after defeating an army of ten." Gamamaru explained.

"Child of abandonment? Angel? Demon?" asked Jiraiya "So the child of prophecy isn't directly the descendant of Minato and Kushina? Then who?"

"A child who has been forced to become an adult who hides behind a mask who is about to reveal himself." Gamamaru explained, "It's funny I wonder who the jackass is that got ignored the child of prophecy, I would get it if the kid was psychotic or an ass himself but can you imagine how evil you must be to abandon a child at birth? That's messed up if I do say so myself, right Rick?" he asked Jiraiya.

"Oh god, I am a disappointment." Jiraiya said to himself.

"You say something Jimmy?" asked Gamamaru.

_Konoha_

Hawk's mama went to hide in the outskirts of the village since Naruto explained his situation to everyone and promised to get them in at the end of the day since the tavern was pretty close to falling apart after all these years and pretty much lacked any room. Hendrickson and Dreyfus were still the wariest of the situation but agreed to follow Naruto's advice and wait for him at the tavern.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he sprinted towards the hokage's office, eventually he just entered the office ignoring the annoying disrespectful secretary. "I'm back from my mission." He said getting a smile from the old man.

"I assume it was a success?" the old man asked.

"Well that Alan guy made it to his destination." Naruto answered.

"Good, I'll just leave it at that." Sarutobi signaled his ANBU to leave as he placed a silencing barrier, "Naruto, we have to talk… more importantly we have to talk about your parents." He said.

"You knew the whole time." He stated but not asked.

"Yes, but now a recent change in development has happened where I feel obligated to tell you now." Sarutobi said.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there gramps." Naruto said as he dropped his disguise surprising the old man, "Might as well tell both sides of the story."

"Why do you look like that perverted cook from that comic you used to read?" Sarutobi asked.

"What cook?"

"The one about the kid who wants to be king of the pirates and almost gave up his dream to see mermaids, he's like my former student Jiraiya except women actually find him attractive." Sarutobi explained.

"Oh I remember that one!"

_Meanwhile in One Piece_

"Hey who the hell is calling me a perv? I'm no perv!" shouted a blond man with his hair covering his eye.

"You are a perv you stupid cook!" shouted a green haired swordsman.

"Screw you moss head!" shouted the blond man.

"Hey Sanji!" shouted a red-haired girl with the body of a pencil and a comically drawn bust.

"Yes, Nami swan?" asked the man who now had hearts in his eyes.

"I have to agree with Zoro on this one, your kind of are a perv." Said the red-haired woman making the blond man sulk in a corner.

_Back in Konoha_

"Yes, that was funny for about ten seconds anyways about your parents…" Sarutobi was interrupted as Naruto raised his hand.

"I already know the truth and I'm already pissed about it. You can tell them that if they even bother coming back, I'd rather see this village burned than to join their family." He said coldly revealing his voice to have actually been lower and more matured… and surprisingly less scratchy sounding.

"Hm, Naruto I'm sorry for hiding the truth but luckily for you there are a couple of laws that already protect you from having to join the Namikaze family." He said surprising the blond. "Before Hashirama sensei considered his brother, my other sensei Tobirama to be the next hokage, he wrote a law that should the current hokage either resign or be removed for a heinous crime. However Hashirama had some doubts his brother would fulfill the dreams of his village since Tobirama was a bit more rough when it came to government and added a law that should the hokage leave for an extended amount of time without notice and valid reason, this includes with the people of Konoha, they are immediately removed from office and replaced by the predecessor or a new successor." Sarutobi

"I'm guessing abandoning your child and leaving literally after your village while it barely survived a disastrous crisis is a poor excuse to leave for over a decade isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"No there's nothing wrong with that, I believe it ok to dump the job on the old man who has to put up with civilians and shinobi alike attacking a child while also handling the financial and military crisis caused by a monster roaming around the village." Said Sarutobi sarcastically receiving a chuckle from his surrogate grandfather.

"As for the other law?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we at least show some civility in this village and have laws regarding child abuse and you can pretty much guarantee that they were ok with throwing away a child when Kushina went as far as saying that as long as they were out of the village you were banished from her clan as an excuse for them to leave you behind." He said sadly at the last part.

"It's good thing I learned about my other heritage."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto smirked as he removed the hair covering his eye shocking another person, "But that's not all." Naruto removed his vest and shirt and revealed his angelic wings. "This is angel form and I don't think I have to demonstrate my other form." Naruto said.

"Demon form?" he asked only to be surprised with the wings turning black and sharp along with a symbol and marks covering Naruto's face as more darkness covered his body. The boy soon reverted his curse form back to his normal look.

"You might want to sit for this one." Naruto said.

The boy went on to explain how he learned the truth about his parents and his siblings and how he continues to loathe them to this day along with still having trust issues towards Sarutobi with the latter understanding with how much he had to lie and kept secret. Forgetting that, Naruto went on to how two people named Elizabeth and Meliodas visited him in a dream and explained how the nine tailed fox was actually dead but tried to take over their friend Ban's body in a desperate attempt to live. The fox's personality stayed but was dead nonetheless leaving Ban as a hulking psychopath even after he was sealed in Mito and Kushina who both failed to free Ban from his uncontrollably hate. Naruto however fixed his issue and now coexists peacefully and can enter and exit the seal while remaining bound to Naruto like a normal bijuu. Although the bijuu still loathes both women for his mistreatment as he was seen as a wild animal as he retained his memories as the fox.

Anyways Ban had trained Naruto for a year and actually fixed his diet which explained his height and signs of muscle growth. Then came the shocking part, he went on to explain how Meliodas and Elizabeth left a message for Ban and Naruto to look for their friends and family, the holy knights of Lioness, the two princesses who were Elizabeth's sisters and their group the Seven Deadly Sins now six since Meliodas is dead. He went on to explain how Alan was a member who was frozen in time and used his façade as an excuse to leave the village to find a portion of the sins since they were only able to find all but two of the sins.

Now they were all waiting in the outskirts of the village for Naruto to get Sarutobi's permission to let them in since their mode of transport was rather… noticeable. Finally, there was the fact that Elizabeth was actually adopted by the king of Liones making Naruto the distant nephew of both the princesses of Liones and partially the blood of nobility.

Sarutobi looked like a fish with a gaping mouth at how much he just heard and saw the look on the boy's face that show no sign of deceit as he kept a straight face along with no sign of discrepancies.

"So, hopefully I can get some time to find the remaining two after I figure out where they are." Naruto said to the still shocked hokage.

"Naruto, I thinks its best if I meet some of these people first. Maybe find you all a better home since that old apartment may not be able to fill the needs of royalty or their guards." Sarutobi said trying to fight off his shock.

"Thanks gramps, I appreciate it some of these people were close to my ancestors and its good to know I actually have a chance to have a happy family." He said happily.

"I have to repent my mistake Naruto and I have to start somewhere, and if you trust them then I'll give them a chance." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Wait I just realized something." Naruto spoke up as he was about to leave.

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi raising an eyebrow.

"Since Minato left without notice would that make him and Kushina missing nin?" he asked curiously as Sarutobi was shocked by the thought.

"Well Naruto…" then he realized it, despite being hokage at the time neither Minato nor his wife had sannin travel rights like Jiraiya and Tsunade, "Oh my god you right! Sure, Kushina could have maternal leave but it's been nearly a decade and a half and even if your birth father was hokage he can't be given sannin travel rights as it's our duty to watch over the village. I know the village come first while family comes second is a sacrifice, we make but honestly they just left with me having to take the job before Danzo nominated himself." Sarutobi said now realizing how much trouble Minato just made for himself.

The old man sighed as he took out several papers and a pen, "You know you could just use a shadow clone for that right?" he asked surprising the old man, "I mean I had to make several hundred just to look for my family members, besides I actually had to search all over the outskirts of Suna and Uzushio which took several hours with the clones going through every inch in both places." Naruto explained his answer following with Sarutobi smacking his head on the table.

Soon the old man made several clones to start working on the mysterious pile of paper that's slowly been growing since they started their conversation. After a minute the real Hiruzen Sarutobi handed Naruto a couple of documents, "Just have your friends sign these and they'll be allowed to pass the gates. After that we can meet in the morning for me to register them as citizens of the village."

"Thanks gramps, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said jumping out the window.

_The Boar Hat_

"So, what do you guys think about that Naruto guy?" asked GIlthunder.

"Well apparently I'm his organ donor." Howzer said trying to make a print on the table with his face.

"When did this happen?" Griamore asked looking at his sad friend.

"When your girlfriends were both thinking about that kid." Howzer answered not looking up.

The two blushed at the statement while Drefus was heard laughing in the back.

"So, my son and nephew are both smitten by the princess eh?" he asked.

"That's not funny father!" Griamore said only earning another laugh from the former holy knight grandmaster.

"Regardless, Liones may be gone but the legacy is still with us." Said Hendrickson approaching the group. "Despite the loss of everything we should at least consider following Naruto and see what this village of his is like." Said Hendrickson.

"Hendrickson is right, Liones is gone along with the king and his people and all that's left is us along with girls and Zeal. We need to assess the place before making a hasty decision." Gilthunder said with everyone nodding in agreement.

They all turned to see Naruto opening the door wings spread and panting, "Are you alright?' asked Dreyfus feeling concerned.

"Yeah just rushed over here, forgot to use my wings instead of running, luckily my stamina is considered ungodly considering I dashed about fifteen miles in five minutes." Naruto getting a raised eyebrow and sevral blushed from the girls (and Merlin) for some apparent reason. "Anyways I just need you guys to all sign your names on these documents before we head inside the village, Ban you might want to sign to before I have to explain the fact you're the creature that attacked the village." He said getting a nod as he placed the paper on the table.

Everyone signed the paper before Naruto led them into the village.

"Time for a new chapter in this adventure." Naruto muttered to himself.

'He made Ms. Merlin blush something uncharacteristic of her, he's earned my respect… maybe he can teach me as well.' Escanor thought to himself.

'If he's this fast I wonder how strong he is, maybe he'll give me a spar once we're in the village." Gilthunder thought.

'Stamina?' thought all the women except Merlin.

'Why did I blush? Clearly, he was talking about exercising, besides I'm with Escanor… no wait we're just friends!' thought Merlin.

'I wonder what we'll face with Meliodas's descendant.' Thought Dreyfus.

'Chopped liver? Literally?' thought Howzer still staring down and almost hitting a tree with his head.

_Hokage Tower_

"Enter." Said the current hokage only to be shocked with a sight he wasn't expecting to see so soon.

"Hey old man, I'm back with the family!" shouted a blond man.

"Everyone's excited to be back, I think you should go get Naru-chan, I'm sure he'll be excited to meet his family." Said the red-haired woman.

"Yeah, call that brat I want to start his training." Said the older blond woman with them with two younger girls in front of her.

"Where's my aniki?" asked a little boy with red hair who didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi, he gave the boy an innocent look but scowled at the adults in the room.

"ANBU!" he shouted summoning of the elite shinobi.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time: Family and training**


	3. Chapter 2 - Family and Training

**Note: Yes, I understand stamina is how long you can run not how fast, but I may have not taken the time to explain that Naruto was meant to explain how he's able to move fast at an extended distance so sorry about that confusion.**

**One more thing this will be last chapter until late October since I'll be finishing up the persona crossover and the JoJo crossover might be longer than initially expected.**

**Chapter 2 – Family and Training**

Naruto and the group were on their way to Konoha, "We forgot the money to pay for the hotel!" Hawk said out loud making Naruto run back to the tavern and return several minutes later. "Aren't you exhausted?" he asked his blond friend who shook his head.

"I can keep going, but then again without the weights I would have been much faster." Naruto said.

"What weights?" asked Hawk.

"Oh yeah, even when we're not training, I make Naruto wear his weights to increase his strength and speed." Ban spoke up.

"Wait, so is he carrying stones in his pockets?" asked Veronica.

"Nope seals that increase weight all over different parts of his body." Ban said, "Anyone want to give it a try?" he asked.

"I volunteer, if Naruto can do it so can I." Gilthunder boasted.

"Ok, but I'm not dragging you." Said Naruto who placed a seal his arm.

"It doesn't feel so heavy." Gilthunder said waving his arm around.

"I need to activate it first; I'll just use half the pressure." Naruto said making Gilthunder collapse on his side.

"A little help!" he shouted.

"I said I wouldn't drag you and besides I use twice as much on both arms." Naruto deadpanned.

"I gotcha." Said Howzer helping Gilthunder up despite the arm weighing them both down.

'He wears these all the time?' thought one formerly prideful Gilthunder.

"Perhaps you should hold off on sparring with my nephew Gil." Said Margaret who tried to help as well.

Later at the village

Naruto managed to get the group past the gate guards before they made it far they were stopped by an ANBU, "Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked wary of the young man not for what he contains but from the fact he isn't in his orange outfit and is a lot taller now.

"Yes, am I needed by the hokage?" he asked.

"Him and the council right away." The ANBU said before disappearing in a gust of wind and leaves.

"Another wind user?" asked Howzer.

"I'm not sure, but warriors here are connected to at least one of five elements, but that's one of things you can do with chakra." Naruto explained, "Besides it looks like I'm needed, Ban I need you take them to a nice hotel, not that crappy Golden leaf place that owns most of the village." Naruto said.

"Sure, you might want to take Hawk and Jericho with you." He said.

"Wait why me?" Jericho asked thinking Ban was trying to get rid of her again.

"You need to work on your political experience." Ban answered.

"If anything, political will happen, shouldn't Veronica and I be there for our nephew?" asked a worried Margaret.

"No just leave it to Naruto and Jericho besides they'll bow once they meet the captain of the order of scraps disposal." Ban answered.

"He's right come on Naruto!" shouted Hawk in excitement.

"I guess I'll take them, come on you two, I'll find you later Ban." Naruto waved off his uncle who took the group with him leaving Jericho to reluctantly follow Naruto.

"I guess it might be good to get some fresh air." Jericho said following Naruto and Hawk to the hokage tower.

"It won't be fresh when we run into those old farts called the elders." Naruto said showing utter annoyance.

"Well if they give you any trouble, they'll have to deal with the captain of the order of scraps disposal. Besides they'll fear me when they see me turn into a dragon!" Hawk boasted.

"Dragon?" asked Naruto.

"Dragon." Answered Hawk.

"Dragon?" asked Jericho.

"Dragon!" shouted Hawk.

Council office

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime hokage was known for a lot of things from being taught by the first two hokage to having to retake the hate after Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime hokage had supposedly passed away. Now he would run a meeting that would change the village and alone with one Naruto Uzumaki. Now the Shinobi clan heads along with the civilian council with the elders had taken their seats as they waited for the aged Kage to begin the meeting.

"I've called you all here for..." he was interrupted by a loud snap, "I see our guest has arrived early and doesn't know those doors are pull not push." He said as everyone turned to see a boot stuck in the door.

"I guess he made it a pull now and not a push." Said a male voice outside the door as he tried to move his leg. "I think I'm stuck." This earned a few snickers in the council room.

"Well who's idea was it to look cool?" Asked a rather high possible female voice.

"Shut up Hawk!" Shouted the male voice who had issues moving their leg.

"Here let me do it." Said an annoyed female voice showing the leg was barely able to do as much as wiggle. "No you're in there good, I might have to cut you out." Said the female voice.

"Please be gentle." Said the male voice only for the female to sigh as you could hear loud chopping against the wooden door. After a couple of minutes a hole is made to free the boot attached to the leg. "Thank you!" Said the male in a cheery voice.

"Don't get your leg stuck in the door!" Shouted the higher voice.

"Geez Hawk you don't have to yell ya know..." the male trailed off as they tried to pull on the door only for it to remain shut. "It's not opening."

"You probably got it stuck." Said the female as the door was heard being pulled but not moved. "I think it's stuck."

"Or it's locked, god that door hurt like a bitch." The male voice said. "Anyone in there? I think it's locked from the inside!" Shouted the male as more pulling could be heard.

Sarutobi sighed as he signaled one of the ANBU to move and unlock the door to reveal Naruto who was nursing his leg, a lavendered haired girl in armor and... a pig. The pig moved forward with a smirk on its face as it went to the center of both sides.

"Greetings honorable council I am Hawk and I am the captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!" Shouted the pig expecting a round of applause.

"What the hell?!"

"It can talk!"

"What ungodly evil made it!"

"Anyone going to eat that?"

Everyone turned at Tsume Inuzuka, "What?" She asked as everyone silently judged her strange personality. However, Hawk was crying anime tears in the corner from all the death threats until Naruto and Jericho stepped into the room to comfort their friend.

"Ok, ok, is there a purpose to this meeting besides threatening my friend?" Naruto said as he pointed to Hawk as he was being comforted by Jericho.

"Yes, Naruto this actually involves you, you and your friends might want to take a seat for this one." Sarutobi said gesturing for two open seats, "Right there next to Hiashi, they've been empty since Mito never needed to come representing her clan and Minato never fully established the Namikaze clan.

"I thought it was an excuse for no one to sit next to, "just because I'm arrogant and I have awesome eyes, doesn't make me an Uchiha" honestly besides having 360-degree vision those eyes are pretty useless." Naruto said making the Hyuga head fume.

"Watch your tone boy! These are the eyes of an elite!" Hiashi shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then name what they're good for besides good vision." Naruto said.

"They see through genjutsu!" Hiashi smirked.

"So, can the Sharingan but at least those eyes break genjutsu… and cast them… and copy jutsu… and develop unique abilities after leveling up… and are about as fast as the Byakugan… and actually reveal your pupils… shit what can't they do? Maybe I've been taking my teammate for granted." Naruto said making everyone laugh at Hiashi expense.

"Boy my clan was here since the founding of the village!" countered Hiashi.

"So were the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, pretty sure Inuzuka showed up a decade later… I think the Akimichi came after that at the same time with Sasuke Sarutobi and his family." Naruto explained further making Hiashi fume.

"Hiashi stop embarrassing yourself, why do you think I put your nephew with Might Guy? He refuses to use any jutsu." Sarutobi said shutting the man up reluctantly.

"Fine but there's only two seats, Hawk I guess…"

"Already ahead of you!" said Hawk as he took a seat away from Hiashi.

"Can we trade?" he asked.

"No way I'm not sitting next to the creepy guy with no pupils." Answered Hawk.

"I guess you're going to have to stand Jericho." Naruto said making the woman sigh, "Unless you want to sit on my lap." He said making her blush.

"Why would you even suggest that?" she almost yelled.

"Then just stand behind me because that pig isn't going to move." He said as the pig had the face of determination.

Jericho sighed again as she stood behind Naruto as he took his seat.

"Ok, now does anyone have anything else to say?" asked the hokage feeling his patience already thin considering who he met the moment Naruto exited his office earlier in the day. Everyone remained silent although there were a select few who were much more interested in seeing another outburst from Naruto. "Good."

"Naruto as you know you were abandoned for rather ridiculous reasons which have consequences themselves, without further ado let's bring in the defendants." He signaled the ANBU to open the doors revealing several people that shocked all sides of the council. Naruto's eyes widened as the whole room began to grow drastically cold as signs of his curse mark was revealed. "Naruto calm down!" he said making the boy the boy power down his curse mark.

"Yondaime!" someone from the civilian side shouted.

"He's finally here to finish the demon." Someone else shouted almost being impaled by Naruto's sacred treasure.

"Even as genin, I will uphold the hokage's law." Naruto said in a cold voice that scared Hawk and Jericho.

"He is right councilman; my law is in affect as I am the hokage!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Well, I mean until this meeting is over…" started the blond man who was revealed to be Minato Namikaze started only to be interrupted.

"Try again, if I had the authority, I'd have that face demolished on the mountain from what you did!" shouted Sarutobi.

"Saru, I said I would be back…" he was interrupted again.

"Yes, after you return from your extended vacation while I was left here to protect your son from angry mobs and the fact you left literally a week after the Kyuubi attack!" the old man shouted.

"Sensei aren't you overreacting?" asked Tsunade.

"I wasn't speaking to you!" he shouted scaring her, he never once shouted at her, "Besides this is also your fault as well, without you our staff weren't lead well letting several hundred lives to die from their wounds after the attack!"

"Sensei it couldn't have been that bad, I just took Shizune I'm sure the hospital…"

"Yes, the hospital where they attempted to let people into just so they could attempt to kill Naruto after his hundreds of beatings and near deaths! Tsunade at this moment you're sannin travelling papers are here by permanently revoked!" he shouted.

"Sensie you can't do this!" she yelled back.

"Why? Because you can't run off to drink and gamble like you used to? Better yet, what you are only good for besides medicine?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Sensei, I'm a sannin and the granddaughter of…"

"My sensei and I speak for him when you are a disgrace to all kunoichi who look up to you! Now stay silent before I liquidate your estate to pay back the families of those who died since we faced an economic crisis after someone left." He said scaring the woman almost making her burst into tears.

"I refuse to say I'm related to that woman." Said Naruto keeping his dark tone, Tsunade was about to say something but was forced into silence by his dark aura.

'Is this his wrath? Or is this all the pent-up hate?' thought Jericho remembering all the abuse from the memories Gowther shared and how Naruto would force himself into becoming optimistic.

'His rage is almost worse than Meliodas's' thought Hawk who was too scared to face Naruto.

"Regardless, Minato Namikaze you abandoned the village as it's leader during a time of crisis, leaving with a fellow shinobi even while their maternity leave was expired making them a missing sin and abandoning a child leaving them to abuse and depression and several attempts at taking his own before the age of 10…"

"Hold on old man you can't be making things up!" shouted Kushina as her younger red-headed son held tight onto her dress.

"Nurse!" he shouted revealing a woman with carrying large stacks of paper, "This is a total of 1 percent of his total medical records, I actually paid a personal fortune just to create a private wing in the hospital." Explained Sarutobi making Kushina start to tear up as the piled was on the floor but appeared taller than most of the people in the room.

"As I said, while you were off enjoying eating gourmet meals, I found Naruto by himself at age 5 digging out of the garbage only to learn that the orphanage kicked him out six months prior." He said shocking the Namikaze family, "I have more than enough testimonies of crimes against Naruto Uzumaki, from several people such as Iruka Umino his chunin instructor in the academy, the Ichiraku family who were the only ones willing to feed him and found him half dead several times and several ANBU with reports of a Dog masked ANBU leading several of the mobs only for lack of evidence preventing said ANBU from imprisonment." He said making Kushina break into tears.

"Why? Why? Why didn't you people respect my husband's wish?!" shouted Kushina getting shocked looks, "How could you all let my child be abused?!"

Naruto was starting to have enough of this and started tapping his fingers at an alarming rate as he tried to calm himself making his two companions worry about him. He could see the entire interaction with Minato yelling at the civilians and shinobi who tried to defend themselves saying that he was the Kyuubi reincarnated by using some logic you'd expect from a child. At least Minato was having none of that bull being fed to him. Then there were those two girls who were eyeballing him only for him to scare them away with his curse mark while the red-headed boy looked at him curiously and seemed unfazed by the curse mark leaving Naruto to just ignore him.

"Well I rest my case, as the Sandaime hokage, I Hiruzen Sarutobi will NOT relinquish my authority to you Minato Namikaze and will instead announce my successor after the chunin exams end. Naruto if you could come here for a second."

The blond boy complied not even batting an eyelash at his "family" and went towards the hokage. "Despite being a genin, you are still not an adult but a minor." He said making him frown, "However since you've returned with your guests, I'm going to have to ask you make one of your aunts sign these documents for them to formally adopt you." He said shocking his family.

"Now hold on just a minute, Naruto is my child and he is not leaving his family for some harlots he found on the road!" shouted Kushina only to be crushed by Naruto's KI.

"Don't you DARE badmouth my aunts! At least they have the decency to be there for me and why would you care? You left one for the sake of two and decided to fill the gap with another child! If I were to stay with, you'd put me in some side branch like the Hyuga does with their slaves or use me as some pawn for political marriage!" Naruto shouted his frustration.

"But son, I promise it won't be like that…" Minato said only to be interrupted.

"You had many choices and left with an easy getaway and expect a child turned man to expect warm hugs after a decade and a half a neglect!" he responded as he took the adoption papers from Sarutobi's hands.

"I see why you hid them old man, I no longer have a real reason to pass my hate onto you." He said walking out the door with Jericho and Hawk going after him.

"Hiruzen you have to do something, we…" Minato started.

"Don't drag me into this, you dug your own grave and I will have nothing to do with this! This council meeting is now over!" Sarutobi said in a huff as everyone left leaving the Namikaze family and Tsunade to stand there and reflect on everything they just heard in the meeting.

'It couldn't be that bad right? I'm sure Naruto just needs space!' thought Minato.

'I need to get my baby back' thought Kushina in tears.

'I'm sure sensei and Naruto need time to cool off, he won't go through his adoption and maybe Jiraiya and I can offer him some training. What kid wouldn't want to be trained by a sannin?' thought Tsunade.

'Was that my Aniki? Why was he angry?' thought the red-haired boy.

With Naruto, Jericho and Hawk

"You guys go find Ban, I'm sure he's found a decent hotel for all of you guys." Said Naruto.

"What about?" asked Hawk.

"I need time to cool off otherwise my wrath will get the best of me and with Ban still linked to me, I might turn into a fully formed fox and go on a rampage." Naruto answered.

"Well, where will you go afterwards?" asked Jericho.

"After I cool down, I'll find Hawk's mama and sleep in the tavern, I don't want those vultures looking for me." Naruto answered as he walked away only to have his arm grabbed by Jericho.

"Well, let us come with you." Jericho insisted.

"Yeah, we won't leave you alone." Said Hawk.

Naruto really wanted to tell them to leave but they had that determination in their eyes he had when he wanted to become a shinobi and knew they would be too pesky to try and get rid of. "Fine, besides its going to take a while so I don't expect you to be there waiting for me while I let my wrath's energy leak." He said with the two nodding and following him outside of the village.

(Seven Deadly Sins OST – Sin of Wrath)

Later, Hawk and Jericho stood there at a distance in the woods as Naruto removed his shirt and let the darkness within him reveal all the curse marks around his body as the energy started to leak around them forcing the two gasping for air and shivering from how cold the pressure of the dark energy is.

He just stood there letting the energy escape his body and roam around the lush greenery slowly killing all the plants and other vegetation around them. The two held on the whole time, the process itself took about two hours before he finished with a loud yell as he fell onto his knees in pain as the curse mark itself attempted to spread in order to prevent himself from being consumed by the darkness.

After he stopped screaming, his marks disappeared, and he took several heavy gasps for breath. As he tried to stand, he found himself falling on his knees only to keep trying to move forward. The pair couldn't take seeing him fall and force himself to stand up, after his final try Naruto found himself on top of Hawk's back with Jericho keeping her hands safely around him.

"Don't strain yourself, we'll take you to the Boar Hat." Jericho said earning a smile from Naruto before he blacked out.

"His inner self can be pretty scary don't you think?" Hawk asked.

"I know, but if you remember the memories Gowther showed us, he's been through a lot more than all of us. Guila lost her father, I lost my brother and the princesses lost their father and kingdom, but Naruto had nothing and was expected to die with nothing." Jericho explained getting a sad look from Hawk.

"I know, if I'd lost my mom... I wouldn't know how to live with myself cause she's everything I got before Meliodas showed but... now he and Elizabeth are gone." Hawk said looking down before they realized it was raining.

"Hawk we better find your mom fast!" She said getting a nod as the two rushed into the woods find the green giant.

The pig herself was already underground making it easy for them to enter right away. Jericho immediately started trying to carry Naruto up to one of the rooms and placed him on the bed.

"You can go to one of the rooms if you want Jericho, I can watch him." Said Hawk.

"No that's alright, I want to be here when he wakes up." She said pulling up a chair and faced Naruto's seemingly lifeless body.

"Ok, but I want to stay to." Hawk said as he climbed up the bed and curled up near Naruto as Jericho just sat there not realizing that she was slowly drifting to sleep.

(End of Song)

The next morning

Jericho opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Wait why is she staring at the ceiling? She quickly got up and noticed that she was laying on the bed while the chair wasn't moved and Hawk was also gone. Although that wasn't her concern, Naruto was supposed to be the one laying down in bed not her.

She quickly got up and started looking for the boy by heading downstairs. Then she heard the burns of a frying pan as she made her way down to see Hawk somehow sitting on one of the stools and eating out of his bowl. Naruto immediately noticed her as she came closer to bar area.

"Oh hey, I was just to bring you up your breakfast." He said casually making her glare.

"Shouldn't you be resting upstairs?" She asked angrily.

"I'm too used to that process and besides being connected to Ban's healing factor as a Biju helps me regenerate. Come on you must be starving since you haven't eaten since we made it to the village." He said pulling out a plate of sausages and eggs.

Jericho was about to speak up until her stomach spoke up for her making her blush. "Come on don't be shy, Ban drilled his cooking skills into me since he told me Meliodas didn't know shit." He said with a chuckle.

Jericho took her seat and started eating realizing that it was just as good as Ban's cooking. Naruto soon made his own plate and joined the two for breakfast forgetting about yesterday's events and hoping to find peace for the day.

With Ban

The fox sin of greed soon found himself along with Veronica, Margaret and Gilthunder on their way to Naruto's apartment.

"Just a heads up, you may be his relatives, but his apartment is not fit for a king." Ban said earning nods since they remembered most of the citizens hate Naruto and most wouldn't house him.

The group made it and you could tell his companions were already disgusted by his house. What made it worse was the fact that it got tagged again showing all the "demon" and "kill yourself" remarks.

"Fun fact Biju are actually made of energy with no divine nor demonic power." Ban said trying to lighten the mood, "Another fun fact, killing a Jinchuriki will only release the Biju and none of the other guys are very merciful after being pissed." He said making them feel worse for the boy.

"They'd be praising my nephew if this were Liones with how much sacrifice he's put in!" Said Veronica angrily.

"Regardless, we should still check on him." Said Gilthunder hoping he doesn't have to unleash his wrath on any villagers.

They went up to the door and knocked on it several times with no answer, "Naruto it's me open up!" He shouted with no answer, "Your aunts and Gilthunder are with me!" Still no answer. "Hold on I have a spare key." He said trying to put it through the knob only for the whole door except the job he put the key into to fall.

Ban quickly inspected the entry way, "After many years of them trying to break in and with us reinforcing those hinges and locks it finally fell apart." Ban said just as a part of the ceiling fell behind him.

"Once we find better housing Naruto will be moving in us!" Said a determined Margaret with Veronica nodding in approval.

After a few minutes of searching the rundown apartment, Ban came to the conclusion that Naruto hasn't been home in a while. "I guess he didn't come home tonight." Ban said.

"Well where else could he be when he's not home?" Asked Gilthunder.

"Either in the hospital, hiding in the woods or he fell asleep in the training grounds. I didn't see a riot last night so the first two are out of the picture so I'm assuming he got bored after the meeting and dragged Jericho off to one of the training grounds." Explained Ban getting a shocked look the moment he mentioned a possible riot.

"What do you mean riot?" Asked Veronica.

"Oh that, it's almost October and that was the month some guy pretending to be Madara Uchiha possessed me in my fox form and made me attack the village." Ban said, "Funny cause the real Madara did the same in his fight with the first hokage which ended with him dead and me inside the belly of a red head." Ban continued.

Margaret got the jest of what he meant and sighed in relief, "At least my nephew wasn't attacked."

"We should find him before he does something to piss Jericho off, he may have been pretending to be an idiot, but he has the knowledge of pigeon when it comes to women." Ban said earning a chuckle.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the outside, "Who's that?" Asked Veronica.

Ban immediately sense the signatures around him, "Everyone hide, I'll take care of it." He said making all three hides in the shadows.

Ban quickly went out the door as he had to confirm his suspicions, as he went outside he noticed three nips of blond hair, three red ones and a white hedgehog shaped hairstyle.

"Damn it, I guess that's why he didn't check on us last night." Ban said to himself as he went inside. "Gil take the girls into the outskirts of the village, there's a training ground near a lake, Naruto usually likes to go there when he's stressed."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I have unwanted visitors to deal with." He said getting a nod as the linked haired man grabbed the two girls and disappeared in a strike of lightning leaving another hole in the ceiling, "Hopefully he's ok with living in the Boar Hat for a while." Said Ban as the apartment was close to shattering.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my son's house?" Ban turned to see an angry Minato and Kushina.

"I'm the guy who's been inside your wife." He said earning several growls, "And inside that other red-headed bimbo. The only difference is that I was treated like a wild animal when I was inside this bitch." He said.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Tsunade removing her green jacket.

"Fake breasts, fake appearance, fake strength, fake image of a kunoichi. Honestly Tsunade, Mito but at least she was realistic. Tobirama may have been a dick but at least he had the balls to use discipline unlike Hashi-baka who was too soft." He said getting a glare from the blond woman.

"You still haven't answered the question." Said Minato glaring at the untentional sex joke he made towards Kushina.

"Fine Minato, let me make this simple for you." Ban said looking down at the shorter man. "When you let that bastard Uchiha getaway and left the village to fend for itself in its time of need." He started poking the blond in the chest, "Then you made the greatest mistake… you ruined your son's life." He said making the man look down. "That's right, even when I was unstable you left; the village started thinking that he was me creating the October Fox hunts. I can tell how proud you are considering you made another rug rat to replace the original one." He said pointing at the red-headed toddler.

"Leave Menma out of this." Shouted the blond teen, clearly one of Naruto's sisters.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he shouted unleashing his nine tails and using one of them to smack her away.

"Kasumi!" shouted the red-headed twin as she ran towards her sister's side.

"Well I'll leave you thinking about who's life you've ruined; I have to go find my ne- son, I have to go find my son." He corrected himself.

"Oh no you…" Jiraiya was about to grab Ban only for the fox to grab his arm that was powering up a Rasengan only for it to disappear as Ban shattered his arm and kicked him several tiems making him fly into the wall.

"Jiraiya!" everyone shouted not noticing Ban leave in a fire shunshin.

"The nine tailed fox is out!" shouted Kushina, "Oh god if he's out then… oh god Naruto." She said.

"We have to find our son!" said Minato as he and Tsunade picked up his injured sensei.

_Training ground 7_

"Ok, I'm sure Ban is on his way here probably realizing I'm not at my crappy apartment especially since I might need him if I get any of you interested in chakra." Said Naruto as he led Jericho and Hawk to his empty training ground since he knew that team 7 had there day off today.

"You said chakra is like a life energy you unlock at a young age, right?" she asked getting a nod, "But at what age does it stop being possible?"

"I think 14 or 15 but Ban said there's some sealing method we can do and since Ban has a giant amount of it we can fill you up with some and can start training from there." He said getting a look of fear, "Ban told me about how a bunch of you guys drank the demon blood but don't worry this won't make you unstable considering Ban will purify his chakra since his… will make you insane." He said not getting a better look of confidence.

Soon the trio was surprised to see lightning strike close to them, "Oh hey Gil, you here to train to?" he asked the pinkette man.

"No, Naruto were you training all night?" he asked.

"No, I was sleeping in the Boar Hat after the meeting happened." He answered.

"Why the Boar Hat?" Gil asked.

"You might want to sit for this one." Naruto said as the three sat on the grass.

He went over the contents of the meeting and seeing his parents again and during that time Hiruzen went over how Minato lost all authority as Hokage and lost custody of Naruto. Naruto then went on the explain that his wrath built up leading to Jericho and Hawk having to watch him as he recovered in the Boar Hat while his two companions refused to leave his side. Then Naruto went on to explain that since he's a low ranking soldier and an orphan he still counts as a minor but Hiruzen gave him adoption forms for either Margaret or Veronica to fill out.

"Now that I think about it the old man wanted to meet everyone this morning to process you all citizens." Naruto added just before a tornado of fire appeared revealing Ban.

"I met up with your birth parents and almost broke Jiraiya in half." He said getting a nod.

"Ban you think you would have to count as a citizen?" Asked Naruto who shrugged.

"I've been here since the village was founded and I don't even have a bank account." He explained, "I thinks it's best I stay attached to your gut."

"Well I guess we better post pone training, Ban you should grab everyone at the hotel so I can sign them in." Naruto said getting a nod as Ban left in a fire Shunshin. "Come on, we better not keep the old man waiting." He said making everyone follow him to the tower.

_Hokage tower_

"Enter" Said Sarutobi dispelling his clones who were at work.

As the door opened, Naruto walked in revealing Gilthunder and the two princesses.

"Ah you must be the aunts Naruto has spoken aboutx" Sarutobi said.

"Yes I am Margaret first princess of Liones and this is my sister Veronica second princess of Liones." Margaret said as the sister bowed.

"I am Gilthunder, Holy knight of Liones." Gil Said.

"And aunt Margaret's lover." Naruto quickly added getting a blush from Margaret.

"You didn't have to mention that!" Gil shouted as his cheeks turned red.

"Anyways everyone else should be here... right now." He said as the doors opened to Ban leading everyone else in.

"Is... this everyone?" Sarutobi asked.

"Introduce yourselfs everyone." Naruto Said.

"I am Howzer, Holy Knight of Liones." Howzer Said.

"I am Griamore, Holy Knight and protector of princess Veronica." He said proudly.

"And her lover." Naruto added getting a blush from his other aunt.

"You didn't have to tell him that!" Griamore Shouted with red cheeks.

"He did it again!" Shouted Gil.

"Ok knock it off you two!" Shouted Dreyfus, "I am Dreyfus one of the grandmasters of the Holy Knights... and the father and uncle of those two." He pointed at the pink haired man and muscular man.

"I am Hendrickson, the other grandmaster is the Holy Knights." Hendrickson said.

"I am Guila, Holy Knight apprentice of Liones and this is my younger brother Zeal." Said Guila as she gestured to the boy hiding behind her leg.

"I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, I am Jericho, Holy Knight apprentice of Liones." Said Jericho.

"And I Slader, Captain of the Roars of Dawn of Liones." Slader Said from behind his mask.

"Now for us sins, I'm Ban the Fox Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins and know as the Nine Tailed Fox." He said getting gasps from the hidden ANBU making them take a defensive stance only to be knocked out by Gowther with his power.

"It would have taken too long to explain the situation to them. I am Howther Goat Sin of Lust, Sparkle." He said making a peace sign over his eyes.

"I am Merlin the Boar Sin of Gluttony." Said Merlin as Sarutobi suppressed the blood leaking out of his nose from the woman's apparel.

"I am Escanor, I bear the mark of the king of the jungle, the Lion Sin of Pride." Escanor said revealing the mark on his back.

"And I'm Hawk! I am the Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!" Shouted Hawk in excitement.

Sarutobi laughed at the last one already seeing Hawk's excitement. "Yes, good to meet you all, Naruto here has already explained to me why you are here and your relationship with him."

"He's our sister Elizabeth's distant grandson making him our distant nephew." Margaret said.

"Then since Naruto is an orphan and a low ranking Shinobi I will grant custody to one one of you." Sarutobi explained as the two sisters looked at each other then Naruto who smiled.

"Take your time." He said.

"Go ahead Margaret, you were always the more responsible one." Veronica said as her sister nodded and filled out the document.

"Then there's who else should look after him should you be unavailable." Sarutobi Said.

"I'll add your name below my mine Veronica." Margaret said getting a nod as she finished the last bit of information.

"Good I hereby declare you Margaret of Liones legal guardian of Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi Said as the two women wrapped their arms around their nephew.

'Lucky bastard' were the thoughts of Griamore and Gil.

"Now for citizenship unless some of you are capable of being Shinobi." Sarutobi stated.

"Ban I think the sins should sign up as Shinobi since they'll have more freedom to do whatever." Naruto said.

"That's right, then there's everyone else but the princesses and Zeal who can't defend themselves." Ban added.

"Hey I can totally protect myself!" Veronica Shouted in outrage.

"You do remember I grabbed you in a second right?" Ban asked

"And you were blown up by my mines." Guila added.

"That's because I never got that chance since father forbade anyone from training me." Veronica countered. "Still I want a chance and I don't want to live the boring life of a civilian." She continued.

"Aunt Margaret What do you think?" Naruto asked making the older woman sigh at her little sisters antics.

"As her elder... I will let her prove herself preferably under Hendrickson or Drefus guidance..." Veronica cheered, "But the moment she's too injured to continue or fails, I want her back as a civilian." Veronica fell face first into the floor.

"Alright I will get the necessary paper work." Sarutobi said.

After a long meeting, Ban and the rest of the Sins along with Slader were given jounin rank, Hendrickson and Dreyfus were also given jounin rank but marked as sensei's while Guila, Jericho and Veronica were given their own team as genin being instructed under Hendrickson and Howzer, Griamore and Gilthunder were put under Dreyfus as a Sensei. To support the decision, Gowther carefully passed on information to Sarutobi's mind revealing their combat experience without having to go to the effort of testing them on the field. In the end he gave everyone but Margaret and Zeal a forehead protector that they either put on the forehead or around their arm.

"Before we wrap up this meeting, we still have one more thing to mention." Said Margaret who turned to her sister who nodded.

Veronica places her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, Margaret and I have thought things over and since we adopted you, we've decided to let you take our surname." She said and soon found herself grabbed in a tight hug, Veronica smile at the sense of affection and returned it.

Everyone smiled at the affection and Sarutobi quickly pulled out a new document, "I guess you have to fill this one out now Naruto." He said to his surragote grandson who couldn't contain his excitement and signed the document. "Now for his legal guardian." He said prompting Margaret to sign it. "I hereby rename you Naruto Liones." He said getting a round of applause.

No one but Sarutobi was a blue to sense the man outside the hokage's window hiding listening into the conversation.

'Crap, Sensei what did you do?' Thought the man as he went of roof jumping, 'I have to tell Minato and Kushina, we have to annul this.' He thought worried.

_Later at the training field_

Naruto Liones soon found himself at the training field again preparing seals with Ban. The two took detailed precaution as to the impact meanwhile all the nights except for Hendrickson and Dreyfus were studying the scrolls on Chakra theory.

"So, your saying our magic power might not enough?" asked Gilthunder.

"It's good but learning a little bit more than firing it willy nilly might not be enough to survive in this world besides even if your lightning element is more powerful than any normal shinobi could reach, learning a few techniques help. Besides something tells me hand seals might be irrelevant within a few years for you guys." Ban explained finishing up the seal.

"Ok, were finished, Ban you might want to get your chakra ready while I get ready in case of any... incidents." Naruto said getting some scared looks.

"Incidents? Are you sure my son and nephew will be alright?" asked Dreyfus.

"Well after tapping into my elements after awakening to my demon and goddess powers I kind of learned I have some access to all the elements depending which of the powers I activate. Another fun fact certain combinations of elements can create new customs styles. For example water and air create ice and while earth and water create wood." Naruto said still confusing everyone, "Sorry I went on a tagent there, I was getting to wood which allows me to suppress Ban's power which can help considering the last time I tapped into his power I went insane." he finished making everyone feel skeptical.

"I'm having second thoughts." Veronica said.

"Hey I'm sorry that the only person here that can access chakra without this ritual is Zeal." he said shocking Guila.

"What does Zeal have to do with this?" she asked feeling threatened of her brother's safety.

"I'm just using him as an example, he's still a little kid so he has like 5 or 6 years available to him if he wants to develop his chakra naturally." Naruto said calming her down.

"Well anyone who's got second thoughts can stand back, everyone else can stand in the circle." Ban said as Jericho was the first to move into the circle first getting looks of surprise.

"Jericho?" Guila asked.

"I'm taking this chance, I don't want to be useless anymore and Ban promised this won't be like the demon's blood and besides Naruto will stand by in case something does go wrong." Jericho defended herself while Guila winced remembering the demon's blood and how it affected her and most of the holy knights, then there was the report her father died from the transformation caused by the demon's blood. However she looked up again and saw Howzer and Griamore moving up next.

"Really I expected aunt Veronica to go next, I guess uncle Griamore is more brave than the princess." he said causing the two to blush.

"U-u-uncle G-Griamore?" Griamore asked blushing while Howzer laughed.

"Hahahaha, looks like you became a great uncle already my friend!" Hendrickson laughed at Dreyfus's expense.

Dreyfus looked in confusion as Slader and Gilthunder also took up their spots, "Yay uncle Gilthunder stepped up!" Gil blushed at the words as he ended up turning towards Margaret who looked away in embarrassment but failing to hide her blush. Veronica got over her fear and moved up along with Guila who overcame her fear.

"You two sure you don't want to join in?" Ban asked the two holy knight grandmasters.

"We can handle instructing them but this chakra energy you speak of might not something we're really willing to experience." Dreyfus said remembering being possessed by a demon and earning energy from something considered a demon wouldn't help.

"Sir Ban not to offend you anything, but we've had enough with demon powers." Hendrickson added.

"I'm a structure of energy that can turn into a fox, but whatever, I see where you're coming from." Ban said shrugging off the demon comment.

"This might take a while so you all might want to get comfy." Naruto said activating his goddess powers as Ban's eyes turned to slits as a chakra cloak appeared.

"Zeal sweetheart, please hold my hand until your sister's done with the ritual ok?" Margaret asked the little boy who looked nervous.

"Ok Lady Margaret." he said grabbing her hand.

The jinchuriki and his tailed beast soon began their ritual causing a large force of demonic chakra to heavily drop a large amount of pressure onto everyone forcing most of them to take a knee or lay down on their stomachs.

"Hmm, I never would have taken a liking Ban for the magical arts." said Merlin being impressed by the rather complex ritual considering the man was a thief and a drunk for most of his life but became an intelligent and nurturing father figure.

The ritual ended twenty minutes later with everyone feeling exhausted as Naruto prepared his mokuton to summon several branches from the ground preparing for any unstable pseudo-jinchuriki to run around loose. After a minute, everyone appeared calm but what Naruto soon noticed were their faces... everyone had whisker marks. Margaret was the first to point this out as she ran towards Gilthunder's side as Zeal did with Guila.

"GIl, your cheeks." she said stroking them getting an odd reaction, "You just purred." she said making him blush.

Zeal did the same with Guila getting a pur as well, "Big sister, you also purred." he laughed stroking her making Guila push her brother away.

Slader was the only one lucky enough to have a mask on to keep his whiskers hidden away until Merlin appeared in front of him, "Slader remove your mask." she ordered.

"Big sister, why do you ask something odd from me?" he asked feeling nervous.

"It's an order from your big sister, now be a good little brother and let me see those cheeks." she commanded again.

"I would but I have... warts." he lied but Merlin wasn't having any of it.

"Escanor be a dear and hold him down." she said and the muscular man soon grabbed Slader from behind before he had the chance to escape.

"Yes Ms. Merlin, now hold still and let your let your big sister stroke you." he said as Merlin removed Slader's mask making him purr after stroking those cheeks.

"Hahahaha, you know Escanor I bet you would cute with these whiskers." she said complementing her admirer.

"Perhaps it would but such power is unnecessary for someone of my standing Ms. Merlin." he said as his weaker self blushed internally.

For the rest of the day Ban and Naruto checked on everyone's status as a temporary pseudo jinchuriki. After they finished, Ban explained how his energy would return within a week but their chakra coils should soon purify and develop on their own after the demonic energy leaves their bid their goodbyes as the holy knights, princess and all sins but Ban left leaving Hawk, Ban and Naruto to head back to the Boar hat. Naruto soon crashed onto his bed with Hawk at his side as Ban did the same in his own room.

_Midnight_

Naruto and Hawk were enjoying their sleep until they heard several bands on the front door, trying to ignore they both tried to fall asleep only for the banding to get louder. Naruto groaned as he got up and went to the door as Hawk yawned and followed him, as the two went down the stairs they ran into Ban who also looked annoyed as well.

"I swear if this is a summons to the council or a salesman..." Ban started who was already annoyed.

"I'll put oil in the fryer, maybe unwanted visitors will make good scraps for the pig." Naruto said as Hawk was unfazed.

"Might as well feed them to mom while we're add it." Hawk said.

Naruto rubbed his temples and opened the door to get ready to yell at his unwanted visit.

"Hello sochi." the stranger said and Naruto's adjusted as they widened at who he saw outside his door. "May we come in, it's been awhile since we talked." Naruto's eyes quickly turned red with black slits as he summoned Lostvayne to his side as Ban soon noticed who the visitors were and pulled out his three section staff. Hawk didn't like what was going on pulled out one of Merlin's food pills and turned into his dragon form.

"Please we just want to talk." said another voice only for Naruto's chakra to flair getting the attention of a lot of people within the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi woke up in his family's estates and prepared his ANBU to search for Naruto.

In the hotel, Merlin woke up Gowther and Escanor as they quickly got dressed and left to search for the source of energy assuming it was either Ban or Naruto who got themselves into some kind of trouble.

"Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Hear?!" Naruto asked as his curse mark started covering his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Wrath and Exams

**Note: Ok I couldn't help myself and I bet so many people will feel angsty reading the end of the last chapter, so I'll let the story continue just for this chapter. After that you guys will have to wait around three weeks for the full story.**

**One more thing, I fixed the thing Dreyfus said, I didn't get what the first guy said but the second guy helped clear it up**

**Last note: A lot of people are bastards in the story, not just the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Don't worry there's a few nice and loving people and a few people on their way to redemption.**

**Chapter 3: Wrath and exams**

_Last time_

"Can we trade?" he asked.

"No way I'm not sitting next to the creepy guy with no pupils." Answered Hawk.

"I guess you're going to have to stand Jericho." Naruto said making the woman sigh, "Unless you want to sit on my lap." He said making her blush.

"Why would you even suggest that?" she almost yelled.

"Then just stand behind me because that pig isn't going to move." He said as the pig had the face of determination.

_And the epic saga continues_

_Konoha eight years ago, age 6_

Naruto was balling his eyes out as he ran back to his apartment and locked himself inside. The reason was not for the constant belittling or hate from the villagers. It was the secret he uncovered from the man he saw as his grandfather.

He went snooping around the hokage's office and found a file with his name on it, inside his birth certificate. His real name, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the fourth hokage and princess of Whirlpool, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Not only that, there were notes of them being alive and leaving with his sister's he didn't know he had. Kasumi and Narumi, both holders of the Nine tailed fox's chakra while he contained the tailed beast's soul.

He saw the letters and messages revealing that they left him on their own accord right after the fox attacked letting the toddler know he was hated for holding the demon fox itself. His pseudo grandfather lied to him, all those times asking about his parents and here they were alive and abandoned him.

He cried all night in his crappy apartment thinking his parents left him because they didn't love him. He was alone and nobody loved him and the hokage was probably torturing him behind his back.

Sadly, Naruto was too discouraged to confront the old man about this let alone dig more into the information of his parents.

_Age 12 _

Naruto soon found himself inside his dream, something inside him felt off as he kept tossing and turning feeling as if half his body was burning while the other half felt frozen. Suddenly the dreamed pulled him into a bright new world filled with lots of greenery. The boy woke up and felt as if part of his face was burning forcing him to clutch part of his face in pain.

"Meliodas he's here." He heard a soft female voice.

"Hmm, so that must be him, he's pretty short for a warrior." Said a male voice.

"You're one to talk and you've led the seven deadly sins." He turned and saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes and silver hair, next to her was a short young man with blond hair and green eyes. As the two had their little conversation, the blond man noticed Naruto noticed them.

"Oh hey, are you Naruto?" asked the blond man receiving a confused look.

"Yeah, that's my name, but who are you two." Naruto asked the two who looked at each other for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Well Naruto this is going too hard to explain, but… we're your great grandparents from centuries ago." Said the silver haired woman.

"In a nutshell, we're ghosts, but we can still feel each other." The blond man said the last part as he groped the silver haired woman's large breasts making her face turn red as she whimpered in embarrassment.

"Meliodas please stop! We just met our grandson that doesn't mean should mentally scar him!" she said as he continued to grope her.

"Sorry Elizabeth, but you know this is how I show affection." The man now named Meliodas said as he stopped and kissed her cheek.

"Grandparent's… so you two are related to me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, we are! We wanted to meet our descendant!" said Meliodas.

"We have a lot to talk about Naruto!" added Elizabeth with a bright smile.

For the next hour, the three sat down on the grass as they regailled Naruto in their story thousands of years ago, just before the era of the sage of six paths where there was this kingdom named Liones where Elizabeth was the princess and Meliodas was a Holy Knight assigned to guard her family

Meliodas went on about his history thousands of years before about how he met Elizabeth's previous incarnations and the curse that caused his immortality followed by the Great Holy War followed by the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins. A group of seven individauls all baring the mark of a beast with their own unique abilities and how they were framed by the demon clan who possess the two Holy Knight grandmasters after they killed the original grandmaster at the time.

Elizabeth helped them reunite after hiding and saved Liones only to discover the conspiracy of the demon clan which led to saving the kingdom of Liones and later the kingdom of Camelot. However, it didn't stop there as the demon clan's elite chosen by the demon king himself were unsealed and returned to the world. The ten commandments released demons onto Britannia as the Elemental Nations were called before the sage of six paths changed everything.

Eventually the sins won and defeated all but one of the commandments, Zeldris, Meliodas's second younger brother who was loyal to the demon king. Sadly, Liones was engulfed in another Holy War and his best friend Ban was turned into a dark being of energy called a tailed beast in the shape of a fox. Naruto immediately recognized that Ban must be the fox trapped inside of him which Elizabeth confirmed looking at his seal with her goddess eye.

Meliodas and Elizabeth both explained that they would pass on their demon and goddess abilities as they knew the village would want him dead, but he had a much bigger role to fulfill. After helping him get an understanding of his abilities, the couple went onto explain how they froze their friends and hid them around the elemental nations. As for Ban, Elizabeth had her own sealing techniques developed that was greatly advanced compared to those of modern-day seal master and found a way for Naruto to free him from his aggressive state.

For the rest of the time, Meliodas and Elizabeth spoke to Naruto and comforted him about his feeling of abandonment knowing the truth of his family, however the two did their best to cheer him up. Meliodas wasn't good with words or understanding of family which left Elizabeth to talk to her grandson in order to help with his depression. Through their talk, Naruto learned about the concept of protecting people that are precious to him which led to him thinking about the few that care like the Ichiraku's and his sensei Iruka Umino.

After their long talk the couple passed on their equipment and abilities. From Meliodas, his Wrath, the sacred treasure Lostvayne, one of his outfits since apparently orange didn't cut it for the sin of wrath either and note for Ban from the both of them. From Elizabeth, her goddess eye along with her wings, her sealing arts and a technique to summon members of the goddess clan it was something the modern people of the elemental nations called a summoning contract.

"So, this is goodbye huh?" Naruto asked looking down at all the objects his ancestors left him only to get a tap on the head.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing fishcake. Besides now you know that you have family that cares about you and even more waiting out there for you." Meliodas answered as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Just because you won't see us anymore doesn't mean will drift away. We'll always be at your side cheering you on from the sidelines. " Elizabeth added.

"We never had the chance to meet you, but we see how great you'll be, maybe you'll make a bigger name for yourself. Whatever happens we'll be proud of you." Meliodas finished only to be surprised as he and Elizabeth were both engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you… a family… it's all I wanted." He cried as the two hugged him tightly as the world soon began to fade away.

"Remember about the family you have waiting for you." They both said, "Goodbye Naruto."

Thus, the two disappeared and Naruto woke up to find all the items in his arms. He quickly recalled his dream and now sported a look of determination. A new mission fell upon him.

Reunite his family, first the one stuck in his gut.

A few months later, Naruto eventually learned how to activate his eye and after the use of his summoning contract given to him by Elizabeth, the boy found himself in a realm similar to heaven. There he met the new system established within the goddess clan after the last Holy War ended. After his initial arrival, his eye went off on its own revealing his identity to the angels and other inhabitants of the realm. Naruto then explained to the goddess council who he was, and they searched his mind for lies only to find the truth and accepted him through some pure of heart test that invaded his mind.

Finally accepting him, the goddess clan declared Naruto worthy of being their summoner and granted him a familiar name Celine who had yet to earn her own wings. From then on, they had worked on teaching him the sealing arts which Elizabeth established along with the abilities they've obtained since the dawn of their existence. During this time, they studied his seal and found a way to free Ban from his insanity as the Nine Tailed Fox.

Ban was freed through a quick scuffle and learned about Naruto's true purpose of freeing him thus beginning another year of training under the now bijuufied deadly sin. Afterwards began our story of finding the rest of the seven deadly sins and remnants of the kingdom of Liones.

_Present day (I know, you were all waiting for this)_

Naruto now stood in the doorway, behind him was his father figure Ban the Fox sin of greed and his new friend Hawk, a pig that turns into any magical animal he eats.

"I ask again, what are you doing here?" he asked the two people in front of him. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, his former parents who willingly abandoned him for the sake of raising two other children and then replacing him with another child. As he looked behind them, he could see one blond and one red head with a smaller red head holding her hand, his biological siblings. Next to them, two of the sannin Hiruzen Sarutobi's former students, Jiraiya the toad sage and Tsunade Senju the slug princess.

"Sochi…" Minato began but heard a feral growl, "Naruto, we're your parents…" another growl this time from Ban. "We've come to take you home." At that point he received a door slam as Naruto didn't want to waste any of his wrath on his birth "father" or anyone else. However, before he could go back, he heard more constant knocking on the door.

"Go away!" He shouted only for more knocks, "I said go away!" he shouted as the knocks constantly became more consistent.

"I'll deal with them." Ban said rolling up his sleeves keeping his three-piece weapon on hand as he opened the door, "Can't you damn people leave us the hell alone?! You forgot him for most of his life, why would he want you now?!" he asked/shouted making some of them flinch.

The red-haired girl Narumi decided to speak up, "What would you know! You're the reason his life is miserable!" she shouted only for her knees to fail her as Ban emitted his KI.

"I'm sorry was I the one who abandoned him? No, was I the one who beat him an to an inch of his life? No, was I the one who started hunting him like a wild animal on his birthday? No, was I the one who kicked back eating lobster, walking on the beach and expecting to get everything right back returning to a village that was practically destroyed and leaving a baby behind for the village to kill him only to be defended by an old man who's close to knocking on deaths door?!" he shouted the last part. "So, tell me, what exactly have you done that's so great? What have you done worthy of him coming back to your family when he has a new one who accepted him with open arms?" he asked still emitting his KI.

Tsunade decided to use her grade A 1st grade English speaking skill (Japanese in their case) on Ban, "Stop lying stupid fox, you and Sarutobi sensei are just trying to guilt trip them! Now tell that dumb brat to come out and…" Tsunade soon found herself punched and sent flying a hundred meters.

"Your pathetic excuse for a kunoichi have no right to assume lies, the only good thing you're for is being a band aid other than that you had to hide behind a pervert and pedophile earning your title narrowly after surviving a fight with Hanzo." Ban said coldly as Tsunade was shocked to see her body was unable to respond to her movements.

Ban soon looked to see several chakra chains around him, "You know this would work if I was still insane." He started as he flexed his biceps as the chains themselves cracked and fell apart, "The thing is I was never normal before I became a bijuu." He added, "Now if you excuse, me I'm going back to sleep." He said casually putting his hands in pockets.

What nobody thought he noticed was Minato and Jiraiya preparing Odama Rasengans, the two charged him not knowing Ban was about to strike back only for a fast blur to pass his sight. The Fox sin soon turned to see Naruto drawing out Lostvayne and his short sword about to block both rasengans.

"**Full Counter!" **he shouted sending both jutsus back obliterating their owners. The smoke cleared revealing Naruto in his basic curse mark stage as his eyes turned dark purple and lost his pupils but maintained a less than satisfied look. "Come on Ban, I don't have time to put up with stupidity." He said getting a nod only for several sets of chakra chains coming towards him. Naruto quickly dashed away and started making copies of himself to start cutting down the chains.

"Sochi please, come home so we can be a family again!" shouted Kushina as tears formed in her eyes.

"You had nearly a decade and a half hoping to train two girls to use one trick that they lost. Then you replace me with that?" he pointed at Menma who was hiding behind his sisters, "Now you have the audacity to want me back? Why because I have more potential? Because you can't handle someone else giving me love? Or is it to boosts Jiraiya's ego so he could be recognized as the guy who saved humanity because of that toads crappy drawings?" he asked getting a shocked look.

"How do you know about the prophecy? Only the toads know about it?" asked Jiraiya feeling concerned.

"You forget about the other powerful summons and the ones who came before them." He said confusing them, "Thousands of years ago there were only two clans and one of them is currently sealed away and the other was the one who initiated the concept of animal summoning, however some became rogue and were either hunted down or left in hiding until the clan itself disappeared leaving species like the Snakes and Toads to move around as they wish." Naruto explained getting confused look except for Jiraiya who knew the story since Fukusaku and Shima explained the story based on what Gamamaru was able to remember but never knew who started the summoning contracts.

"Well then how do you know the story? What summon do you have?" Jiraiya asked only for Naruto's wrath to go down as he takes off his jacket revealing his two large wings with two smaller ones beneath them.

"The goddess clan, but modern legends call them the angels." He says shocking only Jiraiya and Tsunade as they were the only ones to hear the tales of an angel summoning contract. Something rarer and possibly more powerful than the stories of dragons and hell hounds. "Now that's enough for tonight." Naruto said covering his wings and turning back around the tavern, "Come on Ban, I'm not in the mood and the exams are in a couple days."

"Wait we're not here brat!" shouted Tsunade in outrage, first the kid is too stubborn to come back to his family, next she had her butt kicked in a single strike and now the brat claims to have potentially the rarest summoning contract.

"Really? Because I'm done with you." He said not looking back, without warning he pulled out Lostvayne as he slashed at multiple chains making them shatter faster than they appeared. "I said. I'm done with you." He said looking at his sisters and Kushina.

Before Kushina could say anything, she felt a slam in her face and fell hard on her side. She looked up and saw a freak of nature, "Bow before the Captain of the order of Scraps Disposal!" Hawk shouted. "Now fear my form, Tyrant Dragon!" he shouted confusing the three women.

"Dragon?" Kushina asked.

"Dragon." Hawk responded.

"Dragon?" Kushina asked again.

"Dragon! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" he shouted, "Beware my flames!" he shouted as Kushina braced herself only to look up again to see Hawk panicking as fire came out of his snout. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" he panicked.

"You really need to practice that." Ban deadpanned then stuck out his hand not looking at what he grabbed.

Minato looked in shock seeing his Rasengan was stopped again without effort but smirked as he saw Jiraiya finishing a seal and running towards Ban, "Now sensei!" he shouted getting Ban's attention as Jiraiya placed a seal and activated it smirking at Ban's surprised look.

"**Fuin: K…" **the toad sage was interrupted the seal was negated and sent him flying back.

"Nice try but I have my own safety seals." Ban said putting chakra around his torso revealing a white rune style seal on his back. "So, the angels went ahead and said something about a bunch of guys wearing nail polish with black cloaks covered in red clouds. Long story short, they want to get my power which involves possibly killing Naruto, so fishcake decided to put safety seals on me." Ban said shocking everyone and Jiraiya who recently heard about the Akatsuki.

"Ban let's go back before we waste anymore time." Naruto said getting a nod as the two and Hawk who was still nursing his nose walked. Just as they made it the entrance Naruto quickly caught the tri pronged kunai and smashed it in his hand. "I'm done with this banter." He said coldly. Minato soon tried using his signature technique only for everyone and his family to find themselves surrounded by purple squares.

"Merlin's here." Hawk said as his burns healed up.

"Took you long enough beautiful." Naruto said looking up to see Merlin float down with Escanor and Gowther at her side.

"Well I would have… wait what did you just call me?" Merlin asked suddenly blushing.

"I said woman." Naruto lied keeping the same face, while Escanor felt jealous and Gowther tilted his head.

'Not even Escanor could make someone as serious as Merlin blush. As a big brother I should congratulate him.' Gowther thought.

Merlin still kept her blush, "O-o-okay. Anyways I recently felt the presents of your wrath building up and I had to wake these before changing." She explained.

"Merlin, Escanor and I were the only ones who changed, you on the other hand took of your clothes and put a jacket on before we left." Gowther said making Escanor blush remembering the fact that Merlin is always wearing revealing clothes. "Anyways, what happened and why does it involve these people?" she asked as Sarutobi arrived with several ANBU on his tail.

"Naruto what is going on?" he asked looking around to see the Uzumaki-Namikaze family trapped in their mini prisons along with his former students.

"Good, now I don't have to explain myself twice." Naruto said and he began to explain how the family woke him up wanting to bring him home which led to a small scuffle involving them attacking Ban and them trying to grab Naruto with their chakra chains only for both attempts to fail ending with Merlin trapping everyone.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples looking at the family and his foolish students. "I guess as long as your power is kept under wraps and you have Ban under your control should he run wild, then I can dismiss this situation." He said getting nods from Naruto and the sins. "As for the rest of you, I do not want a repeat of this incident especially attacking the nine tailed fox when he's restrained. In other words, I want you all to stay away from Naruto unless he approaches you first." Sarutobi said getting shocked looks.

"Sarutobi you can't just separate us…" Minato started but was interrupted by a raised hand.

"You had nearly a decade and a half, yet you suddenly persist as if you've been close all your life. Why should I feel any sympathy for you?" he asked.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi there is no way I'm letting you separate me from my baby!" Kushina shouted in rage.

"I could always keep them here; Naruto's predecessor couldn't break free from these cubes without his full power. Or I could transport them somewhere else." Merlin suggested.

"Just do that, I'll move the Boar Hat somewhere more secure in the morning." Naruto said.

"As you wish." Merlin said ignoring his ex-family's protest as she transported them to the other side of the village.

"Since nothing too problematic happened, I'll will dismiss myself. I will see you during the chunin exams Naruto." Sarutobi said earning a nod as he disappeared along with the ANBU.

"Thanks Merlin, I'll see all you guys in the morning." Naruto said.

"Goodnight little brother." Gowther said using his signature peace sign.

"Goodnight Mr. Naruto." Said Escanor politely as possible.

"Goodnight." Merlin said last before transporting herself and the other two back to the hotel.

Naruto, Ban and Hawk went back inside continuing their sleep.

_The next day_

Everyone got together and prepared their training with chakra. Naturally the three misfits were most eager in hopes of proving themselves, the three women were still nauseous at the feeling of the chakra coursing through their bodies and Slader was being held down Escanor as Merlin started acting out of character and stroking his temporary whiskers.

"Ok, everyone I hope your excited to learn about using your chakra!" Naruto said as he pulled out several pieces of chakra paper. "Before we get into those boring exercises that Ban will want to start off with, I want to see what everyone's affinity is." He said passing everyone a piece.

"So, the basic rules are that it's possible to have more than one, but secondary or tertiary affinities might be weaker than your primary and like what I said about wood, two or more affinities could create a custom one." Ban started, "For fire it will obviously burn and turn to ash, wind will split in half, lightning will wrinkle, earth will crumble into dirt and water will become wet and damp." He finished as everyone took their turns.

Slader went first as his just crumbled into dirt, "Pretty strong only to earth, I'm sure that will easy to figure out." Said Ban.

Veronica went next as her paper became wet and partially wrinkled, "Mostly water, that might tough, but I'm sure lightning might best to start off with." Said Naruto giving his aunt some hope.

Guila's paper started burning before exploding, "Seriously? If you didn't want your affinity checked you could've just said so, didn't have to blow it up. Fire's pretty easy to learn though so good for you and your cute eyes." Said Naruto.

"Wait what did you just say?" Guila asked sporting a blush.

"I said good for you." He responded hiding the truth.

"No after that!" Guila demanded.

"After what?" he asked looking confused as Ban and the rest snickered.

"Never mind!" she said in frustration, however that red on her cheeks was from something else.

Jericho went up next ignoring the joke, her paper split in half with one side dappening and the other piece turning into ice. "Hm, I wish that Haku guy was still alive, only ice user I know, but then again at least you get to spend time with your new best friend who's one of the few wind users here." Ban said pointing towards Naruto.

Now for the misfits Howzer went up feeling eager as his paper split in half with one of the sides turning into dirt, "Cool, we can both work on magnet release later, I'll see you Jericho after basic are done Howzer." Naruto complimented the only member of the trio who wasn't his uncle.

Gilthunder went up next creating wrinkles and damps, "Like I said water is a bit tricky, lightning is already your strong point, so we'll start there." Gil merely nodded.

Griamore was also eager and quickly turned his paper to dirt, "Just earth again, at least it's a good element to use for defending against most elemental jutsu and physical attacks, you might want to work with Slader on that one." Ban analyzed.

"Ok, that looks like everyone has their affinity checked, we'll work on a few control exercises before trying to increase your reserves. So, for now Ban's got a training schedule for all of you to follow." Naruto said as training began with his least favorite exercise… TREE CLIMBING! Then they would move onto water walking a couple days later before teaching them some basic jutsu.

Three days passed and with the help of Hendrickson and Dreyfus, Naruto and Ban managed to help everyone gain the hang of the exercises. For some reason Gowther stuck around after somehow finding a cheerleading outfit with pom poms hoping to find some energy into motivating everyone. At least his rather feminine figure made it less disturbing for some of the men as he still had that neutral tone despite yelling out positive things the whole time.

The rest of the week passed and through some practice, the jnchuriki and his beast learned that everyone's reserves were high chunin to low jounin level making it difficult to perform low level techniques like the clone jutsu. Naruto had some bad flashbacks that day, but he moved on teaching them his shadow clone jutsu which in turn did scare some of them knowing that they had a copy of themselves running around on their command sending back memories once they dispelled.

By the last day, Naruto had explained the concept of the chunin exams and how difficult they may be to Dreyfus and Hendrickson seeing if they wanted to let their assigned Holy Knights in while mentioning that all jounin sensei's will likely be nominating the genin that graduated three months ago. After a long talk, the two former grandmasters decided to go for it knowing that their assigned students have already had years of experience in the battlefield except for Veronica. Then again, the girl has shown progress rather quickly and has started learning her elemental manipulation earlier than the rest, next there was Guila and Jericho who've been trained to guard her, but then there was the fact those two almost killed her the first time when under the influence of demon blood. They banished the thought as they looked at the three women working together on a jutsu Naruto told them about after they finished their chakra control exercises. In the end, the two agreed and decided to let their students join in the test, even if they didn't earn promotion, they could still earn experience in what the shinobi world looks like.

_The day before the exams, Hokage Tower_

The jounins except for Kakashi arrived and quickly eyed the two new arrivals, a man with white hair in white armor and a man with long brown and red armor with shinobi headbands around their arms were among them. After an hour, Kakashi finally arrived as he was seen forcefully dragged by several ANBU that Sarutobi sent revealing that something was off since their hokage was less relaxed than usual.

"Remind me to reevaluate everyone on their rank, clearly some people assume the rank they have warrants freedom to do whatever they wish." Sarutobi said in a neutral tone.

"Well hokage-sama I was on my way until…" the cyclops was interrupted.

"Kakashi I swear if that ends with a lie consider your Icha Icha outlawed from the village." Everyone gasped at the hokages claim as Kakashi paled.

"I have no good excuse; I was reading my favorite literature." He said quickly waiting for a nod of approval.

"Ok, now that is away, who will be nominating their teams for the chunin exams?" Sarutobi asked getting everyone out of their stupor.

Everyone one of the rookie nine's sensei nominated their genin, just as Iruka began to speak up only to be silenced by Sarutobi who didn't want to have any of it. After a long argument about them being ready, he did point out to Iruka that Kakashi was the one who joined ANBU literally within a decade of his life. Thus, the argument ended, and it was time for the two former grandmasters to speak up for their teams.

"I, Dreyfus nominate team 11, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer for the chunin exams."

"I, Hendrickson nominate team 12, Guila, Jericho and Veronica for the chunin exams."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the two but concluded that Naruto must have explained the exams and predicted the sensei's nominating everyone despite being fresh out of the academy. All the other sensei eyed the strangers and the people they named as they weren't seen around the village and neither were their supposed students.

He dismissed the jounins for the day leaving them all to let their students know about the upcoming exams.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Our favorite blond was currently walking Howzer and Guila, showing them around the village. Usually starting off with the ramen stand, the two were skeptical at first but surprisingly almost converted to Naruto's ramen-based religion. After several bowls dozen bowls, note that a third of these were consumed by the former Holy Knights, the trio moved onto looking around the village checking out the sights until they saw a large figure dressed as a cat holding a little boy by his shirt.

Naruto immediately recognized that the boy was Konohamaru and dashed behind the catsuit boy and placed Lostvayne behind his neck.

"Well punk you should…" the catsuit kid was interrupted feeling cold steel near his neck.

"This could end in three ways, but I'll let your friend here with the fan decide." Naruto said as he made copies of himself with Lostvayne surrounding the catsuit and pointing blades to his throat, "One I end you here, two I turn you into the ANBU for hurting the grandson of the hokage or three… you put him down, walk away and pretend you're life wasn't going to end." He said in a cold voice making the catsuit feel cold sweat. "Or maybe you'd like to speak to your angry jinchuriki friend watching from the tree." He added as the two nin looked back to see a red head who looked less than happy.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village." He said in a cold neutral tone.

"Gaara I-I…" the boy now identified as Kankuro stuttered.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He threatened as Kankuro put Konohamaru down. "I would like to apologize for my sibling's behavior." The red head said.

"I see, can I assume you Suna nin are here for the exams?" Naruto asked eyeing the kid and noticing his strange aura.

"Yes, I am Subaku no Gaara and who might you be?" the red head named Gaara asked.

"Naruto Liones." He plainly answered.

"I will hope to see you in the exams Naruto Liones." He said leaving with his two siblings in tow.

"Noted." He said to himself turning to Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon. "Ok, what happened did you trip on your scarf and blame someone else again Kono?" he asked the boy who looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?" Konohamaru asked as Howzer and Guila walked up getting out of their daze from Naruto's intense confrontation.

"Kono how many blond guys with whiskers do you know?" he asked getting a confused look from all three of the kids. "How many guys have hit you over the head not caring who your grandpa was?" he asked.

"Nii-san?" he asked getting Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Yes Kono." He said in a plain tone.

"Wait, if you Naruto then why did you say your last name was Liones and not Uzumaki?" he asked in curiousity.

"Oh that, I found my long-lost relative and she adopted me." he said getting a shocked look, "I'm a Liones now."

"Wait so who are these guys?" he asked pointing to Howzer and Guila.

"These are my other friends who just showed up to the village, this is Howzer and Guila." Naruto answered.

"Hey brats!" Howzer said.

"Nice to meet you Kono." Guila said politely.

"Boss is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru whispered.

"No Guila here rejected me earlier." Naruto answered getting a blush from his female companion and a laugh from Howzer.

"No, I did not!" she defended herself.

"So, do I have a chance?" he asked.

"No!... I mean…" Guila turned to see Naruto hold his knees as he buried his face in them.

"Don't worry I'm sure Jericho or Merlin well at least give you a chance." Howzer tried to comfort Naruto already knowing this was just some joke his fellow blond was pulling.

"Anyways, I'm just helping show these guys around since they just joined the shinobi corps." Naruto said getting out of his fake depressive state.

The group talked for a bit before the Konohamaru corps left leaving Naruto to finish his tour before Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Hey Nar… uto" he said eyeing the blonde's new appearance.

"Can I help you Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked as the jounin gave him the sheet and explained the chunin exams but quickly found the sheet back in his hands signed. "Already aware, I'll see you in the academy tomorrow." Naruto said before the jounin vanished.

"I'm actually pretty excited for the exams." Howzer said in excitement.

"Indeed, it may be a good learning experience." Guila added.

Naruto helped the two make it back to the hotel ending the tour as they had to prepare for the exams in the morning.

_The next day_

Naruto quickly put on his vest and tie as ran off early to start the exams. Making it first he had to stop at the entrance to wait on his least favorite people in the world (I bet you forgot those two eh?), leaving him their waiting for a half hour as exam takers were already on their way into the building. After a long wait, Sasuke showed up looking like he hated the universe for some reason while Sakura had hearts in her eyes as usual. The two soon stopped as they noticed him, surprisingly Sasuke recognized Naruto first as he activated his Sharingan to search for a genjutsu.

"You going to keep staring at me or are we going to take the test?" he asked making the Uchiha break out of his concentration.

"Dobe? Where the hell were you the entire week?" asked Sasuke as Sakura nodded in agreement as usual.

"Visiting family." Naruto answered as he started walking in prompting his teammates to follow him.

"You're an orphan you don't have a family and never will!" screeched Sakura.

"So is Sasuke but you don't hear anyone complaining about him being an orphan." Naruto said as she blushed realizing what she just said, surprisingly that grew a tick mark on Sasuke's head.

The trio moved on until they saw a crowd building up near a doorway to a room with the wrong number considering they are on the wrong floor.

"Sasuke don't say anything, if they can't see something simple then they're aren't worth your time." Naruto said getting Sasuke's attention, "For Pete sake there's a Hyuga right there, literally one dojutsu ability and he doesn't even know how to use it. If Itachi wanted weak prey he would've went after them, don't you think?" Naruto asked egging Sasuke on as he agreed.

The three left without a word but didn't notice the Hyuga and his team who heard the blond speaking, the bun haired one slapped her forehead at a simple mistake, the bowl cut also realized his mistake and promised to do a large number of unorthodox things should it happen again and the Hyuga fumed for being disrespected and for not noticing something foolish and simple. Regardless the new trio followed Team 7 on their way to real testing sight.

(Skipping Lee's confrontation, wait how did he show up on the other side of them? Wasn't team Guy behind them a while before the fight?)

Afterwards Team 7 finally made it the exam area where Kakashi was waiting for them and disappeared after giving them whole concept of showing up on time which they glared at their sensei since he was a hypocrite.

"Sasuke-kun!" The blond turned and heard a loud screech as Ino hugged Sasuke earning a burning glare from Sakura.

"I guess your Sensei signed you up to, this is so troublesome." Spoke up a lazy voice who was revealed to be none other than Shikamaru Nara and his friend Chouji beside him stuffing chips into his mouth. Then he looked around, "Hey where's Naruto?" He asked as Team 8 also appeared.

"Well it looks like the rookie... 8 is here?" Kiba asked making his presence known but unlike team 7, they weren't able to recognize him.

"Idiots he's right here." Sasuke pointed at the blond who looked disinterested and was speaking to some silver haired genin.

"So in a nutshell you have cards that give me just about anyone participating in these exams?" Naruto asked the silver haired man.

"That's it, anyone on your mind?" The silver haired man asked.

"Do you have yourself?" He asked making the silver haired man eyes widen.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have yourself in there or is Kabuto not your real name?" Naruto asked making the man identified as Kabuto sweat.

"I- uh... no it's ironic I really don't have myself." Kabuto lied with this not going unnoticed by the blond.

"So, you a genin with several years of experience taking the exams staying at the lowest rank we have managed to get sensitive material such as information on our competitors like that sand ninja and bowl cut kid but not yourself?" Naruto asked making Kabuto feel more nervous.

"Yup, I thought no one would bother knowing the messenger thinking there were several other guys who are much stronger than myself." He lied again.

"Oh well, I guess you just wanted less attention, too bad you already got a lot spreading the fact you have other people's information." Naruto explained making Kabuto sweat drop realizing this was a waste of time and he literally just put himself on the spot revealing he had everyone's personal information. "Hey Kabuto, you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kabuto asked feeling alarmed again.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kabuto by the shirt and moved him aside as a genin covered in bandages punched the floor only for him to receive a heavy kick to the face.

"Wow thanks!" Kabuto said in appreciation as the bandage wearing genin was helped by his teammates leaving the rest of the rookie 9 in awe and Naruto's speed and strength, those thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ok break it up sound genin, you too blondie! Now everyone gets inside and take a number, you'll be sitting wherever your number is assigned!" shouted the man.

(Ok, I's sorry but I have skip this part, we all know what happens, Naruto panics, very few figure out the meaning of the test and people like Sakura, not counting the hidden chunin, wasted their academy career studying chakra theory hoping it would make up for something, sadly this was not one of those moments.)

'Ha and they made fun of my book smarts' Sakura thought, the hour finished with Ibiki Morino explaining the concept of the test crushing the pink haired girl's parade. After that a woman in a rather revealing outfit with a pineapple shape hairstyle busted through the window. Again, the next part was in training ground 44 or the Forest of Death.

At the forest, Naruto caught up with veronica's team finding himself in her embrace, he found himself catching up with them before the men showed up. "I see everyone had issues with it like I did." Naruto stated earning nods from everyone except Griamore.

"I didn't see too much trouble with it, father made sure I studied a lot before I made it as a Holy Knight." He said while Gil and Howzer remembered how Dreyfus would always push the occasional book smarts instead of relying running around with a sword or lance in hand.

"My father did the same, he would go ballistic when he found me playing swords with the men and not because I made Griamore cry." Veronica said as the large man in question blushed remembering how Veronica was the strong one when they were kids while Margaret preferred to keep rough housing to a minimal.

Everyone chuckled at Griamore's expense before they saw Naruto catch a kunai in without looking away and snapping it in half before backhanding the empty space behind him only for it to be filled by the pineapple hair shaped proctor to fill that space.

"A fellow leaf shinobi attacking a comrade. Let alone the one I once called my sister?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone making the woman look at him shock.

'Whiskers…' was all she thought before moving back to her position before announcing the next stage of the exams.

"Naruto did you have history with the proctor?" Gil asked placing a shoulder on Naruto.

"That lover of my aunt…" he started making him blush, "was Anko Mitarashi, someone I thought I could trust until I was abandoned again. Even now I have doubts about certain people, it's the reason for my occasional change in attitude." Naruto explained leaving more questions than answers.

Anko finished her explanation of the two scrolls and wavers that need to be signed thus beginning the second stage of the chunin exams. However right before they started, Naruto utilized Ban's lessons in being a pickpocket and took the scroll from Sasuke knowing the Uchiha had no chance of hanging onto it until the end. Regardless he gave his goodbyes and went off into the forest with his team not noticing the strange stares behind them.

A little while later, Naruto went off on his own to relieve himself while Sakura and Sasuke were talking about some kind of strategy until they heard several loud snaps and a squelch. Before they could react, a body was tossed towards them, the disturbing part was that the head turned 360 degrees once its stopped. The two took to the trees disregarding the safety of their teammate only to run into a female grass ninja.

The female toyed with Sasuke making him use up all his chakra before going up to his neck and biting him making Sasuke scream in pain as a strange tattoo like symbol appeared on his shoulder. "When the time comes, you will seek me out for power." Said the grass ninja only to be hit by another corpse. The woman looked up to see Naruto climbing up towards her.

"I wondered when you would show up, your friend Kabuto not only turned into a red flag saying he had everyone's personal information, but he reeked of snakes as well. There are only two treatorous snakes, one who hurt me and one who wants to hurt Konoha." Naruto explained, "Can you really call it revenge Orochimaru or this your way of bitching." He said mocking the grass nin who fumed as she ripped of her face revealing a pale man with long hair.

"I see I've been discovered, regardless I will make quick work of you." Orochimaru said pulling out his sword from his neck.

"I heard you've been seeking out immortality, yet you can't do anything about the fact you're slowly becoming senile." Naruto stated pissing the snake sannin off as he pulled out his short sword and Lostvayne.

"I will make you eat those words; I am a sannin boy and you should know your place when fighting your superiors." Orochimaru said trying to release a heavy amount of KI only for Naruto to smile and activated his own curse mark shocking the sannin.

"You sound like Tsunade and she's just a useless band aid, what does that make you?" he asked taking a stance.

Orochimaru fumed at the boy's arrogance while the rest of Team 7 prepared to watch Naruto take on Orochimaru but was shocked as Naruto revealed the darkness around his body to the point where he started growing demonic looking wings.

"No holding back and you better not be pathetic like your teammates." Naruto said.

"I will show you the power of a true shinobi! One more worthy than that rookie blond who took what was rightfully mine!" shouted Orochimaru as he dashed at Naruto who prepared for the assault.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4 - Fateful Battles

**Chapter 4 Fateful Battles**

**Note: Naruto will be seen as kind of flirty but no pairing has been set in stone, it will also help when you guys vote on the poll. One more thing, I'll be changing a slight piece of info when I edit the previous chapters, the thing is I wanted Naruto to meet Meliodas and Elizabeth after learning the truth followed by meeting Ban for the first time so watch out for that.**

_Last time_

"Boss is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru whispered.

"No Guila here rejected me earlier." Naruto answered getting a blush from his female companion and a laugh from Howzer.

"No, I did not!" she defended herself.

"So, do I have a chance?" he asked.

"No!... I mean…" Guila turned to see Naruto hold his knees as he buried his face in them.

"Don't worry I'm sure Jericho or Merlin well at least give you a chance." Howzer tried to comfort Naruto already knowing this was just some joke his fellow blond was pulling.

_And the epic saga continues_

Kusanagi and Lostvayne soon clashed at each other, with both sides trying to one up the other in their desperate struggle for dominance. Orochimaru may have had decades of experience in nearly all types of fighting but Naruto used his prior advanced training under Ban who was stronger than Jiraiya and Tsunade to make him improve physically and mentally on the battlefield. The two fought fiercely with neither side showing any sign of missing balance making each other stay in near perfect synch.

"You've lasted this long and I haven't landed a scratch on you boy. Tell me who trained you? I doubt the academy or Minato's poor excuse for a student taught you anything." Orochimaru taunted as Naruto's curse mark reappeared and covered his face.

"Now that would be telling, but let me ask you this. Have you ever seen a real demon?" Naruto asked as he charged the sannin at a faster pace.

Orochimaru managed to block and hold down the slash as the blond was slowly pushing him into a corner. Suddenly the sannin felt a kick to his head as he fell and rolled away before nearly being stabbed by the sacred treasure. Orochimaru scowled as he saw four more Naruto's line up and try to take a stab at him only for the snake to regain his footing as he blocked or dodged all the slashes and stabs from all of the clones. Moments later Orochimaru managed to stab one of the blonds causing him to spit out his own blood as the kusanagi dropped his body, the sannin smirked believing he achieved victory only to see it disappear and for the other clones to continue their assault.

"How did you do that? Clones don't leak blood once dispelled and I can tell it wasn't a blood clone either otherwise it wouldn't just disappear." Orochimaru stated only for Naruto to smirk at his naivety.

"They aren't chakra based clones, they are based on one of my special abilities." Naruto stated not wanting the snake to go after his grandfather's sacred treasure and take it for himself.

"My my, perhaps I should look more into you. You are already proving to be much more of a capable fighter than Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru stated as he licked his lips with anticipation.

"I've always been better, I just let him show off while I played the fool." Naruto stated as his curse mark grew brighter.

Orochimaru attempted to catch him off guard only to take a slash from the back from another clone before losing balance and using too much energy into his next block from above. The sannin didn't realize it but the fight with Naruto was making him feel slow and more fatigued, he was sure it wasn't genjutsu and he didn't feel any kind of poison or toxin enter his body. Could this boy possibly have what it takes to keep up with an elite shinobi such as the sannin? Then there was the strange dark marking around his face, could that be affecting his power? Orochimaru ignored these questions as he violently charged his opponents while sending a couple of mud dragons after him only for rookie genin to avoid them and go after him again.

As for Naruto, he was feeling the strain of using the full power of the curse mark affecting his body, making part of him feel numb and exhausted but he had to finish this fight quickly whether or not he is able to end Orochimaru's life. Naruto took several deep breaths before setting up six more copies of himself.

"I want all but one of you to take cover and prepare _that _jutsu." He commanded as all but one of the clones left his surrounding, "You can give me cover while deal with the snake." The clone nodded as the two went after Orochimaru who made several mud clones of his own.

The pair managed to cut down most of the clones with little effort not realizing that Orochimaru wasn't within the battlefield as he was preparing a technique of his own.

A few minute later the two Naruto's managed to cut down all the mud clones leaving them frustrated as to where the real Sannin was hiding. The two looked up to see several barrages of snakes falling around forcing the doppelgänger to dispel after succumbing to hundreds of snake bites while the real Naruto burned away the snakes that surrounded him.

**"Five Pronged Seal!" **Naruto turned to see Orochimaru flying towards him with purple flames of chakra on his fingertips. Orochimaru smirked thinking his power would decline and shut down on the blond disbelieving that his abilities were not based on chakra. Just as his fingers were about to reach Naruto's naval, his hand was grabbed by strong grip that created a loud crunching sound. The pale man looked up to see Naruto was less than thrilled and only making his tighter.

"You honestly believe I would let someone as petty as yourself touch me with your dirty fingers?" Naruto asked in dark tone.

"Petty? Me a Sannin, you dare call me p... AGHH!" Orochimaru screamed as he fell on his knees trying to break his hand free of Naruto's grip.

With one hand sign Orochimaru summoned a couple of mud clones grabbing Naruto's attention long enough for the snake to remove his hand and free himself only to fail to notice the attack from behind. As Naruto dealt with the mud clones he smirked at his copy hitting Orochimaru from behind. As the snake fell face first into the ground, another clone hit him in the back with the same Jutsu. The snake immediately recovered and attempted to swipe at the clone only for it block as the other kicked him the face.

"Damn brat!" Was all Orochimaru said until receiving another hit from behind.

"Here you are being bested by the kid using the technique of your rival's student. I'm starting to see why the old man didn't pick you." Naruto said as Orochimaru fumed who continued his swipes only for them to be blocked followed by two more techniques revealing to be the Rasengan.

Orochimaru had enough, sure he was patient but he already wasted enough time being caught off guard by the boy. Sending another mud dragon and several more clones, Orochimaru took to the trees plotting an escape realizing that he wasted too much time already as the ANBU might have located the corpses of the grass nin he killed.

As for Naruto, he avoided the dragon and finished of the remaining mud clones and taking to the trees as well only to find that Sannin had already escaped. Then he turned his head to see Anko heading towards his direction promoting him to lower his curse mark. The blond boy kept a straight emotionless face when she landed beside him.

"He's long gone." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Anko growled knowing that the man who betrayed her as a child escaped her vengeance. She then looked up to see Naruto stare at her with a bored expression.

"I will be off now, my teammates should be here somewhere." He said turning only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Whiskers, I wanted to tell you..." Anko was interrupted as Naruto shook off her arm from his shoulder.

"Save it, I already fought one snake I'm not going to bother fighting another." Naruto said coldly as he began to walk away.

"Whiskers please, you have to understand that I..." she was interrupted again.

"Oh I understand alright, you already had your reputation as the snake whore so you couldn't handle being called the Fox whore either! Will if you want to talk about reputations, then you can wait until Jiji's next announcement and see what people have to say about me next!" Naruto shouted as he left in a swirl of fire.

Anko was taken back as she fell on her knees thought about his hurtful words. She soon found herself crying, the one thing she hasn't done since Orochimaru abandoned her. "Whiskers..." she said before sobbing.

As for the blond, he placed an illusion around him before finding a large tree branch to sleep in for the night.

_The next day, with Veronica's team_

"Man what a pain." Veronica complained as she sheathed her sword and started taking a drink from her bag.

"I guess that's ninja for you, even when your sleeping they'll attack." Jericho said retying her hair into a ponytail.

"Or in your case while you are bathing Jericho." Guila said making Jericho blush in embarrassment.

"If you two weren't so merciful I would have murdered them. Literally there are no rules against it." Jericho said glaring at their captives. Three rain ninja with some kind of insane asylum fetish according to their straightjacket looking clothing. Three men were tied to a tree covered in bruises and heavy cuts all over their body.

"Sometimes you have to be merciful Jericho, besides have you ever killed anyone?" asked Guila.

"No but I know who was almost your first kill." Jericho answered as her face turned towards Veronica who raised an eyebrow. Immediately after, Guila started bowing rapidly and apologizing to Veronica for almost blowing her up all those years ago. Jericho face palmed at the action, "Ok, ok, Guila get over it. We really need to hurry, I bet the boys already made it to the tower." jericho said making the two nod as they packed up and left the rain ninja behind but not without taking their scroll.

A while later, the trio heard heavy fighting along with several gusts of heavy wind. The strange fighting was a red flag but decided to investigate it anyways. As they approached they saw three genin in grey clothing, one female, one boy with black spiky hair and a boy with bandages over his face. The Sound Trio were standing over a boy in a green spandex who was knocked out, along with him was pink haired girl who wasn't lasting too long.

"Wait I know that girl." Guila whispered getting a raised brow from her teammates.

"Really who is it?" asked Veronica.

"I didn't get her name but I think I've seen her along with a raven haired boy and Naruto. That could likely be her teammate." Guila explained.

"Naruto's team, then where is he and that raven haired kid you talked about?" Jericho asked as she looked around and only saw Sakura not doing so well.

"Naruto may have a bit of a darkside but there is no way he would abandon his teammates, so there is a chance he's not too far." Veronica analyzed making the two nod.

"Maybe we should help, I mean from the looks of it they all seem pretty wounded and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind the assistance as long as they don't fight us for the scrolls." Guila explained.

"We gotta try, besides if something happens to that girl then Naruto could be disqualified. Don't you think Veronica?" Jericho asked the purple haired girl who analyzed the sound genin.

"The girl looks like a hand to hand fighter I can take her, Jericho you take the spiky haired boy and Guila you take the bandaged boy. Understood?" the two holy knights nodded. "For precaution." Veronica said as she pulled out a smoke bomb Naruto gave her along with several other supplies.

The princess tossed the bomb immediately blocking everyone's sight but the three girl's who charged in and all grabbed an opponent and got to work.

Veronica made a dash for the dark haired girl who was caught off guard and was barely able to block Veronica's sword with her kunai, but a few sword strikes later and the girl dropped her kunai and fell to her knees as her hand got slashed as well prompting the princess of Liones to grab the sound girl from behind keep her blade close to her neck. "Checkmate." Veronica said smirking as the sound girl growled.

Jericho ran after the spiky haired boy with the strange head piece and began to slash at him prompting the boy to block the attacks with his gauntlet, not realizing that he was only damaging it. Jericho saw his struggle and decided to speed things up, **"Godspeed Cross Slash!" **she shouted and ducked from his decapitating airwaves only to attack his chest creating several scars around it with the help of her long sword. Not giving up, the sound boy kept taking swings and kicks at her which Jericho either dodged or blocked every time until she found another opening by stabbing near the joints of his arms and legs leaving him temporarily vulnerable. Jericho quickly kept her foot above his chest while keeping her sword around his neck.

Finally Guila snuck up to the bandaged nin as she lit a fire on her rapier before the sound genin turned and saw her while he prepared his own attack. The bandaged boy fired his attack but Guila managed to jump out of the way as she charged him with the flame still ignited on her sword. The bandaged sound genin prepared to block only for Guila to come close and ignited an explosion causing the sound nin to fly back. Guila remained unfazed and went after the boy who quickly got up and fired several more waves of sound only for Guila to use her **Shot Bombs** in order to combat the soundwaves. It was strange to see but the fires managed to block the attacks while the extra **Shot Bombs** hit their target sending him flying into a tree while covered in burns. Before the bandaged boy had a chance, he looked up to see Guila nearly decapitating him by thrusting her rapier near his head.

"I suggest you surrender." said all three at the same time to their respective opponents making the sound genin growl in frustration. Suddenly everyone turned their heads at the noise of someone clapping, after a moment they turned to see Naruto smiling and clapping.

"Naruto-Baka where the hell were you!? You left Sasuke-Kun all by himself! Then you go ahead and leave then come back clapping!? I hope you..." Sakura stopped screeching the moment a boot hit her in the face.

"Ok, now I lost a good portion of my hearing." Naruto said casually as he stuck his pinky in his ear while walking to retrieve his boot.

"Na-Na-Naruto where were you?" asked Veronica.

"Sorry to worry you dear aunt of mine, but I dealt with a man who could summon snakes, fell asleep after straining Meliodas's power then suddenly heard fighting and saw you guys throw a smoke bomb. After that I watched and prepared in case this went south fast." Naruto explained. "Anyways, aunt Veronica you did well on disarming your enemy, Guila you reacted quickly while still preparing your attack good job and Jericho you were spectacular in avoiding getting a scratch and defeating your opponent fairly quickly." Naruto continued as he made the girls blush. "You might want to knock them out.

The girls nodded as they all hit each sound nin with the hilt of their individual blades. Naruto then sent a shadow clone to each body before finding a scroll on the bandaged boy's body.

"Thanks you three, I probably wouldn't have made it in time and fail the exams along with getting those two killed." Naruto said grabbing the scroll.

"We were worried about you Naruto." Veronica said.

"Veronica was the one who was worried, we couldn't see you so we decided to help out your team" Guila said with indifference.

"Aw, don't pretend you didn't worry about me Guila, I get Jericho because she believes in me but I can see the look of worry in your eyes." Naruto teased making Guila blush and look away while Jericho laughed at her dismay.

"Anyways, we've already got our scrolls and you have yours so we'll be on our way." Veronica said before giving her nephew one more hug.

"Ok, I'll see you and the guys at the tower." Naruto said returning the hug. Naruto waved goodbye to the girls moments before Sasuke woke up with weird black marks around his body. Needless to say he needed to make sure the idiot was going to become dangerous and quickly put him down with an Ark. Sadly for Naruto, he spent the entire afternoon dragging the two around on the dirt as he was mostly sore from fighting Orochimaru. The blond eventually made it to the tower entrance but decided to study the mark Orochimaru put on Sasuke's neck, something about his attitude and weird marks set off a lot of red flags which prompted Naruto to study the seal.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Michel" **shouted Naruto as a young man in his early adult years appeared. He had brown eyes, black hair and was dressed in a men's dress outfit with a purple beret. He had a bored expression until he saw Naruto.

"Ah, Master Naruto, do not mind me asking but is Celine not your familiar?" Michel Asked.

"Yes but I need something done which only someone of your caliber can complete Michel." Naruto said as he raised Sasuke up and showed his curse seal.

"I am no miracle worker besides his hair already looks like a duck's behind and those shorts with that logo on his shirt. Do not get me started, it would be better if you had Dominous look at him for fashion instead." Michel Criticized.

"Not the boy! The curse mark on the boy!" Naruto said feeling annoyed at Michel's antics. Michel soon picked up the boy and started sketching the the mark and quickly analyzed every detail while also taking several measurements and blood samples.

"I see, I will get back to you on this. For now you might want to keep a seal around it to negate its activation. Something isn't controlling they boy as his will is strong however it doesn't mean he won't be motivated to use it more." Said Michel finishing his sketch and disappearing.

Naruto nodded and quickly placed a negating seal on Sasuke's shoulder. He scanned it one more time before dragging both teammates into the room and opening the scrolls. Iruka appeared looking surprised before Naruto explained Sasuke's situation along with Sakura just being lazy as the chunin could see her smiling moaning about her Sasuke-Kun. Iruka sweat dropped before helping drop them off and reporting the curse seal to the hokage.

Naruto would soon end up finding himself speaking with Sarutobi about his fight with Orochimaru along with how he sent one of his summons to study the curse mark that was placed on Sasuke. Sarutobi sighed at the fact that his old student returned and was plotting something while Naruto risked his life and attacked him, regardless of how powerful he really is. Naruto was then dismissed leaving the hokage alone in the room in the tower to contemplate what to do about the exams.

"You can stop hiding Jiraiya." He said as the kabuki dressed man appeared, "You too Tsunade." The busty middle aged woman in the form of a 20 year old also appeared beside her former teammate. "Do you want to explain what you were doing spying on my conversation?" Sarutobi Asked already feeling frustrated.

"Well sensei, it's about Naruto..." Tsunade stopped noticing his glare, "We took the time to look at his perspective and I speak for Jiraiya as well when I say we want to know him better." She said with a hopeful smile.

Sarutobi scoffed, "Fourteen years and you just want to "know him better" that's what you call it? Fourteen years of loneliness and you assume if he doesn't accept Minato back he'll accept you two?" Sarutobi asked taking a long smoke.

"Sensei I know we screwed up but now that Naruto is the true child of prophecy..." Jiraiya stopped as he felt the KI in the room rise.

"So now that your prophecy is changed, now you want to spend time with him? And if he wasn't what then?" The old man asked feeling his patience run thin.

"It's not like that, we would've eventually made it back but now is the best time to start his training." Jiraiya poorly elaborated.

"Eventually? What exactly were you going to do if he wasn't your so called "child of prophecy?"" Sarutobi asked actually feeling curious to this question.

The two looked at each other quickly trying to say something, meanwhile the old man just sighed at his two students. Two people he was proud of ever since their days as genin to one day becoming the legendary sannin after fighting Hanzo the Salamander, now here they were not remotely realizing their mistakes but hoping to not look like the bad guy in the story. He hoped that one day one of his student's would take what it became hokage but sadly he realized the mistake of placing the job on a man who was too young for the job, a student of Jiraiya who abandoned the village in its time of need, believing Iwa wouldn't attack believing the hokage was dead while the current jinchuriki was now an infant with no access to his bijuu. Sadly, Iwa only stepped back due to issues of its own involving its own alliances with Kiri with their civil war and Kumo had its own relational strains.

"I only have myself to blame, I played favorites and let my best student develop an inferiority complex which made him turn traitor. Now his rival's son is seen as the beast contained within him, to make matters worse the beast only recently it turned out to be a normal man who lost self control and is currently a stable shinobi." Sarutobi said shocking the two. "If you want to make amends, you better hope Naruto accepts you. Now if you will excuse me I have exams to run in a couple of days and a traitorous student to deal with." Sarutobi said leaving the two sannin to their thoughts of how to approach their godson.

_Day of the __preliminaries_

Sakura and Sasuke woke up days earlier with barely any memory, Sasuke demanded Naruto to explained what happen only for the latter to completely ignore him. Now here they were hearing the Sandaime speaking about the purpose of the chunin exams as a way to avoid war and bring honor and clients to the respective villages of the competitors. Sarutobi finished his explanation and passed it onto the proctor, a sick man named Hayate Gekko was about to step up until the aged kage stopped him and mentioned for a last minute change.

Hayate spoke out his concerns, "Hokage-Sama I can assure you *cough* that I am *cough* as healthy as a hor *cough* as healthy as a hor *cough* as healthy as a hor *cough*" Hayate wanted to continue until the hokage spoke up.

"You are as healthy as a whore?" Sarutobi asked with a face of shock although everyone else in the room was laughing at the statement. "Regardless, the new proctor isn't healthy as a whore, but healthy regardless." Sarutobi said gesturing for someone that surprised Naruto. The proctor was none other than Escanor, the lion sin of pride, but for some reason he was in his scrawny feeble form wearing the jounin vest over his barkeep outfit along with the Konoha headband over his forehead..

"Hello everyone, my name is Escanor and I will be guiding you fights so listen up. The matches will continue until someone forfeits or is unable to continue. Killing is allowed however I will step in when possible. When I declare a winner, I want you to stop immediately otherwise I will be forced to intervene. So remember it's OVER when I say it's OVER." Escanor saying the last part as if his voice almost reverted to it's daylight self.

"Hm, I guess I still need to work on those glasses his prideful self is leaking out." Naruto turned to see the owner of the voice belonging to another sin, Merlin to be precise. She walked close revealing her change in attire from her half naked coat and panties to the standard jounin garb, standard undersuit, flak jacket, headband wrapped around her forehead followed by black ninja sandals replacing her boots. Naruto also looked in the corner of his eye to see several jounin like Kakashi staring wide eyed at Merlin and for some reason he could see shadows covering Kurenai's eyesight as he could detect KI coming off from her.

"I guess you decided not to reflect your beauty off your body. However I think you made another Ice Queen feel inferior." Naruto said making Merlin smirk noticing the chakra coming off of Kurenai.

"Well not my fault she chose to wear to wear bandages and not dress properly." Merlin said making Kurenai fume.

"You're one to talk, you're new outfit is preventing the nose bleeds." Naruto said as an idea popped in the sorceress' head.

"You know I feel pretty restrained." She said unzipping the jacket halfway down revealing she modified the jounin sweater in her own design revealing a little cleavage making Asuma's cigarette burn out completely, Kakashi's face mask turned crimson red as he tossed away his orange book and Guy, well Guy made an indescribable face but it had something likely to do with the flames of youth. "Ah that is so much better, oh but I feel cold now. Care to keep me warm?" Merlin asked without waiting for a response and wrapped her arm around Naruto.

"I'm glad I could help, you can always count on me to be a warm shoulder Merlin." Naruto said pretending to be oblivious but playing along with Merlin with the older woman resting her head on his shoulder. Escanor, you would assume he would be jealous but he doesn't care as he was laughing at everyone else's reaction toward the flirting. He turned his head to see several people either with nose bleeds or getting furious.

'Troublesome, you just had to get everyone riled up Naruto.' thought Shikamaru.

'Lucky bastard!' thought an angry Asuma and Kakashi looking at the genin with contempt and some envy.

'YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH!' thought Guy.

'Merlin don't encourage him!' thought Guila and Jericho.

'Who is that slut resting on my Naruto-Kun!?' thought an angry Hinata who turned red from anger and not from embarrassment.

'Where the hell did the dobe get a beautiful woman from, she should be with an elite/alpha like me.' was the simultaneous thoughts of Kiba and Sasuke.

'Who is that woman!? Why do I feel jealous!? It can't be because of Naruto, but why do I feel like I'm getting less attention!?' thought a jealous Kurenai.

"HAHAHAHA I can't believe Nai-Chan feels inferior, the Ice Queen is picking a fight with an iceberg!' thought Anko Mitarashi.

'I like tacos.' thought Shino

Everyone's head turned to the sound of an electronic screen revealing several names on it, "Everyone please pay attention and stop glaring at Ms. Merlin and Naruto, your matches are about to begin." stated Escanor grabbing everyone's attention

Yoroi vs Sasuke Uchiha

Like the original story, Sasuke won through using a bastardized version of Lee's fighting technique, however the Uchiha failed to activate his Sharingan for some odd reason as the curse mark itself also failed to activate. Sasuke had a more difficult match without the use of his Sharingan, despite the victory Sasuke felt hollow for some reason before kakashi took him to get the curse mark temporarily sealed.

Misume vs Kankuro

-SAME AS CANON-

Zaku vs Shino Aburame

-SAME AS CANON-

Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta

-SAME AS CANON-

Rock Lee vs Gaara

-SAME AS CANON-

Naruto noticed the strange look and attitude Gaara gave off, the blond along with Merlin knew that someone should keep an eye on the red head. After a quick analyzation, Naruto knew that it would be rather difficult for Lee to be able to heal from his near death wounds, he would likely have to use his goddess powers to help speed up his recovery.

Jericho vs Temari

The sand kunoichi smirked as she jumped down as Jericho did the same. Escanor looked at both girls who kept a hand on their respective weapons signalling that they were ready. "Begin!" he shouted as the Temari drew her fan shooting gusts of wind at Jericho and drew her blade while maintaining several stances preventing the wind based attacks from reaching her.

Temari raised a brow as she felt confused but shook it off as Jericho dashed towards her. The lavender haired girl managed to avoid several more wind strikes finally reaching the blond girl. Temari was surprised at how easily Jericho avoided the wind attacks and came to the conclusion that Jericho was another wind user. Jericho started striking at Temari with her long sword only for the attack to be blocked by the giant metal fan she carried around. Jericho soon found herself on the defensive as she was hit with the fan after dropping her guard seeing her blond opponent reveal her skills in bojutsu using her fan as a medium.

Temari smiled realizing that her opponent would be forced to fall back, despite her speed Jericho wasn't able to land any direct hits on Temari as her defense and speed were enough to block the attacks. "Give up little girl, why don't you give up and stop being a disappointment to your family." Temari said with as smirk as Jericho growled remembering all the times her older brother Gustaf belittled her for wanting to be a Holy Knight herself. Jericho refused to give into her opponents tactics and closed her eyes while breathing in and out clearing her mind.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Big Tsum Tsum)**

Jericho sled back from from the fight and quickly did a single hand sign, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **she said surprising everyone as she summoned 11 clones to her side. "Ten of you hold her off, I need one of you to help me with something." they all nodded as ten of them drew out their respective swords and went after Temari who kept her cocky smirk.

"Do you really think a few illusions will stop me?" she asked as she let the first clone come close proving her point not realizing that this wasn't the standard clone jutsu. The clone smirked as it avoided Temari's fan kicked her in the gut sending her back, "What the hell!? Those clones are solid!?" she asked in shock noticing all of them have individual shadows. Temari soon rolled away and ducked as she used her fan and dispelled the first clone only to be blinded by the poof of smoke. WIth this distraction she ended up taking another hit, forcing her into a corner on the defensive.

Meanwhile Jericho closed her eyes and started doing a few more breathing exercises as she put her hands in front of her as if she were waiting for a handout while the clone stood in front of her making people feel confused.

"Step 1, rotation." in her hands a small beam of energy could be seen spinning, "Step 2, power." the beam could be seen turning into a sphere like shaking with ripples moving around it, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at what she was doing, "Step 3, containment." the sphere started turning into a perfect ball of chakra surprising many of the jounins in the room especially a certain red head hiding behind a cloak. "Step 4... Nature Element!" she shouted with a face of determination as the clone started leaking elemental energy into its hands and transferring it onto the rotating sphere of chakra making it slowly mix in with the power of water and wind slowly turning it into ice.

Temari managed to finish off all the clones only to block an attack from another one, as for Jericho she kept control of the jutsu in her hand and started dashing towards Temari who was struggling to push away the clone. The clone smirked as it dispelled creating another smoke screen distracting her long enough for Jericho to land her attack. **"Ice Sphere!" **she shouted as she made direct contact with the fan turning it into ice and shattering it before making Temari fly back and hit the wall behind her. Before Temari could register the attack, she felt the longsword close to her neck.

"Why don't you go home and play make up with your brother, little girl." Jericho said with a smirk as Temari looked wide eyed noticing that her fan was completely destroyed. Temari hanged her head realizing all her attacks relied on that fan leaving her unable to defend against herself. "Forfeit!" Temari nodded in fear.

**(End of Song)**

"I surrender." she said making Jericho smile and put her sword back.

"Winner by default, Jericho." Escanor said trying to get everyone to snap out of the fact that Jericho made an ice version of the fourth hokage's jutsu.

"Good job Jericho, it took me a while to figure out the third step without the shadow clone helping me." Naruto said making the lavender haired girl smile.

"Thank you for teaching me Naruto." she said before joining Guila and Veronica.

Kakashi for his part was wide eyed that Naruto knew his father's jutsu, he may not have known about Minato's fake death but knew for sure that Jiraiya never approached Naruto long enough to teach him. If Sasuke were here, he would have likely gritted his teeth knowing the dead last knew a powerful technique and would have demanded for Naruto to teach him.

Veronica Lioness vs Ino Yamanaka

"Yeah, I'll show forehead who the true kunoichi is and then Sasuke-Kun will love me!" she shouted making several people sweat drop while Veronica's eye twitched.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor, Ino smirked assuming she was the dominant fighter as she used her family's signature technique.

**"Mind Body Switch Jutsu" **she said getting a shocked look from Shikamaru, despite the attack landing Veronica slowly moved forward bashing Ino in the head with the hilt of her sword waking the blond girl up. "Wait! How did you avoid my attack?" she asked.

Veronica rolled her sleeve showing a seal, "My nephew created this seal so I wouldn't be manipulated." she said before kicking Ino further back into the ground. Ino quickly threw several kunai only for them to be deflected by Veronica's sword. The princess soon found herself in a petty fight between sword and kunai ending with Ino receiving several scratches on her hand forcing her to drop the kunai in pain. Veronicas soon hit Ino a few more times before pointing her sword at the blond's neck.

"I surrender!" she shouted in fear.

"Pathetic, you wasted time looking pretty trying to find boys when you could have learned something as basic as throwing a knife and to think your from a noble clan." Veronicas said in disappointment making Ino look down in shame.

"Winner by default, Veronica Lioness." Escanor said.

"Good job aunt Veronica." Naruto said getting a hug from his aunt.

"Thank you dear nephew, too bad Margaret can't watch our matches." she said ruffling his hair.

"She'd probably be satisfied watching Gil and then leave after ours." Naruto said earning a giggle from his aunt and a blush from Gil who heard that.

Shikamaru Nara vs Griamore

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as his larger more muscular opponent jumped down to meet him.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor.

Shikamaru got into his signature stance, **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Shikamaru said as the shadow slowly moved towards Griamore, the next thing the pineapple headed sloth knew, he was trapped in a purple barrier cancelling his jutsu. "What?" he asked as he pulled out a kunai and tried to break open the barrier only to see Griamore approach the barrier with the intent to open it. Shikamaru quickly analyzed the situation and knew he had no strength or speed to avoid his muscular opponent let alone defeat him.

Griamore raised his fist with one hand while using his other to about to release the bubble prison only for Shikamaru to chicken out, "I give up! I give up!" he shouted getting an odd look from Griamore.

"Winner by default, Griamore!" Escanore said, while Asuma sighed realizing his team failed the exams before noticing his father shaking his head at the jounin.

Kin Tsuchi vs Gilthunder

"Begin!"

The sound Kunoichi quickly tossed several senbon at Gilthunder who blocked them all giving her time to pull out her bell and strings starting up her genjutsu making Gil see three versions of her tossing more senbon. Thinking ahead, Gil charged up lightning in his longsword and blasted Kin.

**"Embrace of the Thunder God!"** he shouted as the heavy lightning power electrocuted Kin nearly killing her, but safely knocked her out. Gilthunders eyes dilated realizing he used way too much power on his attack. "I think I went too far." he said feeling nervous at the high skill of power he used.

"Winner by knockout, Gilthunder!"

"I'm glad aunt Margaret didn't see you brutalize that poor girl." Naruto said making the pink haired man scratch his head sheepishly.

"I think he may have overestimated his enemy." said Merlin as she locked her arm around Naruto again in hopes of seeing the reactions. She smiled noticing the angry glare from a certain shy Hyuga girl.

TenTen vs Guila

The two jumped down waiting for Escanor's signal as he looked at the both of them. "Begin!" Escanor shouted as Guila kept a defense stance while TenTen jumped high into the air revealing a large scroll before biting her thumb and rubbing it against the scrolls then aiming the scroll at Guila causing several dozen kunai and other bladed weapons to fly towards Guila.

"Unlike Ino, I will show you a true kunoichi!" TenTen shouted pridefully, Guila however remained unfaced and pointed her rapier towards the weapons firing a few shot bombs to destroy the bladed projectiles from reaching her.

"You said I will see a true kunoichi yet I do not see one. Where you lying to me?" taunted Guila making TenTen glare at her as she drew her own sword from another scroll. "Ooh, is kunoichi the term for magician? Because I can see one of those." Guila taunted again as TenTen charged at her.

"I'll show you!" TenTen growled swinging her blade wildly at Guila who blocked every attack, through a quick inspection, she could tell that TenTen had moderate speed but no accuracy or patience letting her strikes revolve around brute force and poor speed. However, she could see the younger girl had some experience wielding weapons but had not taken the proper practice to force her opponents back, unlike Jericho her attacks are mainly focused on her enemy's weapon than the enemy itself. The only upside to the bun haired girl's skill was her stamina, likely not as good as Naruto's but enough to keep up all the brute force and number of strikes keeping Guila on her toes.

"As fun as it is to see you lose your patience and see your weapons as tools and not as companions, I believe my blond friend would like his turn." Guila said looking towards Naruto who's been smiling the whole time and not from the fact that Merlin is trying to get physically close to spread her wiles. Guila merely kicked TenTen's foot forcing the younger girl to step back feeling the hit making her lose balance as Guila struck TenTen's sword creating a clash between powers. As intense as this was for the weapons mistress, her fear distracted her from pushing back causing Guila to shatter her blade. Guila smirked as she pointed her blade at TenTen's face. "Please Forfeit, I do not wish to stain the floor."

TenTen merely nodded in disappointment as Escanor got the message, "Winner by default, Guila!" the winner was about to leave until TenTen spoke out her frustrations.

"Hey at least open your eyes and look at your opponent before leaving." Guila tilted her head in confusion.

"My eyes are open, they are actually very narrow." she said as TenTen studied her realizing they were very small.

"Narrow but cute." Naruto said making Guila blush.

Sakura Haruno vs Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Naruto's eyes went wide hearing that name as he saw a certain red haired girl his age jump down only briefly looking at him then turning away as Sakura jumped down to meet her. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes as the jounin looked away realizing she was spotted. Merlin saw the interaction but decided to stay silent until it was over. Kakashi however was wide eyed seeing the read head with violet eyes knowing that she had the name of his supposedly dead sensei, it was slowly killing him inside as he desperately wanted to know who she was. He knew Sarutobi told him that Naruto was Minato's son and had to hide that fact which irked him seeing Naruto's lack of skill whereas Minato was a natural prodigy, but then again how could a young girl around Naruto's age with Kushina's appearance suddenly show up out of nowhere?

Escanor signalled for the match to begin but it was over before anyone could blink as Narumi defeated Sakura with several punches making the pinkette black out in mere moments. At least Ino, managed to put up a fight whereas Sakura was unprepared for the burst of speed and strength.

"Winner by knockout, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze!" shouted Escanor as Narumi stole a quick glance at Naruto who maintained a look of indifference.

Merlin decided now was a good time to speak up, "Naruto do you know that girl?" she asked.

"She's one of my blood siblings, the other one is probably not too far." Naruto said in a monotone voice actually making Merlin worry about what just happened.

"I know what happened between you and your former family but how do you feel about them?" Merlin asked questioning his feelings for the two girls who were forced to leave him behind.

"I don't hate them if that's what you're wondering, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive them or rejoin them willingly." Merlin nodded understanding what he was going through, unlike Hawk she actually paid attention to the detail of his memories and knew very well of his pain.

Naruto Lioness vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Alright, we got the dead last this should be easy!" Kiba barked as he jumped down with Akamaru by his side.

"Milady as much as I enjoyed your company I will have to take brief leave." Naruto said sounding suave as he quickly kissed Merlin's hand.

"Oh my, I see someone has been learning from Escanor." she said secretly holding in a blush as Naruto quickly jumped down to join Kiba.

"Ha, I don't even need one punch to beat you!" Kiba said trying to taunt the blond only to maintain his dopey smile.

"Kiba has this one in the bag, I'm sorry Kakashi but you lose." Kurenai said with a cocky smirk as Kakashi nodded as he stuffed his face in the book. Merlin frowned at the arrogance along with Escanor, the former also noticed the cloaked jounin gritting her teeth as her red hair revealed moving around on its own as if she were angry at something... or someone. Merlin merely smile knowing how powerful Naruto was since he trained with Ban during his early years in the academy.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor as Kiba and Akamaru attempted a stance a four legged stance.

**"Beast human clone!"** just as he said his technique Naruto merely flicked his hand as a wooden pillar shot from the ground knocking the two away before they finished the technique. Just as Kiba attempted to call back Akamaru, the puppy soon found himself trapped in a wooden cage as the pillar rose under it moving the cage high above the arena.

"It would be unpleasant to hurt an innocent animal." Naruto said devoid of emotion as Kiba felt enraged.

**"Fang over Fang!" **Kiba soon turned into a drill and fired himself at Naruto only for the latter to merely stop the drill with one hand. "How? How did you stop my jutsu?" Kiba received no answer as Naruto raised his body only to toss him into the ground. After the fall Kiba felt a foot slam into his chest making him cough up blood.

"Pathetic, if my tests weren't rigged and Shikamaru wasn't a lazy ass, I wouldn't be stuck fighting the dead last." Naruto said confusing everyone, "Oh don't look at me like that Kiba, I know either or both your sensei and mother broke the third's law and told you what they think I am. If you remain conscious for this I want you to tell them this." Naruto began as he raised Kiba up by his jacket, "What would Kushina say if she saw you now?" he asked as he tossed Kiba away making him slide back. "Then again it doesn't matter because she backstabbed me as well." he said as he could sense Kurenai growing furious.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" Kiba asked trying to get up despite the pain trying to prevent him from doing so.

Naruto merely flicked his wrist as another wooden pillar appeared taking the shape of a human before it grew a head with red hair and violet eyes wearing a green dress with pink shinobi sandals. The woman soon looked around before turning around to see a shocked Kurenai, "Hello Kurenai-Chan!" she shouted waving at the red eyed woman, "How are Yugao-Chan and Anko-Chan?" she asked as if she knew Kurenai for many years. The red head merely looked at her with worry until she turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-Kun, what's wrong with Kurenai-Chan? Why doesn't she greet her own sensei dattebane?" she said making Kakashi's heart almost stop.

"I'm sorry but that's all the time you have." Naruto said before the red head nodded in sadness before breaking down into wooden chips. "Well this was more boring than I thought, I guess I'll just finish you off Kiba." Naruto said just as kiba attempted a fang over fang again before being grabbed by another wood clone and being senselessly punched by Naruto until he blacked out.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Lioness!" Escanor shouted unfazed by all the all the commotion Naruto started as he released Akamaru from his wooden prison.

The cloaked red head remained gritting her teeth as she saw Kurenai's actions, the red eyed woman however was about to go ballistic on Naruto for knocking Kiba out while Kakashi has been stunned the entire time since Naruto revealed his wood manipulation. Before anyone said anything, Kurenai gasped seeing who's match was next.

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

"Hinata, I would recommend you forfeit now. You are only a hindrance to your teammates and have proven you only entered the exams so you wouldn't hold them back. You are weak and will always be weak." Neji said coldly.

"No, I haven't, I've changed." Hinata tried to reason.

Neji scoffed, "No you were born weak and will always be weak! Once a loser always a loser." he said making her look down. Naruto glared at the male Hyuga and remembered something a few years earlier.

"Hinata!" he shouted getting the Hyuga heiress's attention, "Remember the one thing I told you when we were kids." Hinata took a moment to think about what he said before nodding.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor as the two entered the gentle fist stance while activating their bloodline followed by a boring lecture of Kakashi explaining the concept of the dojutsu of Konoha when all the louzy teachers, Iruka sadly included, assumed explaining every inch of chakra theory was much more important to explain than the village's noble clans. Surprisingly, despite Ban losing his sanity for several centuries he was able to explain more history and concepts behind the village's founding to Naruto when he trained him as a child.

For most of the match Neji was far superior in speed as he landed a few more blows on Hinata, however something resolved inside Hinata. Something inside her reminded her of her younger days when she met Naruto, when they were children she would remember all those times he would push himself to points where his body should have failed on him.

_"Why do I train? To get stronger of course!"_

'Naruto-Kun, even back then you knew I was strong no matter how much I doubted myself.' Hinata thought taking another painful blow from Neji. She looked up to see many worried faces, but then she turned to see Naruto's face. It wasn't of concern or happiness, but one of determination

_"When you're in pain and suffering and there's no one to lean on, just say these words._

'What were they?' she thought to herself.

Neji was feeling contempt feeling as if he were doing the Hyuuga branch family justice for Hinata letting herself get kidnapped as a toddler which caused the death of his father Hizashi was about to land several more blows in hopes of if not ending Hinata's life, then at least end her career.

"Just give in Hinata, you've done enough." Kurenai muttered quietly not realizing the looks of disapproval from Shino, the cloaked woman, Naruto and Merlin.

Hinata took another hit to the chest coughing up more blood before hanging on barely maintaining her balance. "Enough, time to end this!" Neji shouted aiming his hand for the heart.

_"Repeat after me Hinata."_

_"Okay."_

At that moment Hinata's eyes widened now that she remembered what Naruto said earlier. As the strike aimed for her heart came close, Hinata quickly did a step back with a twirl avoiding the attack kicking Neji's arm away while landing several devastating kicks to his chest with a left hook below his chin sending him back. All of this was in a mere second, Neji looked shocked and was unable to move before Hinata landed several more foreign strikes across his body at an immeasurable speed not only disabling his tenketsu points but his body's joints forcing his arms and legs to lock in place. As he tried to reopen them, the Hyuuga prodigy realized his chakra had disappeared on him while his Byakugan was also deactivated.

"You were wrong Neji, you believe in fate so much you've let such a false idea turn you into the monster that you view my father and the rest of the family. If it were Hanabi you combated you would've been forced to bend to the caged bird seal's will until your mind exploded." she said making people's spines shake. "However I am stronger than those ideals father has set making us weaker and made us from a dominant noble clan to as petty as the enemies of the Konoha who waste the lives of their shinobi just to hurt the village for the sake of pride." Hinata finished as she struck Neji several more times forcing him to fall down into the ground into a paralysed state.

"How? How did you do it? How did you defy fate!? Fate is absolute! Fate determined my victory and promised justice to the branch family!" he shouted before being slapped by Hinata.

"No Neji, your fate turned you into the true villain! You were hoping to hurt someone who felt nothing but familial love just to get what you want! But there is one thing that motivated me, the one thing that helped me realize I wasn't weak, the one thing that proved I could beat you!" she said with determination shocking everyone but Naruto who was now smiling.

"And what is that?" Neji growled.

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in and out before reopening her eyes again, "I am now stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins!" she said getting surprised looks from Merlin, Escanor and Gilthunder, with the last one remembering those were the words Meliodas used to motivate him to become stronger as a child.

Escanor smiled at the brave girl's actions, "Winner Hinata Hyuuga!" he shouted as Hinata got a round of applause from the crowd. It was lived short due to her still coughing blood leaving her to be taken along with Neji to the medics. Merlin giggle right after grabbing Kurenai's attention making the woman furious believing that she was laughing at Hinata's effort.

"What's so funny?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Merlin turned to her keeping her smile, "The little weak girl proved to be a strong capable woman, it didn't take years of knowing her to know she would win. What was hilarious was the fact you lost faith in your student to go as far as prey that she surrender and give in to her opponents words." Merlin explained making Kurenai feel infuriated.

"I had faith in my student, I see Hinata as my own daughter!" Kurenai argued.

"You told her to give in, to practically throw away all her effort and yet she made it to the finals. I wonder who she'll go to for training." Merlin said making her smile continue to anger Kurenai making the Ice Queen of Konoha shatter before melting and turn into boiling lava.

"Me of course, why wouldn't she?" Kurenai asked feeling ready to pummel this stranger.

"Like you said, you see her as a daughter and despite telling her to give up you clearly care for her like a mother would a child but the issue at hand is you're likely babying her the whole way and not helping her find her inner strength. It was only thanks to Naruto here that she was motivated by the strength he gave her." Merlin said in a matter-of-fact tone. The genjutsu mistress was about to counter again until she realized Merlin was right, ever since Hiashi practically threw Hinata away under Kurenai's care, she's been nothing but a motherly figure, too much of a mother. She held back and went to easy on Hinata making her self esteem improve but not improving her confidence or strengths. Kurenai merely sighed and went back to join Shino and the others leaving Merlin smiling victoriously.

Final match Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Kabuto Yakushi (He decided he drew too much attention dropping out early)

The blond girl with violet eyes moved from her cloaked sensei as she made her way down stealing glances at her brother who maintained a look of indifference, Kakashi however was losing it again, now a blond girl who looked like the redhead from earlier made an appearance claiming his sensei's name. Kabuto however kept his chakra down and kept it hidden to avoid anyone noticing his higher reserves.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor as the two battled it out in basic taijutsu, for Kabuto he respected the girl's speed and accuracy however power was needed improvement and was rather sloppy when it came to strikes. For the sake of acting he managed to push her back prompting the girl to attempt the shadow clone jutsu as well, but anyone that paid real attention as she seemed to lose some energy after making six clones almost as if she were expecting more to come out. Kabuto faked his weakness as he took a few minutes to defeat them until he noticed one of the clones was missing and turned to see the blond girl and her clone charging at him.

**"Rasengan!"** Kasumi shouted, Kabuto briefly noticed that the technique was rather weak and looked unstable revealing the power was weak, he internally smiled as he let the attack hit him sending him skidding back a few feet and falling on his back.

"Sorry, that technique was too much and my reserves are already low enough as it is. I'm going to have to forfeit." Kabuto said with a fake smile.

"Winner Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze! Thus ends the preliminaries, if all the winners or stand in please come down and pick a number in order to organize the final matches." Escanor said as everyone got down and met with Escanor and Sarutobi who explained the whole concept of how promotions will work along with how the exams are mostly a show to prove village strength. Everyone drew a number creating the bracket's for the final matches.

_1\. Naruto Lioness vs Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_2\. Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara_

_3\. Hinata Hyuga vs Guila_

_4\. Shino Aburame vs Kankuro_

_5\. Jericho vs Griamore_

_6\. Veronica Lioness vs Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_7\. Dosu Kinuta vs Gilthunder_

_8\. Howzer vs winner round 7_

(Wow that is a whole lot of competitors, what a shitty set of preliminary rounds that is way too much people)

'I have to fight Naruto-Nii? I guess I'll have to hold back.' thought Kasumi.

'I can't do it, I can't handle seeing my babies fight.' thought the cloaked woman.

'Just great, I didn't get to fight and now I'm being put in last, I really am chopped liver.' thought Howzer as anime tears fell from his eyes.

'That girl said her name is Lioness, she must be one of the bitches who stole my brother! Don't worry Nii-san, I'll free you from those evil people and we can be family again!' thought Narumi who glared at Veronica who glared back.

Sarutobi dismissed everyone, Naruto out of being funny picked up Merlin bridal style before leaving in a circle of flames just as his former family tried to get close to him. Kakashi was lost for words but decided to confront Naruto about his skills in hopes of helping Sasuke. The girls however felt sad that their brother just left without saying anything as he took the attractive woman with him.

_Later with Naruto at the Boar Hat_

Naruto arrived in flames still carrying Merlin making Ban who was there along with Gowther raise an eyebrow, "Naruto whatever is going, I have to be a good father figure and tell you I don't approve of that woman." Ban said.

"Indeed and as your big brother I believe Merlin is not the woman you should give your heart to for she will likely do worse than misplace it." Gowther added.

"I don't care what you two say, I bet mom would approve!" Naruto said keeping Merlin close who actually blushed at the compliment. "You want me to put you down?" he asked the sorceress grabbing her attention.

"Hm, no I actually like this. Escanor never carries me." Merlin said as she rested her head keeping a tight hold around his neck.

"Oh that's right speaking of moms, while you were away Gowther and I researched the last place he said Diane and King were at along with Elaine's body and Diane's friend Matrona." Ban said getting a shocked look.

"By we, he mean me and several of his clones while the real Ban was drinking and sleeping for the past few days while I researched all the libraries with the clones. So in conclusion, we've determined the old fairy kingdom's forest is somewhere in Taki or the village hidden under the waterfall." Gowther said getting nods from everyone.

"Good, we'll grab Escanor and anyone else who wants to come along, get permission from the old man to visit Taki and Hawk's mama will get us here and back within a couple of days." Naruto explained getting nods. "Can't wait to meet mom."

"I thought your mother abandoned you." Merlin said.

"My dad did too but even though I call Ban uncle I see him as a dad." Ban smiled at the compliment remembering that innocent adolescent who worked up the courage to fight a bijuu in order to save him, "From what we gathered we could revive Ban's old lover Elaine. I hope she accepts me though, Ban may not be able to adopt me but I having family in general is all that matters to me." he said earning smiles from everyone. "Hey where's Hawk?"

"Training to be a dragon." Gowther answered as everyone turned to hear him scream in pain outside before bursting through the window as his nose was burned.

"Hey what I miss?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"We're heading to the Waterfall Village!" they all said together.

"Wow really!?... why?" hawk asked feeling confused.

"To find Diane and King!" said Naruto making Hawk smile.

"Yay, I'll get mom ready!" Hawk said as he ran around feeling excited.

Everyone smiled realizing the gang was finally getting back together, all they had to do was get Naruto's godparents and potential parent figure.


	6. Chapter 5 - Reunited and summons

**Chapter 5 – Reunited and Summons**

_A day after the preliminaries_

Naruto started packing up his ramen and other supplies, he got Sarutobi's permission to stay out for up to a week to look for Diane and King in Taki which was fine considering the village was an ally and grateful for Naruto's assistance in helping Shibuki retake power from those tyrants who attempted a coup. The blond boy packed up his belongings after giving a quick farewell to Hinata who was hospitalized for her injuries giving her good luck before the finals.

Now here he was at the gate, "I'll miss the both you but don't worry, I'll be back in three days at most." He said to his two aunts who smiled and gave him hugs.

"You may be considered an adult here Naruto, but that doesn't stop us from worrying about Ellie's grandbaby." Said Veronica.

"Please be safe and avoid trouble alright, Gil you better make sure nothing happens our nephew or I'll swear…" Margaret stopped as Gil held her hands calming her down.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on him, he may be strong, but he's got a lot to experience and… did you just "our" nephew?" he asked with a blush receiving a nod.

"So just you and Jericho are going to be joining us then?" Naruto asked his pink haired uncle.

"Yeah, Howzer really wants to practice with Griamore and Dreyfus doesn't want them to embarrass themselves during the finale since he still sees them as Holy Knights." Answered Gil ruffling Naruto's hair.

"And your reasons Jericho?" he asked.

"I really wanted to experience this world and you know…" Jericho vaguely explained with a blush.

"I would get the wrong idea but then again I haven't saved your life for you to develop that kind of mentality." Naruto said as Jericho's blush grew more red.

"Anyways we should head out before we get home too late, I have a few more tricks to show you guys before the finals start." Naruto said as he readjusted his bags, "Bye aunt Margaret." He said giving her a cheek kiss, "Bye aunt Veronica." He said giving her a cheek kiss as well making them blush just as he started walking out the gate with everyone else following.

A few minutes later outside the village, Naruto turned his head to see Hawk riding on top of his mother as the giant pig moved towards Naruto with a bright smile as Hawk dropped the latter letting everyone get on. The group would soon find themselves within Taki early in the afternoon since the village was close to the border of the land of fire. Now all they had to was leave Hawk's mama to wait underground while they searched the village, the tricky part was making transformations for all the clones Naruto would have to send to search all over the village, preferably any forest areas in the outskirts. Luckily Ban is the only one in the group who had a decent memory of the forest since he's been there several times.

Another lucky fact that after a few thousand years as a fox, Ban took things more seriously such as avoiding bars and random events catching his eyes. Now was one of those moments, he actually had a chance to get Elaine back for good. No rumors, no black magic, no demons forcing her to inflict pain on others, a perfect plan. The fox sin looked at his son figure getting everyone's documents processed to go inside.

"Something on your mind uncle Ban?" Naruto asked looking curious.

"Just thinking Naruto, you get to finally have the family you deserved… and King is going to become my _brother_ in law." He gagged on the last part.

"Ok, so when we wake them up, who does the talking?" he asked.

"I don't know Diane used to have a huge crush on the captain and even after she gave knowing he had feelings for Elizabeth, she still felt in debt to him for saving her all those years ago. Then there's the fact Gowther messed with her mind a couple of times, so she might want to kick his ass just seeing him do his technique." Ban explained.

"Yes, Diane will likely want to inflict bodily harm on me at some point especially when she learns about what happened to the captain and she is also the most emotionally sensitive while being a giant does not help make the equation any better." Gowther added making Naruto feel worried as to how his supposed godmother will react to his grandparents being dead.

"Well we made it; you guys know the drill." Ban said as Naruto nodded making several shadow clones in a corner making them all henge into random citizens. Once again, they had to play the waiting game.

For most of this point, the seven individuals and pig just sat in awkward silence at a coffee shop until Naruto's clones dispel giving him the memory of the barrier location. Why a barrier? Likely to keep out the humans since Meliodas showed concern in the letter about early shinobi studying their affinity for fire becoming unstable, so it isn't a good idea for modern humans to walk into the fairy's forest. Then a thought passed through Jericho's mind.

"Uh, Ban could I ask you something?" Ban nodded, "I know Lioness and probably Camelot fell, but who's to say the fairy king's forest wasn't fully inhabited? I'm not sure what happened in Lioness but I know for a fact the fairies aren't the type for direct combat or warfare for that matter, so who's to say that they didn't go extinct?" she asked making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Then there's the fact that their home is likely destroyed or changed completely." Ban said stretching as he wiped his face.

"Not that I'm hoping genocide of a species did occur, but what do we do should the fairies survive the new holy war whereas Lioness and Camelot didn't?" asked Gil.

"Hey, doesn't Konoha have a forest?" Hawk asked speaking out his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's translated to "Village hidden in the Leaves" for a reason, even though Taki is literally the only village that takes a long time to find. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well if the fairies are alive and homeless, why not just invite them to live in Konoha, they won't bother anyone and if what Ban said is true, they prefer keeping to themselves." Hawk explained making everyone but Ban and Naruto smile in agreement.

"Oh god I just had to make the old man's job harder. Even if we could give them a portion of the forest, how would we get like… Ban how many fairies do you think there are?" Naruto asked as Ban mimicked writing on a wall with his finger.

"Probably no more than two or three hundred, even so we'd have to stuff a bunch of them into sealing scrolls, hey at least if the village can hold less than a hundred thousand people, who's to say they can't welcome a couple hundred fairies in their forest?" Ban suggested.

Naruto sighed thinking about how much of a pain this would be to explain to the old man, "Ok, we better pull out the sealing scrolls." Naruto said as they all nodded. A few more minutes passed, and Naruto's eyes widened as he gripped his head in pain.

"You okay fishcake?" Ban asked seeing Naruto feel pain only for it to turn into a smile.

"Found the barrier!" he said excitedly.

"We should make haste." Suggested Gowther.

_Later at the barrier_

Through water walking and swimming, the group made it to the ends of the village to find a barrier casting an illusion to the outside. Naruto and Ban looked at each other before nodding.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Celine!" **Naruto shouted as everyone's favorite goddess clan member arrived with a bright smile.

"Master Naruto, it's been a while have you found Lady Diane and Master King?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're right behind this barrier." Naruto said pointing at the barrier prompting the woman to pull out a scroll and some runes starting the process and finishing a few minutes later.

"Now for your colleagues." She said as they all entered the forest.

The forest itself was actually not very beautiful as it used to be, the trees were dying, grass was yellow and turning into dirt and the giant sacred tree they had was now on the ground ripped in half. As they looked, they could see several dozen crystal prisons holding several fairies at a time with panicked expressions, Meliodas and Elizabeth were likely rushing for time in order to freeze all of them before they fought in the war. After a half hour of searching, they found a giant blond holding a pair of children and an adult man next a brunette giant holding boy in her hands close to her heart.

"Celine you might want to take your time with this one." Naruto said as the young woman nodded as she activated the runes and other seals starting with Diane and King's encasements.

"So, if Matrona is there, and Diane and King are here. Then where's Elaine's body?" Jericho asked, "Hey Ban wasn't Elaine's body resting on some flowers near their sacred tree or whatever it was?" Ban nodded.

"I'm going to look around for her, Gowther you and Naruto stay here ready to explain things." Gowther nodded as he stood next to his proclaimed brother watching Celine work.

"What about the other fairies? Won't this take a while?" asked Escanor looking at the dozens of crystal encasements.

"I could always summon some back up, I don't think Jenna and Zaneri are busy." Naruto said getting a whimper from Celine. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Master Naruto I don't think you should be bothering the honorable elders when surely I can unseal everyone." Celine explained.

"Oh, come on Celine I can't let you do all this work by yourself while we stand here watching. Besides I'm sure with enough smooth talking Zaneri will be on board and Jenna doesn't really stray too far from her sister." Naruto explained getting a raised eyebrow from Merlin.

"Smooth talking?" she asked.

"I made you blush didn't I?" he asked somehow making her blush again.

"Mr. Naruto can you teach me that?" Escanor asked feeling interested.

"Sure, I could use more lessons in being a gentleman. Care for a trade?" Escanor nodded furiously.

_Meanwhile with Ban_

After a long travel, Ban found himself back in the destroyed tree where they originally left Elaine before she was resurrected by Melascula. As he moved around searching every corner and every piece of debris from the trees, he found two incasing covered in dirt and vines. He desperately removed the vines and cleaned off the dirt revealing the first one to revealing to be a short woman with a green hat and flower covering one of her eyes. This was Gerheade, advisor to the fairy king and supposedly the younger sister of Gloxinia the first fairy king.

"Damn it I just had to run into you." He said noticing the look of fear in her eyes as she tried to reach out for something. "If that's who I think it is, you better have not been planning something while captain or Elizabeth were freezing all of your sorry assess." He said looking away and cleaning the surroundings of the encasement. When he finished Ban smiled, soon that smile was stained by tears as he kneeled in front of the crystal.

He actually cried tears of joy looking inside, behold inside the crystal encasement was none other than the only woman he loved in his years of existence, someone death took away for the sake of taunting him. A beautiful blond woman with the body of a child in her white dress laid down with her arms over her chest, as Ban looked closely, he could her smile.

"Just a little longer Elaine, when we get Diane and King, I'll get Celine to free you two." He said holding back the tears.

_Back with the others_

Celine finished the process creating a large puff of smoke covering everyone's sight.

"Celine you might want to hold off unfreezing everyone until I get Diane to calm down." Naruto said.

"Why would I need to calm down, I'm fine." Said a feminine voice.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked feeling a jump scare.

"A good friend most likely." Said Merlin.

"Merlin is that you? Where are you and why is there so much smoke?" asked a male voice.

"I'm here too, so is Gowther, Jericho, Gilthunder, Hawk and Ban went ahead to look for Elaine." Escanor spoke up.

"Escanor? Wait if King and I are here, then you, Merlin, Gowther and Ban are also here then what about the captain?" she asked only receiving silence. "Captain? Are you there too?" Naruto sighed.

"**Great Breakthrough!" **he shouted creating a gust of wind blowing away the smoke revealing Diane kneeling with Kin on her shoulder.

The two looked at the group and smiled, "Hey guys! What happened?" King asked looking at the group receiving smiles, soon his attention was grabbed by a familiar blond with a certain red tie and black vest. King smiled and went down to meet him.

"Captain!... Did you get taller?... and age?" King asked getting Diane's attention.

"Oh, hey captain you did get taller!" Diane said excitedly, then she looked at the group studying everyone. "Hey where's Elizabeth?" she asked looking to see Naruto look down in sadness but remaining silent. "Guys, why won't the captain answer me?"

"Because I'm not Meliodas." Naruto said revealing his goddess eye.

"Oh, I see Elizabeth you learned some kind of transformation spell! Haha, now if you're here then where's the captain?" Diane asked receiving silence.

"Diane, I don't think that's Elizabeth either." King spoke up feeling worried.

"I know she doesn't look like it but it's obviously not the captain either, just look king. His hair is brighter, his is blue and his face is more rounded like Elizabeth's. Clearly Merlin or someone else gave her a potion just to mess with us." Diane explained feeling denial.

"Diane I'm not Elizbeth either." Naruto said in a soft whisper.

"Well then who are you and why do you look like a mix of them?" Diane demanded prompting Gowther to quickly grab King and place a hand on Diane passing on the memories they've experienced since they left the village. By the time he was done King felt tears in his eyes while Diane broke down crying loud enough to shake the entire forest.

"So, the captain and Elizabeth are gone?" King asked with tears in his eyes.

As for Diane she took it the hardest and kept sobbing remembering all the good times she had when she met Meliodas. From the day he saved her from those random guards to the day she was saved from execution to joining the Seven Deadly Sins. The man she admired for many years was dead, but not only that, everything she knew was practically gone. Lioness has fallen along with the rest of Brittania, the commandments were defeated, but the continent was reshaped and turned into the Elemental Nations.

"I'm sorry King, Diane, but don't lose hope. Grandpa Meliodas told me to reunite you guys along with everyone else he managed to save." Naruto said trying to get their spirits up.

King wiped away his tears as he looked around for a second as his eyes were widened, the fairy king's forest was practically destroyed and most of the fairies were stuck behind crystal encasements. Diane also started trying to calm down and turned to see Matrona and her family inside the crystals as well. At least that brought a smile to her face that her friend/mentor was alive as well.

"I'm sorry, Naruto was it?" Diane asked receiving a nod, "But this is too much for me, I really need some time alone." She said wiping some more tears away.

"Take all the time you need; you can talk to me when you feel like it." He said making her smile a bit.

Diane got up and left the forest to search for a quiet place to think, a few minutes later Celine began freeing Matrona followed by a loud dragging. Everyone turned their heads to see several copies of Ban carefully carrying the coffin shaped crystal holding Elaine while several more were dragging Gerheade getting a snicker from Naruto. King however started screaming in terror as he saw all the Bans.

"AHHHHH! WHY ARE THERE MORE THAN ONE BAN!? AND WHY ARE THEY CARRYING MY SISTER'S CORPSE!?" shouted King as he lifted his spear in the air, **"SPIRIT SPEAR CHASTIEFOL FORM FIVE!" **shouted King in panic as the spear turned into an army of kunai like knives decimated the copies of Ban and skewering the real one.

"King what the hell!?" Ban shouted in outrage as he glared at the fairy.

"Why the hell were there more than one of you!? Better yet why are you carrying by dead sister's corpse!?" King actually felt scared about that one.

Ban sighed realizing that unlike Merlin and Gowther, King didn't pay attention to Naruto studying chakra and shadow clones. Then again, he had to explain the plan to get Elaine back. "To keep it short, we found a legit way to bring back Elaine and if you DID pay attention to Naruto's memories that Gowther passed onto you, we need your godson here to revive your sister with no strings attached." He said shocking the fairy king.

"Wait since when did I become a godfather?" King asked ignoring Ban's plan to revive his sister.

"Well do you remember Naruto's life in general?" Ban asked getting a sad look from King as he looked at Naruto remembering how he was abused all his life and learned that his family abandoned his at as a baby leaving him alone until he saved Ban and saw the blue haired man as a father.

"Yeah, what about it?" King asked feeling curious about what Ban was about to say.

"Well Naruto may be stronger and a decent warrior, but he still lacks emotional support and I was the only one there for him for the past six years. So after the captain left his message, Elizabeth made her sisters his aunts, he sees me as a father, Gowther claims to be his older brother while Merlin isn't the nurturing type and Escanor doesn't interact much with him so I decided you and Diane would the godparents of Meliodas and Elizabeth's grandkid." Ban explained getting a blush from King at the thought of him and Diane being godparents.

"It makes sense, besides Ban told me how the two of you had feelings for each other so it made sense to make the couple of the gang the godparents." Naruto added proving that some people like King can become redder than Hinata. "Anyways, I should go check on Diane and make sure she doesn't attract attention from the locals. Most people aren't exactly tolerant of anything they don't consider human." Naruto said getting nods as Ban went into detail about how they'll revive Elaine.

_With Diane_

The lovely giantess was sitting right outside the remains of the old fairy king's forest holding her knees reflecting on the new world she was in. Sure, the giants were gone but she hasn't really interacted with any of them except for Matrona and Dolores with the latter having passed away in battle. She just drew in the dirt with her finger feeling worried about the new world, the first thing she remembers is Meliodas and Elizabeth telling them that they have to be frozen for a few years and she wakes up to find several millennia have passed and the two are dead with their descendant now finding them.

Diane just let a few more tears fall hoping to let her stress calm down before meeting with everyone again. As she relaxed her tension, she heard several twigs break, "Who's there?" she asked looking back at the forest.

"Just me, I was worried about, King is too but I can tell he's too nervous to say it outloud." Said a voice revealing to be Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I'm fine but I just feel lost and confused and sad and…" she just stopped and sighed.

Naruto saw that look in her eyes full of depression and hopelessness, the same look he had whenever he felt like sitting on top of the hokage monument. Naruto merely sat next to her in hopes that company would comfort her. After a few minutes of silence Diane spoke up.

"You know I may have seen your memories but I didn't get the chance to know you." Diane said making Naruto smile.

"You know Diane, back when I was got out of the academy my sensei made us introduce ourselves by describing who we were." Naruto said making Diane smile and remember that part.

"Oh I know, it was your name, likes, dislikes and dreams!" she said excitedly.

"You want to go first?" Naruto asked as the giant nodded.

"My name is Diane of the giants, my likes are my friends, cooked pork and dancing, my dislikes are mean people who hurt others because their different and Ban's antics. My dreams are, to find a peaceful life and maybe one day…" she started thinking only for her train of thought turn into a blush.

Naruto laughed until he met her glare, "Don't worry I won't tell King, but I'm sure he would have a similar thought." Diane blushed at the comment. "My name is Naruto Lioness, my likes are ramen, my new family and meeting new people especially a certain giant girl." He said earning another blush. "My dislikes are rapists, perverts, liars, people who judge first and those who abandon family. My dream is to one day have a family and become hokage so everyone can accept me." He said earning a smile.

"Well what now?" Diane asked.

"Well you know about me through my memories how about you tell me about yourself?" Naruto suggested getting a nervous look, "You don't have to tell me everything Diane, just what you're comfortable with I won't judge." He said with a smile as Diane smiled back.

Until nightfall came, Diane went over her story with the Seven Deadly Sins and their adventures before and after they were disbanded during Zaratras's death leading to a fight against a possessed Hendrickson and Dreyfus which led to the fight against the ten commandments. Despite turning the tide, time passed and Meliodas and Elizabeth foresaw something which prompted to everyone to get frozen in the crystal encasements. That's where her story ended at least, but Naruto seemed to be nice enough, so the giant felt comfortable talking about her feelings for King and spoke about the years they were together when she was a child.

"So, I asked him if he loved me, I didn't know at the time why he blushed, but he said that he did. Now I think I feel the same way, but even after we reunited, I'm still scared about how he'll react." Diane said twirling her pigtail nervously.

"Diane, I can tell you from the way he looks at you, King still has those same feelings he had for you when you asked him that question. If anything, those feelings have grown stronger. So all I can really say is that you two really need to stop worrying and just say how you feel about each other." Naruto explained making Diane feel nervous.

"You really think he still feels the same?" she asked nervously.

"I know so, you two just need your confidence and say it." Naruto said making her smile. "We should get back Ban must be eager to get started on our side project."

"Side project?" she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Naruto said getting a nod.

_Later with everyone else_

Celine returned to the goddess realm after tirelessly freeing everyone they could find, Ban thanked in Naruto's place after finishing explaining the process of the jutsu he would perform on Elaine. King was still unsure and worried about losing his sister's body as they could tamper into something against the laws of nature but gave in anyways along with the entirety of the fairy clan. Now Ban was carrying Elaine's body bridal style looking at her peaceful smile while waiting on Naruto to return with Diane.

A few moments later, Ban could see Naruto walking back talking to Diane.

"So as long as the fairies and King are okay with it, then Ban will get Elaine back and I might you know… get someone I can look up to like a mom." King could overhear Naruto saying making him smile.

"Are you sure this will work? You said people usually turn into dust once this technique is done?" Diane asked looking worried.

"I have faith in granny Elizabeth's power, are you saying you don't have faith in her?" Diane shook her head as they arrived to see the fairies gathered as Ban kept a tight hold on Elaine's body.

"Naruto, it's now or never I'll start the process and once that's done, I'll need you to put in as much energy as possible to restore her body completely." Ban explained.

"Got it, get the clone ready." Naruto said as he removed his shirt making some of the females blush at his developing chiseled body while Escanor looked confused.

'I don't understand, no one reacts like this when I'm in my daylight form.' Escanor thought as he saw Merlin trying to hide a blush.

Naruto removed the hair covering his eye revealing the goddess as his two pairs of wings sprouted making all the fairies look in awe at his majestic wings.

"Um, Ban could I hold Elaine one more time before you start?" King asked as Ban carefully handed Elaine's body to King. King looked at her bright smile before tearing up again, he gave her a tight before kissing her forehead and carefully placing her down on the ground. "I hope this works; I miss you little sister." He said wiping away his tears.

Ban placed a hand on King's shoulder giving him a bright smile before creating a clone filled with two tails of his bijuu chakra. King smiled back as he went to stand near Diane who placed her hand near him to keep him comfortable.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST – Ban and Elaine Perfect theme)**

Naruto nodded to Ban who nodded back as he went through several hand seals as he hit the ground creating some black seals to form near Elaine's corpse slowly causing her to sink into the ground. King started crying seeing the earth take away his sister prompting him to hold onto Diane's arm as tight as possible as the giant girl felt bad for him. Soon the ground shook a bit as a wooden box shaped like a coffin sprouted horizontally facing up. Everyone felt rather nervous at the ominous sight of a coffin coming out of nowhere.

Before anyone said anything, the doorway of the coffin slid back down into the ground as a figure stepped out of the coffin. Before them stood a deceased person returned to the land of the living. "Harlequin… is that you?" spoke the figure making King fail to hold in the tears. All the fairies and sins looked in shock, in front of them stood the guardian of the fountain of youth, Elaine the sister of the Fairy King Harlequin.

Elaine however didn't look like herself, everyone was still rather freaked out by her appearance. Her body looked pale and dry as some strange lines or cracks appeared all over her body and face, but the rather disturbing part was her eyes, despite the golden orbs remaining the same, the whiteness of her sclera turned a very dark black.

Elaine looked around feeling nervous at all the fearful stares in her direction, but what was on her mind was how she returned to the land of the living making her fear the worst thinking a malevolent evil like Melascula had returned. She then turned around and saw Ban, "Ban is that you? How am I alive again? Why is everyone looking at me in fear?" she received silence and a sad stare from her lover. "Ban please speak to me. I'm scared." She said as she slowly tried to float towards the fox sin but was stopped by a mysterious force. "What is this? Ban! Harlequin! Someone helps me please!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry Elaine but we're not done yet." Ban said as Elaine was lifted into the air and surrounded by a green sphere of energy making her scream out in pain.

"Grandmother please lend me your strength." Naruto quietly whispered as he spread his arms out spreading the green energy around Elaine's body. King and some of the other fairies couldn't handle hearing Elaine's screams for help but knew they had to stay strong for her. A few minutes past and the screaming stopped as the energy began to die down, more time passed and the sphere itself disappeared as Elaine slowly fell making Ban jump up and catch her.

**(End of Song)**

"Ban…" he could hear Elaine whisper, "What happened?" she asked making Ban smile.

"I brought you back, permanently this time." He said stroking her hair as she fought her fatigue. Ban merely laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Naruto, without you I never would have…" he turned to see the blond face first into the ground. "Naruto! King hold Elaine for me!" King nodded as he grabbed his sister while Ban went to check on the boy.

"What the heck happened!?" shrieked Hawk looking at his downed friend.

Ban frantically checked his arms and neck for a pulse, Merlin looked worried as well started using her magic to scan him and Gowther went close to him to search for any brain activity. Jericho and Gil also looked at each other worried as to Naruto's health.

"Damn it, he knew the risks, but he always pushed me to do this. Why the hell did you do it Naruto? Why can't you care about yourself for once?" Ban asked as the tears fell. Escanor placed a hand on Ban's shoulder only for the latter to push it away. "Come on kid, I can't lose someone for the sake of regaining someone else!" said Ban as he couldn't see hear Naruto breath or find a pulse.

"I can detect brainwave signatures, but something is blocking me out. Strange I have never once dealt with trouble like this." Gowther stated.

"Good, his mental health is there but what about his physical health?" Ban asked.

"A pulse! I think I found one, it's faint but he's there!" said Escanor as he felt vibrations around the veins around Naruto's arms.

Everyone smiled hearing the news, soon Ban found himself holding onto Naruto as tears fell down from his eyes. Then a thought crossed Ban's mind from a few days back when they started searching outside the village.

"_Can I start calling you dad instead of uncle?"_

Ban knew that Naruto was joking at the time, but deep down he saw those sad eyes of his when he was a little kid, full of determination masking his fear. A child forced to grow up in a harsh and mean world, feeling like he wasn't loved just moving forward fighting for a village that had no love for him. Ban was the only one there for him, despite his antics and craziness, Naruto reminded Ban of himself all those years ago. Like Naruto, his parents abandoned him, and he met another man who ironically could turn into a fox himself. In the end, Ban took Zhivago's role and found his own fox kit to take care of.

Diane smiled seeing the interaction as did King, neither noticed Elaine slowly opening her eyes feeling confused at the sight.

_Two days later_

Naruto was breathing softly in his bed in the Boar Hat as Hawk's mama was commanded to slow down for Naruto's sake. Elaine and the fairies along with Matrona's family were filled in on the story of Britannia becoming the Elemental Nations leaving the fairies to find a brand-new home. They were all willing to follow the sins to Konoha in hopes of establishing a new home in the large forest of the village. Matrona and her family didn't really care too much about location considering the fact they've been living in some grassy land, so civilization seemed like a good idea considering the new world was rather strange.

Elaine learned about Naruto's relationship with Ban and was heartbroken about what happened to the both of them. It was a real rollercoaster of emotions, from heartbreak to depression to happiness. She was happy to know Ban wasn't alone and someone he could see as his family. So, after a long talk and some time alone, which she used speaking to King and Diane who were a little lost themselves thinking about becoming godparents. Elaine decided to give Naruto a chance to know him before getting hasty and calling herself a mother.

Now everyone was enjoying themselves looking over the countryside before they entered the village. Gowther was reading not leaving Naruto's side hoping to learn how to be a good older brother, Merlin was having her done while reading as she forced Escanor to help wash her. Ban was also in Naruto's room sleeping on a chair while King and Hawk were enjoying the landscape, oh and Oslo suddenly returned for some reason. No one questioned that last part.

Gilthunder and Jericho were in tavern area planning out the strategies of their matches leaving Diane and Elaine speaking in the kitchen.

"So, do you think this will work Diane?" Elaine asked as they started grabbing pans and some food out of the fridge.

"I think so, besides I'm sure by the time Naruto wakes he'll be starving and what better than being fed by two women who care about him." Diane said cracking an egg against a pan. "Now how does Ban do this?" she asked staring at the egg yolk sitting there.

"Diane, I believe you need to heat it up." Elaine suggested as Diane started heating up the oven smiling at the fact the egg was sizzling only for it to light on fire. "What did you do!?" Elaine shouted as the miniaturized giant started using a fan in hopes of blowing away the flames.

"It's ok! It's ok! It's ok! I got this!" Diane shouted making the flames go away, "Phew, ok the egg is definitely gone, but how about you give a try Elaine?" she asked getting a nod as the fairy cracked an egg and heated it up without starting a fire.

"Ok good, now all we have to do is add bacon." Diane said.

"What is bacon?" Elaine asked having no concept of cooked meals.

"It's a slice of cooked pig and it goes with eggs." Diane said as she added the bacon slices making them sizzle as well.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Elaine asked feeling confused.

"How about we add some oil to the fryer?" she asked getting a shrug and a nod from the blond woman. "Ok let's do it!"

Ban slowly opened his eyes and started smiling seeing Naruto turning in his bed, "He's doing better, he's been more responsive during his sleep." Ban turned to see Gowther talking to him.

Before Ban spoke the two fell of their chairs feeling an explosion followed by a knock on the door. Ban opened the door to see Matrona holding Elaine over her shoulder and holding Diane by the back of her sweater collar who was smiling sheepishly while Matrona looked unamused. "I was looking for some fruit for Sol and Della when these two almost blew up your kitchen." Matrona said dropping Diane placing Elaine down who had X's over her eyes for some reason.

"I just put some oil in the fryer!" complained Diane getting a weird look from Ban.

"We have an oven not a fryer!" he shouted at her, "Matrona there's some fruit in some of the cabinets, take as much as you need."

"Thank you and you…" she pointed to Diane who looked nervous, "stay away from the fryer, oven or whatever you call it." Matrona said walking away.

"Do I want to know?" Ban asked as he tried to wake up Elaine.

"We wanted to be a good family and make some breakfast for when Naruto woke up, that and Jericho didn't want to kiss Naruto in hopes of waking him up like that famous children's story." Diane explained just as Elaine started to regain consciousness.

"Did we make breakfast?" Elaine asked feeling woozy.

"Elaine, I'll be honest with you." Ban said smiling holding her hands, "I love you, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for your love." He said getting a blush and a smile, "But I think we should leave me to do the cooking and as for you Diane, you should probably let King do the cooking when you two get married." Diane was about to pout but until she looked down in embarrassment from the comment about marriage. "Wait what did you say about Jericho kissing my son?" Diane turned redder than Hinata as well.

"I knew I should have asked Merlin." Diane said above a whisper.

Meanwhile with Merlin, the sorceress just slammed her book shut and looked at the wall with a blank and serious expression.

"Are you alright Ms. Merlin?" Escanor asked as the woman stepped out the bathtub and reached for a towel.

"I'm fine Escanor, I just need some time to think about something." She answered quickly walking out of the bathroom in a rush.

"I wonder what's going on in her mind?" Escanor muttered then he looked out the window and noticed all the trees, "Oh, we must be close to the village now, hopefully Hiruzen hasn't required my attention before the exams." He said to himself.

Back to Ban, everyone turned to see Naruto stirring awake as he started groaning followed by his eyes opening and closing. A minute later everyone got up to surround him as he started waking up. By the time everyone in the room gathered around Naruto his eyes were wide open as he stared at everyone.

"Dad?" Naruto asked grabbing Ban's attention.

"Yes Naruto?" Ban asked.

"Can I have some water? I'm really thirsty from bringing mom back from the dead." He said. At that moment a tear almost escaped Elaine's eye, sure she wasn't sure about a strange boy just calling her mother, but she smiled anyway.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Elaine." Elaine introduced herself while Ban ran off to get the boy some water.

"Elaine? You're prettier than how Ban described you." Elaine blushed at the compliment, "I hope you keep him happy as he did the same for me." Naruto said with a smile.

_The next day_

Naruto found himself healthy and already walking around the training field despite protests from Elaine, Veronica and Margaret with the two latter already worried about Ban's explanation behind reviving Elaine. It didn't help that Naruto had Veronica with him in the field since she needed the most help against Narumi. Veronica may have been a rebel against the rules but even she felt concerned for her nephew's health. So, for most of the day, he spent training his aunt in endurance and speed while having her use clones to practice water jutsus by the lake.

"Ok, aunt Margaret I think we should take a break for today." Naruto said dusting himself off while Veronica was on the ground looking like she was ready for a mortician. He sweat dropped at her form before picking her up, "Maybe a day at the hot springs with the girls, would that make you feel better?" he asked his aunt who was struggling against the fatigue.

Naruto smiled as he sent a clone to get Margaret and the other girls while another clone grabbed the guys hoping to get a good break since the long trip with him almost being dead and all.

_Later at the springs_

The girls gladly accepted Naruto's offer and went to their side of the springs, while the guys were laughing and talking about their matches while Howzer was sad at being chopped liver.

"Hey, I can guarantee you that Gil will whoop that Sound Guy's ass, so you two better step it up." Ban said making Howzer feel somewhat better.

"Hey, Griamore what do you think you'll do about Jericho?" Gil asked.

"I would like to know as well, you've trained to be a perfect gentleman for Veronica. Now how will those ideals affect you during your fight?" Dreyfus asked.

"Well I could trap her in a sphere or use some of my earth techniques I worked on with Slader to keep her immobilized." Griamore stated.

"That's right Jericho is a quick one and won't hold still for anyone especially since the chakra has been helping her put some speed in her feet." Slader added since everyone took different turns working with different people so far.

"Hey now that I think about, Naruto what are you going to do about your former sister?" Gowther asked.

"Like I said before, I harbor no hate for those two since they didn't get a choice in the matter, but I won't join the family no matter how much they beg. I'm a Lioness now and I'll fight to win without shedding blood." Naruto said getting several nods at his serious statement.

All of a sudden everything got awkwardly silent from Naruto's statement until they all heard a loud giggling. Everyone turned see that no none of them were laughing or even smiling for that matter. Something in Naruto's gut told him something was wrong and after taking the time to realize, Ban got scared sensing some of his chakra being released as he saw Naruto's eyes turn red with black slits.

"Super pervert." Naruto growled as he quickly dressed himself and jumped over the fence.

"Guys something tells me you might want to prepare for a fight." Ban said as everyone nodded running out of the hot spring.

_Outside_

Naruto's eye slits could see a familiar man in a kabuki costume giggling like a mad man as he watched something apparently interesting through a hole he was looking at while writing something into his notepad at the same time.

Naruto quietly walked up to the man, "Watcha lookin' at old man?" Naruto asked keeping his rage to a minimum.

"Beat it kid, I'm doing my research." The man said.

"Yeah, I know, everyone's heard of you Mr. toad sage." The man smiled at the compliment.

"Oh, you have, have you? Well then I guess revealing a little spoiler for my next work wouldn't hurt for the sake of an adoring fan." He said making Naruto internally growl.

"So watcha see?"

"You like this one, I see a pair of lavender haired girls, cute faces and bodies, a nice girl with narrow eyes and bright smile and ooh you'll like this one. It's a cute short haired girl with these oranges revealing them to be melons once she takes off her coat followed by… eh, you won't like this one some little blond girl with them, not even old enough to have a chest like the former. Don't worry there's a nice strong looking young woman with purple hair, I think I saw her carrying a sword earlier. Oh, but the real cutie here is that brunette with the pigtails with the muscular blond lady!" Jiraiya explained while giggling until he was frozen by something stronger than KI.

"Oh, is that right? I see you enjoy looking at my aunts, my friends and my mom like a piece of meat. How about you take a look at me." Naruto said as Jiraiya slowly creeped his head to see Naruto standing before him covered in darkness and curse marks followed by Meliodas's demon rank on his forehead.

"Na-Na-Naruto is-is -t-that you?" Jiraiya asked getting a nod, "Hey h-how a-are y-you? My y-you've g-grown I-I b-bet you're a lad-lady k-killer." He said nervously laughing at his godson's scary appearance. Before he could talk himself out of his situation, he was lifted into the air not by Naruto but by another figure.

"Nice of you to join us Escanor, I'm glad you didn't bring your glasses to the springs." Naruto said as Jiraiya went wide eyed seeing a giant muscular man with shadows covering his eyes.

"Who is this Naruto? I heard him describing Ms. Merlin as if she were large fruit." Escanor asked in his deep serious voice.

"Jiraiya of the sannin, he's famous for writing perverted books in which he writes by peeping on naked women." That was all Escanor needed to hear before pulling Jiraiya who was gasping for air as he pulled him close.

"Should I find you describing Ms. Merlin's body or any of the other women behind this wall whether as fruit or any other delicacies, I will show you why I am the mightiest sin of all." Escanor said tossing the super pervert far into the sky as he screamed loud enough for Iwa to hear.

A little while later the women came out to see Naruto and Escanor staring at the sky where Jiraiya was sent flying. The two explained Jiraiya was peeping on them and how Escanor threatened him. Most of them sighed at the antics of men knowing that they would likely end up dealing with this whenever they visit the springs or any public space for women. Then again, none of the girls were ok with being used as inspiration for porn. So, at the very least, they were thanked for getting rid of the super pervert.

_Another day later_

"Keep it steady now, pop it!" Naruto shouted as Veronica is seen holding a plastic balloon forcing chakra into it making it explode.

"I did it!" She cheered.

"All within a day too, if Narumi is anything like her sister, she won't have too much control and rely on her clone to power it up." Naruto explained, "Now I wonder how Jericho's doing?" He said as the two walked to see Jericho standing on the lake forcing the waves to take shape as a wall while a clone throws plastic Kunais at her.

"Will I do the same Naruto?" Veronica asked.

"Probably after you master the shadow clones since they'll speed up your chakra control. Besides the tricky part is using water on dry land which takes a toll on your reserves. Luckily I think with Gilthunder around you create a few offensive attacks with your slight lightning affinity." Naruto explained.

"What do you think my opponents affinity will be?" Veronica asked.

"Well I know Minato is mainly a wind user and Kushina is a water user, so those odd techniques seem rather useless but the two Sannin likely taught them their skills along with their summoning contracts." Naruto said as he watched Jericho successfully make a wall of water only for it to turn into ice.

"I think I might be getting better!" Jericho said out loud.

"Good, Griamore is an earth type so it might be good to hit him hard and fast knowing the big guy won't go easy... unless you're Veronica here." Veronica blushed as she glared at her nephew for the comment.

"It doesn't take several decades to know he likes you ya know." He said as his aunt started beating her arms on his chest while Jericho sweat dropped.

"So any other ideas?" Jericho asked getting their attention.

"First idea, don't make aunt Veronica angry because I can't stand that glare from her beautiful eyes." Naruto said in a sweet and innocent voice making Veronica blush. "Second idea, I'm considering it but I might have to sweet talk Zaneri and Jenna in case a certain redhead secretly has a toad fetish and reveals it on the battlefield." Naruto said getting confused looks. "Basically there's a good chance those two signed the toad and slug contract, if not at least one of them. If they're like Kushina or my alternate personality they have no patience for slugs or medical ninjutsu, so the last thing I need is someone I love and one of cute female friends getting demolished by a fatass toad." Naruto explained rather quickly taking a breath from talking.

"So... who is Zaneri and Jenna again?" Jericho asked moving towards dry land.

"Oh yeah, Ban said that Meliodas told him that there were these to members of the goddess clan who left for a while because they became corrupt, so while you were following my dad around during his drinking depression, the rest of the sins were getting stronger with those two. Zaneri also had feeling for Meliodas but he loved granny Elizabeth more, but for some reason..." Naruto scratched the back of his head looking nervous.

"Naruto what did you do?" Veronica asked crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Nothing but when I met her, I was a kid and wanted to be nice and complimented her and several years later... Zaneri might have gotten a crush on me as well." he said blushing while looking away from his aunt expecting her to get mad, only to hear laughter from the two girls.

"Oh my god, my sweet nephew might have a girlfriend!" Veronica laughed as Jericho fell clutching her got from the laughter, "I'm sorry you had to hear this Jericho."

"What are you apologizing for? Jericho asked in between laughs.

"I'm sorry neither you or Guila captured my nephew's heart." Jericho stopped laughing and looked at Veronica with a scared expression, "Don't worry if it doesn't work, Margaret approves of him dating a Holy Knight." Jericho was in full blown blush at Veronica's statement.

"So anyways, before Merlin suddenly appears and Veronica disapproves of her, do you two want to sign the goddess contract?" Naruto asked getting surprised looks making them think it over.

"Before we get deep into your apparent relationship with Merlin, I think I'll give it a try." Veronica said while Merlin was sitting in a makeshift lab sneezing while looking around in curiosity.

"It would be fun to scare Griamore, so why not?" Jericho asked getting a nod as Naruto pulled out his scroll. "Unlike regular summoning contracts where you sign in blood like an emo, just concentrate your chakra into scroll while clearing your mind and taking deep breaths." he explained as the two nodded and kneeled on the ground before placing their hands on blank spots around the scroll. A few minutes later, their names appeared in a shiny velvet color followed by a cursive like font.

"Next fun fact, the summoning requires certain hand seals but the goddess clan prefered keeping it simple since they usually reject most humans by burning their hands off the moment they touch the scroll, granny Ellie didn't mention that until after they started my basic training." he received two glares as the pair clutched their hands. He quickly went to each one kissing their hands as he apologized. "Ok say just slam your hand onto the ground pouring a good amount of chakra before saying summoning jutsu." he explained.

Jericho went first as she hit the ground with her palm, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **shouted as a large poof of smoke revealing a large armored man with bright red eyes grunting the whole time. "Ah ah ah, h-hi?" she asked nervously as the armored brute tilted his head at her before snorting some smoke in her face. "Naruto?" the armored man grunted in confusion before turning to see the blond boy. The armored man walked up to Naruto who was smiling the whole time, the armored brute raised his hand and waved at the boy before Naruto returned the wave.

"Hey Dominous how's the goddess realm treating you?" the armored man merely moved his hand around in a so-so fashion, "How's Michel and everyone else?" Dominous merely kicked the dirt on the ground shaking his head, "And Claris?" the brute looked away few time before raising his hand sticking out his pinky. "Wow really?" Dominous nodded grunting happily. "Well anyways I made those two sign the contract and wanted them to practice summoning." Naruto pointed to Jericho and Veronica who looked nervous.

"Hello? I-I'm P-prin-princess Veronica Lioness, second princess of Lioness, and Jericho here summoned you." Veronica said as Dominous merely kneeled in respect, "What is he doing?"

"He knows about Elizabeth and her relationships, you see Dominous is a halfling, half demon and goddess like me and Elizabeth united the demon clan members who left along with the halflings and were accepted after the goddess clan was reformed." Naruto explained as Dominous grunted happily, "Well see you Dominous, we have to talk to Zaneri." Dominous nodded before poofing away.

"Your turn aunt Veronica." Veronica nodded before doing the same process.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** then suddenly a poof of smoke revealing a blond woman with braid wearing a short red dress. She looked around before noticing Naruto.

"Hey fishcake, what am I doing here? I thought you knew Zaneri had the hots for you?" she said.

"Hey Jenna, I was actually going to summon you and your sister since I wanted aunt Veronica and Jericho here to sign the contract." Jenna turned to see the two smiling nervously before shrugging.

"You know how it works fishcake." Naruto sighed at her response before approaching her and looking her in the eye, "Oh no, that may work on literally any other girl but... hey!" Naruto pulled her close by her hip before locking his lips with hers. Jericho and Veronica has wide eyes at the sight before them, Naruto was kissing a high ranking member of the goddess clan. Jenna was trying to pull away only to succumb to the warmth of the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jenna!" someone shouted as the three women turned to see another Naruto standing next to a woman with a similar appearance to Jenna, except her dress was long and white while her hair was brown. "Since when do you have feeling for Naruto?" she asked as her sister removed her hands only for her Naruto to dispel into smoke. "You know you won't get them accepted like that."

"I know Zaneri, but I just wanted to see your sister's reaction." Naruto said kissing her hand, "Tell you what, while they go through the trials, I'll take you on a date like you wanted?" Zaneri blushed but was trying to fight the temptation.

"Let's just go!" Zaneri said with a red face as her sister rolled her eyes making them all enter the summoning realm of the goddess clan.

_The New Goddess Realm_

Everyone soon found themselves in a beautiful greek or roman style like land filled with all kinds of angels ranging from scholars to warriors, the angels to converted demons and halflings. Jenna and Zaneri led the group to a church like building leading to an even bigger room on the inside than out. As the twins led the group, the stopped at the front to see a man with long brown unkempt hair and a long necklace showing a silver triskele, the shape on the eyes of the goddess clan.

"Naruto, child it's been a while, what brings you here? And who are the two with you?" the man asked in a deep voice as if he was a chronic smoker.

"My aunt and my friend, I wanted them to be tested for the trials to be sign the contract." Naruto answered honestly getting a nod.

"Hm, I can see the flesh on their hands is still attached so they made it this far." the man quickly scanned them both before his eyes widened. "You finally freed a member of the Holy Knights and Lady Elizabeth's sister?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Wait you knew Ellie?" Veronica asked.

"I sure did, she was the most beautiful woman and a strong fighter and leader. She inspired children like myself at the time to become bigger and not warmongers who would kidnap other children just to force our enemies to surrender. She inspired me to become a member of the modern council, we've developed a democracy instead of a dictatorship. Her body is on the other side of the of the building in the pantheon along with sir Meliodas, I can take you to see her after you've finished the trials." he suggested.

"No, I really miss Ellie but I want Margaret to see her as well, then there's all his friends. Naruto has Ban seen Meliodas yet?" Veronica asked.

"I did but something stopped him just as he touched the door leading to their shared coffin, then he said he wouldn't come back until he got the whole group together. That was the first time I've seen the old guy look so emotional." Naruto said, "Anyways, Judah how about you take them to do their trials?" the man nodded.

"Follow me ladies, the trials are quick but they will damage the mind and the soul to those who are found unworthy hence the intentional harmful defense on the scroll." Judah said as he got the pair to follow him before looking back at Naruto for a moment, "The pantheon is open for all family and friends Naruto, I just wanted to let you know that." he said before leaving the main room.

"We'll be on our way fishcake, just call us or Celine if you need anything." said Jenna as the two left the church.

Naruto took a deep breath and quietly took a seat looking at the giant triskele at the center of the floor, before kneeling and praying.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Sin of Wrath)**

"Grandfather, grandmother, I've reunited our family, they miss you... the both of you. I should feel happy, all your friends are together, aunt Margaret and Veronica still have each other but great grandpa Bartra is gone and so is their home. Elaine is back as well, Ban feels happy and the fairies are enjoying their new home in the outskirts of the village. I'm still getting to know Escanor and Merlin but Gowther sees me as his little brother so he's been cool. I've been calling Ban dad now, you were practically brother with him gramps, but I know he misses you. Even with how you described him, I never expected a hard ass like him to just break down in tears before even looking at your coffin. King was sad too but he still has his friends, his sister and Diane. Diane... she took it the worst and it took me a while to talk to her before she calmed down. I miss you guys, I just wish you guys were here with us, even if it's only for a day, hour or even a minute, I just wish I could see your faces with those bright smiles. I have a family now, but it still feels incomplete. I love you both and I miss you."

At that moment, Naruto felt a tear almost escape his eye but forced it back in.

"No they were family but they were gone long before I was around, I've never lost anyone. I just never had anything to begin with. It's always been about survival, now I have several other well beings to protect. I have precious people who I'd give my life for before anything happened to them." he said getting up and walking away towards the pantheon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 6 - Confession and Finals

**Chapter 6 - Confession and Finals**

_The New Goddess Realm, Pantheon of the Lady and Lord_

An hour after Judah took Veronica and Jericho, Naruto is seen leaving the pantheon with a look of indifference. Just as he left he sighed and stroked the name on the doorway.

_Lioness_

Naruto quickly cleared his mind of all thoughts before making his way back inside the church and taking a seat to wait for the girls. After another half hour, he looked up from his seat to see Judah with a smile.

"They had issues but they passed, your aunt and friend are now allowed to summon members of the goddess clan." He said as motioned for Naruto to walk with him. The two made it into a large room where Zaneri and Jenna were already with the two finishing some oath and pure of heart test.

"We the elders of the goddess clan find you Jericho and Veronica Lioness worthy of enlisting the aid of the goddess clan." The two said together simultaneously.

"Now time for your familiars." Jenna said, "Do the same process to summon and your assigned familiar will be there to help you out." She explained.

"So only one member of the clan is all we can summon?" Jericho asked feeling confused.

"No but you might want to get the hang of summoning, although I'm surprised to that you were able to summon Jenna whereas Veronica was able to summon someone as powerful as Dominous." Zaneri explained.

"So how powerful was my summon?" Veronica asked nervously.

"Dominous is one of our strongest warriors, he should have drained a quarter of your chakra just to summon him and he's about three quarters as strong as Galand of the Ten Commandments." Zaneri answered getting a shocked look from Jericho who was actually there to experience Galand's power before Escanor turned him to stone.

"Dominous sounds like someone you shouldn't take lightly Veronica, I've seen Galand's power up close and Ban wasn't at full strength when I was with him." Jericho spoke up.

"Then how was he defeated?" Veronica asked feeling intrigued about the strong summon.

"We ran into Escanor who was weak and feeble until the sun rised up. After that he almost killed Galand before the commandment turned himself into stone when he got too scared to face Escanor in his own challenge." Jericho explained.

"Anyways, before we get deeper into that, I think you two should get your familiars before we head back and continue training." Naruto spoke up.

"I think I'll go first this time." Jericho spoke up taking the position of the jutsu in the room. **"Summoning Jutsu!" **she shouted as a large bloom of smoke appeared revealing a woman in strange robes that covered most of her body and part of her face.

She quickly looked around before kneeling before the twins, "My elders! Have you summoned me?" She asked.

"No Medea, you were summoned to be this girl's familiar." Zaneri said pointing to Jericho.

"Familiar? Is Master Naruto not the only summoner of our contract?" Medea asked.

"That is Jericho a member of the Holy Knight's of Lioness, she along with Veronica, the second princess of Lioness have signed the contract and passed." Jenna said pointing to the lavender haired girl.

Medea nodded, "Well then if you have been accepted by the scroll and passed the trials I will gladly work beside you Lady Jericho." She said bowing her head.

"Thank you, I hope we develop a good relationship." Jericho said nervously.

"Yes I hope as well, honorable elders, may I be dismissed?" She asked receiving a nod from both before leaving the church.

"Your turn aunt Veronica." Veronica nodded before doing the same and creating a bloom of smoke.

The smoke cleared up revealing a blond woman in armor looking around before kneeling in front of the twins like Medea did. "Honorable elders! Who has summoned me?" She asked.

"It was Veronica, second princess of Lioness, she along with the Holy Knight Jericho have passed the trials and signed the contract. You are now a familiar like Celine and Medea." Zaneri explained as the woman bowed in front of Veronica.

"Lady Veronica I am Artoria, I am honored to be your familiar as I looked up to your sister Lady Elizabeth as my idol." Artoria said getting a nervous smile at the amount of respect.

"Yes thank you Artoria, I'm glad to meet you and hope we see each other real soon."

"Artoria you are dismissed." Jenna said as the armored woman nodded and left as well.

"Good now that you two have your summons, we can continue your training tomorrow." Naruto said happily as got close to the top, "Grab on, I'll teach you how to poof away at a later time." He said as the two grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Remember you owe Zaneri a date fishcake and don't you dare think I'll forget your fake kiss!" Shouted Jenna making Zaneri blush just as the trio disappeared. Now the twins were left alone in awkward silence until Zaneri spoke up.

"So how was it?" Zaneri asked with a blush.

"How was what?" Jenna asked narrowing her eyes.

"How was your kiss with Naruto!?" Zaneri ahouted with her eyes closed as her blush turned her into tomato.

"Why would you ask that? It wasn't real or anything." Jenna said.

"Not real? You lifted your leg and wrapped your arms around him! I literally saw it beginning to end!" Zaneri said accusing her sister.

"Are you serious? It's not like I like him he caught me off guard so I... I went along with it." Jenna covered her face with her hand to hide her pink cheeks.

"You went along with it? Then you should know how it felt. Just tell me already." Zaneri pleaded.

"It... it was warm and um... soft and... a bit cozy ok! It just felt natural to hold tight for some reason even if it was clone!" Zaneri could clearly see her sister's blush.

"Ok then." Zaneri smiled.

"What? You interrogate me and just say ok?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"I just wanted to prepare for the date Naruto-Kun promised me." Zaneri said as she started walking away.

"Kun? Are you seriously using his native slang?" Jenna asked.

"Yes and if he calls me Zaneri-Chan it means he will be affectionate of me, that's reason I'm using his suffix." Zaneri looked back with a smile, "Don't wait up for me too long when he calls me for his date." She said making Jenna look at her in confusion.

"Whatever, he's just one guy, first Meliodas and now his grandkid." Jenna muttered only to remember the warmth and feeling of being welcomed as she looked back at the memory, "Ahh! Now you did to me Zaneri!" She yelled time no one in particular.

_Three days later_

Naruto is seen walking towards the training ground as he finished a good several bowls of ramen before having some ominous feeling like he's being watched. He stopped for a moment without looking around and took a deep breath before listening into everything around him. For a moment he could feel and hear everything around him and the next thing he knew...

"OOF!" Naruto fell onto the ground, looking up to see the assailant be a slim figure with two pigtails and the cutest smile. "Aunt Diane, as much as I love seeing your lovely smile I'd prefer you not crush my ribs." Diane blushed at the comment before helping Naruto stand up.

"I'm sorry." She aid in a low voice twirling her pigtail.

"It's ok, well I'm glad you were small otherwise I would have been crushed completely." Naruto said dusting off his vest, "Anyways what brings you here?"

"Well King got dragged by Ban to who knows where, Merlin is busy with her thing, Escanor got called by the hokage, I don't even know where Gowther is, the Holy Knights are all training except for Gil who's on a date with Margaret and Matrona is hunting with her family." Diane explained looking shy.

"Where's Elaine?" He asked only to have that answered for him.

"Diane you shouldn't run off like that." The two turned to say Elaine flying towards them.

"I know but I was bored and I felt like spending time with my godson today, beside he's also Ban's son in a way which makes him yours too." Elaine blushed at the statement.

"That's only if Elaine accepts me that way, anyways you could have asked to hang out Diane, didn't need to tackle me." Naruto said as the girl whimpered in embarrassment. "I guess I can take a break from training today anyways, do you two want me to show you around?" He asked getting two nods.

_Later in town_

Like Guila and Howzer, the two found the village interesting and were ready to explore different parts of the village and surprisingly Diane was rather energetic about Ichiraku Ramen despite it being her first meal in the village. Only a few minutes and Teuchi was happy to have another heavy ramen eater. Elaine enjoyed it as well but didn't commune to the church of the ramen gods like Naruto and Diane just did.

For most of the sight seeing Naruto found himself being dragged into clothing stores as Diane and Elaine tried new things on. Apparently, Elaine's transformation was unlike King's which was of him being an overly large adult man with a bad odor. Elaine however was of an older version of herself with a slim but tall build, almost as tall as Diane with a rather interesting chest (note: I'm not a perv and I don't understand cup sizes so just imagine bigger than Sakura, smaller than Tsunade and Diane), luckily her dress grew with her since Elaine understood they didn't have children's sizes.

So after an hour the pair finally came out with several bags that Naruto's clones had to carry all the way back to the Boar Hat. Also lucky for Naruto, he saved a good portion of money doing a bunch of D-ranks with his clones whenever Kakashi didn't fall a meeting. Diane and Elaine both promised to pay him back full with interest... in affection and appreciation. The blond boy groaned at their antics but smiled seeing as they enjoyed visiting the village.

"Hey Naruto what's this place?" Diane asked as Naruto approached a strange building with posters covered on the walls.

"This Diane is a movie theatre, didn't they have any back in Lioness?" He asked getting a head shake. "Really? Lioness looked more advanced than the hidden villages so I thought it was safe to assume. Well anyways movies are these moving images of stories teams of people make to entertain their audience." he explained.

"Naruto, when you say theatre is it like a play where people act out based on scripts?" Elaine asked.

"Yes but it's saved onto an entire image that moves based on what's recorded." The two still looked confused. "Come on I'll show you one." He said grabbing the two by their arms.

_Two hours later after watching Princess Gale_

"That was terrible!" Naruto could hear the two girls yell at his ear as they complained about poor plot and acting with the woman trying too hard to be useful and useless at the same time. Naruto may have hated the series as well but he didn't expect this reaction since even mature adult women gave these movies good reviews.

"I'm sorry do you want to watch a better one?" He asked with the two nodding demandingly. "Damn you Yuki Fujikaze and your lack of talent." He muttered as he had to pay for another one.

_Two more hours later after watching Howl's Moving Castle_

With his amazing lucky streak today, this week was presenting Naruto's favorite animated movie series when he was a child. Despite the animation initially scaring the pair since it was foreign and unnatural to them, the two found themselves crying at the end of the movie.

"That was beautiful!" They both shouted as everyone else already left the theatre room already. Naruto checked his hearing before the two crying anime tears at the end when Howl turns his castle into some kind of aircraft.

The trio left the theatre as Diane was pondering the concept of love and tragic curses. Naruto started noticing that his godmother was twirling her pigtail more furiously and started looking around as if she just lost something.

"Something wrong Diane?" he asked making her blush, Diane just looked back at the ground twirling her hair faster than before. "Diane, are you feeling well? You seem anxious." Naruto was feeling concerned for her so he grabbed her and checked her temperature to see if she was sick or something. Diane merely whimpered at the physical action. "Like I told you at the Fairy King's Forest, you can talk to me and I won't judge." Diane really felt nervous as she poked her fingers around.

"It was the movie, I can't hide anything from you can I?" she asked.

"What was wrong with it, did you hate?" Elaine asked wondering what was going on with the giant.

"No I loved it, well not Princess Gale, but it was the ending that got me thinking about... about..." Diane blushed as her body started to spaz out until Naruto held a tight grip on her from freaking out.

"Breath Diane." Naruto said as the older girl tried to calm down.

"I'm afraid to say it because of what Elaine might say." Diane responded after taking some deep breaths.

"Why are you afraid of my opinion? We are friends are we not?" Elaine asked.

"I know but... I'm just thinking about... *whimper* about..." Diane stuttered.

"About what Diane, you won't feel well until you say it out loud!" Naruto said prompting Diane to grab Naruto and Elaine's hands as she dragged them both to an empty alleyway.

"It's about King!" Diane blurted out with a red face.

"About Harlequin? Why are you nervous about my brother?" Elaine asked putting a comforting hand on Diane's shoulder.

"It reminded you of your love for him didn't it?" Naruto asked as Elaine went wide eyed while Diane started to calm down.

"It did, but deep down I want to tell him as soon as possible, but I can't find the courage to tell him." Diane admitted looking sad.

"Just tell him when you're ready." Naruto said hugging her.

Diane felt a tear escape her eye as she hugged back, "And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then Gerheade better find a replacement fairy king." Naruto said getting a playful bonk from both women, "Come on, I bet those two are back from whatever Ban was..." Naruto went wide eyed as he quickly shoved Diane into Elaine causing both fall and hit the ground.

"Naruto what's gotten into you!?" Elaine shouted only to see Naruto utilize Lostvayne and block several kunai. The pair looked up to see a pale boy launch a barrage of kunai before taking out a scroll and drawing on creating strange black animals.

"Damn I need back up for this one!" Naruto shouted blocking the attacks before making copies of himself, "I know you hate it when I do this but I don't have time to someone else!" **"Summoning Jutsu!: Kyuubi!"** he shouted creating a bloom of smoke revealing a pair of menacing red eyes,

The two girls screamed at the sight until the smoke cleared revealing Ban holding a black paper bag and looking around, "Hey Naruto what are you..." Ban started before taking a kunai to the head. "Who the hell threw this?" he asked pulling it out with ease and looking up to see Naruto destroying several animals made of ink. "Holy crap!" he shouted before stuffing the bag into his jacket and charging at the pale kid destroying all the monsters in his way.

A few minutes later, the pale boy rolled up his equipment and attempted to run only to have his face smashed into to the ground by a boot, "Leaving the party you started? Who are you?" Naruto asked only for the boy to remain silent and struggle to remove the boot off his face. "Oh we're gonna play like that? I see you like to draw, you wanna see my drawings?" Naruto asked as he drew in the air with his fingers creating a strange symbol before smashing it into the boy's chest. The boy screamed out in pain before being kicked around.

"Forget about him, we'll just toss him to the ANBU, whoever he works for won't block anything out." Ban said picking the kid up the shirt before pulling out a sealing scroll and leaving him in there. "NARUTO'S PAINTING THE MONUMENT AGAIN!" Ban shouted getting a sweat drop from the pair until a dozen ANBU units arrived at the scene. "False alarm people, we just have a prisoner needing interrogation." everyone groaned as the cat masked ANBU stared at Naruto for a moment likely trying to glare at him for escaping so many times after painting the monument but took the scroll from Ban's hands. All the ANBU left leaving the pair to stare at Ban and Naruto who acted like nothing happened.

"Sorry about that dad but I couldn't really risk Diane and Elaine getting hurt." Ban snapped his head 180 degrees as he noticed Elaine and quickly held her close to his chest.

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm here now don't worry about the mean blonde boy." he whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Hey what about me!?" Diane asked furiously.

"Oh yeah, I left King alone at the Boar Hat, he'd have a fit but then again we don't have a sealing marker on him." Ban said looking at her in a bored look.

"We should probably turn in for the night anyways before something else happens." Naruto spoke up, "Diane grab on I'll take you while dad takes Elaine." Diane nodded before everyone disappeared in a trail of flames.

_The Boar Hat_

King was bored leading him to toss a ball back and forth for Oslo since Ban magically disappeared in a poof of smoke. The man in the form of a child soon jumped back as he saw two pairs of flames appear.

"Hey where were you? We were..." King was interrupted by Naruto.

"We were about to leave while you my dear godfather need a good talk with my godmother here. You two have a lot to talk about since you missed the past couple thousand years." Naruto said pulling Diane and King so close to each other making them blush, "By the way, I'm sealing the doors until you two are done so no one can get in and interrupt... or get out and escape." he muttered the last part.

Naruto grabbed Ban and Elaine before heading out and activating several seals with the flick of a wrist locking every door and window thus leaving the fairy and the giant alone in the bar together.

"So... Diane how are you?" King asked nervously before Oslo made a quick exit himself leaving the pair 100% alone.

"I'm fine... King... I've had time to think about something..." Diane said taking a seat and keeping her hands still and not twirling her finger in her pigtail.

"What about?" he asked nervously as she sighed and gestured for him to take a seat in front of her.

"Basically while you were gone with Ban, Elaine and I found Naruto and decided to make him take us out on the town. When we got there, there was this thing called a movie theatre, it's like a theatre but different? I don't get it still but I think Naruto would explain it better." Diane started.

"Was it fun?" he asked noticing her sad look.

"Not the first part, there was this thing called Princess Gale and I hated it, but we demanded Naruto to give us a better entertainment." she chuckled for a moment, when Naruto muttered something mean about the actress while King nervously chuckled but both went back to serious right after, "Anyways there was this movie called Howl's Moving Castle." from that point Diane explained the themes and story of the movie. From the concept of pacifism and compassion to finally love and the curses being lifted from it. "So after the movie ended, I realized that we were the same in a way."

"What are you trying to tell me Diane?" King asked feeling sad for some reason.

"King, what I want to know is... why did you do it!?" she shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Stop doing that! Stop asking questions and answer mine! Why did you erase my memory?" she asked and King could see the tears in her eyes.

"Diane... I-I... how did you...?"

"Stop asking and start answering!" she demanded as the tears finally fell, "You promised you would never leave me alone and told me you loved me!" she shouted.

"Diane I'm sorry, but after the fire started and Helbram was on the loose killing people so I couldn't risk him finding you!" King explained making her calm down a bit.

"Ok what about after, I was lost and on my own for so long and even after we joined the Seven Deadly Sins, you never tried to remind me of who you were or even after I regained my memories. I justed wanted to know one thing before and after Gowther erased my memories..."

"I apologize and regret my actions!" the two looked up and heard a voice.

"SHUT UP GOWTHER!" the two shouted.

"I apologize again for my rude behavior." Gowther said from upstairs.

"Anyways, I just want to know one thing King and please don't deflect it." Diane said wiping her tears and sniffling.

"I'll answer it, Diane. I won't lie, I won't make an excuse, I won't run away anymore." King said preparing himself.

"King, I love you." she said making him blush almost making his heart stop, "Do you love me? Do you still feel the same way you did all those years ago?" shew was greeted with silence making her slowly cry, "King answer me please!" she pleaded as the tears got worse. Diane started hiccuping as the tears started falling prompting her to cross her arms and start to walk away only to feel a pair of arms around her.

"I'm sorry Diane, I'm so sorry for everything, I was a coward back then and I'm a coward now, but I'm going to stop all that now." King said as he started crying as well.

"What are you trying to say King?" Diane asked keeping the sorrow in.

"I love you too Diane, I've been too pathetic to say because I was scared you would never feel the same." King admitted

"King... why did you wait so long?" Diane asked clearing her eyes of the tears.

"I felt pathetic... I waited so long and there it was in front of me... the most beautiful woman I fell in love with and here she was dealing with more loneliness and one day just remembers everything. You should hate me but instead you tell that me that you love me and I just freeze up." King explained, the next thing he knew Diane carefully removed his hands and moved back a bit. The fairy king just stood there feeling sad believing the girl of his dreams just rejected him and immediately revoke her original feelings

"I want you to prove it King." King looked up to see Diane looking at him with a face of determination despite having pink puffy eyes.

"Diane... aren't you mad?" he asked only to get dragged up by his shirt to face her.

"A bit peeved but that doesn't matter, I want you to prove you love me." she said making King blush. "Couples do anything to please their significant other, so I want you to prove it King!" she yelled at his face.

"Ok Diane, I'll do it! I'll prove that I do love you!" King said with determination making Diane smile.

"I want you to carry me into bed and sleep next to me all night!" Diane exclaimed turning King into a tomato. "That's right, I want you to sleep next to me and you can't get help from Oslo or Chastiefol, you have to use your real strength the whole time!" Diane said dragging him up and dropping herself on his arms making him carry her bridal style. "Get moving mister!"

King sighed but fought the blush as he used all the strength in his noodle arms to keep the girl in his arms from falling. After a few long minutes, King managed to poor all his strength into making it to the top of the staircase. 'Almost there, I'll prove it to you Diane!' he thought as he pushed himself closer to the room ignoring Gowther who peaked his head out of the door.

'Why haven't I made any major roles lately?' thought Gowther trying to break the fourth wall as he saw King struggle to move as he finally reached the door and kicked it open. After that King pushed the door back with his foot. King was home free and he could see Diane gracing him with her bright smile as he finally made it to the bed and carefully placed her there before rubbing his weak arms.

"You got part one done King, but you know the rest." Diane smirked as she kicked off her boots and pulled him into bed before keeping a tight hold around him. "Goodnight King." she said maintaining her grip.

"Goodnight Diane." King said as his face was flushed although he did feel comfortable and warm being in her arms.

_The Next Morning_

King woke up first to find Diane resting on his chest, he smiled as he stroked her hair for a little while before she woke up, "Good morning sleepy head, enjoy your night?" he asked getting a nod. "Do you believe me now? I could give you anything just to prove my love for you." he said making her smile.

"Maybe just give me some breakfast first." Diane yawned, "Maybe eat in bed with me? _Love?_" she teased before getting a surprise kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see what Naruto can help me scround up." King said before hearing a knock on the door, "Stay here Diane, I don't want you getting uncomfortable." King said earning a kiss on the cheek.

As King heard another knock, he opened the door to see Gowther in all his glory keeping his hands behind his back for some odd reason. "Can I help you?" king asked with Gowther nodding as he revealed one hand with a cup cake saying "congratulations!" on it. "Thank you Gowther, I appreciate it." King said as he took the cup cake.

"My little brother made it but I requested it to apologize for my rudeness last night... and for wiping Diane's memories." Gowther earned a glare for the last part, "My little brother also made an extra one out of his own conscious, he says thank you." Gowther said revealing another cupcake with writing that made King panic.

"We didn't do that last night Gowther! Did you tell him we did that!?" King frantically asked.

"I told Naruto what I heard you both say, Diane wanted you to carry her and from the looks of it bridal style, the way couples carry each other when in love and after that, Diane wanted you to sleep with her for the night." Gowther explained avoiding a bashing over the head.

"You couldn't have explained it better?" King asked with a red face.

"I am not responsible for my little brother failing to understand what I tell him." Gowther said avoiding several more strikes aimed for his head. "If you'd like I can return this cupcake." he offered only for it to be snatched away quickly.

"I'll take it, but tell Naruto I'm having a serious talk with him later." Gowther nodded and went back down stairs.

As Naruto began cooking, he already served the other sins a big plate of pancakes.

"I have given him the cupcake." Gowther said.

"Thanks big brother, now have some pancakes." Gowther gave Naruto a bright genuine smile before munching on the delicacy before everyone heard a loud female scream and some loud stomping down the stairs.

"Naruto! What the hell is this!?" Diane shouted showing the second cupcake Gowther gave them.

"It's a cupcake." Naruto answered going back to making pancakes.

"No what is this writing?" she asked looking furious.

"It says, "Congratulations on having a baby." What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked avoiding several strikes towards his head.

"We were sleeping next to each other not sleeping with each other!" She yelled at his face.

"Are they not the same thing?" he asked not feeling unfazed at all making her fume, "Oh by the way here are yours and King's pancakes." he said revealing heart shaped pancakes, likely for the couple of the Seven Deadly Sins.

For the rest of that morning, everyone would laugh at the couple trying their best to hurt their godson for embarrassing them like that as the giant and fairy used their sacred treasures in hopes of destroying him only for it to end up nearly destroying the forest and annoying some of the fairies who took nearby residence. This was a long morning, followed by several days of intense training until the day of the finals.

_Later that day_

Ban was looking at the contents of a black paper bag before taking it out and placing it in a locked drawer. He sighed and left his room before looking for Naruto who was speaking to Gowther who for some reason brought out his cheerleader outfit.

"I'm pretty sure people are going to think you are a girl with that thing." Naruto said.

"Well I do not care for the opinions of others, I will show them who will be victor of your tournament." Gowther responded.

"Ok, just stay away from a guy named Kiba, then again I wouldn't mind seeing his reaction when you tell him you're a guy." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes very hilarious." Gowther did that creepy fake laugh he does making Naruto sweat drop.

"Hey boy... and girl." Gowther blinked at Ban's comment, "Anyways Naruto I think I've noticed something with my chakra you might want to worry about." Ban said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked feeling the serious tone.

"I only have six and a half tails of chakra so two and a half are missing, but I remember having more than that a while ago." Ban explained.

"Could it be inside the Holy Knights?" Gowther asked.

"Can't be, the demonic chakra should have went down by now and besides everyone has excellent chakra control with no whisker marks." Ban answered.

"So what your saying is, someone else somehow got their hands on the chakra or likely regained a grasp on it while you distributed again." Naruto stated getting a nod.

"How many pseudo jinchuriki do you know with experience using my chakra?" Ban asked rhetorically.

"Did Lady Uzumaki and her daughters not have experience using you chakra?" Gowther asked.

"It's the one possible place it could have gone." Ban said.

"So there's a chance one of my ex family members got their hands on unstable chakra separated from your soul? Something just as bad as separating yin and yang?" Naruto asked.

"In a nutshell, you might want to create a seal to reset the tails before we have mini foxes wrecking your place." Ban said getting a nod as Naruto began to draw several symbols from the air.

"Do you think your birth father will make an appearance?" Gowther asked making Naruto briefly stop. "He was considered a hero yet it's been over a month since he revealed himself to the hokage."

"It doesn't matter, the old man will expose him and all the hate will go back to the creator." Naruto said in a dead tone as he continued his sealing.

_Chunin Exams Stadium_

Everyone in the village gathered to attend to see all the promising chunin from the leaf, sand and sound villages gathered for their attempt to get promoted without the need for warfare or bloodshed if necessary. All but one was missing, Sasuke Uchiha who had left on a one month training trip with Kakashi Hatake in order to prepare for his match against Gaara. However, Sasuke was likely picking up his sensei's antics and will likely arrive late to his match which could lead to an automatic disqualification and loss of promotion. Once Escanor explained the rules of the match and welcomed everyone and the VIPs from all over the elemental nations, he pulled out the chart revealing who was fighting once again but with a slight change.

"Excuse me Escanor but where is Dosu? He should be fighting me at the end of the first round." Gil spoke up.

"He went missing so at the last minute the hokage gave me a revised list so you will be fighting Howzer instead for your match." Escanor responded.

"Sweet! Get ready to have your ass handed Gilthunder!" Howzer boasted.

"Can't do that if you're the one who gets knocked out or surrenders first old friend." Gil said making Howzer feel annoyed.

"Enough of that boys time to start the show!" Escanor said excitedly.

Escanor turned to crowd quickly adjusting his flak jacket and forehead protector before announcing the first match, "I welcome you all to the first round of the chunin exams!" he earned a loud amount of cheers. "I present you the first match of the day, will Naruto Lioness and Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze please remain in the arena!" Naruto for his part still wore the same bar keep uniform like Meliodas tailored to fit him while carrying Lostvayne on his back. He looked over to se his blond opponent, Kasumi looked more like Minato with the angled face but had that same ponytail hairstyle Kushina used during her early shinobi days, she was also wearing the Uzushio headband around her arm while dressed in a knockoff yondaime cape that said "Second Flash" with two swords on her back.

'Let's see if all those S-rank shinobi turned her into a real warrior and not a disappointment.' Naruto thought.

'Nii-san, you better give up fast because the if I tap into the bijuu chakra okaasan saved, it's going to be bloody.' Kasumi thought fearfully.

"Are both fighters ready?" Escanor asked receiving nods from both of them. "Begin!"

Naruto merely popped his neck while Kasumi drew her swords, "Just give up nii-san! I was trained by okaasan, otousan, pervy sage and baachan along with Narumi! You can't beat me!" she shouted getting some cheers from the people who hated Naruto for demon fox.

"Yes, I should surrender against the girl who believes in throwing away clan ideals for power and expects me to accept them back. While you were training to hold a sword and rely on unstable power I learned about myself and relied on being more than a one trick pony. It's doesn't take an Aburame or a Nara to see the poor logic." Naruto said drawing his short sword instead of Lostvayne, "Show them the meaning of fighting for power and false ideals Namikaze_-Sama_, show them that Minato thought being hokage was joke as spat on his predecessors!" he shouted getting boos and calls for his death.

Sarutobi sighed at the villager's antics, once this was over he would announce the truth since Minato refused to announce himself in public and went into hiding, not only that the aged Kage realized it was time to pass the hat onto someone else. Someone strong, someone wise, someone who would die for the will of fire and not abandon it for power as one of his students did. This would never have happened if Orochimaru was given the hat instead of a young man with blind optimism.

Kasumi growled at the disrespect to their father as she charged him with chakra to enhance her speed ready to slash at him only for her biological brother to merley step to the side and slash at her direction. By the time she even came a centimeter close to him she found herself tripping on her feet as her swords were broken in half. The blond girl looked shocked at how he destroyed her first method of attack.

Up in the stands, Ban is scene with his arm wrapped around Elaine who's disguised in her human form while King is letting Diane rest her head on his shoulder, meanwhile Merlin was smirking as Gowther was digging out his Pom poms from his bag. Near the group are the rookie nine and team guy along with their senseis who are watching in shock.

"Why does that girl have Naruto's last name and the Yondaime's? Better yet why did she call him nii-San?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"I don't know forehead, the two are blond but they don't have the same face but they do have whisker marks so that could be something." Into said.

"It's to troublesome to think about, Naruto's an orphan and suddenly some weird girl with his last name comes out of nowhere claiming to be his sister. It's too much to think about." Shikamaru said.

"Don't forget Naruto's weird change and how he just used wood out of nowhere before freaking out Kurenai sensei with the clone of that red headed lady." Choji said taking a break from munching on his chips.

"Kurenai sensei who was that lady who Naruto created and why did he say you or mom probably broke the Sandiame's law?" Kiba asked making his sensei bite her lip.

"Kiba that lady... was Kushina Uzumaki, my deceased sensei... and a good friend of your mother." She answered sadly.

"So how does he know her?" Kiba asked feeling worried his mom was hiding something.

"Kushina sensei died on the day the nine tailed fox attacked before she gave birth to her child that is all I can tell you, I'm sorry." She said holding her heart.

"So if she's an Uzumaki than she's gotta be related to Naruto right? So is she his aunt or cousin or something?" Kiba asked grabbing everyone else's attention.

"I'm sorry Kiba but I can't say anything else." Kurenai said with a more strict tone.

Back in the match, Kasumi tossed her broken swords away and drew out two kunai akimbo style before clinging her blades against Naruto's short sword. Naruto blocked all her attacks while occasionally hitting her with the butt of the sword and landing a few kicks to her side. The blond girl was going to give up despite occasionally having to replace a kunai every time the short sword shattered one of them. Naruto was actually impressed by her tenacity to constantly replace her weapons even while trying to defend herself.

"Just give it up Nii-San I was trained by the best!" Kasumi shouted only to take a kick to the chest sending her flying back. "You forced my hand!" She said revealing several three pronged kunai and tossing them all over his perimeter. Naruto raised an eyebrow realizing that blond bastard taught her his technique.

Everyone started cheering for Kasumi as she teleported around where the kunai where planted creating a bright yellow flash. Kasumi smirked as she got the drop on her brother only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Like I said, Uzumaki sealing is like chicken scratch to me." Naruto said before disappearing in darkness. "This power will not help you now." Kasumi turned to receive a kick in the gut followed by the foot lifting her and tossing her to the side. "It couldn't beat some poor pickpocket transformed into a fox and it can't beat the heir to the Demon and Goddess clans." Naruto said hearing more calls for his death for being a demon.

Kasumi used the Hirashin several more times before getting knocked around a few more times by Naruto who constantly disappeared in darkness. The girl was on her last limbs before being grabbed by golden chains coming from Naruto's flesh. Kasumi gritted her teeth and struggled to break the chains only for them to grow tighter. Naruto merely looked disinterested before his eyes lost their pupils and became purple as a small curse mark appeared along with several swords covered in darkness to his side.

"What's wrongs don't you have chakra chains?" Naruto asked only to see her struggle and growl in frustration. "This should be more fun!" He said keeping a grasp on the chains as he picked up a sword and tossed it towards her direction and missing. "Hm, bad throw." He said before tossing another sword cutting her cheek and a few hairs.

"Stop Nii-San we're family!" She cried out feeling the chains get tighter.

"That's what the Uzumaki clan was about wasn't it, Mito-Sama would be so proud to hear that her grandniece abandoned her infant son to raise two others for power expecting him to crawl back. Especially after banishing him from the clan." He said getting gasps from several people in the crowd.

"Sarutobi told me everything, admitted everything detail and every secret along with Minato abandoning a village a couple days after it was attacked!" He said earning more gasps and calls about him lying from the crowd that he murdered their precious Yondaime. "They don't believe me, just like they don't believe I'm a human and not the fox." He said before summoning a pole from the ground with his Mokuton.

"Mokuton? How do you Baa-Chan's jiji's bloodline?" Kasumi asked only to feel the chains release their grip and tie her up again to the pole.

Naruto summoned more swords to his side, "Trust me they've done worse, I'm sure a certain Yamanaka clan head attempted to erase them not for my sake but for the sake of covering some of his clan members butts." He said looking at the sword and throwing it cutting Kasumi's side. "Minato Namikaze! Reveal yourself before I kill your daughter!" He shouted shocking the crowd.

"He won't do it will he!?" Diane shouted getting a nervous look from King and Elaine who both looked at Ban.

"He won't, I raised him better than that. He's just trying to scare the bastard into revealing himself before Sarutobi reveals his failed plan." Ban said looking at Naruto pulling his throws.

"Ban are you sure? He's not letting the Demon's mark get to him is he?" Elaine asked only to feel her hands held in a warm comforting manner.

"Elaine, Naruto may be messed up in some ways but even when I was insane he never let me take over and he saved me when he was just 8 years old." Ban answered.

Naruto threw another sword embedding it in the wood but only scraping part of Kasumi's flesh. "How badly do you want to see her suffer? Then again you didn't care when they did this to me on fifth birthday except it was with stolen pronged kunai from the museum. Do you want to see her scream is that it?" He asked hitting his target at the corner of the stomach making her cough blood.

Everyone was panicking and screaming at Naruto for his actions as he threw another sword right above the last one making Kasumi cry in pain. "If you can take the rest of the swords near your vital areas, I'll consider forgiving the family." Naruto said with a smile.

People were disgusted at the bad offer only for Kasumi to look up with shadows covering her eyes, "I can handle it... for family." She said with a smile as she revealed tears in her eyes while she could hear people call Naruto a demon. She could feel the hate. The pain. The misery and loneliness. She could look up to see her cloaked parents worrying while the pervert and drunk were glaring at Naruto with eyes filled with hate.

Kasumi could see it, those glares were the ones she could see the crowd giving her brother as they boo and scream for his death. Another sword hit her directly in the arm then another in her shoulder. Her tears were in the way of her seeing her brother.

"Unlike Zabuza Momochi I won't be merciful and aim for a direct painless kill! You better show your face unless and tell the truth or are you to prideful!? Two swords left!" He shouted tossing the next one directly below Kasumi's knee making her scream louder as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Everyone gasped as the next one floated in the air by hand gesture and was lit on fire, "Last chance!" He shouted as he aimed the sword. Everyone gasped at the burst of speed as it created a burst of speed creating a small dust cloud around Naruto. Kushina immediately tossed her cloak away revealing herself as she ran to stop the blade with chakra under her soles. The next thing anyone knew, the redhead was pulled into the ground as a chain wrapped our her neck restraining her. Kushina started to cry as she saw her own daughter close her eyes accepting her fate. Everyone gasped or cried tears seeing the young girl allow herself to die by her brothers hands.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - EriOne$) **

Kasumi heard a loud snap and opened her eyes only to shocked by her sight, the sword was stopped an inch from her face with the blade being stopped with a tip of the finger. She looked up to see Naruto with his curse mark gone but what scared her was his glowing orange eye with a golden triskele.

"Minato Namikaze you bastard! You would allow your own flesh and blood to perish!?" Kasumi whimpered before the chains dispersed as the pole sinked into the ground. Kasumi lost balance as the pain was too much in her leg making her fall as a snapping sound was made. The girl was soon caught and carefully placed on the ground.

"Nii... San..." Naruto's eye began to glow brighter as his wings bursted through his jacket.

"Hold still." He said as his hands created a green orb and started closing all the wounds and rebuilding the broken bones and severed veins. "I'll have to finish this inside." He said before turning to Escanor.

"Call it!" He shouted as Escanor ran up to see Kasumi being overtaken by fatigue.

"Winner Naruto Lioness!" He shouted as Ban was the first one to cheer with Gowther finally in his cheerleader outfit.

"Two four six eight, that is not a fish cake that's my little brother!" Gowther cheered getting several sweat drops as foreign visitors clapped at the display.

Meanwhile Naruto slid his wings back in as he carried Kasumi on his back to the medical ward. Kushina was freed from the chains prompting her to run after her birth children as Jiraiya and Tsunade followed along.

**(End of Song)**

"May Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come forward!" Escanor shouted as Gaara arrived in a sand shunshin. The two waited their for five minutes, "Sasuke Uchiha? Hello!" He shouted as Gaara stood there losing his patience.

A few more minutes passed and Escanor just started poking his fingers nervously as the crowd started to become unsettled. Suddenly a jounin appeared beside him and whispered something making him nod.

"Due to the extensive amount of time Sasuke Uchiha's match will be moved to the end of the round." Escanor said getting boos while his sunshine self was ready to be released. Gaara returned to the competitor stands.

"Will Hinata Hyuga and Guila please come forward!" Escanor shouted prompting the Hyuga heiress and Holy Knight to meet each other at the bottom.

"Are you ready?" Escanor received nods, "Begin!" Guila drew her sword as Hinata entered the gentle fist stance.

Guila smiled as she created several shadow clones and surrounded Hinata before taking stabs at her only for Hinata to close her eyes and use her amazing reflexes and hitting every one of the clones including Guila who took the hit to the stomach making her stumble back. Hinata quickly started striking at Guila who was caught off guard and ended up taking a strong hit toward her shoulder while dodging the rest of the attacks. Guila overcame her initial sloppy attacks and began to light a fire on the tip of her rapier before firing Shot Bombs.

"You've done what your relative's teammate has failed. You hit me, sadly I rather not drag this fight like Naruto did, Howzer really wants to fight. Goodbye." Guila said with a smile as the shot bombs fired at Hinata.

**"Eight Trigrams 64 palms protection!"** Hinata shouted swinging her arms around revealing her impressive flexibility with her arms as she quickly creates a dome of light blocking all the shot bombs but still managing to make her lose her balance revealing her technique was unfinished.

Guila was shocked to see her bombs landed no damage on her, she assumed her technique would be the same as Neji or any other Hyuga and create a spinning dome that only blocked out physical attacks. Here Hinata was blocking them all with little damage against her, regardless Guila still had her classic techniques should the little girl get too close and deactivate her chakra points. The Holy Knight charged at her with the flame ready only to miss her target making the ground explode instead. Hinata began to strike at the older girl only for the hits to be avoided or blocked. Meanwhile a shadow clone was running around touching different spots on the ground before dispelling.

"Impressive, I see you've improved since the preliminaries. What is the source of your motivation?" Guila asked trying to strike at the girl.

"Naruto-Kun knew I was strong when I didn't believe in myself, he motivated me to be strong and someday I'll catch up to him and be just as strong." Hinata answered landing a kick on Guila making her skid back.

"How strong little girl, everyone has a limit no matter how far you push. There will always be someone stronger than yourself." Guila said making her look down, "How strong do you want to be?" Guila asked before lighting an explosion under Hinata who flew back.

"I will be stronger... stronger than..." Hinata winced at the pain from the explosion before moving away from another set of explosions from the ground. "I will be... stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins!" she shouted catching Guila off guard and hitting her in the neck making her kneel as she clutched her neck in pain.

"You're in range!" **"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" **she shouted hitting the woman two times, then four, then 8, 16, 32 and finally 64 sending Guila flying back making her smack into the wall.

'I was... sloppy...' Guila thought before blacking out.

"Winner Hinata Hyuga!" shouted Escanor.

"Yeah Hinata!" shouted Kiba jumping from his seat.

"Hinata, you've grown into a strong woman. If you make chunin I will never hold you back." Kurenai said as a tear fell from her eye at how proud she felt.

As the medic took Guila away to the medical wing, Hendrickson decided to help Zeal make his way over his sister to make sure she was alright. Escanor spoke up as soon as the medics were clear of the arena. "Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro please step forward!"

"I forfeit!" shouted Kankuro.

"Wow you must suck just to wait this long and tell me." Escanor earned a couple of laughs.

Meanwhile with the hokage, the "Kazekage" got a strange look from Sarutobi, "My youngest is influenced by his bijuu and my oldest has been playing with makeup since he broke into his mother's beauty cabinet." the "Kazekage" said making Sarutobi nod.

'Thank god Asuma's hopeless crush on Kurenai kept him in line.' thought Hiruzen Sarutobi looking at his son look pathetic at trying to talk to the genjutsu mistress.

"How about Jericho and Griamore? Anyone not gonna show up or forfeit?" Escanor asked only for the pair to show up, "Are we ready?" he asked getting two nods, "Begin!"

Griamore quickly surrounded Jericho in a sphere before surrounding it with several with a mud river before preparing the signs for a mud dragon bomb likely after he releases the sphere. Jericho on her part couldn't break out of it with brute force prompting the girl to call on help.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Medea!" **Jericho coughed on the smoke she caused revealing the woman sorceress from the Goddess realm.

"Lady Jericho how may I..." Medea looked around for a moment, "Assist you?" she asked barefly finding any room to move or breath.

"Sorry for the awkward summon but I needed your help since I can't muster the power to break open this bubble." Jericho explained getting a nod.

"Oh this should be simple, just a few little molecules and scraps of energy to move and..." Medea started as she made a quick seal cracking the bubble and freeing them before finding themselves swimming in the mud river being chased by two exploding dragons. The pair soon found themselves in the air before Medea grabbed Jericho by the arm and floated down. "And we're safe and unscathed!" Medea said with a smile.

"I'm not done yet Jericho, behold my new armed skills!" Griamore shouted as he pulled out a large hammer.

"You might want to stick around for this one Medea." Medea nodded as she floated into the sky to spectate the match.

The two Holy Knights battled it out as Jericho backflipped from Griamore's hammer strike against the ground, Jericho smirked at the moment and took the chance to kick his chin making him hit the ground backwards. Griamore quickly readjusted himself and started swinging again before hitting her back making Jericho skid around the ground. Jericho quickly went through a couple of hand seals before creating several spikes of ice and sending them towards Griamore before he created a wall of mud absorbing the attack followed by the pair launching ice and earth dragons at each other. However, Griamore's affinity proved to be much more dominant compared to ice forcing Jericho back.

"Medea, any ideas on how to help!?" Jericho asked avoiding several hammer strikes while landing rather weak punches before being grabbed by the leg and sent flying towards the wall hitting her back. 'At least I didn't black out like Guila.' she thought.

"Lady Jericho, I have an idea but it requires you to distract him while I prepare my ability." Medea said gathering energy. Meanwhile everyone turned to Escanor who was reading the rule book.

"Summons are ok, discouraged but it's been allowed since before the third shinobi war everyone!" Escanor explained as the judges nodded writing their scores on Jericho.

Just as Medea powered up her attack, Jericho managed to hold Griamore off long enough to keep him distracted. Griamore noticed the strange beam and tripped his opponent before picking her up and tossing her at her summon making them collide and fall just as the attack fired only for it to hit Escanor fell hard onto the ground.

"I am ok everyone, don't worry I won't be disqualifying anyone." he said before Escanor looked at him in a weird manor. "What?"

"Where is your moustache?" Griamore asked making Escanor rub his face realizing his facial hair had disappeared.

Jericho managed to recover and helped Medea up, "What was your plan?" she asked the sorceress.

"I was going to make him temporarily younger so his build who weaken." Medea said.

"So that explains why my moustache is gone." Escanor muttered rubbing the smooth skin.

"I can try something else Lady Jericho, you just have to trust me. I've done this once during the last Holy War and it saved Artoria and myself. Do you trust me?" Medea asked in a very serious tone, Jericho nodded. "Forgive me!" Medea grabbed Jericho and smashed her lips against hers after removing the hood covering her face making Griamore blush as some blood fell out his nose. Escanor turned around with a blushed face as both Sarutobi men were quickly cleaning the blood off their noses.

With the "Kazekage", 'Bleed! Bleed already! Damn you stupid nose! Why won't you bleed!? I will prove to that stupid toad wrong! Now bleed already!' thought the "Kazekage" angrily. Unlike Kiba who passed out from blood loss, Shino was lucky he wore his coat above his neck covering his leaking blood.

Griamore with all his might, finally fell backwards with X's covering his eyes. Escanor eventually looked back and noticed, 1 Dreyfus shaking his head and 2 Griamore passed out on the ground.

"Winner Jericho!" he shouted getting a round of applause.

"How did that save you!?" shouted an outraged Jericho at her summon who blushed just as she put her hood back on.

"Many demons are perverts, so we knocked them out since we ran out of energy. At the very least you won your fight." Jericho merely looked at her with a death stare, "Why if you look at the time!" Medea poofed away in smoke avoiding Jericho's gaze.

"Will Veronica Lioness and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze please come down!" Escanor shouted just as Jericho left trying to calm her blush from an embarrassing victory.

Red met violet as the two glared at each other, if looks could kill another shinobi world war crossed with a holy war would go off within the stadium. Two placed their hands on their respective blades preparing for the signal to begin their combat.

'That bitch and her sister stole my nii-san and turned him into a monster! Kasumi won't reach her dream of being hokage anymore now that he ended her career! Those bitches and those freaks like the kyuubi turned him against the family that loves him!' Narumi thought angrily tapping into the chakra her mother stored for her.

'I could forgive those two since they were just babies too, but only her mother jumped in to stop Naruto from landing the final strike. I know your father is alive too, yet only a mother showed concern for her child. Lucky Naruto was faking and had Ellie's healing powers.' thought Veronica.

"Begin!" shouted Escanor prompting the two to clash blades.

Narumi for her part had Kushina's intense training since Uzushio was the rival village of Kiri in terms of water jutsus and kenjutsu with the Yondaime's wife being strong enough to rival the seven swordsmen of the mist. Veronica however had heavy assistance from Artoria who had centuries of experience fighting the Demon clan and helped Veronica with the power of shadow clones helping the violet haired girl get a better understanding of the art of the sword. The two constantly clashing their blades in order to dominate the other. The clashing lasted for a good ten minutes before Narumi jumped away going through several hand seals creating a large body of water in the arena.

**"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"** Narumi shouted as several sharks made of water made their way to Veronica making her jump out of the way. **"Raging Waves!" **Narumi fired water out of her mouth knocking Veronica on her back. Narumi smirked as she ran on top of the water looking for Veronica and pulled out her sword trying to stab the area where she sank into. As Narumi frantically searched for Veronica she was sent flying by a giant fist made of water followed by Veronica rising from the water.

"You aren't the only one who can use water jutsus or knows how to play with a sword tomato head!" Veronica said before sinking into the water creating a large fog blocking Narumi's view. The latter soon found herself being punched around by multiple figures, the moment she hit one back she felt electricity send her falling on her back. Narumi continued to fight back not realizing her opponents were a mix of water and lightning clones either being duds or small traps. After a few minutes of being tossed around, Veronica finally revealed herself cancelling the jutsu continuing to make Narumi fight on the defensive.

'Damn, didn't expect this piece of garbage to be that good, can't blame her if she was able to manipulate Naruto. I guess I'm gonna have to rely on _that_ chakra.' Narumi thought. Narumi quickly created several shadow clones distracting Veronica before Narumi started tapping into her chakra creating a wave of KI scaring many civilians within the crowd. A minute later, Veronica finished off the clones only to see Narumi's whisker marks become black and thicker as her eyes turned red with black slits.

**(Naruto OST - Heavy Violence)**

Narumi was soon consumed by dangerous red chakra as she began to growl while taking a stance on all fours like a dog. **"You had your fun now it's time to deal with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki!" **Narumi shouted moving at a fast speed before knocking the wind out of Veronica, **"What's wrong!? Never learned how to use this chakra!? Of course you didn't, you don't get the honor!" **she shouted continuously clawing at Veronica who tried to block the attacks only for the sword to shatter leaving her vulnerable for a claw to scratch her chest.

Veronica was wincing in pain trying to stand only to be lifted into the air and tossed hard into the water before the pseudo jinchuuriki pounced on her landing several punches on her. Veronica was struggling to stay conscious as she saw the feral smirk of the girl followed by insane laughter. Veronica couldn't find the strength to push her away let alone fight back as she was slowly be consumed by fatigue and her wounds. She was soon picked up by the neck and tried to pull of the arm holding her.

**"Once I'm finished with you I'll kill that that other slut who stole my brother! After that I'll get rid of those Holy freaks you hang around!" **Narumi stated crushing her neck. **"No open casket for you or your sister! I hope you rot in hell for taking something precious away from me! A little whore like you doesn't know the meaning loss, you just take and leave as you wish!" **At that moment Escanor was about to call the match and rip off his glasses until he noticed the dead look in Veronica's eyes. Narumi was about to claw her neck off until an arm grabbed it and started twisting it.

Narumi attempted to resist the arm twist only to realize that she was feeling exhausted and started feeling weaker and felt a jolt of pain in her arm forcing her to kneel and remove her other arm from Veronica's neck. She started shivering feeling as if the temperature of the airdrop and become significantly colder. Narumi looked up in fear and saw Veronica give her a disgusted look as her eyes grew black slits with red eyes. Narumi attempted to draw her sword and strike her only for Veronica to grab it and smash it in her hand not caring about the blood caused trying to grip it followed by a kick to the face.

**"You have no idea what pain or loss is." **Veronica said in a dead tone as she was lifted by her shirt and punched into the ground. **"I lost my home, my father, my people and now I meet my nephew, the relative of my dead sister and you call me and my other sister a whore for adopting the last memory of my baby sister. You have no shame!" **Veronica growled as she stomped her foot on Narumi's chest. **"Tell me what you have lost. Tell me did you get abused by your father's beloved villagers? Did you starve all night after failing to look for a meal in the garbage? Did you cry every night for six years wondering if you had parents that loved you? Did you experience being put into detention just for raising your hand in class? Were you abandoned as an infant and fed to the wolves while you were lied to all your life!? Did you face the nine tailed fox in all it's might!?" **Narumi refused to listen and only struggled to remove the leg off her chest. Narumi soon found herself lifted it up only to look at Veronica's feral dead look.

**"Give up! Give up or I will end your life! Only then will your pathetic family stop ruining my nephew's life!"** She shouted shoving Narumi against a wall as she pummeled her repeatedly. After a few moments, Narumi blacked out as Veronica continued to pummel her seemingless lifeless body.

"Winner Veronica Lioness!" Escanor shouted only to see Veronica continue to pummel the red head. "Veronica please stop!" he was greeted by seeing her continue the beat down. Just as he was about to step in, Escanor saw a winged creature's shadow on the ground and looked up with a smile. Veronica was ready to stick her claws into Narumi until she felt a strong grip on her hand and looked up to see Naruto with a sad look as while he was in goddess form.

**"Naruto let me end her! I need to end your misery starting with this trash!" **Naruto forced her other hand off the girl as the medics took away Narumi's unconscious body.

**(End of Song)**

"Veronica, don't be the monster they think I am. Don't be the monster they want you to be. You aren't a monster, you're my family and I love you. Please don't do this." at that moment Veronica was sure she was staring at Elizabeth the day she found her with Meliodas and how she refused to leave his side until she proved his innocence. She stared at Naruto's sad look as a tear escaped her eye. Veronica's chakra left her system and she soon found herself falling only to be caught by Naruto who lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to let it control me but the hate... the glares... the pain... it all invaded my mind when she said those things. Naruto I'm so sorry, please don't leave me or Margaret! You are the only memory we have of Ellie!" Veronica cried as Naruto carried her out.

"I won't leave you or aunt Margaret, I love the both of you." he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.

"We will be taking a short intermission before beginning the final match of the first round!" Escanor announced.

"Aw come on!" shouted a frustrated Howzer as his fight was postponed yet again.

Meanwhile, Margaret left Gil's side and ran down to with Ban to check on her sister.

"Naruto, is she ok?" Margaret asked.

"Yes aunt Margaret, aunt Veronica just needs to sleep it off for a while, I don't recommend her fighting her next match since the chakra probably damaged her mind a bit and likely her coils." Naruto answered while Ban placed a hand over Veronica doing a quick mystic palm technique.

"She'll live that's for sure, but I think she might need some space for a while, whatever your sister did reactivated my chakra in her system making her absorb it. It's kind of weird how she had full control and didn't go on a rampage like tomato head junior did." Ban explained.

"Whatever is wrong, I'll be at her side until she feels better." Naruto said stroking his aunt's violet hair.

"She loves you Naruto as do I. Like Elizabeth she would fight to defend her almost as much as sir Meliodas did, you may not be related by blood but you are still my sister's grandchild." Margaret said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you aunt Margaret, for everything." he said getting a kiss on the cheek from his aunt.

"Come on kid, the others are waiting for you and Veronica." Ban said leading the way back.

Naruto looked at Veronica's unconscious form before following his adoptive father and aunt back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7 - Dragon Sin

**Chapter 7 – Dragon Sin**

Up in the stands Naruto is carrying Veronica on his arms before placing her next to Griamore, "Take good care of her, I don't she's ready for another match." Naruto told him before Griamore took a good hold of her.

"I swear on my life I will take good care of Lady Veronica Naruto. You can count on that." Griamore said with a smile.

"Good, I'll be heading back now." Naruto said walking back to the competitor stands.

"Will Lady Veronica be alright Sir Ban?" Griamore asked the fox sin.

"The chakra messed with her mental health but not as much as it would a normal person, if anything you should be concerned about the fact, she wasn't running around on all fours like a dog just like Narumi did." Ban explained.

"Anything I should do?" he asked.

"Learn to handle seeing two girls kiss, chunin are supposed to handle the worst possible stress and not pass out from a nosebleed." Ban suggested getting a blush from Griamore.

Back at the bottom in the arena Howzer and Gilthunder arrived, "Begin!" Escanor shouted as the two charged each other with their lances. Gil managed to overpower his opponent pushing him away and trying to trip him only for Howzer to jump and nail him in the chest with a kick sending him into the ground. Gil only had mere moments before rolling away to avoid Howzer trying to stab him with his lance. Gil manages to get up before channeling lightning into his body.

"**Flash Movement of the Thunder Emperor!" **Gil shouted before disappearing and reappearing behind Howzer and kicking his side followed by punching his head into the ground ending it with an elbow to the back while Howzer was on the ground. Gil quickly knocked away Howzer's lance before punching him around a few times the moment he was able to stand up.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Howzer shouted creating several dozen copies of himself making a few hold off Gil while the real Howzer picked up his lance commanding all his clones to charge up spheres on the tips of their lancers. Gil managed to defeat the clones only to fail to notice the barrage of attacks aimed at him. **"Wind Spiral Barrage!" **Gil looked up to see all the spheres of wind firing at him making him jump and run around the attacks while still getting hit a by few disorientating him. "I got you now Gilthunder!" he shouted firing one last sphere knocking Gil back a few pegs.

"Good move there Howzer, but for the sake of my pride, I can't lose here! I have to fight Sir Meliodas's grandson!" he shouted before charging up lightning in his two arms making a motion as if he were holding a bow and arrow. **"Barrage of sparks!" **Gil suddenly fired hundreds of senbon shaped lightning bolts destroying all of Howzer's clones while landing a few on the original who managed to cover his face and chest. As Howzer looked up he felt several senbon hit his legs forcing him to kneel in pain.

Howzer overcame his pain as he lifted his lance up to block a kick from Gil before pushing his leg back and regaining his stance. The two continued to battle it with their lances before jumping back preparing their techniques once more creating a stalemate as lightning struck wind. The pair were on their last limbs before ending it with one last attack with both sides hoping this lands a victory.

"**Purge of the Thunder Emperor!"**

"**Rising Tornado!"**

The two powers clashed for dominance ending with Gil being trapped within the tornado as Gil forced all his chakra into his magic attack to give it strength causing his pink haired opponent to be sucked in and electrocuted by his own attack. The tornado died down with Gil falling on his back clutching his chest as he struggled to breath only to be kicked and held down by Howzer's foot while the blond man pointed his lance at his friend's neck.

Gil smiled, "You've improved Howzer, just you wait until we both try to make jounin. Regardless, I'll give you this win. I give up!" Escanor nodded.

"Winner Howzer!" he shouted as Howzer helped his friend up as they walked towards the infirmary.

A few minutes later, a gust of wind and leaves arrived revealing Kakashi and Sasuke back to back with their arms crossed. "Are we late?" Kakashi asked.

"If it were up to me, I'd disqualify you, but regardless the hokage decided to play favorites." Sasuke smirked as Kakashi disappeared and reappeared with the jounins.

**Skip to chidori, as much as a lot of you like me reaching 10k words, you read the name of the chapter, so you know what might happen.**

As the fight progressed, Sasuke ran up the wall before making several hand seals followed by creating a ball of lightning as the raven-haired boy ran down the wall aiming his jutsu at Gaara who prepared a wall of sand to defend himself.

"Kakashi, you didn't." Guy said looking shocked.

"I did, I couldn't find Naruto to help out, so I had to teach him my personal jutsu." Kakashi stated with pride in his voice with an eye smile.

"You're telling me that you waisted a month training a only one of your student to use an unstable jutsu? Better yet, you wanted to steal your other student's secrets for the sake of playing favorites?" all the sensei's turned to see Merlin walking towards them in her jounin attire. The men all went wide eyed staring at her beauty while Kurenai suddenly glared at the woman realizing she wasn't queen bee.

"I wouldn't say stealing, just putting them to better use since Sasuke needed this more than the other two so I can take him on as an apprentice." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"So, you were willing to take away the little one student had in order to put it into your other student just so you can abandon him? Pfft, honestly, they should guy you Kakashi of the neglectful. I think the real reason you never passed a team was because they shoved the worst in front of you of fearing you getting your genin team killed." Merlin said getting gasps from the other jounin.

"How would you know, that blond brat has no future as a shinobi and lost his match when his was the first one of the exams." Kakashi said arrogantly.

"Kakashi, Naruto won with little effort… it was a bloodbath." Asuma spoke up.

"Indeed, my unyouthful rival, Naruto-kun one barely using any jutsu's I could recognize. Then again you wouldn't know because you were nearly disqualified." Guy said scowling at his so-called rival.

"Guy is right Kakashi, besides you actually listened to your genin who barely managed to make it out alive after facing a missing nin, a former member of the Seven Swordsman the mist and from what I heard he almost killed you if weren't for a combined effort from both boys." Kurenai berated.

"It was a good learning experience! You weren't there so you wouldn't know! If Minato sensei was here, he would…"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Minato, I see you hiding in the corner, you didn't make an appearance when your own son was willing to murder your daughter, yet I find you eavesdropping on our conversation." Merlin interrupted looking to the side where the jounin saw a hooded man hide only for Merlin to stick her hand out and create a pink leash dragging him back. "You can't play that game with me; unlike my handsome friend I am not patient." She said dragging the struggling men.

The man continued to try to pull off the strange magic leash only for Merlin to approach him and rip off the hood revealing a blond man with blue narrow eyes. The jounin looked shocked and were about to speak up until Kakashi removed his head band revealing the Sharingan as he constantly repeated kai several times to the point where he revealed his mangekyou Sharingan trying to dispel the imaginary genjutsu that was stuck in his mind.

"Poor fool thinks he's god's gift to the world yet, here he is in denial. Anything to say for yourself _Yondaime-Sama_?" Merlin teased as Minato gave up trying to get lose and refused to look at his former student in the eye.

"Mi-Min-Minato sensei… i-is t-that r-really you?" Kakashi asked receiving silence until they heard a loud noise.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" shouted a voice within the dome as Sasuke struggled to remove his hand from the sand barrier slowly feeling it crush his arm. Soon the dome opened revealing Gaara turning into some kind of creature as Sasuke's arm was still stuck in the wall of sand. "YES UCHIHA, PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" he shouted with an insane voice as he lunged at Sasuke clawing at his chest then picking him up and throwing him at the wall.

Sasuke attempted to jump out of the way only to be grabbed by the sand below him keeping him immobilized as Gaara started fusing more with his bijuu. Gaara soon started tossing Sasuke around prompting the Uchiha to get out the stadium forcing his crazed opponent to chase after him into the forest. Meanwhile, everyone else started noticing feathers fall around all over the stadium causing many people to fall asleep, Merlin was so distracted that she accidentally let go of Minato who went to look for his family.

Naruto soon turned up near Ban, Griamore, King and Diane who all started fighting off ninjas from the sand and sound villages. Naruto landed near them firing several arks at the attackers before getting close to them.

"Gaara is unleashing his bijuu and he's following Sasuke, I need to follow him. Some of you guys need to take the girls back while I round up everyone else at infirmary." Naruto said to them right before they turned their heads at the sign of an explosion and saw that it came from where Sarutobi was sitting next to the "Kazekage".

"Damn it, Orochimaru is probably behind this attack, Naruto just worry about Gaara, I'll grab Escanor and we can help him out. King, Diane and Griamore, you guys get the girls back to the Boar Hat and make sure Hawk's mama hides deep within the forest with the fairies behind the village. If you have time, come back and help out." Ban ordered.

"Right!" shouted the three as they took Elaine and the princesses out of harm's way. Naruto spread out his angelic wings and took to the skies to follow Gaara. Soon Merlin and Gowther knocked a few bodies out of the way to report to Ban.

"What's the situation on your end you two?" Ban asked.

"It looks like the village from the sand and another village wearing the symbol of a music note are attacking while the leader of the village seems to be in life threatening danger as well." Gowther analyzed, "Civilians are also being evacuated as well, do you have any suggestions on what to do to fend of these invaders?" Gowther asked.

"I'm going to grab Escanor and help Sarutobi, you two should head to the infirmary and grab the Holy Knights, we're going to need everyone for this one!" he commanded before jumping off to grab Escanor who was already transformed.

Escanor had already grabbed Gaara's jounin instructor and snapped his neck since the man assumed Escanor to be weak and feeble, sadly such arrogance costed him his life. Now the lion sin turned to see the fox sin looking at him with a sense of urgency. "Escanor, I need your help with the old man, there's a chance that he's going to be assassinated!" Ban said getting a nod.

"Do you have Rhitta with you?" Escanor asked only for Ban to pull out a scroll and unseal it revealing his one-handed axe. "Thank you, my friend, now let us show them the might of the lion sin!" Escanor stated as he followed Ban to the barrier.

Meanwhile, Hendrickson and Dreyfus are seen cutting down several sound ninja in the infirmary as Guila was backed into a corner covering Zeal who was cowering behind her. Gil was still wounded making him barely able to hold his lance straight while Howzer was forced to fend off several more sand ninja who were distracting him from helping out. The fight seemed hopeless until a stream of water was fired knocking away several of the invaders back giving the knights time to breath.

"Good thing I made it; these guys are everywhere!" Jericho said panting.

"Jericho what is happening? Why are we being attacked?" Dreyfus asked.

"I don't know but I saw Escanor fending off one of the sand ninjas after all these feathers fell knocking everyone out. Then Naruto said he was going to go after the kid who was transforming into a monster." Jericho explained as best she could just before Merlin and Gowther arrived.

"She's right, I'm not sure the reason but we are under attack and Ban ordered us to get everyone together and prepare to fight for our lives." Merlin said in a serious tone.

"I have to get Zeal to safety first!" Guila spoke up.

"I can take him to the Boar Hat, King and Diane should be on their way there and they were ordered to have it move deeper into the forest." Merlin said getting a nod.

"Zeal, I need you to go with Merlin alright, it's dangerous and there's a war going outside so I won't be able to fight and be able to protect you at the same time. Promise me you'll stay with the others at the bar ok?" she asked her little brother who was in a state of fear.

"Ok big sister, please come back ok." Zeal said hugging his sister.

"I will, I love you Zeal." She said hugging back before Zeal went with Merlin.

"I'll be right back." Merlin said before disappearing leaving the knights and Gowther to regroup and prepare to continue their fight outside.

_With Ban and Escanor_

Sarutobi removed his robes revealing his battle armor seeing that his treacherous student Orochimaru has attacked the village. Orochimaru for his part created a cube like prison to trap himself in with his former sensei. Sarutobi summoned king Enma who took the form of the adamantine staff as he clashed his summon against Orochimaru's kusanagi sword.

"Sensei as much as I would like to continue our spar I'm afraid will be interrupted by a few guests of ours." Orochimaru said jumping back as he formed a few hand seals before hitting the ground. **"Impure World Resurrection!" **He shouted as three coffins raised from the ground.

Sarutobi was shocked by the first two but confused by the third. "Orochimaru how dare you defile the dead!" Sarutobi said in outrage.

Two of the coffins managed to open, "Saru is that you? You've grown old." Said one of the men.

"Elder brother is that you? It appears we been brought back to the world of the living by my own kinjutsu." The other said. Before Sarutobi stood the first and second hokage, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

"Exciting isn't it? I can't wait to show you the third I found, it was a rather terrifying creature to look at as it must have been powerful before turning to stone." Orochimaru laughed only to be interrupted by a loud sound.

The four turned to see Escanor opening the barrier with his bare hands as he along with Ban inside the barrier.

"If you want to fight the old man, you'll have to get past us!" Ban shouted as the two sins took their positions.

Orochimaru laughed, "The more the merrier!"

_With Naruto_

The boy was floating over the village and saw the shinobi being over run as more Sand and Sound ninja were entering the village, Naruto knew even with the sins and knights, casualties would only rise so he knew that reinforcements were required. The halfling quickly went towards the ground in an alleyway with ample room before triggering his jutsu.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Triple Threat!"** Naruto shouted as three poofs revealing Dominous, a man with blue hair and dual spears followed by a woman in a victorian dress with white hair wearing an elegant doll face mask on the side of her face.

"Naruto sweetie, why have you called me and my sons?" asked the woman.

"Lady Jezebel, I requested the aid of your family in order to aid my village's forces." Naruto answered.

The lady named Jezebel peeked her head seeing the fight in favor of the Sand and Sound forces, "Those Leaf ninja really need to improve their training, very well, my sons and I will help your allies fend them off. Come boys let us show these Leaf boys how warriors are supposed to fight." Jezebel said as she placed her mask on while before drawing twin rapiers.

"Mother I will assist the ninja while you and Dominous deal with the ones entering the village." the man with dual spears said.

"Good Diarmuid, Dominous you heard your little brother." Jezebel said earning an understanding grunt from Dominous who pulled a large battle axe leading to the pair bisecting the invading forces. Diarmuid on his part managed to stab and decapitate all the ninja attacking the remanent leaf forces.

"Who are you?" asked one of the chunin getting defensive.

"I am an ally along with my mother and my brother over there. I suggest you regroup and recover with you forces while we hold off the invaders." Diarmuid answered as he ran to his family's side keeping the invaders back. The chunin heeded the advice and made his colleagues follow him back into the village and regroup with everyone else. As the trio fended them off, they looked up to see large snake summons making their way towards the gate.

"Dominous, Diarmuid I will need the both of you to cover me while I prepare my technique to destroy those disgusting reptiles!" Jezebel commanded as the pair nodded running ahead.

_With the sins at the Boar Hat_

"Hey what the heck happened to the orb!?" Shouted Hawk as Slader was banging his hand onto it trying to fix it.

"You know, if you woke me up earlier we wouldn't have to be watching on my big sister's orb." Slader said getting a huff from the pig.

Merlin suddenly arrived holding Zeal's hand just as Diane and King entered carrying everyone else.

"Big sister what happened? we were watching from the exams from your orb." Slader said as Merlin grabbed her sacred treasure.

"The village is under attack, we have to leave the girl's here. Hawk I need you to move your mother deeper to the other side of the village's forest to keep them safe. Slader I'm going to have you come along with us as well." Merlin explained.

"Right, Mommy! We need to start moving!" Hawk shouted as the building started shaking and rising into the air likely from his mother rising from the ground.

"I have my sword, let's go!" Slader said moving next to Merlin while Diane and King started moving the girl's to one of the rooms.

"Wait!" they turned to see Veronica struggling to stay awake, "I can still help!" she said wincing in pain.

"Veronica you're in no shape to fight!" Diane said.

"I can't but I have enough chakra to summon someone who can!" she said before reaching the floor and spreading her chakra, **"Summoning Jutsu: Artoria!" **she shouted summoning the armored woman while earning some shocked faces from everyone in the Boar Hat.

"Lady Veronica! You're hurt!" Artoria said looking at the wounded princess.

"That doesn't matter right now, the village is under attack and I need you to assist the Seven Deadly Sins." Veronica explained with the armored girl looking back.

"It will be done my lady!" she said as Diane helped move the princess into an empty room.

By the time Diane came back with King, Merlin made sure Slader and Artoria were close enough to transport them back onto the battlefield.

_With Naruto_

Now that the invading forces were being pushed back, our blonde hero is seen soaring through the skies going after signs of Gaara's bijuu energy. On his way he found Shino fighting Kankuro in the forest and from the looks of it the pair were in a stalemate. Naruto quickly landed beside the bug user.

"Shino stand down, I'll defeat him before you can blink." Naruto said, Shino was about to use his logic to deny Naruto claim only for a beam of light to distract him, **"Ark!" **Kankuro was too exhausted to react quickly enough to dodge the attack landing the hit making him fall of his branch. Naruto quickly landed near Kankura before firing wires made of light making them wrap around the make up wearing boy. Just as Kankuro struggled, Naruto pulled out a scroll sucking the suna nin trapping him inside. "Return to the village Shino, you can't handle poison or fire making you useless to fight a crazed jinchuriki." Shino couldn't muster up the pride to argue making him nod and run back to the village.**  
**

Naruto spread his wings before continuing his flight, a few minute later the blond ran into the unconscious body of Temari prompting him to suck her into the scroll as well. A little more travelling later, Naruto was greeted to sight of Sasuke being tossed around just as Sakura was tossed into a tree before being attached to the tree by the sand. Sasuke was on his last limbs especially with barely any access to the Sharingan since a bunch of fire jutsu and one lightning jutsu weren't enough to deal with with someone close to fusing with their bijuu. Just as Naruto prepared his next attack, Sasuke attempted to use the chidori again only to be sent flying through another tree knocking him out again.

**"YOU WEREN'T WORTH MY TIME UCHIHA! YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" **Gaara shouted as he tried to lunge at Sasuke only to be hit an Ark. **"WHO WAS THAT!? WHO HIT ME!?" **Gaara shouted as he looked around only to see Naruto floating in front of him.

"I'm here to end your bloody rampage!" Naruto shouted getting an insane laugh from the red head.

**"YES LIONESS, YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" **Gaara shouted clawing at Naruto only for the boy to dodge all the attacks and taking another Ark sending him skidding back. **"HOLD STILL AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"** he shouted as he fired several dozen sand shurikens only for them to be blocked by Lostvayne.

Naruto quickly fired several more Arks forcing the redhead to keep his distance, unlike his fight with Ban, he was in a tight space with angry bijuu that was down to less than a tail of power being held down by a weak seal. Shukaku may have no resistance running loose but he was still at full power prompting Naruto to take precaution and avoid his powerful attacks.

**"Let there be light!" **Naruto shouted making a drill of light hit Gaara weakening him.

**"WHAT IS THIS!? WHY DO I FEEL WEAKER!?"** Gaara struggled to stay up. Gaara was pretty annoyed at being shot add forcing him to use his trump card in hopes of finally beating Naruto. **"Play Possum Jutsu!" **Gaara shouted as he fell backwards asleep forcing Shukaku to awaken all the way surrounding Gaara's body as the sand started rising and started towering over the trees.

Shukaku laughed in excitement, **"I'm free baby!" **he shouted as the beast turned to see Naruto and fired several heavy sand shuriken at Naruto who dodged them as well, **"Drilling Air Bullet!" **Naruto barely managed to survive the wind attack sending him into a tree before the tailed beast prepared another attack. **"Sand Buckshot!" **the beast screamed firing gusts of wind turning into projectiles hitting Naruto's wing despite his constant dodging make him it the ground pretty hard.

Naruto managed to recover quickly before being attacked by another sand buckshot. Avoiding having to use his demon powers, the blond boy quickly created a few pillars of wood catching Shukaku off guard and wrapping around him keeping him restrained. Naruto only had mere moments to think of a plan to stop the bijuu from moving towards the village and destroying it. Hopefully he finds the strength to hold the beast down.

_With the sins and Holy Knights_

Merlin managed to get everyone back to the arena only to exit and continue helping wherever they can only for someone to speak up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ah guys, what is that thing in the forest?" Jericho asked getting everyone to narrow their eyes.

"Is that some kind of demon?" Howzer asked.

"None that I have seen." Merlin answered as they all watched it being wrapped up by wooden restraints.

"That wood technique belongs to Naruto, he must have left to fight it while we stayed here to defend the village." Gowther analyzed while deep down feeling a strange emotion similar to guilt.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Guila asked.

"I wouldn't suggest it, Naruto can handle himself for a while but we need all hands on deck for this one. Hopefully he can hold on until the invasion calms down." Hendrickson suggested.

"I can go." everyone turned to see Artoria, "Lady Veronica told me how close she is to Master Naruto and she sent me to help in any way possible, so with your permission I would like to assist him." she stated.

"I think I should go to, Naruto can't handle something that massive alone. Ban said he's strong but the only reason he lost was because he wasn't at full power." Diane reasoned as she was still in her miniature size.

Merlin thought about it weighing the pros and cons, "Alright, Diane you would be a better fit especially with Gideon at your side, Artoria as strong as you are, a bijuu may be too much for you to handle so you should stay instead." Merlin explained getting nods as Artoria pulled out her invisible sword to continue fighting while Diane smiled as she ran at full speed slowly turning into her giant form.

King could see the beast firing sand projectiles at the forest while fighting it's restraints making him worried about Diane fighting a dangerous creature that is much bigger than her. 'Careful Diane, I don't want to lose you to.' he thought before rejoining the fight.

_With Sarutobi_

The aged Kage was managing to put his former student on the defensive while Ban was holding off Tobirama and Escanor bursting through all of Hashirama's mokuton based jutsus.

"They call you a god, who decided that? You believe you cannot defeat me with toothpicks, who decided that?" Escanor asked smashing another giant wooden vine with Rhitta slowly making his way to shodaime who was actually looking exhausted. "You were famous for your strong wood, I am famous for my almighty sunshine!" Escanor shouted as he started creating a large orb in the shape of the sun.

Hashirama quickly created a heavy oversized dome of wood in hopes of defending against the attack only for Escanor to flick his power onto the dome incinerating the wood and slowly crushing the shodaime. Tobirama looked in horror that his own brother was killed yet again this time by a simple man created an orb of light out of nowhere incinerating him. His thoughts were cut off as he heard a loud squelch and fell to his knees in pain, he looked up to see Ban flash foxy grin. Ban had immediately ripped out his heart along with the sealing tag in the back of his head making him crumble to dust.

Orochimaru cursed his luck as the two approached him, being distracted the sannin took a good bashing to his skull making him fall face first down.

"It's over it my former student." Sarutobi said keeping his weapon aimed at Orochimaru.

"For disrespecting the dead and violating the laws of nature, you should be put to death." Escanor said in an almighty tone.

Before Ban took his turn to say something, everyone turned to see the third mysterious coffin slowly braking open. Ban was confused, he wasn't sure if Orochimaru knew if Minato faked his death but he was sure that grave wasn't made for one of the hokage like the first two were. Suddenly a red hand popped out and removed the doorway revealing a demonic face made of metal. The creature had to be more than ten feet tall as it stood tall leaving the coffin as if reached for a double bladed spear.

"I don't know what happened or why I am here, but it is good to be back!" shouted the monstrous figure, "Britannia I hope you're favorite commandment is here!" he laughed.

"What is that thing?" Sarutobi asked feeling terrified of its presence.

"That's Galand of Truth, one of the Ten Commandments, the Demon King's elite warriors." Ban answered. "How the hell did you find his remains you bastard!?" Ban shouted crushing Orochimaru's head who screamed in pain but refused to answer.

"It matters not Ban, I have defeated him once and I can do it again with ease. Hopefully he becomes a man and faces death with no fear." Escanor said raising Rhitta over his shoulder.

"You won't have much of a fight Escanor, Impure World Resurrection significantly weakens the dead once they come back." Ban explained getting a nod as Galand jumped before them.

"It's you again, this time I swear I won't cower like I did last time!" he shouted as he powered himself up, **"Critical Breakthrough!" **he shouted as he used his magic to strengthen his body.

"That is all I wanted to hear." Escanor said nodding in approval as the two swung their respective blades at each other.

_With Diane _

Diane finally finished growing and pulled out the mini scroll Naruto used to store Gideon in case she would need without having to leave it next ot Hawk's mama. Diane learned there were two ways to open it, with chakra or by destroying it and she didn't have any interest learning chakra. Diane already found herself at the gate as she gripped Gideon.

Jezebel and her sons were cutting down more invaders as both sides paused to see Diane in her almighty glory running through the gate while crushing the heads of several snakes in her path with Gideon.

"My, my I guess I didn't need my technique after all." Jezebel spoke up seeing the serpent sin tear through the enemy.

"Mother who was that?" Diarmuid asked in awe while Dominous made a confused grunt.

"The Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane. She was one of Lady Elizabeth's allies." Jezebel answered.

Diane finished tearing through the snakes while scaring away any Sound and Sand ninja that were in her away as she made her way towards her godson.

_With Naruto_

After firing a quick drill and wrapping his chakra chains around the beast, Naruto was still having issues coming up with a plan on how stop Shukaku since his current state wouldn't give him enough time to plant the seals to put him to sleep. His thoughts were interrupted when Shukaku fired another buckshot at him finally landing a hit. Naruto was directly hit in the wing forcing him to fall to the ground at a high speed until something soft grabbed him.

**"Double Punch!" **Naruto turned to see two large stone pillars rising from the ground and nailing Shukaku straight in the face while slowly crushing it at the same time. Now that he realized it, he looked up to see his smiling godmother in her giant form. "Hey Naruto, I saw you having trouble so Merlin gave me permission to help you!" Diane said with a smile.

"Good to know two beautiful woman are looking out for me and one of them being family." Diane blushed at the beautiful comment, "Is King on his way to or is it just us?" he asked.

"Just us, oh and... how do we stop this thing?" Diane asked seeing Shukaku rip off the chakra chains while the mokuton restraints were still keeping him down.

"He's the weakest of the tailed beasts but that doesn't make him any less of a threat is what you should know first, another thing is he can manipulate sand and wind." Naruto explained.

"So what made him pop out, there isn't a way to hide him is there?" Diane asked.

"Like Ban, he's stuck in a seal but his seal was as strong as wet paper bag, so all his jinchuriki had to do was fall asleep before letting him take over." Naruto explained giving Diane an idea.

"Wait so if his jinja-chinju-jarjooli- what was it?" Diane asked feeling embarrassed.

"Jinchuriki, the kids who hold the beasts, and his jinchuriki is that red headed kid Gaara.

"So what if you woke up Gaara? Like this is a dream for him and by waking him up." Diane said getting a nod.

"It could work, but I'd have to find him first and from the looks of it, he might be somewhere under all that sand." Naruto said just as Shukaku finally broke free of his mokuton binds.

**"Crazy Rush!" **Diane shouted as several stone fists came from the ground punching Shukaku forcing him back before he could move too far. "I'll hold him off while you find that Gaara kid." Diane commanded.

Naruto quickly winced in pain as his wing wasn't fully healed but had to take flight regardless since he wasn't fully ready to use his curse mark so soon. As Diane managed to hold her own despite the creature being over twice her size leaving Naruto time to get to the top of the bijuu's head and start searching for Gaara.

As blond searched for Gaara, Diane was still outside fighting the beast with a pair of stone golems who started climbing and punching Shukaku making him wale around. Diane smirked at the distraction as she used her own version of earth manipulation to summon more fists and stones hole the beast down making him feel annoyed.

**"OK I HAD ENOUGH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN I'LL KILL THAT BLOND BRAT BEFORE I DESTROY THAT STUPID VILLAGE OF YOURS!" **Shukaku screamed as he used all his strength to power up a bijuu dama and fired it directly at Diane who's defenses were destroyed by the bomb. Diane recovered quickly before summoning the golems and firing another stone pillar at Shukaku who quickly fired another bijuu dama destroying her attacks and partially cooking her. **"NOT SO FUN NOW IS IT?" **Shukaku rushed after her clawing at her chest before punching her in the face making her spit out some blood.

"I won't... let you.. win!" she shouted jumping high into the air smashing Gideon against Shukaku's face. Diane continued her assault before Shukaku grabbed the hammer making her struggle to pull it out from his grip before he fired a wind bullet sending her skidding into the trees. Diane soon found herself being down as the beast started laughing at her dismay. Diane struggled just as the beast started beating her relentlessly. The creature smiled as it prepared another another bijuu dama making Diane cry out in fear as she struggled to get out of the monster's grip only for it to stop.

Shukaku immediately let go as he felt a strange pain in his stomach before realizing the sand making up his body was slowly falling apart keeping him unable to manipulate it, **"Aw come on! I just came out and I was having fun killing this... AHHHHH!" **the bijuu screamed just as an army of lights glowed within him exploding and making him burst revealing Naruto carrying a conscious Gaara.

Diane struggled to keep her eyes open as she saw Naruto land safely as he dropped Gaara on his butt who out of fear started crawling backwards looking for safety to find none.

"Stay away from me, I won't let you end my existence!" Gaara panicked grabbing Diane's attention who turned to Naruto who slowly approached Gaara.

"I know it hurts, not the fight, the hate. The neglect, the stares full of hate, the people who avoid you and call for your death. You and I are alike Gaara, we are both hated for the beasts we contain. You lost because you thought killing like the wild animal inside you would make you strong, but you lost today." Naruto explained.

"Then how? How are you so strong?" Gaara asked.

"Because I found people who cared about me, then I found out I had a family and now that I found them I feel complete." Naruto answered.

"Well then I will never become strong, I have no one who sees me the way they see you. I am cursed to be unloved or love anyone else but myself." Gaara said sadly looking down.

Naruto grabbed his scroll and emptied its contents revealing Kankuro who was free and Temari who was finally awake with both seeing Gaara in his weakened state prompting them to run to his side.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Temari asked grabbing hold of her brother.

"You two can't fight him in your state, I'll hold him off!" Kankuro said taking a defensive stance.

"See Gaara you have two people who care about you right here, all you had to do was open your heart to them." Naruto said getting confused looks from the elder siblings, "But if you ever come back to hurt people I care about, like Diane here." he pointed to Diane who sat up against the trees. "I will fight you again and end you!" he said creating a gust of wind with his wings.

Gaara nodded in understanding, "Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving." he said making the two pick him up and take to the trees making their escape. "Kankuro, Temari... I'm sorry." he said shocking the two at their brother acting so much nicer.

"That doesn't matter now Gaara, we're going home." Temari said getting out of Naruto's visual range.

Back with Diane and Naruto, "Aunt Diane are you alright?" he asked the girl whose mouth was leaking blood.

"That thing was strong but I was lucky you stopped it when you could." Diane said trying to force a smile despite the pain, "Come on, they still need us." she said before Naruto floated up and tossed one of Merlin's pills into her mouth surprising her.

"No Diane, you need rest." Naruto said picking her up and flying towards the village. From the looks of it, all the summons were poofing away as Jiraiya and Tsunade could be seen pushing the snakes back with the slugs and toads. Naruto shook his head as he made his way to the stadium.

_Inside the cube_

Galand was sent flying back as part of his body was ripped apart from Rhitta's bladed attacks. Escanor could be seen standing over the commandment victoriously as he sent another chop severing Galand's arm making him scream in pain. As for Orochimaru, he was stuck facing Ban who increased his strength and started pummeling the sannin into the barrier causing the snake to start cooking. Ban finished him off by bashing him into the ground with his three part staff. Orochimaru was growling in frustration.

"Sound four! Time to retreat!" he shouted making his subordinates disable the barrier and run to his side. Orochimaru smiled at his escape only to realize he was trapped inside some kind of cube keeping the sound four at bay. Just as they attempted to free their leader blocked by the Holy Knights. The pink haired member attempted to use her flute only for it to be sliced in half by Jericho.

"Stand down little girl!" Jericho shouted just as Guila grabbed the pink haired girl from behind.

"I would advise you listen to my lavender haired friend's advice." Guila said making the girl.

The larger one of the group attempted to charge at them only to find his face at the end of Escanor's fist, "You are large, but you are not in charge!" Escanor said picking up the man by the neck with ease.

The blue haired man attempted to escape only to find himself being sent flying back down by gust of wind followed by being struck by lightning. Looking up he scowled at the appearance of Gilthunder and Howzer. Finally was the six armed man who started firing webs at the boys only for it to be sliced up by an army of kunai like floating blades. The spider like man looked to see King floating above him, before he could try to fight Ban appeared out of nowhere knocking the man out in a quick flurry of punches.

Finally the Sandaime stood up still feeling sore from his fight with Orochimaru, he looked around him and smile seeing that his missing ex student was finally captured along with some of his subordinates. Far off from the distance, some could see the Sand and Sound in full retreat at the failed attack. A couple of minutes later, Naruto arrived with Diane who was covered in wounds prompting King to run to her side.

"Diane!" he shouted.

"She was strong and helped hold off Shukaku while I sent him back to his seal. You have a strong woman who loves you King, you better do the same." Naruto said making his new godfather smile as he checked Diane's wounds.

"Naruto! What is the situation with Suna's jinchuriki?" Sarutobi asked feeling concerned about Shukaku attacking the village.

"He was strong but I managed to grab his attention and defeated him with Diane's help. However his siblings escaped with him by the time I brought him back down." Naruto explained getting a nod. "I see you guys caught Orochimaru, he sure has a lot to answer for." Naruto said seeing the sannin growl and bang his hands on Merlin's barrier.

"Yup, village is saved, Sarutobi is alive, we got one crook ready to go behind bars and I have one major announcement which I will say some other time in front of everyone." Ban said prompting Sarutobi to also get something off his chest.

"I have an announcement for tomorrow as well after that I will be announcing promotions. Preferably for lazy quitters with no skill as ninja except for overthinking." Everyone laughed at that last part, "No, I'm pretty sure everyone who actually had a hand in helping stop the invasion deserves a promotion." Sarutobi said getting several cheers.

_The next day_

Naruto, the remaining six members of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Holy Knights and the girls (Elaine, Margaret, Veronica) along with Hawk were on their way to the hokage's gathering.

"Did you hear about the demon from yesterday?" said one civilian amongst the crowd.

"The Kyuubi brat?" asked another.

"No not the Kyuubi brat, the one from Suna."

"What about him?"

"I think I saw something flying out of the demon while we were on our way to the bunkers."

"Hey are you talking about the winged creature?" interrupted another.

"Yeah, while I was looking back I saw something flying earlier and then I remembered the Kyuubi brat also sprouted some wings."

"Hey, my sister in the ANBU said she saw some kid with wings shooting these weird light beams at the demon and flying out of it when it exploded." interrupted one more person.

"That's weird, what if he's not a demon?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the Yondaime didn't turn the demon into a baby?"

"I think he's onto something, I always wondered why it didn't fight back or how it wouldn't die even when that dog ANBU tried to kill him with those seals."

"Yeah what if he's actually some kind non human, not like a demon, but just not human?"

"Like some kind of fallen angel?"

"Yeah that!"

From then on the group could hear a lot of whispering about giants, masked women fighting and some kind of fallen angel fighting Suna's demon. Naruto smiled as everyone started considering him something besides a demon, even if that's what he partially is now.

_Town Square, Hokage's announcement_

Everyone was muttering about the sudden announcement likely about the attack or about the winged creature with the strange people defending Konoha.

"Hello my villagers of Konoha, today you are wondering about why I have summoned you all. As of yesterday afternoon, we were attacked by a conjoint force of Otogakure and Sunagakure led by Orochimaru, the snake sannin and my former student who in turned trick Suna into attacking under the guise of them being led by their now deceased Kazekage!" Sarutobi explained getting gasps and looks of shock.

"Fear not! Orochimaru and several of his subordinates have been apprehended with the help of six individuals who were part of an organization known as the Seven Deadly Sins led by their new leader. Their leader, is one of our own loyal shinobi who carries the first ever summoning contract, the Angels!" he said getting further gasp.

"Who does he mean by leader?" Diane asked getting a shrug from King.

"I wonder..." Merlin started pondering while Ban smiled at Naruto who was just as confused at Sarutobi's statement.

"Hey Naruto, put some chakra into your left arm." Ban commanded.

Naruto nodded and started pouring his energy into and a minute later some kind of art piece was formed, the more he poured a red creature eating it's tail is scene forming around his shoulder.

"What... could... could this be..." Naruto asked in shock getting an approving nod from Ban.

"You're grandparents would be proud, I know the captain would want you to take his place." Ban said as Naruto started to cry tears of joy as he hugged his father figure.

"My little brother... the new captain..." Gowther muttered.

"I guess that makes you one of us Naruto." Escanor said proudly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder while Sarutobi continued his speech.

"Questions aside, news and word of the Will of Fire will not be all speak about today. Today I will come clean and reveal a grave secret kept in the dark since the day the Nine Tailed Fox was realized. On that day I made it forbidden that the younger generation that the truth of the fox be kept hidden. Today I reveal that, the kyuubi is a bijuu and such a malevolent creature can not killed without it reforming even when it is sealed. Those of you who went behind my back and attempted such action refused to believe this, but it is the truth. Despite being sealed, should the person carrying the creature die or seal weaken, the beast itself will break through and continue its path of destruction." he said getting shocked looks from younger shinobi and civilian children. "That is right, all those attempts at attacking the boy you saw as a "Demon brat" were not attempts to slay a beast for the sake of becoming heroes, they were attempts of terrorism by releasing a monster onto the village!" he shouted as many people started looking around along with many ANBU who were suspected of joining the assassination attempts.

"However, the real truth is what happened to the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and his behind the girls with his name along with the red head who was spotted attempting to interrupt one of the matches. Minato Namikaze never defeat the fox but instead split the Kyuubi into three parts, two were of the chakra and the third was the soul which remained dormant until it was forcefully awakened!" he shouted getting calls as a liar and theories that he was manipulated.

"Tsunade we have to stop this, sensei can't reveal everything." Jiraiya said from the sidelines.

"I know, once everything gets out its over!" Tsunade responded prompting the two run towards their sensei not realizing they were in the range of hearing within Naruto's group.

"Did you hear that?" Jericho asked.

"I certainly did, what should we do?" King asked.

"Sins with me, Jericho keep everyone else here in case things go wrong." Naruto said getting a nod from Jericho while he Ban, Escanor, King, Diane, Gowther and Merlin followed him within the shadows.

"With that in mind, the Minato Namikaze is actually..." Sarutobi was interrupted as he was shoved out of the way by Naruto knocking him to the side.

**"Revenge Counter!" **was heard as Jiraiya could be seen hitting Naruto with an Odama Rasengan crushing it against him to the horror of everyone's eyes only for Naruto to smirk as the ball only grew bigger and went back the way it came from sending Jiraiya crashing through the tower. Tsunade was seen charging Naruto with enhanced strength trying to land a hit only for her fist to be grabbed, twisted and taking a kick to gut twice followed by a punch to the face before being tossed into Diane restrained her arms behind her.

The ANBU soon arrived pointing their weapons at the sins only for Sarutobi to recover, "My own students attacking me? ANBU seal their chakra and take them to Ibiki and Anko, tell them no holding back!" the audience was shocked, first happy thinking Naruto was getting what he supposedly deserved only to remember Jiraiya aimed his attack for Sarutobi. Everyone was whispering about what could have possessed the sannin to attack their own sensei let alone him being the hokage. Just as Jiraiya was being restrained, he could hear the sudden calls for justice for Sarutobi, now he realized such an action was too extreme even for Tsunade to be willing to take part of.

If he were successful, how would he explain his reasoning for trying to kill his own teacher during an important announcement?

Tsunade couldn't believe the strength behind Diane before realizing the crowd was blaming her for the attack on her teacher and the kid who saved him. For some reason when she looked back, she could swear Hashirama's face was turning from a look of indifference to a look of disgust, the same could be said about Tobirama. She faced the ground in shame before the ANBU restrained her and dragged her along with Jiraiya.

"First Orochimaru and now my two other students, I have only myself to blame." Sarutobi looked down in shame.

"It's not your fault old man, they chose their own roads to destiny and they became no better than Orochimaru. Besides they aren't your own legacy, Konohamaru and Asuma are." Ban said trying to comfort the old man.

The sins stepped back leaving Sarutobi compose himself before continuing his speech in front of the crowd who was already in shock from the past things he had already revealed.

"As I was saying, Minato Namikaze didn't die on the day of the attack." Everyone was starting to shout with mixed opinions about this one, "Yes I speak the truth, the three I spoke about were his children and the redhead from the chunin exams was his wife Kushina Uzumaki who had faked her death as well and two children were his daughters!"

"Sandaime-Sama, when you said there were three children who contained the beast! You surely can't mean the brat was honestly the child on Yondaime-Sama!" shouted one civilian.

"Indeed he is, Minato Namikaze abandoned his son despite believing you would all grant his wish, he also abandoned the village during its time of need along with my two students, one of which was the head of the village's medical department who could've prevented one third of the village's casualties!" Everyone was in full blown arguments as to the revelations.

Suddenly a figure appeared in a yellow flash near Sarutobi prompting Ban to tackle him down while Merlin restrained him with her magic.

"And who is it now!?" shouted Sarutobi already losing his patience.

"You saw that jutsu jiji, we all know who this bastard is!" Naruto shouted as he removed the cloak revealing a blue eyed blond man making the crowd gasp so much in a day some people actually fell into cardiac arrest.

"YONDAIME!-SAMA?" everyone in the audience yelled making him wince.

Minato looked in shame, "Well what do you have to say for yourself Minato? Or are you here to kill the old man like your sensei did?" Naruto asked making Minato look away as he tried to struggle out of Ban's grip.

Minato looked around and saw all the different looks, some shock, some sad, many full of glares and very very few with smiles. He sighed and knew he couldn't get out of this one.

"Yes, I am Minato Namikaze and I did abandon the village!" he shouted making more glares than smiles. "I left the village hoping to strengthen it, I had to abandon my son Naruto to train my daughters to use the Kyuubi's chakra, I didn't know it would return to wherever the soul was. I decided to put my family and our chance at power first. So what if a few villagers would suffer? Iwa sacrifices their own everyday just to fight us." Minato explained only getting boos as peoples started throwing things.

"A few villagers Minato? Over 10,000 people died! Nearly 3,000 could have been saved had you and the sannin stayed to help rebuild! That is why I will never let you or my treacherous students ever take the hat!" Minato shouted getting a large amount of cheering.

Minato on his part was shocked at the crowd turning on him, just a few days ago the people worshipped him almost like a deity. Now they see him almost as much as a monster Orochimaru and were glad to know he wasn't their hokage. He looked to see Naruto who flared his goddess eye in disapproval. He only had himself to blame and now there was no way to recover from this.

"There you have it everyone, you very own Yondaime believed in power becoming greater than the Will of Fire! He put his selfish desires before thinking of all of you and the village itself! Ban-San, you may let him go, I will have him dealt with on another date!" Sarutobi said as Ban just tossed the former hokage away like garbage. Minato tried to reach out for his son only for the boy to leave with his new family leaving the elder blond to look down in shame yet again.

_The next day, council room (the office was too small)_

After the knights all received their vests to represent their promotion, Hinata was recommended but declined feeling that she wasn't ready just yet despite encouragement from her teammates and her sensei. Shino also wasn't evaluated and from both his and Naruto's eye witness statements, Shino was barely able to hold his own until Naruto saved him before being poisoned by Kankuro's puppets. Naruto was now the only one left getting his promotion.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Peaceful Days)**

"For defeating your opponent easily and using fear tactics to overwhelm her and an S-rank shinobi (remember that Kushina interrupted earlier, but was restrained) along with using your summons to help defend the village (he met Jezebel earlier) and defeating the ichibi before it could attack the village. I promote you Naruto Lioness Chunin, congratulations!" Sarutobi said as Naruto grabbed his jacket followed by a round of applause.

"Thank you jiji, thank you everyone, honestly it took a lot for me to move on with my life. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in the village as a child knowing the truth about my family but it was thanks to a certain pair that I avoided the path of hate and decided to become strong not only for myself but for the family I didn't know I had. In the end, I have grandpa Meliodas and grandma Elizabeth to give me the strength to become who I am today." Naruto said in a foxy smile before being smothered into a hug by Veronica and Diane.

Far in the distance, a pair could be seen watching the display feeling happiness.

"He has what he's always wanted my love." said the female.

"He still has that same dopey name, regardless I can't say that I'm not proud of my grandkid. I hope Ban and Elaine could be their for him even though we can't." said the male.

"I hope so, then there are my sisters who will also be there for him." added the female.

"He will grow stronger, not for the sake of pride or just being tough, but because he has people who care about him. The reason I always fought to be closer to you everytime you came back. Because I love you Elizabeth, I was just too afraid to say it." said the male before being engulfed in a hug.

"I love you too Meliodas, I wish I could marry you more times for every incarnation I've had." said the female revealing to be Elizabeth.

"Still, I wish we had the chance to be there with Naruto, Ban and everyone else." said Meliodas looking down.

"I feel the same, but maybe someday we will all be together and happy." said Elizabeth cheering up her husband.

"You know I think there's a certain someone our grandchild is willing to protect the most in there." Meliodas pointed out making Elizabeth study the people inside as she noticed a certain look Naruto had as if he were thinking about something rather important.

"Could he be..."

"Fishcake is in love!"

"With who?"

"We'll have to find out!" Meliodas said before scooping up his wife bridal style, "For now let's just keep our distance."

"Perhaps he could take her on 107 dates before marrying her." Elizabeth said as the two chuckled before disappearing in a bright light.

**(End of Song)**

_Later that night, Boar Hat_

Everyone was celebrating promotions and victory for defending the village against the invading forces. Everyone was laughing, dancing and just enjoying each other's company. Elaine, Veronica, Margaret and Diane found themselves scolding Ban for trying to feed Naruto his first swig of alcohol. King was trying his best to win a game of arm wrestling against everyone to the point where he lost to Escanor who was in his weakest form due to the fact it was close to midnight.

King also lost that match.

Gowther was enjoying hanging out with his brother figure speaking about their personal experiences with the sins while also enjoying their own version of beer pong with the three misfits.

Zeal was playing outside with Sol and Della under Guila's supervision while Matrona enjoyed some drinks with Zalpa by her side in the party. Jericho was just enjoying watching the party before realizing she was drinking the alcoholic drinks prompting her to feel a bit woozy, no one had seen her this happy especially after she shouted out loud saying that Naruto was her most favorite person in the world before kissing him on the cheek. Another photo for Ban to add to the scrapbook.

A couple hours into the party, Ban started tapping a fork onto some glass hoping to grab everyone's attention only to realize everyone was still doing their own thing. Out of frustration, he grabbed an empty bottle and smashed on the side of the bar counter finally grabbing everyone's attention.

"Do I finally have your attention?" he asked everyone getting a large number of nods. Ban smiled as he jumped over the counter. "Well I wanted everyone to know that I have an announcement! Elaine would you please come forward?" he asked getting the blond girl to float towards him. Everyone was smiling and whispering wondering what he was planning.

At that moment, Naruto saw Ban pull out that black paper bag he saw earlier when he summoned Ban to help him during that one attack, 'Ban what the hell are you up to?' Naruto thought.

"Elaine when I was a child, I was alone and kicked out of my own home by my parents for failing to steal some food back. At some point as a kid I was tossed in a cell for stealing potatoes, that's when I met the man I called father." Ban started as he grabbed everyone's attention, Naruto for his part knew this story already but held back his emotions because of how sad it was. "His name was Zhivago, from that point Zhivago taught me everything I needed to know on how to be a thief and started calling me his son. One day the man told me about this fountain of youth on top of a sacred tree guarded by some guardian saint and being the knucklehead I am suggested we look for it and drank it but Zhivago was warning me against the saint. Had I taken his advice more carefully I wouldn't have found myself being sent flying from a hundred meter tree." Elaine blushed at the comment.

'Wait that's how Ban met my sister?' King thought.

"Thinking back to it, I did have one regret about making my way up that tree." Elaine gasped thinking he regretted meeting her, "The only one regret in my life, is that I came to steal the wrong thing." Ban said getting shocked looks, "I should have came to steal the guardian saint herself instead." Ban said earning some laughs while Elaine turned into a tomato. "I wanted to live forever so I could get another chance to have a better life, but after the red demon took you away from me I thought... how can I have a good life without the woman I love?" Ban said getting a few awwws from the crowd.

'Now everyone thinks your soft Ban.' Naruto thought.

"Now that I have you back for good, I want to ask you something before something ruins the moment." Ban said as he grabbed something from the bag before kneeling making Elaine cover her mouth in surprise.

'Oh my god is really going to do it?' Diane internally asked.

'Great now I have to put up with seeing as more than a teammate?' thought an annoyed King.

'This is love? How interesting.' Thought Gowther.

'If she says yes, I have to help Naruto get a date while we help plan.' thought Margaret.

'Is that a ring box Ban has? Oh well screw that guy!' one partially drunk Jericho thought as she stumbled and almost fell before being caught by Naruto.

"Elaine, will you be the good thing in my everlasting life and marry me?" he asked prompting Elaine to cry tears as she nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry Ban!" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him while kissing him.

King for his part passed out from shock that his sister was going to marry his worst friend. Naruto for his part was smiling brightly at his father's happiness and smiled more when he saw Ban slide the ring on her finger. A nice expensive silver band with an amethyst gemstone on top.

"Don't even think that I stole it, I worked my ass off to resurrect you and I worked my ass off getting paid to do chores that the old monkey calls missions just to pay for that thing. Even King was there to see me buy it." Ban said pointing at the unconscious fairy king.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, now I guess it's time to start planning the wedding!" Elaine said getting the girl's together not realizing King woke up only to pass out after hearing the term wedding again.

"Well Diane I guess that makes King my real uncle now." Naruto said to his godmother.

"Yup, I'm going to wake his lazy butt up so we can start getting our matching outfits for the wedding." Diane said excitedly earning a chuckle from her godson.

"That reminds me when are you two getting married?" Naruto asked getting a blush from Diane.

"What do you mean? We only just started dating." Diane said.

"You two had several hundred years before joining the Seven Deadly Sins, I might as well help this guy pop the question after this is all over." Naruto said turning Diane into a tomato.

"Well shouldn't you be looking for a date young man?" Diane countered.

"I'll try." Naruto answered plainly.

"Well you better!" Diane said before joining the other girls leaving him alone to stair at King's unconscious body.

"Now who should I ask?" Naruto pondered looking around the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8 - Arguments and Dates

**Chapter 8 – Arguments and Dates**

**Author's note: Winner of the poll will be announced in the next chapter. Spoiler alert: The winner will be Naruto's date to Ban and Elaine's wedding.**

Naruto was sitting on his bed reflecting everything in the past week, his training went ok despite having to help his aunts and friends, the truth was out now and he hasn't seen his family in a couple of days and now only a quarter of the villagers see him the fox. The biggest thing was his father figure Ban was getting married to Elaine.

It wasn't anything bad, sure he was slowly getting to know Elaine and get closer to her but the real thing on his mind is how much change is happening so fast. One day he was abused by the villagers and learns his parents abandoned him to one day learning that he's related to a princess and a knight who were the heirs of rivaling clans who cursed them for their ideals. Elizabeth was cursed to constantly die and reincarnate while Meliodas was forced to live for eternity and watched his lover die and die again over and over. Putting that thought to the side, he had a new family that loved him and accepted him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on the door, "It's open." He said as the door revealed Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust and his older brother figure.

"You've been alone in your room for a while little brother, is something wrong?" Gowther asked taking a seat on the bed next to Naruto.

"Just thinking about how much has happened in the past week and the past months in general." Naruto answered getting a nod.

"I see, it hasn't been easy for us either. To awaken to a new world several millennia later the people we know, and our homes are gone or have been destroyed." Gowther explained.

"I know Gowther, but who knew some street orphan would be the descendant of the heir of two clans that came before the Elemental Nations were formed. Now I have wedding to prepare for and something else is on my mind I think everyone should know before then." Naruto said.

"And what would that be little brother?" Gowther asked seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Ban already knows, but he only wanted to go all the way when everyone was back together." Gowther still looked confused. "Gowther, I want all of us to visit the pantheon where Meliodas and Elizabeth's bodies are." Naruto said.

"I see, it would be best to give a proper goodbye to the captain and Elizabeth. I will round up King and Diane, I believe they are somewhere in town." Gowther said getting up.

"Good I'll grab everyone else; I know Veronica didn't want to visit until Margaret was by her side." Naruto said going towards the door.

_A little while later_

Naruto already had Ban, Jericho and Margaret with him and now they were on their way looking for Margaret who they now just found trying to buy a suit for Gil.

"I know it's nice Margaret, but it feels a bit tight." Gil whined as Margaret started tying the bow tie.

"Mr. Holy Knight, my eternal protector can handle fighting demons, but not wearing a suit?" Margaret asked making Gil's cheeks match his hair.

"I'll talk to her you guys wait here." Naruto said entering the store.

Suddenly they heard the bell of the store ring and they turned to see Naruto with a serious face.

"Naruto, what brings you here? Did you need my advice to dress up for Sir Ban's wedding?" Margaret asked.

"Aunt Margaret, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and Veronica already knows but she wanted you by her side to see it through." Naruto vaguely explained.

"Uh, sure Naruto. Let me just get this suit off of Gil first and we can follow you." Margaret said helping Gil take off his bow tie.

A while later, Naruto led them back to the Boar Hat already seeing the rest of the sins there.

Ban sighed and spoke up first, "Ok, Naruto we're all here. Might as well see it to the end."

"Should we wait for the other Holy Knights?" Gil asked.

"We'll tell them, and they can come if they feel like it later." Naruto answered. **"Summoning Jutsu: Elders!" **Naruto shouted summoning Jenna and Zaneri.

"Oh Naruto, it is good to see you." Zaneri said in a friendly tone.

"It's good to see your lovely smile, but I didn't summon you to flirt this time." Naruto stated getting a nod while Jenna rolled her eyes as everyone had one else had one thought.

'This time? How long has he been flirting?' were the similar thoughts everyone had.

"I need you guys to take us to the pantheon entrance." He said in a neutral tone.

Zaneri nodded seeing those sad eyes, "Jenna if you will." Jenna nodded and banged the ground with her stick making everyone disappear in a bright flash.

_The New Goddess Realm_

Everyone who hadn't visited the realm looked stunned to see the exotic landscape and individuals walking all over the place paying no mind to the strange visitors.

"Welcome the Goddess Realm, fishcake your destination is right behind you." Jenna pointed behind them.

"Naruto if you need anything, I am always available." Zaneri said in a caring tone.

"Of course, you are, just like with Meliodas." Jenna said out loud making her sister blush as the two walked way.

Everyone started turning and gasped at the sign on the door, and just as Naruto feared, Margaret started shaking in fear.

_Liones_

Veronica held her sister's hand in comfort, "Come on Margaret, I'll be right by your side." Margaret hugged her sister before Naruto led everyone inside.

Inside the pantheon was a long corridor leading to a pair of doors. On their way everyone noticed two marble statues of Meliodas and Elizabeth along with an extra doorway marked "Rodrick" prompting Veronica to speak up.

"Naruto, who's Rodrick and why is it here?" Veronica asked.

"Rodrick is your nephew." He answered.

"What do you mean first nephew, you are our nephew." Margaret said.

"So is Rodrick, aunt Margaret I am your nephew because I am the distant grandson of Meliodas and Elizabeth." The two nodded knowing this already knowing that much, "However Rodrick was much closer to them."

"I still don't understand Naruto." Margaret stated feeling confused as to what Naruto was trying to put off saying.

"Rodrick Liones is the son of Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones." He said shocking the group. "The sad fact is centuries after their deaths Rodrick finished establishing the Goddess realm but never had the time to find the friends and family of his parents. Rodrick died leaving partially complete notes of the seals." Naruto explained as they continued moving forward leaving Rodrick's tomb behind.

As they continued a few more names popped up: Magenta, Lucius, Michael, Mary Beth and Cora, all members of the Liones clan. Naruto in turn spoke saying that they lived longer than normal humans but only lived to serve the clan centuries before the warring states period and after that, the heirs was lost along with the summoning contract until Jenna and Zaneri found it in the Elemental Nations after Cora died.

"What scares me, is the fact I might be another name in this corridor." Naruto spoke making his aunts stop and embrace him.

"Naruto as long as we're here we'll never leave you." Veronica said with Margaret nodding in agreement.

"Thank you two, but now it's time to see granny Elizabeth." He said as they finally reached the twin doorways. "Do you guys want me to open it, or does someone else want to?" Naruto asked as Ban looked down and stepped back. The other sins refused to move forward while Gil looked at the princesses. Margaret stepped up and placed a hand on the door while holding her tears back.

_**Flashback, After Danafor was destroyed**_

"_Mother who is this?" a young Margaret asked._

"_This Margaret is your new sister and her name is Elizabeth, she will be joining the family." Said Queen Caroline Liones._

"_Wow she's so beautiful, will she really be mine and Veronica's little sister?" Margaret asked._

"_Of course, she may not be our blood, but I want you and your sister to give her all the love and respect she deserves as if she were your blood." Caroline said before handing baby Elizabeth to Margaret._

_The baby giggled as Margaret was mesmerized by the baby's blue eyes, "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Margaret, I'm going to be your elder sister from now on." She said making the baby giggle._

_**End of Flashback**_

Margaret was slowly pushing the door open as the tears were falling from her cheeks. Veronica also found it hard to hold back the tears seeing her elder sister like this.

_**Flashback, four years after Elizabeth was adopted**_

"_Um elder sister can I ask you something?" asked Elizabeth who was toddler._

"_What is it Ellie can't you see I'm training to learn how to use a sword?" asked a slightly older Veronica._

"_It's that elder sister, why do you play with swords whenever papa forbids you?" asked a naïve Elizabeth._

"_Well Ellie unlike Margaret, I don't need someone like Gilthunder to declare that they will protect me for all my life because I'm going to be the strongest princess and protect everyone." Stated a confident Veronica._

"_What makes someone strong Veronica?" Veronica stopped training and went to look down at her sister's blue eyes._

"_Well Ellie, what makes people strong is fighting for someone you care about, like father he protects what's precious to him like the kingdom, it's citizens and his family." _

"_So who is precious to you Veronica? Who is the reason you fight for?"_

"_Well for starters you are someone precious to me Ellie."_

"_Me?"_

"_Of course, Ellie, I love you and will protect you until the day I die." Veronica didn't realize her words made Elizabeth cry._

"_No elder sister you shouldn't care about me!" she cried holding onto Veronica._

"_What why?"_

"_Because if I become your precious person then you'll die fighting and you'll leave me and Margaret alone without a sister!" _

"_Ellie stop, I will care about you because if father isn't there, then who will be there to protect you? Besides I won't die so easily if I have people to fight for." Elizabeth stopped crying at this point._

"_Really?"_

"_Of course I will fight for you no matter how much you don't want me to."_

"_Like Sir Meliodas?"_

"_Like who?"_

"_Sir Meliodas, whenever he comes, he always plays with me while you and Margaret play with the boys and he always talks about how precious I am to him."_

"_Oh really? Then I guess you have more than one person cares about you." _

"_Can I be strong by caring about precious people?"_

"_Of course, you can Ellie."_

"_That settles it, I'll be strong and protect my big sisters, the kingdom, papa and Sir Meliodas so none of you have to fight for me!" Veronica laughed at the girl's sudden determination._

_**End of Flashback**_

Margaret pushes open the door revealing part of the room as she slowly reveals the contents of the room. Gilthunder for his part was also remembering the day he met Meliodas and told him those words to make him strong.

_"Just say, I am now stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."_

Right now the pink haired man was so sure of that. Now he's just standing there watching the woman he fell in love with so many years fighting the tears of seeing her dead sister. Veronica moved closer to help open the door.

"You don't have to do this alone Margaret." Veronica said getting a nod as both pushed the door open all the way.

**_Flashback, The New Holy War_**

_"I'm sorry everyone, but only Sir Meliodas and I can stop the two clans. Don't be sad, we'll be back one day and we never have to be separated ever again. We can all be happy and all the people close to my heart never have to suffer. I love you!" Elizabeth said forcing a smile as the tears fell down her cheeks._

_"Elizabeth wait!" The two sisters shouted before being frozen in time._

_"It's time Elizabeth." Meliodas said as she tried to keep herself from crying only to find herself holding onto his shoulder._

_**End of Flashback**_

There it was, her coffin.

"ELIZABETH!" the two shouted as they ran at the side of their sister's open coffin.

Naruto dreaded this moment as he saw them dash through the doorway. He could see the trail of tears they left from their spot.

"Ellie..." Veronica said as she finally had a view of the girl's body right next to Meliodas. She was smiling and kept a good grip on Meliodas's hand.

Margaret however just grabbed and held Elizabeth's body in a tight embrace while her tears stained her face. Veronica's knees failed and she found herself banging on the floor.

"Why? Why Ellie? You promised you would come back, you said we wouldn't be separated again!" Cried Veronica as she continued to hit the floor.

'Sweet Elizabeth, my infant sister... first you leave on your own to find air Meliodas and now you leave us?' Thought Margaret refusing to let go of her sister's body.

Everyone else started to make their way around the grieving sisters as they turned to see Meliodas who had the face that he had made peace with the world.

"Captain..." mumbled Diane as she remembered those bright smiles and witty comments, no matter how serious things were he would push through and stay optimistic.

"Meliodas?" Hawk asked speaking up for the first time who was also in tears.

_"Wandle?"_

_"No my name is Hawk!"_

_"Your named after an animal that can fly?"_

_"Yeah, it's weird but I had a dream where I was flying, I think I was a dragon in the past life."_

Hawk remembered that day he and his mom found Meliodas knocked out in the middle of nowhere. For some reason Meliodas thought he was a parrot named Wandle which led to a small argument and later the two creating a bar on top of Hawk's mom.

Naruto for his part had already visited the place several times since the Goddess Clan accepted him leaving him to just watch as everyone mourn their dead friends.

Jericho just watched since she didn't get to know either well but still respected Meliodas as a former knight and hero while Elizabeth was a princess who also became a hero. She could also see Ban hiding his emotions by keeping a straight face, likely going over all his regrets like the times he intentionally tried to kill his best friend thinking that would bring Elaine back.

Merlin and Escanor gave their respects to their fallen leader as King also felt bad for those accusations of him working with the Demon Clan behind their back and Gowther, he still wasn't sure how to feel. After his lover Nadja died, he remained pretty dormant when it came to expressing emotion but felt somehow more empty inside seeing Meliodas finally die. Diane was just crying as well since she owed the man child her life for saving her and growing close with him as well.

After a few minutes, Margaret finally let go and carefully placed Elizabeth back before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Naruto noticed that Veronica was still wailing on the ground making him sigh and decide to help up his aunt.

"Come on aunt Veronica, let me help you up." he said picking her up by the waist only for her to shove.

"No." she said in between hiccups.

"Aunt Veronica I know you feel depressed but granny Elizabeth wouldn't want..." Naruto was interrupted.

"What would you know? You didn't get to know her!" Veronica said trying to stand on her own.

"Aunt Veronica I think maybe you should..." he was interrupted again.

"Don't tell me what to do! You just met me! You don't know me or Margaret!" Veronica said in a lowder tone avoiding his gaze.

"Veronica are you ok?" he asked trying to reach for her only to get pushed back.

"Veronica what has gotten into you?" Margaret asked wiping her tears away.

"Don't you get it Margaret, it's his fault." Veronica said in a tone.

"Who's fault?" Margaret asked feeling curious.

"His fault, that bastard who took Ellie away from us!" Veronica said revealing her teary puffy eyes as she pointed at Meliodas.

"Hey Veronica calm down, Meliodas didn't do anything." Diane defended.

"Like hell he didn't! If he never showed his face he wouldn't have dragged Ellie to the grave with him!" Veronica shouted.

"But Veronica, it was Meliodas that found Elizabeth and brought her to Liones with him." King said feeling confused as to what's gotten into her.

"Well then he should have just stayed away after he did his job!" Veronica said crossing her arms.

"Listen aunt Veronica, I think maybe you should just cool down for a bit." Naruto said trying to reach for her.

Veronica for her part just slapped away his hand, "Stay away from me!"

"What's going on with Ms. Veronica?" Escanor whispered.

"I don't know but this isn't her." Ban said keeping an eye on the princess.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked staring into her angry eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is you look like the bastard that killed my sister!" Veronica shouted.

"Please just calm down aunt..." Naruto was slapped.

Everyone gasped as they saw the owner of the hand was Veronica, "Isn't enough that you like him!? Now you have to steal Ellie's look while you're at!?" Veronica shouted pointing at Naruto's lock of hair covering his goddess eye.

"Aunt..."

"Don't call me that! You are no family of mine! Margaret and Ellie are my only family and your demon grandpa killed her just so they could stop some prophecy or whatever crap it was!" Veronica accused.

Naruto for his part tried to reach out to her one more time before the angry woman slapped him hard enough to knock the hair lock revealing his eye.

"What the hell is your problem Veronica!?" Diane shouted as she and Gowther helped Naruto up who suddenly felt limp.

"I see your grief yet I do not understand your reason behind inflicting pain onto a family member." Gowther added.

"I don't care, I don't want to look at that... that... that demon... all he does is remind me of Ellie and that fact I'll never see her alive ever again! I'll never see her smile, be happy, or live her life with the rest of us! So I have the right to grieve how I see fit!" Veronica shot back.

"Where's the logic in that!?" Ban shot back defending his son.

At this point Naruto merely just stood up by himself.

"Are you ok?" Diane asked with concern in your voice.

Naruto merely looked at her with a blank stare before looking at Gowther then turning to everyone else, "I'm sorry... I won't hurt you anymore Veronica..." Naruto said before fading away from everyone's sight.

"Little Brother!" Gowther shouted reaching for the space only to fall into Diane's arms.

"Where did he go?" Hawk asked trying to smell his scent.

"It doesn't matter, the bastard is gone and he can't hurt Ellie." Veronica said in an impassive voice.

"Hey Veronica." Ban spoke up approaching the girl while his hands are in his pockets.

"What? Are you going to mad for me hurting your demon son?" Veronica asked making Margaret gasp at her sudden behavior change.

Ban merely stared at her impassively before shoving his fingers into her gut sending her flying into a nearby wall making everyone gasp or cry out in outrage.

"Ban what the hell was that!?" Hawk shouted biting the top of his head.

"Sir Ban, I understand my sister took things too far, but did you really have to involve physical violence on her?" Margaret asked checking on her sister.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a dick and a womanizer or whatever the hell you want to call me. Just look at her eyes then judge me." Ban said cryptically.

Margaret and Gil helped Veronica up as they peeled her eyelid open revealing her eye to be red with a black slit. The couple were shocked as they also noticed small claw like nails were on her hands but were slowly fading away along with her eye color. Soon enough the young woman started regaining consciousness and started looking around lazily before widening her eyes.

"Sister are you alright?" Margaret asked as the girl jumped out of their grasp.

"No! Where's Naruto!? I started crying and all of a sudden I felt a burning pain then I started lashing out at him and Meliodas!" Veronica shouted as she had teary eyes.

"What the heck? You were being a jerk to him and now you feel bad?" Hawk asked.

"I used the five pronged seal on her." Ban spoke up, "It's a technique that cancels chakra and damages control along with bijuu chakra." Ban finished.

"Wait why would that apply to Veronica's attitude?" King asked.

"I'm assuming it had something to do with the red eyes and claws, am I correct Ban?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Veronica started using the chakra again during the exams and I didn't bother examining her or checking my reserves for missing tails." Ban explained seeing Veronica wipe her tears.

"I-I-I hurt him! I told him he wasn't family! I yelled at him and called him a demon!" Veronica cried and as she turned her head to see Elizabeth's body and noticed her smile turned into a frown. 'I'm so sorry Ellie, I welcomed him to the family and threw him away like trash.' thought Veronica. "I need to apologize to him!" Veronica said.

"We better hurry, I doubt he stayed in the Goddess realm." Ban said.

Margaret and Veronica gave their final goodbyes to Elizabeth as the rest gave their goodbyes to Meliodas before they all ran out of the pantheon before running into Jenna and Zaneri.

"Yo what happened to fishcake? He just ignored Zaneri and looked all sad." Jenna said.

"Did something happen?" Zaneri asked feeling concerned.

"I hurt him, I said awful things to him... I lost control and went ballistic saying it was his and Meliodas's fault." Veronica said with tears in her eyes.

The atmosphere immediately became quiet and cold, the next thing anyone knew Jenna was holding her sister back from going ballistic on Veronica.

"Yup, you guys might want to apologize to fishcake before suddenly become more powerful than Mael!" Jenna shouted as her sister was slowly being free from her grasp while Zaneri was trying to claw at the second princess.

"You piece of crap! How could you do that to your own nephew!? Do you know what he has been through!?" Zaneri shouted in outrage.

"Ok let's go!" Jericho shouted drawing a circle around everyone before hitting the ground making everyone return to Konoha.

_Konoha at night_

Naruto was running out of the woods ignoring the concerned looks from the fairies who noticed the tears in his eyes. Despite being grateful for a new home, none of them were brave enough to approach him to find out what was wrong with him. By the time he exited, he activated his curse mark and used his wings of darkness and started flying around the village looking for a spot to vent out his depression.

Meanwhile Ban's group finally made it back to the village outskirts, "Ok everyone split up and find him!" Ban said getting several nods.

Hawk ran shouting piggy back several times before asking the fairies who pointed towards the village. Jericho decided to go directly towards the village. Ban searched the Boar Hat, Margaret along with Gil went to search in all of the training grounds. Merlin and Escanor started their search within the forests. Diane dragged King with her to the ramen stand to search there. Gowther for his part decided to check the tower to see if Naruto would seek out emotional help.

It would be a while before anyone would be able to find Naruto.

With the boy in question, Naruto found himself on top of the Sandaime's head at the hokage monument. He had originally found himself on top of the Yondaime's head for a portion of his life but that was until he learned the truth of his parents. Only the very closest people to Naruto would know about this place's meaning and it would take a while for Ban to find him. The only other people that knew about this spot was Iruka, the Ichiraku family and the old man.

**(Naruto OST - Despair)**

For a moment, Naruto just looked at the view of the city before sitting down and holding his knees before he bursted into tears. Naruto just started letting his emotions out as the curse mark went away, but not before leaving signs of painful marks around his arms. Despite still healing from his fight from Orochimaru, Naruto still decided to use his demon powers rather than his Goddess power.

As Naruto was left alone in his sorrow, a figure slowly approached him and carefully placed his hand making him jump and reveal Lostvayne.

"Naruto it's me!" Naruto wiped away his tears clearing his eyesight before recognizing that the figure was his old teacher, Iruka Umino.

"Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked seeing the chunin staring at him with a sad look.

"I was on my way home before I saw a giant shadow and saw something with wings. I was there for the exams so I knew who was the only person in the village who could fly." Iruka explained.

"Oh, ok. I was just minding my own business." Naruto lied as he wiped more of his tears.

"Naruto you don't have to lie to me, you can talk to me about whatever is going on in your head." Iruka said placing a comforting shoulder before finding Naruto hugging him as he continued to cry.

After a few minutes, Naruto started explaining about his fight with Veronica then explained just the parts of him searching out his family to avoid getting too detailed with his weird adventure. Iruka listened intently before speaking about how he sees it. The scarred chunin explained that Veronica was just in a poor state of mind and needed some space. Naruto decided to listen to his former teacher's words hoping that Veronica would calm down and they could talk things out.

Naruto gave Iruka one more fatherly hug before feeling better as the chunin promised to take the blond out for ramen some time before running his hand through his hair and running off back home. Naruto sighed before jumping back down and slowly making his way back home. He looked around saw that everyone was either paired or in a group and from the looks of it some festival was being starting up.

Naruto sighed, thinking that this probably would have been a good time to hang out with some of the guys or his aunts... thinking about the latter he couldn't help but to feel a lump at his throat. While thinking about that, Naruto soon felt a pair of hands grab him from behind.

**(End of Song)**

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" Naruto became wide eyed as he turned to see Veronica with puffy eyes and cheeks full of tears. "I'm not begging for forgiveness Naruto but I can't handle the idea of you hating me for my stupidity!" Veronica cried.

Naruto merely turned around and embraced his aunt surprising her, "It's ok aunt Veronica, I understand you were grieving and you just needed someone to vent off of." he said making the woman hold on tighter before more tears fell.

"I love you Naruto, I really do and so does Margaret, it took Ban doing his weird pronged seal thing for me snap out of it!" she continued to cry.

"I love you too aunt Veronica." Naruto said receiving a kiss on the cheek and a smile from his aunt before the two turned to see Jericho sprinting towards them.

"I... finally... found... you... oof... does this count... as stamina... training?" Jericho asked panting heavily.

"I'm alright Jericho, I mended things with aunt Veronica." Naruto stated getting a thumbs up from the panting girl.

"Alright... let's head back to the Boar Hat." Jericho said before having a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Actually I think we should explore the festival first." Naruto said making Veronica smile. Before the lavender haired girl could protest she found herself being dragged by the hand into the festival.

For the next couple of hours, Naruto took the girls out to see the bright sights. Starting with introducing them to the strange foreign foods that his modern world had created such as rice balls and curry. Of course the two were hesitant at first but found themselves enjoying it anyways. Afterwards, he dragged them out to try some strange games and other small competitions. As much as Veronica enjoyed her stuff animals, Jericho failed to hide the blush at the fact he got her a giant teddy bear. Thus the night ended with some laughs and some embarrassing picture from that weird photo booth machine that was so new, not even Naruto understood it at first.

By the time Naruto returned to the Boar Hat, he found Ban with his arms crossed tapping his foot with a look of impatience while Elaine was sitting beside him with a look fear as she didn't like this side of Ban.

"Well?" Ban asked as he continued to tap his foot.

"I made up and forgave aunt Veronica... I also took Jericho on a lovely date and she enjoyed it." Naruto said getting a raised brow from his adoptive father and mother while Jericho blushed.

"EH!?" Jericho managed to say as she couldn't handle the embarrassment.

"Well you had me worried sick mister! Everyone was out looking for you at every inch of the entire village!" Ban said getting a shocked look from Jericho. Likely trying to look at him without remembering how he used to be the irresponsible guy who would borrow money from her for alcohol and staying at a crappy hotel. Now all of a sudden he has to play the role of a responsible role model.

"I'm sorry dad, I just... I was depressed and then Iruka sensei came by and helped cheer me up before aunt Veronica came by and apologized. After we talked things out, Jericho came back demanding I take her out for a date before we went back so aunt Veronica decided to tag along." Naruto said getting a laugh from his aunt while Jericho turned bright red as she growled.

"I did no such thing! You wanted to hang out at the festival when I suggested we go back!" Jericho shouted in outrage.

"Jericho, just admit you enjoyed our date." Naruto countered making the girl bang her hands on his chest.

Elaine laughed at the interaction while Ban raised an eyebrow, "As long as you two don't break the bed then I approve."

"What!?" shouted Jericho.

"It's okay dad, Jericho wants to break up with me anyways." Naruto said looking and sounding impassive.

"You're just enjoying this aren't you!?" Jericho barked at Ban who at this point was laughing.

"Well Ban I think Naruto has had enough for one night, so I suggest we all turn in for the night." Elaine said clapping her hands together.

Everyone nodded as Jericho and Veronica gave their goodbyes before leaving back to the hotel for the night leaving the parents with their adopted son.

"Well I'm going to crash, goodnight dad." Naruto said hugging Ban, "Goodnight mom." he said giving Elaine a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs.

"Well what do you think?" Ban asked his fiancee who held a hand near the cheek where she was kissed.

"Maybe I should take him to get his fitting for a suit before the girl's take me to get a dress for the wedding." Elaine answered.

"Good, he needs a female role model he can trust and a former irresponsible drunk like me can't be expected to solve all his problems.

"He's like you in some ways Ban, I bet Zhivago would be happy to know you gave him a grandson." Elaine said getting a smile from her future husband.

"I wish I was there for him earlier, but he had to learn how to be an adult fast. At the very least he has his humanity." Ban sighed as he wrapped an arm around Elaine before the pair went to bed for the night.

_The next morning_

After breakfast, Elaine approached Naruto in her human form, "Naruto, Ban and I have been talking and I suggested that maybe we should spend some time together, since I'm marrying your father." Elaine explained getting a nod.

"Ok, any plans mom?" Elaine blushed at the comment.

"Well I'm hoping to get you fitted for a suit and hopefully help you find a date for the wedding." Naruto immediately froze up and paled.

"Mom I can't do it! I can't talk to women, I'm a stuttering mess when it comes to them." he lied.

Elaine crossed her arms, "Remember your "date" last night?" she asked making him poke his fingers in nervousness.

"Jericho was really pretty so it took all my courage to ask her out." he lied again pretending to act shy.

Elaine knew this was going nowhere fast, "Naruto don't lie to your mother or else no ramen for a week." she threatened making him pale again.

"I'm sorry mother I will not lie to your face ever again." Naruto said in a serious tone making her smile.

"Good now let's go, your aunt Margaret and Veronica will be waiting for us along with Gil and Griamore." Elaine said as Naruto nodded before following her out the door.

_At some suit store and a half hour later_

"AHH! This suit is truly the strongest adversary! Screw the Ten Commandments!" Naruto shouted as he was struggling to find oxygen from within the collar that was strangling him.

"Naruto, you need a suit and that is final. Since sir Meliodas is gone, the role of the best man fall on you since you are the groom's son and he hates Sir King." Margaret explained trying to wrap to bow tie without trying to intentionally murder him.

"If we can stuff Griamore into a suit, this should be easy for Naruto to fit into." Veronica said helping touch up Griamore's velvet colored suit and with a white vest.

"I'm not sure what Naruto's complaining, I look good." Griamore boasted flexing in his suit with no trouble.

"Looks like the most muscular of the three of us had it easy unlike you Gil." Howzer said appearing out of the dressing room along with his pink haired friend who also had issues with his own suit.

Howzer's suit was a light mint color with white vest while Gil had a standard black tux with a gold vest.

"I'm going to have to side on Margaret's..." Margaret shot a glare, "Er- our nephew's side for this one. These suits are much more formidable than even Hendrickson when he was under the Grey Demon's influence." Gil stated only earning another glare from his lover.

Meanwhile Elaine was searching a for another size to keep her future son from be strangled to death. All the while a certain female was passing by and looked into through the glass window noticing Naruto freaking out over how tight his suit is. The female chuckled at his antics before blushing at the thought of seeing him in the suit. Regardless she let him be and left to prepare her own dress for the upcoming wedding.

A half hour later, the three misfits were happy to remove their suits and prepared for proper payment thanks to all the missions Ban was able to help Naruto out with, praise the lord again to shadow clones and their ability to catch Tora the cat over and over again.

Eventually Elaine and Margaret found the right suit for Naruto which wouldn't strangle or compress his body, a nice black suit with white a white vest and silver cufflinks in the shape of fox heads. Followed by these small bronze chains that connect his blazer together instead of the use of buttons. The blond boy was satisfied with his look and left almost ready for his father's wedding. Too bad he forgot the women of his family were going to force him to find a date since they think he was mature enough to find one.

"Ok Naruto, now that we have your suit ready. It's time for us to help you find your date." Naruto paled and tried to make a run for it.

"He's not gonna make it easy on us will he?" Margaret asked shaking her head.

"That's why I have this." Veronica revealed a sealing scroll meant to hold bodies and quickly unsealed the contents revealing Gowther.

"Is he running?" Gowther asked only to receive a nod before running after his little brother figure and holding him down.

"Damn you Gowther! You traitor!" Naruto shouted as the doll refused to remove himself.

"Sorry little brother, but unlike myself you are expected to find a date no matter how much this scares you." Gowther said sounding impassive.

Suddenly a Cat masked ANBU arrived and sweatdropped at the situation as she was about to speak up, "Naruto-San, you are requested by the council."

"Was it formed by the hokage or the actual council?" Naruto asked as the pair froze in their awkward wrestling hold.

"I am not inclined to answer that." The ANBU answered.

"Gowther, mind rape!" Naruto shouted as the pink haired boy hijacked the woman's mind knocking her out.

"It was the council." Gowther said.

"Mom, aunts, uncles and chopped liver." Howzer glared at Naruto for the comment, "I'll be back later, Gowther you better come with me just in case." Gowther nodded before the two took off for the tower.

Elaine sighed, "I guess I'll have to worry about him later." she said as the rest of the group left leaving the ANBU passed out and twitching on the ground by herself.

_Council room_

Naruto cut down the door that was fixed with a piece of wood covering over his hole from last time making several people sigh at his antics.

"Who called this unauthorized meeting?" Naruto said dropping his funny side to his shinobi mode.

"We the council have the right to call you boy! So you better treat your betters with respect!" said a fat merchant on the civilian side.

"Fun fact, civilians lose their authority over anyone once they put on this headband." Naruto stated earning glares and scoffs.

"Uzumaki, you will treat your betters with respect or you will face punishment!" threatened elder Homura.

"It's Liones you idiot, or did you not get the memo?" Naruto asked glaring back.

"What are you talking about?" Homura asked.

"My name isn't Uzumaki, it's Liones as of less than two months ago." he said getting some mutters in the back. "I will let the egotism slide... for now. Now where is the hokage?" he asked.

"Sarutobi is not needed for this meeting." Danzo spoke up only for a pair of doors to open from the other side revealing the old man in his greatness.

"Who called this unauthorized meeting?" Sarutobi asked not looking the slightest bit happy.

"That's what I wanted to know." Naruto said revealing his presence to the elderly kage.

"Hiruzen, we the esteemed council..." Koharu spoke up only to be interrupted.

"No, you and the civilians dragged us to a meeting which wasn't scheduled so you can demand some crap like execution." Shikaku said showing signs of being annoyed.

"Yes, for once I agree with the sloth as this is taking time from my own clan meeting." said Hiashi who was also very annoyed.

"Thanks Hiashi."

"Shut up Shikaku."

"Uh geez."

"May I interrupt but we've been here for five minutes and I do not understand the purpose of this meeting." Gowther spoke up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Who are you? You weren't requested." Homura asked.

"I am the Goat Sin of Lust Gowther, Sparkle!" Gowther answered doing his peace sign.

"What?" everyone but Naruto and Sarutobi asked observing his strange behavior.

"As I said I am Gowther, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." Gowther answered honestly still getting confused looks.

"He is one of the warriors I mentioned in my speech, Naruto found them and they are loyal to him due to his ancestry" Sarutobi explained.

"What ancestry Hiruzen? Up until a few days, ago we were all aware that Uzu- um, Liones was an orphan." Danzo spoke up.

"That is for Naruto to know and to share as he wishes." Sarutobi said making the mummy wonder about what the boy was hiding as he saw his strange abilities during the invasion from his bunker.

"Yes, speaking of Liones. From what we saw during the exams, we've noticed his abilities such as his capability of flight and use of the mokuton." Homura said.

"That is something concerning we wanted to learn from the boy." Koharu added.

"Those are Liones clan secrets and will not be released to no one but close friends and family." Naruto said getting glares that he ignored.

"Well then that leaves us with our next phase of the agenda." Naruto raised a brow at the statement, "We would like you to pass on your abilities and secrets along with your supposed summoning contract to Sasuke Uchiha which will greatly help him in his ambitions, or better yet relinquish full control."

"Denied, like Sasuke you will demand **nothing **you will receive **nothing **and you will be happy with **nothing**." Naruto said showering the elder's with some KI mixed with his darkness making them wince in pain from the mysterious force of energy. "And also this is the first contract ever made and it will not accept just anyone since ancestors established it." Naruto said getting shouts of lies.

Naruto merely revealed the contract before tossing it to Gowther who scanned it without noticing anything strange to him, "What do you wish for me to do with this?" he asked.

"Let some brave volunteer burn his hand off." Naruto said as Gowther tossed it to Hiashi scanned it with his Byakugan before forcing himself to turn it off since something caused his eyes a great deal of pain, "That was made around the era of the sage of six paths, so I doubt his brother's bloodline would be able to touch it." Naruto said.

"His brother?" Hiashi asked.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki was known for his Rinnegan while Hamura, his older brother, had the Tenseigan before it dumbed down to the Byakugan. My ancestors protected that scroll and their clan's secrets until before the Warring States period." Naruto explained getting a shocked look from the clan heads while the civilians and elders were rubbing their hands on trying to get their hands on such power. "These summons were also responsible for nearly the entire summoning races existing but were alienated by a good portion of them." he added.

Hiashi actually felt interested thinking of taking a chance to grant more prestige to his clan, as he attempted to open the scroll, he jolted at the feeling of 300 degree heat touching his fingertips.

"Like I said, it will burn your hands off but only if it finds you unworthy." Naruto taunted making the Hyuga clan head scowl.

Gowther immediately took the scroll back and kept a good hold on it before anyone else could test their luck.

"Well, then that leaves us with one more topic on our agenda." Koharu said making Naruto groan while Gowther raised a brow.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked not liking thier previous parts of their agenda.

"Seeing as you've possessed the mokuton and chakra chains from your mother..." Homura started.

"That is not my mother, my true mother is with aunts preparing for her wedding." Naruto stated in a cold tone.

"Wedding?" Homura asked.

"Clan business so don't ask." Naruto answered keeping a cold tone.

"Regardless, seeing as you have more than one bloodline that leaves us to one conclusion and that is to make more." Koharu spoke up.

"Pray I ask what you pondering woman." Naruto said while Koharu ignored the disrespect.

"We the council place you under the Clan Restoration Act." She said with a smirk.

Sarutobi was not pleased with this but did not say anything as he waited for Naruto to defend his case since he had completed the two parts to avoid the Nidaime's act.

"Denied as well." Naruto stated.

"Why would you deny such a thing? Many men would argue for a chance to be surrounded by so many women." Said Homura while Danzo and Koharu actually looked at him like he was an idiot.

'As loyal as they are, Homura has always been the idiot.' Danzo thought.

"As perverted as my former teammate is, he is correct and besides you cannot deny the act genin." Koharu berated.

"Wow you must be really behind on the times since I made chunin." Naruto said.

"Since when?" Koharu asked only for Homura to wipe his glasses as he passed them to his former teammate.

"You might need these." Homura said as the elderly woman put them on noticing his unzipped flak jacket.

"Like I said you're way behind with the times since I already knew I'd probably be a target for this law." Naruto said showing a smirk.

"Then you should know you cannot avoid it since you do not fulfill the requirements to prevent this act from affecting you." Homura said.

"Wrong, I've fulfilled both requirements. One is to reach adulthood either by reaching Chunin or becoming 18 years old. The other is to receive permission from the person that adopted me or current sensei." Naruto stated feeling happy that Kakashi lost this form of jurisdiction.

"Well then summon Kakashi Hatake so he can override this proclaimation." Danzo ordered one of the ANBU only to be stopped by Sarutobi.

"Kakashi lost his authority as a guardian Danzo." Sarutobi spoke up.

"And why is that?" Danzo asked feeling annoyed at his plan to steal a powerful offspring of the Jinchuriki slowly failing.

"Because as of two months ago when Naruto changed his surename, he was adopted by two other women making him their nephew." Sarutobi answered with as took a smoke from his pipe.

"Hiruzen what are you doing allowing the jinchuriki to be adopted? He is property of Konoha!" Danzo shouted in outrage.

"Wrong, even the daimyo knew the risks of turning a jinchuriki into a mindless drone Danzo and went against the idea of denying him human rights. Therefore, he was adopted into the Liones family." Sarutobi explained as Danzo fumed.

"Then we must ask for the woman who adopted him to override his choice." Stated a random civilian.

"You can try but aunt Margaret and Veronica would consider it barbaric and vomit at the concept." Naruto said.

"I will go and fetch them." Gowther said running out the door.

A few minutes later, Veronica and Margaret arrived with Gil and Griamore behind them.

"Naruto, Sir Gowther asked for us to attend this meeting. Is something wrong?" Margaret asked.

"I think it would be better for the old man to explain the situation." Naruto said as the pair looked at Sarutobi and stood up to explain what the council is planning.

Danzo and the elders smirked thinking they would go for it as Sarutobi explained how they are were going to enact the CRA. The pair nodded as Sarutobi went on explaining that it would be a chance for Naruto to gather up a limited number of women just to impregnate them until a satisfactory number of them were born with his bloodline. The girls were disgusted and called the act barbaric after Sarutobi mentioned that forcing this against one's will would be to drug the stud and force him to procreate.

Veronica slammed her fists in anger, "There is no way in hell am I letting you people go anywhere near my nephew with the thought of turning him into a sperm factory!"

"I agree with my sister, such acts are filthy and barbaric and I will not have a member of my family subjected to such treatment." Margaret added showing a face filled with disgust.

"There you have it old man." Naruto said as the hokage smiled.

"As stated by the Liones family, Naruto Liones is to not be subjected to the CRA!" Sarutobi declared as multiple people fumed while some of the shinobi clan heads were annoyed at this pointless meeting to the point where Shibi Aburame just up and left with no question.

"At your leave." Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded while being ready to get a mouthful from the elders.

_A while later, Boar Hat_

After the confrontation, Naruto quickly returned to his grandfather's tavern after thanking his aunts for getting him out of the law. Luckily he was right that those two would be disgusted by the Nidiame's law and were willing to help him escape being turned into a stud. However, his day to spend with Elaine was far from over, especially with a secret gift Naruto had in mind for Ban and Elaine.

"Hey mom." Naruto called out to Elaine who was still getting used to the name calling.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked as she returned to her normal form.

"I was working on something and I needed your help." Naruto answered honestly pulling out some papers.

"Alright what would that be?" she asked.

"Well this was part of your and dad's gift for the wedding, but since I knew dad like the back of my hand, I wanted to know you better." Naruto explained.

"What would you like to know?" she asked catching interest.

"How did you fall in love with dad?" he asked making her blush as she thought about it.

"Personally I thought he was nothing but a crook hoping for a chance at eternal youth. So in turn I sent him on his way down several hundred feet only for him to come back over and over again until he pulled out his weapon. At that point, I had realized my that instincts were correct when I thought he a malicious person however that changed when he avoided me just to steal the cup." Elaine started out.

"Ok, so I'm guessing that failed." Naruto said earning a nod.

"As skilled as he was he couldn't handle attacking me or being able to defend against my vines. By then he gave up but I didn't believe him so I searched his mind only to be honest that he gave up on the cup. After that, he explained to me the concept of human greed and that his part was for the sake of finding something good in life through immortality." she continued.

"He found you didn't he?" Naruto asked earning a smile and a nod.

"Afterwards, Ban and I got to know each other and I told him an extended life won't guarantee that it will be a good one. After our long talks, he suggested that I should see the world with him but I declined him despite wishing that I could."

"And you didn't?"

"I felt close to Ban, but ever since Harlequin left, the responsibility of guarding the fountain of youth along with the forest landed onto me, his younger sister as Gerheade did when Gloxinia supposedly died during his rule of the forest." Elaine then went on to explain the story of Ban fighting and being killed by the red demon and Elaine forcing Ban to drink the water from the fountain despite constantly arguing for her to drink it and live herself. Then going onto explain her resurrection as she was possessed into attacking Ban for hanging around Jericho.

Melascula of Faith turned out to be the reason for her resurrection and was believed to be killed until she was found alive and well after the kingdom of Liones was attacked by the Ten Commandments. Melascula was eventually killed for good, Ban wouldn't make the same mistake twice but was in sorrow again as she died once more. Now it's been several thousand years since she saw him and she's happy to be alive and marrying the man she fell in love with.

"So in summary, I would die everyday just to get closer to Ban, I've loved him for thousands of years in a way and I will love him for thousands of more years. No matter what, I will not let anything take away our happiness!" she said crying tears of joy.

Naruto smiled at the woman's commitment, "Dad really chose the best woman to keep him happy, I thank you Elaine. No matter how are relationship develops, whether as mother and son or as strangers, all that matters is that you two keep each other happy. I give you my blessing."

Elaine started tearing up more as the statement, "Thank you Naruto, this means more than you realize. I hope I helped you find what you were looking for."

"Actually you did, let me show you what you helped me create." Naruto said taking her hand leading her to the piano he installed after they returned to village from Taki. "Good thing grandpa had this in the back, he was a crappy cook, crappy musician, a bit of a pervert, but he was a family man that stood behind his friends." Naruto said pulling out his notes as he stretched his fingers before finding the right major notes to play. (I play guitar and not piano so don't judge)

"Tell me what you think of what I have so far." he said playing his song.

_**Hearts beat fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

Elaine smiled catching some of the references that Ban must have felt.

_**One step closer**_

Elaine looked to her side noticing Diane and King going down the stairs noticing Naruto. Diane was about to say something until she saw Elaine place a finger on her lips.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Escanor and Gowther also made their way into the Boar Hat, carefully avoiding interrupting the song since they already heard the piano from the outside.

_**Time stand stills**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything, take away**_

_**What's standing right in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

Elaine was already close to tears as she listened in. Everyone else was smiling and internally cheering for the blond boy.

_**One step closer**_

Naruto just stopped as he closed the lid to the piano keys. He turned to receive a round of applause before he stood up and bowed. Elaine rushed in to give him a hug.

"It's not finished but I hope you like it." Naruto said hugging her back.

"I love it, and I will love it more once it's finished." Elaine said making him smile.

_The Next day_

Naruto kept his song a secret from everyone else as he wanted to make it a surprise for everyone else at the wedding. He made sure that no one would say anything especially to Ban since he hates sappy things and showing emotional weakness since proposing to Elaine was already a handful for him.

Now the surprisingly amazing musician finds himself on his way to Ichiraku's with Gowther by his side. His reason, not just the ramen but for some advice.

"Hey little brother you know who we haven't seen in a while?" Gowther spoke up catching the blond's attention.

"Who?" he asked.

"Guila, the only other Holy Knight from Liones." Gowther explained.

"Gowther, she avoids me whenever you're around remember?" Gowther nodded since he remembered that the girl and her brother were rather wary of him since the incident back in Liones.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun, who this lovely lady?" Ayame teased hoping to see her surrogate brother blush like the time he brought Guila.

"What lady?" Naruto asked feeling oblivious.

"The pink haired one." Ayame pointed out waiting for the funny moment to go off, sadly she was the victim this time.

"Ma'am I am a boy." Ayame suddenly face faulted realizing her mistake. "I am also Naruto's big brother." he added as Ayame's heart suddenly shattered like glass.

"Naruto did you really forget about me already?" Ayame asked as anime tears fell out.

"Relax Ayame-nee, Gowther is actually a nice guy when... when he isn't being himself." Ayame looked at him confused as Gowther tilted his head. "Don't pull the same stunt you did with Guila."

"Wait what did he do to that Guila girl?" Ayame asked feeling concerned since the narrow eyed girl was rather friendly the last time he saw her.

"The same thing he did to Diane and I'm going to promise never to make his favorite pancakes if he does it again." Naruto said as Gowther showed fear for his life, an emotion you would never see on his face.

"I promise to be a good big brother! I swear to never mess with other people's memories!" he promised as he got on his hands and knees and bowed in shame.

"You better, now stand up so we can eat." Naruto said as the pink haired boy took a seat right next to the boy.

"One Naruto special and... what would you like Gowther?" Ayame asked pulling out her notepad.

"I'll take one miso, one pork and one beef thank you." Gowther ordered getting a nod from the female chef.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto compressed his belly fat as Gowther finished his last bowl with a bright smile showing he enjoyed the ramen.

"Oh that remind me, Ayame-nee I needed your advice on something." Naruto said grabbing the chef's attention.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Basically you know how I pretty much abandoned my former family since they practically left me for dead?" Ayame nodded but scowled at the thought. To think that Ayame always looked up to Kushina and Minato and was excited for their baby to be born. She was cried heavily on their grave when she heard that they died and all of a sudden they come back with Minato admitting he abandoned his own son for the sake of power. She turned her head to the sign her father placed.

_We do not serve Namikaze_

Ironically, some Iwa diplomats constantly enjoy visiting the stand. She heard from her father that Kumo also gave them 5 stars off the bat.

"Anyways, before they came back there was this guy who's been watching over me in secret and I've been considering him as my dad." Ayame nodded feeling interested in his story. "My new dad is basically getting married and I gotten close to her so there's nothing wrong there but... she along with some of the girls like Diane want me to find a date."

"Oh my god, Naruto-kun despite your antics, you still need help from your nee-chan when it comes to women don't you?" Ayame asked giggling at Naruto's embarrassment.

"Yes, so I thought I could come to you since Iruka sensei doesn't have much luck with women either." Naruto said managing to hide his blush.

"Well Naruto-kun, do have an idea of who you want to ask?" Naruto nodded, "Well I suggest you relax, breath in and think about what you want to say. The important part is to say only what's necessary, don't talk too much or too little. After you know what to say and feel calm, just ask them to be your date." Ayame said making Naruto feel a bit more confident.

"Thanks Ayame, I think I'll go ask her right now." Naruto said paying the bill, "I'll see you later Gowther." Gowther nodded as he prepared to take his leave.

"So what's your story Gowther-san?" Ayame asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Gowther asked earning a nod. "I might as well speak about because my little brother will kill me without remorse if I use my ability."

"Are you a shinobi?" Ayame asked feeling curious about his ability.

"I have since the day after Naruto brought me back from his adventure." this grabbed Ayame's attention.

"It all started when..."

_A while later with Naruto_

'Calm down, breathe in and think about what you want to say.' Naruto thought as started taking deep thoughts before knocking on the door in front of him.

A minute later, the door opened revealing someone he's been feeling nervous about seeing lately. Since his aunts and new mother have been on him about finding a date, Naruto thought he might as well ask the girl that he may or may not have developed feeling for recently.

"Oh Naruto, I haven't seen you in a little while. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I've been actually meaning to see you." Naruto admitted scratching his head nervously.

"Oh and why would that be?" she asked feeling curious leaning against her doorway.

"You remember that Ban and Elaine's wedding is coming up right?" he asked.

"Of course, you're going to be the best man. So I thought it was a good time to dress my best as well." she answered.

"Well, mom and my aunts have been demanding I find a date so I was wondering if..."

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to let me take you to the wedding as my date." Naruto said.

"Hm, I don't know. Aren't I little old for you?" she asked.

"You don't look old at all, you haven't aged a day since grandpa Meliodas's time." he flattered.

"Oh a charmer are we?" she teased.

"It's ok if you don't want to go, I'm sure..." Naruto was ready to turn and leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Naruto of course I'd like to go with you to Ban's wedding. I actually noticed you freaking out with your suit when the girl's took you out for your fitting the other day." she said.

"Really? Thank you, I'll pick you up early before the wedding starts." he said making her smirk.

"Ok, you better not keep a lady waiting." she said moving close to his ear, "To be honest, I was hoping for you to ask me." she whispered in his ear, luckily for Naruto he had practiced enough to hide his blush.

"Ok, I'll see you soon!" Naruto said slowly leaving.

'You are an interesting person Naruto Liones, I wonder how well you are on the dance floor.' thought Naruto's date before heading back inside.

Naruto for his part was internally cheering himself for this personal milestone. Not only did he finally get Elaine and the other girl's off his back, but his date was someone he actually started developing feelings for.

"I bet I can impress her once I surprise everyone with my song." he said to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9 - Wedding

**Chapter 9 - Wedding**

**Quick note: One guy noticed people commenting on a tenth chapter, I would like to point out that was just a temporary update note. Oh and by the way, STOP VOTING IN THE COMMENTS! I don't count votes through the comments anymore, I use the poll now and since some of you actually do have accounts, you should know you also have access to the poll since the winner one by a small landslide since the vote for first place tied for several hours the day I said I would close the poll. So that's just a quick warning.**

_One month later_

At the sound of the alarm, Naruto Liones heir to the Demon and Goddess clan found himself disturbed by the loud sound before getting up only for the sun itself to become the next buzzard in his day. Suddenly, the blond boy remembered what day it was and smiled before running down the stairs and finding King and Diane with the latter fixing the former's tie. Diane was wearing an a peach colored single strap dress covering her you know what while king wore a matching peach suit with yellow vest and black bow tie.

"Good morning aunt Diane, uncle King. Did you two eat breakfast already?" he asked the pair.

"Naruto's we already did it's almost 10:30, we need to be there by noon remember?" King asked making the blond look at the clock and panicking as he quickly made an omelet and some bacon before using a wind jutsu to cool it down before rapidly eating.

"Hey hey, calm down Naruto you'll choke!" warned Diane.

"Sorry, but I half to get there a bit early especially since my date is waiting on me!" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed a scroll and unsealed it revealing his suit.

"Wow, the girls must have made you go out with that sleek black suit." King said in awe.

"Thank you uncle King, but you two are the ones that will stand out as the sweethearts while my parents are the enchanted lovers." Naruto said carefully placing his undershirt and pants on.

"Enchanted lovers?" King asked.

"I couldn't come up with a better name, since you two are the only other couple besides Ban and Elaine." Naruto said now placing on his vest with jacket preparing his bronze chains to connect his blazer together.

"He's right about us looking good King." Diane said twirling her pigtail.

"You look beautiful in anything Diane." King flirted.

"Aw, I love you." Diane said as the couple kissed.

"Woah, save the romance for the dance floor when I surprise dad with my song." Naruto said earning an excited gasp from Diane.

"Did you finish it!?" Diane asked.

"See for yourself, the final copy is on the piano over there." Naruto pointed as King floated towards the notes and began to look them over with King.

"Aw Naruto, you're going to make Ban cry right there!" Diane said as she had stars in her eyes.

"Thanks Diane, I really appreciate it, but I can't wait to see how he reacts." Naruto said quickly taking the notes back. "Shoot I need to pick up my date!" Naruto panicked as he saw the clock and left the tavern in a hurry.

"I'm actually proud of him don't you think King?" King nodded.

"I wish we knew him sooner, but could you imagine Ban raising a small child? Imagine what if all six of us had to raise him from birth?" King asked.

"I would've definitely made sure Ban would never go near him, but seeing him now. Ban was just this soft guy all along. It's hard to see him as an ass from all those years ago." Diane said getting a nod before the pair left towards the chapel.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Peaceful Days)**

Naruto started running across town not noticing all the strange looks from the citizens based on his attire, "Is that Naruto?" Ino asked noticing the blond first.

"I think it was, but why was in he a hurry?" Choji asked.

"It's too troublesome to think about." Shikamaru asked already confused as to Naruto's true power, he didn't want to bother learning about whatever was going on with him moving.

Naruto quickly saw one of the clock poles and saw it was a quarter until 11 making him need to move faster but being weary as to not dirty the suit, since he only had seals on it to prevent him from sweating from all the running or being damaged. As he dashed, he completely ignored team Guy who noticed his speed decided to run along side of him.

"Good youthful morning Naruto, I see you are enjoying a morning jog like myself!" Guy shouted grabbing his attention.

"Hello Guy-san, it's nice to see you." Naruto said without looking at him.

"Yes, but why are you wearing a suit, wouldn't it be easier to wear some training gear instead?" Guy asked.

"I'm not training, I need to pick up my date for the wedding!" Naruto answered speeding up.

"How youthful, to attend the ceremony for two people to share and make their flames of youth burn brightly as one!" Guy said, "I must be on my way for my youthful students are waiting for me, unlike my eternal rival who is constantly late!" Guy immediately turned another direction before Kakashi appeared a few feet in front of him.

"Naruto! There you are I need to...!" Kakashi was completely ignored by the blond as he sped past him.

Kakashi started running after him, "Naruto! I need to talk to you!"

"Can't talk, I'm going to be late!" Naruto said as he suddenly moved faster to a point Guy would set his eyes on a new rival, luckily the green beast left earlier.

A minute later, Naruto stopped and started panting but started composing himself before he knocked on the door and it opened revealing his date.

"I was worried you'd be late." said the female.

"I wouldn't be late for you gorgeous." Naruto said trying to flatter his date.

"You have a lot to learn Naruto, I'm assuming you've been skipping out on some lessons with Escanor?" she asked.

"Hey there's a first time for everything and it took a lot of for me to grow the courage to ask the most beautiful woman who lived since the days of Britannia." Naruto said with a smile.

"Such a charmer, we should hurry since it's your job as the best man to make it there early." she said stepping out revealing a black dress revealing her shoulders and upper back but covered her chest up to her neck while also wearing a pair of elbow length gloves with short black heels. (Just imagine Persephone from Agents of Mayhem)

Naruto slowly raised his date's hand and kissed it making her blush at the gesture, "Are you ready Merlin?" the beautiful sorceress nodded.

"We should hurry, I know you have arrive early since you're the best man." Merlin said.

"Would you like to try your favorite new mode of transportation?" Naruto suggested.

Merlin smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto placed one hand on her back while placing another one under her legs before carrying her.

"You know I actually put some seals on my suit to repair damage." Merlin raised an eyebrow at his statement as his wings bursted through his suit, "At least mom won't complain when I repair them." Merlin chuckled at his antics.

"Show me the sights." Merlin ordered as Naruto took to the skies while Merlin took a good grip around his neck.

A minuted later Merlin was in awe of the view of the village, she could see a good portion of the entire village from up here. She could see that cute little ramen stand where Naruto would drag some their companions to, then there was the Hokage tower with the monument behind it. Naruto for his part kept a bright smile as he looked as well.

"This is... actually beautiful Naruto." Merlin said noticing every detail of the village along with seeing several fairies making their way over the wall as they also made their way to the wedding.

"This is the second time I've actually flown above the village Merlin so I apologize for not admiring the second beautiful thing in my line of sight." Merlin raised a brow when he said second.

"What other beautiful thing do you see?" she asked only to see his bright smile as their eyes met, Merlin blushed understanding his unspoken message.

"We're here." he said interrupting her thoughts as the two landed a few feet from the massive chapel in the corner of the village square. "Oh that reminds me, Merlin I actually got you something for the wedding." Naruto said surprising the her as he pulled out a small plastic box with a lavender rose. "I studied plants for a bit because I wanted to get you an appropriate gift for coming with me as my date."

"Why thank you Naruto, it's a lovely color." Merlin said as Naruto opened it and wrapped it around her hand. "What does the color mean?" Merlin asked.

"From what I learned it had a few meanings like mystery and enchantment at first sight." Naruto answered.

"Well thank you again." Merlin said as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's.

'It's not just enchantment at first sight Merlin.' Naruto thought as the pair started walking closer the chapel only to face another hindrance.

**(End of Song)**

Team 8 appeared in front of him.

"Ah for god sake, what now!?" Naruto berated only for Kurenai to fume at his lack of respect.

"Naruto, I have something important to speak to you about." Kurenai said in a serious tone.

"Too bad, I'm late for a wedding and I'm the best man, so I don't have time for chit chat." Naruto said rudely as the pair walked around her only for Kiba and Shino to get in the way.

"Naruto, sensei said she had something important to say and she's a jounin so you have to..." Kiba was interrupted as Naruto lifted him up by his neck.

"There are several things I am not Inuzuka and patient is something on that list." Naruto said tossing him into Shino before Merlin trapped them in a perfect cube. Hinata took a stance as she activated her Byakugan.

"Naruto-Kun, sensei has something really important to talk to you about. If you don't listen I'll disable you both." Hinata threatened.

"And I will make sure you return home unscratched missing your ability to use your dojutsu if you don't leave me alone Hinata." Naruto said in a cold voice shaking her a bit.

"Naruto, whatever you made up can wait, so if you would..." Kurenai was interrupted as Naruto shot an Ark made of rope binding her and Hinata before Merlin trapped them both in perfect cubes.

"Wait!" they all shouted before Merlin made them disappear.

"How important do you think it was?" Merlin asked.

"They would have asked sooner if it mattered." Naruto answered, "Come on, I don't want Ban to get pissed at me."

_Inside the chapel_

All the fairies and other guests were settling in as Ban was in a room preparing himself for his big day, despite being a chill and rather fun person. The fox Sin of Greed found himself in the same position you would see the victim of a stroke to be in. Despite being happy about joining the love of his life in holy matrimony, he was rather terrified about how the wedding would turn out. Suddenly, he looked up to see his son on time wearing his suit.

Naruto could only sigh seeing his father on the ground with his expensive suit on as the man was feigning a stroke, "Dad get up."

"Don't want to." Ban replied.

"Do it."

"No."

"Right now."

"Suck it."

"..."

"..."

"Baby shark..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Baby shark doo doo doo doo."

"Naruto I will disown you!"

"Mommy shark doo doo doo doo."

"I swear if you keep going on!"

"Daddy shark doo doo doo doo."

Ban at this point got up and started strangling his son for creating such a disgusting song and deciding to play it right before his wedding.

"Finally snapped out of it eh?" Naruto asked pushing his father off of him.

Ban sighed in defeat, "Ok, I'll calm down, it's just the whole wedding. I was excited about it but now that I'm here it's just that..."

Naruto placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad we've both been through some messed up shit, we've both had a rough childhood, lived crappy lives and despite with everything going on, we both just want to live long enough for one good thing to happen. Now it's your turn and I don't want you to miss out on it because you felt unsure and afraid. If you can't do this for yourself, then do it for Elaine or me."

"Naruto..." Ban muttered.

"Go out there dad, I'm sure mom is just as nervous, but think my aunts are probably helping her out of her last minute jitters." Naruto said making Ban sigh in relief.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm glad the captain gave birth to you. He may not be here anymore, but your the closest thing to him. Really brave, kind and always looking out for others. I know he and Elizabeth would be proud of you." Ban said embracing his son.

"We better get out there, ceremony starts in a half hour. Oh by the way, I think you'll be excited to meet my date." Naruto said making Ban smirk.

"What did you beg Jericho?" Ban asked.

"Do you want lavender haired babies calling grandpa?" Naruto asked as Ban remembered the time he called Jericho his sister from that one fond memory.

_"Ban! Wait up... big brother!"_

'She was so young... another tragedy in my life... at least you didn't starve on me Naruto.' Ban thought as he wiped a tear while Naruto didn't notice.

"I'll wait for you outside dad." Naruto said leaving Ban to his thoughts.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." he said to himself as he readied himself for the ceremony.

_A little while later_

"So once the reception starts, I'm gonna need this piano ready before people start busting a hip." Naruto said to one of the musicians.

"Don't you mean bust a move?" asked a random musician.

"These people are older than they look but that doesn't mean time didn't catch up with them." Naruto stated getting raised eyebrows.

Suddenly Hawk and Ban came out, "Ok, I'll talk to you at the reception." the musician nodded as they all took their places.

"Hey Naruto what was that about?" asked Hawk revealing that he also wore a suit, the generic black suit jacket with a white undershirt with a bow tie.

"I was buying drugs." Hawk panicked at the statement as he looked up at Ban who was unfazed by the statement.

"Ban! Do you know what your son just said!?" Hawk shouted.

"Did you get any for me?" Ban asked making the pig face fault.

"The guy was clean out." Naruto answered making Hawk freak out even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Hawk shouted only to get hit over the head by both men, "Ouch! What was that for!?" Hawk cried nursing his head.

"No swearing in a church!" they both shouted making him sweat drop.

"Anyways, everyone should be taking their positions in a few minutes, Hawk you should get some good seats first." Ban said as Hawk nodded before grabbing a seat at the front row.

"Come on dad, I'm sure the ladies will be up here soon." Naruto said getting a nod as both took their positions.

A few minutes later, Margaret, Veronica and Diane arrived wearing their respective dresses as Elaine wanted them to match their dates and not each other. Then again this was no traditional wedding considering Sarutobi agreed to sign the paperwork but Elaine had decided with Ban to let Gerheade perform as the minister. Ban began fidgeting with his suit until Naruto calmed him down.

Suddenly the clock hit noon triggering the bell as the rest of the fairies and other guests made their way in. From what Naruto could see Matrona managed to get her family adjusted to modern clothing styles as they made their way to their seats as Jericho, Guila and Zeal sat together next to Hawk who welcomed their company. Naruto smirked at the final guest, Gowther arrived in a new suit with Ayame right next to him. Weird story, the two got along after a while and after a good interrogation from Guila, Diane and Naruto, Gowther proved he didn't manipulate her in any way and decided to ask her out like a normal person.

Finally the musicians started playing their song as King was seen coming into the chapel with someone by his arm wearing a white dress and vail.

**(Canon in D by Pachelbel)**

Ban took a few deep breaths as King and Elaine moved down the aisle.

King for his part was kind of nervous as a few drops of sweat can be seen forming as everyone stared at him and Elaine.

"Don't be nervous Harlequin, it's about me today." Elaine whispered.

"It doesn't help that they're all looking at my direction." King whispered back.

"Well think of it as good practice when you make that cute giant girl into my sister in law." she said making him blush.

"Why is it that your the one making me panic?" King asked earning a giggle.

"Well you couldn't do much for the forest, so at the very least you can be here for your little sister's wedding." Elaine explained making him sigh.

"Well in the end, as long as you're happy then I'm happy." King said despite hating the fact he has to call Ban his brother before the pair finally made it to the altar where Ban and Naruto waited for them.

Gerheade cleared up her throat before speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Elaine and Ban in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives."

Gerheade takes a deep breath before continuing towards the guests, "Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Elaine and Ban embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth."

Gerheade now turns to Ban and Elaine who have now joined hands, "Elaine and Ban, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted. The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure."

"Elaine and Ban, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows" she said as Elaine spoke first.

"Ban ever since, my brother Harlequin had left the Fairy King's Forest, the responsibility of protecting it along with the fountain of youth had rested upon me as Gerheade did when our first king, Gloxinia, had died. Despite understanding I had a purpose and duty to complete, but after a few centuries, I've felt hollow. Deep down I wanted to see the world despite Harlequin warning me about it and how dangerous the people out there were. Then you came, at first I thought you as nothing but a common thief who would be willing to go as far as killing to steal our precious treasure. However, you proved me wrong, deep down you were soft and kind and would put people before yourself when the time demanded it. After that, you risked your life to stop the red demon from destroying my home and I sacrificed myself to save yours. Soon Melascula came and I resurrected only to die later, but deep down I want you know one thing. I would die everyday waiting for you to come back to me whether it be a week, a month, year or even a thousand years." Elaine finished secretly winking at Naruto since she heard his song demo.

Everyone turned their heads to Ban, "Elaine, as I told you I had no one, my sister died from starvation because we were too poor and my parents kicked me out for not being able to bring back food for them. Then one day I met my true father Zhivago, he taught me all I needed to know to survive the world and understand how harsh it is. Even when I thought he abandoned me, I knew that deep down I had a purpose in life and that purpose would be a good thing. So I knew I needed more time to find a good life, so that's when I learned about the guardian saint. If I had known she was a beautiful caring selfless woman, I would have stolen her instead. Despite losing you so many times, it took being transformed into a demon fox and losing my best friend to realize that if I opened up, I would realize I could build a good life on my own. Now here I am, marrying the woman I love, a kid I can call my son and surrounded by friends and family." Ban finished getting tears from the crowd.

Hawk could actually be seen crying the loudest, "No one deserves this level of happiness but those two!" he cried blowing his nose on some poor unsuspecting fairy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Elaine do you take Ban as your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

Elaine smiled as a tear fell down her cheek, "I do."

"Ban do you take Elaine as your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

Ban smiled and looked through Elaine's vail, "I do."

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

Naruto immediately raised his hand activating several seals causing all the doors and windows to lock. Everyone remained silent, mostly due to fear as they saw Naruto flaring his Goddess eye.

"You may exchange rings."

Elaine lifted her arm as Ban pulled out his amethyst ring and placed it on his finger before she helped place his wedding band on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Ban immediately lifted Elaine veil revealing her bright smile along with those gold orbs she calls eyes before pulling her close and kissing her.

Everyone stood up and started clapping, "I love weddings!" cried out Hawk among all the clapping.

Naruto smiled as he saw the couple finish their kiss before they joined hands as they waved at the attendants.

**(End of Song)**

_A few hours later, the reception_

After a few hours of pictures and posing for the giant photo album the new married couple are obligated to have, everyone gathered up for the reception at some some fancy hotel worth a couple of S rank missions. It was nice, the first floor was just some check in while the real party were the second floor with balconies to get a good set of photos followed by all the dancing of the village and finally the third floor which was just some rooftop like area with an extra bar for people to cool off and get a good view of the village. A good area to get a little steamy with your date, don't you thing? Wink wink.

Naruto was now arriving with Merlin as they made their way up to the second floor where everyone was beginning to settle in. Naruto for his part noticed the signal from the musicians as they gathered up all their instruments. This did not go unnoticed by Merlin who spoke up.

"Are you planning something Naruto?" she asked.

"Just my gift for my beloved parents." Naruto answered getting a raised brow, but Merlin decided to stay silent about this one.

Another hour later, everyone arrived as the loving couple took their seats as they waited for everyone to take a moment to speak.

King mostly spoke about how he loved and supported his sister no matter how much of an ass Ban can be, which ended with the two being held back by Naruto's chakra chains as the two almost ruined the reception with a fist fight. Gowther surprisingly gave a good speech on the concept of love and how it really changed him and made him realize how he had no right to mess with other people's minds and explained that the only ones who should influence the couple, should be the couple themselves. Now that left Naruto as the best man to wrap it with his speech, however that wouldn't end with just words alone.

"Ban... father, like you I was alone, abandoned and left for dead in this miserable world. Deep down, I made false aspirations and created a false mask of happiness just so people could think of me as a lesser threat. But when I learned my parents left me... I lost it... I ran back to my crappy apartment on my little legs crying my eyes out realizing that the world hated me and I had no purpose. Then one day... I had a dream, I met these two kind people. They were were my ancestors but I referred to them as my grandparents. Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones, they came to me and told me that they saw how I lived and wanted to give me an opportunity to have a better life. That is how I learned about my family in Liones and the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite already losing two people I've only met once, I now find myself surrounded by a new family. Elaine, I hope you make you make my father as happy as he's done for me. Welcome to the family!" Naruto was met with silence as he saw a tear fall down Ban's cheek as Elaine was rubbing her eyes with a tissue. Soon someone stood up and started clapping as one other person did and another and so on until everyone started clapping for the boy's words.

"I'm not done yet folks, I still have to give my parents their gift." he said as he made his way to the piano as the musicians moved out of the way causing the guests to mutter.

"Veronica, did you know Naruto could play?" Margaret asked getting a headshake.

"Is this some kind of secret confession?" Griamore asked his two friends.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen who his date is." Howzer said looking around.

"Is it safe to assume he didn't write the song for you Jericho?" Guila asked making her friend blush.

"Why does everyone keep thinking we're a couple?" Jericho asked getting several giggles.

Naruto made it to the piano and pulled a microphone close by, "Feel free to grab your companions or chaperones if you were to square to get a pretty date like I did." he heard several snickers as Naruto started playing a few rifts over and over for a few seconds setting the mood.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

Everyone felt the rhythm as several people started moving towards the dance floor

"May I have this dance?" Margaret looked up to see Gil offering his hand.

"You may." she said while looking back to see Veronica accepting Griamore's offer as well while Jericho followed Howzer's lead.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Ban was fighting the urge to cry hearing the song, he quickly turned to Elaine who was mesmerized by the song.

"Did you put him up to this?" Ban asked.

"He planned on it, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. A mother must encourage her child shouldn't she?" Elaine asked.

Ban smiled as he offered her his hand before leading her to the dance floor.

_**Time stand still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything, take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

"He's an amazing singer isn't he?" Diane asked King before he twirled her.

"I'm almost jealous." Kind admitted.

"Maybe you should right me a song as well." Diane suggested making him blush.

"I-I'll try!" he said with some confidence making her giggle.

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed, I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for thousand more**_

A good portion of the dancer's slowed down a bit before looking directly in the gazes of their date's eyes.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

Diane and King kissed with much passion as did Gil with Margaret along with Griamore and Veronica while Ayame gave Gowther a kiss on the cheek as Guila did to Zeal who offered to dance with his sister.

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love your for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed, I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Naruto continued playing his rifts as everyone continued to dance while listening.

"Another thousand years my love?" Elaine asked Ban.

"Another thousand Elaine." he said before kissing her.

_**One step closer**_

Naruto finished his song and turned to see the round of applause from the audience. Just as everyone settled down, Naruto was approached by Ban and Elaine.

"That was really something son." Ban said hugging Naruto who hugged back.

"It was even more beautiful now that it was finished Naruto." Elaine said also hugging her adopted son.

"Thank you Elaine..."

"Mom." Elaine interrupted.

"What?"

"Mom, you can call me mother Naruto. I accept you as my child." Elaine said making the blond cry tears of happiness and he made a tighter embrace.

"Thank you, mom." Elaine smiled at the affection.

Naruto immediately saw Merlin go up to the third floor as he ended his hug.

"I gotta go, my date is upstairs." Naruto said getting snickers.

"I better meet her soon boy." Ban said wrapping his arm around Elaine.

"I would like to meet her as well son." Elaine said trying to get used to referring Naruto in such a way.

_Third floor_

As Naruto made his way up the stairs, he quickly snatched two glasses of apple cider, why cider? Elaine didn't want Ban or any of his friends to make a fool of themselves by getting drunk. Ban was annoyed by the abstinence, but didn't feel like arguing with Elaine.

As he made his way towards the stone railings, he saw the moon shining on Merlin's beautiful face as she looked over the bright lights of the village.

"I'm sorry if I left you alone without a dance partner." Naruto said interrupting her thoughts.

"Well you should, I felt lonely and now I just want to look at the village from up here." she said in a mock pout voice.

"Maybe some company and a drink will take your mind off of it?" Naruto asked offering her a drink.

"I swear if there's anything in here..." Merlin trailed off implying her threat.

"I just snatched them, there's nothing in them... that I know of." Naruto defended.

"You better." Merlin said before taking a sip. "You said you always, looked over the village, but you never said where."

"I did since I was a kid, even before I accessed my chakra it was a rather hard attempt but I would always stand on top of the Yondaime's head until I learned the truth so I stood on the old man's head instead since I couldn't reach the other two." Naruto explained. "Do you want to look at the sight?"

"Maybe another time, I'd rather not get you into trouble with your parents." Merlin said.

"Ban is definitely going to flip when he learns I brought you, but I'm sure Elaine won't care." Naruto stated earning a smirk.

The two stood their enjoying their drinks just staring at the village with peaceful silence until something popped into Merlin's mind.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something? It's might come out a bit personal."

"Sure Merlin." Naruto answered.

"Why did you ask me to come with you as your date?" she asked feeling curious.

"I just picked someone I knew and decided it would be easier with someone who was already planning to attend." Naruto explained.

"Yes, but why me specifically? There are other girls close to your age, Guila, Jericho, heck even that shy Hyuga girl who stalks you." Merlin asked.

"Hinata it's nice to spy on other people!" Naruto shouted hearing a high voice say eep. "Shino get rid of these bugs before I burn them and raid their hive for honey!" suddenly several dozen bugs appeared and left the building.

"You didn't answer my question." Merlin said while Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Well, it could be any number of reasons as to why I picked you Merlin. One could say it was your beauty alone, it's a perk but not my reason. Another could say your body, I don't pay much attention since I'm no pervert but I can't say that's the reason either." Merlin could sense he was telling the truth otherwise she would have teleported him to the women's side of the hot spring in hopes of running into anti perverts.

"Well what is your reason?" Merlin asked feeling unsatisfied with his answer.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Naruto asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Merlin reprimanded.

"Well if you didn't want to come with me, you could have declined." Naruto said.

"Well yes, but I decided to wait until you came upon my door to ask." Merlin said.

"So you were waiting to reject me?"

"No, I mean... I just want to know why you picked me."

"There was something off about you Merlin, I don't know what it is but I like it." Merlin was caught of guard, "Besides Gowther, you're the most mysterious one of the group, another meaning of the lavender rose is mystery." Naruto said.

"What is that suppose to mean? Is this secretly an interrogation?"

"Well if you put it like that, Gowther is some mysterious doll who was an alleged member of the Ten Commandments alongside grandpa Meliodas who was the son of the Demon King, granny Elizabeth is the daughter of the Goddess clan who's been punished to be reborn everytime she dies, Ban is just some thief who lost his lover, King is a fairy king who abandoned his post, Diane is some giant who was framed after being attacked by several Holy Knights and Escanor is some guy who was kicked out of his kingdom because of his curse was part of some prophecy with grandpa being the one who recruited them all while you happened to have tagged along for the ride." Naruto explained making her eyes wide.

"Well if this was some elaborate trap for you in hopes of exposing me for your strange conspiracy theory then maybe we should go our separate ways for the rest of the night." Merlin said about to leave only feel a hand on her shoulder.

"You got me wrong Merlin, despite you being a mystery to me. I actually want to get to know you better. So I thought maybe this social event would help bring that out." Naruto said with a smile while she maintained a look of disbelief.

"Ok, so if you know everyone so well and you are hell bent on finding out who I am. How about I ask who you are?" Merlin asked hoping to see him show nervousness in any way.

"Ok, how about we both introduce ourselves, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Naruto suggested.

"Fine, but you will go first mister." Merlin semi threatened.

"My name is Naruto Liones, my like are ramen, pranks, my family such as Ban, Elaine and my aunts along with several strong people I looked up to as a kid. My dislikes are people who abandon others, arrogant people, people misjudge others, perverts, rapists and traitors. My hobbies are training, spending time with family and building relationships. My dream, to be accepted and have a family of my own." Naruto said actually making Merlin smile.

Merlin sighed knowing it was her turn, "My name is Merlin daughter of Belialuin, my likes are magic, teasing others, learning new things and... Elizabeth." Naruto nodded letting her continue, "My dislikes, loud sounds, the arrogant but Escanor is an exception, and... my father. I'm still neutral about a certain Dragon sin." Naruto merely smirked at the statement despite seeing her annoyed expression. "Hobbies, practicing magic, studying rare things and exploring the world. Dreams, never thought about it." she finished.

"That wasn't hard was it? And we both have some things." Naruto said making her raise a brow.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"We both like granny Elizabeth and hate the arrogant." he answered.

"Ok now that I'm not as much of a mystery, will you kindly answer mine?" Merlin asked believing Naruto felt satisfied.

Naruto put his drink down before approaching the sorceress, "Do you believe in love at first sight Merlin?" Merlin blushed and opened her mouth before being interrupted, "Because I'm not really sure if its a real thing." Merlin just look dumbfounded at that the stupid expression, "Honestly, I believe in try to understand my potential counterpart, grow close and develop a relationship and in the end. Become stronger and one all together." he continued.

Naruto turned towards the view again before taking a breath, "What about you Merlin? Have you ever thought about finding someone or something to please you?" Naruto asked.

"I've thought about it at one point, Escanor and I tried things out but it didn't work so we stayed being friends instead." Merlin answered putting her drink aside. "But now that you mention it, I've always felt like staying alone, but who knows. Both you and Ban found people around you that you can call family. In the end, you may have more people to worry about, but that's what makes you stronger."

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - One Love)**

"Hey Merlin, I got one more question." Naruto said.

"Let's hear it." Merlin said.

"I remember there was this guy named Haku..."

"Yes your memory of the boy with a woman's face that wore pink dresses." Merlin said with a smile.

"Yeah, not going to dwell on the idea of whether or not he was a girl. Anyways Haku asked me this and I didn't really have a good answer to him at the time. So what I want to ask you is, do you have anyone precious to you that you care about?" he asked making her ponder.

"I did at one point, it was your grandmother in fact." Merlin answered surprising the blond. "What no one, but Meliodas knows is that I've met the couple at the time the first Holy War took place. Meliodas was a goofball but he cared for others and Elizabeth... she was like a younger sister to me. I may keep a straight face all the time, but deep down Elizabeth was the only person I saw as family and it deep down, I felt pain everytime she died." Merlin explained in a low tone.

Merlin took a few breaths before continuing, "Then came the day we were all frozen, by the time she was about to freeze me and Escanor, she told me one thing that brought me to tears. Something almost no one has seen me do before."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"She told me, "And when we come back, I can finally reunite with ALL three of my sisters. I'll miss you Merlin." and I soon found tears streaming down my face before I found the crystal like prison trapping my body. Now here I am, several millennia later and now my sister and her lover are both dead." Merlin said.

"What about when we visited the pantheon, how were you feeling then?" Naruto asked remembering that she along with Gowther and Escanor remained serious and composed during the visit.

"Naruto, she was your real family so I'll be honest with you. I... I was sad... I kept my composure but deep down, I was a wreck like Veronica and Margaret. I actually... I actually wished I took Margaret's place and held Elizabeth in my arms." Margaret said as her voice started to have a rather wobbly pitch.

"You can always talk to me Merlin, you can always come to me when you feel like you need to rest your head on a shoulder, and I can always take us to the pantheon whenever you want to visit granny Elizabeth." Naruto said.

"Yes... tha-thank y-you N-Naruto." Merlin stuttered but Naruto noticed something was wrong, "Are you... um ok? You, you are making a... a rather strange expression Naruto." Merlin managed to say.

"Merlin, show me your face." she raised a brow.

"What? What are you asking?" Merlin asked as her strange voice started acting up more.

Naruto merely placed his hands on her shoulder making her look directly at him in surprise, "Merlin do you remember a good detail of my attitude during my childhood." Merlin nodded as Naruto sighed, "Merlin, please. Please be honest with me. Please take off your mask."

"Naruto what are you..."

"Merlin, I want you to let it out, I don't want you to bottle it in. This will hurt you more than you realize. So please, if not for me... then for my grandmother." Naruto pleaded and for a few moments she kept a straight face only for her to make a few sniffles before taking several gasps.

"I won't hurt you or judge you." he said before engulfing her in a hug. A minute later he heard her sniffling more until she started gasping for air before hearing her cry. She began to slowly wail on his shoulder as she took a good grip. Merlin soon let go as Naruto saw her puffy eyes, Naruto immediately reached for a pocket hanky and helped her wipe her tears.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad I came with you today. Ban was right about you putting others before yourself." Merlin said with a smile.

Naruto looked up and saw that someone was coming up the rooftop, "Merlin, someone is coming." he said as he summoned two clones with one taking Merlin's form. "I'll hide us." he said as he led her towards the corner while activating an invisibility seal.

As the pair looked, they could see Ban, Elaine, King and Diane making their way up. The clones themselves had seals to maintain their appearance while hiding any form of chakra on the Merlin impersonator.

"There you are, you've been up here for a while and... DID YOU SERIOUSLY BRING MERLIN AS YOUR DATE!?" King asked in shock.

"Yup and she said yes after knowing each other for a good two months." said putting his arm over 's shoulder.

"Naruto what did I say!?" Ban asked with angry eyes.

"Am I grounded?" asked.

"You knew the risks of asking someone like me Naruto." said.

"Hey you guys shouldn't be so hard on him, at the very least he did get a date." Diane defended.

"Well, I guess. So Naruto how did this happen?" King asked.

"I visited her makeshift lab and asked her there." answered as if it were simple since that task actually was.

"I said yes, because I thought there was always something interesting about our favorite fish cake here." added.

Ban was about to speak up his opinion until Elaine beat him to it, "Well as long as Naruto is happy, then as his parents we should be happy as well." Elaine said with a bright smile.

Ban looked at the couple and sighed since he didn't want his first day as a husband to be spent on an argument where he ends up having to sleep on the couch... or table or counter, at least until they get better housing since the Boar Hat can only hold out for so long.

"Ok son, I'll trust you on this one, but I better see you back down and join the party." Ban said as the four went back down.

Diane quickly went back to Naruto's side, "No matter what they say, I'm proud of you Naruto." Diane whispered with a wink before leaving.

The clones dispelled a minute later as the real Naruto and Merlin uncloaked, "Hopefully dad didn't notice. Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked getting a bright smile.

"I did thank you Naruto, I feel warmer around you." she said, "Come on, you still owe me a dance since you left alone earlier." Merlin soon found herself dragging her date down to the dance floor.

'I feel like I'm getting to know you better Merlin, I hope we can make this thing work out.' Naruto thought as they found everyone including Ban and Elaine engaging in a slow dance.

"May I have this dance milady?" Naruto asked extending his hand for her to grab.

"I would love to kind sir." Merlin said accepting the hand before they engaged in a waltz.

'You have a big heart Naruto Liones, maybe I should give you a chance.' Merlin thought before being twirled.

_Konoha cells_

As the party went on, the legendary sannin found themselves reunited once again.

Orochimaru saw his teammates through his narrow bars and laughed, "Well if it isn't the dobe and the bitch." the snake sannin said with a laugh while earning growls. "What are you two doing here? Jiraiya you are loyal to Sarutobi sensei and you Tsunade, I would have assumed I'd find you in a bar or a casino carrying no less than three gallons of alcohol with you." he continued.

"We tried to stop Sarutobi sensei from revealing the truth but in turn it was pointless as it hurt Minato and our reputation even more." Jiraiya said feeling as if he can't do anything use the time for small talk.

"What does your student have to do with anything he's dead." Orochimaru said.

"Well..." Jiraiya cut himself off.

"Well what?" Orochimaru was met with silence as he took several minutes to ponder what his former teammate was hiding, "It has something to do with the Kyuubi brat doesn't it? Let me guess, he's actually the son of that idiot student of yours. Now everyone sees you both as neglectful people since the blond and the tomato would've likely assigned you as guardians." Orochimaru theorized.

"We have nothing to say to you!" Tsunade shouted as she tried to punch the door only to hear a loud snap.

"HAHAHA, Tsunade-hime, you are good for two things and one of them can't help you here while the other can only fix your hand." Orochimaru explained, "It's like our old days, you would chase after me until you realized you were good for something while Jiraiya wasted time staring at naked women."

"At least I like women you damn pedophile!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I am not a pedophile! You stupid toad!" Orochimaru shouted back.

"Says the guy who wants to go inside the Uchiha's body!" Tsunade shouted.

"I want have his body not go inside it! It was your damn boyfriend's fault everyone thinks I'm a pedophile!" Orochimaru shouted in outrage.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Tsunade shouted in disgust.

"Hime, your words wound me." Jiraiya said in a sad tone.

"Shut up you stupid perverted toad!" Tsunade shouted making the man cry anime tears.

"Just like old times, who knew that we would find ourselves back together one more time. Even if it is a prison." Orochimaru mentioned as he laid back on the bed in his cell.

The toad sage and slug princess soon looked down at the statement. Their teammate abandoned the village for the sake of power and yet here they are with him, imprisoned for their own stupidity. Sure it was Jiraiya who came up with the idea of the child of prophecy but he isn't the only one guilty in this since Tsunade had very poor knowledge of the bijuu and sealing techniques since she claimed that Naruto was the most dangerous as he had the fox's soul. Hence she heavily supported the idea of leaving him behind thinking the villagers would stay away but never harm him in any way.

Minato and Kushina would also be forced to face trial since their extended leave would mark them as missing nin and now that the public is aware of their plan, they don't have too many people to rely on to defend them during their trial. Now Naruto was the supposed child of prophecy and he is the true hero of Konoha as it should have been from the start.

Hiruzen Sarutobi would be the one to decide all of their fates within a few days time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 10 - Snow

**Chapter 10 - Snow**

_The morning after_

Ban slowly opened his eyes staring at the damaged ceiling ready to fall apart, he yawned before adjusting his head and looking around the room. As he looked he noticed a light weight on bare chest. A little mop of blond hair was resting on it, with arms extended around his body in the form of a hug. Ban smiled before adjusting Elaine's head before kissing her on lips.

Elaine's eyes fluttered open and adjusted too see Ban's bright red eyes and foxy smile, "Good morning Ban." she said kissing him back.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." he said earning a bright smile.

"Does that make me a Mrs.?" Elaine asked getting a curious look from Ban.

"I don't really have a surname." he answered.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter since none of the members of the Fairy Clan carry one either." Elaine said optimistically.

"I don't think anyone else has woken up yet, you want to stay here for a bit before we have some breakfast?" Ban asked getting a blush before she nodded.

The pair soon embraced each other before full on kissing each other.

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

King opened his eyes looking around seeing the old room slowly falling apart despite his new godson's efforts to repair and maintain Meliodas's old tavern. Just as he was ready to get up, something rather heavy for him. As he looked down, his face had turn into the color of a tomato only to slowly turn pale as blood started to stream from his nose. On top of his chest was none other than Diane who was peacefully sleeping on top of him.

Suddenly the giant started stirring in her sleep before she woke up with a smile on her face, "Good morning King!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"G-good m-morning Diane? D-did you sleep well?" he asked nervously seeing as he noticed she was wearing only a white t shirt while he was still wearing his dress shirt but unbuttoned.

Diane noticed his nervousness but waved it off, "I did, thank you King, but I wouldn't mind you trying to feel comfortable around me. I won't like you any less." she said reassuring him.

"Sorry if I still think this is awkward, I'm still getting used to this couples thing." King said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey how do you think I feel? I didn't expect to wake up half naked on top of my boyfriend, but I adapted to it." Diane said in a pout. "Now give me a good morning kiss." Diane commanded as she puckered her lips.

King gulped in nervousness before slowly connecting his lips with Diane making her moan a bit as she wrapped her arms around him pulling King closer. For King it was a total bliss while Diane found herself on a journey to find what was once lost. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before it intensified as King slowly pushed Diane and her pack and intensified the kiss.

The pair soon broke off gasping for air, "Hey Diane."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I don't hear anyone, maybe we should spend some alone time together." King suggested feeling brave.

Diane blushed at the suggestion but decided to not in agreement before the couple continued their kissing.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

The young jinchuriki woke up after a long night of dancing, drinking (apple cider), taking photos and lots of music. He rubbed his face while moving the hair out of his eyes as he got attempted to get up only feel a pair of arms holding him down.

"Don't... don't... leave me." he heard a mutter and turned to owner of the arms holding him down.

Naruto saw the a beautiful face enjoying the bliss of sleep as she refused to let go of him. Naruto attempted to carefully pry off the arms only for them to grip harder.

"Merlin? Sweetheart?" he blushed realizing what he called her, "You can let go." he said.

"No... stay with me... stay forever." she muttered in her sleep.

"I'll make you pancakes." Naruto offered.

"No, no let go. You stay." Merlin muttered some more.

Naruto internally laughed at Merlin's unexpected childish behavior, "If you let go, I'll take you with me." he suggested.

"Carry me." she said making him frown.

"Merlin are you secretly awake?" he asked receiving silence, "Merlin? Merlin." he tried to wake her, "Fine no pancakes." he said only to be held down tighter.

"Carry me to the pancakes." Merlin muttered.

"I'll do it." he said earning a smirk from his sleeping partner, "If you give me a kiss." the smile turned into a frown. "Merlin time to wake up." she kept a tight grip on him. "Ok I'll wake you up myself." Naruto raised his hand into making a seal. **"Water Style: Wake up Merlin with a lots of cold water jutsu!" **Merlin immediately got up and ducked as a sphere of water formed above his hand.

Merlin merely growled at Naruto who put the sphere of water away, "You still owe me." she said summoning clothes to her side.

"Alright I'll carry you, those boys are probably waiting for me down there anyways." Naruto said stretching before opening his wardrobe.

"Good, I've actually enjoyed that method of travel since the preliminaries." Merlin admitted.

"I bet that's not the only form of physical contact you enjoy." Naruto chuckled making her blush as he slowly approached her.

"You are to never tell anyone I opened up to you like that!" Merlin threatened while he laughed it off.

"Regardless, just find me if you ever need anything beautiful." he said holding her hand in comfort before she looked up and smiled at him.

"Carry me." she said while Naruto smirked.

_Downstairs_

Gowther, Hawk and Escanor are all seen sitting at the counter as their stomachs rumble, "I'm so hungry!" Hawk cried as tears began to form.

"I'm sure my little brother had a long night with his date." Gowther said hoping to calm Hawk down.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down, "I think Mr. Naruto is here." Escanor said as Hawk dried his tears.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted making the men gawk in shock as he carried Merlin bridal style.

"Little brother I warned you before. That woman will do much more than misplace your heart should you give it to her!" Gowther shouted attempting to show a tone of outrage.

"Too bad big brother, Merlin and I are keeping the baby!" Naruto countered making everyone except Gowther looked shock for obvious reasons.

"You and Merlin are having a baby!?" Hawk shouted feeling as if he was already losing his appetite at the fake news.

"Oh my! We have to start planning for the child's arrival!" Escanor shouted

"What!? I'm not pregnant!" Merlin shouted at the statement.

"See she lied about it just so you wouldn't leave her!" Gowther accused.

"Whether or not we are having a baby, I still care for her as she does with me! I thought family was supposed to support each other!" Naruto shouted as he put Merlin down who sat next to Escanor.

"True love!" shouted Hawk and Escanor.

"I am supporting you! But family should come first!" Gowther said.

"Well then why can't you support my decision?" Naruto asked.

"Because you shouldn't just fall for some older woman let alone my coworker!" Gowther loudly explained

"Well too bad! Now I have one more thing to ask and it involves all of you!" Naruto pointed at everyone.

"And what would that be!?" Gowther shouted.

"What would you all like for breakfast?" Naruto asked in a normal.

"Some eggs and toast please and thank you." Gowther said reverting to his normal tone.

"Pancakes please!" Hawk said.

"I will have some curry if you may." Escanor said gently.

"You know me already." Merlin said knowing Naruto promised her pancakes as well.

A few minutes later after making breakfast for everyone, Ban came down with Elaine with the former looking annoyed.

"Ok, what the hell was up with the screaming?" he asked.

"Someone broke the coffee maker." Naruto answered.

Ban looked at the coffee maker next to him before looking at his son like he was an idiot, "That one right there?" he asked.

Naruto turned his head before smashing it with Lostvayne making Ban grow a tick mark, "Yes, that one." Naruto answered.

"The one you broke." Ban answered gently trying to keep his patience.

"Um, Ban maybe you should sit down while our son makes us some breakfast." Elaine suggested making Ban grumble about troublesome boys as he took his seat.

"Any suggestions mom?" Naruto asked his new mother.

"I will take some curry while your father will like his eggs and bacon." Elaine answered taking a seat as well.

Soon King and Diane came down to join the group as well, "What was all that yelling?" Diane asked with a yawn.

"Dad broke the coffee maker." Naruto answered making Ban cough up his breakfast, "Uncle King you still have some lipstick stains around your face." he added.

King immediately turn red as he started rubbing his face, "Wait no I don't!" he yelled getting a few laughs.

"Of course you don't, Aunt Diane is a natural beauty like mom. Neither one of them wears makeup." Naruto said getting a glare from King.

"Oh am I not a natural beauty?" asked Merlin.

"You are but you're always wearing lip gloss." Naruto answered.

"These are what my lips actually look like." She said with a glare.

"You want me to get physical and test that theory." Merlin blushed but remained silent.

"Did you two become an item at during the party? I saw you two dancing at the reception and that was after we found you two alone on the roof." King mentioned furthering Merlin's blush.

"Yes, Merlin are you an item with my little brother?" Gowther asked but she continued to remain silent.

"Guys, leave her alone. If she doesn't feel comfortable then just drop it." Diane said shutting the boys up.

"Thank you Diane." Merlin said calming her blush.

"Anyways, what will the everyone's other favorite couple like to eat?" Naruto asked getting a smile from his godparents.

"We'll have pancakes! And you better not make them heart shaped again!" Diane said puffing her cheeks.

"Ok dear aunt of mine." Naruto said finishing making breakfast before making a plate of curry for himself.

A while later, the group went their separate ways as Naruto went into the village accompanied by Gowther. After the pair started exploring the town for a bit, they pair were stopped by an ANBU.

"Liones-San, Hokage-Sama requests your presence and any member of your new team." the ANBU turned to Gowther before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Come on Gowther let's see what the old man needs." Gowther nodded before the pair took off towards the tower.

_Hokage office_

"Enter!" said the Sandaime as Naruto and Gowther found Kurenai and Anko already inside, "Good now that Naruto is here, I can begin the mission assignment. A client has ordered for two squads to guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze as they finish filming in the land of Snow. Naruto, I may have only seen the heroics of two of your friends but I have faith that you can choose any two people to join you on this mission as a separate squad. Otherwise dismissed." the old man ordered as team 8 left first.

"Gowther can I count on you?" Naruto asked.

"You can count on your big brother to help you anytime, sparkle." Naruto and Sarutobi sweatdropped at Gowther's peace sign.

"Ok, let's go look for someone else to join us." Gowther nodded as the pair left.

_With Minato and Kushina_

The two S-rank shinobi found themselves in the village's superior court. With them were their three children: Kasumi, Narumi and Menma who were worried about the amount of trouble their parents are in.

"It'll be ok Kushina-Chan, I'm sure with the backing of the other clans and an apology from Jiraiya sensei and Tsunade, I'm sure Sarutobi will look the other way." Minato said comforting his wife.

"I want to believe you Minato, but during that meeting two months ago, that wasn't the same sweet old man we knew. That was the god of shinobi trained by the Shodaime and Nidaime who was ready to drop the hammer on us." Kushina countered feeling afraid.

Menma for his part looked at his parents with worry, "Um Nee-Chan's? Why are tou-chan and kaa-chan scared?" he asked.

"Menma-Kun, don't worry about them. They just got into a little trouble." Kasumi said.

"Why are they in trouble, they aren't mean are they?" Menma asked.

"Because they broke some rules and didn't know. Now they have to say they're sorry so they don't get in more trouble." Narumi explained to her naive brother.

"So just saying sorry will be ok?" Menma asked.

"Yes, Menma-Kun and then we can leave and have some ramen." Kasumi answered making the little boy smile.

The next thing they knew, a chunin opened the double doors, "Uzumaki-Namikaze family, you're attorney Morgan Nara is here and says to hurry because your case is troublesome as is to keep him waiting." Minato nodded before leading his family into the double doorway to speak with their attorney.

_With Naruto_

"So any ideas of who take with us?" Naruto asked his surrogate elder brother.

"From what I've gathered our assisting teammates are a tracking team and that dog boy is the only physical assault, I would suggest someone like Ban, Diane or King since Escanor might take things too far and Merlin is built of for defense and not too much for physical attacks." Gowther analyzed.

"That and you don't want her to be near me as you fear a relationship between us could develop." Naruto smirked at his comment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gowther lied.

"Imagine it Gowther, the woman you don't trust finds me alone in a cold country. We could be huddled together wrapped under a blanket or cozing by the fire while drinking some hot cocoa. Then suddenly instead of feeling drowsy or sleepy, we gaze at each other losing a grip on reality before slowly moving towards each other and..." Naruto was interrupted as Gowther's eyes were covered by the shine of his glasses as he stared Naruto.

"Little brother, do not dare finish that sentence!" Gowther threatened making his surrogate little brother laugh.

_At the same time with Merlin_

The beautiful sorceress was currently working on an experiment when she suddenly found herself sneezing rapidly.

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!" suddenly Escanor popped his head out in curiosity.

"Ms. Merlin are you catching a cold?" he asked as the woman pulled out a thermometer.

"No, I'm a fair temperature." she said checking the thermometer before sneezing several more times.

"Oh I see the problem them." he said with a smile before chuckling.

"What is... ACHOO it? she asked.

"It means, that someone is talking about you and from the looks of it, it's possibly someone who cares about you." Escanor said laughing making the woman blush.

"ESCANOR!" Merlin yelled throwing several books at him before he managed to run off as his face of glee turned to fear. "Not even your pride can save you from this one!" she yelled.

_Back with Naruto and Saiki K... I mean Gowther_

"I think Escanor might be indisposed Saiki... I mean Gowther." Naruto said to Gowther who for a brief moment wore green glasses with brighter pink hair.

"To Ban then!" Saiki... "My name is Gowther!" uh Gowther said pointing to the sky.

_A while later_

Ban gave his goodbye kiss to Elaine before grabbing his forehead protector and placing it around his forearm.

"Oh that reminds me, Naruto, Elaine made this for you." Ban tossed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened it and revealed it to be a poorly made sweater, "Gee, thanks mom." Naruto said nervously.

"Good, now give her a hug and kiss before we leave mister." Ban said trying to hold in his laugh while trying to sound like a commanding father.

Naruto put the sweater down before hugging Elaine and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Now Naruto, when you get to snow country I expect you to take a photo with your father wearing it." she said in a sweet tone while Naruto suddenly felt KI from his father.

"You wouldn't want to break your mother's heart now would you?" Naruto nodded rapidly before sealing the sweater and keeping it to his side.

"Ok, time to go. I'll be back soon Elaine!" Ban said grabbing his bag as the boys took off while the fairy woman waved them off.

'Only married a day and I have to see you off. It's only a few days, calm yourself Elaine.' she thought before heading back inside.

_One day later_

Naruto and Ban were spending some father and son time while the women and Gowther went in to watch the Princess Gale movie. An hour later, they started snickering at the sight of both women dragging Gowther by his feet as he was screaming as they could see his eyes were smoking.

"We just saw a movie and suddenly his eyes caught on fire!" Anko yelled as Gowther continued to scream out his pain.

Seeing his brother in pain, the descendant of the Supreme Deity jumped down revealing his Goddess eye before creating a green orb healing the screaming Goat Sin.

"Naruto, I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu." Kurenai said in shock.

"That's because none of you, except for my brother and father, know anything about the real me." he replied coldly.

Gowther's eyes eventually extinguished as he sighed in relief before Naruto helped him up, "Thank you little brother, what would I do without you?" Gowther asked reminding everyone of his monotone voice despite being saved.

"You won't have to think about that since we'll always be at each other's side, we are family after all even if it's not by blood." Naruto said earning a smile from the doll man while neither noticed Anko flinching at the statement.

All thoughts were interrupted as a horse jumped over the fence followed by several more chasing after the one in front. Naruto ran off ahead without warning prompting Ban and Gowther to apprehend the men only to learn they are with Sandayu, the man who paid for the mission. They go on to explain that they were going after Yukie Fujikaze because she was trying to run away from doing her movie shoot in the Land of Snow.

A couple of hours later, the group decided to wait in the studio waiting on Naruto hoping he didn't accidentally hurt the actress let alone lose her.

"Naruto... where is the nice actress lady?" Ban asked carefully.

"Nice? She was a bitch and not only to me! Some kids were asking for autographs and she was going on some tangent about them selling their autographs or some crap! Then I lost her again and found her drunk off her ass before she started flirting with me before she realized who I was!" Naruto ranted.

"Little brother, you still did not answer his question." Gowther spoke and before Naruto said anything, everyone turned to see someone tossing around on the back of the horse. Upon closer inspection, they saw Yukie tied and gagged try to escape her bonds.

"Naruto untie that poor woman this instant!" Kurenai shouted in outrage at the poor woman's struggle.

"Actually, I believe it would be best to keep that way." everyone turned to see Sandayu speaking up.

"Don't tell me you honestly want him to keep her bound that way?" Kurenai asked as they turned to Yukie who performed a puppy eye jutsu.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Sandayu started to give in to her sad eyes until Naruto placed a blindfold around her eyes making her squirm again. "Just leave her like that, she'll get over it." he said ignoring the woman's muffled screams.

"Naruto! Free that poor girl!" Kurenai shouted.

"I still have several ropes if you feel left out Kurenai-San." Naruto said waving the ropes around making her feel terrified.

"Nai-Chan, this is one fight you can't win." Anko said pulling her friend to the side.

"Son, please tell me why you have so much rope." Ban ordered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh that, well while I was chasing the stupid actress around the town. At one point, she shoved me into some construction scaffolding. You know me well enough to know that would piss me the hell off. So I grabbed a lot hoping to wrap her up like a cacoon, but clearly I didn't have enough motivation to finish. Hence the ample amount of rope." Naruto explained in good detail. "I also got a free horse out of it." Naruto said as the horse made an annoyed neigh.

"Did you get your mother an autograph at least?" Ban asked.

"Dad, you know very well the last time I took mom to a movie she and Diane yelled that Yukie's movie was terrible before demanding a good one." Naruto said earning a laugh.

"Ha, at least my wife has some taste." Ban chuckled before they all gathered up to enter the boat heading towards the Land of Snow.

_A day later or something... wait how far is this place?_

After some long amount of time, Naruto found himself staring out into the ocean. The temperature had dropped rapidly, so he had only one choice. He put on the sweater Elaine for him, surprisingly it was warm and comfy. Ah the love of a mother.

"Naruto." the blond turned his head to see the genjutsu mistress before turning his head back. "Naruto, I'm talking to you." he looked back.

"I know, I can still hear you can't I?" he asked in the most laziest way that all the Nara clan would lose their women just so they can hit the blond with a frying pan. Deep down the blond knew the next big threat would likely wait for him once he returns to the village.

Kurenai sighed, "Naruto, this is about your mother."

"What about her, she's probably fine spending time with the other girls or exploring the the village. If she objected to dad coming onto this trip with us, I could've have easily brought one of my godparents." Naruto said confusing the genjutsu mistress.

"Naruto, I'm talking about your mother Kushina sensei." Naruto immediately started leaking KI.

"That woman is not my mother! No mother would abandon her child for the sake of two others! My real mother is married to my father Ban and waiting for the both of us to return!" he shouted scaring the jounin.

"Naruto, you honestly can't mean that. That is unfair, your own mother..." she was interrupted by him slamming his hand on the side of the deck.

"When you are left alone for a decade in a half since birth, left to villagers to hated and constantly attacked and left alone to wallow in depression, you can argue with me about fair!" Naruto countered, "While your at it, add being trapped in constant illusions until you kill yourself by a red eyed scumbag to that list."

Kurenai's heart suddenly stopped for a moment as cold sweat ran down her forehead, "You- you knew about... t-that?" she muttered.

"You think I'd forget about that? You and Tsume backstabbed Kushina hoping you would get some kind of glory killing the "demon"." he said coldly.

"Naruto, you have to understand. I was only a genin at the time and I recently lost my father..."

"And I was abandoned! Do you think I went on a rampage attacking little kids!? Do you think people would take my side when I use the "just a genin" excuse!?" Kurenai remained silent, "You're just like Anko, you two are just seemingly friendly faces that just twists people's hearts before you stab them to death. Why else, do you think Asuma is always avoid you?" Naruto asked.

"What does he have to do with this?" Kurenai asked nervously.

"He may have been a big shot from the beginning with some potential, but deep down he was the nicest guy in the village. Who do you think took me to the hospital after you almost shattered my mind before trying to impale me?" he asked.

"Asuma?" she asked.

"That's right, he may have been an ass for taking up all his dad's time as a kid, but he had the decency to save my life. Care to take a guess who's the reason you got barred from the next few chunin exams? The same guy who had a crush on you and suddenly rejects your offers." he said shocking her.

Kurenai had always suspected something, she assumed some ANBU may have found a small trace of her trying to get Naruto the hospital, but confused her was how she was never apprehended shortly after the crime.

Suddenly Ban walked up, "Hey Naruto, we'll be docking in an hour." Naruto nodded as Ban turned his head to the right, "How long have you been standing there? You waiting for some perverted stuff to happen?" Naruto heard an eep as Ban laughed.

Anko suddenly appeared from her hiding place trying to hurt the Fox Sin with snakes only for him to growl causing the snakes to return to their summoning realm.

"You don't snake a fox. Come on son." Ban said as Naruto ran towards his side leaving the two mistresses to their thoughts.

_A while later_

After forcefully dragging the annoying actress off of the boat, the crew and director got together and started filming their movie and once again, Naruto found himself having to play nurse with his father and brother as their eyes caught fire every time the director said action. A little while later, the ground started shaking making everyone lose their balance.

Suddenly three people jumped out, "Ah if it isn't Yukie Fujikaze the or should I say, Koyuki Kazahana daughter of Sosetsu Kazahana and princess of the Land of Snow, the nation now led by your tyrant uncle who is not a tyrant to himself and we don't care because our opinion will only honestly depend on us receiving our payment as our goal to is capture Koyuki herself." everyone including the man's teammates sweatdropped at his over detailed introduction. "I am Nadare Roga and I will be your executioner."

"Is it safe to assume you don't know Kakashi Hatake, because whenever he does introduce himself he only mentions his name and nothing else." Spoke Naruto catching Nadare's attention.

"Wait you know Kakashi Hatake? I actually expected him to arrive instead of a couple of girls and your weird monkey band trio." said Nadare with a smug look.

"Well I was taught by him at one point and for six months he only taught me tree walking... right after I saved his but from getting killed by a seven swordsman of the mist." Naruto added making Nadare sweatrop.

"Possibly the strongest leaf ninja was your teacher and he taught you a basic day one exercise?" he asked.

"Yup." Naruto answered plainly.

"Maybe it's good for him to not be here, otherwise I would have easily dispatched him if it takes a child to save him before he learned something as simple as tree walking." Nadare laughed as all the shinobi did find that concept hilarious.

"You probably could, but anyways, it's time to fight!" Naruto said as he and Ban ran towards the snow ninja beginning their assault.

Nadare was about speak up and perform a jutsu until he was caught off guard by a the strong punch hitting him directly in solar plexus before having his face hit the bottom of the snow.

"You little brat! You got luck is all!" Nadare shouted as he fired an ice dragon on Naruto who merely opened his mouth wide before spitting out a blast of lava melting the dragon.

"From the looks of things, you rely on surrounding ice and not the elements." Naruto analyzed as he made several shadow clones and prepared them to fire more balls of lava at Nadare who trapped himself in a dome of ice.

Meanwhile Ban was left fighting Mizore who relied on his speed and taijutsu while riding on a snowboard, Ban immediately started launching a barrage of punches hurting the man and landing some nasty blows before smashing his parts of his armor with his three section staff surprising Mizore. Mizore wasn't about to give up as he tried to crush Ban in a tight bear hug only for the Fox Sin to expand his muscles breaking free and continuing to destroy his opponents armor.

"But how? How are you destroying my armor? It's supposed be resistant against chakra and most physical attacks!" Shouted Mizore in outrage.

"I may be a sentient of chakra, but I'm also much more than you will ever know." Ban said with a smirk as he rammed his weapon against Mizore's head finishing him off and running towards Naruto's side.

Gowther for his part was just observing Anko and Kurenai fighting Fubuki who was out matching them in taijutsu and genjutsu.

"We know all about you Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Fubuki said with an arrogant smirk as he outmatched the red eyed woman in taijutsu, "You tend to suck at most things unrelated to genjutsu and sadly for you, my chakra armor blocks ninjutsu and genjutsu based attacks." she finished as she hit the woman in the abdomen before elbowing her back and knocking her into the ground.

"Nai-Chan! You'll pay you pink haired slut!" Anko yelled as she fired several snakes from her jacket sleeve.

"Snakes? Really? The temperature alone will kill cold blooded animals." Fubuki explained accurate science with a smirk as she fired several ice needles at the snakes and trapping a few more under a body of snow forcing them to return to their summoning realm.

Anko internally berated herself for not realizing something so simple before tossing several kunai only for them to be blocked by ice pillars that were rising from the ground and trapped the snake mistress inside.

"Hahaha, your next move... AHH!" Fubuki turned and felt an energy beam hit her coming from Gowther, "You little..." she trailed off as she attempted to use her ice release only to suddenly lose control of her chakra and being unable to do anything. "What did you do to me?"

"I used my **Kill Switch** and deactivated your power, now please hold still as I will make this as least painful as possible." Gowther said firing another arrow without her having enough time to dodge and knocking her out. "That was easier, than you made it seem Mitarashi-San." Gowther stated making her feel annoyed. Regardless he helped free her and helped Kurenai regain consciousness before running off to help Naruto.

Back with the blond Nadare can be seen covered in burn marks as he struggles to block all the fire and lava attacks.

'Who is this kid? He claims that Hatake was his teacher, but taught him nothing, he's clearly high B rank or low A rank.' Thought Nadare before being struck from behind.

Nadare turned to see that he was facing Ban, "Shouldn't turn your back on everyone else!" Ban shouted pummeling and beating Nadare a few more times before tossing him into Gowther who knocked him out.

Before it was time to celebrate, the whole group felt the ground shaking and noticed an avalanche coming down on them. Ban immediately warned the camera crew to grab Yukie before getting on to the boat. As the group ran towards the boat, Ban could see Nadare limping away leaving his comrades behind as the avalanche continued to fall.

_The next day_

After a long explanation from Sandayu, who turned out to be an advisor of the former snow daimyo, admitted this was an attempt to bring Yukie who turned out to be the princess of snow and was meant to take back Snow Country from her evil uncle Doto Kazahana. Yujie who's true name was Koyuki Kazahana, attempted to demean them about the fact that heroes don't exist making Sandayu feel discouraged before realizing Naruto and the men were ignoring her.

"I did this with Inari and Gaara, I am not going to repeat myself." Naruto muttered as Gowther and Ban nodded knowing they would still have to help with this mission.

A while later, Koyuki attempted to run only be forced back due to a seal Naruto put on her while she was asleep earlier since he wasn't in the mood to case after her even though she has no way to escape the country making her running away very pointless and a waste of energy. Naruto was then subjected to a boring speech about him not understanding the feeling of hopelessness and despair until he slammed his hands and demanded Gowther to transfer his memory of his childhood making her shut up.

Koyuki soon felt bad and decided to remain quiet for most of the trip, quiet is what you would describe her not struggling against the seal forcing her to return to their ride every time she tried to runaway. At one point, she came out with a bright smile filled with energy talking about how she has overcome her ways and is now willing to challenge Doto for the title of Daimyo. Sandayu, the director, the two leaf kunoichi and the rest of the staff were in tears of her determination until the men pointed out how much her acting sucked making her face fault before admitting that she was just acting.

This was going to be a long and boring trip.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Elaine, Margaret, Veronica and Diane were all spending a girl's day at a local cafe.

"So Diane, how is your relationship with Harlequin?" Elaine asked making the giant blush/

"Well, we woke up in bed together the other morning and..."

"WHAT!?" the three girls screamed as Diane waved her hands around at the confusion.

"No it's not what you think!" they calmed down, "It was awkward for the both of us, but I made the first mood and..." Diane trailed of blushing again.

"How scandalous Diane." Margaret chuckled.

"Third base already?" Veronica asked with wide eyes.

"I need to have a talk with my brother." Elaine muttered with a blush.

"We just kissed is all!" Diane defended only to receive silence... and then some laughter.

"Oh thank goodness." Elaine said, "Harlequin may be older, but he has not matured at all." she chuckled.

"Well, how are you two?" Diane asked pointing at the former princesses.

"Well Gil has been more active in developing a romantic relationship, but he's chivalrous as ever." Margaret said with a bright smile, "What about you Veronica, how is Griamore?"

Veronica bushed, "He's also being chivalrous, but he's been fighting off his fears and tries to ask me out only for his words to get twisted." she explained remembering that he was more focused on being a knight than a normal man with normal feelings. "What about you Elaine?"

"Ban and I are doing great, however with his mission, it just felt a bit lonely. We get married and he's suddenly off on a mission for several days. I know Naruto needed an extra teammate, but... it's only a few more days." Elaine explained taking a deep breath.

"You know King or I could have covered for him Elaine." Diane said with a sad look.

"It's ok, Ban needs to be there for our son." Elaine said with a sad smile.

"You accepted Naruto as your son?" Margaret asked.

Elaine nodded, "He's a sweet boy and it didn't take a memory transfer from Gowther to know that. Always putting himself before others, he even knows when to not put oil on the fryer. Diane shrunk down in her seat remembering the kitchen accident.

"Oil?" Margaret asked.

"What's a fryer?" Veronica asked seeing Diane look sheepish.

Before Diane cor Elaine could tell the tail of the kitchen accident, two cloaked men bumped their table on their way out. "Hey watch were your going!" shouted Diane feeling annoyed.

The women soon looked to see several familiar jounin following the cloaked men, "What do you think is going on?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Diane answered as she pulled out her own headband and placed it over her forehead before heading out.

Outside the two cloaked men were stopped by Kakashi and Asuma.

"Itachi Uchiha, S rank missing nin, murderer of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said as the Uchiha in question revealed himself after removing his straw hat.

"Looks like your pretty famous Itachi and looks like we found your fanclub." said Itachi's partner as he also removed his straw hat revealing a blue fishlike man with a scratched headband from Kiri.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, demon of the mist and former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." said Kakashi.

"Oh ho, it looks like you've been doing your homework." said Kisame with a feral grin, "How about I chop off your legs as a reward?" he asked as the jounin initiated their attack on the pair of missing nin.

Itachi found himself in a taijutsu fight with his former comrade in arms while Kisame started swiping at Asuma who drew out his trench knives.

Itachi was found himself in a battle of the sharingan not hinting that he was dominating the copy nin while Asuma found himself being shaved by the sentient sword forcing him on the defensive. The fight lasted a few minutes with Itachi catching Kakashi off guard before switching to the mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi braced himself closing his good eye before trying to cover his sharingan eye, but it was too late.

**"Tsukuyomi." **Kakashi soon found himself in a dark world tied to a wall in front of two Itachis.

"For the next 72 hours, you will be trapped within my domain." Itachi said before the legendary copy ninja found himself in different angles and sees copies of himself all being surrounded by pairs of Itachis.

The pair soon started stabbing Kakashi as did all the others for what seemed to be 72 hours straight. Slowly, painfully and filled with screams, Kakashi was unable to escape and succumbed to the torture. On the outside, the scarecrow found himself collapsing and screaming in pain after being frozen for only three seconds.

Asuma for his part saw his comrade in pain, however he was stuck getting his but kicked by the shark like man who was able to counter all of his wind based ninjutsu His trench knives and other physical combat weren't helping either as the large swordsman was stronger, not as fast, but stronger and was able to keep the former guardian ninja on his toes every second of the fight. The chain smoker was soon tripped as he felt part of his leg being samehada. Asuma closed his eyes keeping one of his knives up ready to block the attack.

**"Heavy Metal!"** Asuma looked up to see a metallic like woman blocking the sentient sword with her arms.

Kisame looked shocked seeing samehada unable to shave the strange girl, "The hell kind of bloodline is this? My sword eats chakra, how are you still maintaining that form?" Kisame asked pulling back his sword.

"My abilities don't rely on chakra." Diane said dodging another slash punching Kisame hard enough in the face breaking his nose.

"You little bitch!" Kisame continued to swing wildly before Diane made some strange hand seals and causing two fist shaped stones to burst from the ground crushing Ksame. "What the hell were those hand seals?" he asked only receiving several more blows.

Itachi for his part was intrigued by the girl's strange abilities as she claimed she can't use chakra. He was ready to join and help Kisame only fto jump away as he saw some strange shaped kunai almost hit him. Itachi looked up to see a floating child waving his hand around commanding the blades to chase Itachi around.

"King!" Diane shouted as she paused from pummeling Kisame who was too weak to break out of the stone fists.

King continued his assault forcing Itachi on the defensive, despite his years of training Itachi had to hold back to avoid using too much energy. Especially now that he can sense a heavy amount of ANBU heading towards his location. Itachi kept his mangekyou active as he fire black flames at Diane who dodged distracting her from guarding Kisame. Itachi freed the shark man before making a run for it.

"Kisame, we are leaving." Itachi said.

"What? We can take them, just give me another chance!" Kisame replied in outrage of getting his but kicked by a girl.

"We cannot waste too much time on a new enemy, the ANBU are on their way." Itachi said with a sense of urgency dragging his wounded partner out of the village.

The ANBU arrived with Sarutobi by their side.

"Hokage-sama!" Diane and King bowed in respect.

"Report." Sarutobi said.

"Two of our jounin engaged men called missing nin I believe and got their butts kicked until we showed up." Diane explained.

Sarutobi looked to see his son panting and covered in wounds while Kakashi was knocked out facing the ground.

"ANBU, take Kakashi and Asuma to the medics." the ANBU nodded as they took the chainsmoker and the scarecrow away, "I thank you two for your assistance yet again." Sarutobi started only for someone yell and interrupt him.

"Dynamic entry!" Diane quickly turned and grabbed a foot before slamming its owner onto the ground revealing a man in a green suit with a bowl cut.

"And I thought Kakashi was always late." Sarutobi muttered seeing Guy knocked out from his failed attack.

_Back in Snow country_

A few hours later, Nadare returned on some weird military train with Doto by his side, then suddenly Sandayu made some weird appearance with several dozen men making some kind of army as they charged the train in hopes of finally ending Doto's reign. That's when they suddenly unveiled these turret like weapons firing several hundred kunai prompting Naruto to fire an ark in the form of the shield reducing most of the kunai preventing many losses. Ban soon engaged Nadare again while Gowther and the kunoichi dealt with the rest of the snow nin.

Amongst the fighting, Koyuki attempted to run only to be grabbed by her uncle before grabbing a latter which took them up to a blimp back to the capital of the country. Naruto managed to hold off the kunai until Gowther was able to stop the firing, but then spread out his wings and went after Doto and Koyuki.

"Damn it Naruto, at least wait until we finish!" Ban yelled at his flying son who ignored him and went after the princess.

To keep it short, Doto explained that he thought his brother, Sosetsu, created Koyuki's necklace as a key to a treasure which was a weapon only to search the girl and find out that the key was stolen. Back with Ban, the Fox Sin smirked at that fact he was able to pocket the necklace thinking it was more important than it looked.

The pair were soon interrupted by Nadare who was seen flying through the doors as several other snow ninja were also knocked unconscious revealing Naruto to be the culprit. In an act of desperation, Doto attempted to use Koyuki as a hostage only for the latter to be substituted with Nadare who Doto accidentally killed thinking Naruto was trying something. Naruto for his part picked up the princess and jumped out of the blimp before firing several arks at the blimp setting it on fire and causing it to crash.

"Naruto, what the hell did you make us do!?" Koyuki yelled as the pair plummeted towards the ground.

"Aw you panic too much. Didn't it occur to you how I made it to the blimp when I couldn't catch up with you the first time?" Naruto asked while Koyuki didn't care as they were closer to hitting the ground.

Naruto merely smirked before his wings popped out again slowing down their descent as Naruto took them towards the area where Doto's blimp had crashed.

"Do you think he made it?" Naruto asked seeing the heavy flames and utter destruction.

"Not on your life you little brat!" the two turned to see Doto gliding down wearing chakra armor with wings attached to it. "It's far from over! I won't stop until I end the both of you!" Doto shouted, none of them being aware that Ban and the camera crew made their way to the crater as the director ordered his crew to start filming.

"Naruto..." Koyuki whispered as the blond hid his wings before drawing out Lostvayne, "Do you think you can beat him?" she asked making him smirk.

"Princess, you've done nothing but complain and show your utter lack of faith in me. How about you stop talking and I start walking. He's a tyrant and I'm a hero, but do you know why I will never back down to men like him?" he asked.

**(I know you've been waiting for it, Seven Deadly Sins OST - Perfect Time)**

Koyuki shook her head before Naruto extended his arm and ripped off his sleeve, "That is why." Naruto pointed to his tattoo of a dragon eating it's tail.

"What does that mean?" she asked feeling confused.

"It means I am strong, because I'm not alone, because people believe in me and because I believe in myself. And do you know what else that means princess?"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins!" he said charging Doto at an amazing speed hitting the man in the solar plexus knocking him back several feet before almost decapitated him with Lostvayne.

"Your tears and my fears are almost disappear so let's share the perfect time!" Naruto shouted as he continued his assault on Doto who was trying to block his attacks with his armor only for the blond to kick him around.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Doto shouted losing his cool.

Naruto soon avoided several ice dragons before running again and kicking the daimyo directly in the face and slashing at his armor making it spark electricity. Naruto smirked before slashing at it more and cracking the core that was directly on his chest. Doto had lost all common sense as he swing wildly at the boy before taking several fists to his chin sending him on his back again.

"Why is this armor not working? It's supposed to make me invincible even against snot nosed brats like you!" Doto shouted in outrage trying to adjust his armor only to shock him ever time he tried.

Naruto didn't bother to answer as he avoided several ice needles as he ran to Doto's side and continuously landing many more blows to his sides cracking the armor more. The armor was ready to crack, but it just needed one more strong hit before finally destroying it and defeating Doto.

**"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Barrage!" **Doto called out creating a dozen large dragons only for Naruto to smirk.

"And your loneliness and kindness are could be my trigger so lets share the perfect time. Can you grab both my arms and we'll jump out the window. Let's see what our future holds." Naruto said as if he were reminiscing about something before drawing Lostvayne in front of him.

"You reign of terror is over Doto!" the dragon barrage made it's way to Naruto making Doto smirk in triumph until...

**"Full Counter!" **the barrage was reflected and grew stronger before going back and hitting Doto directly with twice the power making his armor explode.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" were Doto's last words before being killed by his own creation thus ending his reign as daimyo of the Land of Snow.

"Told you I could take him." Naruto said before everyone started clapping revealing themselves before Koyuki hugged Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto! Thank you for helping me believe in myself again!" Koyuki said being moved by the blond boy's brave actions despite the odds.

"We're going to make this movie in 3D!" everyone turned to see the director cheering.

Ban soon ran down to join his son's side, "Looks like you became the star this time son." Ban said.

**(End of Song)**

In the end, Naruto saved the Land of Snow and Ban returned the necklace once Koyuki found the treasure which turned out to be a heater that Sosetsu planned to activate in order for Spring to arrive in the Land of Snow. Naruto constantly ignored confrontations with Kurenai and Anko and decided to enjoy the festivities as hero. Koyuki was sworn in as the new dimyo and would prepare for the new change in season as the country's name would soon become the Land of Spring.

Naruto was hailed as a hero in the country and soon left knowing that the Land of Spring was in the hands of a strong woman who would no longer run off like a coward and lead them to greatness. Ban enjoyed a few drinks as Gowther found his own ways to entertain himself while nobody noticed what the kunoichi were doing during their last days in the country before leaving.

Back in Konoha, Naruto was greeted by family and was happy to see his new mother who was excited to see him and Ban return home safely while Gowther decided to visit a certain ramen stand leaving Kurenai and Anko to give the mission report. All was happy until an ANBU messenger arrived a day later to give Naruto a message.

Naruto was due to meet within the Konoha supreme court within the week for a testimony on a court case related to him. The blond had an idea of who it was for and thus had to mentally prepare himself for the worst.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11 - Two Types of Dates

**Chapter 11 - Two types of Dates**

_At night_

Naruto Liones was laying on the back on top of the tavern looking at the night sky. What could he be thinking? He is scheduled to testify in the Konoha Supreme court. Speak up and determine the fate of the people who abandoned him along with the sannin who attempted to kill Hiruzen Sarutobi, all three of them. These thoughts were a lot for a fourteen year to think about.

"Hey, Naruto." the boy in question turned his head to see his godfather.

"Hey King." Naruto acknowledged the fairy king who floated beside him.

"Elaine, your mother, asked me to check up on you." King said looking worried.

"Ha, I bet she also encouraged you to spend time with you nephew slash godson. Maybe get a little info on Diane since she likes to hang out with me the most?" he whispered the last sentence making King blush.

"What!? No nothing like that!?" he panicked before taking a deep breath, "Elaine's just worried about you, ever since you got your mail. You've been a bit distant and quiet." King explained.

"It's my birth parents, they're on trial and the old man wants me to help testify and do the same with the sannin since I helped stopped their attack on him." Naruto explained getting a nod.

"Do you mind if I sit here too?" King asked getting a head shake."You know, Elaine and I didn't know our parents for too long."

"Uncle King, how does that work for fairies if everyone looks like a child and I can tell who's older or younger?" Naruto asked making King groan about the birds and the sentient trees story.

(I have no idea how fairy clan biology works so I'm assuming its still similar to the birds and the bees since there was no recording of King being related to Dahlia or Gloxinia, so it might not be father to son. Message me if you have a better explanation through the manga or fandom.)

"Wow, that is a weird story. Do you think it will be similar if mom and dad give me a brother?" he asked getting a panicked look from King imagining a little Elaine with Ban's attitude. "Or how about if you and aunt Diane have a kid?" King turned into a tomato at the question

King was fighting off the need to pass out imagining a 20 foot girl with his facial features chasing him around and bringing him back to Diane saying, "Look mommy, I caught daddy!" but then again...

"I wouldn't mind seeing the little creature you two make."

"Hey stop changing the subject!" King yelled as Naruto laughed.

"Whatever King, I needed a distraction. Besides that last mission was a bit of a pain." Naruto said chuckling as he saw King puff his cheeks as he refrained from yelling.

Then suddenly, a mischievous idea popped in his head, "Well what about you and Merlin?" he asked with a smug look.

"She's pregnant." Naruto said without showing any emotion.

"PREGNANT!?" King asked turning into a tomato again.

"Nah I'm just pulling your leg you cheeky bastard." Naruto chuckled making him fume.

"Well then how is your relationship?" King asked losing his patience.

Naruto sighed thinking about what the beautiful sorceress said and how she didn't want him to tell anyone what happened on the rooftop.

"I'll be honest with you, she was the most mysterious out of all of you. I did get her to open up a bit, but she barely feels comfortable talking about her past and I have to respect that. However, that doesn't stop me from wanting to know her and maybe even feel closer." Naruto explained leaving King thinking.

"Have you met up with her lately?" Naruto shook his head, "Maybe that's what you need."

"Need what?" Naruto asked.

"If Diane were here she'd probably start going on some lecture about you being clueless." King chuckled seeing his godson/nephew's confused expression. "You should consider going on a date before your court date to ease the mind a bit." he suggested.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and sighed, "Maybe your right, hopefully the old woman doesn't mind seeing her favorite, oh sorry, her neutral feeling for her dragon sin." he said.

"Neutral?" King asked.

"We did the likes, dislikes thing I did with my team and she said she's "neutral" about a "certain" dragon sin." Naruto answered.

"Well you better at least end your date with at least a neutral relationship." King said crossing his arms.

"And you better have more than a neutral relationship with aunt Diane." the pair laughed at the reply.

"Go get 'er dragon!" King said as Naruto got up and spread his wings. "Woah, woah, not right now! It's pretty late!" Naruto sat back down.

"Hey uncle King can I ask you something? This might be a bit sensitive, so I decided to save it for either you or mom since dad might not understand." King looked confused at the statement.

"Sure, what is?" King asked mentally preparing himself.

"You know how we're ninja right and we have weird techniques that let us disguise ourselves?" King nodded, "Well we using something called a henge, or transformation and it uses something called genjutsu which is chakra powered illusions."

"Keep going."

"Basically my first transformation turned me into a female version of myself." King tried to hold back his laugh, "Then later, when I learned to control it. I learned I could turn into inanimate objects like weapons, but they weren't illusions since I had trouble dispelling them. So I was wondering about something ever since I learned about the different clan species." Naruto finished making a dramatic face. "Uncle King, am I fairy?"

"What?" King looked at his nephew with wide eyes.

"Am I fairy, I know I can't fly, but then I just thought of something. How convenient can it be that two people from the past visit me and grant me powers of a species I used to be related to? So after lots of thinking, I came to one conclusion." Naruto continued.

"Where are you going with this?" King asked feeling scared of this conspiracy.

"It came to me, what if you erased aunt Diane's memory for a second time?" Naruto asked staring at the sky continuing his rant.

"Naruto what the hell!? I swear I didn't! Why would you even suggest that!?" King shouted.

"Well you cleared one thing, but that leaves one other culprit. Who else has the power to remove one's memories? Who would likely terminate someone's past experiences with no remorse let alone desire for it?" Naruto asked approaching King and putting his hands on his shoulders, "King! Are you and Diane my real parents? Did Gowther erase the memory of you two having a child? Did he have some twisted desire to see a hybrid child grow up on its own? Did Meliodas find out about me as well? Was I also frozen in time just so I could find you guys?"

King was actually scared about how in a way, this could be plausible, but deep down King just had to deny the concept. However he had to test the theory.

"Naruto, I want you to show me your transformation." King demanded.

Naruto nodded before a poof of smoke surrounded him and he turned into a copy of King, "Well?" Naruto asked in King's voice.

King was actually shocked and saw the details were dead on accurate to the point they were playing the mirror game and started copying each other. The pair would be too drawn into their game that neither one of them noticed Elaine standing there.

"King?" she asked receiving their attention.

"Elaine you won't believe how accurate Naruto's disguise ability is! It's actually pretty amazing!" said King standing on the right.

"Yeah, it's so cool you forgot that you're Naruto uh, Naruto." said King standing on the left.

"Big brother?" Elaine asked feeling confused.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"Um son could you drop your disguise?" neither one responded.

"Hey what are you waiting for? Drop it!" demanded left King.

"Drop what?" asked right King.

"Drop the disguise!" demanded left again.

"I would, but I'm the real me!" countered right.

"Yeah so real, that you completely forgot your Naruto! It's so obvious!" shouted left.

"Ok, I may seem feeble, but I'm your uncle and your godfather. So knock it off!" shouted right.

"Enough!" shouted Elaine shutting them up, "Ok, first question when is my birthday?"

"Valentine's day, February 14!" said right.

"Uh, I may have... sort of forgotten Elaine." said the left scratching his head.

"Well the one on the right is wrong! Next question, why do you hate Ban?" she asked

"Because I thought he killed you!" answered the right.

"Because he's a jerk and very inconsiderate!" answered the left.

"Ok, both are valid reasons. Next question, who was the first fairy king?"

"Gloxinia!" both answered.

"Hm, one more question and I'll need a volunteer. Oh Diane!" the miniaturized girl suddenly ran out and climbed up to the roof.

"You... called" Diane noticed the two King's, "WHY ARE THERE TWO KINGS!?" she shouted in confusion.

"One of them is Naruto doing his jutsu thingy and he decided to mess with me, so I needed you help me find a way to help find out which one is which." Elaine explained.

"Naruto just drop the disguise! I don't need you embarrassing me in front of Diane!" complained right.

"How do you think I feel? Just drop the act!" complained left.

"You know the reason I can't! I am not you!" shouted the right.

"Ok, this is stopped being funny a long time ago." said left.

"When was this ever funny?" asked the right.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Ok that's enough!" Diane shouted shutting them up, "Ok one final test. I want you to both kiss me." both blushed. "You heard me, so one at a time. I'll know based on how you do it." Diane said with a smirk.

"Excellent idea Diane, even I know how Harlequin would react to such action." Elaine agreed.

"Ok you first." Elaine pointed the one on the left.

The one on the left slowly walked up to Elaine who leaned down before King pulled her into a deep kiss before smiling at her and stepping back.

'Could this be...?" Diane started thinking before the other King approached her.

The other King quickly gave her a long cheek kiss before nervously smiling with a blush.

'Oh, your so cute when you get nervous King.' thought Diane.

'You are in so much trouble mister.' thought Elaine with a smug look.

Diane smiled at both of them before grabbing the left King's hands and looking him deep in the eye, "Naruto! You jerk!" she shouted slapping him making King on the right laugh as Elaine grabbed left King's ear.

"That wasn't funny mister! If your father didn't maintain his old personality he's give you a stern talking to!" Elaine berated.

King on the right laughed as the pair were yelling at him to take off his disguise, "Mom, aunt Diane, as funny as it is for uncle King to get what he doesn't deserve, I gotta fly." the pair looked back to see the other King spreading his wings. "At the very least you could have tested our flight or call Oslo since he can tell the difference between scents." right King explained.

The two ladies soon looked at the real King who was rubbing the handprint on his cheek making them feel bad for their brother/lover before Oslo suddenly appeared and started growling at the fake King who transformed back into Naruto. The dog like creature started barking prompting the blond to fly away in fear of it's wrath. Diane soon blushed remembering the passionate kiss she received realizing King has become more passionate about their relationship and Elaine.

The girls soon hugged the man realizing their mistake, "I'm so sorry!" they both cried anime tears.

_The next day_

After a long scolding from his mother and aunt while his father was laughing it off, Naruto bowed and apologized for the prank and admitted his conspiracy theory which in fact actually did leave Diane and Elaine thinking back to it while Ban waved it off saying nothing makes sense. After that was over, he excused myself before retying his favorite red tie and heading out to meet his favorite sorceress. Hopefully nobody decided to interrupts him or gets in the way.

After a quick flight around the village towards the little stone lab she built up and thanks to the seals he leant her, most shinobi and other officials have had issues approaching it and trying to investigate whatever she's working on. Luckily a few people such as himself had access to the lab without being sent flying back. As he landed in front of her door, the blond boy took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

"Oh hello Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Merlin asked.

"Hi Merlin, I was wondering around lately and wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime." Naruto answered.

Merlin put her hand under her chin contemplating his offer, "Sure, I need a break from the lab. How about tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be here around at six." Naruto answered with a foxy smile making her chuckle.

"Alright, don't keep me waiting my little fox." she said with a smirk.

After he made some quick distance, the village's jinchuriki pumped his fist in the air cheering for himself on scoring a second date ignoring the strange looks he got from other people. The looks weren't of hate or disgust, but rather of pity and disappointment. Ignoring that, Naruto just needed to ready for his second date.

_Several hours later with Merlin_

The sorceress was finishing her bath rather early, which did catch the attention of the Sin of Pride, "Ms. Merlin, something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong Escanor, just thinking about my date." Merlin answered.

"I see, Mr. Naruto is so important he invades your mind eh?" he asked making her blush.

Merlin remained silent making Escanor chuckle, "You shouldn't be so nervous Ms. Merlin. Like you taught me, it's good to move on and try new things and experience the world for what it had to offer." he explained.

"You're right, when did you get so wise Escanor?" Merlin asked curiously.

"When you get separated from your friends for several years and wake up far into the future, it leaves you thinking." Escanor answered, "Ms. Merlin, what do you think about Mr. Naruto?" he asked catching her off guard.

Merlin looked down before answering, "I'm not really sure, he says he wants to learn more about me because I am the mystery to him, but something about him makes me want to know about him." Escanor nodded as Merlin continued. "From what I've heard, he's hated for holding something he has no control over."

"I can relate." Escanor muttered, prince of a kingdom and suddenly his parents want to disown him for hurting his abusive brother.

"He also tends to be blunt, occasionally cautious and fearful, but when it comes to dangerous situations he overcomes his fears and tries his best to help and finally he puts the happiness and welfare of others before himself." Merlin finished thinking back to the time he almost put himself in a coma just to resurrect Elaine. "Deep down, he's like any normal person. He seeks attention and the approval of others while holding no grudges."

Escanor smiled at a thought that suddenly came to him, "Now that you mention it, do you know who he reminds me of?" he asked.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"The captain." he answered making her gasp, "It should come to no surprise, he is the captain's only living descendant along with Lady Elizabeth's. Both were such kind people who put others first, especially Meliodas. The captain may have preferred to always be frank which did annoy some, but like Naruto he knew when to be funny and went to be serious." Escanor answered.

Merlin looked dumbstruck at the detailed explanation, "Meliodas..." she muttered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Oh that must be him." Escanor said making Merlin sweat a bit.

"Escanor, distract him while I change!" Merlin commanded as she ran into her closet before tossing off her bathrobe.

Escanor chuckled at her change in character as he went to answer the door revealing Naruto wearing a black blazer and dress pants

"Hey Escanor, is Merlin ready?" he asked, but Merlin spoke up before Escanor did.

"Just give me a minute Naruto!" a few minutes later, the woman came out wearing a blue blouse with black capris and flats, "Come now, Escanor please lock up before you head home." Escanor nodded before she lead Naruto out the door.

Later in town, "A lovely night to take a lovely woman out don't you think?" Naruto asked making the woman chuckle.

"And where are you taking this lovely lady on this wonderful night?" Merlin asked reaching for his hand.

"A nice restaurant that has no negative opinions on demons, goddesses, foxes or dragons of any kinds." Naruto explained getting an odd look.

_Some Fancier Akimichi Restaurant_

Orland A's, a restaurant belonging to Choji's uncle, the Akimichi family never really cared about the bijuu and saw Naruto as another client. Then again, most nobles and rich people had no opinion of Naruto, then again those were 90% of the clientele at the restaurant. Luckily with Naruto being friends with the clan heir, he would get a decent discount.

The pair walked in, "Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess.

"Liones." Naruto answered flatly.

"Ah yes, let me show you to your table Liones-San." said the hostess leading them to one of the tables.

Just as the hostess left, Naruto immediately pulled up the chair for Merlin who smiled at the gesture before taking a seat himself. A few minutes later, the pair made up their minds and ordered. For Naruto, he had the sashimi with some miso soup while helping Merlin who still had issues reading the style in Naruto's time since modern people had changed their writing style drastically since the days of Britannia. Luckily for her, the Akimichi clan also enjoyed searching for ancient recipes such as spaghetti which is what she ordered.

"So how are you enjoying Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, it's a strange trip Naruto. To think Meliodas and Elizabeth were hoping to keep us in suspended animation for a couple of decades only to find its been several millennia and all these events have happened. As strange and a bit disturbing the new culture is, I find this new world intriguing at the very least and it's hilarious to know Ban is now some giant furry animal in the shape of his old self." Merlin chuckled at the last statement.

"You know, when grandpa Meliodas spoke about you guys. He told me about Ban's vices and attitude which did scare me at the time wondering if it was a good idea to let the idiotic drunk wander inside my mind rather than an insane demon fox." Naruto explained.

The thought of a demon fox got the sorceress thinking, "Naruto, what was Ban like as a beast? No one but Meliodas had the chance to confront him. Even then, Meliodas was hiding his depressed state saying that he would save him no matter what."

"To be honest, I was terrified. There often times I would have nightmares. Nightmares where I was tossed into a sewer in front of this cage and inside the cage, wasn't human." Naruto started getting Merlin worried, "That face, it's something I can never forget... those eyes... that smile..." Naruto grimaced at the memory. "I was only able to beat him because he had a quarter of a tail of his chakra. FIghting the one tail on my own was difficult even with Diane's help." Naruto finished.

"I'm sorry if I brought back any disturbing memories Naruto." Merlin apologized with a face of sadness.

"No it's ok Merlin, really. It does feel better talking about it. Now every time I remember the fox, I see Ban's dopey smile. I'm glad I have someone to call dad." Naruto said with a smile. "Here I am talking about myself, when I should be the one listening. What about you Merlin, how was life prior to forming the Seven Deadly Sins?" he asked.

"Well, like I said before I never really liked my father and we didn't have a close relationship and I'm okay with that. So time passed and I met Meliodas and Elizabeth with me seeing the latter as my elder sister since I didn't really have a family. Besides Elizabeth, I was the closest one to Meliodas and knew him the best and would understand what he was going through. It's really hard to comprehend that their curse was just lifted in what felt like a span of a minute whereas thousands of years passed for them." Merlin explained.

"I would have thought similar about an ancient war and clans had grandma and grandpa not given me their powers or access to the Goddess clan." Naruto added.

Merlin nodded, "So after couple millennia, Meliodas and I worked under King Bartra in Liones before we came up with the idea of recruiting five people to join us and build a force under the king's command."

"The Seven Deadly Sins, named after the seven sins themselves despite the fact not all of you show signs of your assigned sins." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked seeing that Naruto found an error in logic.

"I can see Meliodas being wrath as his power can be unstable due to his emotions , Escanor's pride is the reason for him also being unstable and dad is a thief, but I don't see Diane being to envious, Gowther isn't too lustful, King may like to fly around with a pillow in hand, but he's no lazy ass, Diane was only jealous of Elizabeth for a while but got over it and finally there's you." Naruto ended with some kind of a cliffhanger.

"The other five were charged for crimes and Meliodas was able to save them, we weren't the ones who picked out their supposed sins." Merlin explained.

"And you are known as the Sin of Gluttony because?" Naruto asked feeling amused as to her reply.

Just as she was about to answer, their food finally arrived and was carefully placed in front of them with a bottle of wine with two fine glasses.

'I don't remember ordering any alcohol.' Naruto thought.

'Is he trying to get me drunk?' Merlin internally asked herself.

"Just wanted to fit in." Merlin answered making Naruto face fault. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Merlin asked gesturing towards the wine bottle.

"I didn't order it." he answered.

"Hm, must be part of the menu or something." Merlin observed pouring herself a cup.

"I wouldn't trust a random bottle of wine Merlin, just because the clan doesn't hate me doesn't mean everyone is trustworthy." Naruto advised making Merlin chuckle as she took a sip.

"Ok Naruto, if I die I want you to write me a song at my funeral and sing it." she chuckled again.

"If we were at a Karaoke bar I'd do it now." Naruto said making her smile.

"I remember your voice from the wedding Naruto. A lot of couples sure looked happy as they danced to the son." Merlin said digging into her meal.

Naruto started eating his meal as well, "I would have left a shadow clone to multitask, but it wouldn't have been authentic for both you and my parents."

"Family always come first doesn't it? At the very least you paid me back later that evening." Merlin said.

"I also got to know a certain someone more even if she feels unsure about a certain Dragon Sin." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Don't think it will be that easy to get a good standing with me young man." Merlin said with a seemingly serious tone until another question popped into her mind, "By the way Naruto, what ever happened to the Supreme Deity?" she asked catching his attention.

"Who?" he asked feeling unsure as who she was implying.

"The Supreme Deity, she was the leader of the Goddess Clan and Elizabeth's mother." she explained making him think. "At one point she was believed to have been sealed away but made an appearance in the human realm before Ban was turned into a fox."

"Grandma never mentioned her, but grandpa did mention his dad was Demon King or something, but now that I think about it... Judah always said that they were against the idea of a soul leader since grandma couldn't handle the stress of being a solo leader. Whenever I ask someone about, they treat it as a taboo subject so I dropped it." Naruto explained making her wonder more about the mysteries of the new Goddess Clan.

"So you know about the Demon King at least?" Merlin asked as the blond nodded.

"Yeah, I think the halflings mentioned he worked with someone with the Goddess clan to curse my grandparents, so it's safe to assume it was this Supreme Deity person you were talking about." Naruto said before devouring another slice of fish.

"Anything else?" Merlin asked deep down feeling wary of the idea of the Demon Clan being sealed away.

"Yeah he was supposedly weakened enough until grandpa stole some of his powers while the rest of it was stolen by my supposed great uncle grandpa didn't mention. I was actually excited with the idea to find someone else until I learned how dangerous he was. I think his name was Zelda or something." Naruto said forgetting about the other son of the Demon King,

"Zeldris, but now that I think about, Meliodas had two brothers, but what happened to Estarossa? He was the leader of the Ten Commandments."

"Estaross?" Merlin nodded, "Oh that grey haired guy who looks like grandpa's wanted poster. Yeah that's a long story." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with that weird story.

"I have time." Merlin said resting her chin on her hands.

"So long story short, the Demon King was drafting some puppet maker or something to the Ten Commandments, forgot his name though, but I know he was related to Gowther for some reason." Merlin went wide eyed at the statement. "Estarossa was actually manipulated along with Meliodas and the Demon king into thinking the former silver haired bastard was middle child of the Demon King when in fact he was an Archangel." Merlin was glad she didn't grab another glass of wine learning this fact.

"So who was Estarossa exactly?" Merlin asked.

"Apparently, Estarossa's real name was Mael and was one of the four handpicked men chosen by someone high and mighty before the first Holy War. Can I assume it was that diety you were speaking of?" Merlin nodded before he continued, "Mael regained his memory later which was short lived after he and the rest of those archangels were also sealed away along with what was left of the Ten Commandments. Apparently the guy was also said to have almost died from fighting someone's "sunshine" or something. I can assume who that was."

Back at the Boar Hat, Escanor was preparing for bed until he sneezed.

"Those sound like some exciting years. I wish I was there maybe also there to see that event with that sage the shinobi books talk about." Merlin said feeling satisfied with the story.

"We can visit the new Goddess Realm whenever you feel Merlin, they have more information there since they were there to witness the events. Now that I think about, that event happened shortly after the last Holy War started hence Ban's transformation after some sort of accident involving the primitive chakra at the time." Naruto explained.

"Perhaps a story for another time." Merlin said before they both went on to finish their separate dinners. Naruto for his part ran to the bathroom before taking some mints realizing it would be best to get rid of the smell of fish out of his mouth.

After coming back and paying the bill, the night sky was barely forming, "What a lovely night sky." Merlin said.

"It sure is, it took me years of being alone to notice it. Back then it was just about survival for me." Naruto said only noticing the sad look, "Sorry to bum you out Merlin. Just thinking out loud here." he said feeling sheepish.

"It's alright Naruto, I know deep down you need someone to talk to about sensitive topics. Meliodas was a book glued shut unless it myself or Elizabeth he was talking to in private." she explained before looking up and seeing the monument. "Hey Naruto, didn't you say that was your favorite spot up there?" Merlin pointed.

Naruto turned his head 90 degrees before smiling, "It's the best view in the entire village! You want to go up there?" he asked feeling a bit excited.

"Sure, are you going to carry me up all the way?" Merlin asked.

"I have a faster way." Naruto said before grabbing her in embrace making the sorceress blush before they disappeared in darkness before reappear on the mountain on top of the heads.

Merlin pushed away before seeing the beauty of the village, even brighter and prettier compared to the small view from the rooftop from the wedding reception, "Even more beautiful." she whispered in awe.

"That's only only because your here now." Naruto whispered flattering the Boar Sin.

"Flattery can get you so far." she replied.

"Is it flattery if it's the truth. You know if Escanor wasn't in the group, they'd name you the sin of Vanity to replace pride. Your beauty alone makes you different." he complimented before grabbing her hand.

"Naruto where are we going?" she asked.

"Just keep a good hold on my hand Merlin." Naruto said carefully leading her down to a staircase made from his mokuton leading to Sarutobi's head. "You remember old man Sarutobi, and those two are his sensei's and founders of the village, the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama." Naruto explained.

"Oh my, to be rubbing standing next to the heads of the village is a high honor." Merlin joked.

"Well from what I was told, it didn't feel like an honor for Hashirama to be destroyed by Escanor's sunshine." Merlin laughed at the poor man's second death.

The two just stood there for a few minutes just enjoying the view of the village and watching all the little people minding their own business. The atmosphere was also rather quiet despite hearing a little bustling noise from the villagers leaving them to enjoy the sense of peace. The pair never once noticed how they suddenly came closer to each other, Merlin rested her back before Naruto moved his hands around her waist as she put her hands over his.

Naruto soon returned to reality when he felt Merlin shiver, "Merlin do you feel cold?" he asked.

"A bit, I should have brought a jacket like you did." Merlin admitted before noticing the arms around her waist were removed and replaced by a jacket on her shoulders. "Naruto, you shouldn't..." Merlin was interrupted as she was pulled into a closer embrace.

"It's alright Merlin, dad taught me to handle the cold wilderness with help from my lava release." he explained still not swaying her opinion.

"I don't care Naruto, you could still catch a cold. I'll find another way to stay warm." Merlin argued about to take the jacket off only for Naruto te keep it on her while keeping his embrace.

"Another perk of the lava release is I can make my chest warm, so unless you want to lay your head on my bare chest, I suggest you keep the coat on until I take you home." Naruto said as she tried to hide her blush before succumbing to his body heat.

'To be born in a cold world, to be forced to survive, forced to kill at a young age. Like Escanor, he was hated for something out of his control and at least that man is happy with his new life and looks optimistic. Although, Naruto didn't completely keep people out of his circle of trust. Here i am in his arms, standing on his favorite spot, being kept warm from the cold world that surrounds us.' Merlin thought before looking at Naruto and turning to embrace his chest despite having to duck a bit since he was only taller by an inch.

'Merlin is so beautiful, I hope she gives me a shot and doesn't think I'm taking advantage of her.' Naruto thought seeing her beautiful golden eyes.

"Merlin, would you..." Naruto was caught off Merlin leaned her face closer to his making him blush this time.

'Maybe just one chance, an opportunity to let someone in.' she thought reaching his face.

'is she really...' Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Merlin's face was less than an inch close to his.

"Merlin?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto..." Merlin muttered.

Then suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as Merlin started to kiss him, he was stunned for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Both were trapped in a sense of bliss before giving each other space to breath.

Merlin was the first to recover by blushing, "Naruto I-... I-I'm s-sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me. I should probably go..." Merlin was stopped by Naruto who grabbed her hand.

"No, it's alright Merlin, I was caught off guard, but I didn't mind it." Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"You didn't? Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, to be honest Merlin... I kind of had a..." he started scratching the bag of his head nervously.

"You had a..." Merlin gestured for him to continue.

"A crush on you." he said quickly.

Merlin smiled at the cute sign of affection, "Naruto, I'm flattered, but I don't know if you'd be willing to chase someone like me. I'm older, a bit eccentric in a way and tend to be a bit experimentive." she muttered the last part.

"Merlin, I'm not confessing my love, but something about you, it makes me feel happy. Like I just want to know who you are and be the warm person you can talk to and feel comfortable around. Someone I wish, that could lean on me when they need it instead of it being the other way around." Merlin was a bit touched by his explanation.

'At least Meliodas didn't tell him of my crush.' She thought embarrassingly.

"Naruto, I'll consider it, for now I think it's time a head home for the night." Merlin said making him smile.

"Long way or short way?" He asked.

Merlin smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his neck, "Long way please." she quietly whispered hiding her blush.

"As you wish." he said lifting her legs up and flying off of Sarutobi's head.

The trip itself remained quiet until, "Merlin, back on the monument. Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked.

Merlin for her part felt unsure, but tried to answer as best she could, "Well um, I'm not really sure. One moment I feel warm and suddenly I wanted to feel closer."

"Warm huh? We could always do this again some other day." he suggested as he landed in front of her lab putting her down.

"It was a lovely night, but..." she trailed off smirking at how tense he started to get, "I want to see you again, preferably outside of missions." she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"How soon?" he asked hiding his blush through an illusion.

"Pretty soon I hope." she said entering her her lab, "Goodnight my little dragon." she said closing the door.

"Goodnight." he said, 'Good thing I didn't add boar, that would have came out bad.' he thought before disappearing and reappearing back in the tavern.

At the Boar Hat, Naruto could see Ban trying to teach Elaine how to cook, "I'm home." he announced grabbing his parent's attention.

"Oh good to see you Naruto, how was your date?" Elaine asked not looking away from the oven.

"It was fine, had a decent meal at Orland A's and Merlin said she'll be waiting for another date." Naruto said casually earning a chuckle from Ban and a smile from Elaine.

"I honestly thought that if anyone was going to be able to put up with you it would be Jericho." Ban chuckled.

"Now Ban, you should be encouraging your son!" Elaine shouted grabbing a ladle and hitting him over the head with it.

"Ow! What am I Nara?" he asked.

"I don't know what a Nara is, but you deserve that." Elaine said before turning to her son, "Now Naruto are you still full from your date or would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'm still full mom, maybe I can try your amazing cooking another day." Naruto said making Elaine blush at the compliment.

"Aw, I'm barely learning and he knows I'm an amazing cook. Why aren't you as flattering Ban?" Elaine asked making her husband laugh.

"Were my vows not enough Elaine? Do I have to use words like a book to express myself? Can't I use actions to justify myself?" Ban asked slowly pulling his wife closer before giving her a peck on the lips making her whimper. "Is the way I show my love not enough?"

Elaine blushed before she found herself in a full blown steamy kiss.

"Hey I'm not that excited for a sibling." Naruto spoke up making them both blush. "Anyways, I'm of to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Naruto said leaving Ban trying to pick himself up while Elaine started to panic as a pot on the oven started burning.

'I needed that date... didn't need to see my new parents trying to add a family member.' Naruto thought before crashing onto bed. 'Crap forgot to get my jacket back, ah well. Merlin-Chan needs the warmth.' he thought more before letting the dream world take him.

_With Merlin_

The sorceress soon retired to her own bed thinking back to her date, 'You intrigue me Naruto Liones, maybe I'm willing to open up if you let me in first.' Merlin turned her head to see his jacket on a chair, 'Forgot to give him his jacket, for some reason it feels cold without it.' she thought despite wrapping herself under her covers.

For the next few minutes, Merlin started shivering more despite adding more blankets and looked at the jacket Naruto left behind, 'Just for one night, I hope he doesn't find it weird.' she thought before grabbing it and placing it over her body. She soon smiled as her body temperature started to rise a bit, 'Even when your not here, you keep me warm.' and with that she let the darkness take her.

_Several days later_

Naruto was standing outside the courtroom waiting for the officials to call him in for the trial and he was told he would likely have to be there for Jiraiya and Tsunade's trial since he was the one to capture both before the ANBU restrained them. Naruto merely fidgeted with his tie as he decided to look professional despite the odd looks some of the villagers still gave him. His anxiety started to worsen until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see his aunt Margaret look at him with worry in her eyes.

"Naruto, are you feeling well?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Not really aunt Margaret, I didn't really feel like doing this, but orders from the old man are orders." Naruto answered.

"I understand your duty as a soldier Naruto, but regardless your only human. I want you to always remember that everyone including myself will always be by your side." Margaret reassured.

"I know, I just want to get this over with. Can you at least stay with me before they call for me?" he asked looking a but sad.

"Sure Naruto, I'll never leave you." she answered holding him in a warm embrace.

A few minutes later a chunin popped her head out, "Liones, your up."

Naruto nodded before hugging his aunt and entering the courtroom while Margaret took a seat within the crowd next to Gil and Ban.

_Trial_

Hiruzen Sarutobi can seen making his way to the judge's position while the elders are close to one side, the shinobi clan heads on another and the civilians having to stand since their chairs were destroyed for some odd reason. Rumors were that the culprits were termites, but was argued by Aburame clan investigators who are willing to volunteer any and all termites should they be found near evidence of destroyed chairs. Regardless the baileff announced the trial to begin as Minato and Kushina can be seen walking up to their stand with a Nara in an untucked suit with the jacket collar raised and tie poorly done with the thinner part being bigger the wide part of the tie.

"All rise for the Sandaime hokage, Honorable Hiruzen Sarutobi!" said the chunin as everyone stood up before the hokage took his seat.

"You may be seated." Sarutobi said as everyone did as commanded.

The chunin spoke up again before reading the charge, "The case of the Uzumaki Namikaze family vs Konohagakure no Sato."

"Are all parties present?" Sarutobi asked as the poorly dressed Nara and a female Yamanaka stood up.

"Yes sir, I am Morgan Nara and I am here to represent my clients Minato and Kushina." said the Nara.

"Thank you, Minato and Kushina, please stand to hear your charge." Sarutobi commanded.

The chunin cleared his throat again, "Minato Namikaze you are charged with counts on abandoning your role as the village leader, abandoning your child leading to their abuse, faking your death despite your important role making you a missing nin, and withholding information of the village's jinchuriki and possibly... aiding in destroying civilian chairs? How do you plead"

"Not guilty." Minato answered getting several boos before being hit in the back of the head with a model of his tri pronged kunai, everyone turned to some floating old man with a large nose, bushy moustache and oversized glasses.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, you are charged with counts of abandoning your child leading to their abuse, aiding in withholding information of the village's jinchuriki, faking your death and turning missing nin regardless of maternal leave and... also aiding in destroying civilian chairs? How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Kushina firmly stated before being booed at as well followed by being hit by a bowl of rancid ramen. Everyone turned to a certain brown haired girl in an apron who was whistling while looking away.

"This is going to be a long trial." Shikaku said.

"I thought your cousin was the best attorney in the Land of Fire?" Tsume asked.

"He is, but he's a Nara... and a slower one at that." Shikaku answered looking at his cousin.

"Your honor... I... can... surely... with... no... doubt...

**(Kevin Macleod - Elevator music)**

_30 years later (30 minutes later in reality)_

**(End of Song)**

"Thus... proving... their... innocence." finished the Nara waking Minato Kushina up to see several wild things.

Naruto can be seen marrying some woman with long black hair, Hiruzen and the elders were all in open caskets while a eulogy was being held by Asuma and someone wearing a mantle cape marked "Hachidaime" can be seen receiving the kage hat. The pair rubbed their eyes only to find everyone was still the same, but asleep.

"Oh crap, uh right. Thank you for your statement Nara-San, you may be seated." Sarutobi said waking everyone up. "Now for the prosecutor to cross examine the defence."

"Yes your honor I am Ai Yamanaka, and I will be examining the defence." said the female Yamanaka. "I wish to call our first witness, Naruto Liones, formerly Uzumaki, to the stand."

Naruto sighed before standing up and making his way to the stand before taking the oath with the chunin who pulled out a book making him place his hand and honoring it.

"State your name and address please." said Ai.

"Naruto Liones, Chunin of Konoha and currently living in shitty apartment C in the red light district." Ai was about to reprimand the boy for the language until the chunin whispered into her ear that the apartment he owned was actually called shitty apartment C.

"As allowed only once by Sandaime-Sama, are you not the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" asked Ai.

"Yes I am or so I believed until it was revealed that I only carried it soul." Naruto answered.

"Care to explain Liones-San?" Ai asked.

"From what I learned the Yin and Yang chakra were removed from me leaving the fox horribly weaken and only being able to grab my attention shortly after an ex chunin revealed my status as the jinchuriki as Sandaime-Sama did not tell me in hopes of me growing up like a normal citizen. Such act backfired regardless since my status was leaked despite being a high ranking secret." Naruto explained.

"Thank you, now as the biological son of the pair on trial. Would you care to explain your experience in the village without your parents?" Ai asked.

"This will be long, but it started when the old man left me in an orphanage as a baby. A few years later, I started getting harassed by the civilians and was constantly under guard of ANBU, however only the weasel masked ANBU reacted whenever he was around, while the cat was the one to take me to the hospital after it was over. I also claimed that a dog masked ANBU attempted to use a lightning jutsu on me in an attempt to kill me before almost having his arm severed by weasel. I never saw weasel after that day and I fear the worst for him." Naruto started.

"Please continue." Ai said keeping a stoic face.

"I was found by the Sandaime at age 5 eating out of the garbage before being given the shitty apartment as no one else would house me or sell to me thus I earned monthly stipends from the old man to live off of. Years later, my learning was constantly sabotaged and it was until I was placed under Iruka Umino's tutelage that I started improving, but then again he didn't relieve put enough time and effort seeing that I would improve as Mizuki was tampering with my tests before he was caught as a traitor and Iruka for all his genius had the important knowledge of knowing what tea the Shodaime drank along with chakra theory but failed at understanding that the clone jutsu is impossible for someone with at least high chunin reserves such as myself." every experience shinobi suddenly looked at the scarred chunin who was in the back like he was an idiot.

"How was I supposed to know?" Iruka asked out loud.

"Who focused on teaching the history of chakra instead of how it works. You don't need to measure someone before realizing their taller than you sensei!" Naruto shouted as everyone laughed at the accurate statement making him cry anime tears.

"Regardless, what about your mental and physical health?" Ai asked wiping a tear from the funny joke.

"Oh that's a bit tricky, I was pretty depressed and faked it my happiness for most of it and despite the fox being inside me, some villagers bought some seals to cancel it out and it didn't help that the chakra it gave me was equivalent to an elderly man in a wheelchair when it healed me. I still have the scars and several rooms filled with medical information." Naruto explained as several chunin came in with giant stacks of medical paperwork being carried on dolly's.

"Your paperwork I assume?" Ai receiving a nod before skimming through a few pages. Ai nodded seeing a few pages before turning to the hokage, "As you can see your honor, by neglecting their parental duty and would recommend that should they be allowed to roam the streets that they be denied the right adopt Naruto Liones back into their family." Ai finished as Kushina started crying.

"Defense? Anything to say?" Sarutobi asked as Morgan approached Naruto.

"Are you lying? 'Cause I don't like liars? If you're lying stop it right now!" Morgan demanded getting a deadpan look. "Please?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the receiving end of a frying pan?" Naruto asked getting some laughs.

"Probably later today, but to be sure. You are not lying correct?" Morgan asked.

"I am not." Naruto answered getting a nod.

Morgan calmly walked back to his spot, "Well?" Minato asked.

"Well what?" Morgan asked.

"Did you have anything else to turn this to our favor?" Minato asked.

"You messed up pretty bad already, if you want to go up it's your funeral." Morgan said.

"I'll do it." they both turned to Kushina who stood up.

"Your honor, I call the next witness Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze!" Morgan called out before he was substituted with Kushina as a bowl of rancid ramen landed on his head, "Troublesome, I don't even like ramen." he said wiping the spoiled noodles off of his clothes.

Kushina stepped up to the stand where Ai approached her, "Ma'am please state your name."

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, jounin of Konoha." she answered.

"Kushina, why did you abandon your child?" Ai asked.

"It was not intentional, I honestly wanted to bring Naru-Chan with us, but Minato-Kun, Jiraiya and Tsunade kept on hassling me to do it." Kushina answered making the woman nod.

"You are from a clan correct?" Kushina nodded, "And what is your clan best known for?"

"Fuinjutsu, high chakra reserves and red hair." she explained bluntly, but Ai was not satisfied.

"What about values, any philosophies your clan follows?" Ai asked making the red head gulp.

"Yes, we are to work with family and never abandon one another." she answered looking down.

"I see as an Uzumaki and a mother, it is your job to raise and love your child is it not?" Kushina nodded nervously, "Seeing that, you could have likely defended your point of view. Your husband was one thing, but what about the sannin how are they related to this? What right do they have in telling you in abandoning your infant child?"

"I-I w-was assured he would be fine after a long talk, Tsunade herself being the granddaughter of Mito-Sama was sure he would be more dangerous to train. I defended him being an Uzumaki, but they demanded to leave him behind so I had to make a sacrifice. I banished him from the clan as I was the last Uzumaki and relative of the last clan head giving me the title. I was hoping to adopt him again, but as a branch member." Kushina explained.

"Like the Hyuga who are enslaved their clan?" Ai asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Like the Hyuuga branch family, a side branch that has been looked down at as they remodified the seal your clan gave them to enslave certain members and purposely harm them instead of giving everyone a safety seal. Ironically, said actions were eventually brought to the daimyo since this information was made public as of a few years ago. Are you telling me you'd be ok with adopting your abandoned son just to turn him into a servant?" Ai asked.

"No of course not! I would never harm him!" Kushina defended.

"Yet you were ok with his abuse, tell me this Kushina, where were you on December as of 8 years ago?" Ai asked confusing Kushina before she answered.

"In the Land of Snow, we were enjoying some time off from training the girls at a nice hotel and enjoyed a warm meal with the sannin." Kushina answered.

"Do you know where your son was on the same date?" she shook her head, "He was bound to his bed in a hospital as a jounin attempted to burn him alive after feeding him several soldier pills just to keep him awake." Ai explained getting a look of horror from the Uzumaki matriarch.

Kushina was left sobbing incoherent words, "I rest my case your honor." Ai said as Kushina struggled to walk back to Minato.

"Has the jury come up with a verdict for this case?" Sarutobi asked.

Shibi was the one to speak for this despite some clan members looking distraught at their decision, "We the jury find Minato and Kushina guilty of neglecting their son and believe he should not be given back custody or apply for the young man's adoption."

"Then I can close this section, now moving on to the next charges of abandoning the role of hokage and turning missing nin while withholding information of the village's jinchuriki." Sarutobi said before a chunin whispered in his ear, "I have just been told the chairs being destroyed were not their fault however we will be holding a separate case for that against Ren Aburame for setting termites lose prior to this court session." Shibi just facepalmed at his nephew's actions.

"I call Minato Namikaze to the stand!" Ai stated making the former hokage look nervous at the glares he received before dodging a rancid bowl of ramen only for it to fly back and land on his head.

"Please state your name sir." Ai asked.

"Minato Namikaze, former Yondaime hokage." he said sadly.

"Namikaze-San, what occured to you once the Kyuubi was defeated and no longer a threat?" Ai asked making him feel nervous.

"I felt victorious and proud saving the village, but then I had to think about how to solve the problem now that Kushina-Chan no longer held the fox and was now split equally among my children." he explained.

"And knowing that the strongest and most malevolent creature in all of the elemental nations was now trapped within them, why take two instead of all three?" Ai asked pressuring the former Yondaime.

"Well I was considering staying within the village and train the girls, but my sensei discouraged it and persuaded me to take them away in order to avoid interference along with any attacks from Iwa. The concept of my family being harmed scared me, I believed Sarutobi and the villagers would grant my wish for Naruto to be seen as hero until I returned. So I fake my death along with my wife's and left with the sannin to train the girls." Minato explained getting boos from the crowd.

"No further questions your honor." Ai said stepping back as Morgan walked up hiding the fact this case was against them from the start.

"Namikaze-San did you intend to return to the village?" Morgan asked receiving a nod, "When exactly?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping by the time they reached 18 or when they had full control of the Kyuubi's chakra only for it to disappear along with their seals. When I came back, I find out that my wish wasn't granted and my son learned about what we did. We tried to talk to him, but he shut us out before learning that he been adopted." Minato explained.

"Well you honor I can tell you that for a fact that this is an open and shut case." Morgan said with a smile bringing hope to the husband and wife, "Because they're clearly guilty and I'm just wasting my time at this point." Minato face faulted while Kushina started sobbing in her hands.

"Then why are you smiling? Your client lost the case." stated Sarutobi.

"Because I get to take my nap early today. My cousin over there has the idea." Morgan pointed to Shikaku who was snoring.

"Has the jury come to a decision or should we continue?" Sarutobi asked.

Shibi spoke up again, "We the jury have heard enough, as the village's jinchuriki regained their chakra and has been in the village the whole time, we cannot punish the couple for the crime. However, they still abandoned their duties as shinobi and going rogue, we find them guilty of both actions and would suggest heavy punishment. Although, they have returned peacefully and with their years of service towards Konoha, we recommend they be removed from the shinobi program and have their chakra sealed away along with probation under ANBU surveillance." Shibi explained.

"As of today, I Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage find Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze guilty of abandoning duties as shinobi along with becoming missing nin. As punishment both will be stripped of their chakra, removed from the shinobi core, 75% of their assets will be liquidated to pay back the village and finally will be under house arrest for 3 years under ANBU surveillance. Case closed!" Sarutobi said hitting his gavle ending the session.

Minato started holding his wife as she began to loudly sob as the case turned against them while Morgan made a run for it fearing for his life now that he failed to help out the most dangerous women in the village to regain her son. Naruto for his part ignored the couple and walked out of the court house with his family despite hearing his siblings trying to call out for him.

_Later that night_

Naruto sat back on his stool at the tavern while working on a blueprint with Hawk and Gowther to create better housing for his extended family seeing it would take more time trying to restore the Boar Hat.

"Ooh and we should add a pool, a skylight, a room for just us men and a large kitchen with lots of ovens and and and..." Hawk trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

Gowther for his part noticed his little brother being a bit distracted, "Little brother are you feeling ok?"

Hawk also noticed this soon after, "Hey what's wrong Naruto?" the pig asked.

"Just something on my mind, after the case ended. I felt like almost all, but one chain in my life has been slashed away. Like I'm a new person, but I want to be bigger and not bound to the exception that's been given to me." Naruto explained.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Hawk asked feeling confused.

"What I'm saying is I want to be a new man. Not the orange wearing idiot who screams about dreams he has no plans for. Not just running wildly and hoping a few words or insane decisions will be enough to solve the world's problems. Someone who can defy fate." Naruto continued.

"Yeah... I don't understand." Hawk said out loud.

"I agree with Hawk, care to elaborate little brother?" Gowther asked.

"To put it like, I don't want to be Naruto. I don't want to any more ties to that family or the expectations people set for me especially those who still see me as a demon brat or the few that think I'm the embarrassment of the hokage's family. I want to be..." he trailed off getting up and looking out the window into the night sky.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Never Again)**

"You want to be what?" Gowther asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, do you want to change your name or something? 'Cause if it's that, I still don't understand." Hawk said.

"In a way yeah." Naruto answered the pig.

"So what do you want to change it to?" Hawk asked.

Naruto continued looking out the window before seeing two strange distant figure holding onto each other and for some reason he felt as if those figures were staring back at him and were smiling. He smiled back.

_"You have a family that cares about you..."_

_"We'll always be by your side cheering you on from the sidelines."_

_"...maybe you'll make a bigger name for yourself. Whatever happens we'll be proud of you."_

_"Goodbye Naruto."_

Naruto smiled before turning back to them, "I want to be the next Meliodas." he said getting gasps.

**(End of Song)**

Before either one said anything, someone busted down the door. The three turned their heads to see Guila panting with her hands on her knees as she stuck her hand out.

"Guila are you ok?" Naruto asked the panting girl who shook her head prompting him to help her take a seat on the stool before fetching her a glass of water.

The narrow eyed girl chugged the water before taking several more breaths before showing the paper to Naruto again, "Not good... very bad... very bad news!" she said in between gasps.

Naruto took the paper skimming through, Hawk and Gowther looked at Guila who had a look of fear on her face before everyone started shivering from the mix of darkness and KI Naruto started producing as the blond boy tossed the note on the ground.

"You guys stay here, I have scum and garbage to dispose of!" Naruto said in a huff as he started entering the early stages of his demon curse mark.

Gowther picked up the note and silently read it to Hawk while Guila kept a worried look.

"We must tell the hokage!" Gowther said getting nods from both as all three dashed out the door.

_At a hidden location an hour later_

Margaret started slowly opening her eyes and looked around to see herself outside, as she tried to move only to find herself restrained to some object by rope. She looked around and widened her eyes in fear seeing her sister Veronica tied to a pole with her mouth taped shut. Margaret attempted to call out to her younger sister only for her voice to be muffled, likely by another piece of tape.

"I-I-I'm r-really s-sorry a-about this." Margaret turned to see a girl no older than Naruto's age with pupiless eyes and blueish hair poking her fingers together. "I-I'm s-sure K-kurenai s-sensie had a reason for this." she said continuing to look nervous.

"Hinata stop talking to the prisoner!" the girl eeped as they both turned to a boy with a dog on his head standing next to a raven haired boy.

"Yeah, we have to wait for Kakashi and Kurenai and guard these two before the dobe shows up." said the raven haired boy.

Margaret attempted to struggle against her bindings before a crimson eyed woman in a provocative dress showed up.

"Ma'am I'm sorry I had to drag the two of you out here against your will, but this is really important. I need to speak with your nephew and it's an important that I along with my colleague talk with him about sensitive topics." said the crimson eyed woman.

"So how long until the dobe shows up?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, I want to see Sasuke-Kun pummel the baka!" said a pink haired girl in a red dress.

Before the crimson eyed woman spoke up, a loud crash was heard behind them and they could see a mangled cyclops next to a heavily battered woman in trench coat bleeding from her mouth.

"Anko! Kakashi!" shouted the red eyed woman before suddenly another crash landed near the crater.

As the dust lifted, everyone was horrified by the new figure.

"You have committed the greatest sin and now you will be punished with eternal damnation." said a sickly raspy voice.

'Naruto?' thought Margaret in fear seeing her nephew in his current state.

"Now behold my wrath!" Naruto shouted as his clothes were replaced by a vest made of darkness revealing his muscles while his legs were covered in it as well while his demon rank was shown on his forehead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12 - Demon Prince Reborn

**Chapter 12 - Demon Prince Reborn**

_50 minutes __earlier at the hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was filling out the last piece of paper in his office, with him is his son Asuma and his team, the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. As Sarutobi was ready to dismiss the group before the door was kicked open revealing Guila, Gowther and Hawk.

"Old shadow leader guy! There's trouble and Naruto went off on his own! You gotta do something about and call those scary guys with the masks!" Hawk shouted rapidly.

"Hawk-San, please calm down and start from the top. What happened and why does it involve Naruto?" Sarutobi asked rubbing his temples knowing that the jinchuriki was still wild and unpredictable despite his new revelations.

"AHH! Is that pig talking!?" Ino shouted in fear.

"Ino, your so troublesome you know that? Besides the hokage can summon talking monkeys and all the sannin can summon talking animals." Shikamaru said.

"I know that, but I didn't expect to come across a talking animal any time soon. Just look at it." Ino pointed at Hawk who sulked in a corner.

"Ino, I think it's best we let the pig talk. Clearly something is up if he wants to the ANBU to go after Naruto." Choji spoke up.

"Wait your name's Ino?" Hawk asked.

"Yes and this is Shikamaru and Choji." Ino answered.

"You know that names means boar right?" Ino grew a tick mark at the unintended insult, "So you hang out with guys named butterfly and Deer? Weird group, then again I was named after a bird." Hawk continued forgetting what he came here for.

"Hawk, did you forget why we are here?" Guila asked making Hawk panic again.

"AHH! I forgot about that! Old man Naruto got a threat and he needs help! Guila show him the note!" Hawk shouted repeatedly tapping his hoof.

Guila nodded before handing the hokage the note, team 10 looked wary of the situation before suddenly being crushed by a humongous amount of KI. Sarutobi was likely not happy about something.

"ANBU!" several of the masked shinobi jumped down, "You are to put the entire village on high alert, Kakashi Hatake is to be apprehended at once! If he engages you are apprehended him at any cost, but make sure you bring him in alive!"

"Asuma, if possible, I'd like you to keep an eye out for Kakashi as well. This is considered an A class assignment!" Sarutobi said getting nods from the team.

"Right, everyone let's go!" Asuma commanded as they all took their leave.

"Come on guys, we gotta save Margaret and Veronica!" Hawk shouted making the pair run out of the office.

_With Kakashi_

The jounin is seen standing on top of the Yondaime's head looking at his orange book, but not reading it as something was going through his mind.

'Sensei, I'll get you out soon. Naruto has to understand his mistakes, he's just an immature knucklehead. He's not like you or myself, he refused to see reason and even if it means putting innocents on the line. I will force him to understand.' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly he started coughing and shivering, he immediately rolled out of the way as something crashed where he once stood. Kakashi failed to detect any chakra and revealed his Sharingan implant while drawing out a kunai. In front of him stood his assigned student, Naruto Liones bearing the mark of the Demon clan and he did not have that goofy grin everyone sees on his face everyday.

"WHERE. IS. MY. FAMILY!" he yelled flaring his darkness.

"You should know scum! You practically put them behind bars leaving your sisters alone! You abandoned my teachings!" Kakashi yelled.

"You taught me nothing, those were Obito's words and you know it." Kakashi flinched at his dead friend's name, "You are nothing, but an excuse Hatake. You hated the boy, the one Uchiha who treated everyone else like an equal while you treated him like a dog."

"That is not true! Obito was my brother in arms!" Kakashi defended.

"Wrong! You would always take the spotlight, like Orochimaru you were the rookie of the year, always first, always getting the attention and love. Minato only did one thing right and it was displaying equal attention to everyone. If anyone should have deserved to be hokage, let alone my sensei, it should have been someone as honorable as him." Naruto explained venomously.

"You lie! I never played favorites! You were supposed to be like your father, but you were nothing, but a stain on his name! Just a poor excuse for a ninja and suddenly you grow stronger and throw him away when you could have had a chance at a family!" Kakashi said in denial.

"I was abandoned! You have no idea what that feels!" Naruto shouted.

"I do, I lost my father, my best friend and teammate and almost my sensei!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Wrong, like Sasuke, you HAD a family. You HAD someone who cared about you. You HAD someone who would worry about your well being! You HAD someone who supported you! I did NOT HAVE anyone! The old man had a village to run, the Ichiraku's had their own lives to worry about and Iruka sensei could only do so much without playing favorites! I was tossed away like garbage and even kicked out of my clan. You hear that? A CLAN! I had to survive on my own since day one! You became a brat like Sasuke and suddenly someone you know dies and you act as if your heart was stabbed!" Naruto continued as his KI mixed with darkness started to make the jounin sweat.

"Well grow up!" Kakashi yelled as he was ready to enter his Mangekyou Sharingan stage.

"I have! Unlike you I never had a childhood! Now tell me where my family is before I make sure there is one less Sharingan and hokage face in the village!" Naruto threatened.

"You're going to have to learn the hard way before I reveal anything to you my failure of a student!" Kakashi said forming several hand seals before creating a ball of lightning in his hand.

"Team Minato ends here!" Naruto threatened forming a rasengan that started wobbling before turning into a purplish black color as black lightning started forming around it.

**"Lightning Cutter!"**

**"Whirlpool of Darkness!"**

The two charged at each other with their respective creations and created a bright flash of light. From a distance several people can see the light. Everyone was in awe of the stream of light blended with darkness before

"We're under attack!"

"Call the ANBU!"

"It's another invasion!"

In the back, a pair wearing black cloaks with red clouds can be seen watching from the trees.

"Hahaha, kill each other you fools." Laughed the orange masked man.

"Should we interfere **what if the Kyuubi jinchuuriki **is hurt or worse killed?" Asked the plant like man.

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi may rival the Sannin in strength, but from what we've seen. That kid is stronger." Said the masked man.

"**Pain will not like this, **he will likely want a report." Said the plant man.

"Pain is nothing, but a fool with an underdeveloped Rinnegan, he's just like an ordinary Uchiha. Take away the eyes and they barely have the strength to bend putty." Said the masked man.

"We should return soon." Said the plant man getting a nod before the two sinked into the ground.

_With Merlin_

The Boar Sin could feel the darkness radiating all the way in her lab. She immediately started working on a remedy to slow down or shut down Naruto power's or worst case have to split his power and seal it like she did with Meliodas. She knew something was off from the fact she captured her unwanted house guest. Merlin turned to her prisoner having her mind invaded by the Goat Sin.

"Well Gowther, why did she attack me?" Merlin asked.

Gowther removed his hands cancelling the energy, "Anko Mitarashi was trying to kidnap you after her friend and students kidnapped the princesses in hopes of drawing out Naruto. My little brother has always had this weakness yet somehow this makes him more powerful and unstable."

"Of course, someone must have noticed our date at the restaurant or while we were strolling around." Merlin said getting a nod, 'Hopefully not our kiss.' She thought embarrassingly.

"We should move out and take this woman as an exchange for Margaret and Veronica." Gowther suggested.

"We should hurry, at the very least Naruto can't enter Meliodas's final stage." Merlin said grabbing her supplies.

"What is this final stage? How would it affect my little brother?" Gowther asked showing hints of fear in his voice.

"Honestly this was the strongest stage I've seen Meliodas use as he didn't know how far he could take it either. Although I doubt Naruto could develop the strength to use it, he would likely lose his mind and go on a rampage. Escanor was barely able to restrain Meliodas and it would be much more disastrous should his demonic chakra combine with darkness." Merlin explained.

"I should find Ban, I remember how Naruto's former sister reacted to using only one tail of the chakra and Veronica lost her mind as it was still inside her body." Gowther explained.

"Good, the less powerful he gets, the less likely we will have to find a new village to live in." Merlin said as Gowther ran off.

**(Warning unrelated song up ahead just because it sounds good and fits the situation.)**

_Hokage monument_

**(Fate Zero OST - The Battle is to the Strong)**

Kakashi continued to fall back covering his bloody arm, his jutsu may have been strong but using it against Naruto's jutsu was like trying to slice a brick wall with a plastic knife.

'Where was this power before?' Kakashi wondered as he remembered the was the same idiot who spammed shadow clones and slashed at things wildly with his kunai.

Now this chunin was running circles around him tearing him apart, all his jutsus were cancelled out in perfect synch. He may have known a thousand jutsus and could have performed many of them right now, but how would that matter against the guy who can use affinities mainly available from bloodline users? What next, the rinnegan?

Might as well every fire jutsu was extinguished by ice, every earth jutsu was blocked by wood and all his lightning jutsu were to fast to block with earth jutsu alone. Sure his speed and accuracy was still required experience, but that didn't stop Kakashi from feeling his ribs or arms slowly break from the intensity of the attacks. Then there was his that sword he carried, Lostvayne, it could create several clones with fractions of his true power and didn't dispel or shows signs of fatigue. The Sharingan itself was rather useless considering his chakra was hidden and nearly all of Naruto's attacks didn't require hand seals turning this into a game of chance than prediction.

Kakashi sent a few clones to distract Naruto while he pulled out his summoning scroll and summoned his dog pack to hold down the boy.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing making us hold down Naruto?" Pakkun Asked.

"He's under a foreign influence, I need you to hold him down while I perform a Genjutsu to make him come to his senses." Pakkun and the rest to the pack nodded before biting down on the boy.

Naruto growled as the darkness started spreading around his body making some of the ningen let go due to the immense pin caused by the darkness. However this did keep him distracted long enough for Kakashi to finish his jutsu.

'I can't perform Tsukuyomi but this will have to do.' Kakashi thought grabbing Naruto by his hair forcing him to look at his Sharingan before going limp.

"Good, you guys can go. Naruto will be out of

It for a while and hopefully come back to his sense like a good shinobi. Then he'll face trial and we'll free my sensei." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

However none of the ningen felt right about Kakashi's statement. They all looked at each other before hearing the blond scream as he gripped his head in pain. Then suddenly the darkness grew more and started covering his flesh.

"Kakashi what the hell is that? You said you were helping him! And what exactly did you mean he was under the influence!?" Pakkun demanded.

Kakashi was about to defend himself before the air turned into ice and started choking everyone within the vicinity before KI started to rise and spread around the village.

Everyone from children to the elderly started panicking or started hyperventilating. Many children could be heard crying or shrieking in fear. Many shinobi and retired veterans could be seen on their hands and knees as they started to pray to whatever deity they worshipped.

Merlin arrived near the monument only to find herself too late. She dropped Anko on her face as she saw Naruto screaming in pain before the shadows of darkness took a shape around his body. His face was emotionless and with dead eyes as the mark formed on his forehead. The darkness turned into a sleeveless vest with gauntlets and his legs were turned into claw like feet, all this was shaped by the darkness.

"Assault mode... I'm too late." Merlin muttered as a tear fell down her eye.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted Naruto dashing at a new level of speed thrusting his hand into Kakashi's stomach.

"I will end you and then no one will suffer anymore." He said in a dead tone before grabbing the cyclops man hair with his foot and tossing him. "Do everyone a favor and die." He continued to smash the jounin's limbs making him cry out in pain.

"Naruto stop this you're not in your right mind!" shouted Kakashi only to scream more as Naruto steps on his chest rubbing his weird leg with the intent to destroy his rib cage.

"Naruto stop! I don't know what's going, but your taking this too far!" Pakkun shouted as the ningen took their positions circling the blond.

"You would defend a murderer and torturer. Believing his word is law as he is kami himself, showing up late, demeaning others, reading pornography in front of others and using innocents as bait. You dare call this excuse for a man your master?" Naruto asked kicking the cyclops again.

Pakkun for his part didn't have time to consider Naruto's words and instead nodded at his companions who all pounced at Naruto only for him to disappear in a blur before all 8 of them found themselves being pounded into the ground. Pakkun looked around seeing Naruto twitching his neck before draggin Kakashi away. All of the ningen were too hurt and helpless leaving them all one option, return to the summoning realm.

Anko soon woke up and noticed Merlin was stunned looking at the battle, the snake mistress stood up and was in shock as she saw that the Yondaime's head was heavily battered and turned into a crater. She looked down and saw Kakashi's dogs were injured before poofing away. Turning her head more she could see Naruto in some weird transformation continuing to hurt Kakashi who was practically crippled. She found her strength and jumped down to assist.

Anko fired several snakes only for them to be burned by purplish black flames before they ever had the chance to poof back, Naruto turned away from Kakashi and looked at Anko with dead eyes. "You should have stayed asleep or at the very least, mind your business." he said in a cold emotionless tone.

Anko stayed silent and continued to attack Naruto using hand to hand only to have both her hands grabbed before having her head smashed in with his. Anko quickly recovered with a roundhouse kick only for it to be grabbed and slowly burned before being tossed into the onto the crater. Refusing to give up, the special jounin fired more snakes from her sleeve jacket only for Naruto to appear behind her before grabbing her by the back of the head and slamming it into the ground. The Dragon Sin soon started repeatedly stomping on the wounded woman's back making her scream in pain.

Suddenly he stopped and saw Anko continued to scream in pain as the curse mark on her shoulder started to burn and light up, "You've done it now! I may hate that bastard, but for once I'm going to have to use his shitty gift!" she yelled as her body started turning another color as her hair grew rapidly.

Anko grinned and laughed maniacally trying to claw at Naruto only for the blond to grab her neck and start beating her repeatedly before slamming her into the wall followed by several dozen punches to her chest. Anko soon started screaming in pain as her curse mark continued to grant her more strength at the price of her health, sadly this became pointless as she was being pummeled. Anko fell down after Naruto stopped delivering blows, she soon grunted in more pain as the curse mark rescinded.

**(End of Song)**

"Please... please stop... I didn't mean to... AHHH!" Anko screamed as she was pulled by her hair and looked Naruto in the eye.

"I know you were working with Kakashi!" Anko winced knowing she couldn't avoid this, "Where the hell are my aunts!" Anko whimpered and tried to look away only to be slapped, "I won't ask again! Now tell me!" Anko attempted to move away only to have her nose broken. "Well!?" He asked loudly again as Anko failed to hide her tears.

Naruto was ready to strike the crying woman again only to feel his arm being restrained by a rope made of energy, "Naruto stop this! Don't be the demon they see you!"

He turned to see Merlin looking at him with a sad look, "NO! Not until she tells me where Margaret and Veronica are!" he shouted ready to break his restraint and beat the snake mistress.

"Naruto stop this at once! Gowther broke into her memory earlier after she tried to kidnap me!" Naruto's head snapped at the sorceress, "That kurenai lady took her team and your teammates with her to guard them at training ground seven where the logs are at. Gowther gave me the details when I apprehended her."

Naruto merely grabbed Anko and Kakashi before sprouting his wings, "Thank you Merlin." he said taking off leaving her behind.

'Naruto, what happened to you to enter this state?' Merlin wondered biting her lip.

_Training ground seven_

Margaret started slowly opening her eyes and looked around to see herself outside, as she tried to move only to find herself restrained to some object by rope. She looked around and widened her eyes in fear seeing her sister Veronica tied to a pole with her mouth taped shut. Margaret attempted to call out to her younger sister only for her voice to be muffled, likely by another piece of tape.

"I-I-I'm r-really s-sorry a-about this." Margaret turned to see a girl no older than Naruto's age with pupiless eyes and blueish hair poking her fingers together. "I-I'm s-sure K-kurenai s-sensie had a reason for this." she said continuing to look nervous.

"Hinata stop talking to the prisoner!" the girl eeped as they both turned to a boy with a dog on his head standing next to a raven haired boy.

"Yeah, we have to wait for Kakashi and Kurenai and guard these two before the dobe shows up." said the raven haired boy.

Margaret attempted to struggle against her bindings before a crimson eyed woman in a provocative dress showed up.

"Ma'am I'm sorry I had to drag the two of you out here against your will, but this is really important. I need to speak with your nephew and it's an important that I along with my colleague talk with him about sensitive topics." said the crimson eyed woman.

"So how long until the dobe shows up?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, I want to see Sasuke-Kun pummel the baka!" said a pink haired girl in a red dress.

Before the crimson eyed woman spoke up, a loud crash was heard behind them and they could see a mangled cyclops next to a heavily battered woman in trench coat bleeding from her mouth.

"Anko! Kakashi!" shouted the red eyed woman before suddenly another crash landed near the crater.

As the dust lifted, everyone was horrified by the new figure.

"You have committed the greatest sin and now you will be punished with eternal damnation." said a sickly raspy voice.

'Naruto?' thought Margaret in fear seeing her nephew in his current state.

"Now behold my wrath!" Naruto shouted as his clothes were replaced by a vest made of darkness revealing his muscles while his legs were covered in it as well while his demon rank was shown on his forehead.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - The 1)**

"Everyone get in to position!" Kurenai ordered. "Naruto you better stand down now!" Naruto ignored the order as he growled and disappearing.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan to all three tomoe, "Where the hell is the dobe!?" he yelled before finding a fist in the back of his skull sending him into the ground.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled only to find a foot grabbing her large forehead lifting her into the air.

"All your good for is shrieking! Useless!" he shouted sending her back into the ground.

"Your in my range Naruto-Kun, you should have surrendered!" Hinata cried out activating her Byakugan and running towards Naruto using the gentle fist stance.

**"8 Trigrams 64 palms!" **she shouted hitting him where all his tenketsu points should have been. Sadly she focused too much on him being a target to notice that all his points are no longer seen. **"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32..." **Hinata was interrupted as she took a punch directly in the face giving her a cut near the eye.

"You've grown weaker." Hinata winced at the comment, "You were strong and stood proud for your principals. Now you turn your back on a fellow nin, one who taught you strength since the beginning and now you blindly follow your sensei even if it means putting innocents at risk. You are pathetic!" Hinata started crying before she looked up to see Kiba run at Naruto only to be grabbed by the neck and tossed into a tree.

Kiba recovered and took a quadrupedal stance while Akamaru transformed into Kiba initiating their beast clone jutsu. Kiba was laughing thinking he had Naruto this time since the blond wasn't going to use his wood release this time. Sadly for the dog boy, he found his face smashed by Naruto fist while Akamaru was sent flying into a tree, shattering the tree bark. Refusing to give up, he attempted to do his double headed wolf technique and charge at the blond. The Inuzuka smirked thinking victory was his only be covered in dark flames prompting him to stop the jutsu and put away the flames.

"Time to put this dog down for good!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared to punching Kiba multiple times in the chest making the Inuzuka heir vomited blood before passing out.

Naruto soon turned 180 degrees and fired more dark flames burning away an army of insects that were flying towards him and making Shino jump out and reveal himself. The bug user used his logic along with supporting data from his outdated information on Naruto's personality and skills, but decided to ignore that. The Aburame heir soon understood the punishment for not updating his information and relying mostly on brain over brawn.

"You are the parasite and I am the exterminator." Naruto whispered behind Shino scaring the boy before being struck by the two Narutos.

The one in the front exploded sending Shino flying into the second Naruto who caught Shino and slammed him into the ground. Naruto remained impassive before turning as he heard the sounds of chirping birds.

**"Chidori!"** Sasuke yelled charging at the blond. Naruto merely stood there waiting for the attack arrive only to stick his hand up catching Sasuke's hand crushing his hand forcing him to scream as he fell to his knees in pain as the chidori dissipated.

"Your hate makes you weak, you lie to yourself, you rely on what makes your so called noble clans strong, you will see death before actually becoming strong. When the times comes, you **will** become the last Uchiha." Naruto said holding Sasuke up against a tree and repeatedly punching the Uchiha until he blacked out and tossed him to the side.

"That's far enough Naruto!" the Dragon sin snapped his head to see Kurenai holding Margaret by with a kunai to her neck, "I will end her life, so stand down!" Kurenai threatened.

The genjutsu mistress ignored Margaret's muffled pleads before coughing rapidly as Naruto's eyes started to turn red as his KI was raised. Shino jumped out from his hiding space with several bug clones running at Naruto only for the bugs feeling the KI causing them to explode and fly back into Shino's body. Shino for his part was confused until he felt a vine grab his leg and drag him around the ground before the vines lifted him up and restrained his arms along with his chakra.

"The fly is caught by the spider, now for the spoiled princess." Naruto said making more vines sprout and grab the crying Hyuga heiress and lift her upside down next to Shino. "Now for the mongrel." Kiba's unconscious body along with Akamaru were tied to the trees by the vines.

Kurenai kept a good grip on Margaret's binded arms while keeping her kunai close to her neck, "Naruto, I'm not kidding around! If you don't..."

"If you don't release my aunt you can find yourself responsible for the deaths of three clan heirs." Naruto interrupted making Kurenai flinch as the vines tightened around Hinata's neck making her cry out in pain.

"Hinata!" Kurenai cried out, the genjutsu mistress put herself on a difficult ground. First she kidnapped innocent in hopes of talking to Naruto about Kushina and getting her out of her sentence while knocking some sense into the boy's selfishness, now Kakashi must have awakened something in Naruto. From the looks of it, it might not be the demon fox trapped inside of him, but something just as powerful. No matter what, one wrong move and several people will die all becaue she listened to Kakashi's plan and dragged her genin team into this.

Kurenai hoped to use more threats to force him to surrender, she moved her kunai closer to her neck avoiding any vital areas, but sensitive enough to draw blood. Just as she made contact with the skin, something inside her, her sudden intent to do it forced her body to freeze. Then suddenly some kind of pain throbbed inside her hands forcing her to drop the kunai then let go of Margaret who was struggling. The jounin fell back letting Margaret almost drop only for Naruto to catch her.

Naruto untied Margaret and carefully removed her gag giving her a better chance to breathe, "Aunt Margaret, are you ok?" he asked.

"Naruto, what has happened to you?" Margaret asked ignoring his question.

"This is what happens when my patience reaches its boiling point." he answered helping his aunt up while holding her, "Aunt Margaret, I need you to untie aunt Veronica. Take my sword." he said handing Lostvayne to Margaret.

Margaret looked unsure as she felt her hands touch the handle, but then she turned to her sister who was still unconscious then towards her kidnapper who was struggling to move. She nodded at Naruto before running to free Veronica from the log. Kurenai struggled to move as she pulled out another kunai in hopes of at throwing it at either Margaret who was running or Naruto who was slowly approaching her.

Then suddenly, her arm forced her to drop the kunai as he walked closer, "Naruto I'm sorry for taking this too far! We can both walk away from this and pretend nothing happened! Just let Hinata and the others go!" she pleaded.

Naruto suddenly stopped before turning to see Sasuke and Sakura looking worse for ware trying to strike him, "I see the hatred in your heart still spreads. You will never grow strong let alone land a hit on me." he said coldly before back handing his teammates into the ground.

Kurenai could vaguely notice the kanji on the side of his neck for "jiai", she didn't understand why it suddenly appeared, but just as she stood up her body was paralyzed again.

"Shadow possession success!" Kurenai knew those words anywhere, but it didn't stop there.

"Mind body disturbance technique!" Kurenai soon lost consciousness and control of her body.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" Kurenai was grabbed by a large hand keeping her in place.

"Good work guys, Naruto we got... things... under... control?" Asuma appeared and dropped the cigarette from his mouth seeing Naruto's appearance.

**(End of Song)**

"No we're not done here yet!" Naruto said pushing Asuma to the way before ripping Choji's fingers off of Kurenai.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Choji asked.

"We're done here baka, Kurenai is going to get what she deserves!" Ino yelled out while she and Shikamaru maintained their jutsus keeping Kurenai paralyzed.

Naruto for his part raised Kurenai by her neck before powering up some flames in his fingers and shoved them into Kurenai's abdomen making her choke up some blood. Suddenly her skin turned pale as the chakra network in her body revealed showing all points were slowly being closed off. Finally her hands were clenched into fists revealing a strange tribal like mark on her hands (Meliodas initial demon mark).

He tossed her down at that point before trying to walk away only to pass out. Team 8 was released from their binds and the two conscious ones ran to the side of their sensei. Before anyone spoke up, Ban arrived in a circle of flames while Gilthunder arrived in a spark of lightning along side Griamore and Howzer.

"What the hell happened here?" Ban asked approaching Naruto who's darkness was slowly calming back down to its base form.

"I believe I can answer that." everyone turned to see Merlin floating down with several ANBU on her tail. "What we have here is a kidnapping attempt turned into an accident. From what Gowther was able to tell me Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuhi were attempting to talk to Naruto about their respective sensei and trying to discourage him enough into forgiving his parents and hoping it would free them both from their house arrest. I'm not sure what Kakashi did, but he awakened something inside Naruto prompting him to take the strongest form his wrath can grant him." Merlin explained.

One of the ANBU spoke up, "Despite seeing his dangerous form, we have to agree this incident would have never happened had this kidnapping never happened. We will have to take the three jounin to TI, as for the genin, we'll have to take them in for questioning. Asuma you're dismissed and I suggest some of you take this kid to a doctor and have someone check out his mental health." the ANBU team started taking the bodies then disappeared.

"So anyone mind explaining the kid's new look?" Asuma asked trying to light another cigarette.

"He's going through puberty really late, why do you think he barely grew a foot within the past couple of months?" Ban asked getting a snicker from the remaining genin while Asuma face faulted. "In other words, this is a family thing and as his adoptive father he needs a hospital." he said picking up Naruto before disappearing in a circle of flames.

"I need to stop smoking these things." Asuma said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Veronica started opening her eyes, "Margaret? What happened?" she asked her sister as the Holy Knights approached.

"We were kidnapped, I don't know how or when, but Naruto saved us." Margaret answered getting a smile.

"Then where is he, my little nephew deserves a big hug for being a hero." Veronica chuckled trying to stand on her own.

"Veronica, I think you should stay seated for this one. I believe everyone should listen to this one." Margaret said.

Margaret then explained the situation of how she woke to find herself along with Margaret tied to the wooden poles as they were kidnapped by ninja from the village hoping to draw Naruto out. She then explained Naruto arriving in his strange transformation and practically destroyed the jonin and genin without a sweat or sign of fatigue. What worried her was the energy he flared that created all the fear and tension on the battlefield causing Kurenai to stiffen before being hit with some kind of technique right before Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

"Damn it, if I was there none of this would have happened!" Gil berated himself.

"Gil this isn't your fault. We couldn't have predicted our capture." Margaret tried to reason.

"No lady Margaret, if only one or more of us were with you, you wouldn't have been captured and Naruto wouldn't have relied on his wrath." Griamore objected.

"It's my fault, if I had payed attention while we were alone in the village streets, we wouldn't have been knocked out." Veronica spoke up feeling useless. Since she lost her mind during the exams and lost control of her emotions while visiting Elizabeth, she's been questioning her worth as a warrior.

Howzer decided to change the subject, "Guys none of this matters now, what matters is Naruto was attacked and had to rely on that power Meliodas left him making him lose some control of his mind. We should find Ban and make sure he feels ok."

"Howzer's right, the two of you are safe, so we have to make sure our nephew is fine." Gil said getting several nods.

Merlin for her part was biting her lip over what had happened and was going over ideas on how to prevent an incident happening again, the previous time she had to split the power when Meliodas attempted to save Elizabeth and before that, Danafor was destroyed and turned into a sinkhole. However, as that may have been a concern, her heart started to beat faster worrying about Naruto's mental health since he didn't have the experience to handle this level of stress like Meliodas has.

_Three days later_

The grandson of Meliodas awakened with impaired vision, finding himself in his bed with a massive headache and bad case of nausea. He looked around before noticing the blond woman in the shape of a little girl in a white dress.

"Mom..." he muttered.

Elaine's eyes started to twitch before opening her eyes, "N-Nar-Naruto!" she cried out hugging the boy, "Naruto we were so worried! Margaret and Veronica would come every few hours and ask how you were. Ban wouldn't leave your room for your day and I was worried about you not getting your dinner! Gowther would always poke hoping to wake you up and then Hawk would try to talk to you as if you were awake! Merlin would also refuse to leave! I'm so happy your awake!" she cried onto his chest.

"Mom, I love you, but could you keep it down? I feel a bit sick." Naruto said in a raspy voice.

Elaine nodded, "I'm going to get your father and we'll cook you a nice meal." she said running out the door.

Naruto merely sighed trying to remember what happened during his fight, "You know I refused to leave your side."

Naruto turned to see Merlin walking out of the wall, likely from some kind of camouflage spell, "Good to know beautiful women worry about me." he said receiving a blush.

Merlin sat by Naruto, "You had me worried mister! Do you know how unstable assault mode is? What it does to your mind? How it could have affected other people around you?" she continued to rant.

"What the hell is assault mode?" he asked interrupting her rant.

Merlin looked confused, "The technique you used to during your fate with Kurenai and your teammates. Don't you remember your transformation?" she asked.

"No, I remember fighting Kakashi and then he did his genjutsu where he put me into a nightmare. I saw so many things and I started losing it when this voice tried to set me free and commanded me to unleash grandpa's wrath. I don't remember anything, but darkness and a pain surrounding my body." Naruto explained getting a worried look.

Ban soon arrived with a hot plate in his hands, "Naruto! What the hell were you thinking going on your own like that!? And why are you alone with your girlfriend in here!?" he yelled.

"G-girlfriend?" Merlin stuttered.

"Ban, please don't yell. Naruto just woke up and he says he feels sick." Elaine said in an innocent tone making Ban calm down.

"Alright, boy you have some explaining to do. Like what happened when you lost control of your powers?" Ban asked handing Naruto his meal.

"All I really remember is Kakashi's genjutsu, what I saw was..."

_Flashback Kakashi's genjutsu_

Naruto was alone in the dark, "Hello! Where am I!? Dad!? Mom!? Howzer!? Oh shoot, sorry I mean chopped liver!"

"No one, but me little dragon." Naruto turned to see the beautiful Boar Sin of Gluttony. "Miss me?"

"Merlin-Chan!" he yelled out trying to reach her only for the woman to raise her hand to block him.

"What is that? Did you call me "Chan"? Is that your sign of affection?" she asked turning her smile into a frown.

"Yeah Merlin-Chan, I thought you wanted to give me a chance?" Naruto asked only to hear the woman laugh.

"Oh you hopeless fool, you're like Escanor, except at least he's competent and willing to learn how to control himself. Honestly I'm not the girl who breaks hearts after using boys like you as a play thing. So you might as well scram, I have no use for you, goodbye." Merlin said coldly before disappearing.

"Merlin wait! You can't abandon me!" Naruto shouted out.

"Forget about her, like us we'll forget about you." Naruto turned to see Ban and Elaine.

"Mom, dad!" he called out.

"Oh look sweety, the poor orphan with a sob story thinks we owe him enough to make us call him our son." Ban said making Naruto feel sad.

"Don't be so rude Ban, he helped us so he's entitled to believe whatever fantasy he wants. It won't matter once we let go of him." Elaine said laughing.

"Mom, you don't mean that do you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"As if I would be anyone's mother, let alone a filthy street orphan. Thank you for saving my hubby and bringing me back, but we'll be on our way." Elaine said with a smug look.

"Come on Elaine, let this impostor of the captain wallow in his filthy village." Ban said as the pair walked away into the darkness.

"Dad wait! You can't mean all that!" he yelled out trying to run after them.

After running aimlessly for several minutes he bumped into someone, "Hey let me help you there."

Naruto looked to see a friendly face, "Escanor! You have to help me, mom, dad, and Merlin are acting weird and just left me alone!" Naruto tried to explain getting a laugh.

"Don't worry Naruto, we're all here to help." Escanor said in a friendly tone.

"Yes little brother, we'll never leave you on your own." Naruto turned to see Gowther coming in riding Hawk.

"You'll be a-ok." Hawk said with a makeshift thumbs up.

Naruto ran to hug them all only to phase through them, when he turned back, his eyes widen as he was horrified by the sight. Hawk was burned to bits, Gowther was decapitated and while his body destroyed and Escanor laid dead as several hundred chains pierced his body while he was in his muscular form. Among them were the Holy Knights he called friends with Margaret dressed in royal garb standing next to Veronica who was dressed for war.

"Look, you forgot another big sis." Veronica said drawing her sword.

"Yes the spawn of the man who killed my sister Elizabeth. Gilthunder please kill him so I do not have to bare that painful reminder." Margaret said emotionless.

"Hold still I'll make it quick!" Gil yelled firing lightning at Naruto who dodged it all while the rest of the knights started surrounding him.

Eventually all of them dog piled him leaving Griamore and Howzer to restrain him on the ground while Margaret approached him and looked down on him with a face missing remorse.

"How do you plead child of the demon clan?" Margaret asked coldly.

"Aunt Margaret, what the hell are you doing? Why did you guys kill Escanor and everyone else?" Naruto asked trying to force Griamore and Howzer of of him.

"Guilty it is demon child. Veronica execute him!" Margaret ordered getting a nod from her sister.

"Aunt Veronica stop!" Veronica ignored him ready to impale him only to be smacked away by a giant hammer.

"Get away from him!" Naruto turned to see Diane swinging at the nights before grabbing Naruto and placing him in her chest. "Don't worry Naruto, aunt Diane is here and she won't let the mean Holy Knights get you!" she yelled making a run for it.

"After her! I want them both dead!" Margaret yelled as Diane continued to run avoiding all the spears, arrows, and magical attacks.

"Almost... there... AHHH!" Diane fell dropping Naruto. "Naru...to... run! AHHH!" Diane yelled in pain as Jericho arrived wearing some provocative armor revealing her cleavage and legs.

"You like what you see brat! I'm not the obstinate little girl you usually see! You're fighting a real woman!" Jericho then stabbed Diane in the shoulder making her cry out in pain before slashing her face and using the blood on her sword to wipe on her lips like lipstick.

"Naruto... please run..." Diane whispered before being kicked in the face several more times.

"Shut up!" Jericho yelled making Naruto feel enraged.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto charged at "woman" with Lostvayne and engaged her in battle.

"No ambition, no strength, no love, no direction, all of it was fake and you chose to live in a fantasy. What purpose do you have fishcake? Why don't you act like a dog and d... *squelch* you went for it... I guess I as wrong... you do have some ambition... and I was right about... another thing... you really are... a... a... a demon." Jericho said as Naruto looked down with wide eyes seeing Lostvayne impaled inside of Jericho's chest just before the sacred treasure fell apart into dust.

"No, no I didn't mean to... Diane..." Naruto dropped the rest of the sand of what was left of Lostvayne and ran to the down giant.

"Naruto... no matter... what... I... I... love you... it's just... you.. a-and K-King... now..." Diane said closing her eyes letting her injuries get the better of her.

"No, no, NO! Diane wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Naruto pleaded shaking Diane's corpse.

"Get away from her!" Naruto dodge several knives flying towards him.

"Uncle King?" Naruto asked seeing the floating fairy glare daggers at him as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't call me that! You let Diane die!" he yelled.

"No King! Diane was trying to help me and then Jericho..." he was interrupted as he took a stab to the shoulder.

"Liar, you just sat there and watched her being beaten and stabbed and when you killed Jericho you just watched her die!" King yelled.

"King just listen to me!" Naruto yelled back as he took several stabs from Chastiefol.

"Why should I? A demon like you doesn't deserve to live!" Naruto suddenly blinked at the demon comment and reopened his eyes to find his hand turned claw inside of King's stomach.

"No King! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I can't lose you too!" King just stared at Naruto with a look fo shock and betrayal before sliding off of his hand and loudly falling.

Naruto soon fell onto his knees gripping his head as tears fell out his eyes.

_**This is not real child. Do not be fooled!**_

"Who's there?" Naruto asked soon finding himself surrounded by darkness.

_**Once a proud and noble king. Watching over my people. We lived in prosperity and you are my descendant,**_

"A King? Are you related to my grandparents?" Naruto asked receiving a dark chuckle.

**_Of course child, I am your great grandfather in a way, your lineage makes you my heir._**

"Grandpa Bartra is that you? Are you really here?"

_**FOOL, I AM NO PATHETIC HUMAN! DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THE FATHER OF THE WOMAN THAT MANIPULATED MY ELDEST SON!**_

"Then if you're not related to granny Elizabeth, then you can't be this supreme deity person either." the voice laughed again.

_**Yes child, you are much closer. Now who am I?**_

"There's only one person. You can show yourself, DEMON KING!"

_**HAHAHAHAHA, so you wish to see the face of your grandfather my child. Very well.**_

From the shadows formed a man several stories tall, a bearded man with heavy armor and headpiece in the shape of horns carrying a blade with a cape made from darkness on his back.

"So your the Demon King?" Naruto asked giving the sense that he was unimpressed only to make the man chuckle.

_**Of course child, not only that but I am your grandfather as well and last but not least, your predecessor! HAHAHAHA!**_

"Predecessor, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked hearing the man laugh again.

_**Who else but you boy? My son may have abandoned our ways in a petty attempt to unify everyone for the sake of piece, but compared to my other child and that false demon Mael, you are the only one worthy of such a prestigious title. Why be clan head of an endangered clan who was considered prestigious just because they can draw on paper better than anyone else? Why settle with one pretty woman when many would throw themselves at you? Should you grow tired or break any of them, there will be plenty more who are willing to die just to have physical contact with you. I want YOU to be the next Demon King.**_

"Spare me the sales pitch. Why should I consider your offer? You already have another son who's alive."

_**Zeldris is loyal to a fault, but he is weak and is a disappointment. An archangel of all people managed to join the ranks of my elite guard and Zeldris was still the weaker one who only proved how much of a disappointment he was. I will NOT have a weak demon carry on the title as my successor. You however, you are strong, you have potential, all you need is the right motivation.**_

"Yeah, take the offer and shove it up your ass old man."

_**I see so you would prefer to remain weak, so be it. This may have been a world of illusion meant for the opposition to break you, but what you see will become reality.**_

The darkness soon became a bright light before adjusting to Konoha square, Everyone started to gather to the center where Tsunade was wearing the kage robes and hat while Jiraiya and Minato were standing with their arms crossed keeping arrogant smirks on their faces.

"People of Konoha, it is time for us to kill the demon in order to begin the cleansing! No more shall we be weak and cower under the demon for it's powers! Now we will kill its followers and establish a new world order!" Tsunade yelled out receiving cheers from the crowd. "Bring out the traitors!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he could see Margaret, Veronica and Diane all being marched while Ban was being restrained by several chains covered in seals. King and Elaine were kept in cages. All made their way to where Tsunade was standing, the first three women were forced to wear a noose.

_**Who you side with no longer matters to me, but to them, they will see you as a threat and all those you love will be killed.**_

"Stop it..."

"Let these individuals be made an example for defying my will of fire!" Tsunade shouted getting more cheers as she was ready to pull the lever only to take a knife to the hands as she reached for it.

Naruto looked to see Gilthunder and the rest of the knights and sins make a stand.

"Stop it..."

"Forces of Liones save the princesses!" Gil shouted as the remaining knights and sins charged into battle.

"Stop it..."

Gil led from the front as he pierced through many shinobi, Escanor found himself knocking over several oversized Akimichi, Jericho and Guila cut down several genin who got in the way. Every knight played a role as Merlin and Gowther ran to the execution stand fighting the sannin and former hokage while the fairies can be seen flying over the village's sky.

"Show no mercy!"

"Send these jerks packing!"

"For King Harlequin!"

Diane was freed first by the fairies who grew and started helping Escanor fight the Akimichi clan members. As the fight progressed, the knights started taking losses. Root ANBU started to arrive and started cutting down the supporting fairies and went after the Holy Knights who were distracted.

_**I can feel your anger, let your hate control you**_

"Stop it..."

Jericho soon felt a blade go through her chest before she fell hitting her face into the ground, Guila saw the only to take a kunai to the throat, Griamore was soon surrounded and kept swinging at everyone until he was burned with several fire jutsus, Howzer looked worse for ware and took a heavy does of electricity to his spine, Slader could be seen being having his chakra drained before being forced to kill himself by the Nara clan's jutsu.

"Stop it..."

The demon king laughed as Diane was soon surrounded while Escanor was being restrained by several dozen Yamanaka's performing their mind body disturbance jutsu. Ban was slowly being absorbed into a seal by Kushina and Minato who were trying to place him inside one of their children again. The shinobi ran to King and Elaine's cages and started trying to light them on fire. The sound of a loud slash grabs Naruto's attention revealing GIl on the ground trying to block sword slashes from reaching Margaret with the latter falling on top of the former after losing too much blood. Veronica can be seen trying to run from the villagers and shinobi calling for the demon's death, Naruto could never wipe away the moment he saw those tears in her eyes as she screamed that she wasn't a demon and begged to be left alone.

"Stop it..."

Merlin was restraining several people with perfect cubes and was too busy to hear the sound of chirping.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Merlin couldn't sense the presence among all the other ones.

Naruto ran at full sprint trying to stop it.

_**Yes run, understand how futile it is and when you understand embrace your hate! Let your wrath blossom!**_

Merlin only now realizing what happened when everything turned cold and silent, everything was frozen and she looked at Naruto with eyes soon to be filled with tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at the boy before gripping the hole that was created below her chest. Naruto caught her limp body before looking up at the man, the arrogant smiling man wearing a mask to hide his crimes and stupid hair that pointed him out.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!"

_**Yes let it take over my grandchild! Awaken to your birthright! Tell these humans who are the slaves and who the true masters are!**_

Naruto's body soon began to be covered in shrouds of darkness before the whole village began to shake. His eyes were devoid of life and he began let his hate take over causing the entire world around him to burn and fall apart.

Then suddenly, he opened his eyes to find the cyclops looking at him, shaking in fear. Now was the time to put the filthy creature in his place.

_End of flashback_

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Sin of Wrath)**

Naruto soon found himself in his father's chest silently crying while Elaine and Merlin shared worried glances.

"That bastard, I just want to transform so I can get my hands on him!" Ban shouted while holding his son in a tight embrace.

Elaine flinched at how loud he got as she saw the red chakra forming a tail behind him, "Ban please, you can't let your anger get the better of you." she pleaded.

Merlin for her part was worried about how Naruto awakened to the strongest stage of wrath she was aware of, then her thoughts came back to her death in the illusion being his trigger. She didn't know his feelings for the sin of Gluttony were that strong. The only thing she could do was talk him into splitting his wrath so he could train into using it again.

'Big sis sis, what would you do if you were here?' Merlin wondered.

"I know Elaine, but the idea of that bastard pisses me off. First he tried to kill him when he was "experimenting" on his jutsus, then he kidnaps his only family just to threaten him into getting those bastards free from punishment. I don't care what anyone says, if anyone deserved to die during my rampage it should have been that cyclops!" Ban said making Elaine gasp.

"I understand your hate Ban, but Naruto needs a caring father figure. He needs to be nurtured, not surrounded with the idea of hate." Elaine countered.

Ban sighed knowing he was scaring his wife, "I'm sorry, but I just can't handle seeing him like this." he would always remember those days Naruto would come and visit Ban before he learned how to let him out of the seal, then came the days when he was out and Naruto would come home crying rely on Ban as a safe space.

After a few minutes of letting Naruto vent out, he passed out and went back to sleep leaving the group to contemplate what to do next.

**(End of Song)**

_Later that night_

Merlin was sitting around in her lab preparing a concoction to prepare for Naruto's wrath should it try to flare on its own again. Then she would have to consider her relationship with Naruto. He was a sweet boy really, but she can't put on a charade and pretend to love him no matter how slight the chance of their relationship would work. The safety of others has to come first, if something were to happen to her or he sees her in any form of danger, the results could be catastrophic.

'I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know if this is a little crush like I had with Meliodas or if it really is love. You're too young anyways and I can't have you entering assault mode again, because I could barely contain Meliodas the last time he did it.' Merlin thought even though for some reason her heart started to tug.

Merlin massaged her temples knowing this was going to be a long and sensitive talk tomorrow morning.

_The next day, a plot of land near outside the village_

Naruto's clones can be seen drawing on the ground before taking their positions, meanwhile Elaine was floating around the real Naruto giving him a pout.

"Naruto you just woke up! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Elaine yelled.

"And after a millenia you and uncle King should have grown your wings." Naruto countered making his mother furious.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"Mom, calm down. I won't do this alone, besides my clones are juiced up for this." Naruto said unable to convince the fairy.

"That's not the point Naruto. I worry about you and Merlin said that power was unstable and it's going to strain your body, so I don't want you building a mansion the day after you wake up." Elaine reasoned.

"Yeah, but dad is healing since I didn't entirely release him from my body." Naruto said making Elaine fume.

Suddenly Diane can be seen making her way towards the pair, "Diane!" Elaine called out getting the giant's attention.

"Oh hi Elaine, Naruto! What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Naruto here want to build his mansion house the day after he woke up." Elaine answered while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that's right, Naruto Merlin was the one who was worried the most after Margaret and Veronica. She says using the captain's power like that could strain your body and mind." Diane warned.

"But if I rest more, I won't be able to add the pool to the mansion." Naruto whined.

"What's a pool?" Diane asked.

"It's like a small body of water people use to swim in and play party games in. It's not like a bathtub or hot spring since you'll need a shower after your done, but it's great for relaxing on hot days." Diane's eyes beamed with stars at the idea.

"Wow really?" Naruto nodded, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Diane you're supposed to be a responsible aunt." Elaine said making Diane smile sheepishly.

"Aw come on Elaine, I bet you'd enjoy a day in the pool too!" Diane complained getting an annoyed glare from Elaine.

"Bet you'd have fun being half naked and wet with dad." Naruto whispered in Elaine ear making her blush at the perverted images.

"You're on thin ice mister!" she yelled while Naruto laughed at her red face.

"Oh well, you guys can start with the foundation." Naruto ordered his clones who started wearing hard hats for some reason.

Just as Elaine was continuing to reprimand Naruto, Merlin made an appearance and walked up to the group, "Excuse me Naruto I..."

"Holy crap! Merlin where the hell did you come from!? You scared me half to death!" Naruto yelled jumping away showing genuine fear.

Elaine and Diane laughed at how jumpy he got while Merlin blushed, "She wasn't that quiet Naruto." Diane chuckled.

"Serves you right. Merlin is likely here to tell you to go back to bed." Elaine said.

"Wait why are you out of bed? You could be tearing every muscle in your body just standing!" Merlin shouted before taking a deep breath, "Anyways, Naruto I needed to talk to something in private if you don't mind."

Elaine and Diane nodded, "We'll be nearby if you need us." Diane said.

The pair moved away just as Merlin grabbed Naruto's hand and moved them behind the clones who were carefully using earth manipulation to dig the ground open before using the mokuton to build the foundation. Naruto could tell Merlin was feeling uneasy and rather nervous, and regret?

Merlin finally found a good private spot, "Naruto, by now you should have noticed your wrath has been activated on impulse, but it only grows when you rely on your emotions." Naruto nodded, "Anyways, I was thinking about your illusion and what images you saw that prompted you to enter assault mode. So I've come to a plan to controlling your wrath so last night's incident cannot happen again."

"Really? That's great Merlin, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked feeling excited.

Merlin sighed at his antics, "FIrst step is I need to split your power." Naruto looked down for a second, "It won't forever, this happened once with Meliodas and he was ready to turn Liones into a sinkhole without realizing it."

"Okay Merlin, but will I get my power back?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I couldn't contain his wrath myself so I had to send it to Jenna and Zaneri who were just druids at the time, so hopefully those two are willing take on the task again." Merlin explained.

"I'll summon them later." Naruto said.

"Good, now next we'll have set some kind of training schedule for controlling it and those two will likely put you through the same thing Meliodas went through. Trust me it will seem like a painful eternity, but in the end it will all be worth it." Merlin continued.

"Will it hurt a lot?" Naruto asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Just emotionally from what I've been told." Merlin answered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Beside your one of the strongest people I know and you'll get through this." she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back before embracing her closely, after a moment Naruto gave her some space before slowly moving his lips toward Merlin, 'No Naruto, you'll only make this worse on yourself. Please take this gently.' she internally pleaded.

Just as he was making physical contact, she placed two fingers on his mouth before pushing him away and giving him a sad look, "Naruto, this will be difficult for you." she said in a low voice.

"What is it Merlin?" he asked feeling worried about what she was hiding.

"Naruto, I can't completely guarantee this will work, but I have to try." she took a deep breath before looking him in the eye, "Naruto, whatever feelings you have for me, I need you to break them."

"What? Merlin what do you mean break them off?" he asked.

"Naruto, to ensure you aren't a danger. We need to end whatever relationship we have." she answered.

"Merlin, don't be silly. Come on, I'm sure just splitting my power will be enough. Jenna and Zaneri will help me control my wrath and everything will be ok." Naruto reasoned with a bright smile.

"No Naruto, even when I split Meliodas's wrath, he would often be prompted to attack and activate his wrath the moment Elizabeth was in danger or when someone would touch his dragon handle." Merlin objected.

"Merlin... just say it... just say what you really mean. I told you to drop the mask and talk to me like a normal person." Naruto said as the shadows covered his eyes.

Merlin sighed again, "Naruto, what I am saying is we can't be together." Merlin grabbed his hands and felt them run cold, "Honestly, your a good boy and I'm sure you can make any girl happy. You caught my eye didn't you?" Merlin said with a weak smile.

"Yes, but I don't see why we can't work this out." Naruto said as the shadows covered his vision.

"I can't risk it Naruto, maybe this would work in a way. However, there's a lot you need to think about. For starters I'm too old for you, then there's our differences, you're loud and energetic while I'm calm and tranquil. I could go on, but I don't want you to see us as night and day." Merlin explained.

Naruto remained quiet, "I know this seems hard for you, but you have to understand that we didn't really have a chance. I'm not the type of girl to break hearts after using them like play things. I don't want you to feel like some toy that I could throw away at any time."

Naruto flinched at the last comment which didn't go unnoticed, "I'm sorry but..." Merlin was interrupted as she felt a chakra chain wrap around her waist pulling her close.

"Just stop Merlin, just stop. If you don't want to be with me, don't make up some excuse like my wrath getting out of control." Naruto said in a cold tone.

"No Naruto, this isn't some petty school girl break up. This it to keep you in line and from going insane again." Merlin tried to reason only to be pulled closer.

"Don't lie to me Merlin. Just tell me how you really feel." Naruto pleaded.

Merlin couldn't look at him in the eye, "It's as I told you, nothing more nothing less." she said trying to rip off the chains.

Naruto soon pulled her close, "Tell me Merlin and be honest, I don't like liars."

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked looking at him in surprise.

"Tell me, do you feel nothing after this?" Naruto asked.

Just as Merlin was about to question what he was going to do, she felt a pair of lips connect with hers, her eyes widened and she felt paralyzed. Her body was trapped and felt every joint in her body lock before finally releasing and smoothening out like a melted cone of ice cream. She decided to let her arms roam free as her leg went behind his while she rubbed the hands that Naruto placed around her cheeks before making them around his head and ruffling his hair. All thoughts and plans that went into her mind just disappeared. For a moment, Merlin did not care for what happened around the world and enjoyed the comfort of the boy... no man demonstrated his love for her.

Elaine and Diane both blushed at the affect while Elaine found herself covering Diane's mouth who wanted to squeal real badly at the cute sign of affection.

After a few minutes, Naruto broke off the kiss and let Merlin breathe, "What's your answer?" he asked keeping his low voice.

"Naruto I... I... my answer is..." it all went quiet for everyone except those who witnessed the kiss.

Elaine and Diane were also stunned by Merlin's answer.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 13 - A New Home

**Chapter 13 - A New Home**

_Several thousand years ago_

9 large orange tails smash the ground and a figure in red can be seen avoiding them. The owner of the 9 tails can be heard howling in discontent as it's opponent smirks before landing a giant blow to it's head. The creature howls in pain before it falls to it's side finally giving in to defeat. The beast growls as it's opponent walks closer with a shit eating grin.

"Mighty beast you call yourself? Your so scary you give hand shadows a bad name." chuckled the man.

**"Filthy human, how could I lose to a waste of space!? How could I lose to someone less significant than a dot on the map!? What power do you hold!? Tell me!" **screamed the creature.

"It ain't much, I'm just immortal and you're just an oversized orange dog with an inferiority complex. I'll let you do the math." grinned the victor of the fight.

**"Who are you?" **asked the creature getting a laugh from his opponent.

"It's rude to ask for one's name before introducing yourself you jackass." laughed the man.

**"Fine, I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox in your vocabulary. I am the strongest bijuu or the tailed beasts as you call them." **answered the fox now identified as Kurama.

"Ok, since you played nice I'll tell you my name. I'm Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed and I am proud to say I outfoxed the biggest and strongest fox." Ban taunted.

**"I may have lost the fight, but this will not be the end of me! I will not, I cannot allow my legacy to die!" **yelled the bijuu.

"Suck it up, I've killed real demons and you aren't one. You're just some fox that got high off of energy and grew too big." Ban said in a mocking tone.

**"I refuse to die! I will take you with me!" **yelled the fox as it began to bubble up.

"What the hell?" the energy began to spread and surround Ban making him choke on the air surrounding him. "You are such a sore loser! What's your big plan!?"

**"HAHAHA, I will live on, even if it means becoming one with a mongrel such as yourself. The might Kyuubi no Kitsune will live on to spread terror and fear to those who oppose me!" **laughed the fox as it started bursting and spread it's energy into Ban.

"Ban!" the Sin in question turned to see his best friend Meliodas running towards him only for the demonic energy to push him back.

"Captain get back I don't know what this stupid fox is doing, but it ain't good!" yelled Ban as the energy forced him onto his knees.

"Ban, don't worry I'll get you out!" Meliodas screamed running to his side.

"No captain don't AHHH! AHHHHH! LET ME GO YOU STUPID FOX!" Ban screamed as the energy lifted him into the air as the fox laughed.

"What did you do to him you bastard!?" Meliodas yelled at the fox.

**"I will live on is what is happening, your friend gets to become my new vessel. So says the true demon king!" **laughed the fox before Meliodas entered the basic stage of his darkness and destroyed the beast's remains with one final strike.

Meliodas calmed down before noticing Ban was still on his knees screaming in pain, "Ban!"

"Captain stay back!" ban yelled as he developed claws and his eyes turned into slits. "Captain, you have to regroup! You have to stop the commandments without me!" Ban soon developed a large snout as his body started to be covered in orange fur.

"I'm not leaving you! We're brothers and I won't leave you to suffer!" Meliodas yelled back.

"Captain, no matter what, be the hero... don't be the demon everyone sees you as... save Liones... save the group... tell Elizabeth you love her..." Ban began to go on all fours as his body started taking shape. "I would've died everyday for a thousand year too ya know. If it meant being with Elaine again, everything else could go to hell! Promise me you'll do all this before you save me AHHHH!" Ban yelled as he began to grow large and grew several tails.

"Ban... don't go..." Meliodas whispered, but no one was there to hear it.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

The beast stood tall and glared at Meliodas before swinging it's tails as the Dragon Sin. Meliodas remained hesitant and just stared at the creature that prepared a bijuudama with the intent to kill him. Meliodas merely stood there frozen in place at the fact he lost his best friend right in front of him.

_In modern day Konoha_

"And that's the last time I saw Meliodas. I could never forget the look of sadness in his eyes or when Elizabeth arrived just to save him from another one of my blasts. The look of fear on Elizabeth's face will be another thing that haunts me." Ban said while taking a drink from his mug.

In front of him, were the remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins, his son adoptive son Naruto, his wife Elaine laid her head on his lap listening to his story and finally the princesses of Liones with their eternal guardians the Holy Knights. All of them with looking at his story with reactions ranging from fear to sadness.

"After that you know the rest, I minded my own business until that bastard Madara took over my mind and I got sealed inside a red head, then I was put inside her grand niece, Naruto's former mother Kushina, then I got trapped inside my little fishcake here and despite all the pain I caused him for just existing. It was the best day of my life." Ban said trying to sound optimistic.

"Well Naruto, what about when you saved Ban?" Veronica asked.

"You know the story aunt Veronica, I was wondering around the old man's office until I found the file on my parents. After balling my eyes out, I had a dream where a pretty lady with silver hair and a pervert with a body of a child." everyone snickered at Meliodas's description, "Then they went on and told me about the missing family I had. Grandma Elizabeth for some reason thought not telling me about potentially burning my hand off using the summoning scroll and two years later, I find myself fighting a big scary fox." Naruto explained.

"What was the fight like Naruto?" Slader asked.

"Honestly, I practiced hiding my real emotions, but at the time I was ready to shit myself. I looked at the overgrown creature's face and he was smiling at me thinking I would let him out. After barely surviving, I used granny's **Let There Be Light** technique which purified Ban's fox form and turned him back." Naruto continued.

"So is it like the **purge **technique where you cleanse the soul of demonic influence?" Hendrickson asked after his long disappearance from several chapters ago.

"In a way, it can also help the dead pass on and was meant to get rid of the darkness that corrupted everyone influenced by the demon clan." Naruto answered.

"And from there that's how you came across us?" Hawk asked.

"I remember when Naruto was about 9 when we found you guys, he was jumping for joy and would bug his summon every hour of everyday for a month. After that, he would sit down and talk to you guys as if you were animate." Ban explained getting a few laughs at Naruto's expense.

"Then we went to look for aunt Margaret and Veronica in Liones, then we went to Suna to search for Escanor and Merlin-hime." Naruto said.

"Merlin-hime? Your calling her princess now?" Ban asked laughing.

Merlin for her part was enjoying using Naruto's lap as a pillow, "Is that what it means? I thought it was something more cute." Merlin said in a mock pout.

Naruto started to scratch his head sheepishly, "I'm doing the best I can Merlin. Why do you hate me?" he asked getting some laughs.

"You almost forgot my birthday, I told you I would be high maintenance if you wanted to pursue a relationship with me." Merlin teased.

"Hey, at the very least I'm giving you a better room now. It's better than that cramped lab you've been using." Naruto said getting a slap on the head.

"Hey, I appreciate my lab thank you very much." Merlin said with a frown.

"Oh that reminds me, who's excited to live in the new mansion?" Diane asked.

"I'm excited for the pool and all the other room Naruto promised to build!" Hawk shouted out.

"Yes, it would seem like a fine idea to finally get some new quarters and a room of my own. I can't stand my son's snoring anymore." Dreyfus said making Griamore hide his face.

"We have our own room and we can hear his and Howzer's snoring!" Jericho complained.

At this point everyone was in full blown argument about who is snoring. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_The next day_

To think, the construction of this building took only three weeks, the only issue was furnishing, but thanks to a certain Dragon Sin's surprise that would not matter. The mansion looked like an old style victorian mansion like the ones seen in the middle class districts of Camelot. Three stories high, only one door that the big guys like Griamore could fit through and the building itself was as wide as Hawk's mama. Speaking of, the pig's mother found herself making residence next to building while Naruto managed to hide her presence despite complaints of sudden earthquakes within the village.

Now the blond teen be seen out of his usual attire saying it was for some occasion, he opted to go with black pants with black dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a pink jacket with black diamonds and high color, he wore the jacket without putting the sleeves on and kept this chain on that would keep the jacket from falling off.

Everyone was standing by ready for whatever stunt or shenanigan he was going to pull out, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to your new castle, although it's actually a mansion, I could only do with what I had." Naruto said in a cheery voice.

King of all people clappped making the blond bow, "Now without further ado, _Calcifer!_" He sang as the door opened on its own prompting a girly scream.

"Margaret?"

"Matrona?"

"Della?"

"Lady Veronica?"

"Jericho?"

"Big sister? (Guila)"

"Diane?"

"Elaine?"

"Hime? (Merlin)"

"That wasn't me!" Shouted the collective voices of the females, everyone turned to Howzer who was hiding behind Hendrickson.

"Is the house haunted?" Howzer asked shaking.

"Howzer at one point I became a demon hybrid, Dreyfus was possessed by a commandment, Naruto holds Ban in his soul who became a demon like entity and we live in a world where children shoot lightning out of their asses. Would a ghost really be that threatening?" Hendrickson asked in a sarcastic tone making everyone sweat drop at Howzer's sudden fearfulness.

"I think I heard rumors of people summoning large talking animals like snakes and toads, then again Sir Hawk can also speak, so I see no need to fear the door." Margaret added.

"Yes, yes Howzer is a coward." Naruto Said.

"Hey!" Howzer yelled feeling insulted.

"Anyways, let me show you your new home." Naruto said walking in first revealing the entire interior rapidly building itself.

The main room was like the lobby of a hotel, the center was large carpeting followed by a large stairway with different paths. A chandelier can be seen in the middle of the ceiling along with different bag carriers.

"Hey Naruto, what was that thing you called, Calcifer was it?" Slader asked looking around.

"Calcifer is the sentient being I started working on just before the exams started. I was going to name it Mephisto, but I renamed it after mom and Diane dragged me to a movie theater." Naruto answered.

"You did what with him?" Ban asked Elaine who blushed meanwhile Diane's eyes became stars.

"It's just like that movie! The one about the girl who becomes an old lady and then there was this flame who was connected to the castle! And now the inside of the mansion is bigger than it looks on the outside!" Diane said with excitement in her voice.

"What?" King asked feeling confused.

"It's like the movie I told you about King!" Diane Said in a whining tone.

"Regardless, I didn't waste nearly three months for Calcifer to only make a lobby. Onto the next rooms, follow me." Naruto soon lead the group around a strange adventure in his animate mansion.

Through the large kitchen bigger than the one seen in Liones castle, "My fine creation has gifted us a place for Ban to cook all your meals when I'm not around or Calcifer doesn't feel like it."

"Hey!" Ban Shouted with a tick mark, "Who said I was cooking for everyone!?"

"I did, but that's only if Calcifer doesn't feel like making servants." Naruto Said summoning a cane tapping it onto the floor.

Soon several sentient beings dressed as chefs with white masks showing no emotions came out of the floors and walls. All bowed out towards their guests before sinking back into the mansion.

"That was creepy." Elaine Said getting a nod from Ban.

"That's weird, those aren't the servants. I wonder where they came from." Naruto Said with a finger on his chin.

"Wait what?" Everyone asked.

"Kidding, you'll get used to them." Naruto said getting sighs of relief.

Next was the ballroom, the room alone was twice the size of the chunin exams arena and two thirds the size of Diane when expanding.

"A good place for parties wouldn't you say, if dad waited a couple of months, we would have had the wedding here and the reception in another room."

The library, a room as tall as the ball room but less wide and filled with dozens of scrolls and books of all genres.

"I may not look studious, but until we find a way to instantly transfer information between two places, I suggest reading every now and then."

The training room, filled with weapons of all kinds and enough room for group sparring and cages to practice magic and chakra.

"Sometimes we want to let our barbaric side out or at the very least get a good grip and let out our frustrations and yell. Now that's enough of uncle Gil and aunt Margaret's love life. It's always good to visit the training room."

Gil and Margaret blushed before glaring at their nephew who laughed at their embarrassment.

Laundry room, a large laundromat.

"The servants will deal with it, don't worry about it."

Several feminine figures rose from the ground dressed as maids sprouted and curtsied the visitors.

Workshop

"If you feel like tinkering with a new idea, this room is always open."

Recreation room, half the size of the ballroom with open windows that lead to a balcony leading to direct access to the kitchen.

"It's always good to find the time to relax and enjoy tea outside don't you think?"

Common room, a couch, a lamp, a lot of common things to see.

"You might see something unique in the common room."

"Like what?" Matrona asked.

"Something." Naruto answered.

"What is common and uncommon for you?" Matrona asked crossing her arms.

"Peacocks are natural, Howzer's fear of ghosts is unnatural." Naruto explained.

"Hey!" Howzer shouted having enough of being made fun of.

Art room, full of art supplies for adults and children

"Books aren't the only form of art you can create. Make a portrait for your lover or a statue for a friend, or write a mean letter to your enemy."

Mail room and stationary

"Here you can write and receive mail, unless it's by ANBU, but then again who doesn't prefer a creepy person with a mask carrying a sword around? Oh well."

"Damn you Zero Fullbuster, I can't tell if your sarcastic or sincere and... oh a message from Sakura Liesel, let us see *mumbles* ok, perhaps a good edit is in order or perhaps you need to reread that part, regardless all will be revealed in due time." said a man in his late teens writing in the corner.

"Naruto who is that man?" whispered Merlin.

"Oh, that's the author. He's responsible for many things here along with my powers and Ban entering my life along with everything else up until now.." Naruto explained.

"Wait what!? Naruto who the hell is this guy!? How is he responsible for all this!?" Ban demanded.

"Dad, please be quiet. The author is not to be disturbed; he's anti-social and rather hostile unless you scare him." Naruto answered.

"Maybe he just needs a friend, I'll just say hi to hm." Diane said approaching him only for Naruto to fire a chakra chain and drag her back.

"Aunt Diane, I discourage everyone from talking to him." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded at Naruto's sudden serious attitude while the strange young man continued to speak on his own.

"Yes, yes, how come so few comments for the last chapter? The previous chapter got so many comments. Damn, what am I missing?" the man asked himself before stopping completely and turning, everyone tensed at the man's stare, "That's right, I better not be disturbed." he mumbled before continuing his writing.

"That guy was intense." Jericho whispered.

"I think we should follow Naruto's advice and ignore him." Guila suggested getting a nod.

The hallways, elevators

"All right, everyone this is where I will have to split myself up." Naruto said making several shadow clones. "These devices are called elevators, they help you move around faster instead of using the stairs with the building being huge and wide. My clones will direct you to your rooms, if you prefer to have a roommate or carry children with you, let my clones help with installing the rooms." Naruto explained as everyone went inside their individual elevators.

"I will see you all for supper later, enjoy the mansion for a while." he said before he waved them off.

_The halls_

Each clone started leading their individual groups, Matrona would take her husband Zalpa along with her adoptive children Della and Sol, Guila invited Jericho to bunk with her and Zeal, Griamor and Howzer decided to be roommates again, Veronica enjoyed having her own room next to her sister who embarrassingly asked Gil to stay with her, the couple were embarrassed but ended up taking a room together. Gowther, Escanor and Slader also got their own rooms. Diane was also embarrassed to ask King to live with her, but he complied with her anyways.

Elaine would of course share a room with Ban as the couple were husband and wife leaving the final couple of the group to get their room.

With Naruto, the young cosplayer carried Merlin the whole way using the stairs and Merlin for her part started resting her head dreaming about their relationship.

_Flashback, the day of the mansion's construction_

The foundation of the mansion was being built and nearby, a certain fairy and giant can be seen watching the exchange of love. Naruto was expressing his feelings through physical contact. Merlin herself was trapped within a bliss taking her mind off the problems the world had given her.

Naruto gave her a chance to breathe and awaited her answer, "Naruto I... I... my answer is..." she paused for a moment.

She could see the look of indifference in his eyes, as if he was waiting for something disappointment. As if he had used up all the little hope in his life and was ready for it to give out. Merlin struggled to answer and was stuck in a staredown with boy claiming to be in love with her.

Merlin couldn't notice Diane and Elaine looking at her with worried eyes, 'Darn it Merlin, just give Naruto a chance. Your his first real love, you can't shatter his heart.' Diane thought worried.

'Naruto, I know you care about Merlin deeply, but maybe she's right. No matter what happens, I'll support you and I hope Merlin chooses her words carefully. Otherwise, she will have to face the wrath of a mother.' thought Elaine who suddenly grew a curse mark of her own from the last thought.

Naruto for his part didn't want to show much emotion, he had already dealt with rejection and kept his mask on pretending to be an idiot willing to take on the abuse from others. Naruto sighed before speaking, "Merlin I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in an awkward position like that." he said catching her off guard. Naruto let go of her hands before stepping back, "I should've know better letting my petty crush get the better of me. I'll leave you be and pretend none of this happened, you don't have to worry about me. I'll call Jenna and Zaneri and have them deal with removing part of my wrath so you don't have to stress about it."

Naruto turned and started walking away hiding his face, Merlin for her part was stunned, 'He knew I would have to reject him, I thought he would be depressed, he's acted as if this has happened before. Was all that for show? Or was it a genuine attempt to sway me? Were his feelings real?' Merlin thought looking down seeing her hand trying to reach him.

'Aw, Naruto, I just want to run up and give you a hug. I wonder how you fell Ela... OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ELAINE!' Diane thought in panic as the fairy woman in question suddenly developed her version of assault mode.

'DAMN YOU WITCH! YOUR ON THIN ICE WITH ME!' Elaine thought feeling furious.

Merlin could only watch as Naruto slowly walked away towards his clones who began to create their seals within the foundation.

The sorceress soon felt a tear falling down on its own as her hand tried to reach out for him, 'Maybe... just maybe... I should give him a chance. What if he goes beserk? What if he hurts others? What if hurting him is enough to make things worse? What if I become the reason he avoids others? No, for him to be there for others, I have to be there for him. Could this be... love?' she thought.

Another step later, Naruto stopped as he felt something grab him from behind, 'Mom or Diane, I love you both, but I really need some to be alone right now.' Naruto thought as he reached for the arms only to hear a sniffle.

"Naruto my answer is... *sniffle* I want to stay to with you!" he turned to se Merlin hanging onto him.

"Merlin... do you really mean it?" he asked feeling surprised.

"Yes, if I mean that much too you, then you mean that much to me as well." Merlin answered hugging him again. "If you believe that you can overcome this power, then I'll do the next best thing. I won't leave you, I'll stand by your side." she said with a smile.

"Merlin..." Naruto whispered before kissing her cheek, "You won't regret this, I'll make you the happiest woman alive. I will never hurt you and see you as my equal in every way. I also promise to be the shoulder for you to lean on and be the comforting pillow when you feel down." Merlin was lost for words.

Merlin could only find herself embracing Naruto longer, "Don't think just because we're a couple I'll be easy to tame my little dragon. I'm high maintenance and I expect the best quality love you can give me." she whispered into his ear.

"You'll get nothing, but the best hime." Naruto said.

"Is that my pet name?" she asked receiving a nod. "Well I love it my little dragon."

Elaine reverted back to her happy self, 'Aw little Naruto is all grown up and has his first girlfriend. I WILL DESTROY THAT WOMAN IF SHE DOES SO MUCH TO HURT HIM, NOT EVEN THAT ESCANOR MAN WILL STOP ME, welcome to the family Merlin.' she thought.

Diane for her part was sweating nervously, 'Why was Elaine so scary all of a sudden? At least Naruto is happy, maybe Merlin wouldn't mind going on a double date.' Diane thought trying to distract herself from how evil Elaine suddenly became.

Days later, Naruto did as he was told and split his wrath leaving it with Jenna and Zaneri to guard it until he was ready. His relationship with Merlin improved slowly as he took the beauty on several more dates and a rather awkward double date involving King and Diane. Regardless, Merlin felt no regret accepting her new boyfriend's feelings and all she wanted to do now was wait for the right moment to tell him that she loved him.

_End of flashback_

"Merlin-hime? Merlin we're here." Merlin woke up at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Ok, what now?" she asked.

"Just place your hand on the wall and concentrate, from there you will be able to design the room's contents." Naruto explained as the Boar Sin did as instructed.

The wall created a seal which transformed into the shape of a door that opened on it's own leaving a key on the doorknob. After taking the key, Naruto continued to carry Merlin around showing her the large room with a single bed, a bathroom with a fancy bathtub, a balcony big enough to hold two tables for chatting or enjoying nature and a special window with access to the view of the village.

"Naruto this is a nice room, it's like a small house instead of some hotel or apartment." Merlin complemented.

"Anything you want to break in first?" Naruto asked with a wide smirk making her giggle.

"Could you draw me a bath, I wouldn't mind freshening up early." Naruto smiled before gently placing her on the bed.

"Your wish is my command milady." Merlin blushed as he kissed her hand.

Naruto came back a few minutes later leaving Merlin to enjoy her bath in privacy leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

"I wonder how everyone is enjoying their stay at the mansion, hopefully Calcifer's servants don't freak them out too much." Suddenly he heard a girly scream. "You ok Hime?"

"My vocal chords can't go that high sweetheart." Merlin yelled from the bath.

With Howzer, "You scared me! What the hell!?"

The servant bowed in apology, "You'd think after everything we've been through, you'd get over this mansion." Griamore spoke up.

"Hey I'm still getting used to the new world ok!" Howzer shouted.

With the grand masters, "How long do you think those two will last?" Hendrickson asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my son would request a new room for himself." Dreyfus answered.

Back with Naruto, 'Must have been Howzer then.' He thought while lying back on the bed looking at the ceiling. 'Calcifer did a real good job constructing the place and the wood looks stable. I wonder if Calcifer would...' he trailed of as he saw Merlin coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe while drying her hair.

Merlin noticed Naruto was trying to hide his blush and chuckled, "See something you like?" She asked receiving a whimper as Naruto covered his face with a pillow, "Oh don't be shy." She said in a seductive tone.

A moment later, Naruto moved the pillow thinking Merlin left to change only to find himself face to face with the woman. Don't get the boy wrong, he was no pervert, no coward on the battlefield and he wasn't afraid to speak his own mind. Sadly, moments like these were not his specialty.

The next thing the blond knew, he found Merlin cuddling up to him wearing nothing but her towel, "I think I'll take a quick nap." She whispered.

"Ok let me just..." Naruto found himself being held down again as Merlin used his chest as a pillow.

"No, pillows stay on the bed." She said in a childish voice.

"Ok Hime, sweet dreams." He said nervously as he found himself stuck under the woman he loves, half naked, partially wet and sleeping on him.

'Is this a test or is this how you really are?' He wondered.

'So warm, so soft, why did I want to let you go?' Merlín thought before her eyes felt heavy, "Hey Naruto." she called.

"Yes hime?" Naruto asked.

Merlin blushed for a moment before speaking, "I l-lo... I care about you Naruto. Don't think I'm doing this out of pity. I want you to know that I care about you deeply." she said with a bright smile.

Naruto smiled pulling her closer, "I care about you two Merlin. I'll always be there for you." the two shared a quick peck before suddenly feeling tired.

'I couldn't tell him I love him, I guess I took Diane for granted this is hard.' Merlin thought moving closer before her blond lover turned and held her close.

With Diane and King, the giantess is currently exploring her new shared room. King just stands there smiling at his girlfriend who giggles after looking at every corner of the room. Unlike everyone else's rooms, they were all slightly tailored and reshaped with different sizes, number of furniture along with different positions and different architecture.

"Isn't this exciting King? This place is bigger than our old room and it's so much more pretty." Diane said excitedly before jumping onto the bed, "Oh this bed is so soft, King you gotta try this bed." Diane suggested.

Oslo suddenly appeared and ran inside and found a dog's bed and decided to take a nap, "Even Oslo is excited. Didn't Naruto say that the interior was built a sentient?" Diane nodded feeling like she was ready to explain the movie again, "Wait does that mean the mansion is alive?" he asked feeling scared for a moment.

"I don't know, but then again Naruto has a giant animal inside him and then it turned into Ban. Then again, in the movie it was a talking fire in the kitchen and our Calcifer hasn't said anything." Diane stated.

Before King said anything, suddenly a strange device sprouted from the wall on top of the dresser connected to another device before revealing a round object on top. King went to the devices and inspected the round object.

"Howl's... moving... castle... why did they write it this way?" he asked.

Diane squealed, "Naruto must have gotten it for us! He told me about this weird invention that shows movies while your at home! We have to watch it!"

"Uh, how do we use it?" King asked making her realize one more problem.

A half hour later, the machines worked and started playing and King found the side of his face smushed into DIane's large bust as she laid in bed waiting for the movie to start. The fairy king started to blush at how close he was.

_Sophie meets Howl for the first time_

Diane is still holding King very close to her chest with the latter narrowly being able to watch to the movie.

"Hey King, you can fly right?" Diane asked.

"Yeah." King answered.

"Do you think we can walk in the air like that?" Diane asked.

King didn't want to disappoint her, "Honestly Diane, I don't really need to make walking motions to fly, although I can hold you while I fly, I'm pretty sure I might drop you on accident. The same can probably said about Naruto since he needs to maintain constant movement with his wings." King explained making the girl pout.

She held her breath before asking for something else, "Do you think you can carry me around while you fly at least?" Diane asked.

King blushed, "Sure I can." he answered getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you King!"

_Sophie becomes old and enters the castle_

The two are now sitting with their legs crossed, "King pay attention to this part, this is where she meets Calcifer."

The pair see the exchange between the flame and the young woman turned elderly, "Why do I feel like that flame is hiding something?" King asked.

"I think it's Howl's curse or something, anyways you can't talk about your curse for some reason in this movie." Diane explained.

"Now that I think about, Elizabeth was cursed along with the captain from what Naruto told us." King responded.

"Really? I don't remember." Diane said feeling surprised.

"Yeah, he told us that Elizabeth would be reborn every now and then and would forget about her life with the captain along with her powers." King explained.

"Well that explains her not mentioning it, but what about the captain?" she asked.

"Naruto said the captain would never die and never age so he was stuck watching Elizabeth die over a hundred times. He also said the captain wouldn't talk about it despite remembering all his pain, I guess he just didn't want to dwell on it." King answered getting a sad look from Diane.

Diane felt sad for a moment and held King in a warm embrace for comfort.

_Sophie has to fill in Howl as his "mother"_

"Wait, he only made her clothes shiny. At the very least I had to make you your clothes, now that's true love." King said with pride.

"I remember that King, I always wondered where I got my one piece suit from. Too bad it fell apart, but at least Merlin made me a new one." Diane responded before looking at King who looked nervous for a second. "Merlin wasn't the one who made it was she?"

"Well it does look very similar to the original, most men would by expensive clothes that could fall apart, but mine are good quality." King said.

"Well you better get ready for Christmas, I better find something good under that tree." Diane whispered into his ear.

_Howl and Sophie escape and relocate the castle_

"Is that what you think it's like for our Calcifer to make the rooms?" Diane asked.

"I just want to know how Naruto was able to make it, or if it's alive." King said.

"Maybe we can ask during dinner." Diane suggested earning a nod.

_Howl takes off into the war leaving Sophie behind_

"Diane you know I fell the same way." King spoke up.

"How do you feel?" Diane asked feeling confused.

King gulped as he grabbed Diane's hands, "I'm not going to run away anymore either. I have people to protect too and your one of them!" he said with confidence earning a giggle, "Don't laugh at me, I mean it!" he said loudly with a blush.

"I know King, I'm just happy to have a confident man to love me back." she said leaning closer to him.

_Sophie frees Calcifer and Howl regains his heart thus the movie ends after Howl and Sophie share a final kiss_

"Aww it's over, Diane you were right about it being a good movie." King said feeling sad about the movie ending.

"I told you King, did you like it?" Diane asked.

"I loved it!" King said with stars in his eyes, "Hey Diane, do you... want to walk in the air with me?" King asked nervously.

"I thought you said gravity wouldn't let you." Diane answered.

"I could always try, or at the very least carry you around." he said.

"Ok, let's go." Diane said as they both walked onto their balcony.

King quickly lifted Diane bridal style despite his weak strength, "Hang on tight." he said before jumping off of the balcony keeping a good hold on Diane.

_With Elaine and Ban_

Like her elder brother, Elaine looked all over the room feeling awe as she inspected every space and corner created within the room. Ban for his part was impressed, the Fox Sins would only classify as intermediate level seal master, but was still shocked by the level of skill his son put into making the sentient responsible for building the interior of the building..

"Hey Ban, did you know about Naruto's project?" Elaine asked.

"I know there were moments where he would barricade himself in his room, but he always gave me some excuse for postponing our living situation." Ban answered trying out the bed.

"Well this Calcifer person he made did an amazing job creating this room." Elaine complimented as she inspected the bathroom, she immediately came back out sporting a red face.

"What is it?" Ban asked getting a whimper from his wife.

Ban tried to go inside only for Elaine to try to block the way, "It's embarrassing." she whined.

Inside he found several scented candles lit up with lotions and other body washes lined up behind a heart shaped bath, "CALCIFER!" he shouted.

Suddenly a servant arrived only to be greeted with a staff to the head destroying it, leaving the remains to be absorbed by the floor.

"Ban wasn't that a bit excessive?" Elaine asked.

"Whatever, it's like Calcifer feels pain from those clones being killed." Ban said selfishly. "Bath's yours if you need it."

Elaine's face became flushed at the idea of them sharing the bath together, 'I need to have a little talk with my son during dinner.' she thought before closing the door and trying to enjoy herself.

It's best to skip the awkward tension built up between Gil and Margaret, let's just say the creepy guy who writes had to throw away several paper balls along with yellow fruit.

_Back with Naruto_

A couple hours passed and the blond cosplayer found himself staring at a very beautiful woman, sadly the feeling turned into embarrassment when he realized two things. 1. Merlin was wearing nothing but a towel, 2. his hand for some reason had a firm grip on one of her lady parts making him turn red. He attempted to carefully move his hand away until it was grabbed, he internally panicked thinking Merlin woke up only for her to turn in bed while keeping the hand around her as if she were being hugged.

A few minutes later she turned back and started yawning as she opened her eyes, "Rise and shine hime." Naruto said earning a smile.

Merlin yawned again before kissing his cheek, "Did my snoring keep you awake?" she asked.

"No snoring, just enjoying your beauty is all." he complimented.

Suddenly Merlin shivered before being covered by Naruto's jacket, "What's this for?"

"You slept in nothing but a towel after you just had a shower, I would've tucked you in, but you didn't let me move around." he answered getting a chuckle.

Merlin smiled before kissing him on the lips, "Well you better freshen up too, I want to make our first night memorable." she said.

Naruto sighed as he got up, "You better get dressed too hime, I'm not ready to be that intimate yet and I don't think we're having an underwear party tonight with everyone." Naruto said as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his scarred back.

Merlin gasped, "Naruto!" she panicked.

"Something wrong hime?" he asked feeling unaware of any problems.

"Your back!" she shouted.

"I never left." he chuckled making her glare at him.

Merlin got up and moved him to the mirror in the bathroom, "Naruto you have scars! How did you get them? I thought you said Ban was responsible for your healing factor?" she asked.

Naruto merely looked away, "I didn't have enough sealing knowledge at the time to prevent it, but those bastards wanted to make sure I suffered." he answered in a dark tone, "Hime, just wait outside for me. I don't want to think about it." he said making her nod as she left the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back out half dressed revealing his build as he was buttoning his shirt. He looked up and smiled as Merlin finished dressing up in violet dress. She still had a worried look and moved her head onto his chest.

"Hime don't worry about me, I've taken plenty of hits and I'll keep taking more. It's about being able to withstand it and moving on." Naruto said optimistically.

Merlin still felt a bit hesitant, "The only downside to this relationship was having to worry about someone other than myself. Don't hurt me by getting yourself hurt." she whispered.

"I love you Merlin." Merlin's heart skipped a beat hearing that, "As long as I have you and everyone by side I'll never truly live a painful life." Merlin felt a tear fall down her cheek.

This was it, Merlin decided she would say it now. She knew Naruto felt the same, but deep down she wanted to say it back. She wanted the courage to say it. She wanted to see his reaction to her actually admitting her love for him. It seemed childish and rather simple, but why is she, a 3000+ year old woman finding it difficult to say something so trivial. Except, it wasn't trivial for her.

Merlin smiled and look back at Naruto, "Naruto I..." a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Hold that thought Hime." Naruto said opening the door revealing Elaine.

'Damn that woman, I don't care if your his mother you ruined the moment.' Merlin thought growing a tick mark that went unnoticed.

"Hey mom, how are you enjoying our new home?" Naruto asked.

"It's good, but I need help dressing your father as Escanor is losing his strength for some reason while Gowther and King aren't very strong." Elaine explained.

"Ok, I see the problem. I actually found dad on the floor wearing his suit during the wedding, so I can see his reasons." Naruto replied before heading out to wrestle a suit onto his father.

Now the two women were left alone in the room by themselves, "So... how is your relationship with my son?" Elaine asked.

"It's very good, we're taking it slow, but..." Merlin looked away for a moment before sighing.

"Something the matter?" Elaine asked.

"Naruto is sweet, he puts others before himself especially the happiness of others, but there are times when he can be stubborn and refuses to let anyone else worry about him." Merlin explained.

"I see, Ban can be stubborn too, but he always comes back like nothing happened." Elaine said.

Merlin smiled at the cute relationship, "Elaine, I will be honest with you." this caught the fairy's attention, "I think he's hiding his pain." Elaine gasped.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked feeling worried about the boy she calls son.

"Elaine when I saw him taking his shirt off... no not like that!" Merlin shouted as Elaine's face turned red mentioning the shirt removal, "When he took it off, I saw the scars. Physical ones, not the emotional damage he has."

Elaine for her part start internally panicking, "Why didn't he tell me!? Or Veronica!? Or Margaret!? Or Diane!?" She asked.

"He said he didn't want to think about it, he also didn't want me worrying about him and that he'll keep taking more hits." Merlin answered in a voice above a whisper.

"I'm going to get some answers from Ban about this!" Elaine said before a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Elaine there's one more thing, he said that as long as he has everyone, he won't ever life a painful life." Elaine smiled at that, but went ahead likely to hit Ban with a frying pan

Merlin followed the fairy into her room to find several Naruto clones holding Ban down with wooden restraints, "Damn it Naruto! You know how much this wood annoys me!" Ban shouted.

"Dad we are having a nice dinner for our first night here and mom wants you to dress to impress!" Naruto shouted back as the clones forced the formal wear onto him. "And there we go!" Naruto said victoriously after wrestling to get his father dressed.

Ban growled feeling annoyed as all the men left along with Merlin who was caught by an arm around her shoulder from Naruto. Elaine stayed with him, but she remained quiet and locked the door keeping them inside. She remained quiet and turned to her husband a minute later hoping that nobody was listening in.

"Ban... why is that when I talked to Merlin, she told me our son had scars on his back and didn't tell anyone?" she asked without emotion.

Ban felt nervous seeing his wife like this, "Actually Naruto kind of asked me to not say anything since he didn't want me to be controlled by his seals even for the sake of keeping it a secret." Ban answered.

"Why is it that he has scars at all? I thought you said you would be able to heal him whenever he took damage?" Elaine asked.

"That's the tricky part Elaine, back before I met Naruto in my real form he didn't have any knowledge of sealing when those pricks physically abused him. Honestly, I could heal him to only an extent. He almost died on me once when some Hyuga got his hands on a fire jutsu and decided to use him as a practice dummy. Years later after the kid freed me, I found the bastard and taught how his life would be more fun if he could only move around in a wheelchair powered by a tool using his tongue." Elaine gasped at the brutality from both sides. "Don't worry about it Elaine, turns out the guy was also guilty of some other crap and the least they could do was give him a wheelchair since they found him mangled."

Elaine for her part didn't want to continue listening to how brutal Ban could be, "Regardless of your feral attitude..." Ban looked annoyed at the comment, "Do you think Naruto would be willing to talk to me about it?" Elaine asked.

"Elaine, he may see you as his mother, but stuff from his past aren't a fond topic for him. If you want you can, but I doubt now is a good time." Ban explained.

Elaine sighed in defeat, "Well, I guess as long as he's happy, then so am I. Hopefully nothing ruins this night." she said unlocking the door.

Just before they walked out Ban stopped her, "Hey Elaine."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you think it's possible to give Naruto a sibling?" Ban asked as if it were a run of the mill question.

Elaine immediately turned red and fought to stay conscious, "BAN DON'T ASK SUCH QUESTIONS!" she yelled feeling embarrassed.

"I'm just saying, the kid won't be his blood sibling, but he'd love them just as much" Ban said with a smile.

Elaine started hitting her little fists against his chest, "BAAAAN!" she complained making him laugh.

_Downstairs, dining hall_

Everyone got dressed and sat at the huge table crafted by Calcifer, as everyone took their seats, the servants appeared in groups revealing plates and different trays from meals made during Britannia's era. Thank you Akimichi clan and their obsession to seek out foods of all kind and reverse engineering them. Everyone quietly started digging in before hearing a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be the old man, I invited him along with some of his family. I'll be right back." Naruto said excusing himself.

"So Jericho, I hear you and Howzer have become an item." Guila said getting red cheeks from her friend. "How did this happen?"

"Well, after the exams Howzer and I started training together since I needed help with my wind element and then we talked about other things." Jericho stopped for a moment blushing.

"Then we started learning we had a lot in common like our goals for the future, favorite sweets, past times and we hate how Naruto messes with the both of us." Howzer spoke up.

"I'm actually wondering if he's actually Ban's biological son. I mean what Elaine actually have birth to him and Meliodas secretly freezed him just for him to wake us up later." Jericho said putting some kind of theory.

"I mean, it could be possible that he was on some kind of timer or maybe he met certain conditions to wake up first. It does seem convenient that he happens to be Meliodas's descendant." Howzer said as King started choking on his drink grabbing their attention.

"Is he alright?" Guila asked as Diane started hitting his back.

"King what's wrong?" Diane asked.

"Nothing, I just remember Naruto told me about some crazy theory right before he transformed into me." King answered.

"Oh yeah I remember that. So wait, what was his theory?" Diane asked.

King started sweating before whispering it into Diane's ear who started turning into a cherry at the detailed explanation. After he finished, King could see Diane rubbing her stomach at the idea of what Naruto was thinking before avoiding King's daze. Tonight would be really awkward considering they've been sharing a bed for the past couple weeks.

"Big sister, can I ask you something?" Zeal spoke up for the first time.

"Yes Zeal?" Guila asked.

"I was wondering about that catra thing Mr. Naruto gave you. How does it feel?" Zeal asked getting odd looks from the group.

"Well Zeal, it's actually called "chakra" and at first since it was Ban's it was kind of scary at first because it felt like my insides were on fire. Then I felt like my body was out of control once you started rubbing my whiskers." Guila explained getting a laugh.

Gil also blushed remembering how aggressive Margaret was as soon she hurred him pur, "I miss those whiskers." she said.

Gil's blush appeared again as he felt his lover stroking his cheek, "Is there a way sir Ban can make them appear again?" she asked.

"Anyways, after it became natural, the world felt a bit heavy and I had a hard time breathing when I started exercising. You get used to it, but it's not anything too harmful. Why do you ask?" Guila wondered.

"Well, I see you and Mr. Naruto fighting the bad guys all the time. I always wanted to be a Holy Knight like our father, but now that Liones is gone, I feel like that dream can't be reached." Zeal said with a sad face, "So wanted to know if Mr. Naruto can teach me how to unlock since he said kids like me can unlock it before we become teens."

"Zeal, why do you want to do something risky like unlocking your chakra?" Guila asked feeling concerned for her little brother's ambitions.

"I want to be strong like you big sister, so I don't have to rely on being protected all the time." Zeal answered bravely.

Guila was about to reject the idea until Ban spoke up, "And why do you want to be strong Zeal?"

Zeal turned to the red eyed Fox Sin, "Huh?" he asked.

"I said, why do you want to be strong?" Ban asked again.

"So I can defend myself and I can be strong enough to protect my sister so she doesn't have to get hurt protecting me!" Zeal answered pridefully.

"Oh so it's not for fame and fortune?" he asked, Zeal shook his head in disagreement, "Not to be the boss of someone or beat up whoever bullies you?" Zeal shook his head again, "Just so you can feel less useless and be there for your sister?" he asked getting a nod making Ban smile.

Guila was stunned at the idea, "Well then how far you willing to go for your sister?" Ban asked.

"I want to be there no matter how big, scary, strong or evil the person or thing she's fighting is!" Zeal exclaimed making the knights and sins laugh at his cute statements, "Don't laugh at me, your just scared that I'll be stronger than all of you someday!"

Ban for his part didn't look amused, "We should test that shouldn't we?" Ban asked as his eyes briefly blinked red and black for a few seconds.

Naruto came a few minutes later, "Nevermind guys, it was just an ANBU saying the old man couldn't make it along with a reminder about..." Naruto saw that several of the Holy Knights were staring at their plates with blank expressions.

Margaret was the first to speak up, "Um Naruto, I think something is wrong with Gil and everyone else."

He could see Dreyfus trying to wake up his son while Hendrickson was slapping Howzer around, what caught his eye was Zeal had also been stunned as well.

He turned to see Ban was also stuck, but maintained a derpy face, "Mom did dad do something?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, everyone was having small talk until that Zeal boy started asking about unlocking his chakra. Ban then asked him why and said that he should be tested." Elaine explained trying to wake her husband up.

He could also see Merlin and the other Sins trying to wake everyone up, "Mr. Naruto, what do you think could have caused this?" Escanor asked.

"Gowther can you check their psyche?" Gowther nodded and briefly entered their mind only to shake his head.

"It's like their stuck in an another world that I cannot see nor interact with." Gowther said.

As Naruto looked around, he noticed Zeal was also stunned, "I think I know what's going on. Everyone I'll be right back." Naruto said forming a single hand seal while flaring his Goddess eye.

Naruto briefly closed his eyes for a few seconds and reopened them to find himself in the lobby. He turned at the sight of the nine tailed fox running around chasing Zeal, as Naruto was preparing to help, he saw Zeal swinging on a rope and grabbing Guila who was for some reason tangled within one of the beast's tails. The fox growled and attempted to claw at Zeal who started carrying his sister to safety.

The next thing he knew, Zeal cut several ropes and the giant chandelier fell on top of the fox's head as the ground below it giving out making the creature roar in anger. Naruto smirked at the boy's ability to outsmart the fox and save Guila. As he approached, he saw Zeal untying his sister and receiving a hug and kiss on the cheek from her.

"My hero!" she said in sweet tone while embracing him, Guila's attention soon turned to Naruto, "Naruto! There you are, you won't believe what happened!" she shouted in fright.

"Lay it on me Guila." Naruto said in a laid back tone.

"Ban said he wanted to test Zeal and turned into a fox before he restrained me along with everyone back in the dining hall. After that he took me as a hostage to draw out Zeal leaving him alone to fight Ban in his fox form." Guila explained.

"But I stopped him, now we need to make him turn back into a human!" Zeal said in a brave tone.

Naruto chuckled before he hear Ban's demonic roar as the beast jumped back up and started slowly climbing out of the hole, **"No power, no chakra, no help and no special weapon, yet you were able to hurt me as well as save your sister. You are the second bravest child I have met. However, that does not mean you have defeated me yet!" **Ban growled.

Naruto could see Guila holding Zeal for dear life with the latter looking at fox with distaste showing he had no more fear against the tailed beast. Naruto merely jumped on Ban's nose surprising the Fox Sin.

"You better hope mom's still willing to give me sibling, because you're going to be in some real trouble for this stunt dad." Guila sweat dropped at the conversation she heard while Zeal didn't care as he was bracing himself for another attack.

**"Kai!"**

Guila opened her eyes to find herself back at the table to see Zeal waking up as well along with the other Holy Knights minus Dreyfus and Hendrickson. From the distance she could see Ban getting yelled at by Elaine for pulling the stunt.

"Well congratulations on surviving the genjutsu. It was tough enough just for me to enter it." Guila and Zeal turned to see Naruto with a smile.

"Genjutsu?" Zeal asked.

"it's a technique that traps you inside an illusion Zeal, I guess dad didn't want the other knights to stay outside so they couldn't interfere**.** Then again, I neglected to train you guys to avoid it since I can't really cast any genjutsu. However, what I want to know is how Zeal managed to get caught since it doesn't work on non chakra users." Naruto explained.

"I secretly started spreading some earlier." Ban spoke up getting a smack in the back of the head.

"I thought so, anyways Zeal why were you asking about chakra?" he asked.

Zeal then went on to explain how he wanted to be strong so he wouldn't feel useless and would be strong enough to defend those he cared about starting with Guila. He then went on to explain how Ban turned into a giant fox and chased him around and took Guila as a hostage leaving the boy alone to face him in his tailed beast state. Naruto smirked at the boy's bravery before ruffling his hair.

"Ok then, if your big sister give you permission then you can come to me about unlocking your chakra." Naruto said before returning to his seat after everyone calmed down from the strange experience.

_Later that night, in Guila and Zeal's room_

After a long decision, Guila had decided to speak with her brother about the concept of him unlocking his chakra since he was young enough to avoid Ban's method. It was difficult to think about, but she remembered being unable to help her little brother even if it was all an illusion and how he was able to outwit and harm Ban in his fox form.

"Zeal, I think I've come to my final decision." Guila said as she started tucking him into bed. "I know that I've been overprotective, but that is because I love you and you're my only family. However, seeing that you were able to hold your own for so long. I think it's time you get to be a warrior of your own kind, even if it's not a Holy Knight like our father or myself." Guila took a deep breath before giving her final answer.

"I will tell Naruto to train you in unlocking your chakra." she said getting an excited cry.

"Thank you big sister, I'll be the hero this time so you don't have to worry about me anymore." Zeal said hugging his sister tightly.

"You're already my hero Zeal. Alway, now get some sleep, I'm sure Naruto would be eager to train you." she said kissing his forehead before turning the lights off.

Thus everyone else in the large mansion took their rest for the night as the next day could very well be the most exciting... or most terrifying.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry, mostly a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be much more exciting!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Relationships

**Chapter 14 - Relationships**

_Morning_

A good morning to be alive, that's what Merlin thought as she laid back against a tree under the shade. It was a nice day to be out and not couped up in some lab working on some experiments. It's not like she was in some desperate deadline to reach to cure a rare disease. Merlin inhaled the fresh air surrounding her before exhaling as she looked at her surroundings.

On one side, she can see Veronica's summon, Artoria, training team Hendrickson in the ways of the sword. The boys can be seen taking turns sparring with each other with Gil being the top dog as always. She looked up to see Margaret, Diane and Elaine enjoying some tea and each other's company on the balcony of the common room. Finally, there was her boyfriend Naruto, the grandson of Meliodas and Elizabeth.

Zeal managed to unlock his chakra and now started working on some exercises like holding a kunai with the tip of his fingers and balancing a leaf on head, "You're doing good Zeal, we'll get those reserves up in not time at all." Naruto said encouraging the boy.

Zeal nodded happily keeping up the exercises for a few minutes longer, "How long do I have to do this Mr. Naruto?" he asked.

"Just one more, I'm going to grab some chakra paper for your affinity." Naruto said reaching for some paper as Zeal put the leaf and kunai down.

The boy ran up to Naruto who handed him the paper, "So how does this work again Mr. Naruto?" he asked.

"Zeal you really need to stop with formality, I'm only six years older than you. Second, you just need to pour some chakra onto the paper. Do you remember how to do that?" Zeal nodded.

The boy took a deep breath before gathering chakra into his hand and pouring it into the paper. Naruto looked surprised as the paper split into four pieces, one side became wet, one side burned, one other side became dirt. Zeal was confused and kind of looked scared thinking he did something wrong and was going to in trouble with it.

"Mr. Naruto, I think I messed up." Zeal said fearfully.

Naruto chuckled, "No you didn't Zeal, you just happen to have four elements. You're already stronger than your big sister." he said getting the boy's hopes up.

Guila for her part, heard the exchange, "Huh?" she asked before accidentally being hit in the abdomen making her fall onto her knees clutching it.

"Don't lose focus Guila!" Artoria said with a glare before helping her up.

Naruto and Zeal noticed Guila getting distracted and laughed, "Anyways, Zeal I think you might have the most affinities after me. I might be able to teach you some of the sub affinities and possibly the mokuton if you're lucky." Naruto explained.

"Can you show me an example?" he asked.

Naruto nodded as he stuck his hand out and summoned tree roots from the ground and formed them into the shape of Zeal, "One of the many things I can teach you. Although, I should start with your base affinities and speed it up with shadow clones later." he explained.

Zeal jumped for joy and Naruto could hear the chuckles coming Merlin, "Ok what are we going to do first?" he asked.

Naruto pulled out a book and started going over some kind of training schedule, Merlin smiled at how kind hearted Naruto was for helping another boy reach his dreams. As she looked, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and forced themselves to close and block her vision. Naruto smiled and quickly sent a chakra enhanced clone to sit next to her, Merlin unintentionally hugged the clone who placed a hand over her.

Suddenly the two were visited by two figures appearing in smoke, "Oh it's you two. Did you come for business or are you here for relationship advice?" Naruto asked making the pair blush revealing Celine and Michel.

"The former Master Naruto, Michel finally found a way to seal away the mark and it will take the two of us to remove it." Celine explained trying to push away her blush.

"I see, Zeal I'm going to leave some shadow clones to train with you while I'm gone Ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ok Mr. Naruto, but you better hurry before I become stronger than all of the Seven Deadly Sins!" Zeal said optimistically making Naruto chuckle as he ruffled his hair.

"That's the spirit, now get to work!" Naruto said encouraging the boy.

Naruto made a few clones and gave them his schedule book to begin training, "Let us go, we recently caught several more curse mark users." Celine and Michel nodded before they disappeared in a mist of darkness.

_Hokage's office_

After a total of 40 years as the leader Konohagakure, Hiruzen Sarutobi was working the final papers on who declare to be his successor for the second time. Preferably, this new person would put the village and it's ideals ahead of hate, corruption and the desire for needless destruction. In front of him were the list of potential candidates.

Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara clan and head of the tactical division responsible for security and patrols. Likely best for tactics, communication, intelligence, and able to keep a level head. Still a lazy ass, will likely come up with excuses to avoid hard work and not capable of quick and important decision making within a short amount of time.

Inoichi Yamanaka, clan head of the Yamanaka clan and head of T&I responsible of information gathering and transferring. Strengths in time sensitive decision making, communication and excellent use of psychology. However, he is seen to be biased and can often lose his temper should tensions rise.

Asuma Sarutobi, his son, jounin of a genin team and former guardian of the 12 Fire Ninja, despite having issues training his genin team, Asuma is strong, experience, avoid losing his temper and quick to take action head first instead of fist first. However, similar to the Nara, he can often avoid serious situations if possible and shows lacking of responsibility.

Might Guy, wait who put that there? Did someone place that there, was it Danzo and the elders? Did they come in here with the idea of manipulating the man or being funny? Oh wait, there's a note.

_My dear rival,_

_As you know, blah blah blah rivalry, blah blah blah good of Konoha, yes I'm writing blah blah intentionally because we've had this discussion before. However, I put the recommendation for Might Guy for the reason of testing to see if you lost your mind with recent events... or realize you've been smoking too much. Honestly, I may have lost my eye and arm, but surprisingly you haven't lost either of your lungs. This idea was Koharu and Homura's, I hope you enjoy the idea of seeing you grandson live in the village not so hidden among the Green once we all pass on._

_Your truly, Danzo Shimura._

Damn you Danzo, putting insane ideas. The village not so hidden in the Green, who would live there? Were the thoughts of Sarutobi grabbing his heart pills which he suddenly needs at the idea of having Guy become hokage. Now it was time to look at the final file of his potential successor.

Misa Persephone, potentially the strongest female who has hidden herself among the villagers. Taking the term hidden literally, she is rather quiet and speaks when necessary keeping a calm demeanor, but loses it only when in battle as long as the situation demands it. Graduating the academy at 8, chunin then ANBU 9 recommended to be jounin three months later, nearly losing a limb in the Kyuubi attack. The young woman does care for Naruto as she's more worried about the creature breaking out on it's own and is neutral towards the boy despite filling in for Itachi whenever he wasn't around. Also the one to report the rogue Dog ANBU who attacked Naruto fearing the attack damaged the seal and almost released the bijuu.

Sarutobi continued to study the file until he heard an annoying war cry, "I got you this time old man and I brought back up!"

"Sorry hokage-sama!" he heard two other voices.

Sarutobi sighed seeing his grandson and his two friends jumping out running with cardboard shurikens on hand. For a moment he smiled remembering the nostalgia when he tried something similar with Koharu and Homura did the same to Tobirama, which ended with them all getting a good bash on the head. Suddenly a mist of darkness appeared revealing Naruto and two others.

Konohamaru was unaware of his presence, but Naruto was aware of his surrogate little brother. Sadly this ended badly for the former and his two friends who found themselves surrounded by bodies of water before they turned solid and into ice.

"Huh? Nii-san!" Konohamaru whined along with his friends as they shivered at how cold their bodies felt.

"It's this or a chakra powered punch on the head Kono." the kids paled knowing the stories of Tsunade's strength. "Anyways, old man, my summons just cracked Orochimaru's curse mark and we're ready to start working."

Sarutobi gasped before signalling the ANBU, "ANBU, escort Naruto and his summons to T&I, tell Ibiki we found the cure for the curse mark." the squad nodded before they all disappeared in several shunshins.

"Uh, jiji can you let us out now?" Konohamaru asked shivering.

Sarutobi laughed, "Shouldn't Ebisu have taught you some way out of this kind of situation?" he asked making him growl.

"Darn it old man, once I get out of here I'm going to steal that hat!" Konohamaru shouted as Moegi and Udon sweat dropped at his antics.

_With Ibiki_

The scar faced interrogator sat in office looking up at the ceiling until several shunshin appeared revealing Naruto and the ANBU, "Ibiki-San, Hokage-sama sent this boy to remove Orochimaru's curse marks."

Ibiki looked impassive for a moment before nodding, "Dismissed." the ANBU left, "Follow me kid, might as well start with those sound four members, the elite that work for that snake." Ibiki said gesturing them to follow.

A couple minutes later as they made their way down, Ibiki decided to ask about the mark, "So how'd you do it kid?"

"My summons, a lot of them are older than the Sage of Six Paths." Ibiki rose an eyebrow, "I had to learn sealing through them and these two are some of the best." Celine blushed at the comment while Michel puffed his chest.

"What makes their sealing great?" Ibiki asked feeling unconvinced.

"I was able to calm the Kyuubi down and revert him back to the poor soul he used to be." Naruto said cryptically, "A story for another time, if authorized." Ibiki nodded seeing that the hokage sent him personally.

A few minutes later, the arrived at the padded cells belonging to the sound four all closed off by plastic walls with holes on them.

"I should get some guards to keep watch over the sealing." Ibiki suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "No need, **Summoning jutsu!**" in a poof of smoke four females wearing dresses shaped into battle armor with weapons ranging from swords to scythes.

"Master Naruto, do you require our service?" asked the leader of the group.

"Yes, I need you to guard these two as they remove the seals on these prisoners." Naruto said.

The women nodded as Ibiki opened the door to cell revealing the pink haired girl in a straightjacket, "What the [REDACTED] do you [REDACTED]-ers want now, can't you I'm [REDACTED]-ing trying to [REDACTED] sleep here!?"

"Oh my such language!" said Celine covering her mouth in shock.

"Ladies you know what do, I'll prepare the seal." Michel said snapping his fingers.

The four women nodded and entered the room, "Hey get the hell off you dirty [REDACTED] before [REDACTED] you up! And... hey what the [REDACTED] is that!?"

"Ma'am please hold still while we wash your mouth and everything else of you vulgar attitude, lara please pass me the cheese grater." said one of them.

"Here you are Mira." said the other.

"What the [REDACTED] are you going to... AHHHH! STOP THAT AHHHH!" screamed the pink haired girl in pain.

"Ok five more minutes and we'll be ready to start the healing process." said Celine watching Michel draw out the seal ignoring the girl's screaming.

"Oh my, we might need the plunger and brush for this." said one of them.

"Ok hold her down, if she's as dangerous as they say, imagine if we have to prepare this for a man." said another.

Ibiki stared wide eyed at what the four women were doing, "Is this the best time to mention the rest of the group are males and why are they using home tools to torture that girl?" Ibiki asked Naruto.

"I expected them to be pointing their weapons and holding them down, I wasn't expecting them to hurt her. As for the men, just let them deal with it." Naruto said in a naive voice.

"Get the [REDACTED] of me you dirty $$ [REDACTED]!" Tayuya shouted before they pulled out the plunger.

"I'm going to wait outside." Naruto said getting a nod.

Ibiki merely stared at the situation while also looking at Celine and Michel, "Curses, I ruined it and now I have to start over." Michel said sounding frustrated.

"It's alright, I hope Master Naruto does not mind us extending the time." Celine said as Michel started drawing again.

_20 minutes later_

Naruto came back to see Tayuya chained to the ground as Michel finished removing the seal, "Careful, there's a soul fragment in here and I need you four to remove it in order to finish this process!" Michel warned, "Celine prepare the chant!"

Celine nodded before getting into a praying position, **"Hullabaloo and howdy doo! Musty prawns and Timbuktu! Yeltsy by and hibbity hoo!** **Kick 'em in the dishpan! Hoo hoo hoo!"**

Ibiki looked at Naruto looking at him like he was an idiot, "Kick 'em in the dishpan, hoo hoo hoo?"

"We live in a society where children learn to kill and shoot fire out of their mouth." Naruto deadpanned shutting the interrogator up.

They're attention went back to the weird ritual as Tayuya started screaming in pain as a figure came out of her curse seal revealing itself to be Orochimaru, but before the soul fragment could scare or taunt anyone, the four women dropped their weapons and pulled out large mallets. Thus they began to pummel Orochimaru to bits after a few minutes.

"Mission accomplished, how many more to go?" asked one of them women.

Ibiki pulled out a clip board and inwardly laughed at how the entire process worked, "We might need to get the Uchiha on a different date, but at least four more, five if you count those the kid attached to his brother." Ibiki answered.

They all nodded as they left the cell leaving a petrified Tayuya who was trying to keep herself from crying the whole time. She could overhear one of the members of her team from across the hall.

"Oh so you brought me some ladies Ibiki-San. Look brother, there's enough for all of us." said a voice.

"Ooh, I guess scarface is letting us off easy." said the other voice.

"Ladies, we might need different tools for this job." said the leader of the four.

"I'll get the lava whip."

"I'll get the nutcracker or should I get the bolt cutter?"

"I'll get the rusty spoon."

"Ah yeah... wait rusty spoon? And did someone say nutcracker?" asked the voice.

"Sir please hold still while we perform the necessary ritual before removing your curse seal." said the leader.

"If you think that you can remove this seal, let alone make me reveal then you are certainly mis... AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" Tayuya started whimpering like a sad puppy as tears filled her eyes hearing the loud painful screams.

"Sukon what are you... AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU DON'T USE SPOONS FOR... AHHHH!" screamed the other.

"Sirs, please remain silent, you are disturbing the other guests." said one of the women.

Tayuya will never forget the screams or the pain her other associates will feel before the actual sealing process is finished.

_Back at the mansion_

Guila finished her training session with Artoria and the other girls and went to spy on Zeal's training. What she saw was interesting, Zeal was able to make more shadow clones than Jericho's limit which was 15 and can see Zeal was at 20 with half doing chakra control and the other half practicing basic elemental jutsus. The real Zeal can be seen trying to learn how to throw a kunai properly at a tree.

"Oh good Guila you're here. I actually needed someone to help Zeal with a quick test." the clone said, "Zeal, come over here for a sec."

The boy ran up to his sister and the clone, "What is it you need of me Mr. Clone?" he asked.

"I want you to go in that little clearing and try to hit your sister." Guila and Zeal looked shock, "Calm down, since your big sister is more experienced in fighting, your test is you have 30 minutes to try to land one hit on your sister. It doesn't matter how hard you hit or how you do it, but just land the hit ok."

Zeal looked a bit hesitant, "Why does it have to my big sister?" he asked.

"Because Jericho's too weak and Veronica's too rough." the clone said blatantly.

"Hey who said I was weak!?" shouted Jericho without realizing another clone went behind her, "He did of course." Jericho soon took a karate chop to the head and passed out.

"Naruto!" shouted Veronica kicking the clone and forcing it to dispel.

"I rest my case." said the clone.

"Don't worry Zeal, I can handle it." Guila said with a smile reassuring her brother.

The pair went to the clearing and took their stance, "Ok, you have a half hour, starting... now!" the clone said as Zeal ran at his sister fists first.

Guila merely stepped away as Zeal almost lost his footing, but quickly recovered went to swing more times at his sister. Guila caught both his fists prompting Zeal to struggle to get his hands free. Guila smirked and let go of his hands using gravity to let Zeal fall on his butt and try hitting her a few more before getting a hand placed on his head.

"Oh, so full of energy little brother. However, can you keep it for another 20 minutes?" Guila asked taunting him.

"Don't make fun of me big sister, you're just scared I'm going to hit you too hard!" Zeal shouted making Guila giggle at how cute he sounds.

"I don't care, hit me as hard as you want Zeal." Guila said keeping herself at arms length from Zeal.

For the next ten minutes, Zeal would chase his sister around trying to land even the slightest blow on her body. Guila would constantly chuckle at how easily Zeal would get angry and try to run faster and hit faster. Just as things seemed nice and peaceful, the clone's eyes widened when he heard a loud snap.

"OW!" Zeal cried as he tripped over a tree branch and landed on his knee.

"ZEAL!" Guila cried out and ran to her little brother.

Zeal fell to his side and cradled his leg in pain looking away from Guila who put a hand to his side.

"Zeal, please let me take a look." Guila said with worry in her voice, she could briefly hear him mutter something, "Zeal please speak up."

Zeal rolled over still clutching his leg while his eyes were covered by his bangs, "Zeal, please let me look at the wound." Guila said in a sweet tone before losing her breath and falling on her back.

Zeal smirked as he got up showing no sign of pain, "I did it, I hit you Guila!" he said waving his fists in the air.

Guila looked dumbfounded until she felt a small bruise on her abdomen, "Zeal, how did you make that sound? I thought you were in real pain!" Guila said.

Zeal pulled some broken sticks from his pants making his sister look at him in shock, "Mr. Naruto also put these weight seals and he told me how turn them off."

"Weight seals, you mean you were slow the whole time?" Guila asked.

"Yup, couldn't catch you because I had an extra 5 pounds on my legs and feet." Zeal answered.

"You're carrying 20 pounds of weight on you body? Doesn't it hurt?" she asked still feeling worried.

"Yup, it doesn't feel so heavy for me and Mr. Naruto says kids two years younger than me usually start their training so I have to kick my training into overdrive." Zeal explained making Guila look down.

"I was bested by my little brother's adorable innocence." Guila muttered while Zeal laughed at his sister.

The clone laughed as well seeing Zeal convert himself to a shinobi, "I think it's time for a break, Zeal maybe you should get an ice pack for your sister."

Zeal shook his head, "Nope I can help her." he said running to a nearby stream of water and pouring some of his chakra inside.

"What is he doing?" Guila asked.

"I think he's trying that ice technique, but like me he still needs a body of water to use it." the clone said as Zeal came back a minute later.

"Here big sister, I made you some ice. Just lift up your shirt." Zeal said as revealed blocks of ice that he carried on his shirt.

Guila blushed at the command before revealing her navel, "Zeal you do know that it has to be in a bag right?"

"I know, but since I don't have one you have to lie on your back the whole time and enjoy nature." Zeal said as he moved the ice onto her bruise mark.

"Zeal this is cold!" Guila yipped making him laugh.

"My big sister is a Holy Knight and she can't handle a little?" Zeal asked making Guila blush.

The training clones dispelled leaving one final one sitting next to a sleeping Merlin.

_Back in T&I_

After a long hour, the sound four were all stripped of their curse mark by the Goddess clan members after a series of painful and "creative" means of tor- I mean rituals.

"Ok, you said the Uchiha should be unsealed at a later date, so who are we missing Ibiki?" Naruto asked.

Ibiki closed his eyes and sighed, "Your ex-sister." he saw Naruto's demeanor go down, "I don't care what your relationship is, but you need to do this village a service and get rid of Orochimaru's influence." Ibiki explained as they went down to the final cells.

Ignoring the random cat calls towards the four Goddesses, the group made their way to the regular kunoichi section as the sound four were a special case being Orochimaru's henchmen and all. After a quick transfer process, they made their way to find two familiar kunoichi. Naruto sighed and decided to push through and get the job done already so he can wrap his arms around his hime at home.

Kurenai Yuhi was the first to notice him, but stayed silent as she clutched her hands covering the marks he left on her body. Anko Mitarashi was the next one to see him and started growling.

"It's your lucky day Anko, someone finally found a way to get rid of your mark." Anko growled at Ibiki's remark, "Oh don't give me that, we already dealt with the other four of Orochimaru's lackeys and now we get to do yours."

Ibiki opened the cell letting Celine and Michel to prepare the sealing, "Girl's restrain her while we prepare the mark."

The four nodded as they all suddenly revealed their plungers," Hey get the hell away from me!" Anko shouted before being held down.

"Ma'am please stay still, don't make this any harder than it has to be." said one of them in an emotionless tone.

They could all hear Anko's weird screaming and cries for them to get off before Celine and Michel actually started placing the seal around her in preparation of combatting Orochimaru's soul fragment. Meanwhile Naruto stayed outside the cell as he didn't want to bother watching the process or Anko's face despite not remembering fighting her or Kurenai. The latter however decided to bother Naruto who wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"I was right you know, you are a demon. I should have told Hinata to keep her distance from you." she muttered.

"And you are the exact same as Hiashi only hiding behind the facade of a motherly persona." Naruto replied.

Kurenai gritted her teeth, "I could be out there watching over my genin and your mother as well. You just decided to act like a child and treat the saviors of the village as criminals."

"Like you thought I was when I was a child?" he was greeted with silence, "The only thing I was wrong about you was that you didn't tell Kiba about my tenant, but deep down I know you encouraged him to hate me like his mother did. You should be happy I don't have recollection of the fight after what Bakakashi did."

Kurenai sneered at the statement, "Oh playing the amnesia game? Going to run off to the old man who's too senile to actually punish you?" she asked mockingly.

"You going to act like your justice? To punish small children? To baby young women who want to be strong? To act like your sensei was your savior? To kidnap innocents?" Naruto was greeted with more silence.

"Snivelling little fox." she whispered.

"How are your genin? I heard they might be prohibited from ever ranking up. I expected blind loyalty from the dog, but was Hinata that weak minded to follow her sensei before her village? Even Shino of all people, a member of the second most intelligent clan in the village and he follows you blindly?" he asks earning a growl. "Riddle me this Yuhi-teme, what did you do to convince them to commit an A rank crime within their own village?"

Kurenai turned around and laid back on her bed avoiding his gaze, enhancing his sight he could see several tears fall down her face, "Did your father really die for this? Did he die so you could torture your junior by kidnapping innocent civilians?" he could only hear her try to silently sob.

Ibiki for his part wasn't paying attention seeing Naruto use basic trivial means to extract information. To be honest he didn't care for the brat and saw Anko as a little sister before the kidnapping incident and Kurenai as a friend at one point. Now like Asuma, he's also alienated by an ice queen of the village.

Another thought that past was, why was Anko even considered an Ice Queen? She may push men away, but unlike her friends Hana, Yugao and Kurenai, Anko was spontaneous and showed affection in her own weird way. In away all four had their specialties, perhaps mistresses was a better name for them. Yeah, mistresses of swords, dogs, genjutsu and snakes would make more sense that three ice queens and a fourth member.

After a long "prayer" if that's what you call it from Celine and several loud sounds of someone being pummeled by hammers, the job was done and Anko can be seen laying on the ground unconscious. Naruto just stared at her seemingly lifeless body before dismissing the four combat trained Goddesses.

"Well you two have done well, I wouldn't be surprised if either one or both of you gain your wings for this." Naruto complimented not batting an eye.

The two sighed as many heard of his relationship with the snake mistress, "Thank you for your appreciation my Master, please do not hesitate to contact anyone of us for assistance." and with that, both returned to the New Goddess Realm.

"So is that it kid? The end of her regret?" Ibiki asked looking towards Anko's body.

"The end of her regret, after this, we have nothing in common." Naruto said impassively, "Call me when you guys need the Uchiha's removed." Ibiki nodded as he saw Naruto walk away into a mist of darkness.

'They can say whatever they want about him, but one wrong move and we have a ticking time bomb. Then again who would've thought the sannin would turn on the hokage?' Ibiki thought to himself wondering about Naruto's potential. After all, there were so few witnesses claiming what happened when he fought Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Even with Inoichi leading the investigation a few days back, all he could see was mists of darkness and nothing else. Almost as if they were fighting their imaginations or their own fear.

_With Naruto in the village_

On the other side of his teleportation technique, Naruto sighed finding himself on the rooftops across from the T&I building. He took a look at the position of the sun and deduced it was a quarter past noon, luckily Escanor has been powered down lately. There was also the fact the servants would make lunch at this hour and needed some time for himself. He took a deep breath before falling backwards.

"I love you granny Elizabeth." he said before his wings extended and he started gliding above the ground startling a few passerbys.

Naruto took in the view of the village, the bad smells, the people swearing, the arguments, and the potential violence along with shoplifting. Wait, I think this was the very bad part of town. Is that his old apartment over there? Naruto shook his head realizing that this was not a good time to go on a tour around the very bad part of town. He might as well be in LA, that really crappy district in Iwa where they say all the fancy and famous people live.

As Naruto toured the skies, he heard several screams and cries. Not really caring to much he took a quick glance thinking he might get chewed out if he didn't do anything. The flight let him to some alleyway as he could see a few civilians wearing headbands, likely genin. They were cornering someone, but he decided to take a quick look.

"Ok break it up babies! What the hell is going on here!?" Naruto yelled out landing behind them.

"They're on a high ranking mission to kill the demon obviously." he turned to see some random jounin likely around Kurenai's age, from the look of his smirk he was some rookie.

"Please help! These kids are bullying me!" he could hear some little kid scream.

"Shut that demon up! And you!" the jounin pointed at Naruto, "As your superior I command you to leave and say nothing!" he smirked.

"You overstep yourself, that only works on missions and times of crisis. I don't know who you're torturing, but you broker the third's law." Naruto said pulling Lostvayne out.

"Get him he's just another demon lover!" shouted one of the genin.

The jounin prepared some hand seals, **"Katon: Gyak..."**

"We're not doing that!" Naruto shouted.

"But it's authentic." the jounin countered.

"Dude, most anime words aren't even real Japanese or slang. They just type most of this crap in from a free translator. Then they take the time to actually put in a translation once every chapter. You can't really deny this since most people watch the sub and have to use subtitles." Naruto explained breaking the fourth wall.

"That actually makes sense. You can't really say it's authentic if you use subs and deny you know the language if you use words like kawaii." explained one of the genin with the jounin nodding.

"Oh ok then, **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" **yelled the jounin smirking assuming that his affinity was the strongest.

Naruto merely flicked the fireball away back at the jounin burning him, "Hey what the hell!? Our sensei can't say the jutsu in Japanese, but you can use OP technique!? How's that fair!?" shouted one of the genin.

"Cause I'm the star mother [REDACTED]!" Naruto said making the genin charge at him.

The first one attempted a standard clone jutsu all carrying a kunai only for the original to be knocked out in one punch. The next one threw several shuriken with only one successfully heading towards him only for it to be flicked away like paper. The two remaining genin attempted to jump over him with kunai out trying some strange taijutsu combination technique. As the two were about to land their attack, their legs got connected causing them to fall on their faces. Naruto sweatdropped as he picked them up and bashed their heads in.

"This is what happens when you train civilians to be as capable as the elderly." Naruto turned to the voice of a female ANBU with with brown dreadlocks and a mask in the shape of a cheshire cat with a sadistic smirk. "Good job taking care of the moron squad, overheard them trying to get a payment attack a "demon", so I followed them until you showed up."

"You mind taking these idiots to Ibiki?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

"You should check on the kid, they think he's you for some reason. I'm getting too old for this shit." said the ANBU.

Both could hear some kid weeping in the back, "I wonder what the hell made them think he was me." he said.

The ANBU left sealing the unconscious bodies in a scroll while Naruto investigated the crying. As he approached he could see a mop of spiky red hair and a shuriken on the back of his shirt. As he moved close he could see the kid's shirt was ripped and there were signs of a cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. Poor kid's hairstyle must have made those idiots think it was Naruto using a henge.

"NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT A DEMON I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" shouted the child as he cried more.

"It's ok kid, I'm not like the other ones. Where are you parents?" Naruto asked.

"Home, I left to follow my Onee-Chan's who went into town." the kid sniffled a few times before continuing, "I lost them and then I started asking in the stores because my tou-chan said everyone here is nice and and and..." the kid started crying more as he wiped his eyes.

"Breath kid, wait a minute and then talk when you're ready." Naruto said as he let the kid let his tears out.

"The store people were mean and started calling me names and then they hit me for no reason before those mean people with the headbands tried to bully me more! I don't know why they called me a demon and a monster! My tou-chan and kaa-chan said the people were nice people so why are they bullying me!?" he asked sniffling more.

The kid turned around showing his puffy violet eyes and round face, Naruto was shocked of who it was, "Please help me Mister! I'm scared of all the people and my body hurts!" the kid cried.

Naruto was lost for words of who this kid might be, "Kid what's your name?" Naruto asked mentally preparing himself.

"Menma... Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze..." he said in between sniffles, "Who... who are... are you?" Menma asked.

"Call me Meliodas." Naruto said realizing his biological brother didn't recognize him, "Here let me take you to the doctor Menma." Naruto said extending his arms.

Menma wiped his eyes before grabbing onto Naruto, "Please don't leave me Mr. Meliodas!"

"Grab on tight!" Menma nodded as Naruto extended his wings and took flight scaring Menma a bit.

After a few minutes of keeping his eyes shut in fear of falling, Menma opened his eyes and saw the village from the high view and lost his fear. He was confused as to why he was in the sky and where his savior was taking him. When he looked back, he was shocked to see the wings on Naruto's back not remembering their earlier encounter.

"Mr. Meliodas are you an angel?" Menma asked getting a chuckle.

"A half angel actually, my great grandma was an angel and she came to me in a dream once." Naruto answered.

"A dream, was she like a ghost?" Menma asked.

"In a way." Naruto answered peeking the little boy's interest.

"So how did she come in a dream?" Menma asked.

"You see Menma, unlike you I wasn't born with parents and was sad because I was all alone for most of my life." Menma looked sad.

"I'm sorry, I was worrying about my tou-chan and kaa-chan when you didn't even have one."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I got to meet my grandma and grandpa. Did you know these wings actually belong to my grandma?"

"Did she really, all in the dream?"

"Yeah, you want to hear the story?" Menma nodded as soon as they landed, "Well we're here I'll tell you once we're inside ok." Menma held on tightly.

He shook his head crying again, "Please don't leave Mr. Meliodas! What if the people inside are mean to me as well!?"

"Don't worry Menma, there are special doctors who helped me and didn't care who they were helping inside." Naruto said calming the boy down a bit.

A few minutes later, Naruto managed to find himself past the main lobby ignoring the annoying receptionist trying to kick him and Menma out thinking he was the demon child of a demon. Safe to say that woman found herself sleeping on the job after being struck by an Ark. Entering the special medical unit designed by Sarutobi himself, Menma was treated by the doctors fairly and felt less scared seeing Naruto there.

Now in his bed, Menma was beggin Naruto to tell him about his dream, "So you really want to hear it?" Menma nodded.

"Ok, so when I was little I had a dream where I met these two nice people. One of them was this really pretty lady named Elizabeth and the other was a man who I was named after, Meliodas. They told me I was their great grandson and saw me all the way from heaven how I was sad and alone, so they decided to visit me. They said they were sorry because they couldn't come down and raise me because they were ghosts so instead they gave me presents so I could feel happy." Naruto explained with a smile.

"What were the presents?" Menma asked.

"Well my grandma or baa-chan was smart and kind hearted so she gave me study material, her wings and her powers like that beam I used on the mean lady earlier." Naruto said.

"What about your jiji?"

"My grandpa or jiji, he was kind of dumb, but he was strong and would beat up all the bullies and scary monster so he gave me his strength, his tattoo, and his sword." he said rolling up his sleeve showing the dragon eating its tail.

"That was a good story Mr. Meliodas." Menma said before a nurse popped her head in.

"Excuse me, but Menma-Kun here as visitors, they say their his elder sister." said the nurse.

"My Onee-Chans, please let them in!" Menma said excitedly not noticing Meliodas make a frown.

The nurse nodded letting Kasumi and Narumi in who quickly ran in to hug Menma, "Don't you worry me like that again mister!" yelled Kasumi.

"Where were you!? Tou-san and kaa-san said you snuck out of the house!?" Narumi asked.

Menma pushed them away explaining the mean people who hurt him and called him names shocking the girls as the villagers treated them like royalty just visiting the hospital, but were confused as they were led to the special section. What was the most depressing were the villagers hurting Menma, the son of a former kage. Didn't their parents talk about how nice and peaceful the villagers were? Why would they treat their youngest as a monster?

"Oh and then Mr. Meliodas came and then he took me to this hospital in this place where they won't be mean to me!" Menma said rapidly.

"Slow down, Menma-Kun, who is this Mr. Meliodas?" Narumi asked.

"Mr. Meliodas meet meet my Onee... chans?" Menma asked staring at the empty space where Naruto was standing in not realizing he disappeared in a mist of darkness earlier.

"Menma-Kun who are you talking to?" Narumi asked.

"Mr. Meliodas, he was here earlier talking about his baa-chan and jiji who came down from heaven to give him presents since he was alone with no parents." this caught the girl's attention.

"Menma-Kun, can you please start from the beginning. Tell us who this Mr. Meliodas is." Kasumi said.

Menma nodded and explained how he was saved by Naruto and the ANBU with the dreadlocks.

_Back at the mansion_

Naruto finally arrived to see everyone taking a break from their training and found Zeal sleeping on Guila's lap with the latter sleeping under another shaded tree. Naruto smiled at the sleeping pair before turning his attention to Merlin who was also snoozing on his clone's lap. One thing that did catch his attention was Escanor sipping some tea and looking off into the village. Thinking he hasn't spent enough time with everyone lately, so he decided to pick the Lion Sin of Pride's brain for the moment.

"Hey Escanor, something on your mind?" Escanor turned to see his new captain.

"Just contemplating time Mr. Naruto." Escanor said taking another sip.

"Anything to consider in particular?" Naruto asked.

"Just how much time has passed in my life, to think I was 40 years old what feels like just a few months ago and now I'm what? 2,040?" he asked.

"If it makes you feel any better you're technically the youngest member of the Seven Deadly Sins before me." Naruto said surprising the man.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's true, fairy's and giant's don't have normal life spans, Ban is an immortal so he's lived a while, Merlin eye twitched when I started beating around the bush about her age."

"So did you have an idea of how old she is or if she's human like Ban or myself?"

"Like she said she's from Belluian, so I have no idea what she is, but she's as old as grandpa Meliodas who was 3,000 before he met you guys so I'm assuming she's older than Ban and King at least."

"What about Gowther?"

"Oh him, well that's actually a weird story from what I was able to dig up. Apparently as a doll he had a creator who was good friends with grandpa and Merlin and was created before the creator died so I'm assuming around their age as well."

Suddenly Gowther appeared and sat on Naruto's shoulder, "Who are you calling old little brother?"

"You big brother, almost as old as grandpa apparently." Naruto answered making Gowther's head tilt.

"How do you know that?" Gowther asked.

"Yes Naruto how do you have that much information? None of us told you that kind of personal information." Escanor said.

"Grandpa was rather descriptive, wish he was here to explain this himself. Instead he dumps his job on me when I could be out there travelling around in the Boar Hat." the two face faulted at his last statement.

"I think you should stick to being a ninja." they both said at the same time.

"Hey! At the very least I'm a good cook!" the two couldn't deny that, especially that time Escanor ate that pie and vomited rainbows and bright colors.

"Back to thinking about time passing guys, it's made me think about something." Naruto said in a low voice.

"What is it little brother?" Gowther asked.

"It's time, like Escanor mentioned. For you guys, a span of at least two millennia have passed within a day, but I've lived a decade in a half waiting to one day meet these people that were friends of my distant deceased relatives. Then I go on a seemingless aimless journey to find these mythical warriors from an ancient time. It makes me think of how the future looks by bringing back the past." Naruto explained.

"It means we have to cherish every moment like it is our last." Escanor added getting nods.

"He's right, some of you guys have lived for more than decades, more than centuries for a few. Who's to say you find the person sitting next to you finding eternal rest? Or coming down with a sickness that can't be cured." Naruto said making them look sad.

"Whether it be by battle, sickness or even age. There isn't an excuse to not live life to the absolute fullest. We cherish the relationships we have, we do things we haven't done, we reach the goals we strive for and we move on the next day without regrets. Isn't that what life is all about?" Naruto asked getting some smiles.

"Now that I think about, what are some of your aspirations little brother?" Gowther asked.

"Personally, I always said I wanted to be hokage just to be accepted, but I'm not sure if that's the right way or if it's worth it. However, I always had a secondary dream to have something I always wanted that I was denied during my childhood." Naruto answered intriguing the two men.

"And what would that be?" Escanor asked not realizing that Naruto could see Merlin waking up and hugging the clone tightly.

Naruto smiled, "A family." he answered.

"Little brother you have a kind heart, for that I will also find my dream and achieve it before you and Escanor croak leaving me alone with King and Diane." Gowther saying the last part in a selfish context before running off to who knows where.

"What about you Escanor? Anything you want to complete in your lifetime?" Naruto asked as the man pondered.

"Maybe, one day I can make peace with my prideful self and understand my equals. Then who knows, I might want to start a family of my own. Or maybe... I can make my own business like I did before the last Holy War!" Escanor said feeling excited.

Naruto placed a hand on Escanor's shoulder, "Just remember you're not in this alone Escanor, you have friends like me by your side. Your sunshine may give you power, but being alone won't make you strong."

Escanor nodded, "I see, perhaps one day you will surpass your grandfather as well as myself."

The two chuckled as they went back inside for lunch hoping Gowther didn't get himself into trouble finding whatever he wants his life's purpose to be.

_Outside the village_

A silver haired young man and boy with white hair with two red dots on his forehead are seen amongst a group of shinobi in a planning room.

"Ok does everyone remember their part in the plan?" asked the silver haired boy.

"Yes Kabuto, have you made sure Kumo and Iwa have done their part in preparation." asked the white haired boy.

"I'm sorry to say that Iwa will not be joining us due to unforeseen circumstances, however we are lucky to have an angry ape appointed as Raikage instead of a crippled old man with a big nose. Kumo is preparing their jinchuuriki while helping us along with Orochimaru-Sama's rescue. If we're lucky one of the parties will take significant damage to where we can finish off Konoha while it's weak." Kabuto explained.

The white haired boy nodded, "Shame, I hear with the revelation of the Yondaime being alive, they would have jumped on the opportunity to attack again." he said.

"Like your clan, you are itching to spill blood aren't you Kimimaro?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, for the sake of Orochimaru-Sama and the debt in which I owe him, I will burn the village down myself." Kimimaro claimed with much pride in his voice.

"Come on, we only have a couple days to prepare." Kabuto said leading Kimimaro down some hall.

_Amegakure, unknown location_

Several holograms of 10 people can be seen gathering within a cave, their leader, a man with purple eyes with rings begins the meeting.

"Sasori report." ordered the purple eyed man.

"From what my spies tell me, Orochimaru has been capture, but his village, Otogakure, is planning on another invasion this time with the help of Kumo who plans on getting back at Konoha by utilizing their jinchuuriki." the hunchback man named Sasori explained.

"Wait why would some barbaric village like Kumo ally with Oto after what happened with Suna?" asked the blond man.

"Apparently, they saw Suna as a weak village that deserved what it got being weak and with their current state, the village would be on it's own if attacked." Sasori answered.

"So the nibi, hachibi will be in Konoha within a matter of days. What about the Kyuubi?" asked the leader.

"He wasn't in Konoha when Itachi and Kisame infiltrated it, but my spies say he's been taking time off and stayed within his village walls." Sasori answered.

"Then this will be a joint mission, Itachi and Kisame will go after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and be accompanied by Hidan and Kakuzu who will try to capture either one or both of Kumo's jinchuuriki while they are tired out after the invasion." ordered the leader.

"Just one more thing to mention Pain-Sama, I believe this will intrigue you." Sasori said.

"Out with it." the leader now identified as Pain said.

"From what was gathered, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has revealed new power that were able to hold off the Ichibi jinchuuriki in his bijuu state along with being able to use several bloodlines such as the hyoton, mokuton, chakra chains, and so on due to him having access and perfect control of all five of the elements. Along with that, he has awakened to some dark ability that nearly ended the lives of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Anko Mitarashi, the former apprentice of Orochimaru and Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress along with their genin teams with no effort at all." Sasori explained.

**(Naruto OST - Akatsuki Theme)**

Pain contemplated this new information, but kept his composure. Despite believing in the powers given to him by his mighty dojutsu knowing he had the power of a god, that was no excuse to take things head on and fight recklessly believing he will achieve an easy win. As strong as he is, he couldn't risk fighting without having some detail on this potential threat.

"No matter, he stands no chance against a god. You four have your orders and prepare yourselves should this invasion plot begins to turn south. Meeting adjourned." Pain said.

Every hologram disappeared except for Pain and a female.

"What is your analysis on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's new found abilities Pain-Sama?" asked the only female member.

"I may be a god Konan, but even the arrogant will fall to an ant should they not be careful and fail to prevent the incoming threat from rising. However, it will be no matter as powerful he may be, he is still a naive child that will face the horrors of war before we capture him and rip away his bijuu." Pain explained.

"I see, should we prepare in any way now?" asked the woman now identified as Konan.

"For now we weight and with the death of the Sanbi, we might have to weight three years regardless of whether or not we capture any tailed beasts within the next few days." Pain said receiving a nod.

Thus the meeting ended and our heroes are to soon find themselves preparing for a war on a large scale within a small amount of time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 15 - Preparations

**Author's note: To everyone wondering why Menma was attacked, I'm not sure if I didn't explain it right or you guys just skimmed through the story, but I mentioned that Naruto deduced that the villagers assumed that Menma was Naruto using a henge like in other stories where Naruto learns the henge at an early age, but it fails because stores have chakra draining seals. One example was this story where Naruto meets Itachi and Sasuke as a child and gets kicked out of a store because he accidentally deactivated his henge.**

**Leave a comment for anything bugging you late at night. Now enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 15 - Preparations**

_Morning, Liones Mansion_

Merlin was the first one to wake up, she covered her eyes as the sun got in her face prompting her to use her magic to close the covers. Merlin yawned and tried to get up only to feel a pair of arms holding her waste. She looked to see her boyfriend was the one keeping her restrained this time. She adjusted her body to wrap her arm around Naruto before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up my little dragon, your beautiful boar needs you to make her breakfast." she whispered in his ear making him moan.

"Sleep is good for you, let's skip breakfast." Merlin frowned.

"Aw, no breakfast? But your hime's tummy is rumbling." she whispered in a sad voice.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and saw Merlin make some puppy eyes, "I'm up, I'm up!" he said quickly getting up and getting dressed.

Merlin chuckled to herself at how easy it was to manipulate him, "Carry me." she said extending her arms.

Naruto sighed knowing she was going to pout and he couldn't handle seeing her sad face, "I do this because I like seeing you happy." he said lifting her up, "Aren't you going to change first?" he asked making her chuckle.

Merlin snapped her fingers and her body was engulfed in a bright light before revealing her cape and boots, "Is this a problem sweetheart?" she asked.

Naruto managed to hide his blush, "No hime, as long as you're comfortable then I'm ok with it." Merlin chuckled before kissing him on the cheek.

"That's what I love about you my little dragon, always putting others before yourself." Merlin complemented while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too hime and it's cute how you always beat around the bush just to say the same." Naruto said leaving the room making Merlin blush.

'He knows how I feel yet I'm still too much of a chicken to say it out loud.' Merlin thought.

_Konoha supreme court_

It was an early morning for the trial and for security reasons Orochimaru's trial went first and was kept heavily guarded by seals and many ANBU preventing any attempt of escape or attack within the village walls. After a long process and with Orochimaru refusing to deny anything and answered all his questions honestly along with hinting out the fact there are traitors within the village. Sarutobi was able to rule that Orochimaru was guilty of all his crimes and would try to have a Yamanaka cleanse his mind of all valuable information within Oto before executing him the next day.

Thus Orochimaru was wheeled out due to him being covered in heavy restraints and kept safe from the public and hokage from harm's way. No one noticed a certain bandaged man scowling as he quickly disappeared within the shadows as the treacherous sannin was wheeled away. Sarutobi sighed knowing a lot of commotion will be brought up knowing the village will face heavy conflict facing Oto now that their leader has been captured.

He looked out the window and could only pray for the best.

_Training grounds after breakfast_

Merlin gave Naruto a goodbye kiss before dragging Escanor so she could use him as a guinea pig once again. Naruto decided to check up on Zeal outside to continue more of his training. He was correct as he saw the boy and a couple of clones trying to do the tree walking exercise before Naruto was noticed.

"Mr. Naruto! Are you here to help with my training?" Zeal asked feeling excited.

"Sure am, hey Zeal why don't you grab your sister so I can talk to you both for a second." Zeal nodded and went off to drag Guila back to Naruto.

"Naruto, Zeal said you wanted to speak me?" Guila asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that might be a good time to give everyone a chance at the summoning contract since I've seen everyone having to share Artoria as a training partner and you never know when Zeal or you yourself might need someone to back you up." Naruto explained getting nods, "However, the tough parts are you have to try to sign it hoping your hand doesn't burn off. Like I told Jericho and aunt Veronica, granny Elizabeth neglected to tell me that." Guila soon kneels holding her brother close to her chest.

"You don't have to sign it you don't want to because it's mostly a pure of heart thing, so I thought Zeal might get a pass since he's only a child making him more innocent than the rest of us." Naruto continued making them feel less worried.

"Do you want to go through with it Zeal?" Guila asked getting silence, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Naruto promises to continue training you if you don't want to sign the contract." Zeal looked nervous and nodded his head a moment later, "I'll be right by your side, so you don't have to be on your own, ok?"

Zeal smiled, "Ok, together." he replied as Naruto revealed the summoning scroll.

"If you two are willing, just place a little chakra on any empty spot you find." Naruto said as he revealed the contents.

The scroll already revealed Naruto's name along with Jericho's and Veronica's all in their own unique styles. Zeal placed his hand on an empty spot right next to Guila's hand. The elder sibling nodded with a smile before they took a deep breath and started channeling their chakra into the scroll. They closed their eyes taking several rapid breaths before they heard weird noises coming from the scroll. They immediately jumped back as ice appeared and quickly evaporated revealing their names in bold fonts.

"Congratulations, the scroll has accepted the both of you. It's usually easy after this point, just summon someone for the first time then we'll go to the realm for the final test. It's just some illusions at that point to test your emotions." Naruto explained, "Just place your hand on the ground, channel some more chakra, and call out the term, summoning jutsu and you'll summon someone for the first time."

"Can you go first big sister?" Zeal asked.

"Sure thing Zeal, let me show you how your elder sister will does the job right." Guila said with hints of arrogance, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** suddenly a large plume of smoke appeared getting everyone's attention as to what Guila summoned only to reveal...

"Is that a steak?" Naruto asked as Guila looked down seeing a partially eaten stake on a plate.

Zeal fell on his back and started laughing as Guila picked up the stake looking sad and confused.

"I have never once seen that happen, I heard of people summoning tadpoles, but how did you summon an inanimate object Guila?" Naruto asked feeling genuine concern.

"I don't know." she said crying anime tears.

"My turn!" Zeal said getting up, **"Summoning jutsu!" **another plume of smoke appeared revealing Zaneri sitting in a chair with a fork and a knife.

She quickly recognized Naruto, "Oh Naruto, is something the matter? You wouldn't believe this but Jenna's steak suddenly disappeared as if someone summoned it. I was actually amazed, however I cannot say the same for my sister." Zaneri explained before noticing Guila still looking sad as she held the steak. "Is that Jenna's steak?" she asked sweat dropping.

"I was giving everyone a chance to sign the contract." Naruto said not answering the woman's question, "Actually, Zaneri how is it possible to summon an inanimate object?" Naruto asked making Zaneri sweat drop again.

"I-I... I don't know, I heard of weaker less developed summons appearing when using poor control, but an inanimate object should be impossible." Zaneri turned to Zeal, "Was it this young man here who summoned the steak?" Zaneri asked making Zeal feel offended.

"No, Zeal summoned you. Guila summoned that steak." Zaneri saw the older girl still crying anime tears.

"I should have that looked at." Zaneri said.

Suddenly another plume of smoke appeared revealing her twin in her angry state, "Fishcake! I swear you have better not stolen my steak!" Jenna shouted with a tick mark on her head.

"Jenna, Guila summoned your steak. What I want to know is, how do you summon an inanimate object?" Naruto asked calming the former druid down a bit.

"How am I supposed to know, maybe she put too little chakra or her control is shot. Anyways, shouldn't the scroll burn your hand off considering the fact she summoned my lunch?" Jenna asked.

Guila could only feel worse before surrendering her "summon" to Jenna, "Here you are ma'am, I apologize for stealing your meal."

Jenna eyed Guila carefully before taking her food back, "Should I expect more people stealing my lunch?" Jenna asked making a cloud form over Guila.

"A few potential summoners yes, preferably no one with the caliber to summon food." Naruto answered.

"Ok, I'll see you guys only if my steak isn't stolen again." Jenna said disappearing.

"I should go as well, it was nice seeing you again Naruto." Zaneri said leaving as well.

"You want to give it another try Guila?" Naruto asked the former Holy Knight who was stuck drawing on the dirt with her finger.

Guila merely looked at Naruto with a sad face before nodding, "Big sister, don't stress about it or get too emotional. Just breath and concentrate your chakra." Zeal said.

'I'm being lectured by my little brother? Maybe he is the one who's supposed to protect.' Guila thought sadly before getting into position.

She took a few breaths... and prayers before slamming her hand on the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** suddenly another poof of smoke appeared.

"Please don't be a steak! Please don't be a steak! Please don't be a steak! Please don't be a steak!" Guila repeated over and over making Naruto and Zeal sweatdrop.

"Don't be a what?" asked a voice within the smoke.

"Victory!" Guila cheered making the owner of the voice sweatdrop.

The smoke cleared revealing a woman with a mix of green and yellow hair with feline like ears and a bow, "Um, how is my appearance a victory?" asked the woman.

"You just had to summon Atalanta of all people." Naruto said getting a glare from the feline eared woman.

"Um why? Is that a problem?" Guila asked.

"She hates men, but only slightly dislikes me so I keep my distance. Kids like Zeal still get a pass." Naruto explained.

Atalanta looked around before noticing Zeal and started to ruffle his hair, "Hello little one, my name is Atalanta. Who might you be?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"My name is Zeal and I'm one of the new summoners and my big sister Guila. She summoned you after she failed the first time summoning someone's lunch." Zeal said in a tone making Atalanta hug the boy.

"Wait, who summoned what before me?" Atalanta asked.

"Guila over here summoned a steak on a plate doing her summon for the first time." Atalanta sweat dropped before looking at Guila who looked depressed again.

"I'm not going to dwell into such..." Atalanta pinched the bridge of her nose at the absurd idea, "Anyways, has the boy successfully completed his summon as well?" Naruto nodded, "Well then you should take them to Judah." Atalanta said before dispelling.

"Well, you heard her. I need to take you both to the summoning realm." Naruto said grabbing their attention, "Just grab onto me."

Both nodded and grabbed onto him before they all disappearing in a poof of smoke.

_The New Goddess Realm_

Naruto arrived with Guila and Zeal leaving the latters in awe at the exotic realm, "Oh that's right, you guys never visited this place. Just follow me, I'll get you to Judah since he's in charge of the next test and after that, you'll be able to get your familiars." Naruto said leading them to the simple looking church before revealing how expanded it is on the inside.

"Mr. Naruto this is just like the mansion, it's bigger on the inside than the outside." Zeal said looking around the church.

"Zeal stay close, this church is too big for you to get lost in." Zeal nodded and held his sister by the hand.

Naruto led them to the center before waiting a few minutes to find Judah walking in drying his hands in the air, "Sorry, I sense you enter my domain while I was in the bathroom. I heard Jenna's stake disappeared and appeared in your world for some reason. Is it safe to assume this child here is the reason?" Judah asked creeping Zeal out with his smoker's voice.

"Actually that Guila, by the way how is it possible to summon an inanimate object?" Naruto asked making Judah start to think.

"I think there had to be something wrong with the gate or something. Otherwise it should be an impossibility since there are restrictions as to who can and cannot be summoned." Judah answered to the best of his ability.

"Um Mr. Judah, where do we take the tests?" Zeal asked nervously.

"Oh that, just follow me little one. You and your sister made it this far so the test shouldn't be that difficult." Judah said gesturing them to follow leaving Naruto alone to sit alone to his thoughts.

_20 minutes later_

'Maybe I should have asked Merlin if she wanted to see granny again since she didn't get the chance to get to close.' Naruto thought looking back to see the doorway to the pantheon, 'Time is precious, one day I really will be a name in there and who's to say when I'll have to put aunt Margaret and aunt Veronica in there one day.' Naruto thought sadly.

Eventually he saw Judah make his way back with a smile, "You got two more people to join your gathering boy." Judah said gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

A minute later, Naruto made his way into the same room where Veronica and Jericho received their summon and found Zeal being carried by Guila likely feeling tired from the illusions that were his test. At least he wasn't mentally scarred or terrified enough to start crying. To his side, he could see Jenna holding her stick and Zaneri holding her hands below her waist, likely to prepare the summoning ritual.

"We the elders of the Goddess Clan deem you Zeal and Guila worthy of enlisting aid from the clan." they said together.

"Just like last time, all you have to do is summon one more time and that will be your familiar. Oh and Naruto, tell Jericho and Veronica that they now have to say familiar after they say summoning jutsu, you no longer have to say the specific name of your familiar." Zaneri explained.

"Hopefully, this time she doesn't summon something from our fridge." Jenna muttered making Guila's face turn red.

"Zeal, please stay awake. We have to summon one more time before you can have a familiar." Guila whispered waking the boy up and then putting him down.

"So who wants to go first?" Jenna asked before Guila stepped up.

"I will and I promise I won't summon anymore food." Guila said still blushing at her embarrassment, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **a plume of smoke appeared revealing a young man with unkempt hair in a tight dark suit holding two spear shaped weapons.

He looks at Guila carefully making her blush, "My name is Diarmuid, are you my new master?" he asked in a voice above a whisper making Guila even more red before turning and kneeling, "Me elder, I apologize for not noticing you first. Please, punish me for my lack of respect." he said in louder voice looking down at the floor.

"Chivalrous as always aren't you Diarmuid?" Jenna asked.

"On your feet Diarmuid, you were caught off guard so there is no need for punishment." Zaneri said in a friendly tone making the spear user stand up.

"Thank you my elders, you kindness will not be wasted." Diarmuid said with much devotion in his voice.

'So chivalrous!' Guila thought.

"Good, because you now have a summoner to serve Diarmuid. Meet Guila, a former member of the Holy Knights of Liones and her younger brother." Zaneri explained.

Diarmuid looked at Guila again, "My lady, as you have served Lady Elizabeth, I will serve you and fight by your side in battle without hesitation." he said before kissing her hand.

"Big sister do you have a fever? You are turning bright red." Zeal said pointing out his sister's blush.

Guila shook it off, "Thank you Diarmuid, I hope we develop a strong friendship without having it develop on the field of battle." Diarmuid nodded in agreement.

"My elders, am I dismissed?" Diarmuid asked getting nods, "I hope to see you and Zeal soon Lady Guila." he said before walking away.

"So chivalrous..." Guila whispered, "Anyways Zeal, it's your turn." Zeal nodded excitedly taking a spot.

**"Summoning jutsu!" **a puff of smoke later revealed a familiar voice.

"Hm, why do I find myself in a cloud of smoke again." the smoke cleared revealing Atalanta.

"Atalanta, your my new familiar?" Zeal asked in an innocent tone making Atalanta hold Zeal in deathly hug.

"I guess I am, I hope your not just going to call me whenever you're going to cause trouble young man, it better be for emergencies or if you need help with something. Understood my _master_?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I hope we become good friends." Zeal said.

"As do I, may be dismissed my elders?" Atalanta asked getting a nod before leaving.

"Well that's it, I hope you guys make good friends with those two since I used to annoy Celine a lot as a child." Naruto said.

"That's true, poor girl was so annoyed she got into a fight with little Naruto. Now the two became good friends since Naruto grew out of his phase." Jenna said making Naruto scratch his head remembering all those time he would call Celine everyday asking her about Gowther and Hawk's status with the sealing.

"Anyways, it's time we head back to the mansion, I still have a schedule that Zeal needs to keep up." Naruto said grabbing the both of them, "Nice seeing you two, but we have to go." and with that, they left the summoning realm.

"We should really look into the whole situation with your steak being summoned instead of a member of the clan." Zaneri said with Jenna nodding.

_At the mansion_

Arriving back at the mansion, Naruto dismisses Guila and Zeal with the latter feeling exhausted from the summonings and test taking a lot out of him. Naruto decided to head inside the mansion to relax for a bit knowing a lot of people are busy. Hopefully Calcifer has constructed that room he requested earlier.

As he entered the mansion, he was greeted by the masked servants, he wouldn't say it in front of others, but he would call them proxies. Along with other secrets, Calcifer was actually put into planning when he was a child with construction after he attempted to learn sealing.

He gave them his vest and Lostvayne before heading into the newly constructed area, a short study with a fireplace. Nothing too threatening or secretive, however he would mention it should anyone ever ask or prompt him to speak about it. Not sensing anyone nearby, not anyone within the mansion's interior for some odd reason, Naruto entered the room seeing Calcifer finish up the floor and ceiling. Naruto took a deep breath and sat on the chair near the fireplace, it was nice for aesthetics.

A servant sprouted from the floor, "Maybe some peppermint tea, I feel like being sophisticated for once." Naruto joked as the servant nodded before returning a couple of minutes later with a cup in hand.

As Naruto took his cup another figure appeared making some noises similar to that of wind going through a tunnel, "..." was all anyone, but Naruto understood.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself thanking you for asking." Naruto responded.

"..."

"Maybe I should invite someone down here, I'm sure Gowther or Escanor would enjoy the aesthetics." Naruto said taking a sip.

"..." the figure tilted it's head.

"Secrets? Not that I am aware of or should mention. Most people would likely jump and run away at the idea of Ban's presence within me if that's the secret your talking about." Naruto said looking back at the figure.

"..." the figure shook its head before crossing its arms.

"The letter? Odd I know, perhaps I should mention it within the next few days. Not even Jenna and Zaneri were able to locate this... Lars was it?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Odd, perhaps a lost relative? Likely a child of Cora that was left behind? The missing link between Minato and Cora?" Naruto kept asking.

"..." the figure rubbed its chin.

"Perhaps, it's best we keep it under lock and key. If it involves the possibility of Camelot along with King Arthur's survival, Merlin-hime and the rest will need to know and we'll have to check on the status of the kingdom. Best case scenario, Camelot is saved or able to be rebuilt within a short span of time making it a good place live in should Konoha prove to become hostile and too dangerous for us." Naruto explained drinking more of his tea.

"..."

"The old man is given the title of god, but it is a title alone and not a real status. He will not live forever and everyone will stand and defend the ideals let alone my and my family's survival." Naruto said impassively.

"..."

"If possible, I'm sure I can try to convince those I trust to follow. Otherwise, we'll pack up the mansion in a seal and leave for Camelot. Unless we manage to rebuild Liones and shield ourselves from the world." Naruto added.

"..."

"I am sure Merlin-hime will be excited to know about Arthur's possible survival." Naruto said with a laugh.

"..."

"Why should I be worried?"

"..."

"Don't give me that, they may be close, but there is no romance involved from what I have been told."

"..."

"Are you trying to make me feel jeleas? How dare you."

"..."

"I see you are not above taunting your creator, Calcifer."

"..." the figure now identified as Calcifer makes a laughing motion holding its sides.

"One day, I will give you a proper voice. Do not fret."

"..."

"I don't know, it's as if when I enter this calm, proper eloquent state... my vocabulary and attitude changes not 180 degrees, but rather 900. Two rotations and a half for good measure. Hopefully this room does not become crowded and this ends up giving me a split personality."

"..."

"You have the ability to make more room can't you?"

"..." Calcifer makes a so-so gesture.

"Yes, I know we all have our limits. For example, I may have had my DNA reconstructed for the sake of becoming who I am now. Then there's the fact my elder brother is a doll who was made in the shape of his mother if that's what he would consider Glariza. I guess, I would be asking a lot from you giving everyone every type of room they imagine to their hearts desire."

"..."

"Yes yes, you may go. Should you feel like it, I will properly introduce you so no one like Howzer freaks out about you and your abilities." and with that, Calcifer sunk into the floor of the room.

A few minutes later, "Hey Naruto..."

Naruto jumped up from his seat accidentally knocking over his chair and the rest of his tea on the floor, "Don't do that! You scared me!" Naruto glaring at the person who provoked him.

The person in question was revealed by the light casted by the flames to be, "...Why is it that you're the only one to catch me off guard, hime."

Merlin chuckled as Naruto placed his chair and the tea was cleaned up by a servant who sprouted from the wall, "You're so adorable when you get jumpy, I see you added a new room." she said looking around.

"Calcifer can add new rooms to an extent, have a set if you wish." Naruto said adjusting his chair and sitting on it.

Merlin smirked as she slowly walked towards the other seat only to "slip" and fall back onto Naruto's lap, "Oops, I misstepped. Oh well, at least I'm sitting in the best seat in the house." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked getting a nod.

"Cammile please." she answered and a servant arrived a minute later.

Merlin took her cup and started drinking while Naruto kept a hand on her too keep her from falling, "Hime, I was wondering about something."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "About what?" she asked.

"How close was my grandfather to King Arthur?" he asked getting wide eyes for a moment.

"Not much, I found Arthur myself and became his instructor for ten years. The boy was like you in a way, he was optimistic, he wanted to become a leader, and ignored the hate from others to achieve his dreams." Merlin explained taking a sip, "He had much respect for Meliodas for his heroics." she added.

"Well then, what do you think happened to Camelot? Grandpa only mentioned it once and never went in to too much detail about it or it's ruler." Naruto said.

Merlin sighed, "I hate to say it, but it's likely fallen or got destroyed during the last Holy War. As much as I care for Arthur, I don't have much faith of being able to see him again. Why do you ask?"

"Well there is a chance, that living for over three millennia was enough for grandpa to go senile and probably forget some things." Merlin looked confused, "I think I might have a lead on Camelot, but I'm still unsure of it still being inhabited or if anyone was sealed away." Naruto explained scratching his head thinking about it.

Merlin had wide eyes, "Naruto, are you serious? Do you think you Arthur could still be alive?" she asked almost spilling her tea.

"My one lead doesn't mention Arthur much let alone his status, but it claims to be hinting out Camelot's location. However, it might not look so good." Naruto explained feeling nervous about his lead.

"Naruto if you have something you should show it to me." Merlin said with a hint of urgence.

Naruto snapped his finger and suddenly the figure Naruto claimed to be Calcifer appeared, however Merlin payed no mind as they all looked the same to her. Calcifer pulled out a heavily locked sealing scroll revealing a letter with a stamp. Merlin quickly snatched the paper away the moment Calcifer came close enough for her to reach it.

"So this is the lead?" Merlin asked getting a nod and quickly skimming it only to feel a major headache followed by heavy disappointment.

_Howdy mates!_

_This is your dear old friend Lars, remember me? Of course you do we've been buddies ever since XXXXXXXXXXX by now you XXXXXXXXXXXX then there is the fact XXXXXXXXXXXXX I'll really miss you all. I wonder which personality you'll miss the most. Especially once you realize XXXXXXXXXXX I'm here where Artie or "king" Arthur as that pipsqueak like to be called. It's kind of hard to describe where I will be, but if I'm right, I'm likely in between XXXXXXXXX kingdom's should still be in good shape when you get here. At least, in my opinion. Don't worry I promise this trip won't be a waste of time. I know that all of you hate me because of XXXXXXXXXXX that does it. I'd say I'll see you in no more than 3 years tops. Oh and remember to tell Ban that he and Fillmore have to XXXXXXXXX once they meet in order for XXXXXXXXX._

_From your mate, Lars the pirate or better known as XXXXXXXXXXXXX._

_P.S. You'll likely find this letter sooner than expected and notice all the giant gaps. That's because you somehow managed to get your hands on this before Fillmore was able to find you all. However, if you're reading this and it isn't addressed to you, shame! Shame! Shame! You shouldn't be reading mail that does not belongs to you! Why else would you have a hard time reading this?_

Naruto could clearly see the the large tick mark growing on Merlin's head, "Hime are you ok?" he asked nervously.

"This is the second time, Lars has made me angry." she said in a low voice before revealing her eyes to be lit up with the fires of hate.

"Wait, you know Lars?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Unfortunately yes, he was this crazy teen who suddenly turned into an adult without realizing it. He was always so secretive and tended to know who we were to some extent and managed to predict some things. Now that I think about it, I have seen him talk to Arthur in private a few times, but he did something to make sure Arthur would never mention their conversations prompting my suspicions. Then suddenly he ran off panicking about something shortly after the Ten Commandments were repelled in Liones." Merlin explained in detail.

"So is it safe to assume dad and everyone else might no who this guy is?" Naruto asked.

"Well I would tell you more, but for some reason he kept his distance whenever your grandmother or myself would appear in the same room. Oh and he had this pet fox with an annoying voice, but after that I... can't remember... anything else really. How strange." Merlin thought out loud.

"Well whoever this crazy person is going to lead me to another friend." Naruto said getting a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll love Arthur, he'll likely respect you since you're the grandson of Meliodas... and my lover." Merlin added with a blush.

Naruto chuckled, "Maybe he can minister the wedding." Merlin turned into a tomato hearing that before passing out, "You remind me of someone hime, but who exactly?" he wondered, "Hopefully Arthur is ok being the minister for Diane and King's wedding." he said to himself.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting in his office with one thing on his mind and he was about to share it the one person he was waiting on.

"Hokage-sama you called?" Sarutobi turned to see an ANBU with dreadlocks and a cheshire cat mask.

"Yes, cheshire take of your mask for a second." Sarutobi ordered revealing a young woman in her mid 20s with angled jaws, her eyes were green with an expression of surprise as if she were a child.

"Good, now it has come to my attention that my time has come to hang up the hat." Cheshire had an idea where this is going, "Despite all the strength and knowledge I have passed down. I am an old man. No longer that greatly feared God of Shinobi like my late sensei Hashirama Senju. It's time pass on the torch to someone who understands the Will of Fire and will defend the village and its values without bending over backwards for others for the sake of approval or power." he continued.

"You have a successor in mind hokage-sama?" Cheshire asked.

"Indeed, I was down to two people. One being Shikaku Nara from the intelligence department, but like the other clan heads, he is a one trick pony. He is intelligent and experienced, however that is not enough when fulfilling the role of a leader." Sarutobi stated.

"A leader must find a way to compromise in succeeding a mission or objective while making their party successful." Cheshire added getting a nod, "A leader cannot rely on intelligence or brute force alone as the balance would lead to an opening revealing their weakness."

"Good, I see you understand so far." Sarutobi said taking a quick puff from his pipe, "Then I can assume you know what I asked you here for?" he asked.

"It's an honorable position, most people see the position as a curse or a chance to earn glory. In the end, it's for the sake of defending your village and it's ideals in order for it to grow at the expense of your life." Cheshire said.

"Would you be willing to take the position. As ANBU you put your life on the line all the time and you ignore the opinions of others and complete your duty whether you are ordered or not." Sarutobi stated.

"it's a lot to take in, how long until you consider retirement hokage-sama?" Cheshire asked.

Sarutobi answered after taking a long smoke, "Within the next two weeks."

"Did you not have any suggestions besides myself or of the Nara clan head?" Cheshire asked.

"For some reason Mighty Guy made his way onto the list." Cheshire shivered at the thought, "Yes, I know, but out of the candidates I found you to be the best and less likely to fall before the harsh elements of politics both internal and external." Sarutobi finished.

"It will take time to wrap my mind around, however as I see you have little choice... I will accept the call to continue serving my village." Cheshire said bowing.

"Good, I will begin training you within the week before the announcement. You will be dismissed from ANBU at the end of the day and I hope to see you continue to spread the Will of Fire long after my time." Cheshire nodded and took off leaving a satisfied Sarutobi.

_With Cheshire_

A few minutes after leaving the tower, Cheshire ran to her apartment to settle down after a long day of patrolling the village. Her one thought was her last mission before ever becoming a Konoha nin, which was before there was even a Konoha to begin with. That's right, after nearly a century of hiding under different names, Cheshire would be able to safely approach her target.

Placing her helmet down and letting her dreadlocks undo themselves before turning into long curled hair. Her ANBU attire was removed on it's own as several beams appeared removing her suit and replacing it with a dress with a silver chest plate and head piece in the form of armor. Her bladed weapon was replaced with one of a scythe. She quickly sensed her surrounding making sure no one was nearby or was able to spot her.

"After several decades, to think the child of a noble and that of a hero would be abandoned. For myself to be one of his guardians, to be protecting the one I promised her I'd find." Cheshire said.

"I'd taken many names no longer Herodias, but now Misa Persefoni." she said to herself before pulling out a locket.

The locket contained a picture of a shy girl with curly hair being embraced by a young woman with long black hair with silver and blond streaks with two orange eyes with pupils in the shape of triskeles. Heriodas, now claiming to be Misa, smiles at the photo before closing her eyes and putting the locket away. She closed her eyes and started humming before reopening them and taking a good look in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, she could see her eyes have turned orange revealing yellow triskeles, "For you Lady Cora, I have found your great great great grandchild. Lady Elizabeth's successor has been found. I guess I didn't need to leave the realm after all." Herodias said to herself before retiring early for the night.

For tonight, Herodias could ponder how she would reveal herself the descendant of her deceased teacher and whether she do it before or after the inauguration.

_The mansion_

After waking up and gaining permission from Naruto, Merlin decided to take the note for herself to study the note and breaking whatever magical locks this "Lars" person put on the note and revealing the location of Camelot and possible King Arthur. If he survived that is. Naruto decided to wander off into the mansion running into Ban and Elaine in the dining hall.

"Hello Naruto, how was your day?" Elaine asked with a bright smile.

"It was good, Zeal and Guila were accepted by the summoning scroll, Calcifer made a personal study for me, and Merlin went to study this one note I found. By the way, dad do you know someone named Lars?" Naruto asked getting a deadpan look from his father who stayed quiet.

"Ban is something wrong?" Elaine asked receiving no response.

Ban took a deep breath, "Let's just say Lars may seem like a nice guy, but he's not someone I would be around for too long. That fox he hung around wasn't a good houseguest either, he was too much like me in a way and no one wants to be around more than one me." he explained, "Wait how do you Lars?"

"A while back, can't remember when I found some note addressed from some guy claiming to be a pirate and mentioning some guy named Arthur." Naruto answered.

"So wait, that kid Arthur is alive?" Ban asked remembering the same child king that looked up to Meliodas.

"It mentioned him and the note could back to Camelot, but apparently the letter is missing a lot of gaps due to someone named Filmore not being there to give it to me." Naruto stated.

Ban gripped the bridge of his nose, "Filmore is the name of that stupid fox, it's ironic when you think about it. I'm raised by a beastman who can turn into a fox, I'm annoyed by a fox, I fight a fox, and now I am a fox." Ban said getting a giggle from Elaine.

"I think I saw a ring in the shape of a fox in one of the shops while I was with Diane earlier, I could only imagine seeing you reveal that when instead when you proposed to me Ban." Elaine said making the boys realize that using a ring like that would have been a likely for him to use that instead of the silver band.

"And I could only imagine that if dad could go back in time, he would just pull out a burlap sack and some rope. Why have steal the fountain when he could have the guardian saint." Naruto said getting a blush from Elaine.

Elaine could only imagine herself being trussed up and being stuffed in a bag while Ban would get chased by King trying to get her back.

'Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.' she thought.

Naruto ordered something from one of the servants as they all continued their conversation until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked.

"Have a servant open it." Ban suggested.

"Everyone knows how to enter, that means its a guest and my servants look too threatening." Naruto said getting up from his seat.

Naruto made his way to the door giving a hand signal to the servants commanding them to sink back into floor. A rather interesting trick he's only seen Orochimaru do, he would wonder if Calcifer would let him do that as well or if there was a technique he would learn. As fun as some would say the shunshin and the hiraishin looks, he wouldn't mind sinking into walls and floors.

He opened the door revealing, "Good evening who might you be?" he asked.

The person in front of him was an older woman with brown spikey hair with red lips carrying a sword on her back, "Good evening, I am Tokiwa a kunoichi from Nadeshiko." the woman named Tokiwa stated.

"How may I help you Tokiwa-san?" Naruto asked feeling wary of a foreign kunoichi making it this far just to visit the mansion.

"You see Mr..." she trailed off.

"Liones." Naruto answered.

"Mr. Liones, I am here to look for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I heard that he is taking residence around this forest, is this information accurate?" Tokiwa asked.

"No one by the surname is here nor are they welcomed for personal reasons. However a Naruto does live here, might I ask why you are seeking him out?" Naruto asked trying to pour as much information out of the kunoichi as possible.

"It's rather personal, it would be best if I meet him myself in private." Tokiwa said seeing Naruto's attempt to interrogate her.

"Well you have a person named Naruto in front of you will that do?" Naruto asked tossing a copy of his licence to her.

Tokiwa caught the card and was able to acknowledge his real name, but was confused as to his name being Liones and not Uzumaki-Namikaze prompting more questions to be asked later.

"Well, why do you seek me out?" Naruto asked.

Tokiwa composed herself as she gave back the license, "Well Liones-san, despite your change in name. Are you the son of Minato Namikaze, the student of Jiraiya of the legendary sannin?" she asked.

"I am by birth his child, however I refuse to acknowledge him or wife as my parents and refuse to take up the name of their pathetic clan." he said in a cold tone confusing Tokiwa even further.

"Well then, regardless seeing as you are his child by blood and as Minato-san is already married. Through an agreement made by Jiraiya-sama and our former leader, you are to wed our current leader Shizuka-hime." Tokiwa said sounding very serious.

"Go home Ms. Tokiwa, you have wasted your time." Naruto said coldly slamming the door shut.

Tokiwa was baffled by such rudeness and marched up to door and began to bang on it until Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto-san, did you not here what I said? You are to wed the leader of our village!" she nearly shouted.

"And I tell you again, you are wasting your time. I do not have time for arranged weddings for I already have someone in my life. I also have burned the names Uzumaki and Namikaze for the name of my ancestors and lost relatives." Naruto responded.

"Naruto-san, you have to understand you cannot turn down such a proposal. Such a scandal will dishonor both villages and clans and likely your own." Tokiwa warned.

"As a ninja, honor is as important as watching paint dry. No matter what happens you will either be loved or hated, the former Yondaime is loved by his village, but hated and in danger of being attacked by Kumo and Iwa. More hate towards him will not be relevant as the villagers hate me as well." Naruto explained getting more confused looks from Tokiwa.

'If he is the son of a war hero and village leader, then why would he be hated? I can tell he is not lying from his demeanor and the tone of his voice.' Tokiwa thought.

"In other words, nothing you can offer me will tempt me into any marriage. Threats will not work either, as much as I dislike the village, I am not willing to start a war between villages." Naruto said ready to close the door again.

"Naruto-san I humbly request you rethink this, Shizuka-hime will..."

"I do not care, for I am not involved and refused to be involved especially when I had no say in such a matter." Naruto said maintaining a cold tone.

"Well then grow up, you have to understand that some things are out of your control!" Tokiwa countered.

"Did I have a say when I became a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked catching her off guard, "Did I have a say when people attacked me? When they belittled me? When I abandoned as a child? When I had nightmares of staring down the creature trapped inside of me?"

Tokiwa was at a loss for words and unable to think of something to counter his questions.

"If you are to bother anyone, bother the Namikaze-Uzumaki family themselves or Jiraiya the pervert. He's still trapped in his cell, he will not be going anywhere with the crime he has committed. Now please leave." Naruto said closing the door.

Tokiwa was lost for words again, however she still had the resolve to complete the agreement settled by Jiraiya all those years ago. She would likely start with wherever the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was staying and possibly look for Jiraiya later. Another thing on her mind was, why would such a noble family and two heroes of their own village be willing to abandon their child realizing that most jinchuuriki are hate for what they are forced to contain? Such questions must be answered soon.

Back inside Naruto went through the process of explaining the bull shit his so called godfather put him through, who knows what other ridiculous marriage contracts and purposes his former family had likely put him through. Nothing else interesting happened for the rest of the day, so Naruto enjoyed the company of others until retiring for the night.

_Naruto's room at night_

As Naruto changed out of his clothes, he paused for a moment as was placing his shirt on. He could feel nothing wrong with the room, but that didn't mean he was alone.

Naruto turned after putting his shirt on, "Disliking what you see?" Naruto asked his roomate.

Merlin stood there with a worried look with crossed arms, "I worry about you. Especially with the past couple of months since you were able to unseal us."

"Some things are just permanent reminders, some good and some bad." he said approaching her and grabbing her hands and giving them a good squeeze, "Now enough about me, how are things with you?" he asked dodging any depressing topics.

Merlin looked sad for a moment before answering, "Escanor and I looked into that note, but we found nothing except for some kind of magical lock. It just had to be from Lars considering those are his words and there was no chakra which was further proof of that it came from someone who lived during Britannia's era. I guess we're going to have to wait for Filmore to show up somehow, now that I think about it, I can't even remember what happened to those two after they ran off on their own." she explained.

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure we'll find Arthur or the very least the inhabitants of Camelot." he said ensuring Merlin.

Merlin loved his optimism, he always knew when to be serious and when to brighten up everyone's day, 'But why can't I tell him I love him?' she thought.

"Come on hime, we should get to bed." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

Merlin nodded as she quickly changed into her nightgown before joining Naruto in bed.

"Love you Merlin, good night." Naruto said kissing her.

"... I do to." she said weakly laying beside him.

Her tone didn't go unnoticed as Naruto decided to keep an arm wrapped around her waist as he gave her another peck on the cheek, "You don't have to say it right now hime, if you feel nervous or uncomfortable, that's fine." he said making her smile.

"I'm happy to hear that Naruto, maybe in a way I'll get stronger knowing your right there to support me." Merlin said reaching for his hands, "Just promise me one thing."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked trying to keep himself awake.

Merlin yawned, "Promise me you'll never leave me. Stay with me forever." she said.

"Just like morning after dad's wedding, I'll never leave you hime. I'd put my life on the line before I break that promise." Naruto stated getting a soft laugh.

"You're just like your grandfather, I wouldn't expect any less my little dragon." Merlin said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight hime." Naruto said before falling asleep as well.

_Midnight_

Naruto may have been a heavy sleeper at this point at night, but the slightest sound of wind passing by a large tunnel like object was enough to peel his eyelids open and spring him from bed. He quickly took a defensive stance and looked to see Calcifer had entered the room in the same shape he was in earlier. He took a glance and saw Merlin was too deep in her sleep to wake up.

"Calcifer what is it? Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"..." Calcifer summoned a map of the village with X's and arrows pointing towards the back side of the village and other X's pointing at the west side where there was more entry ways that Naruto used to escape the mobs as a child as well as going back in.

Naruto scanned over it, "Is something coming? Something I need to worry about?" Calcifer nodded before handing Naruto a folder.

Lighting the tip of his finger on fire, Naruto saw the images created by servants from the little spies Calcifer was able to make. No one would be able to notice servant's ability to shapeshift into birds and transferring their memory into images onto paper. Something fairly new he was going to mention to the old man and see if he would get permission to use this as a local spy network for the village. This time, it came at a good use.

"How long until they mobilize?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"So they're likely here for the snake. What about Kumo? What do you think their motivation is? They should already know about Suna's failed attempt at helping Orochimaru's forces." Naruto stated.

"..."

"Damn it, of course the third Raikage may have been a nutcase and power hungry, but they only made it worse by hiring his son, a brute who hits things until they make sense."

"..."

"So we don't have much time, we need to tell the old man first thing in the morning."

"..."

"I know, we're still pretty damaged and I'm not sure if those fairies are battle ready or able to survive the onslaught when they try to invade."

"..."

"Then I should have started getting more people to sign the contract, we'll need a good amount of members from the Goddess clan if this goes south fast. Especially if some of them are being led by an angry monkey for a kage."

"..."

"Zeal might not be ready, but he can still send Atalanta to battle by our side since she's fast and accurate. I'm going to also see how much they're willing to spare in the realm."

"..."

"Good, hopefully this doesn't keep me up all night. You're dismissed Calcifer." Calcifer nodded before grabbing everything and sinking into the floor.

Naruto quickly glanced at Merlin who was still in the same position revealing her face before turning around from facial view. Naruto exhaled relaxing that he didn't wake up Merlin and make her worry about anything for the night. That didn't mean it was okay to keep secrets, it just meant now was not a good time.

Oh how wrong he was as he didn't notice Merlin open her one eye wondering about all the whispering she heard along with seeing her boyfriend talking to servant who managed to enter their room.

The next couple of days were likely going to be hectic.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 16 - Trials and War

**Chapter 16 - Trials and War**

_The mansion, common room early morning_

King and Diane are the last ones to arrive and can be heard panting, "Sorry we're late everyone. Did you all start without us?" Diane asked feeling embarrassed as all the tenants stare at them.

"No we were waiting just for two." Naruto said as they both took a seat, "Anyways, you're all wondering why I brought you here." they all nodded, "First of all, I'm going to have to introduce you all to Calcifer first."

"Wait Calcifer is a living person?" Veronica asked.

"I did say he was sentient, Calcifer please introduce yourself." Naruto commanded as Calcifer arrived wearing a homemade mask then drawing a smile on his face creeping some of them out.

Calcifer bowed in respect, "Um little brother, how long have you been hiding Calcifer?" Gowther asked.

"He was building his own body once he finished building the interior of the mansion." Naruto answered as Calcifer started waving around.

"Naruto can he talk by any chance, his silence is scaring me a bit." Elaine said feeling wary of the servant.

"Sorry mom, he can make some sounds and I can personally understand him, but he can't speak." Naruto explained getting a nod as Calcifer replaced his drawn smile with a frown.

"We're getting off topic, didn't you have something important to talk about?" Gilthunder asked.

"Yeah, Calcifer if you will." Calcifer nodded revealing several charts, "I sent a copy along with a detailed letter to the old man so I wouldn't have to repeat myself along with the fact that he needed to know about village security first." they all nodded in understanding.

"So what's so important that the hokage and the village's security have to know?" Jericho asked.

"To start, ever since we caught Orochimaru, the village he made hasn't exactly fallen apart and another village assumed just because Suna failed didn't mean they would fail as well. So to summarize, Oto and Kumo are planning to attack the village within the next day or two." this got a lot of gasps and signs of panic, "Basically Oto is hoping to land another hit on the village while trying to save the snake bastard, while Kumo being the dunderheads they are, want to the village while we just rebuilt from the last invasion."

"Barely a day left and you tell us this now!?" Slater yelled out.

"Calcifer just notified me at midnight while all of you were asleep, so I prepared a note for the old man so he would start preparing so I would wait until morning to tell you all." Naruto explained making a decent point.

"Wait, Merlin is your roommate. Shouldn't she have noticed Calcifer?" King asked.

"She was asleep while I spoke to him so assumed she felt exhausted when she slept with me." Naruto answered bluntly making Merlin blush and Ban laugh at how he said it.

Many of the other women blushed while Howzer patted Naruto on the back, "Congratulations fish cake, you've become a man." he said.

"A man? But I've been sleeping with Merlin every night we've slept in our room." Naruto answered bluntly as Merlin started glaring at Naruto.

"So that explains why all of our rooms have a noise cancellation seal." Gowther reminisced.

Elaine soon fell onto Ban's arms, "I just became a mother, I'm not ready to be a grandmother." and with that she fainted.

"Naruto Liones, how could you do something so inappropriate?" Margaret asked glaring at her nephew.

"How do I know you and uncle Gil don't share a bed?" Naruto asked oblivious to what he said was taken out of context.

Margaret blushed, "Oh oh, so my nephew has successfully courted a princess first? Griamore maybe you should from your cousin." Dreyfus said laughing as Veronica and Griamore looked at each other before blushing.

Merlin for her part ran up to Naruto and bonked him in the head, "Naruto don't say inappropriate things!" she yelled knocking some sense into her boyfriend.

Naruto rubbed his lump before realizing what he said, "Oh I guess I see where I'm in the wrong. I meant to say, Merlin must have been exhausted since she sleeps next to me." he could hear more laughter and earn more galres mixed with blushes.

"Why you little..." Merlin trailed off tackling him down and reaching for his neck.

"I love you too hime." Naruto said keeping her hands away from his neck, "Would I really be that bad of a father?" he asked turning Merlin into an angry/embarrassed tomato.

"Damn you! I hate you!" she yelled.

"No you don't, why don't you say how you really feel?" Naruto teased as the redness of her skin never left.

"Should we help him?" Guila asked.

"Deep down Merlin would ask the same if it were one of us throttling him." Jericho answered.

The pair actually blushed at the idea of Naruto choosing one of them instead, Zaneri however would have likely passed out from embarrassment if she was in their shoes.

"Hime, as much as I'm interested in seeing your kinky side, I gotta run." Naruto said disappearing in a mist of darkness.

Merlin growled as her blush rescinded leaving some people laughing or feeling embarrassed as to what they witnessed.

_With Sarutobi_

The current hokage was preparing himself for the next and final trial in the village's supreme court when a mist of darkness appeared.

"Ah, Naruto you've arrived. I've read your message, I've begun the necessary security changes to prepare for an attack. Will your summons be ready?" Sarutobi asked.

"They will, there also the fact that the Goddess clan wants to put the toads on trial for the whole prophecy thing since it's considered forbidden. The slugs and snakes will also be put under trial, but I doubt we would allow Orochimaru free enough to summon Manda." Naruto explained, "Besides, if they attack during the trials, the clan will be ready to summon heavy reinforcements."

"Good, I will have the ANBU keep their guard when the two perform their summoning. Oh and by the way, will my monkey summons be put under questioning?" the Sandaime asked.

"I asked, apparently the monkeys were just ignored from being as prideful as the white tigers and most of the avian summons. So in other words, they don't really care." Naruto answered.

"What could have happened for that relationship to happen?" he asked curious as to why these summons were ignored.

"Something about an old monkey who's name I forgot. Apparently he didn't care much for the original rules, but didn't do anything to break them. He was also known for carrying a staff and riding a cloud I think." Naruto explained getting a laugh at the last part.

"You must be speaking of Enma's ancestor Sun Wukong. There were all these legends and the man wanted me to study their culture as one of their trials. Something I'm afraid Konohamaru won't meet when he's older." Sarutobi chuckled knowing Konohamaru was like Naruto and wasn't book smart.

"Yeah, not my fault basic clones are too hard to make." Naruto defended.

"Anyways, you should stand by once the pair summon their boss summons." Sarutobi said as they entered the courtroom.

"All rise of the Sandaime hokage!" said a jounin as Sarutobi took his seat.

Naruto stood with some of the other guards waiting for his queue. He could see the sannin looking in guilt as they're marched in with chakra cuffs around their wrists along with seals on their backs.

Naruto kept a hand on Lostvayne's hilt in case Orochimaru's second attack occurs during the case.

_Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion_

Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze was enjoying drawing by himself which caught the attention of his sisters.

Narumi kneeled down, "What are you drawing Menma-kun?" she asked.

Menma quickly finished his coloring before revealing the picture with a big smile, "I'm drawing the coolest person in the village!" he said excitedly.

Kasumi smiled, "Aw are you drawing our tou-chan?" she asked seeing that the picture was of someone with blond hair carrying a bladed weapon and fighting a red monster.

Menma looked confused, "No that's not tou-chan, how can you confuse that with tou-chan?" he asked.

"Menma-kun, this person is blond and they're fighting a red monster with a knife." Narumi tried to reason.

Menma shook his head, "No tou-chan can't fly and he hasn't fought a red monster." he said.

"Well then who is it?" Narumi asked.

"That's Mr. Meliodas and he fights evil monster and evil villagers!" Menma said proudly.

Both girls were shocked by the last statement, "Menma don't you dare that!" Narumi shouted scaring the boy, "How could you say that? Tou-chan protected the villagers from the Kyuubi, they would never hurt anyone!"

Menma felt offended by his sister, "No tou-chan lied, they called me a monster and hit me just because I went inside their stores! Then the mean people with the headbands started hitting me and chasing me!" he countered.

"Menma-kun, it was probably your imagination after you got hurt and nobody helped you up." Narumi reasoned.

"No you're the one lying! You wouldn't know because you left me alone by myself!" Menma yelled.

"What is going on here?" everyone turned to see Kushina with her hands on her hip looking in disapproval, she lost a chance of being reunited with her, but she wasn't willing to let them bicker amongst themselves.

Menma ran behind his mother grabbing onto her dress, "Narumi-Nee called me a liar saying the villagers are nice when they bullied me!" he said pointing at his redheaded sister.

"Narumi do you want to explain what your brother is saying?" Kushina asked feeling confused.

"Memna says the villagers beat him up and called him names, but he was just being delusional because he clearly hurt himself and got scared being lost in the village." Narumi countered while Kasumi remained silent not believing her own sister seeing the hate against Naruto first hand.

Kushina cringed remembering the hate during the chunin exams, "Narumi, I think the best way to explain this is that your father isn't the genius we all thought he was." the kids looked confused.

"What do you mean kaa-chan?" Narumi asked.

Kushina took a breath before explaining herself, "Girls, do you know how I used to be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki before you were born?"

"Yes, you said that you wanted it to be put back into you, but tou-san said you would die so he split it into three parts." Narumi answered.

"Well girls, there was a secret I never told you." this got the attention of Menma as well, "The main reason I didn't want you girls and Naru-chan to be jinchuuriki was so you wouldn't be abused." she said closing her eyes hearing their gasps.

"Bu-bu-but kaa-chan, you said we would be treated as heroes. You and tou-san said Naruto-nii would be living a life of luxury without anyone evening knowing he was related to a kage." Narumi reasoned.

"Narumi-chan, another secret was that nobody ever knew I was a jinchuuriki because the old man was afraid I would be turned into a weapon. Your tou-san also refused to mention this once he took the kage hat." Kushina explained getting more gasps.

"What about Naruto-nii, sure he had part of the fox inside him, but why do they hate him?" Narumi asked still oblivious.

"Girl's civilians have no knowledge of sealing while most shinobi do, but lack the attention span. They hide behind false pain and suffering as an excuse to hurt jinchuuriki assuming the bijuu became their jailor. It was one of the reasons I tried to force your tou-san and godparents to cancel the training trip once we heard what happened to Naru-chan." Kushina explained tearfully.

The girl's were beyond shocked that a new word had to be created, Menma for his part may have been an adolescent, but like his father he was also a genius and quickly started putting two and two together before making a final conclusion. He let go of his mother's dress and started rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Menma-chan why are you crying?" Kushina asked trying to wrap her arms around her son.

Menma did the unspeakable and forcefully pushed his mother away, "No you're the reason my aniki was sad and alone and doesn't want to be part of our family anymore!" he yelled.

"Menma what's gotten into you?" Kushina asked shocked at her son's behavior.

"You let tou-chan hurt my aniki! Mama's and papa's are supposed to protect their babies, but you left him so nee-chan's get stronger and look cool while everyone bullied aniki! Then the villagers would have killed me too if Mr. Meliodas didn't stop the big man from burning me!" Menma yelled scaring Kushina while surprising her at the same time.

"Girls when were you going to tell me what happened!? You told me he only had a few bruises when you went to the hospital!?" Kushina asked frantically.

"He did, but whenever he asked what happened he would say the villagers would hurt him." Narumi answered.

Menma just ran off to his not leaving his drawing behind of "Meliodas" and locking the door behind him. Menma just stared at the picture wishing his parents were more noble like Meliodas, he then smiled thinking Meliodas probably helped him because he probably helped his aniki when he was little too. He looked out the window out into the village sneering at how many lies he was told.

Thinking about what his elder brother went through and how angry he was, Menma only felt more sad knowing his brother wasn't in the right mind seeing a new member to the family he wasn't more aware of. Maybe now, Menma could talk to his big brother without pressuring him if his parents are at his side. Maybe his aniki was willing to talk to him if it's just him alone.

But wait! He couldn't remember what his aniki looks like, he knows he looked like his tou-chan, but had his kaa-chan's face. Oh this was going to take a while! Maybe he'll run into Mr. Meliodas again and help him find his aniki. Maybe there is a chance the two met at some point! Menma made up his mind and decided to sneak out and look for his aniki while his parents and siblings were distracted.

Hopefully Meliodas wasn't too busy and the villagers weren't out for his blood if they saw him looking around the village.

_At the trial a while later_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were doing worse than expected and failed at using pleas and memories of good time as an excuse to get the Sandaime to pardon them. They planned to do the same with Naruto only to see his cold dead glare shooting holes into their skulls forcing them rely on the judicial system to bail them out. Tsunade was then put onto the stand.

"Tsunade Senju, member of the three legendary sannin, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime hokage, and daughter of the shodaime Hashirama Senju, is this who you are?" asked the prosecutor who happened to be another Yamanaka. Who knew half of Inoichie's clan were members of the judicial system while the other half were interrogators.

"Yes, that's me." Tsunade answered with a sigh.

"How did it feel? How did it feel to have the urge to run beside your teammate and attack your own teacher? The village leader no less?" asked the prosecutor.

"I wasn't in my right mind, Jiraiya came up with the idea and we didn't want Minato's name to be tossed into the mud." Tsunade admitted.

"So for the sake of someone else's pride, you went ahead and attacked you teacher with the intent to end his life?" she asked.

"No... no I... that wasn't what went through my mind!" Tsunade defended.

"What about your teammate? You are aware of what technique he was using correct?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes, Minato's technique the Rasengan and it took him three years to make it." Tsunade answered falling into the prosecutor's trap.

"Yes, we all know about how much of an amazing technique it is. Now what kind of technique is it?" the prosecutor asked receiving silence, "What kind Tsunade, you are an S-rank nin are you not? Who besides the creator and his teacher would know? Perhaps someone he sees as family?" she asked.

"An A-rank technique." Tsunade answered.

"An A-rank technique for what purpose?" the prosecutor asked smirking on the inside.

"...Assassination." Tsunade said above a whisper.

"Assassination, like Kakashi Hatake's very own technique the chidori! To all the rookie shinobi in this room and civilians alike, the chidori is know to pierce one's chest instantly ending their life!" civilians and genin in the court gasped, "However, the Rasengan may be as dangerous, but Tsunade can you explain how this technique is different?"

"I don't really know, Jiraiya and Minato knew the specifics." Tsunade said realizing she got herself into deeper trouble by admitting it was an assassination attempt.

"That is all your honor." the Yamanaka said prompting Tsunade to move back, "I now call Jiraiya to the stand." she said as the toad sage moved to the stand.

After finishing going through another introduction the prosecutor asked Jiraiya the same thing about the Rasengan, "Master Jiraiya, is it true that not only did your student create this technique, but you learned it well enough to modify it?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jiraiya answered reluctantly.

"So you have more knowledge about it?" she received a nod, "Such as development, procedure, variation and even... _power_?" she asked.

"Yes, I know that much about this technique. Tsunade-hime already told you what kind of technique it was and the history behind it." Jiraiya stated.

"I know that, however what she didn't know or couldn't explain was the result of the jutsu hitting its target. Care to explain?" she asked hiding a smirk.

Jiraiya knew better than to dig a deeper grave for himself, "The weakest it can do is send someone flying while rotating into the opposite direction, but the damage will always be internal which can lead to further damage on the other side than the front side. Like an arrow going through someone's body." everyone was shocked at the description.

"No more questions your honor." the prosecutor said as Jiraiya went back to his side.

Sarutobi sighed having to do this to his students, but in the end they were in the wrong by abandoning their godchild and making matters worse by attacking him just to preserve Minato's image as a hero among the villagers.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" the old man asked.

Everyone turned to Shibi only for the bug user to hit Shikaku on the head to wake him up, "Hey what was that for?" the Nara asked.

"It's your turn to give the statement." Shibi deadpanned.

"Oh that... I wasn't listening." Shikaku said making everyone, but Shibi face fault.

"If it wasn't for Liones being a jinchuuriki and Tsume's son being an idiot, I could clearly see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Right dead last?" everyone in the jury, but the Nara and Aburame laughed at the joke Shibi unintentionally made.

Tsume laughed the loudest, "He's right you know, Kiba may need a hit on the head every now and then, but even then Shikamaru would be the real dead last if things were fair." she said remembering all the clan heads were in the same graduating year with Shikaku being the dead last due to his laziness.

Shikaku grew a tick mark at the jokes directed at him and Shikamaru being dead lasts, "Anyways, I already played everything out in my head after I snoozed during the introduction. It's safe to say that these two." he pointed at the sannin, "Are guilty and would likely help keep the village safer at night if they weren't around other people or ninja. So what I would suggest is for the sannin, despite their help in the past two ninja world wars, should be locked for the next decade or two." Shikaku stated earning nods from the group.

"I believe recess is in order before I make my final decision." Sarutobi said hitting his gavel as everyone quietly walked out of the courtroom.

Naruto sighed and decided to take a breath of fresh air before preparing for any craziness the rest of the day would hit him with, whether something as big as a second invasion or something as stupid as a marriage contract. Why want anyone when he has Merlin? Naruto immediately blushed at the idea of seeing her in a wedding dress.

_In another part of the village_

Diane and King are enjoying themselves at Naruto's favorite ramen stand where Diane introduced King to both Ayame, Naruto's surrogate sister, and the ramen which he enjoyed. Sadly he didn't enjoy it as much as Diane much to her dismay and it probably wasn't the fact it took him 15 minutes to figure out how to use chopsticks.

"Can't I use a fork?" King asked barely finishing one bowl.

"They don't have forks here King." Diane answered.

"Why not, it make things much easier." King complained.

"Everyone in the Elemental Nations use chopsticks King-san, besides if your as old as you claim it shouldn't be that hard for you." Ayame teased.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm used to advanced technology." he complained more.

"King the most advanced thing they have here are movies and everything else is just a different culture." Diane said.

"Diane-chan, how exactly was your time different?" Ayame asked wondering what the past was still wary as to the explanation Gowther gave her.

Diane put some time into thinking it, "It's kind of hard, just the culture and style was different. Most knights could start at the age of a child before becoming a warrior at as a young adult then almost everyone awakens to their magical power which isn't always a nature element." she explained.

"We also didn't have any talking animals besides Hawk and most of the non human clan's went extinct." King said sadly.

"King you still have your people." Diane said catching Ayame's attention.

"He does? Then where are they and what "clan" is he from again?" the ramen chef asked.

"He's a fairy and they're all in the forest minding their own business. King doesn't want to admit it, but they're racists." Diane whispered the last part.

"Hey we're not racist, we just don't trust humans after the original forest got burned the first time." King whined.

"It's also the reason whenever they turn human, they just turn into fat people who smell funny." Diane joked.

"Really?" Ayame asked, "King-san what does your human form look like?" King started to turn pale.

"You won't like it." he said before exploding into a poof of smoke before revealing his large overweight self who appeared to be middle aged.

"AHHH!" Ayame shrieked.

"I know I said the same when I saw him transform a few times, but don't worry King you'll always be... you smell weird." she said before he transformed back.

"Gowther was right." King admitted sadly.

"Anyways, we should get going. It was nice seeing you again Ayame-chan." Diane said happily.

"Bye Diane-chan, bye King-san!" Ayame said waving them off.

A few minutes later, "So King what did you think about Ayame?" Diane asked.

"She's nice, it's good to see Naruto had someone in his life who treated him like a human." Diane nodded.

"Wait, so since the captain and Elizabeth gave him his powers, is he still technically human?" Diane asked.

"I don't know, but biologically speaking we aren't too different from the humans ourselves Diane." King explained making her think back to Liones and how none of the workers recognized her due to her size. Then there's King and Elaine who were both confused with small children due to their age not affecting their appearance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a large crowd nearby, "King what do you think is going on?" she asked.

"I don't, but maybe we should check it out and make sure no one gets hurt." King suggested as they both followed the sounds leading up to a crowd and a few shinobi running towards a direction.

"Get the demon! He can't stop us all! Don't let his disguise fool you! He framed our yondaime!" were all the cries the pair heard as they moved their way revealing a child being kicked by some genin.

The child can be seen crying as he stuck in a feeble position crying for them to stop only for the genin prompting Diane to grab one of the genin and slam into the ground while King summons Oslo to start attacking some of the other genin and other civilians who got in the way. The villagers and remaining genin decided to charge the two sins leaving King to surround them all with floating knives coming from chastiefol while Diane relied on her stone techniques trapping some of the genin and a few chunin who were caught participating in the assault. Before the riot could spread, several wooden bodies in the shape of stick figures started running towards the crowd and jumped onto the rioters restraining all their movement.

"All of you are to disperse before I automatically kill you and give you all traitor's funeral!" threatened a voice revealing a female ANBU in dreadlocks wearing a cheshire mask.

"You can't hold us all back!" yelled a brave genin drawing her blade charging her blade only for the ANBU to grab her hand with no effort and almost snapping it off making the genin fall on her knees.

"You should have studied in the academy instead of playing dress up and beating up little kids." Cheshire said in a cold voice scaring the genin, "Maybe Ibiki can teach you something." the girl paled hearing the rumors of the scarred interrogator.

More ANBU came out and started restraining the villagers, "You two, what is the situation?" Cheshire asked.

Diane ran to the child's side who was crying the whole time, "The crowd and a bunch of ninjas were attacking this little kid." King answered as the ANBU went to inspect the boy.

"I know him, he's the Yondaime's _other _son. To think the moment the idiot isn't around they just beat up his any kid who looks like him." Cheshire said.

"Wait, so who's his other son?" Diane asked hearing the term "yondaime" before, but never understanding who it was or what it meant.

"The Yondaime's first son as you should know is that Liones boy Naruto." Cheshire answered as the ANBU started pulling out the shinobi Diane trapped.

Diane looked surprised before studying the child, he had red hair that and a round face that looked familiar, "Are you Naruto's brother?" she asked getting a nod.

"Ah huh, I-I-I w-was l-loo-looking fo-for mi-mister Me-Meli-Meliodas so he-he c-could help me find m-my an-aniki!" the boy cried onto Diane's shoulder.

"Meliodas? How do you know him?" Diane asked.

"He saved me from the mean villagers one time and took me to the hospital, now everything hurts again." he cried more.

"Oh don't cry, what's your name little fella?" Diane asked.

The boy wiped away his tears, "Menma, and who are you miss?" he asked.

"My name is Diane and this is King." she answered.

Cheshire spoke up interrupting the conversation, "The rest of us have to haul the prisoners here for interrogation. Do you two mind taking Menma to the hospital or his parents?" she asked.

"Sure, will do." King said as Diane carried Menma in her arms.

The ANBU left, "Ok Menma, do you want us to take you to the doctor first then your parents?" Diane asked in a sweet voice.

Menma shook his head, "No miss I really want to find my aniki and I wanted to find Mr. Meliodas so he can help me since I can't remember where he lives or what he looks like." he said sadly.

Diane rose a brow for a moment, "Um Menma, what does Mr. Meliodas look like? He sounds familiar." she said.

Menma nodded, "Mr. Meliodas had long yellow hair, he had a green sword, a red tie, a white shirt and he did this thing with his sword where he said pull cumber." he answered.

"Pull cumber?" King asked with Menma nodding.

"Oh you mean Full Counter! Menma, did Mr. Meliodas cover one of his eyes with his hair?" Diane asked.

Menma smiled, "Yeah that's Mr. Meliodas! Do you know him too?" he asked excitedly.

"I sure do and so does King. King do you think we could take Menma back home with us so he could see Meliodas?" she asked with a wink.

"I don't know Diane, wouldn't a hospital help him since he got hit a lot." King asked worried about the bruises on Menma's body.

Diane thought for a moment realizing he was right, "Well maybe Calcifer can make a nurse servant or something. We could at least try to heal him until Meliodas comes back." she said.

King sighed, "Ok we can try asking Calcifer." he said.

"Alright, let's go Menma! You'll get to see your aniki and Mr. Meliodas soon!" she said running towards the mansion with Oslo and King running right behind her.

_Back to the courtroom, a little while later_

The Sandaime took his seat waiting for everyone along with the sannin who were still hanging onto a thread of hope to receive mercy from their former instructor. Sarutobi sighed, hating having to punish his students as he already has the one he played favorites with scheduled to be executed tomorrow. Now he has to reveal his final verdict which will likely weaken Konoha without the makeshift spy network from Jiraiya and Tsunade's medical skills.

"All rise, Sandaime-sama will now reach a final verdict." said one of the jounin.

Sarutobi stood up sighing again, "For the case of Tsunade Senju the Slug Princess and Jiraiya the Toad Sage attempt to assassinate my life, the Sandaime of Konoha, I find you both guilty on the count along with encouraging child neglect and withholding information of two S-rank missing nin. I sentence you both to 20 years in the Fire Vault Penitentiary along with having your techniques sealed away and stored to teach the future generation of shinobi. Case closed!" he said slamming his gavel.

What most people didn't know Fire Vault Penitentiary was a nice and heavenly place compared to Blood Prison despite being ranked second where Hozuki Castle was ranked first. At least here they had strong guards and strong seals where as Blood Prison relied on a single intelligent man with a single sealing technique similar to the Hyuuga bird cage seal only this one drains the user of their chakra. Those who did know, like the remaining sannin, paled knowing the fate of being put there. At the very least it sounds like the old man gave them some hope of still being alive and welcomed back to the village.

Before they were hauled away Sarutobi spoke up, "Before you are taken away, you will have to summon the bosses of both the Toads and the Slugs outside. Guards keep lower the seals to high genin and take them to the courtyard." he said confusing them.

Sarutobi nodded to Naruto who nodded back and followed the ANBU who were given the message about what they were planning to do. The sannin were guided to the courtyard which was rather big and convenient enough to summon Katsuyu and Gamabunta at the same time. The ANBU adjusted their seals to where they would only have enough for one summon as all other techniques would be useless within a matter a moments against younger experienced shinobi with advanced training. Both reluctantly did the necessary hand seals and hit the ground creating two massive puffs of smoke.

**"Huh? Jiraiya what am I doing here?" **asked Gamabunta looking around then noticing Katsuyu feeling lost as well.

**"Tsunade what is this? Why am I and Gamabunta in this confined space?" **Katsuyu asked before hearing Naruto call out his summoning.

Both summons turned to see several winged females carrying various weapons floating around surrounding the pair, **"What the hell? What's with the floating women?" **Gamabunta asked keeping a hand on his blade.

Katsuyu was not capable of showing expression, but was in awe of what she saw in front of her, **"Angels... they're real." **she murmured.

**"Huh? What are you babbling on about Katsuyu?" **Gamabunta asked.

**"Bunta, these are the angels! They're real! Like the stories the elders of every summoning clan have mentioned!" **Katsuyu said with a hint of excitement in her voice, **"Perhaps they're here to bless us!" **she said.

Gamabunta looked at her like she was an idiot, **"They're just some ningen who created some genjutsu, just shake it off." **he said in denial before the angels got into position and fired golden and silver chains from their body.

**"What is this?"** Katsuyu asked feeling the chains wrap around her body keeping a tight hold and preventing the use of chakra in her body.

**"Jiraiya what have you gotten me in to!?" **Gamabunta yelled feeling his limbs being restrained along with his sword being removed.

"Gamabunta, leader of the Toads, Katsuya, leader of the Slugs, you are both under arrest and your respective clans will be put under trial for a crimes of deserting the Goddess Clan and breaking several of its laws." said one of the Goddesses.

**"What laws!? Jiraiya what did you and Tsunade do!?" **Gamabunta yelled as both boss summons struggled to break free.

Before either sannin spoke up, "They will have already been sent to their own trial and have been found guilty." Gamabunta and Katsuyu looked shocked at the proclamation, "You two will now be put under trial along with your elders and clan who you will summon once brought to court as we also caught your former associate, Manda of the snakes." said another Goddess.

**"Manda is no associate of ours!" **Katsuyu yelled with venom in her voice, ironic considering her power is actually to spit acid.

"Regardless, we have no time to go one by one with every summon." one more said before they all disappeared into the Goddess Realm.

Naruto looked at the ANBU, "You have your orders and I have mine." he said as the ANBU took the sannin away, preparing for their trip to Fire Vault Penitentiary.

Naruto sighed rubbing his temples as a slight headache was slowly building up, "I should head home, maybe training Zeal will take my mind off things." he said to himself before disappearing in his signature technique, the Mist of Darkness or MOD as he started calling it.

_The mansion_

Naruto arrived and looked around the training grounds and saw Zeal chasing Hawk around who kept saying, "Piggy back" over and over again before they both noticed Naruto.

"So what are you two up to?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"Zeal said he wanted to chase me around so he could train or something. Dunno you should ask him." Hawk asked taking some deep breaths showing he's been running for a while.

"Zeal?" Naruto asked.

"I raised the weights to 10 pounds each so I could work on getting faster by chasing Hawk around." Zeal answered showing his seals.

"Good the seals of Zeal. Or is it Zeals on Seal?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, "Nope it was the first one, let me know if you need help or advice ok?" Zeal nodded and went back to chasing Hawk around.

Naruto chuckled a bit before noticing Diarmuid and Artoria training their respective summoners, Jericho was practicing with her ice nature near a lake with several scrolls he gave her earlier, and the three misfits are seen taking turns sparring with each other. Looks like everyone is training to get stronger as if there is no tomorrow. He sighed thinking about the invasion, as much as he wants everyone to be happy and not worry about tomorrow, we all have duties to protect those we care about.

Naruto walked inside tossing his vest aside along with Lostvayne which were both picked up by a servant. Naruto walked in making his way to the common room and crashing onto one of the couches.

"Aunt Diane I've noticed you since I entered the mansion, don't try to sneak up on me." Naruto said not looking away from the ceiling.

"Aww! How did you notice me?" Diane whined.

"Because it's my duty to know the status of my family in case danger arises." Naruto said turning towards her, "And family shouldn't be keeping secrets, so why do you look nervous?" he asked noticing Diane twirling her finger through her pigtail.

"King and I ran into some trouble after we got some ramen." Diane started with Naruto gesturing for her to continue, "This crowd was beating up some red haired kid and started calling him names. So we brought him home since he was looking for Meliodas and we know he's not alive, but he gave us your description saying he was looking for whatever an aniki was." she explained getting a sigh.

"So it never occured to you to take him to a hospital?" Naruto deadpanned.

Diane blushed, "I was hoping Calcifer would make a servant or something to heal him, but when he appeared he started building a room which is still under construction." she answered.

"Alright, let me take a look at him. Where is King anyways?" Naruto asked walking towards where he sensed the new room being built.

"He's waiting outside with the little kid who fell asleep." Diane answered.

"Diane, did the kid tell you his name?" he asked having an idea who they picked up.

"He said his name was Menma and he didn't tell us who his parents where since he wanted to find his "aniki" which I still don't know what that is." Diane answered.

"He's the second son of my birth parents." Diane gasped, "He forgot what I look like during our last confrontation, so I told him my name was Meliodas. Aniki means older brother so he's looking for me and not realizing it." he explained.

They arrived to see Menma sleeping on one of the seats while King was sitting across from him while a new doorway was made revealing a room being close to finishing construction. Naruto caught up with King and carried Menma into the new room where several servants dressed as nurses (no not sexy nurses you perverts!) who waited around a bed for Naruto to place his brother.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask, why did they attack Menma and call him a demon?" King asked.

"They think he's me, I heard some whispers that some people thought he was just me using a henge since I did that a lot to get good quality groceries at a reasonable price." Naruto explained sadly.

"But he doesn't have your whiskers or anything. Can't they see he's a little kid?" Diane asked outraged.

"I asked the same and it didn't stop the suffering. Even now that Minato-teme admitted that he [REDACTED] up, they're hoping to find something to vent their hate. You know, I spied on a lot of these people and they lied about their pain!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean lied? I thought you said Ban was forced to kill a lot of people?" King asked.

"Ha, of course he did. I actually started sneaking around when I was a kid raiding the garbage seeing these this woman who claimed I killed her son and husband only to see her yelling at her husband who turned out to be another guy saying I killed his son too only for the kid to be some overweight lazy ass. I did this for a while realizing half of these people were spreading the rumors and most didn't lose anyone! Most of the widows and victims didn't even bother to approach me!" Naruto continued making the pair look in shock.

Diane soon wrapped her nephew in a warm hug as tears fell down her cheeks while King placed a hand on his shoulder as Naruto took deep breaths forcing what little wrath inside him to calm down. He refused to let his hate and ignorance of the inhabitants of the villagers get to him. In the end, if he went insane again, then the villagers would win and laugh before they burned in hell.

An hour later, Calcifer communicated with Naruto on Menma's status saying he would be fine and bandaged him up as well as healing his fractured bones. Menma would sadly be unconscious for a while meaning Minato and Kushina would be tearing the village apart looking for Menma. The boy would sadly be unable to speak to Naruto, so the latter decided to leave a note on him before taking him back to his estates hoping the Uzumaki-Namikaze family hasn't already started their search. Although, he would prove his point on how neglectful they were if they haven't noticed already.

Another hour later, Naruto returned back to mansion after leaving Menma back home to find Diane sleeping on King's lap.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"A little better then when you told her about your past. Elaine and her worry about you ya know." King said.

Naruto took a seat next to him, "I know, with her, mom, aunt Margaret and Veronica, Merlin, I have several people who worry about my well being. At least she doesn't know about the scars." he said.

"What scars?" King asked with a worried look.

"Just something messed up, Ban knows about it, but I told him not to tell anyone so no one would get worried about it." Naruto answered, "Anyways, its getting late, I'll get us some dinner and turn in for the night." King nodded as he stroked Diane's hair while Naruto bothered one of the chef servants.

"Hm, King what time is it?" Diane asked rubbing her eyes.

"Around seven I think, Naruto went to grab something for us to eat before he turns in." King said helping Diane sit up.

Naruto came back with two clones each carrying a plate, "Rise and shine aunt Diane." Naruto said in a warm tone making her smile before handing her a plate.

"Thanks Naruto." she said as they all enjoyed their dinner in silence before Naruto had to ruin the moment when it would secretly prevent Diane from asking more questions and making her feel more worried.

"So what would happen if a fairy and a giant had a child?" Naruto asked making them turn bright red.

King passed out while Diane tried to shake him awake, "I guess I'm not having a godbrother." he said making Diane have weird thoughts of a giant with wings.

She blushed at the idea of having a giant girl or boy play with the two of them and travelling the world together. Diane shook away the thoughts before glaring at Naruto for the question.

"NARUTO DON'T ASK SUCH QUESTIONS!" Diane yelled feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, come on. You two would make good parents since you're already an awesome aunt and uncle." Naruto complimented as Diane puffed her cheeks at the comment.

"NARUTO!?" she yelled before realizing she was embraced.

"I'm just kidding Diane. I just wanted needed a quick laugh." Naruto said, "I also needed you to take your mind of things. King and I are alike in a way."

"You are?" she asked hugging back.

"From what grandpa told me, he only acts tough or hostile when he's ready to fight, but not because he's angry or wants to act tough, but for the sake of someone else who he cares about. King and I, we were both of noble blood and yet we were ostracized by our people only he had someone to fight for." Naruto explained.

Neither one of them noticed King was regained consciousness and was listening in, "Dad told me how everyone hated uncle King for leaving his post as King of the Fairy Clan and left his sister to die." King winced at the comment, "Deep down, he did for a good cause so he could bring back a friend. Then came the day he stopped Albion from destroying the forest again and almost died. No matter how dad describes him, King is one of the people I respect the most in this world." he said with a smile.

Diane smiled as well before they both looked at the clock, "I think that's my time, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said before giving her one last hug.

King "woke up" and followed Diane while thinking back on what Naruto said, 'So one I'm one of the people he respects the most huh? That certainly puts a lot of pressure on a guy.' he thought, 'He is right about one thing, I fight to protect those I care about, but...' he looked back for a moment. King looked sad seeing where Naruto originally stood, 'He had no one, so what was his motivation?.' King thought sadly.

_Naruto's room_

The new Dragon Sin opened his door to find Merlin in her nightgown laying her head on a desk asleep, likely requested to Calcifer, he could see the notes and paper balls on the floor trying to decode the note. Naruto smiled sadly as carefully picked Merlin up and placed her on the bed while he cleaned up the mess she made seeing as she made no progress trying to figure out where Lars was likely hiding along with the entire kingdom of Camelot. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a long warm bath to clear his thoughts trying to remove the stress from his thoughts from a trial between sannin and summons to a full scale invasion possibly leading to war. Oh let's not forget, Iwa will want a slice of this once the battle is over hoping the village is turned over whether or not Kumo and Oto succeed.

A few minutes later, he came out and got dressed for bed where Merlin was wide awake, "Welcome home my little dragon." she said before they kissed.

"I'm glad to be home my hime." he said embracing her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked seductively receiving a kiss on the neck.

"Do you have to ask?" Naruto asked with a devious grin.

Merlin soon pushed Naruto on his back before kissing him more, "Don't answer a question with a question. Just because your caring and strong doesn't mean I can't make you more smart." she said as the two exchanged affection for each other.

"Merlin, can I exchange a promise for a promise?" Naruto asked.

"Sure you can, what do you need from me?" Merlin asked curiously.

"As long as I never leave you, do you promise never to leave me?" he asked making her looked surprised.

Merlin covered her mouth before smiling and leaning close to his ear, "Of course Naruto, I won't leave you because... I-I..."

'Is she going to do it?' he thought.

'I have to say it, now or never Merlin! If I can't express my feelings, what good am I to him if don't say it!?' she thought.

"I l-l... I love you." she said leaving a moment of silence between the two.

Naruto looked impassive while Merlin looked like she just ran a marathon. For another moment, both were deathly silent before Naruto pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you too hime, together until the end?" he asked.

Merlin felt tears stream, "Together for thousands of years!" she proclaimed holding onto him as if he were a raft and she was trapped in the middle of the ocean.

"Goodnight hime." Naruto said keeping an arm around Merlin.

"Goodnight my litt-... my love." Merlin said before resting her head on his chest.

Everyone fell asleep for the night enjoying their bliss.

_The next morning_

Merlin was enjoying her sleep until...

*CRASH*

She and Naruto jumped up from bed at the sound prompting everyone else in the mansion to get up and meet in the common room.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ban yelled out before hearing another crash feeling closer to the mansion.

"Calcifer!" Naruto yelled out summoning the heart of the mansion.

"...!" he started waving his arms around before summoning the chart revealing the location of the enemy, "...!"

"Shit! Kumo and Oto must be attacking!" Naruto yelled out.

"Wait right now!?" Griamore asked.

"My son, war like time waits for no man! We need to get out and assist in defending the village!" Dreyfus said.

"What about the mansion not everyone can defend themselves here!" Gil shouted as the crashing sounded more intense.

"I can help defend, but I can't do it alone." Matrona said feeling wary of humans possessing the means to control elements.

"You won't have to, Calcifer initiate Operation Stone Wall!" Naruto yelled to Calcifer who began to create concentrate energy into the floor creating a barrier surrounding the mansion while replacing most of the servants around with men carrying strange weapons with blades on the tips and wearing boarking and tricorn hats.

"Uh what is this?" Jericho asked.

"Guardians, they trained in low jounin level hand to hand combat while armed with we call rifles. They're pretty advanced and have better accuracy and damage than crossbows. I still recommend two or three of us stay behind to guard the house since the shield and cannons can only hold out for so long." Naruto explained.

"I'll stay behind, I'm not ready for the battlefield just yet." Veronica said.

"I will protect the princesses and the children, I will stay as well.." said Griamore.

"Good, everyone else grab your equipment and meet me in the village center!" Naruto said dispersing the crowd.

Guila kneeled next to Zeal, "Little brother, are you going to be okay staying in the mansion?" Guila asked.

"Yes Guila, beside I can summon Atalanta and she'll help us!" he said with a hint of courage in his voice.

Guila wiped a tear from her eye before hugging him, "Please stay safe Zeal, I love you!" she said before running off to grab her armor and javelin leaving Zeal to summon Atalanta.

**(Fate/Apocrypha OST - Savior)**

A few minutes later, Naruto sent off a clone to Sarutobi who was already in his battle gear and ordering troops around.

"Jiji, what's the status of the village?" Naruto asked.

"They're breaking through the gate and managed to get over the southwest quadrant. Our spies say that they attempted to summon Orochimaru's snakes, but had difficulty and remained unsuccessful." Sarutobi answered.

"Good, when we made Orochimaru summon Manda, we made sure to place seals on him along with forcefully summoning his clan to keep them from being used in battle before Gamabunta and Katsuyu were brought in for trial." Naruto explained getting a nod.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. What about your summons?" Sarutobi asked hoping for the Goddess Clan to make up for the loss of the Toads.

"Already ahead of you! **Summoning Jutsu: Armada!**" suddenly the whole village walls grew bright revealing hundreds of members of the Goddess Clan taking positions and running in to help to the jounin and chunin on the ground trying to repel the invaders.

"GODDESS CLAN! I ASK YOU ALL TO LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH AND DEFEND MY HOME!" Naruto yelled catching the attention of many shinobi and civilians, "GRANT ME THE POWER YOU GAVE ME ANCESTORS, HELP THE LEAF AND SAVE THIS VILLAGE!" he yelled receiving a roar of approval from his summons who began to take to the skies and caught the Kumo and Oto invaders off guard forcing them to a stand still with the.

Sarutobi looked in awe as he could see these angelic warriors and warriors of other kinds breaking through enemy lines and defending civilians who were left vulnerable. He smiled at the actions of his surrogate grandson who revealed a green sword with jagged edges along with his wings.

"I will see you in the battlefield, let's go Ban!" Naruto yelled as large creature revealing to be a fox in armor appeared in a poof of smoke running towards the gate scaring both sides at the sight of Naruto riding the Kyuubi into battle.

**"Just like old times with the captain! You better not disappoint me Naruto or else we won't have a home anymore!" **Ban yelled before swiping his tail at some Oto nin who were attempting to summon a snake.

**"Yo 9-0, you ain't ready to pick a fight-0 with 2-0 and 8-0!" **Yelled a voice revealing an ox with a broken horn standing next to a cat made of blue fire.

**"Saying O over and over doesn't count as rhyming!" **Ban yelled running before going into a two foot stance and kicking the Hachibi in the face then slamming a fist into the Nibi's facing knocking it into the ground.

"Come on dad, we don't have time to waist!" Naruto yelled jumping off and drawing his sword ready to help fight Kumo's jinchuuriki.

The war for Konoha's survival had begun.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 17 - Seige

**Chapter 17 - ****Siege**

**(Fate/Apocrypha OST - Before Dawn)**

Naruto smirked as he ran towards his clone seeing him ride Ban who was now in his tailed beast form wearing bronze armor covering the top of his head and snout, shin guards for his legs and retractable blades on his tails.

"How's everything dad?" the real Naruto asked before making his clone explode in front of the nibi's face.

**"Same as always, Gyuki is an asshole with a bigger inferiority complexity than Shukaku." **Ban answered before crawling on top of the ox... octopus... thing... hybrid? Some call it ushi oni despite said creature supposedly looking more like a spider revealing that Kishimoto decided to pull an Araki by forgetting important concepts.

**"Hey, 9-0 don't go hatin' on my bro yo! Fool ya fo- AHHH!" **Killer Bee yelled through his beast form taking a giant fist to back of the head making his face hit the ground.

"Wow and I thought I was annoying." Naruto said avoiding swipes from the Nibi, "Kitty has claws, fishcake need to extinguish flames first." he said creating several clones using his sacred treasure and preparing his mokuton.

**"You got any plans kid?" **Ban asked firing a bijuudama at the nibi sending her flying back while smacking the hachibi around, not giving him time to breathe.

"Sure do, you want to stop the bad rapper or ms silent treatment over there?" Naruto asked avoiding more blue flames being shot at him.

**"Let's deal with this dumb ass here first." **Ban said nailing another crushing blow onto his head.

Naruto nodded and commanded his clones restrain hachibi with a combination of his chakra chains and mokuton binding keeping the bijuu still.

**"Bee! Don't move I'll get them off!" **Yelled Yugito running towards the Naruto clones only to take a shoulder to the face followed by multiple kicks and slashes across the body knocking her on her back.

**"Oh no you don't! You're in the wrong neighborhood lady and I expect you to pay a poll tax for entering it!" **Yelled Ban continuing his assault.

**(End of Song)**

_Unknown location_

An elderly man in bandages can be seen sitting in a room watching the village under attack through the monitors. He smiles at the fact his plan is coming into motion, whether or not this invasion proves to be fatal towards the village. The old man plans his rise to power now that act one is complete, act two involves breaking into that mansion the Kyuubi brat claimed to have built. The reason, the boy has developed a certain bond to the strange individuals he brought with them and it was because of this his new power was unleashed.

This man needed that power to be under his control and not run loose like the dog the boy is like that senile fool Hiruzen has decided. Now that the boy and most of the shinobi who live in it are gone, it was a perfect time for his ROOT operatives to go in while the village was under chaos. Now that Orochimaru's forces are allied with a stronger village, he was sure Hiruzen would likely die or become too heavily injured before the old man had a chance to announce his successor beginning the third act of his plan. With the former Uzumaki under his thumb, he would have a weapon with enough potential to make all the bijuu weak and obsolete.

From there, his fourth act would be to take the hat and appear as a hero by defeating betraying Orochimaru and defeating both Oto and Kumo in a war as Iwa has yet to prepare itself for another war giving him time to prepare for an arms race beginning the next shinobi war as Suna and Kiri would both be too weak to join. Soon after, he would prepare himself to dominate those two last villages keeping Konoha as the strongest village in the entire Elemental Nations. Afterwards he would deal with making the kyuubi brat make spawns for him before killing him and raising an army to protect the village and dominate any force that challenges him.

All was going according to plan.

_With the hokage_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking over the map of the village with Shikaku and a couple of ANBU captains trying to plan their counter attack seeing that the angels were forcing Kumo on the defensive and keeping them from getting too close as Oto forces were regrouping in hopes that large battalions would be enough to break through their line.

The genin did their part in evacuating the civilians, chunin and jounin were in the streets and rooftops combating any forces that were breaking in through the sides and Oto forces were still forcing themselves into summoning snakes with poor results. Despite the loss of both the Toad and Slug clans, the Goddess clan brought faith to the shinobi seeing as there were enough of them to fight this army.

"Has the Raikage made an appearance?" Sarutobi asked wondering if this will be another fight between village leaders.

"No, word is that he was making an appearance, but there hasn't been any sightings of him." answered Shikaku.

"What about the bijuu, I swear I saw a large ox fighting what appeared to be the kyuubi wearing armor." said one of the captains.

"Naruto has full control of the beast and has lead it outside of the village to fight both of Kumo's jinchuuriki without damaging the village." Sarutobi explained getting shocked looks.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, but are you sure we should put faith into one child to control the strongest tailed beast and keep it from destroying the village again?" asked another captain who was much more doubtful.

"I do, many of you have put him down for so long, but he is much stronger than anyone here for the burden he carries. For he is willing to keep the beast at bay instead of releasing it on us like he has now. Instead he is risking his life fighting alongside it fighting both the nibi and hachibi as if they were on equal ground. This is the new generation, these are our successors and Naruto is the prime example of the testament to the will of fire." Sarutobi explained shutting up most of the doubtful people around him.

"Well I'm personally going to keep that to him, because I'm not liking our odds if we did this without the help of his summons." Shikaku said with some hint of motivation seeing as the enemy stopped their long range attacks due to the summons getting in the way.

_With some random Kumo shinobi_

Three Kumo shinobi can be seen taking cover in one of the destroyed shops seeing many of their own comrades getting eviscerated by the Goddess clan seeing as they never had the chance to perform their jutsus or get move fast enough to engage them in sword battle. One of them a white haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth, another a muscular redhead and the other one a pale blond with a bust that would make you assume she was related to Tsunade.

"I said it before, I asked if we were doing the right thing Karui and you told me to shut up and listen to Raikage-sama's orders and look where that got us." the white haired boy whispered pointing the Goddess clan member firing an Ark and blowing up her target, "Kami himself decided to punish us!" he continued before being hit over the head by the redhead now named Karui.

"Shut the hell up Omoi, you're going to get us caught!" she silently yelled, "Samui, do you see a way for us to get out of this?" she asked her blond her friend.

"We could not be cool and surrender." Samui deadpanned.

"Any ideas that you think are cool?" Omoi asked.

"We take them by surprise and successfully defeat them before making a run for it." Samui answered.

"So, either surrender or hope things work out for the better?" Karui asked getting a nod from her blond friend.

Suddenly they could hear someone screaming hot over and over again in the distance making Samui face fault.

"Isn't that your stupid brother?" Omoi asked receiving silence from his blond teammate.

Suddenly a blond haired man with a similar hairstyle as Samui appeared screaming "Hot!" ran in with his blades before being knocked out by an Ark followed by being dragged away.

"I think surrendering might be slightly more cool now." Samui said getting up and placing her hands on the back of her head walking towards the enemy.

The other two sighed before dropping their weapons and surrendering as well.

_With the Raikage_

A was not in a good mood, he could see his brother being restrained while Yugito was having her ass kicked by the Kyuubi who suddenly switched into a bipedal position and became taijutsu specialist, a rather odd sight at the very least. However, he was fuming seeing that Orochimaru was barely doing any of the work himself since Oto ninja can barely be seen joining the fight while also failing to summon their snake to support them in battle. To top it off, Konoha suddenly got their hands on warriors with a strange bloodline making them appear as angels. Another on the list of bloodlines he would hope to steal after this invasion was all over.

He was rather impatient and was not feeling too optimistic at how things looked and was ready to smash another window at any minute. That silver haired bastard and his Kaguya sidekick better step things up otherwise he's going to have to pull out in an even more humiliating defeat than what Suna did.

What the oversized monkey on steroids didn't notice were the group of four men with black cloaks with red clouds on them.

_With the Akatsuki_

"I think if we're lucky, I might have time to make sacrifices for Jashin-sama." Hidan said licking his lips.

"Hidan we don't have time for you talk about that weird shrine you made out of gum." Kakazu deadpanned.

"It's earwax Kakazu, you wouldn't know because you're too busy staring at your money wife!" Hidan yelled.

"At least my money wife isn't made from something disgusting!" Kakazu yelled back.

"Do you even know what some people do with their money? Or where they even put it? And you have the decency to say my shrine is disgusting?" Hidan asked feeling annoyed.

"At the very least I'm not worshipping some deity and running around in some cult group dedicated to murdering people for the sake of a new world order and wearing matching outfits with the same logo!" Kakuzu yelled not listening to his own words.

Itachi, Kisame and even Hidan sweatdropped at the detailed description and started questioning what they all got themselves into. Hidan also started thinking he might be committing a sin against his religion by partaking in a completely different one. Kakuzu waited a minute staring at their silence and ignoring the sounds of war behind him to realize that he contradicted himself.

"I think it's best we start moving before we manage to attract attention." Itachi said stoically getting nods from the group as they moved to a safe distance to watch the battle between bijuu.

_With the Seven Deadly Sins_

A battalion of Kumo and Oto nin charge through the lines breaking through the line of Goddess clan members and jounin only to stop hearing loud stomps and large tremors around them. They all looked up too see Diane wielding Gideon followed by several Akimichi clan members who grew as well, but unable to reach Diane's intimidating height. Good thing there were no Inuzuka around since they would've have been distracted by the multiple scents of foreign shinobi shitting themselves.

**"Jet Rock!"** all the invading shinobi started to run as Diane fired a giant fist coming from the ground crushing most of them in the way before the Akimichi stepped in and started crushing all those in their path.

Diane turned to see Ban smashin the Nibi against the wall, she felt worried thinking about her nephew being out there and only hoped Ban would be enough to stop two bijuu at the same time. She didn't exactly have too much faith in herself to stop either one on her own considering Shukaku was much weaker and was still able to pin her down. Diane shook her head ignoring the thoughts and ran after the Akimichi clan to support in suppressing the enemy.

King eventually makes his way to all the all civilians and injured shinobi that made it to the shelters, **"Form 8: Pollen Garden" **King said creating a large sunflower releasing healing magic healing all of the injured giving them time to rest and heal up before joining the fight. Many of the civilians thanked King before he took off after Diane.

On one of the sides of the village walls, Oto shinobi manage to make their rappelling down the walls only for the fall to their deaths as Escanor slices their ropes and rampages through them with Rhitta on hand.

"You trespassers would have been given a more merciful experience had you gone through the front. For I the Lion Sin of Pride will not show weakness." Escanor said slicing through the Oto nin who recklessly ran towards Escanor assuming an easy victory. Escanor managed to beat all in his way within less than 10 minutes, "Is this what it takes to create a village? Putting on masks and playing dress up?" Escanor asked tossing the last one aside.

"Hello trash." Escanor turned to see an albino man with white hair and red dots on his four heads, "You should not underestimate the forces of Orochimaru-sama regardless of how many weaklings you kill." the man said coldly.

"Kimimaro." both turned to see Kabuto on one of the rooftops, "Hold that brute off and kill him if you can, I'll go free Orochimaru-sama." he said before jumping away.

"Let us dance then." Kimimaro said sprouting several bones out of his body and pulling one out from his spine and wielding it from like a sword.

"He said to kill me, he will be disappointed when he finds you dead instead. That is if I don't catch him in time." Escanor said engaging Kimimaro. To be fair, one of them is at a heavy disadvantage.

Finally with Merlin, the mage quickly putting on her jounin garb not wanting another bloody nose situation with the hokage and some of the other jounin hence the reason for her being fine with said outfit. However, after an extensive interview with Escanor by his side, Sarutobi saw Escanor as a power ally would often recommend him for the front lines and special events when in his base form. As for Merlin, she was actually a specialist who's knowledge and skill would contribute to the studies of the village along with further advancements since she was working on a way to connect magical energy with chakra.

"Hokage-sama, what is the status report of the village?" she asked.

"Merlin-san from the looks of it, we are managing to push back the enemy with the help of Naruto's summons. However, I fear that this is all just a distraction as we have word that the Raikage is somewhere here as well." Sarutobi explained.

"Hokage-sama, you wouldn't happen to have your crystal ball with you now?" Merlin asked making the old man raise a brow.

"I keep a spare for emergencies whenever I'm not in the office." he said pulling out a sealing scroll revealing the crystal ball, "However, it can only track one thing at a time within a five mile radius." he warned.

Merlin picked it up, "I think I've worked with something similar, it may not be like my Aldan but I think I can amplify this to get a further view of what is happening. This will take a while. You won't need this right now will you?" she asked.

"I fear now is the time for action and not viewing Merlin, do as you must." Sarutobi said going back to watching the plans with the captains.

A few minutes later, "And that should be it, luckily a basic listen on Goddess Fuinjutsu as you call it was enough to improve it. Just activate it as you would and look for two things at the same time." Merlin explained as Sarutobi attempted his telescope technique.

"Let's find that brute first." Sarutobi said revealing a light coming from the orb showing a square like object showing A going ballistic on his supervisors and screaming about his dissatisfaction with Orochimaru's forces.

"Remember, I said imagine two images at the same time so try to keep hold of that one then make another." Merlin reminded.

Sarutobi nodded concentrating, "Let's see how Naruto-kun is doing." he said worried about his surrogate grandson. Another square appeared right next to it revealing Naruto holding down the Hachibi with the mokuton and chakra chains while performing some sealing technique around the restrained bijuu. "Damn that boy always doing insane things, he won't reach his dream of taking my hat if he's pulling these stunts." Sarutobi said wide eyed at Naruto.

Merlin felt internally worried, "That's my boyfriend for you lord hokage, isn't the Will of Fire you preach about sacrifice?" she asked getting a nod.

"Yes it is, I can't help to feel worried about him hurting himself. First the Ichibi now the Hachibi while riding the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said wondering what he must have put in his pipe to see this.

"He's always making me worried too, how do you think I felt when he went on his rampage a while back?" Merlin asked.

Sarutobi sighed remembering Asuma's report of Naruto transforming and taking away Kurenai's chakra, "How is he with that by the way?" he asked.

"Much better, he won't go at full power, but at the very least he won't go at full power since I sealed a good portion of it way." Merlin explained, "I think you can create more screens if you manage to concentrate hard enough." Sarutobi nodded and did as suggested.

Several more screens popped up, one of Escanor getting stabbed by the bones of some kid before Escanor just ribs the bones out and starts tossing the kid around. The second was of the civilians being tended to at the shelters along with injured shinobi. A third was of Diane and King forcing the enemy back. The next three made the pair gap, the fourth was of Kabuto killing several ANBU and making his way to the cells, fifth was of the Akatsuki watching the battle between the bijuu and several ROOT ninja are going through the forest making their way to Naruto's mansion.

"Danzo, the Akatsuki, and Kabuto! Damn a triple threat under our midst and I'm not sure if we have anyone to spare!" Sarutobi said outraged and worrying about who to help first. He had three options, one was to stop Kabuto from freeing Orochimaru, two was to deal with the Akatsuki and support Naruto and three was to stop the ROOT ninja that was supposed to be shutdown, but clearly showed Danzo was doing some evil deeds behind his back.

Merlin bit her lip having to worry about who to help first, sure she could grab Escanor since his fight seems to practically be over, but who's going to help who?

_At the mansion_

"I don't like it." Margaret said.

"I know, but what else can we do?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, we can stay here and avoid putting everyone we leave behind at risk." Matrona said as the three sat in the common room surrounded by servants wearing bearskin hats while the tricorn wearing servants are stationed at every window and doorway.

"Our nephew and everyone else is out there risking their lives, it's just like Liones again before..." Margaret trailed off remembering Elizabeth freezing her, "I don't like feeling like a damsel anymore. Every time I'm captured or forced to sit back while everyone else fights for me." she admitted.

Veronica placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "I know sis, even though I prepare myself everyday for a fight. I can't help to feel useless or weak at times. Just look at the exams or the time I lashed out at Naruto because I couldn't control the chakra." Margaret nodded remembering both times Veronica lost her mind.

"We can only hope for the best that this all blows over. It's better to hope than to worry and worrying will hurt us more than do them any good." Elaine said.

Then suddenly the whole mansion started to shake, "What was that?" Matron asked seeing the tricorn wearing servants began to shift and change their positions.

"Must be some kind of danger, I should summon Artoria." Veronica said getting a nod.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **in a poof of smoke Artoria revealed herself, "Lady Veronica, do you require my services?" she asked.

"Yes, I think the mansion might be in trouble so I will need you on standby should they break through." Veronica explained getting a nod.

With Zeal, the boy was drawing on his desk until he felt the building shake and began to suddenly feel lots of movement happening around him. He couldn't understand it, but it's as if he knew which servants were moving and where they were heading while sensing a cold blank aura outside trying to break through Naruto's barrier. He wasn't sure what to do so he did what he felt was best to ensure his safety.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **in a poof of smoke Atalanta made an appearance, "Zeal, are you in danger?" she asked knowing about the invasion everyone else would be participating in.

"I think there's someone trying to break into the mansion and I don't think they're the good guys." Zeal answered making Atalanta pull out her bow.

"Zeal stay close, I will make sure no one reaches you." Atalanta said reassuring the boy.

Outside, the barrier finally fell apart revealing several ANBU with blank masks walking through only for the first dozen to fall and clutch vital areas around their chest as they slowly bleed to death.

"What was that? Senbon?" asked one of them before being hit directly through the eye.

"Everyone disperse and find shinobi firing the projectiles." commanded another making them all run before a couple more picked off.

More ROOT took place and started noticing the servants opening fire on anything that moving whether it be a squirrel or a creepy person wearing a mask. The teams managed to signal each other before sending a pigeon to call more for reinforcements. The remaining forces split into different groups trying to use ninjutsu only to find their chakra slowly draining away due to some hidden seals preventing them from using shunshin and at times, kawarimi.

_With Naruto and Ban_

"Keep 'er goin' boys, I'm almost done." Naruto said to his clones keeping Hachibi restrained while Nibi was getting her ass handed to her by Ban.

Killer Bee was wailing inside his form trying to break free until he started noticing several seals forming around his mindscape.

**"Bee what the hell are those?" **Gyuki asked.

"Ay 8-0 I don't know what this kid be playing at!" Bee yelled seeing the seals grow brighter making him take a knee, "Yo what's going on? I'm losing control!"

**"It's these seals, they're not like any suppressing tags I've seen before. It's like being sucked inside the sealing jar again, except this time it's just my power not and not myself." **Gyuki explained feeling weaker every second.

"That ain't cool, can't I break it off with some of your juice?" Bee asked.

**"It's worse than a sealing tag you idiot! If anything that will speed everything up!" **Gyuki yelled reprimanding Bee.

Meanwhile on the outside, the Hachibi began to shrink down slowly revealing Killer Bee who was on his chest breathing heavily. Naruto quickly ordered one of his clones to wrap Bee in a mokuton prison before running beside Ban who was holding the Nibi down.

**"You dealt with octo-ox?" **Ban asked.

"Sure did dad, now we have to deal with the cat!" Naruto yelled holding down the Nibi with his mokuton and chains restarting the sealing process away.

As Naruto created the seals again, "That won't be necessary as we'll be taking the both of them. We'd also like it if you calm the fox down and come with us Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes went wide and turned to see none other than Itachi Uchiha prompting his eyes to turn into slits.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Naruto whispered as his curse mark slowly appeared on his forehead.

Ban didn't like the sight of what was in front of him, one he has to deal with a bijuu and two he has to deal with those Akatsuki guys since they're looking for jinchuuriki so they could steal their bijuu. However the worst part was...

Just as the Akatsuki took their stance, "Maybe I should cut a leg or two so we don't have to worry about him..." Naruto suddenly disappeared, "Hey where the hell did he go?" Kisame's answer...

Itachi activated his Sharingan only to register a kick to the head sending him face first into the ground. Kisame and the rest were startled, but all found their individual ribs being repeatedly beaten before they had the chance to take up a stance whether assault or defense. Ban knew where this was heading and was glad Merlin was able to split his wrath, but that didn't mean the danger was over considering he might not have time to help his son since he still has to deal with the annoying cat.

What neither son or father noticed was the sign of darkness growing within Naruto that was laughing as too what was going on in the battlefield.

_With Merlin and Escanor_

Kimimaro was on his last legs using the last bit of his curse mark level two form, Escanor for his part was covered on dry blood and signs of scratches around his body while the man himself appeared to be unharmed or aware if any injury or damage even landed on him. Kimimaro was ready to die for his crazy beliefs which just ended with him charging at Escanor with the latter smashing his bones and decapitating him.

"You lost because you fought for a mad man who does not care for your own existence." Escanor said trying to sound as if he pitied his opponent before wiping the blood of Rhitta.

Merlin soon floated beside him, "Escanor, come quick I need your assistance with something." she said.

Escanor nodded and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder before the teleported into the Konoha cells where several ANBU and other guards lay dead in a pool of their own blood. Merlin took a deep breath trying to avoid being bothered by the massacre as she lead Escanor to the lower levels in hopes of stopping Kabuto from freeing Orochimaru. A few minutes later, they made their way to the mess hall to find the prisoners rioting against the guards prompting them to hurry seeing that Kabuto is hoping to run during a distraction.

The two were aware of how dire this situation was, but Orochimaru had to come first considering he is the reason for this attack. A few more minutes later they managed to find Kabuto unlocking the special locks meant to contain S-rank and above criminals giving them enough time to get the drop on him. Escanor quickly grabs Kabuto and tosses him into a wall.

Kabuto quickly recovers and gets off the wall, "So I see Kimimaro's health must have given out on him if your still alive. Very well, I have time to get rid of you myself." he said arrogantly as he activated his chakra scalpels.

"Ms. Merlin, will you do me the pleasure in breaking this man's arrogance?" Escanor asked.

"I sure will Escanor." Merlin answered as Kabuto charged her first only for Escanor to get in the way.

Kabuto smirked only to look and see Escanor giving him an impassive look followed by a punch to the face sending him back into the wall. Feeling annoyed Kabuto quickly tried to stab Escanor with his scalpels a few times not realizing the attacks didn't face him which led to Kabuto having to avoid several strong yet slow swings that nearly took his head off. Kabuto quickly kicked the bigger man in the face only for it to be grabbed and crushed and being tossed at the floor. The silver haired man narrowly rolled away as the Sin of Pride barely shaved some flesh off of his back with Rhitta.

Merlin smirked seeing the injury and was rather mesmerized at how it slowly healed itself similar to how Naruto would heal. She could see the silver haired man smirk seeing his healing factor giving her one idea. She watches as the two continue to go at it seeing it become pointless as Kabuto continues to heal himself while Escanor barely registers any damage. By quickly taking a sample of Kabuto's blood, Merlin begins to work on her spell.

Once again Kabuto begins to heal his gaping wounds waiting for Escanor to attack only for it stop midway and start to open even more making him cry out in pain. He looks up to see Merlin laughing seeing her hands glow from using one of her spells.

"What did you do?" Kabuto asked cradling the giant gaping open wound on his arm.

Merlin stopped laughing for a moment, "I used my **absolute cancel** ability since I can tell your ability is a bloodline of sorts meaning it involves chakra. I however study magic which is like the ancestor of chakra giving my ability to cancel your healing factor along with making your wound worse." she explained making Kabuto grit his teeth.

Escanor took his chance and attacked Kabuto who didn't have much time nor energy to move out of the way letting him take the hit at the chest. At this point, Kabuto gave into his injuries since Merlin opened his wounds further making it too much for the medic to handle. Merlin didn't want to take any chances and surrounded him in a perfect cube before going back to help the guards to contain the escaped prisoners.

_Back at the mansion_

Everyone took cover in their respective rooms as the doors were finally bashed down revealing more ROOT operatives only for the first wave to be gunned down immediately causing the second wave to trip and end up getting killed as well creating another barrier for the next groups. The operatives already attempted to use the windows, but the walls would often react as if they were sentient by cutting their ropes and creating spikes impaling operatives along with sealing away the windows and replacing them with more walls. Their best bet was to use the door since they didn't have a Hyuga within their program due to Hiashi and the elder being 1000% secure about their bloodline and clan members staying within the clan.

Eventually the several dozen remaining operatives managed to push through using their own dead comrades as meat shields preventing more losses as they charged the servants and finally killing them only for them to turn into ink and sink back into the ground. ROOT saw this as a temporary victory and began to divide into several groups to search the halls for any potential prisoners or items worth to Danzo-sama's cause. Sadly for them, they were not aware of the other servants who have suddenly went gung-ho or the fact that the house really was sentient. Calcifer was not going to enjoy cleaning up all the dead bodies or washing off all of the blood.

As already stated, several more ROOT found themselves crushed whenever they entered small spaces Calcifer created or being impaled by the walls and ceiling showing how much dedication was put into Calcifer's programming. However, they weren't out of the fray yet as Danzo himself saw the lack of results from the live feed from the cameras he placed on the masks of the captains. He found it annoying and decided to jump into the fray himself with more back up meaning he would have to reveal what he hid under all of those bandages. Spoiler alert: they're not gruesome injuries.

Matrona was already in her metallic state standing beside Zalpa and the kids, the Liones sisters and Artoria also waited for the worst and Zeal barricaded his room with traps as Atalanta also took an stealthy position never taking her eyes of the door. They could all hear the grunts and screams outside their doors and the floors below from the impaled and crushed victims. Another thing that the adults were worried about, was the fact that the children would likely be exposed to the sight of death before any of this was over.

"Oh crap, Zeal!" Veronica yelled.

"What about him?" Margaret asked.

"He's all by himself since Guila had to join the other knights and Naruto to defend the village." Veronica explained getting a gasp from her sister.

"We should go look for him." Margaret suggested getting a nod.

"I would discourage you from doing that. The mansion is under attack and you would be likely to either get attacked by the intruders or get caught up in the traps set up by the house." Artoria spoke up.

"But we can't leave Zeal alone. He's only a child and he can't defend himself." Margaret argued.

"I agree, he'll could be captured or worse." Elaine added.

"I know, but I have a solution. I would go myself, but I believe it would be safer for the both of you since Lady Veronica isn't too skilled to handle trained warriors unlike that red headed girl who was juiced up under demonic influence. Despite Master Naruto summoning an entire armada to defend the village, he didn't exactly have the chakra nor required everyone from the entire realm to be summoned." Artoria explained.

"So you're saying there might still be some available people to summon from the realm." Veronica said deducing what her summon was trying to say.

"Exactly, it would be best to summon one or more people to help assist in finding the child." Artoria added, "Do you have enough chakra for at least one more summon?" she asked.

Veronica nodded, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **causing a plume of smoke to appear, Veronica narrowed her eyes revealing a man in a red outfit with tan skin and white hair.

The man looked around before noticing Artoria and the princesses, "You know you didn't have to force your summoner to summon me just so you could ask me out." said the man with a smirk.

Artoria blushed, "That's not what I called you for baka!" she yelled before composing herself, "Lady Veronica and Lady Margaret's home is under attack."

"Ok, is this part of the invasion fishcake talked about?" the man asked.

"Why does everyone like to call my son by the meaning of his name?" Elaine asked rubbing her temples.

"Yes, however one of the people who stayed here while the invasion goes on outside is a child who is by himself and will likely be a target himself unless we get to him." Artoria explained.

"So you need my help to find the kid?" he asked from what he understood.

"Yes, I can't do it due to these two not having much experience in combat." Artoria answered getting a nod.

"It sounds easy enough, basically find him and bring him back here." the three women nodded, "Can you show me what he looks like?" he asked.

Veronica did the henge jutsu and turned into a mostly accurate copy of Zeal based on her memory since she didn't interact with him as much. The man nodded and studied the image having the trait of good memory laced with studious eyes since it was required as a long distance fighter.

"I think I can remember this face. I'll be back as soon as I can." he said opening the door and summoning two tiffany knives before running down the halls.

"Artoria who was that?" Veronica asked.

"His name is Shirou, he's a long distance fighter, but is rather capable with his blades to an extent. He was also my ex." she blurted out the last part with a blush. The two decided to leave their questions at that not wanting to settle into the affairs of someone else's love life remembering the story Naruto recounted when he went on a double date with Merlin, Diane, and King.

Shirou was already using his sensory ability that scanned the area around him looking for life signs only to run into ROOT. The ROOT took their stances and charged at the summon who quickly dodged the first attacker and stabbed him the back before cutting off the next one's throat followed by a slash to the knee ending with a stab onto the abdomen for the third attacker. Shirou gave them a "come here" hand gesture prompting ROOT dash at him only for the fight to end with several more throats being slit or stabbed.

Taking a quick breather, Shirou scanned the hallways again finding two faint signatures down the hall deciding to go down there to seek out Zeal. A few minutes later, Shirou made it the door of the room and scanned it to find a child's signature along with an adult who was hiding while the door itself was rigged with a trap. Shirou decided to spring the trap, but managed to get out of the way in time only to avoid several arrows, kicks, and punches leading to a wrestling match where he found himself holding down Atalanta.

"Calm down! Artoria sent me!" Shirou yelled bringing Atalanta back to reality.

"Shirou?" she asked getting a nod before he helped pick her up, "Why did they send you?" she asked again.

"The princesses were worried about some kid being by himself and sent me to fetch him hoping those guys in the masks didn't get to him first." he answered.

"Well he's fine since I'm guarding him since it's my job as his summon." Atalanta stated proudly.

"Well I didn't know and clearly the other two and Artoria didn't know. Besides, it would be best if we regroup since I detect another dozen making their way up and avoiding some traps from... the house?" he asked.

"The house is sentient." this confused Shirou, "It was something Master Naruto invented, a house made a sentient who can manipulate the house's physical appearance as well as modify and reshape it on it's own accord." Atalanta explained according to what Zeal and Guila were able to tell her.

"Ok that's... actually pretty amazing. Now I feel bad for not volunteering in Celine's place." Shirou admitted making Atalanta's eyes roll.

"Let's just regroup ok?" Atalanta asked getting a nod as she picked up Zeal and began to run toward Veronica and Margaret's room.

On their way back, Shirou detected more ROOT hiding in the ducks and prepared his blades for another fight, "Keep moving no matter what!" Atalanta nodded and picked up the pace.

Shirou slid on his knees as the ROOT jumped revealing themselves only for their knees to get cut followed by several stabs towards their chests as they were down. Shirou wasted no time as more came up behind him, blocking and parrying all the attacks, he was able to land several critical hits on his opponents before finishing them leaving Calcifer to finish off the final groups before Danzo would arrive. Atalanta eventually arrived at the room with Shirou appearing behind her a minute later.

"Atalanta is that you?" Artoria asked surprised to see another familiar face.

"Yes Artoria, I'm a familiar like you and Medea from what I have heard." Atalanta answered putting Zeal down who was greeted by the two princesses.

"Oh I forgot you signed the contract, I should have known since I've seen Guila spar with her familiar." Veronica said getting an annoyed look from everyone else.

"Yeah, I locked myself in my room and summoned Atalanta so she could protect me while my big sister was helping everyone else in the battle." Zeal explained.

"Well you'll be much more safer now that we're all together." Margaret said seeing as they had three people as back up. However, no one was aware as to Danzo arriving with a larger platoon of ROOT ANBU right behind him. Calcifer was slowly gathering up energy to rebuild and put the traps together while replacing the servants. The mansion was fully aware that this fight was far from over.

_With Naruto and Ban_

Yugito eventually succumbed to exhaustion and reverted back to her human form. She only now noticed the Akatsuki and attempted to run only to fall from exhaustion. With that out of the way, Ban was able to revert to his human form and jump down to help his son. Oh and Killer Bee was still trapped in his mokuton cage almost making it easy for the Akatsuki to catch him. However that would be done had Naruto not gone ballistic and started beating all of them down.

"Naruto I'll take on the grim reaper and that sword guy." Ban said getting a nod.

Naruto picked up Kisame by his robe and tossed him to Ban who jumped and nailed him in the head with a front flip kick sending him into the ground. Ban would soon notice that there was a scythe going through him making him spit out blood.

"I don't know how you were able to turn into the Kyuubi since your not the jinchuuriki we're looking for, but that doesn't mean I won't sacrifice you to jashin-sama." Hidan said with a feral grin.

Ban deadpanned and merely pulled on the scythe by the blade and ripped it right through Hidan's fingers. Hidan a bit annoyed for losing his weapon demanded it back. Ban's response, chop his head off with his own weapon. Sadly Hidan proved to be much more durable since he was still alive while his body remained inactive. Just before Hidan to call out to Kakazu to sew him back up, Ban picked up the severed head and kicked it like a football sending it towards where the Kumo shinobi were arriving from.

"I won't be able to sew him up. As long as Hidan's body..." Kakazu was cut off seeing Ban burn Hidan's body to ashes, "Nevermind." he said facepalming.

Kisame got up from the ground feeling a massive headache and looked up to see Ban who smashed his three section staff over his head. Having enough, he quickly avoided another attack then lifted Samehada down onto Ban who took some damage with but quickly repelled the sentient sword. Kisame was none the wiser not realizing Samehada felt the rejection from trying to eat Ban's chakra.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Big Tsum Tsum)**

While they were fighting, Naruto used Lostvayne's power to create six copies of himself to go after Kakazu who created these weird creatures made from some kind of wire like material wearing painted masks. Thus the fight between Liones and Uchiha began when Itachi kept his Sharingan active at three tomoe before running at Naruto. Naruto stood there waiting for Itachi to arrive and started blocking all his attacks before kicking him in the chest making him skid back.

Not wanting to continue a taijutsu battle, Itachi formed several hand seals, **"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Sage"** he called out sending several balls of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto ran towards the fireballs and hit each one quickly making them bigger and flying back towards Itachi who lost control of his tecnique forcing him to switch to the offensive.

**"Water Style: Water Bullet" **he called out attempting to extinguish the fires only for most of them to continue burning forcing him to disappear in a shunshin of crows.

Appearing right behind Naruto, Itachi went for the neck chop only to receive a kick from behind followed by an uppercut sending him up in the air and slamming him into the ground before he had a chance to react. He recovered to see a clone poofing a way giving him the idea to create several shadow clones surrounding the both of them. Itachi pulled out the tanto he kept with him since his days as an ANBU captain and engaged Naruto in a sword battle while the clones prepared themselves for the fireball technique. A minute later, Itachi manages to make Naruto slip a few times before pushing him into the ground and bursting into crows again while the shadow clones spit fireballs from their mouths.

The fire was extinguished as a dome of ice appeared, the clones placed their hands on the dome and blew themselves up forcing the dome to collapse revealing nothing inside making the Uchiha prodigy raise and eyebrow, but remain on high alert. Knowing this, he ducked feeling a kick aimed for his head only to kick the legs behind him creating another plume of smoke before taking a blow to the side of the head. The two engaged each other in another round of taijutsu trading blows every other second testing their endurance as they continued their attacks without taking the time to catch their breaths.

Itachi realized that Naruto had grown much more than when he was a child, back during _happier_ times. Putting the good memories aside, Itachi three tomoe transformed into a three pointed curved shuriken. Jumping back Itachi used his evolved dojutsu's technique and fired black flames at Naruto who tried to counter the technique with some more ice only for it to melt before the flames even reached him. Naruto internally growled as he failed to extinguish the flames forcing him to retreat. Running at his enemy, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Itachi who was holding still only open his eyes wide as he jumped away in time to avoid another clone explosion.

"It's over now." Naruto turned to see Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan spinning, **"Tsukiyomi" **he whispered sending Naruto into an entirely new world manipulated by none other than Itachi himself. Or so the latter thought.

**(End of Song)**

_Danzo's invasion of the mansion, a while later_

After a half hour of navigation, Danzo Shimura, adviser of the hokage and secret leader of ROOT which was never disbanded, finally made his way to the hallways maintaining half of his ROOT escort after helping them survive the onslaught of servants and traps Calcifer was able to produce. Peeking his head out, Danzo narrowly avoided taking a bullet to the head by three servants who were waiting for them. Signalling two of his own to distract them, Danzo unleashed his arm which he kept bandaged revealing a gruesome mutated arm with several Sharingan eyes implanted into them along with what appeared to be a human face on his shoulder.

While the ROOT shinobi took their jobs as meat shields seriously (by dying), several tree roots crushing the servants along with the ones that were hanging onto the ceiling. Satisfied with the results and ignoring the bloody scenery caused by the corpses of his failed experiments, Danzo continues to look around while following one of his agents who specialized in sensory and was able to detect more lifeforms, which were likely the unarmed family members.

Just as he came close, he was surprised to see Shirou in his way already cutting down several of his ROOT shinobi while Atalanta started firing arrows into their skulls before revealing Artoria who also joined in the fray by standing guard at the door repelling anyone who got too close. Having enough of this farce, he raised his arm forcing more wood to smash through the building surrounding the three summons. The wood wrapped around each summon restraining them and forcing them to drop their weapons.

"Now that I have your attention." Danzo revealed his Sharingan eye which he stole from Shisui Uchiha after the Uchiha massacre which was also were he managed to steal the Sharingan eyes. However when activated his genjutsu, he noticed that none of the three looked remotely affected and were mostly focused in breaking free from the wood. He decided to risk using Kotoamatsukami on the servants only to realize that none of them were affected.

Danzo gritted his teeth, "If you will not obey, then perhaps you will make more use being dead." he signalled his remaining agents to approach the summons, "End them." he said coldly.

They approached Artoria first who was struggling the most, "Get away from her! I'm more of a threat than she is!" Shirou yelled briefly grabbing their attention, "What you feckless magots to scared kill a man!? You enjoy picking on defenseless women!? And you! You call yourself a man!? If it weren't for this wood, I would kick your ass without picking up a weapon or raising my fists!" he continued to yell.

"Yelling won't help us here Shirou, talking things out was always Lady Elizabeth and Naruto's job." Atalanta spoke up while trying to pick up her bow with her legs.

Danzo grew a tick mark having to listen to the annoying man, "Change of plan, kill the loudmouth first. I can't stand listening to that mouth of his any longer." he said getting nods from his lackeys who ignored Artoria and moved towards Shirou.

"Shirou no!" Artoria yelled.

"Oh boy." Atalanta said seeing that her fellow archer got himself killed.

"I won't show fear, that would only encourage the mummy." Shirou said looking at the blank masked men dead in the eye.

Just as one of them drew his tanto out, the whole building started shaking and drastically started becoming cold. As this happened, Calcifer started freaking out causing the houses to shake even more making doors and windows rapidly appear and disappear along with walls getting destroyed and repairing over and over exhaustion. Even Danzo felt rather uneasy knowing this was completely different compared to killing intent, unlinke KI this felt less natural, but made his surroundings rather difficult to breathe in.

Just as he the ROOT shinobi attempted to cut Shirou down, the floor beneath revealed a large arm grabbing him by the head and dragging him down. Danzo jumped back bumping into one of his shinobi who was the next one to be dragged down through the floor. All around him all of his shinobi were brutally being dragged from the floors presumably killing them all leaving Danzo all by himself. Keeping his demeanor calm, Danzo quickly scanned the room with his Sharingan detecting no chakra signature, not even from his shinobi that were dragged away.

At one point, he used Izanagi twice killing two of the eyes on his arms just hearing the loud creaking from the house. Meanwhile, Matrona's family were all huddled as they were worried and rather afraid of what was going on now that everything had gone silent. Veronica was contemplating running out and cutting the summons free or summoning someone else to help her. Margaret was holding Zeal closely to her chest trying to keep him calm as he continued to whimper ever since Danzo entered the hallways. Elaine was right beside Margaret who was hoping someone would come back and help them with the situation. Everyone soon gasped and heard Danzo use Izanagi again after seeing Calcifer slowly start to repair all of the damage around the house caused by the assault.

Danzo felt rather annoyed that someone was toying with him and only fumed more seeing that he lost a third of his eyes just from fear alone. He was ready to destroy this trouble maker and make him bend to his will for causing him this grief of fear.

"Hello demigod." Danzo quickly span around only to feel a giant arm grab him by the face and teleport him to the outside.

Danzo struggled to rip the hand off of his face and used his mokuton to attack the stranger. Danzo felt the grip loosen and drop him only to see the man grab the wood and slowly turn it completely black then into ash. Danzo used Izanagi to disappear and reappear behind the man only to take a fist to face sending him to the ground before being picked up by his throat.

"You asked for a demon. You received one. Doing so you've met your grim reaper or shinigami as you people say in your tongue." said the man sticking his thumb inside Danzo's eye before the latter could use Izanagi making him scream in pain as Shisui's eye was slowly destroyed along with part of his optic nerve. "This arm does not belong to you does it?" he asked receiving silence and heavy breathing, "I guess I'll take that away from you as well." he said ripping the arm away.

Danzo used his good arm to rip off the robe revealing black seals on chest, **"Reverse Four Symbol S..."** Danzo was interrupted as the stranger shoved his fist through his body before snapping his neck with his other arm.

Inside, the summons were freed as the wood fell apart after turning black and becoming dust. Everyone took the moment to notice the silence and was careful to make sure there weren't anymore ROOT shinobi lurking around every corner.

_With Ban_

The Fox Sin gripped his bloody arm in pain gritting his teeth as he moved as quickly as possible. His son was in danger and from the sound of things, so was everyone else at the mansion. Too bad that bastard Itachi got away, he's the sole reason Naruto lost his mind again.

"Don't worry son. I'll save you this time." Ban said trying to run as fast as he could across the village that was on its last legs.

_The mansion, aftermath of the assault_

As Calcifer managed to rebuild most of the mansion, a window appeared revealing the front yard and the two who were fighting at the front. Elaine looked first and immediately covered her mouth as she suddenly lost all oxygen to her longs. Everyone noticed her look of worry and wondered what it is she saw that made her panic.

"Elaine what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Naruto..." she whispered as she along with her sister gasped.

As they looked outside, they were able to notice who the stranger really was. The man had long blond hair, wore a white unitard with a symbol on the front and wore golden greaves and bracers. However, none of them were aware of the entity that was in his place of their loved one.

"Naruto" smirked at what lied before him, one less demigod to rule this new world. That ape from lightning country was next on his list. However, that confrontation would be interrupted as the Cheshire ANBU arrived.

"Stand down Liones!" she ordered.

"You dare order me? The Demon King to stand down?" he asked with a chuckle, "You're rather brave for a human, that is... if you were human." he said.

"So you know?" Cheshire asked.

"I knew the moment I inhabited this child's mind that there was another member of the Goddess Clan among the villagers. Now tell me, who are you?" he asked.

Cheshire tossed away her mask as golden energy surrounded her making her dreadlocks turn into curls before revealing her eyes that turned orange with golden triskyles. She quickly summoned a spear to her side and took an offensive position. Neither were aware that Merlin and Escanor made it to the field as well along with Ban who made it in time to see everything.

"I am Herodias, the one and only student of Cora Liones." everyone inside managed to run downstairs in time to see the confrontation gasped at the proclamation.

"Who's Cora Liones?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica, don't you remember that pantheon Naruto isn't our only nephew so Cora was likely one of Elizabeth's grandchildren." Margaret explained.

"So, you studied under one of my progenies. Show me what my granddaughter has taught you Herodias!" the Demon King yelled charging at the ANBU revealed to be a Goddess Clan member.

Herodias moved to the side and avoided the attack, "I would be a fool to believe I could fight someone as powerful as you and live to tell the tale." she said.

"So you have some intelligence to understand my power, but what will you do now? Run? Cry? Hope someone saves you?" he asked with a smirk.

The three members of the Seven Deadly Sins were ready to run in and help until Herodias pulled out two scrolls from her pocket.

"I may not be able to defeat you, but my grandfather Meliodas prophesied that the day you returned." she said unrolling the scrolls.

"What are you going to do? Read me a poem?" the Demon King mocked seeing the kanji on the scrolls unaware of the meaning behind the writing.

"Long ago, there was a warrior from another land and he took on two apprentices. These two have been said to become strong enough to rival my ." the Demon King raised a brow.

"If you believe it then I want you all to give me your best shot!" he yelled as Herodias cut her thumb and unsealed the contents.

Two plumes of smoke appeared revealing the shadows of two rather familiar people.

"Impossible... could it be..." Merlin gasped.

"Wait is that...?" Margaret asked fearfully.

**(Fate Extra/ Last Encore OST - Pavilion of the Falling Flowers)**

In front of them was a male and female. The male had amber hair with purple eyes and wore a red military jacket with black pants and epaulettes on his shoulders. The female had bobbed hair with brown and wore a light purple armored dress dressed in a military style with epaulettes as well and wielded a spear with a flag wrapped around it as if it were a flag pole as well. The male moved up a foot before drawing a sword.

"Has it been thousands of years already?" asked the male.

"Must be if our old teacher is here as well." answered the female.

Merlin's jaw dropped as her hand reached out, "Arthur... Vivian..." she whispered.

"You might want to close your mouth unless you want to let the flies in master." Vivian said receiving an agreeing nod.

"Enough chatter!" yelled the Demon King who charged at Vivian only for Arthur to get in the way by blocking his strike with what appeared to be Excalibur.

"How about a gentleman's duel instead? I propose a battle between kings." Arthur said successfully pushing him back.

The two charged at each other again with the Demon King creating a sword made of darkness engaging Arthur in a sword battle composed at the two slashing and blocking each other's attacks until Arthur destroyed the Demon King's sword and jumped back.

"An annoying one you are. Time to end this buffoonery, I have no time to play with children." he said charging up his power, **"Black Nebula!" **he yelled firing the giant dark ball of death towards them only for Vivian to jump in and unravel the flag revealing Konoha's symbol.

"Time to reveal my power." Vivian said as the flagpole/spear began to glow and stopped the orb as it collided with her weapon until it vanished.

"Impossible, it looks like I will have to be serious about this." the Demon King said cracking his knuckles.

"Just like with sensei right Vivian?" Arthur asked.

"Sensei almost put us six feet underground at this point. This goblin isn't worth our time." Vivian answered with a smirk frustrating the Demon King.

Merlin was frozen thinking about her two former students. The King of Camelot who she knew as a boy and the girl who lost herself were both here fighting on equal ground with possibly their strongest foe to ever face.

"Master, would you mind helping us out here? I would be less frustrated if you did." Vivian yelled out grabbing Merlin's attention.

"Come on, we need to beat this guy and get Naruto back." Ban said as Escanor already jumped into the fray.

'They said sensei, that means teacher according to Naruto. If so, who taught them all those years ago?' Merlin wondered.

_Far away from Konoha_

A man with silver hair sneezed, "Someone must be talking about you boss." the man looked to see a mini fox with a bowler hat and vest.

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff Fillmore. Let's just enjoy our meal before we head out." said the man, "However, I feel like there's something important waiting for us." he added.

"Whatever you say big guy, but couldn't you have picked somewhere where they sell booze?" the fox named Fillmore asked.

"You need to cut back on the drinking." he said rolling his eyes at his companion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 18 - A Hollow Victory

**Chapter 18 - A Hollow Victory**

**Authors Note: Quick Note, I haven't done it yet, but I will change the age again for Naruto when he saved Ban. The short version of his timeline would be. Learns about Ban at 4 along with overhearing Sarutobi tell the truth about Minato, meets Meliodas and Elizabeth at age 5. Frees Ban at 6. Release Ban at age 7. I know it seems weird, but even Yamato became a genin age 5 so let's not play that game. I wanted to show a few flashbacks of Ban raising Naruto who was a child at the time hopefully within the next two chapters.**

_The New Goddess Realm, earlier before the invasion_

Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda all appeared in front of the massive court guarded by many wingless Goddess clan members large brute like halflings guarding the crowd who attended the case.

(Note: I kind of found it a pain to use bold for summons since I never did with any Goddess clan members, so not gonna do that here.)

"Manda what the hell are you doing here?" Gamabunta asked the snake.

"That idiot Orochimaru summoned me only for these flying ningen to wrap their chains around me and drag me away. I tried to poof away and summon more of my kin, but they were trapped as well." Manda explained.

"Same here, I can't seem to head back to Mt. Myoboku. How was your luck Katsuyu?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Katsuyu asked pointing out the obvious.

"I see." Gamabunta said getting sweat drops from the other two.

"All rise for the honorable elders and council!" Called a rather tall man with a golden chestplate and helmet similar to that of a spartan.

The three boss summons looked to see Jenna, Zaneri, Judah, and four others taking their seats high above making it difficult for some of the spectators to see them. These four were other members of the council besides Judah who was in charge of the summoning in and out of the realm. The next one was Adriel, a tall male with long black hair and wearing a white robe, he was in charge of the scholars of the realm. Next to him was Abigail, a woman wearing a hood and cloak, she was in charge in of the laws and equality among the inhabitants of the realm After her was Lucy, a blond woman with red eyes who wore a victorian an oak colored style dress, she was in charge of the sealing arts and studies of combat despite how she looks. Finally there was Donovan, a grey haired man with the a young face, he wore decorated suit which one would confuse for a naval admiral, this man was in charge of law and order.

"You may now be seated." Judah said making every spectator take their seat.

The council nodded, "What are the charges?" asked Donovan.

"Three separate charges your honor, however they all intersect. The Toad Clan is charged of tampering with potential visions of future events by spreading rumors of such visions along with advertently and inadvertently tampering with future events." explained the clan member dressed as a spartan.

"Now what about the slug and the serpent?" asked Donovan.

"The Snake Clan is charged with using humans as sacrifices along with tampering with the bodies of their summoners in order to create disturbing techniques such as turning into snakes themselves and spreading rumors of visions of prophecies as well. The Slug Clan is charged with assistance of the Toads in spreading such prophecy, leaving them as the minor of the group." the spartan finished.

"All three of you, how do you plead to these charges?" Zaneri asked.

"It's the geezer's fault!"

"Blame the drugs!"

"These two have always been dragging me into trouble." Manda and Gamabunta looked at Katsuyu like an idiot with her looking like she was ready to cry.

After a moment of silence, "What?" was the response the judges gave.

"I think someone was putting the blame on the use of narcotics along with another blaming the elderly." Adriel said.

"Could someone care to elaborate on what my colleague mentioned?" Donovan asked.

Katsuyu spoke before either the snake or toad could speak up, "These two have been listening to their elders spouting on about nonsense speaking about the end of the world and some chosen one crap. I tried and tried and tried to speak up, but Manda stopped listening to us and then Gamabunta was helping his perverted summoner tamper with a prophecy without realizing it and it turned out they were trying to follow it which involved child abandonment only for the abandoned child to turn out to be their prophecy child. I didn't want to do anything, but my summoner started threatening so I was considering removing her until I was summoned and brought to court. Please don't punish me followers of Kami!" she blurted out rather quickly which was enough for the judges to understand.

Everyone was met with silence again, "I'm sorry, did I just hear child abandonment now?" Adriel asked.

"So let me get this straight. I hear illegal prophecies, the ability in which our Supreme Deity blessed the Toad Clan caused the abandonment of a child?" Lucy asked getting a nod from the Slug Boss, "What does this have to do with the elderly and narcotics?" she asked.

"I can answer that, unfortunately." Gamabunta spoke up.

"Please enlighten us." Donovan said, already seeing a lot of trouble with the elderly, drugs, prophecies, oh and let's not forget human sacrifices. Who knows, they may as well add acts of terrorism to that list.

Gamabunta sighed, "Basically back in mt. Myoboku, we have Gamamaru who we refer to as the Great Toad Sage... or honorable geezer since he's senile and forgetful." this earned several sweat drops, "Anyways, when he was young he started coming up with prophecies and the first one was of Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess and mother of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Yes we know of this Kaguya. She is the exact reason why the Supreme Deity had blessed him with the ability to see the future as long as he kept it to himself and never reveal it until dark times would come soon. Seeing this, he already broke his promise." Jenna explained getting a gasp from Gamabunta.

"However, how is it that the Snake Clan managed to obtain this ability? This was only shared to one clan to prevent catastrophe among the animal kingdom and abuse of the future." Donovan said pushing for answers.

"I'm not saying anything." Manda said stubbornly.

Donovan was not someone to infuriate or mess with when it came to the eyes of the law or potential crime. He quickly got up from his seat and charged up a heavy amount of energy and fired an **Ark **at Manda who cried it pain before collapsing on his side. This was going to be a long trial and it didn't help that a good portion of the clan was ready to jump out and protect Naruto's village from some invasion they were warned about.

_With everyone else at the mansion, present time_

Arthur engaged the Demon King in another sword battle while Vivian focused on support awaiting for everyone else to jump in and help exorcise the Demon King from Naruto's body. Herodias stood by and started working on some technique involving these strings and wooden handles summoning wooden warriors and ordered them to surround the Demon King. The Demon King smirked finding the challenge amusing and started putting more pressure into his slashes and dashes forcing Arthur to slowly stumble back. He then raises his hand to block Rhitta and lifting it in the air and tossing it along with Escanor who refused to let go of his weapon before finding Ban grabbing him in a headlock.

"Get out of my son you damn pedophile!" Ban yelled making the Demon King laugh.

"You are hilarious Fox Sin, for I do not know what pedodphile is, so your insult means nothing." he continued laughing.

"Pedophile means a man who has intercourse with young boys." Herodias said making the Demon King stop laughing and turn red from anger.

"Now you've angered me by calling me something... something... vile... disgusting... on a new level for I the Demon King am to proud to commit such... such... disgusting..." he continued trying to describe Ban's insult while holding off Arthur and ignoring Ban's chokehold.

Escanor managed to get up and ran back to the fight, 'And they call me prideful? Does that man even hear himself?' Escanor wondered.

"For I am the Demon King and have a large... massive... greatly proportionally sized manhood that all women of all ages..." the Demon King trailed off.

"Does that include young girls as well?" Ban asked with a snicker angering the Demon King again.

"How dare you further spread my anger. You dare continue to insult me!? ME!? The Great Demon King!? The Ruler of the Demon Realm!? The..." Everyone else started sweat dropping at the man's speech who somehow maintained himself in combat despite going on a tangent.

"I think we found someone more prideful than the Lion Sin of Pride." Vivian said getting more snickers.

While the Demon King was blowing more garbage out of his mouth, he was cut off guard by a heavy fist impacting his face sending him flying into the dirt before taking a kick to the face followed by being grabbed by both legs and slammed into the ground.

"We ought to defeat this man before we do too much harm to our friend." Escanor said seeing the Demon King recover quickly and engage Escanor in hand to hand combat.

Merlin floated to Vivian's side wondering what she was doing, "Vivian, what is it you're trying to do?" she asked.

"No greetings? No acknowledgement of any kind? Is that any way to treat your student?" Vivian asked sarcastically making Merlin raise a brow, "I'm working on a seal to help Naruto break free, but I need help from the Goat Sin." she explained.

"Vivian, how are you aware of what was going before you were unsealed? Better yet, where were you during the last Holy War?" Merlin asked wishing to know what happened to her student after she was frozen in time.

"A lot of things happened Lady Merlin and one of them was almost literally having manners beaten into me." Merlin raised a brow, "You can thank my sensei when you meet him in time... I hope." she whispered the last part.

"Who is your sensei?" Merlin asked.

Vivian looked nervous, "I can't say yet, it involves Master Lars as well and we were given specific instructions to not say anything until Fillmore shows up." she answered.

"So that Fox is frozen?" Merlin asked as Vivian shook her head and rolled her eyes thinking about it.

"He's still alive and probably at some bar somewhere." she said thinking about how useless and rude Fillmore was.

"What about Lars? Is he alive as well?" Merlin asked feeling close to unravelling some hidden mysteries that Meliodas didn't mention in his note such as Arthur being sealed away with Vivian.

Vivian sighed remembering what her sensei told her, "No Lady Merlin he's... he's dead... he died shortly before we were sealed away." she said in a sad tone Merlin noticed.

'Something must have happened between her and that man. Perhaps Arthur could elaborate.' Merlin thought before joining in the battle.

_Meanwhile with the Holy Knights_

The knights all grouped together and watched as the Oto shinobi started retreating leaving the Kumo shinobi behind to fend for themselves. Gil and Howzer naturally work together creating some combined techniques stunning a few before Jericho traps them in ice giving them a few prisoners to use as bargaining chips for when the invasion was over. Guila and Slader also did their own teaming up cutting down burning anyone who managed to sneak past the main defense at the entry as well as those were trying to scale over the walls.

Hendrickson and Dreyfus also ran to Sarutobi's side who was leading at the front lines before meeting with the Raikage who finally made his appearance with two guards of his own. Not having time for words the Raikage attempts to use a lariat on Sarutobi who quickly dodged out of the way and countered with a kick to A's face.

The white haired, Darui, guard fired some kind of black lightning jutsu at Dreyfus who stood his ground and used his sword to slice it in half causing the power to fade away. The blond man, Cee, engaged Hendrickson by firing several lightning jutsus attempting to distract the grandmaster before using a genjutsu to distract him and take him out from behind while Hendrickson fought an illusion. Cee was well known for his intelligence and tactics, but his weakness was not having enough information to combat the enemy properly, such as not knowing Hendrickson's incapability to use chakra making genjutsu useless. He learned the hard way by taking a large slash towards the arm making him jump back.

This fight was close to an end, it was only a matter of time.

_With the rest of the Sins_

Gowther has been maintaining stealth and used the information he gathered from the minds of enemy officers to help pass on plans to the tactical divisions along with manipulating some of the Oto shinobi to attack the Kumo shinobi causing a negative reaction between both sides. It was rather amusing for both sides to begin turning on each other as both Goddess Clan and Konoha shinobi started to surrounded the number of invaders that were slowly cutting themselves down. He could see Diane chasing the enemy away while King stayed close to her side.

Then suddenly, a loud explosion occurred and taking the moment to study where it came from, he deduced that something was going on back at the mansion. The allied shinobi here appeared fine and were able to take control of the situation leaving Gowther a chance to return quickly to the mansion to lend a hand. He only hoped his surrogate little brother's sentient house was enough to defend everyone else as he slowly, but surely opened up to others without accidentally saying something insulting or offensive.

_Back at the mansion_

Merlin created a perfect cube to contain the fighters within the front yard seeing as Escanor attempted to blow up the Demon King using his **Crazy Prominence **before remembering that he was supposed to keep Naruto alive. Seeing this, everyone, but herself and Vivian were in a large cube fighting the possessed boy who refused to go down and started healing himself after the explosion had hit him directly. The Demon King smirked enjoying his fight and continued to trade blows with Escanor before finding several wooden and steel restraints grabbing onto his arms and torso, stopping him from attacking.

He looked back to see Herodias manipulating the restraints with her tools as she maintained her distance while Ban started increasing his own strength before landing a few good blows knocking the Demon King on his face. A few minutes later, Gowther arrived at the sight of the battle and gasped at seeing Naruto's transformation and ran up to Merlin demanding answers.

"Merlin why is my little brother's appearance different!? And why is everyone ganging up on him!?" he yelled out.

"Gowther to keep it short, that's not Naruto. I'm not sure how, but he's been possessed by the Demon King. Vivian here said she's been working on a seal to exorcise him out of Naruto's body and said that we would need you." Merlin explained.

"That's right, since the Demon King is only a powerful fragment of the real Demon King's soul, he's just breaking into the boy's mind so we need your help to hold him down or expel him from Naruto's mindscape if possible." Vivian added.

"I'll lower the barrier once you're close enough." Gowther nodded and started doing the shinobi run (Naruto run meme) ironically considering he's been doing it since before the dawn of the shinobi.

The Demon King managed to toss his adversaries off of him along with destroying the restraints that were keeping him from attacking. He quickly set his sights to Escanor managed to lift him up before repeatedly punching him in the face rapidly and tossing him towards the ceiling of the barrier. Ban quickly did a front flip and landed a kick on the Demon King's head only for his leg to get caught and ripped off along with one of his arms followed by repeated punches in the chest while he was down. Herodias attempted to grab his attention by firing two **Arks** at him.

The Demon King tossed Ban aside and Charged Herodias who fired another **Ark **before pulling out a sword to combat leader of Demon race. She struck the Demon King on the arm forcing it to bend and stiffen before he grabbed her and lifted her by the throat. Just as he was ready to crush her windpipe, Escanor quickly shoulder bashed him and started hitting again while he was down. Having enough the Demon King kicked Escanor back making the two engage in a trade of fists yet again not noticing the perfect cube go down for a moment.

Escanor saw Gowther running up behind the Demon King and quickly smashed his knee into his face before tackling him down in a headlock ready for Gowther to invade his mind. Screaming out in pain, the Demon King attempted to rip the pair off only for Escanor to tighten his old along with Ban who quickly regenerated his limbs and used his increased strength to keep him down along with extra restraints, courtesy of Herodias.

"Good, now all I need is a couple of more minutes and we'll be able to expel the Demon King's soul fragment from Naruto's body." Vivian said reassuring everyone else who took cover. Hawk also made a quick appearance revealing that he was hiding underground for some odd reason after digging himself a hole. Then again, if Danzo was able to break in, then maybe a hole in the ground was much safer than a sentient mansion that operated itself as if it were haunted by ghosts.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Gowther soon found himself in a dark space and turned to see red energy forming next to him in the form of Ban.

"How did you get in here? Better yet why are you in here?" Gowther asked curiously tilting his head.

"I was having trouble returning to the seal, so I hopped on using part of my consciousness." Ban explained.

"It is hard to believe how intelligent you became after all these years Ban." Ban frowned at the comment.

"How about we try to save the wise cracks until we save my son." Ban suggested getting a nod.

The pair travelled around the darkness until they ran into loud screaming.

"Little brother/Son!" the two yelled simultaneously.

The ran towards the noise to find Naruto floating in the air being surrounded by black tendrils with purple outlines going around his body. The pair sprinted towards their loved one only to stop at the noise of ominous laughter. Turning towards the laughter, a large armored man wielding a curved sword stepped from the shadows.

_**So you managed to enter this space to free my grandson, how wonderful.**_

"Who the hell are you!?" Ban yelled.

_**I'm surprised you have forgotten me Fox Sin Ban. I am the sole reason the one you claim to be your child was not trapped in that arrogant man's illusion technique. As well as the technique from the stolen eye from that cycloptic man.**_

"You are the reason my little brother went insane and almost hurt himself!" Gowther yelled out.

_**So my deceased servant's broken toy has become emotionally attached to someone yet again. However like you, my grandson can just forget about his pain. It is pain that builds character and makes you stronger. It can either build or destroy you, in your case Goat Sin Gowther, you slowly let it destroy you.**_

Had Gowther had a heart and not that glass one he tossed away, it would have stopped beating for a moment, "What do you know of my pain?" he asked.

_**You think I wouldn't have a countermeasure when you were meant to take his place as a member of the Ten Commandments? I've been watching you through that empty head of yours. However, all I've seen was the disappointing story of a sad doll going insane at the sign of depression. Remember Nadja?**_

The Demon King laughed seeing Gowther grip his head in pain at the painful memory.

_**Who is too say something similar is to happen to my grandson? Or what if you two have a falling out? What then? Will you run away and erase your own memory?**_

Ban saw the pain Gowther was going through and sort of felt bad for him wondering what got him worked up considering Gowther was always the calm one.

"How about you stop talking and start fighting!?" Ban yelled pulling out his three section staff and ran up to the Demon King and attempted to strike him directly in the face only to go through him.

_**Unlike you Fox Sin, I may be a fragment of a soul, but had I been able to manifest enough to attack, I would have killed my grandson just by existing inside his mind. **_

"So what? You're still sealed away somewhere else?" Ban asked getting a nod.

_**Sadly yes, my fragment inside the Goat Sin has evaporated leaving myself trapped in this subconsciousness. At least until... my grandson here frees me.**_

Ban growled at the suggestion, but before he said anything, "To hell I would let you manipulate my little brother!" Gowther yelled out with signs of hate within his voice.

"Yeah to hell with you, if we can't touch you then you can't touch any us!" Ban yelled getting a laugh.

_**Do you honestly believe that?**_

Both nodded furiously getting silence from the Demon King.

_**...actually you are correct about that. I can't physically interact with anyone in this space.**_

Both sweatdropped at the confession seeing this prideful demon admit to the flaw.

_**However...**_

Oh boy, there's always a loophole.

_**I can still manipulate my grandchild through his emotions.**_

Both turned to see more tendrils appear all over Naruto as he started to scream louder. Ban ran up Naruto trying to rip off the tendrils only for them to phase through him and continuing manipulating the boy's mind.

_**Watch as I reawaken the new Demon King, watch as my successor is born!**_

Naruto was then lifted up by the tendrils, still screaming another tendril appeared behind the back of his head and started connecting onto a white wall that appeared behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Ban asked feeling furious about being so useless when his son needs him the most.

_**Molding him, in order to do so he must become strong... otherwise he will break. You do remember how I said one must become strong right?**_

Gowther's eyes widened and began to fire his arrows towards the tendrils only to phase through him.

_**Too late**_

The wall soon turned into several screens. The screens were of people glaring and shouting things at him with scenes of him being attacked.

"Die demon!"

"For the Yondaime!"

"You ruined everything!"

"How dare you upstage Uchiha-Sama!?"

"Just die, no one cares for you!"

"Deadlast, baka, filth, peasant, demon!"

**(Naruto OST - Loneliness)**

Naruto continued to yell as tears fell down his cheeks as images of his pain continued to spread. Ban and Gowther tried to run up and help Naruto up, but were unable to reach him let alone be able to use their powers to reach him. The Demon King laughed at the futility knowing that the darkness was spreading among Naruto making his wrath grow and forcing the piece of him sealed away was forcefully being recalled. The pair could only watch Naruto's pain, hearing and watching all of his sorrows come to life.

"Don't be the monster they see you as." both turned to see an image of Merlin begging him to stop while he was in assault mode.

_**What is this? No, ignore that at once!**_

The image disappeared, "I think you're one of my most precious student and... you're like a brother to me!" another image appeared of Iruka.

_**Why are these appearing!?**_

The image disappeared giving Ban an idea, "Naruto remember those who cared about you! Remember Haku!"

The Demon King scowled knowing he was slowly losing grasp of his progeny as another image revealed someone in a pink dress.

"Do you have any you consider precious? It's only through the eyes of others that our lives have any meaning." Haku said.

_**Two can play that game**_

Naruto screamed louder as he saw Haku being murdered and neglected by Zabuza until...

"Don't you feel anything!? Weren't you two always together!?" they saw Naruto yell at Zabuza.

_"_Shut up kid, Haku's already dead… As I was used by Gatō, I used Haku. That was all. I've said it already… in the world of shinobi, there are only those who use and those whom are used. We shinobi are simply tools.. what I wanted was his blood, not him.. I have no regrets." Zabuza said without turning around

"He.. he really loved you! He loved you that much! Do you really feel nothing? Do you really.. really not feel anything? If I could become as strong as you.. will I really become like you? He threw away his life for you! Without his own dream.. to die as a tool.. That's just too sad.." Naruto continued to yell.

"..You don't need to say any more.. It must had pained him to have to fight you.. Haku fought not only for me.. he fought for you guys too. He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You may be right.. a shinobi is still a human.. we may not be able to become emotionless tools.." Zabuza admitted looking back at Naruto in tears before he was laid beside Haku's dead body, "You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku." Zabuza died at that moment.

"Naruto don't stop remember Mikoto!" Ban yelled as the images revealed Sasuke and Itachi's mother.

An image soon revealed Naruto digging out of the dumpster only to be found by Mikoto. He tried to run only for her to grab him, expecting to get hit, Naruto closed his eyes only to open them to find a small meal in front of him. Events were played revealing Naruto being visited at his apartment by Mikito who constantly encouraged him to befriend Sasuke since Naruto was held back. Then came his special day.

"Naru-chan, how would you like to be part of my family?" Mikoto asked one day.

"Do you mean it oba-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'd be your kaa-san and Itachi and Sasuke would be your nii-sans." she said happily receiving a hug.

The next image revealed Naruto running to Mikoto's side as she laid dead on the floor.

"Don't cry Naru-chan, it would hurt more to see my sochi be sad." she said with a weak smile.

The next image revealed Naruto leaving flowers at Mikoto's grave every year.

_**Enough with this nonsense! Remember the hate! The pain! The needless attacks! Awaken your hate! I command you!**_

The images were changed revealing everyone he's meet up until now. He could be seen talking with Escanor and having a good time. With Gowther, he can be seen learning about the village and modern customs. With Diane and King, he can be seen enjoying the whatever the village had in store with them and so on. Everyone was there, the Holy Knights, his new parents, Merlin, everyone that made an impact in his life. Then suddenly...

**(End of Song) **

The tendrils fell apart and dropped him. Ban and Gowther ran to his side to help him up. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal them both transforming into triskyles. He quickly pushed away his brother and father away and flew into the Demon King who ended up taking the hit.

_**Impossible! How did you hit me!?**_

"I do not have to answer to you!" Naruto yelled jumping up and kicking the Demon King in the face.

Suddenly the whole mindscape began to shake making Ban and Gowther slowly lose connection to the mind seeing Naruto fight his ancestor.

_Back in reality_

Naruto reverted to his normal form before a large amount of darkness expelled itself revealing it to be in the shape of man.

"Damn you! You're even more annoying than my first born!" the man said, he stood almost as tall as Escanor. His hair long and wore black armor with the same curved sword.

"I couldn't care less what you say, family or not. Let's end this!" everyone behind Naruto nodded knowing this fight wasn't over.

**(Fate/Stay Night OST - Overcome the Myth)**

The Demon King charged at his grandson only for Escanor to get in the way and sent him flying with a direct punch to the face. He recovered only to feel someone bash him in the head revealing Ban with his staff sending him back into the dirt. The Demon King felt annoyed and started punching the ground creating a small earthquake only for Gowther to zap him several times leading to his head being knocked off. Naruto quickly recovered Gowther's head and tossed it back to his body who caught it.

"Unexpected, but I can still try to seal away the soul fragment." Vivian said creating a different seal, 'Hopefully this doesn't tamper with time.' she thought biting her lip.

Merlin created another perfect cube around the group as the Demon King was preoccupied fighting Naruto who kept up with his speed and strength due to the low amount of power the fragment of his soul contained making him slightly weaker than Hendrickson in his demon form. However, with the initial fight earlier, everyone else was already pretty exhausted and having trouble continuing the fight.

"Merlin open the barrier and clear it of everyone, but the Demon King and myself!" Arthur yelled.

"What? Why!?" Merlin asked frantically.

"Oh no you are not going to use that in a small confined space!" Vivian yelled.

"Use what!? What is Arthur planning!?" Merlin asked.

"Something more dangerous and unstable than Excalibur! It was made in the Goddess Realm years ago, but made with Demon magic. There was only one other user and he was deemed a madman because he sought out armagedon in order to determines worth if they survived! Our sensei left it with Arthur assuming he wouldn't accidentally cause a genocide!" Vivian yelled frantic seeing the power at first hand many years ago.

"Just do it, it will weaken him completely. I'll have enough time to get out myself." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin looked worried, but had to give it a chance anyways making Vivian look wide eyed at her own teacher's recklessness. Everyone, but Arthur were pushed away as the Demon King set his sights on Arthur. Just as the Demon King prepared his attack, Arthur revealed strange black Javelin with red lines making the weapon rotate like a cylinder.

"What is he planning?" Merlin asked Vivian.

"His suicide apparently!" Vivian yelled trying to avoid being distracted.

Arthur raises the weapon high as it rotates creating red lightning around it, "Enuma Elish!" he yelled creating several unstable waves piercing through the Demon King slowly disassembling part of his body.

Merlin saw the enormous power and quickly pulled the young King away leaving the weapon inside as the Demon King was being obliterated by such enormous power to the point her perfect cube was shattered along with most of the land creating a hundred foot deep crater. Looking down the Demon King can be seen struggling to get to his feet when he eyed the weapon.

"That power, it was stolen from me! I know who crafted that weapon!" he yelled trying to reach for it until Merlin levitated it from the ground and took it just in time.

"Seal's ready!" Vivian yelled out.

Naruto quickly grabbed it in a flash surprising Vivian as he jumped down the pit. Scanning the seal, Naruto registered what it was capable of. Eyeing his 'grandfather', Naruto dashed at him avoiding all of his swipes and attacks before slamming the seal onto him. Naruto went through the hand seals and slammed the ground creating a sealed barrier around the Demon King creating a large gaping bright light around the crater. Without realizing it, Herodias appeared behind Naruto and sprouted her wings carrying the boy out of the crater as the Demon King's yells were muffled by the sealing forcing part of his own existence to be trapped again.

_With Sarutobi_

The old man managed to survive A's brute strength and speed knocking the arrogant ape down a few pegs. Darui and C were also getting their butts kicked by the grandmasters only for everyone to be distracted by the bright light. A took this chance to take grab his guards and run away in an embarrassing retreat. He almost started the fourth shinobi war and lost a good portion of his army thanks to Orochimaru's forces being too weak and letting his own get slaughtered.

Sarutobi didn't noticed and felt some concern knowing where that light was coming from. He signalled for Dreyfus and Hendrickson to follow him towards the bright light.

**(End of Song)**

_Back at the mansion_

Herodias puts Naruto down who ran beside the crater to see a giant matrix absorbing some dark energy likely from the Demon King to prevent him from escaping into someone else's body. He turned at the sound of tremor's to see Diane running towards the mansion with King on her shoulder.

"Guys what the heck was going on with that light show?" Diane asked.

It was Ban who spoke up first, "Long story short... shit there's not even a way to shorten this story." he said getting a confused look.

"Guys I don't feel good." Naruto said turning pale and falling down only for Herodias to catch him.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Diane asked feeling worried.

"Here let me hold him." Elaine said getting a nod from Herodias.

"So I got a million questions that all need answers." Ban said, "First, how is that brat Arthur here along with that crazy chick who kidnapped Gilthunder?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Merlin said crossing her arms making the pair sweat.

"Um, we can't say anything until Fillmore shows up." Vivian answered.

"How convenient." Merlin said sarcastically.

"What about you?" Ban pointed to Herodias, "Riddle me this, what is a member of the Goddess Clan doing outside the realm? I know for a fact that you've been saving Naruto since he was a kid along side Weasel and Cat." everyone gasped at the proclamation.

"I've actually been living in the village for nearly a century." this got a raised brow, "I came here on my own accord with a personal mission. To find lady Cora's missing descendant. To find out the current one was a deserter we call a hokage, then there was Naruto here, I sensed Lady Elizabeth's energy and watched from a distance." she explained.

"That doesn't explain the scrolls containing my students." Merlin added.

"Another task was a prophecy that the Demon King would attempt to return. Hence I took it upon myself to hang onto it since it was originally task by the descendants of Lady Elizabeth and Lord Meliodas. However, Lady Cora went missing and we found her body laying next the summoning scroll missing her child." she said the last part sadly.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Diane asked.

Herodias nodded, "She was my teacher and mother figure to me. So I placed it upon myself to find her child or whoever her descendant was as time passed." she answered before placing her mask back on resetting her her back into dreadlocks. "I need to report this to the hokage. I think Kumo and Oto are in full retreat." she said before leaving in a shunshin.

"Well that answers my questions." Ban said.

"I thought you said you had a million questions." Merlin said.

"Maybe I overreacted with that." Ban admitted.

"You seemed rather curious."

"Do you really want to play that game?"

"Go right ahead."

"Have you had sex with my son?"

Merlin turned completely red, "Ban that's inappropriate!" Diane yelled.

"You want me to ask you some questions?" Ban asked making Diane back down, "Well Merlin?" he asked looking serious.

"No! No we haven't!" she yelled trying push her tomato colored skin away.

"Gowther how many questions does that make, including this one?" Ban asked.

Gowther starts using his fingers, "I counted at least 8. You have 999,992 until Merlin is satisfied with your claim." he answered.

Ban smirked making Merlin feel chills, "I think it's best we put this all behind us for now. I think we all had enough for one day, from us being attacked by the bandaged man to Naruto being possessed." Elaine spoke up.

"Bandaged man? What bandaged man?" Ban asked scratching his head.

"That makes 10! I think she's speaking about the dead old man over there." Gowther said pointing Danzo's mangled corpse.

"Serves the bastard right, first he tries to turn my son into a mindless slave then he goes after everyone else just to get to him. The village is much safer without him running around." Ban said kicking his body.

"Ban shouldn't everyone who dies be entitled to some respect?" King asked.

"Pfft, this guy was using the first hokage's DNA to modify himself and look he has several Sharingan eyes on his arm. Do you know where 99% of the Uchiha clan are?" King shook his head, "That's because they're dead. This bastard must have looted their corpses for the sake of power." Ban said with a scowl.

"We should leave it to the Hokage to sort out the mess with his former advisor" Gowther suggested.

Everyone looked up to see all the shattered parts of the mansion attempting to stick itself back together.

"How long do you think it will take for Calcifer to repair everything?" Escanor asked.

"Perhaps my little brother should look into once he recovers. He did say it was sentient so there is a chance it felt pain when it took damage." Gowther explained.

Ban went wide eyed and gulped remembering that servant he killed a while back assuming Calcifer didn't feel pain from the attack. Everyone else would just hope for the better assuming the village didn't take too much damage or too many casualties from the invasion.

_A week later_

The village managed to recover, many deaths were prevent as the Goddess Clan's superior fighting technique and powers were enough to prevent the enemy from breaking through. Though a couple dozen members died, only about a dozen more shinobi died fighting while many more were wounded making this victory more than successful as Kumo lost over a third of its army along with the death of one of their jinchuuriki. It was unknown what happened after the Kyuubi no Kitsune had disappeared, but the Hachibi Jinchuuriki was found dead next to three members of the supposed terrorist group, Akatsuki. These members were identified as Kisame Hoshigaki, Demon of the Mist and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kakazu of Taki, and Hidan of Yugakure. Yugito of the Nibi was found in a coma missing her arm and taken by Konoha officials and left in a hospital under heavy watch by the ANBU.

Initially the Yondaime Raikage A demanded justice and wanted reprimantions followed by a letter from the Lightning Daimyo telling them to ignore that last letter seeing as the ape he hired for a kage did this without letting him know in advance. Seeing as A was responsible for most of the damage and getting many of his own killed, the daimyo offered them compensation seeing as there was no possibility of Kumo coming back from another war. Konoha managed to avoid civilian casualties, but questions were raised seeing that there were witnesses saw Kumo's jinchuuriki were able to transform while Naruto was only able to summon the beast.

Thus more civilians and shinobi questioned whether or not their demon was a demon at all seeing such display. Then there was the fact he was the one to call in the army of angels and other warriors who put their lives on the line for a village they knew nothing about. More people started questioning their actions towards the boy seeing these changes in events.

Naruto eventually recovered from his wounds caused by the Demon King and after releasing his seals, he let Gowther search his mind and check for any mental issues. Results were fine and Naruto was fine and started working on healing Calcifer who was according to Naruto, was in lots of pain due to the siege with the walls and doors getting destroyed and those servants getting themselves killed didn't help either. Once again, his aunts and mother hounded him about getting up from bed too early.

_The next day, basement, Calcifer's core_

Naruto walked down to the basement going through the intricate access point revealing a large boiler room. Going through another set of defenses, Naruto entered the large oven like a doorway revealing a small pedestal in a white room with an LED light over the pedestal revealing a large yellow round object. Upon closer inspection, the object opened its two eyes and two pudgy arms.

"Hello Calcifer how are you?" the creature looked down in sadness before several ripples appeared under its eyes.

Naruto kneeled down to eye level with the creature, "Does it still hurt?" it nodded then rubbed itself as if it had a stomach.

Naruto smiled, "Are you hungry?" it nodded again.

Naruto pulled out two freshly cooked steaks making it reveal a mouth with a single tooth. Naruto chuckled as he tossed each one into its mouth making it smile and rub its makeshift stomach again.

"Now Calcifer, while I was studying you're damages. I came up with a little present for you." the creature smiled before being fed another steak.

"You want to know what it is?" it nodded furiously, "I came up with a way to make you talk." it made a wide smile before making a "gimme gimme" motion.

"Now hold your horses, first I saw your damages and they're pretty messed up so I have to make a quick repair meaning I have to quickly reset you." it blinked in confusion, "I have to give you another one of my hearts, thankfully I was able to reset them since I gave you my original. So open wide." the creature did as commanded.

Naruto forced himself to cough rapidly in an unhealthy motion making him actually choke slowly turning him purple as he started beating his own chest as his main organ started slipping out of his mouth. Naruto quickly caught his heart as it fell before he fell on his knees gasping for hair making the creature look in worry. Naruto regained his breath and gave the creature a weak smile.

"Don't worry a little lack of oxygen won't kill me. Neither will losing one of my hearts. Thanks to dad I have nine instead of seven unlike grandpa. Now, open your mouth for me please." Naruto said trying to reassure the creature.

Calcifer went ahead and swallowed the heart and quickly spit out another one that looked sickly and melted away on the floor. Calcifer soon glew for a few seconds before stopping with a toothy smile.

"How do you feel now Calcifer?" Naruto asked.

"I... I... I... F-f-feel... I feel great!" he said in a high pitched voice similar to that of an adolescent child, "I feel like I can make the house bigger and bigger! I can fix the house and make it super cool for everyone to live in! I can't wait for my other body to speak to master!" Calcifer said with lots of energy.

"You don't have to do so right away Calcifer. You can just rest easy for now." Naruto said only for the blob to scoff at his words.

"I'm not a lazy butt master, I can do it! Just watch me! I bet I can make the servants talk too!" Calcifer said suddenly making a an angry face before putting pressure on himself.

Soon the whole mansion started to shake rapidly.

Upstairs everyone was either cleaning or in Ban's case, sleeping. When all of a sudden the whole building started to shake. Soon the servants fell onto the ground as if they were having seizures.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ban yelled being tossed around on the ground.

"I think something's wrong with the house!" Diane yelled.

One of the servants soon stood up making a twitching motion before turning its own head 360 degrees creeping everyone out. It didn't end there as all the servants did something similar in terms of twitching.

"Margaret stay back!" Gil ordered drawing out his sword towards a servant who was banging their head onto a counter.

"What the hell is wrong with them!?" Veronica asked taking a defensive position.

Most of the servants were inactive until making them useless, now here they were losing their minds. When all of a sudden...

"Are you okay?" Zeal asked approaching one of them only to turn to the child gripping it's mask.

"Zeal stay away!" Guila yelled picking up her brother and away from the servant.

The shaking immediately stopped as the floors, ceilings, doors and walls reappeared putting themselves back together in perfect condition. The servants all stopped except for one who was still gripping it's mask or "face" as considered by some of the tenants.

"She's in pain, we have to help her!" Zeal said jumping off from his sister's arms.

"Zeal no!" she called out only for Zeal to grab the servant by the mask and rip it off making it fall on its knees covering it's face as if it were in pain.

Zeal carefully stepped back as the servant reached out for Zeal before engulfing him in a hug, Guila panicked before hearing a sniffle.

"Thank you! Thank you Master Zeal! I'm a real person now!" the brother and sister looked in awe as the servant's head reshaped revealing hair and a face.

The female servant turned and ran out, "My brethren, they need to be free as well." she said running out.

**(Spirited Away OST - The Name of Life)**

The female ran to another servant and removed their mask revealing a male with short white hair and red eyes like her, "I'm... I'm... I'm real, not just an ordinary servant!" he said tearfully.

"Yes, now let's free everyone else!" said the female servant.

All around the house Guila and Zeal explained that the servants became self aware and were removing their masks. Soon everyone ran to aid the servants and give them the freedom that they were trying to gain for themselves. As soon as they were sure all the active servants were freed, they all gathered at the elevator revealing Naruto and Calcifer's body (not the blob).

"Naruto what did you do? The servants all have face now." Elaine said.

"That must be the new upgrade Calcifer told me he was doing. He did say he was eager to expand and repair the whole mansion in a moments notice." Naruto explained revealing the Calcifer they knew.

Calcifer removed his mask revealing a dark haired man with with blue eyes and pale skin, "Greeting everyone, if you had not already known, my name is Calcifer and I am your home. I am happy that you helped my subconsciousness gain their freedom." he said.

"They can talk now?" King asked.

"They sure can and there's probably more surprises I don't know about. Right Calcifer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Master, I will be gladly reveal everything in due time." Calcifer said, "Please, everyone relax and let us all clean this messy place. War has it's way of making a mess." he said stoically.

The rest of the day was calm and quiet as the servants took care of everything without asking for anything in return.

**(End of Song)**

_The evening with our favorite couple_

Naruto laid back in bed, already meeting both Vivian and Arthur left him wondering about the note again considering "Lars" mentioned them and according to Vivian, he's dead, but Fillmore isn't. Something has been wondering about a lot of things ever since he learned that his parents abandoned him. Sure he was willing to give his siblings a chance, but he hasn't really bother thinking about how to approach them. Little Menma might hate his parents, but that's not right. Menma is still young and innocent, he shouldn't start hating so early for his age. Kasumi seems to understand him and Narumi is a completely different story since she's still in denial about what her dad told her.

Regardless, a lot of things happened since then starting with learning about the Kyuubi being trapped inside him and actually being a family friend of his grandparents. Then they show up out of nowhere leaving him their abilities and a trail to find their lost friends hoping he could build his family from there, not that he isn't grateful. Thinking about it, he has two aunts and uncles, new godparents, new parents, people he sees as siblings and someone who loves him for who he is.

"Something on your mind my little dragon?" he turned to see Merlin already dressed for bed.

"Just thinking about how much time passed." he answered as Merlin laid her head next to him.

"You're telling me, I'm asleep for a minute and wake up thousands of years later to find myself dating the grandson of my captain." 'And former crush' she thought the last part. 'Although, he is more mature than Meliodas... and cuter with those whisker marks.' she thought kissing his cheek.

"Merlin, how far would you go on this relationship with me?" Naruto asked.

Merlin froze at the question and never considered whether or not the relationship would work considering he convinced her to stay with him, "Um... that's a... complex question for me." she responded.

"I'll take that answer for now." Naruto responded wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you my little dragon." Merlin said kissing him.

"I love you too hime." he said kissing back and turning off the lights. Just as she fell asleep Naruto felt his hand twitch before the darkness engulfed it making it disappear and reappear a few times making him gasp. He studied it for a moment before the phenomenon stopped.

'I need to consult the texts.' he thought before falling asleep.

_The next morning_

Naruto woke up to a beautiful sight, before regretting it. He looked at where his hand was and found it grabbing onto her um... lady part again. Going pale he quickly attempted to remove his arm only for Merlin to roll over and hold onto his arm like a life preserver.

"No dragon please stay." he heard her whisper.

Naruto sweatdropped at the childish behavior he's been listening to from Merlin whenever he wakes up next her. He loved the woman almost as much as he loved his parents, but there were those times when he's wondering what was going on through this woman's mind.

"I love you my dragon, let's runaway and live in a house made of pancakes together." he sweatdropped again at her childish imagination.

"That's it I'm taking pancakes off of your diet hime." he said getting a whimper.

"No dragon, I love my pancakes! I'll be sad if you take them away!" she whined.

"Hime it's time to wake up." he said getting a smack in the face.

"No let's skip breakfast and sleep." she said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...are you actually awake?"

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"Saying the letter Z over and over isn't sleeping."

"I'm Merlin, Boar Sin of Pancakes and future wife of the Dragon Sin of Wrath, Naruto Liones..."

Naruto was done at this point and decided to prepare for the day. Stepping out of the bathroom he find Merlin already dressed up and ready to go.

"Done with your pancake dreams?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied.

Naruto snickered and wrapped Merlin in a hug, when suddenly his arm started to glitch out again. Merlin noticed this and was about to turn around when Naruto pulled her for a deep kiss.

"Everything alright Naruto?" she asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how Calcifer's upgrade might affect the rest of the mansion." he lied without her noticing.

"Alright, let's just enjoy some breakfast for now and worry about anything else later." Merlin said.

Naruto smiled as he picked up Merlin and disappeared in a swirl of flames with neither noticing the kanji for "jiai" flicker on and off around his neck. Something was changing within Naruto and he was none the wiser about what to do about it. Something was coming and he had to prepare for it.

_Meanwhile somewhere_

"Boss you ok?" Fillmore asked.

"Fillmore something is going down in the Fire country." the silver haired man said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Head down there now!"

"Why?"

"To look for someone or something!"

"What?

"You heard me!"

"I don't understand what you're trying to ask of me."

"Just head there now, I think I might end up having to join you at some point. Here take my money and don't stop until you get there." he said tossing him a large bag.

"Jeez boss, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me, but alright I can get some drinks on the road." Fillmore said taking the bag and sealing it before jumping out the window and running towards the Land of Fire.

"Be careful Fillmore, something big is going down and I'm afraid we're both going to get ourselves involved." said the silver haired man not noticing his eye turning orange.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS SINCE I JOINED THE SITE!**


	20. Chapter 19 - End of Conflict?

**Chapter 19 - End of Conflict?**

**Author's note: FINE! I will say Yoko and not Kitsune... then I'll fix the grammar issues around the time I end the story. Also the winner of the polls are Mikoto Uchiha (damn look at those votes), Nadja Liones and Zaratras. However due to a last minute thought I will be adding three more, two from the Naruto verse and one from SDS. However I will add Anna since she was close to Zaratras with Gustaf lagging behind by two votes (Sorry Jericho, you didn't get to be Naruto's girlfriend and now you won't get to see your brother. I know I'm a dick)**

**The last two will in another poll and if by some divine reason you all decide on it, I will consider adding Gustaf, but be aware I'm juggling all of these characters considering I've notice Escanor and Hawk barely had any screen time and most of the Naruto characters have been ignored. I will fix all of this within the next few chapters since I lost a reader because of it. However either the next chapter or the one after that will be the beginning of the time skip followed by flashback episodes leading to the final battle and epilogue.**

_Naruto's study_

Naruto was going over several notes and journals as he began to study everything he had on the Goddess and Demon clan. He had to find answers behind the appearance of the Demon King and the after affects on his body. He knew the moment the deity arrived within his mindscape that he should already find answers as to how to get rid of him. Luckily those people Arthur and Vivian were able to release him and seal away the soul fragment.

However, it was forcing himself to control his Goddess powers that broke him out the Demon King's control. One moment he's able to control his eyes and force him out then Merlin's former pupils manage to take help take him down. Disregarding the appearance of those two, Naruto had his mind set on the change and distortion within him. He hated to do it, but he had to keep this to himself and order his summons to never spread word to this. He didn't want anyone to worry or get in the way in case he becomes unstable.

He sighed as he couldn't find anything remotely useful from either clan or any similar experience coming from the halflings. Another issue Naruto had was the sudden feeling of dread or that something bad was always waiting for him. First it was the kidnapping of his aunts, then the second invasion, and now with his self deterioration things are only getting worse. Just looking at it again, he could see his hand slowly vanishing and returning making him worry.

Knowing his fear would not cease any time soon, Naruto grabbed a pen and paper and began to write to leave some notes and draw up some seals. By the time he would finish, he would entrust the note and seals to Calcifer should something ever happen to him. His work was interrupted the moment he heard someone open the door.

"Naruto! You ok?" Naruto looked to see Hawk walking... crawling... physical moving towards his desk.

"Yeah Hawk, why are you asking?" Hawk looked worried.

"You've been distant today and you keep getting jumpy whenever someone besides Merlin goes up to you. Is it because of the Demon King guy?" he asked as his ears lowered.

"You know me Hawk, sometimes I get jumpy and by the end of the day I'm either being funny or being a smart ass. It's just my defense mechanism whenever I meet new people. You're lucky I wasn't already at the point of being too cold to everyone when I freed my dad." Naruto explained unable to convince his pig friend.

"Yeah, but we're always worried about you. One day your sad, then your happy and another day you pretend to be dumb. It just gets confusing." Hawk said.

Naruto felt sympathetic for Hawk, but sometimes his strange personality would often be out of his hands. Getting up from his desk, Naruto patted Hawk's back trying to reassure him.

"Come on Hawk, how about make us something and I can give you some scraps as seconds." Hawk perked.

"Ok let's go!" Hawk said running out the door.

_Meanwhile with Sasuke (I know one of you was wondering where he was)_

The "last" and "loyal" Uchiha was training vigorously hitting all of his targets. After everything that has happened Sasuke still put his mindset onto getting stronger. He hasn't been able to tap into his curse seal and with the incident that idiot Kakashi put him into, yes after that last fiasco he's already on poor standing with the scarecrow, he's been wondering about what he's just to get stronger. Not that he regrets anything, he just wonders how that dobe suddenly reveals his powers and when he's at his peak, Sasuke was unable to lay a finger on him.

_"Your hate makes you weak, you lie to yourself, you rely on what makes your so called noble clans strong, you will see death before actually becoming strong. When the times comes, you will become the last Uchiha."_

Those words burned in his head, it was an easy mission that the jounins put together which should have ended with the dobe getting his ass handed and being embarrassed in front of his adopted family members. That wasn't the case, Naruto arrived with Anko and Kakashi who looked like broken dolls. Kurenai didn't even get hit, she was merely hit with some kind of anti sealing technique according to what he overheard the ANBU say.

It completely infuriated that some dead last would all of a sudden make him, an Uchiha, the elite among the village, would make his own strength completely irrelevant. How irritating that no matter how hard you work, someone else tops you and becomes light years ahead in terms of power. He wanted to say it was Konoha's fault, that he was being held back, that Kakashi was weak, but no. Naruto, Itachi and even Madara Uchiha himself were all powerful and they were all loyal shinobi even if the last one tried to defect.

Sasuke just needed time and the proper guidance to strike, but first he had to damage Naruto. Preferably do something that would hurt him emotionally and make him easier to defeat in the near future. But what to do? Only time would tell.

Sasuke knew Naruto was soft and gentle despite being a prankster and unexpectedly violent towards anyone who attacks his family so a direct attack on them would be reckless. He may h by ave been arrogant and prone to anger, but Sasuke was no fool when it came to battle tactics. However during a fight versus before a fight were two different stories as seen in Wave, but he would never admit that.

Taking a break from training, Sasuke decides to take a stroll around the village to clear up his mind. Thinking about it, he never got the chance to fight in the invasion since he was ordered to help with the evacuation of civilians. As he strolled he could hear their collective whispers.

"Did you see those angels and warriors?"

"I didn't, but my nephew who's a chunin said that he was saved by a woman with wings carrying a scythe."

"I heard they were so strong only a few died while we only lost a couple jounin when Kumo attacked."

"This is troublesome, but my cousin Shikaku said they were part of a summoning clan."

"Didn't the Sandaime say that there was a new group in the village who were the summoners?"

"I remember them, I was under Choza's command when I saw female slightly bigger than the rest of us carrying around a large hammer while followed by some floating boy."

Sasuke was getting intrigued and started laying against a wall to listen in.

"What about the demon fight?"

"What about the brat?"

"Not the brat! The demon! Kumo's demon's were able to transform, but the nine tailed fox arrived in a poof of smoke like Jiraiya-sama's toads."

"I was confused about that to, I thought it was because he was the strongest, but the second strongest turned into his demon."

"Hey maybe that kid with the wings really wasn't human?"

"Yeah, I mean what if he's a member of the summoning race?"

"Maybe that's the reason he always smiled and didn't fight back after taking so many beatings. He was all forgiving and angels are known to be divine and forgiving"

"I never took part of the hunts because I feared the sandaime's authority, but even I started having doubts that he was a normal human."

"Do you think the yondaime accidentally took a child from that clan?"

"Maybe, but he claims that the brat was his son."

Sasuke was confused, he heard of some rumors of people attacking some little kid, but never dug into the information. He never really cared and thought that he either deserved it or did something bad enough to warrant a witch hunt. Sasuke continued to listen in wondering if he could find the wielder of the scroll and demand training from the user.

"Regardless that kid is different from what we thought and shouldn't have messed with him in the first place."

"I know, from the looks of it if he did seek out vengeance, he could have summoned the Kyuubi no Yoko and unleashed it for a second time."

"Whoever the kid is, he might be one of the most powerful people if he could push back Kumo and protect us."

"Ironic, I remember the sandaime said that the name of the group were the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Whoever they are, I feel safer knowing they're around to prevent another catastrophe. Those were two beasts we were up against."

Sasuke stopped listening in and started walking around thinking about the Seven Deadly Sins. He never heard about them before, but did remember the old man mentioning them during his announcement after the first invasion. Then it was strange, the yondaime turned out to be alive and he was the one who taught Kakashi before being revealed to have abandoned his son.

All this information was hard for the young Uchiha to wrap his mind around. First the village is attacked by the Kyuubi, then there's a secret that he left his son behind who carried it, then Kakashi learns that his sensei is being arrested for deserting and letting his kid get picked on for being a jinchuuriki. It just raises more questions for him to think about.

What he does know is, Naruto is the son of the yondaime. He was aware of that after the truth of the fox's death was revealed along with the uncanny look those two shared. Maybe not now since the dobe changed his hair style and covers one of his eyes like he's too cool or something. That much was clear, but now there are these Seven Deadly Sins that suddenly showed up out of nowhere and came to help the village during both invasions. From what he can tell, two of the members were a giant girl and a kid who could fly. That makes two leaving five more and at least one of them holds the summoning scroll.

Then there's Minato Namikaze, from what Kakashi was able to explain to him, Minato and his wife Kushina had three kids and abandoned Naruto to train his daughters. Next there was the fact Naruto went missing for a week claiming that he was visiting relatives which turned out to be true when Kakashi was able to learn about his aunts. It was messed up, but deep down he wanted to put the dobe in his place hoping he would earn a chance to learn some more hardcore techniques from Kakashi like the Raikiri which is a stronger and more stable version of Chidori.

Maybe he could confront the Seven Deadly Sins once he figures out who all the members were once he manages to figure out all of their identities. However, knowing his relationship with Kakashi despite losing respect for the scarecrow, he was sure he could get a favor from the disgraced hokage into training him. It may seem unfitting for someone of lower status to train him, but in reality it was the best solution considering he was still powerful and a high ranking shinobi during the third shinobi world war.

Sasuke could always offer himself as a suitor for one of his daughters, he dreaded the idea of having multiple women forcing themselves on him, but he wouldn't mind had they met his expectations. The daughters were both trained by a kage, an S rank shinobi from a clan no less, and last but not least two of the three legendary sannin. He wouldn't mind using them to help him breed powerful heirs, so in a way should Minato agree, it's a win win situation. Now all he needs to do is prepare a proper marriage contract knowing. He was right about one thing, Minato was rather desperate to hide the fact of what he did to his own son that maybe he would consider regaining some status having one his daughters marry into a prestigious clan.

It's not like Sasuke has done anything disgraceful to smear the name of his clan.

_With Ban and King_

While Escanor and Gowther left on their own to prepare for tonight's winter festival, Ban decided to go visit the marketplace and look for something to give to Elaine knowing they were close to that holiday that takes place in December. Too bad his memory kind of faded on him about what the name or what the tradition was. Being a fox for so many years messed up his mind a bit and despite the theme in the village, no one celebrates that holiday.

Wandering around the stores, Ban ends up running into King who flies right in front of him panting as if he was in a hurry.

"You ok?" Ban asked not caring.

King took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Ban I know we don't see eye to eye, but as a teammate I really need your help with something." he blurted out.

Ban smirked at how pedding King was going to be, "Aw, does the little Fairy King need help from everyone's favorite thief?" he asked in a mocking tone.

King took another breath trying to keep his cool, "Ban I don't want to fight, I need genuine help and you're the guy who can do it." he said swallowing his pride.

Meanwhile with Escanor and Gowther, "AH CHOO!"

"Are you catching a cold Escanor?" Gowther asked.

"No, I think either someone is talking about me or someone lost all their pride begging for some reason." Escanor answered.

"I wonder who lost their pride." Gowther said to himself.

Back with King and Ban, "Fine, let me hear it." Ban said.

"I'm planning to propose to Diane and I need help!" King opened his eyes expecting Ban to laugh and make fun of him only to see him make a serious face.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ban asked.

"You're not going to make fun of me?" King asked dumbstruck.

"No, I'm not going to make fun of you. What motivated you to go this far already? You were to shy just standing next her right before we unsealed you and now your still too chicken to give her a cheek kiss." Ban asked crossing his arms.

"I just don't want to lose Diane again and I've known her for so long that I don't want this to end. So I decided that I wanted to prove my love for her by marrying her!" King said in a determined tone.

"How far have you planned?" Ban deadpanned.

"What?"

"How far have you planned? Did you get a ring yet?" King went silent, "Did you think of a good time and place?" King started poking his fingers.

"Nothing?" King started drawing in the dirt making Ban sweat drop.

"You're how old and how long have you known her?" Ban saw a dark cloud over King's head making him sigh.

"Come on, looks like as your brother in law I have to bail you out." Ban said picking him up by the back of his jacket.

"Hey put me down Ban!" King yelled.

"Honestly, you make Merlin look braver than Escanor." Ban said.

"Wait what do you mean Merlin is braver than me?" King asked trying to struggle out of Ban's grip.

_Meanwhile with Merlin_

Shortly after Calcifer's upgrade, Merlin moved in her lab to a larger space where she was using Slader as a guinea pig hoping to find a way to connect chakra and magical energy. As she studies, her mind starts to wander off thinking about how Naruto started acting suspicious again.

"Something on your mind big sister?" Slader asked.

"Nothing too concerning Slader. Here just channel your energy into this paper then the chakra paper." Merlin ordered.

Seeing the regular paper melt slightly while the chakra paper crinkled before turning to dirt revealing an extra lightning element, Merlin began to take notes before it blew up making her jump back.

"I'm assuming that was the side effect Naruto mentioned. It seems I have another affinity, speaking of which how are the two of you?" Slader asked with the last part being in a teasing tone.

"I wonder what nature element that was. Oh and Naruto and I taking it slow." Merlin answered.

"Naruto handed us several notes on the elements since he started to worry about another incident similar to Lady Veronica's." Slader said unsealing a notepad and handing it to Merlin. "He seems like a nice boy, he may be young, but many people in this era are often forced to become adults." Slader added.

Taking a look at the notes first, "I think this is explosion release, you ought to be careful about whatever you touch whenever you focus your chakra Slader." Slader nodded, "Then again, there were many villages and kingdoms back in Britannia's era where children would be drafted as soldiers. Naruto was the exact opposite of what I expected... but the scars were still there." she whispered the last part.

"You know it was King Bartra that taught me what it meant to be human. I know what it feels like to be abused as a child." Slader said remembering the day King Bartra found him as a child.

"I know Slader, but when you only hear about these issues before confronting them in reality. You never know how to properly react. Especially when said victims try to push you away for caring." Merlin said in a low voice.

"I'm sure whatever you and Naruto are going through or will go through will make you stronger. Maybe you should finish your research early for today and talk to him and see if he lets you in." Slader said in a sage like tone.

"Why is everyone I know suddenly a love doctor?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about big sister, but talking about relationships reminds me that I have a date with a beautiful swordswoman tomorrow during the winter festival. Goodbye or ja ne as the locals say." Slader said departing from the lab.

Merlin looked back at her work, "Answers won't arrive overnight, but they won't ever arrive if I don't work. Maybe talking things out will be a good motivator." she said to herself before working for a little longer.

_At night_

King sighed as he carefully hid the sealing scroll Ban gave him in a safe place before the door opened revealing a tired Diane.

"Hi Diane, how was your day?" King asked.

Diane yawned, "I decided to spar with Matrona today since I felt out of shape. Invasions pretty much tend to bring the worst out on you and I didn't like all those lightning bolts hitting me. Especially while I was in **Heavy Metal**." she answered falling down onto the bed. "What about you King?"

"I was planning on what do for the winter festival tomorrow, so I thought maybe I should bring a beautiful giant lady with me." King answered nervously making Diane giggle.

"I was hoping to check out the festival! Are you really going to take me?" Diane asked getting a nod.

King soon found himself being toppled by his girlfriend as she rubbed her chest in his face in excitement making him blush. He only hoped she didn't notice the sealing scroll before squeezing himself outside of Diane's bust.

_With Escanor and Gowther_

"Why haven't I had enough screen time lately?" Escanor asked.

"Because the author must be having writer's block when it comes to you." Gowther analyzed.

"But I'm the strongest member of the Seven Deadly Sins and I'm the only one who *SPOILERS* in the story." Escanor whined.

"We have a giant cast here Escanor, it's best not to think about it." Gowther said getting a sigh from Escanor.

_With Gil and Margaret_

True to some belief, the princess and Holy Knight did share a bed. Margaret actually passed out from embarrassment at the sight when the room was built. She eventually got over it and found comfort sleeping next to her lover.

"Something on your mind Margaret?" Gil asked grabbing her attention.

"Just thinking about the yuletide. By now I'd see Elizabeth running down the halls helping the servants prepare for the holidays and new year. She was always the most excited when it came to this time." Margaret said reminiscing her old home and deceased sister.

Gil looked at her with a look of sympathy before placing a hand around her, "Perhaps you can ask Naruto to let you visit her. I was considering signing his contract as well so it might be a good time." he suggested.

"Perhaps, but that's not all. Thinking about Elizabeth, I always remember how sweet, loving and brave she was. In the worst moments, she wouldn't give up and was the one who helped save Liones while the grandmasters were under the influence of Fraudrin. Now she's gone all so she could help Sir Meliodas save the world from the demons." Margaret explained.

"It was a noble sacrifice, but all we can do is honor and keep her memory alive." Gil said.

"What about me Gil? Thousands of years have passed and I was given another chance at life, yet it's still the same. I'm always the damsel, I'm always supporting from the distance, I don't like this. I don't want to be useless anymore Gil." Margaret said in a sad voice. "So I have a wish for the new year Gil."

"What would that be Margaret?" Gil asked.

"I want to be strong, I don't mean it in becoming a warrior or a shinobi like the people of this village, but I want to be able to defend myself. To fight when others need help. To be the one helping instead of watching from the distance." Margaret said looking up.

"How do you wish to complete that goal?" Gil asked.

"Gilthunder, I request this not as your princess, but as myself and ask that you help train me!" she said looking at him with nothing, but pure determination.

Gil look dumbfounded and took a moment to register her request before answering.

_With Naruto and Merlin_

Merlin yawned as she entered her room and saw Naruto going over a few of his notes, "Evening hime." Naruto said not looking at her direction.

Merlin sighed before hearing running water in the bathroom followed by a loud poof, "I took the liberty of setting your bath, but don't expect a bed of roses when you come out." he said continuing to study his notes.

Merlin decided to not say anything and took the bath knowing it was one of her weaknesses. Naruto smirked as he pulled out a pile of dirt from his bag and started manipulating a seed he placed inside into rapidly growing a single rose. Chuckling to himself, he placed it on the bed before continuing his research as he waited for Merlin to take her sweet time bathing. Merlin came out of her bath a few minutes later to find the rose and smiled before the Naruto that was studying poofed and the real one hugged her from behind.

"I love you hime. I'm sorry for making you and everyone else worried." Naruto said just as he kissed her cheek.

"You better be, you have other people who care for you and distancing yourself only makes matters worse." Merlin said getting out of his grip and sitting on the bed.

"Can I make it up to you my taking you out to the festival tomorrow?" Naruto asked sitting next to her.

Merlin made a thinking pose before pulling him down into bed, "Yes, and I better not be lonely like I was on my birthday." she said in a berating tone.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug, "I know what it means to be lonely Merlin. I won't ever do that to you again." he said in a meaningful tone earning another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you my little dragon." she said before turning in.

"I love you too hime." he also said before letting his fatigue get to him.

_With Ban and Elaine_

"Hey Elaine, you want to join me for the festival?" Ban asked laying on his back.

"Sure Ban, it will be like celebrating an early Christmas." Elaine said with a bright smile.

"What the hell is a Christmas?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"Ban!" Elaine yelled putting her fists on her hips.

"What?"

"How do you not know what Christmas is? The forest celebrated it every year! I thought you said you visited to forest to restore the tree."

"Elaine, I'm thousands of years old with no estimated lifespan. It must have slipped my mind when our culture turned into child soldiers and sandals being a fashion sense." 'And damn that Kishimoto's foot fetish. Then there's Nakaba who turned my wife into a loli. Then we have Araki with his crappy memory. And Oda with his... his... wait did Oda do anything wrong?' Ban thought.

**Note: Let me know if Oda did do something wrong like these other guys, I have not seen One Piece in a long time and will likely never make a story for them.**

"Well let me tell you about a little old holiday called Christmas." Elaine said as she picked up a cane out of nowhere and began to sing.

_**Up on the housetop, reindeer pause**_

_**Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus**_

_Several minutes later_

"Well?" Elaine asked panting.

"I think you should leave the singing and songwriting to Naruto." Ban said making her beat her fists on his chest.

Elaine would not give on trying to spread Christmas cheer onto her men.

_The Next Morning_

Just as breakfast started, Elaine woke up early to convince Griamore to dress up as Santa Claus in order to help spread Christmas spirit. Veronica also helped convince Griamore considering it would be a good way to help everyone remember the yuletide festivals in Liones. Finally there was Calcifer who they managed to convince through some servants to make a chimney that would be easy for Griamore to go through.

Sadly it ended with Veronica being flirting trying to kiss "Santa" and Naruto almost killing Griamore thinking he was a burglar. The charade ended when Naruto was explained the meaning of Christmas and the mythical character known as Santa Claus. Naruto didn't exactly get into Christmas spirit as he was concerned with the idea of some strange elderly man breaking into his home with knowledge of his personally information and desires. In the end, he ruined most of everyone's childhoods, but in his defense he barely had a childhood.

As an apologetic act, Naruto used his shokuton to create missile toes over the doorways of the first floor. At least everyone's favorite blond had some holiday spirit in him no matter how much Santa creeped him out.

_Later with the genin_

With the Konoha 12... I mean... 11? 10? Numbers hurt my head. With the remaining members of team 7, along with teams 8, 10 and Guy were all hanging around a dango restaurant as they prepare for the festival.

"So how long until you guys are out of probation?" Shikamaru asked.

"Another six months." Shino answered hiding his embarrassment.

"What was it that possessed you guys to even help your senseis to kidnap Naruto's aunts anyways?" Ino asked impatiently, it may have been a month since the incident and cover up, but even team 8 were too ashamed to say anything.

"Ino, you shouldn't get on their case. We all make mistakes." Choji said in their defense.

"That's right, we had to follow our sensei since she's the alpha of the group and the alpha's word is law." Kiba claimed.

"That's where you're wrong. There's a time when you follow orders and a time to ignore them." Shikamaru said.

"He's right, in the end we have our own morals and our choices will define who we are." Neji said.

"Bullshit! Weren't you talking about fate being absolute or some crap!?" Kiba yelled.

"In all honesty, even us Hyuuga can be blind to the truth." Neji stated remembering the scroll his uncle gave him followed by giving him a jyuuken strike for not giving it to him earlier. Hiashi soon realized that his daughter could have been badly injured had Hinata hadn't grown a pair and Neji continued to be arrogant. "Which is ironic, considering we can tell tell when someone lies as it disturbs their chakra." Neji added making everyone nod in surprise.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ino said.

"She's right, at the end of the day, you superior officer is not in charge of every detail of your life. They are mostly in charge of you during emergencies or during a time of war." TenTen stated.

Kiba groaned and crossed his arms as he looked away while Shino sat still avoiding making any eye contact while Hinata found discovered the great entertainment of staring at the floor. Surprisingly Lee had kept his arms crossed with a look of great disappointment.

"Lee aren't you going to say anything encouraging about them?" Choji asked as everyone else covered their ears ready to hear some annoying rant about the flames of youth.

Lee turned to Choji keeping his disappointing look, "They don't deserve any form of youth." he said in a low voice scaring the Akimichi.

"Is he done yet?" TenTen asked not hearing Lee's scary tone.

Everyone removed their hands not noticing the look of fear on Choji's face. However Sasuke looked looked excited while Sakura continued to fawn over him.

"What about you billboard brow? You and Sasuke-kun also got in trouble for the kidnapping." Ino said.

"It was Naruto-baka's fault Ino! He's always holding Sasuke-kun back and getting in between us!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, you do realize it was us who actually attempted to hurt Naruto right?" Sasuke asked admitting to the crime making her smile and scratch her head sheepishly.

"Maybe it was only a little bit his fault." Sakura said refusing to admit to her own mistakes.

Sasuke frowned, "Can I trade teammates?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get rid of Naru-" Sakura was cut off.

"I was talking about you." Sasuke interrupted her making a cloud go over her head.

Suddenly everyone except Ino huddled to another large booth, "Preferably someone who would rather pick up the kunai instead of the hairbrush?" he asked making a cloud appear over Ino's head.

Sasuke groaned at the fangirl's attitude, 'At least I might have a chance at finding a stronger woman should the former Yondaime give in to my offer. His reputation is already in the mud and at least the council still praise me enough to keep my name alive. Damn you Kakashi, I wouldn't be in trouble at all had you nod goaded me.' he thought.

As he turned his head he could see Minato and Kushina being escorted by the ANBU as they're just trying to pick up their groceries. He smiled thinking about visiting the pair in the afternoon.

_The afternoon_

Everyone finished their early Christmas shopping, although Ban and Naruto were oblivious as to what the holiday was, giving everyone else time to prepare for the winter festival. Meanwhile Naruto started looking for his favorite Sin of pride with some special news.

"Hey Escanor can I talk to you?" Naruto asked grabbing the older man's attention.

"Sure Naruto, what do you need?" Escanor asked.

"Basically I noticed that a lot of us were going in pairs or couples to the winter festival, I noticed you'd be stuck alone." Escanor cried anime tears thinking Naruto was mocking him, "Don't cry, I actually had a plan to solve for that. I actually have someone in mind for you to take." he said with a smile.

"Um, this isn't a prank now is it?" Escanor asked carefully.

"No Escanor, I asked someone I know she was attending the festival with anyone and she said no, so I wondered if she would like to go with a nice gentleman that I knew." Escanor blushed.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"First she looked scared and thought I was going to prank her. Then after a small explanation I convinced her to be your date." Naruto answered.

"Wait you already set me up?" Escanor asked in panic.

"Don't worry about it! Besides I told her who you were and she saw you during the exams as the proctor so she's cool with it." Naruto said making him sigh in relief.

"Well then, when do I pick her up?" he asked with a sign of confidence.

"You keep responding to me in questions, have you noticed that?" Naruto asked making him shake his head. "Anyways, I'll take you to meet her right before everyone gets ready." Naruto explained.

"Naruto... this is another question now that I think about it." they both chuckled as Escanor now noticed the pattern, "Who is it you set me up with?" he asked hopefully his final question.

"Oh right, she's my doctor. Her name is Shizune and was going to be trained by Tsunade thinking it was debt she owed to her uncle who happened to be Tsunade's lover at the time. Her apprenticeship got cancelled despite all of the hard work she put in. She's a nice lady and really beautiful too." Escanor blushed at the description.

"Does she know about my "condition"?"" he asked.

"Is there a challenge you're doing Escanor? Because you keep asking a question everytime you talk." Naruto said getting a shrug. "Honestly she knows about what Ban is and didn't care seeing me as a patient before anything else. So I think she can handle a slightly older man who can turn muscular in the middle of daylight." he explained.

"Well I can't wait to meet her." Escanor said happily, "Thank you by the way." and thus the two began their preparations for the festival.

A couple hours later, Escanor waited for Naruto at the doorway wearing a brown blazer with a white dress shirt and slack. Naruto arrived a minute later with his hair combed facing down keeping his eye covered, despite regaining control over it, along with a grey turtleneck and black jeans.

"You ready to meet Shizune?" Naruto asked with smirk.

"I sure am Naruto." Escanor said not liking that smirk.

A little while later, the pair arrived outside the hospital finding a woman a woman with short black hair and black kimono with high heeled sandals waiting outside.

"Hey Shizune-chan!" Naruto yelled out grabbing the medic nin's attention.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled back as the two approached her, "Who might this handsome gentleman be?" she asked getting a blush from Escanor.

"I am Escanor ma'am, I am one of Naruto's associates." Escanor answered keeping it cool.

"He's also the only guy who can take me on in a fight and win." Naruto claimed.

"Oh so how strong are you Escanor-san?" Shizune asked in interest.

Escanor looked nervous wondering how to explain himself until Naruto saves him, "I'm pretty sure you don't need me as a patient any time soon Shizune-chan, because that's the only way you would know." he said.

"Alright, I'll leave it at that. Care to escort me Escanor?" Shizune asked locking her arm around Escanor.

"Y-yes, l-let's go. I think the festival is starting any minute now." he said, "I will see you later Naruto." the two left into the village leaving Naruto smirking.

"Now time for me to pick up my date." he said disappearing using MOB (Mist of Darkness).

_At the mansion_

Everyone was in the common room adjusting their winter outfits and reminding each other of where to meet up once the fireworks. Their conversations are interrupted when Naruto arrives in his MOB technique.

"Ok what did I miss?" Naruto asked.

"Just Escanor, but we can't find him." Diane said.

"I arranged a date for him with Shizune." Naruto answered.

"You set him up with your doctor?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, Shizune was pretty nice and felt lonely so I thought someone as nice and gentleman like would cheer her up during the festival." Naruto explained.

"Oh Naruto that's so sweet of you!" Diane said grabbing him into a death hug.

"Someone help! Can't breathe!" Naruto panicked prompting King to pull out a crowbar.

Naruto was freed from his godmother's hug and picked up by King, "Now that I think about, what happened to those other guys? Arthur and Vivian was it?" he asked.

"I saw them head out earlier, they said they wanted to explore the village." Merlin answered.

"Hopefully they don't cause any trouble to give the old man a heart attack. Besides, he's announcing his successor today." Naruto explained.

"Well let's get going before we all look like the old man." Ban said before stoping for a moment, "Ok that might be impossible for some of us." Ban said with his eyes going around everyone on the team including Elaine.

"Big sister if we were frozen for so long, then am I technically an adult?" Zeal asked.

"No Zeal you are still a child silly. Besides King and Elaine look like children and they're adults so why would that matter?" Guila asked.

"Hey!" King yelled while Elaine blushed remembering Ban calling her child at one point.

"Totally forgot mom was a loli." Naruto chuckled.

"Your mother is not a loli, now Elaine you might want to use your adult form since they won't serve us at the bars in your appearance." Elaine tried to not to look offended despite knowing it was true.

And with that, everyone grabbed their companion and took off onto their own direction to enjoy the festivities.

_With Sarutobi_

The old man narrowed his eyes in front of one of his trusted ANBU as she sat their letting Inoichi look into her memories. Misa Persephone aka Cheshire revealed herself shortly after delivering her report on Danzo's assault on Naruto's mansion then decided it was time to reveal her identity to him. Sarutobi was shocked and went easy on her offering her a chance by having Inochi search her mind. By the time the Yamanaka clan head was finished, he came out breathing rapidly and grabbed a large cup of water and downed it.

"Inochi what happened while you were in there?" he asked.

"It was amazing! Hokage-sama, there was so much knowledge in there! She's been here since the founding of the village and only stayed because of the shodaime's philosophy matched the one her clan follows. As for loyalty, well I'm pretty sure you might remember a certain black masked ANBU named bobcat." Inoichi explained.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples remembering that strict ANBU who was hand selected to be by Hashirama and Tobirama's side until the first shinobi world war ended when both died. Bobcat supposedly died when the second began on a failed recon mission and was replaced by a male codenamed Falcon.

"Why the identity change?" Sarutobi asked.

"I didn't want to alert suspicious that there was someone with a longer lifespan than of an Uzumaki in the village. The government was already weary of jinchuriki and some bloodlines. Would an angel as you call me be any different?" Herodias asked.

Sarutobi nodded remembering all the hate people would get and the bloodline purge in Kiri was a good example. However seeing as Misa, or Herodias as she secretly went by, was at this longer than even the old man. Sarutobi saw the capabilities of the Goddess Clan up close during the invasion and knew she was capable physically, but that left out her psychology.

"Inochi, what can you say about her mental health?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's perfect, sure she briefly had an obsession towards finding what appeared Naruto's ancestor, but that's been quelled since she found Naruto." Inochi explained.

"Yes, to think the child I was in charge of was the descendant of the Supreme Deity and my teacher. He may seem naive, but deep down you had a good reason to have faith in him. For one day, he will surpass us all." Herodias stated.

Sarutobi couldn't deny that claim, Naruto may have a dislike toward the village in some way, but he still sees it as his home and was willing to summon an entire army to defend it against powerful forces. Perhaps Herodias would be that guardian to help watch over the village for many years to come. His only worry were the enemies and other dangers they would face.

_Meanwhile in the outskirts_

"The invasion failed and the Raikage was forced to retreat." Kabuto said revealing that he escaped the battle.

The remaining Oto ninja looked at him and listened closely seeing as their numbers were shaved to less than a fifth. Many of them started questioning the worth behind trying to save Orochimaru leaving many to desert since Kimimaro had died and he was a hardcore follower. Kabuto may have been dangerous and skilled, but he didn't have the energy to kill all of the deserters. There were still few who managed to see this to the end giving Kabuto some motivation to keep planning.

"However, that gives us an opportunity now that the village is celebrating its victory, we can strike causing panic. Enough for us to break Orochimaru-sama out of his prison in time to prevent his execution." he explained.

"And how will we do that?" asked one of the jounin getting nods from the others.

"I have the answer for that my friend. Bring it in!" Kabuto ordered as two chunin arrived wheeling in several broken statues.

"What the hell are those?" asked another among the crowd.

Kabuto smirked, "Orochimaru-sama briefly summoned a powerful entity called Galand, however we only used a piece of Galand's statue to revive him giving while keeping the rest. From years of research, we found out that Galand was part of a group. We don't know much about the group, but we can confirm that they were very powerful." he explained.

"Hold on a minute, if you're trying that jutsu, won't it take several sacrifices?" asked someone else among the crowd.

"We have everything ready, all we have to do is wait for the right moment." Kabuto answered with a smirk looking at the several statue pieces.

He would be dead before he would realize how unstable the powerful warriors he would be. Let alone who they are the most loyal towards.

_Back at the festival_

"Hey Ban, can ask you something about Naruto?" Elaine asked as the pair strolled through the vendors.

"Yes, Naruto is willing to give up ramen for Merlin. That's how dedicated he is. Or how he claims." Ban deadpanned feeling that his son is ready to be whipped.

"No... what? I was going to ask about his birthday..." she trailed off.

"Oh that passed after the exams." Ban interrupted.

"Ban! Why didn't you tell me!?" Elaine yelled.

Ban winced at the yelling, "I didn't think it mattered and you never asked. Besides Naruto has nightmares even at his age since he almost got cooked alive during one of them and that was _before_ he was able to let me out." he explained making her look down.

Elaine felt sad for a moment, "Well did you at least give him something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I give him his cake and gift every October 10. It was kind of cute actually. Back in the day, the little guy would hug my leg and never let go until he got his cake." Ban said reminiscing Naruto's childhood.

Elaine smiled hearing that deep down wishing she was there to raise Naruto with him, "What was it like Ban?" she asked.

Ban smiled and looked up at the stars, "Starting with me, I had my vices and had to stop realizing I had the captain's kid to raise. I was pissed for a while, despite him being strong, Naruto was high maintenance. He would always have mood swings, he would run around and make me chase him to give him his bath and the little pain would bug me to make him ramen whenever I cooked. I wished Diane or someone else was in my place instead." he said with a loud groan.

Elaine snickered remembering how everyone worried about Naruto's upbringing, "Then how did you two get so close?" she asked wondering how the blond boy changed her husband.

"Well despite his attitude and personality. Naruto was like me and I saw it through his memories. The only difference was that he didn't like the idea of being a thief and only took what people discarded. Deep down he was still a kid and I had to make sure he grew. It's still kind of hard to wrap my mind over the fact he started calling me dad instead of uncle." Ban continued.

"And why didn't he call you that instead?" Elaine asked.

Ban laughed before he continued, "Naruto came up to me one day asking that if we brought you back to life, could we be his parents. So I kneeled down and told him, "Kid, Elaine is a sweet and caring person and I don't know what possessed her to stay with someone like me, but I can tell you this. I'm not the kind of man you would want to be your father." he looked at me with puppy eyes and nodded his head. I felt like I destroyed the kid so that's when we got closer. Always feeding him, always protecting him, always keeping him warm and happy whenever he had nightmares or it rained in his leaky apartment." Ban said finishing his story.

Elaine embraced Ban tightly, "And you'll always be there for him as will I." she said smiling.

Ban pulled her in for a kiss, "I know it wasn't what you expect, but I'm glad you could be there for him." he said in appreciation.

Elaine pulled him closer, "Ban there's something I want to tell you." she said before whispering in his ear.

Ban's eyes became dinner plates as his jaw made a loud metal clunking sound as it hit the ground, "Are you serious?" he asked getting a nod. Elaine soon found herself wrapped in another hug, "We need to tell everyone!" he said getting a giggle.

Ban soon swept her from her feet and jumped rooftop to rooftop to look for everyone.

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

"Little higher!"

"Lower!"

"To the side!"

"Which side?"

"That side!"

"That's oddly specific!"

Upon closer inspection, one would see four Holy Knights and two princesses watching one of their own attempting to hit a stack of bottles with a ball. The issue however, was one Howzer having issues hitting the bottles without using his wind to amplify the ball's power and trajectory. His goal, was to earn a prize for his date Jericho.

"Howzer you don't have to do this." Jericho said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, I do. I have to prove that I'm not just chopped liver!" Howzer said throwing the ball and only knocking the top bottle off making him get down and punch the ground.

"Howzer was never really one for long range combat." Griamore chuckled.

Howzer glared at his bigger friend, "It would be easier if I had my lance, then I would just shoot those bottles off." he mumbled.

"Tell you what kid, since I like watching how pathetic you are. I will give you three more shots since you paid enough give me free rent for three months." said the stand owner with a chuckle.

"Deal!" Howzer cried out taking the three balls and missing the first two only for Jericho to grab his arm before he threw the last one.

"Howzer... I get how prideful you men can be, but can you at least be patient and calm when you do this?" Jericho asked getting a confused look making her sigh, "Remember Naruto's jutsu? Try imagining if this ball was your hand trying to form that jutsu." she said making him think.

'Jutsu huh? If that's what Jericho says, then what were those steps?' Howzer thought as he looked down on the ball and got a good grip ignoring the smug look of the stall owner. 'I think first was, power! No, rotation! It needs to spin and that affects its speed and pressure. Then there was power which isn't the only thing I need. Then there's containment, I can't let it run loose on it's own. I think I got it now!' he thought.

Howzer closed his eyes and tossed the ball with less stress and less pressure as it finally knocked down all the bottles.

"Holy crap! You aren't a total loser after all!" the stall vendor said gobsmacked. He then looked at Howzer who looked proud of himself, "You're just a partial loser!" he said laughing forcing Gil and Griamore to hold Howzer back. "Take whatever you want, I don't care!" he said laughing away as Howzer grabbed a large stuffed animal.

"Um, I do not see why Sir Howzer is putting up such a fit towards knocking over some glass bottles." Margaret said worried about the blond Holy Knight's mental health.

"Relax sis, he's always been like this since we were kids." Veronica said sighing at his behavior.

Margaret could only wondered what she missed out on when they were kids.

_At a bar in the festival_

The two former grandmasters were having a pint enjoying the yuletide.

"You know, I think this is a good time to reflect at our new life." Dreyfus said taking a long gulp.

"Has it really been several thousand years already? I haven't noticed." Hendrickson said as the alcohol started killing his brain.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Zaratras." Dreyfus said.

Hendrickson looked at the ground for a moment thinking about their past sins and mistakes.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant right?" he asked.

Hendrickson nodded, "I know, but sometimes I wonder how much we can really fix. I mean, even now we were given one more chance at life while so many other people die. Zaratras is gone. The King is gone. The whole kingdom is gone except for the two of us, the princess, the sins and the few Holy Knights with two being your son and nephew." he explained.

Dreyfus understood where he was coming from, "I know, but we need to be thankful for those we still have left." he said as they clinged their bottles.

"You ever wonder what Zaratras would say if he were here now?" Hendrickson asked.

"Hard to say, he would already have flushed cheeks being in the same room as alcohol." Dreyfus stated remembering his brother had little to no alcohol tolerance in his body.

"He would probably get up and make fun of us for complaining or crying and say what he would do if he was in our shoes. He would even get up on a table and do some impression, the man was a capable warrior, but was as weak as driftwood when he started drinking." Hendrickson explained getting a laugh.

"And right now would also be a good time for him to point out that you were the lonely single guy!" Dreyfus added with a laugh.

Hendrickson sighed at that part, the brothers were married and had their own kids. So that left Hendrickson as the bachelor of the trio, similar to Howzer before he asked out Jericho. Zaratras was the one who pointed it out despite Hendrickson always stealing the hearts of women around him back in the day when Dreyfus settled down with Anna. So it was always the elder of the two who would push him to find a wife or someone to settle down with.

"Hey what about her?" Dreyfus asked making his comrade snap out of his thoughts.

"One of who?" Hendrickson asked.

"The feral looking one, I think she's a member of that family with the large canine companions." Dreyfus explained pointing towards Tsume Inuzuka who was hanging out with the women of the Ino-Shika-Cho group.

The two quieted down as they listened in to the conversation.

"So what's going on with Kiba Tsume-chan?" asked Ichika Yamanaka.

**Note: Choji and Ino's moms are the only ones who don't have official names. **

Tsume raised her finger as she downed a bottle revealing her flushed face, "I don't what to do with the pup anymore Rei. I told him he had to follow the alpha at all times, but who the hell knew Kurenai would go insane?" she asked.

The three other women contemplated this too, "Honestly, we could never expect this. First there was Orochimaru who was a sannin and student of the Sandaime hokage no less, then Choji-kun's instructor and now we learn the Yondaime abandoned his son so the village would look stronger by having a jinchuriki." Rei Akimichi stated.

Yoshino looked at her drink with disgust, "I find it dishonorable for any instructor to commit such an action. I hear it was Naruto's instructor who was part of it along with Orochimaru's former student, Anko." Yoshino added.

"You know what? I can only imagine what's going on with Hinata. Hiashi may be a dick and a bit harsh, but this stunt was a good excuse for him to have a field day." Tsume said knowing Hiashi actually has a reason to yell at his daughter. "Between you three and me, I heard he was planning on setting up a marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata. Take a guess how that's going to turn out." she added.

"Inoichi wanted to do the same with Ino, but I took a page out of Yoshino-chan's book." Ichika said with a giggle.

"In my own husband's words, this is all too troublesome. Even if we had a daughter, it's not like Naruto would want to be part of the Namikaze family after that last stunt." Yoshino added.

"At least, it was thanks to your own pups that Kiba and his team were stopped. Sometimes I wish I had another girl like Hana, except that she wouldn't be like Hana and hassle me about finding a mate." Tsume said getting several giggles.

"Have you ever thought about it Tsume? Maybe Kiba needs another role model to beat some discipline into him." Rei suggested.

"Bah! And end up having another Kaido? The last thing I need to do is go man hunting. Besides, what man would some feral women with an attitude at my age?" Tsume asked.

"I think Kizashi's cousin Ren is looking for someone." Rei said.

"Yeah and I've met Kizashi's sister Saikiri, the bitch is loud. Hopefully that Sakura girl will be disciplined under his and Mebuki's care." Tsume responded.

Dreyfus patted Hendrickson on the back giving him the sign only for the latter to shake his head and go back to his drink.

"I think Inochi's brother Santa (Yes, there is a Santa Yamanaka) is single." Ichika suggested.

"Brown haired guy with a giant ponytail?" Ichika nodded, "Yeah... no, I think I scared him off the other day." Tsume said.

"Is there anyone you can't scare?" Yoshino asked.

"I bet you I can scare those two squares." Tsume said pointing at Dreyfus and Hendrickson who stopped listening a while ago.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them around." Yoshino said.

"Yoshino, there are several thousand people that live in the village. You can't exactly run off any suspicions at the fact you assume the people you see everyday are the only inhabitants." Rei pointed out making several other stories sneeze at that fact.

**Last note: Do you guys ever think that's stupid when some new character or a character with a new appearance is given the whole, "Have I seen you before?" or "I haven't seen him around before." because honestly that's a good way of saying you have a detailed memory of the population and in this case, it's the most populated ninja village. The world doesn't revolve around the Konoha 12 people.**

"Hey Tsume, why don't you try asking one of them to accompany you to the fireworks in a little bit?" Ichika asked.

"I doubt that will work, but I'll give it a shot if you three stop acting like little Hana's." Tsume said rolling her eyes as she approached the table where the former grandmasters sat.

_Meanwhile at the center of the village_

"And how many does that make Zeal?" Naruto asked carrying a load of stuffed animals and other prizes.

"22 to 21 with me at the advantage Mr. Naruto." Zeal said gleefully.

"Zeal you need to stop giving me titles. If you're going to call me by a title, then call me sensei." Naruto responded.

Zeal nodded, "Ok Naruto sensei!" he mock saluted.

"Good, now could you reach for my back pocket? I should put these all in some sealing scrolls." Zeal nodded and went to search his teacher for some scrolls.

Guila and Merlin smiled at the pair, "So how have you two been Merlin?" Guila asked.

"We're fine, but I feel like I still need to make Naruto open up despite the fact he made me open up." Merlin answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Guila asked curiously.

Merlin sighed, "Naruto is a great man, sure he has his mood swings where he's a flirt, a goofball or tries to block out things he doesn't like to talk about. However, he's still caring about others first, always trying to stay positive and only fights if necessary while avoiding others from trying to goad him." she explained.

"I see, I have noticed that whenever I bring up his abandonment or his past he frowns and quickly pulls out a joke or completely ignores the question. I get worried, yet I see how he is whenever he's around someone like Zeal and does his best to keep a strong bond towards anyone he meets." Guila explained.

Zeal soon found the scrolls and placed them on the ground where the pair started separating their prizes.

"He's good with kids, I remember there was this one child named Konohamaru who called him boss and sometimes elder brother. He's quite good with children. I believe he would make a good father and husband for a certain lucky woman." Guila said secretly teasing Merlin.

The mage looked unfazed, "And many people thought that woman was either you or Jericho or possibly Zaneri." Merlin said making Guila blush.

"Still, Zeal always talks about Naruto and has started seeing him as an elder brother figure. Someone to talk to and grow into this new world whereas I would try to shelter him." Guila said admitting her intentions.

"Naruto has a way to change people and make them stronger in a way." Merlin added.

"And what about this creepy green rabbit that looks like a... what is this a machine?" Naruto asked inspecting the animal.

"I am not keeping that in my room!" Zeal said in panic.

"Well I'm not keeping it near my person or my special person." Naruto said.

"Where did you even get that?" Zeal asked.

"...I thought you won it." Naruto said making the boy shake his head.

The two soon stared into the dead eyes of the stuffed animal as if it were ready to do something interesting. Their thoughts broke out as a large cube appeared behind the stuffed toy they were staring at.

"Um, Naruto sensei? What is that?" Zeal asked.

"I think it's a rock." Naruto deadpanned knowing what was about to happen.

"But rocks aren't squares." Zeal stated.

"No, but whenever I see them I imagine myself pummeling three little kids if they don't reveal themselves." Naruto said cracking his knuckles making the "rock" shake in fear before exploding into smoke revealing three small figures.

"We are the Konohamaru corps!" said the three.

"I'm the future hokage and best ninja in all of Konoha, Konohamaru Sarutobi!" possibly the 7th hokage, 8th if he becomes Boruto's teacher and no way in hell would Naruto Liones allow that spoiled brat to exist in this timeline.

"I'm the pretiest and sassiest Kunoichi, Moegi!" the female of the group who somehow also has the mokuton.

"I'm Udon and I like math." little did the last one know, he would be a badass ninja that would take on three losers who were willing to give up being ninja only for Udon to be the hero.

The two stared at them blankly before either spoke up, "Nice to meet you Udon, my name is Zeal." Zeal said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Zeal." Udon said shaking his hand making Moegi and Konohamaru face fault.

"Hey what about us!?" they both yelled.

"Who are you two again?" Zeal asked making them face fault again.

"Nii-san! Tell this kid to show some respect!" Konohamaru demanded.

"Zeal remember to shake everyone's hands no matter how irrelevant they are." Naruto said making Konohamaru grow a tick mark.

"Nii-san! What the heck is with disrespect and who this kid!?" he demanded.

"Oh this is Zeal, he's Guila's brother and my student." Naruto answered shocking the trio.

"YOUR STUDENT!" they all yelled.

"Yes, I've been training Zeal for less than a month and he might be stronger than any academy student you might face." Naruto stated impassively.

"Why can't you train us?" Moegi asked.

"Because none of you asked." Naruto answered.

"Well we haven't seen you in a while." Konohamaru whined.

"I gave you a map didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Am I seriously the only one that studied it?" Udon asked conveniently revealing the map making the other two look sheepish.

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ok then next time you should follow Udon if you want any training." he said making them scratch the backs of their heads.

"So you must be the little rugrat Naruto has been telling me about." Konohamaru looked up to see Merlin approaching them.

The young Sarutobi blushed at her beauty, "Boss you have to tell me! Is this your girlfriend?" he asked.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Merlin as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Sure is, this is Merlin. We've been together for nearly two months." he said proudly making the mage smile.

"Boss your so cool!" Konohamaru said with stars in his eyes as Udon nodded while Moegi sighed at their antics.

The couple chuckled, "I know, by the way isn't your grandfather about to announce his successor right about now?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, jiji is going to announce the person who's hat I'm going to steal in a little bit, then he'll start the fireworks!" Konohamaru said excitedly, "You want to come? We were going to go there when we saw you." he suggested.

"Sure, I was hoping to find a good spot to see the fireworks anyways." Naruto said.

Merlin smiled and took Naruto's hand as the couple followed the kids while Guila and Zeal followed right behind them. The group looked around seeing the festivities and all the liveliness of all the people around them. The decorations, the energy, the beauty, it was truly a sight to behold until...

"Onii-chan!" the group stopped at the loud shout.

"What the..." Naruto trailed off as a mop of blond hair ran up to him before stopping and panting. "Kasumi?" he asked realizing he hasn't seen her since the chunin exams.

"Onii-chan! I know you don't see us as family and this might be awkward to see me after a while, but - burr! I just ran out of the mansion!" she said shaking.

Naruto sighed noticing she came unprepared and whatever it was she had to tell him must have been important if she was wearing a fishnet shirt with shorts. He shook his head and poured warm chakra from one of his lava release techniques into his hands before put them over Kasumi.

Kasumi stopped shaking noticing the warmth, "Onii-chan?" she asked.

"Hold still Kasumi, now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked carefully putting heat over her body.

"Basically Menma-kun had trouble reading the note you gave him so I had to read for him since he thought Narumi was hot headed and would do something stupid again so we didn't say anything. After that, he wanted to meet you again in person, but we were overhearing Otou-san talking to some lady from another village." she started explaining.

"What does Minato's conversation have to do with me?" Naruto asked finishing up.

"Otou-san was talking about you and something about a contract between you and some princess. So he was planning on working something out and I couldn't hear some of it since Okaa-san almost noticed us. So after we hid for a while, I told Menma to wait in his room while I listened in, but that's when the bad part happened!" Kasumi said in faster pace making her pant again.

She was about to continue when Naruto placed his turtleneck over her quickly before she could reject, "There, you can't produce lava release so I should help you keep warm." he said.

"Naruto you'll freeze to death!" Merlin said as she began to unwrap her scarf only for Naruto to hold her hand and wrap it back around her.

"Hime, I won't tell you again. I can handle the cold... not my first time freezing." he muttered the last part that only Merlin and Kasumi could hear.

Kasumi tried to take it off only for her brother to stop her, "Don't, listen to your older brother and keep that sweater on because I will not let you freeze to death. Now what happened that got you worried?" he asked.

Kasumi looked at her brother for a moment then at the turtleneck, "Onii-chan... the lady said that you would be...!"

Kasumi was interrupted as Naruto drew Lostvayne and created six copies to block out several kunai from hitting everyone only for a lucky one to hit Naruto in the shoulder.

"Onii-chan!" Kasumi yelled.

"I'm fine, just help the girls protect the kids!" Naruto ordered as Zeal and the trio huddled up.

Several cloaked shinobi surrounded the kids prompting Guila and Merlin to run to their side.

Naruto attempted to jump in only to block a sword slash from his back.

"I apologize, but your fight is with me." said another cloaked figure who blocked his path.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but an attack on my friends and family is an attack on me." Naruto said as his curse mark appeared over his face.

In the distance, a certain blond haired man and redhead watched wondering how the battle was going to turn out.

"Are you sure about this Minato-kun?" asked the redhead.

"I know I've made some mistakes, but I'm sure this is the best way to fix one of them. Besides, I'm sure Naruto will be satisfied once it's all over and we'll be in speaking terms after this. You have to trust me on this Kushina-chan." said Minato.

Kushina looked worried, "I hope your right Minato, I just want to hold my baby." she said with a tear rolling down her eye.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I hope you enjoyed, because we're about to end this and begin the timeskip. Next time, Jojo will return along with another chapter of Persona. While Naruto Liones deals with his attackers, lets see how Naruto Uzumaki grows in his three year exile in the Velvet Room while Giorno Giovanna is forced to reveal his powers to his peers.**

**Don't forget to check out the poll! It's the last one I'll make for this story I swear!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 20 - Calm Before the Storm**

The Sin of Wrath found himself clashing his sword his attacker while Merlin and Guila protected the kids all the while two more people were watching in the distance. Kasumi was rather confused by the sudden attack, but noticed it was mainly the one fighting her older brother who was attacking while the others were just keeping them trapped and away from Naruto. Taking the time to avoid fighting Kasumi looked around before noticing yellow and red which almost made her skin turn green.

Naruto for his part was rather frustrated with who this person was and decided to investigate, **"Hellblaze!" **the figure barely managed to get out of the way only for their cloak to be covered in black flames. Removing the cloak the figure was revealed to be a pale green eyed young woman in shinobi attire that revealed her cleavage for some odd reason. Creating clones from his sacred treasure, Naruto managed to get the drop on her.

**"Violent whirlwind!" **she called out making two of the clones disappear, but it wasn't enough as the remaining clones grabbed from behind restraining her arms and making her kneel. As she struggled to free herself, Naruto quickly kicked away her sword and moved her black hime style hair to see a flower on her forehead protector.

"I don't know what village this is, but here this can be seen as an act of war. Now tell me, who are you?" Naruto asked.

The green eyed woman sighed, "I am Shizuka, princess of Nadeshiko." she said expecting Naruto to know who she was.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Call them off!" he ordered pointing at her subordinates who remained cloaked.

"Stop, your fight is over." Shizuka ordered making them put their weapons away and uncloak themselves revealing several kunoichi with the same forehead protectors as Shizuka.

"Is this a third attempt at an invasion? I helped stop the first two, so attacking me directly wasn't the best plan." Naruto mocked keeping a serious face.

Shizuka scoffed, "Is that any way to treat your betrothed?" she asked.

Naruto raised a brow, "I am not engaged. You must have mistaken me for someone else." he said.

"Am I? Are you not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" she asked with a smirk.

"I am Naruto Liones." he said making her go wide eyed.

"Did I attack the wrong person?" Shizuka asked nervously.

"You shouldn't be attacking anyone at all. Seeing as you're from Nadeshiko, you likely know that know that Tokiwa women." Naruto stated putting the pieces together.

"She's my aid. She told me that she approached you to speak about or marriage saying you declined." Shizuka replied.

"That is right, my sperm donor had no right using me as barter for your request." Naruto said.

"You must accept Naruto-san, otherwise it will bring shame to your family name along with mine." Shizuka pleaded.

"I care not for a stranger's honor and don't act as if the Namikaze or Uzumaki name matters to me. I am not their son and I will not marry a stranger. Do not act as if your tradition is noble either." Naruto said recalling his clones and sheathing Lostvayne.

"Who are you to say my village tradition is not noble?" Shizuka asked with a glare.

"Your traditions are solely based on using men who you are unable to kill as sperm factories and hoping they give you a girl to keep your kunoichi population up as you can't procreate with the same sex." he answered.

"That's right, we expect strong heirs from strong men otherwise we rid the world of weakness." Shizuka stated.

"You justify murder for the sake of preserving your village? You are arrogant and what is it you do to the males afterwards? The infants I mean." Naruto asked curious as to the process.

"I don't understand your question." Shizuka said looking down.

"The infants! What do you to the males that are born? Do you cast them aside? Do you train them so they could defend themselves just so you could get rid of them? Or do you treat them as equals?" he asked.

Shizuka remained silent as she never really thought about that as it never occurred to her why she hasn't seen even a single male among their ranks even if it's to move them away from the village.

"Or do you murder them?" he asked making her gasp, "Is the great village of kunoichi's secretly famous for the genocide of male children?" he asked.

Shizuka remained silent and ignored his words thinking he was just taunting her, "I won't let you stand there and mock my village with your accusations!" she yelled picking up her sword.

Naruto deadpanned and drew Lostvayne and started blocking her concentrated attacks. He noticed her anger rising in every strike, using this to his advantage, he stepped back every time their blades crossed. He gave her the false hope that she was winning with every strike pushing him back. Not even showing any fear, Naruto stood still letting her take a cut toward his torso.

Shizuka smirked only for Naruto to grab her wrist holding the sword and began to crush it and turn it behind her, "No one has been able to get behind me before." she said as Naruto raised his own sword and slashed her back before kicking her into the ground.

Shizuka growled as she charged him again taking attempting to kick and punch him only for her opponent to either dodge, block or slash her everytime she threw an attack at him. Not slowing down Naruto began to speed up his attack not giving her a chance to retreat or breathe for that matter. Naruto's mark grew brighter for every strike he landed cutting Shizuka's flesh.

He could see the look of fear in her eyes as he slowly moved forward pushing her back before ultimately shattering her sword. The subordinates soon got in the way only for Naruto to make clones from Lostvayne to incapacitate them within a matter of seconds. The fight would officially end when Shizuka fell on her back raising up her chin to see the sacred treasure pointing at her neck.

"I will give you two options princess of Nadeshiko. You either lose your life because you were lied to by a disgraced kage or you take your subordinates and return with your lives intact. Choose wisely as your honor will not improve either way." Naruto said coldly getting worried looks from Merlin, Guila and the children.

Shizuka gritted her teeth and attempted to pick up her sword as quickly as possible only to take a kick to the head and having her sword kicked away. Naruto lost all emotion on his face and stared at the feeble form of Nadeshiko's leader. Shizuka attempted to crawl towards her blade only for Naruto to kick her in the ribs making her roll on her back. The proud kunoichi refused to give in and attempted to jump and kick his face.

Naruto saw this and grabbed her foot while she was mid air only to slam her back in the ground. Giving her the chance to stand back up, he tackled her down and punched her gut making her cough up blood. Just as he was about to continue, he heard several foot steps and turned to see the rest of the Nadeshiko kunoichi already up.

"You just don't know when to give up. Maybe the lives of your subordinates will matter more than your pride." Naruto said getting off of Shizuka and turning to the women. "Hear me well, should your princess refuse to surrender. I will end your lives and you will die because of a child's stubborn pride." and with that they found themselves on the defensive.

Naruto's mark grew brighter as Lostvayne clashed with the other blades and soon felt the taste of flesh and blood. One by one, each fell clutching their wound and dropping their weapon remembering there was no point for them to fight as this was for the sake of their newer leader. Shizuka's eyes were clouded by her bangs and all she could do was listen as each one of them fell.

"Please stop!... Please... they... they don't have a say! They... they don't deserve this kind of treatment!" Shizuka yelled before her eyes became twin waterfalls.

Naruto stopped and sheathed his sacred treasure before dropping several scrolls with red crosses. Naruto approached Shizuka dropping one more scroll and moving on.

'He didn't finish me? Was all that just talk? It couldn't have been, he defeated us all with no effort.' Shizuka thought looking at everyone's wounds, 'It doesn't matter, the battle is lost and I do not have a betrothed. Regardless, I can't sacrifice my own people against someone that I shouldn't be making an enemy out of.' she thought in a worried manner.

Shizuka quickly grabbed anyone who couldn't stand and retreated into the shadows to recover before returning to their home in utter failure. Naruto took a deep breath as his curse mark subsided. Looking at his group, he lowered his gaze knowing he terrified everyone including the kids.

"I'm sorry." was all the Dragon Sin could say before taking a knee catching his breath.

"Nii-san?" Konohamaru asked feeling worried about his surrogate brother's condition.

"I just strained my bloodline's use. At least Merlin-hime was able to split my power otherwise I'd be in more pain." he said with with a weak chuckle.

Merlin gritted her teeth and slapped him, "Do you know how worried I get when you do that?" she asked.

"Hime did you have to hit me that hard?" Naruto whined getting some snickers from the kids.

"Oh no, I'm not going fall for the sensitive guy act. That may work when your injured or trying to be flirty, but you're clearly fine." Merlin reprimanded getting some laughter.

"Why do you hate me?" Naruto asked with anime tears.

"I hate it when you don't take things seriously and whenever you do take things seriously, you push me away." Merlin answered.

Guila was confused at the interaction, one minute Naruto becomes super intense and the next, these two are fighting over their relationship. Luckily Zeal and the rest were too young to understand which answered why they were laughing. She never did understand how those two got together, Jericho and Howzer were one thing, but Meliodas's grandson and of one of his subordinates? Guila just wishes she would wake up in her bed back in Liones wishing none of this was happening.

"Hime, I promise you I'll win you every prize here if you stop glaring at me with those beautiful orbs." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"You can't buy me off like that my little dragon. I'm not the Sin of Greed, I'm the Sin of Gluttony." Merlin argued.

"Ok pancakes it is!" Naruto yelled.

"We're both gluttons aren't we? You with your ramen and me with my pancakes." Merlin sighed.

"Do you think Ayame-nee and Teuchi-ojisan are still open?" Naruto asked making her sigh.

"Are you my descendant perhaps?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hime you are crossing a line that I do not want to participate in." Naruto said dangerously.

_Meanwhile, with Diane and King_

**(Warning: Somewhat funny scene up ahead)**

At the ramen stand, Diane could only sweat drop as Teuchi and Ayame rapidly worked on making several bowls of ramen.

"Otou-san my fish cake senses are going off the rails!" Ayame said.

Teuchi panicked, "Hurry Ayame, 60% of our yearly sales will arrive soon!" he yelled.

"Thanks for the ramen Ayame-chan." Diane said walking away slowly while King paid.

"Please come again soon Diane-chan!" she said as the father/daughter duo continued their work.

King kept looking around looking nervous, "Is something the matter king?" Diane asked noticing his nervous face.

King took a deep breath, "Diane there's something I want to tell you, but not here." he said taking her hand.

"King where are we going?" Diane asked before King picked her up bridal style.

'It's now or never Harlequin! You've had several centuries to think about this! Your own godson, the descendant of your captain, woke you and gave you this opportunity!' King thought furiously as he started flying into the air.

"Diane, put these on your arms and legs." King said handing her little papers.

"King, what are these?" Diane asked studying the strange symbols on the paper.

"They're seals, gravity ones. Naruto helped me develop these." King answered with a smirk.

"What do I need gravity seals for?" Diane asked wondering what her boyfriend was planning.

"Just put a little pressure when you apply them and you'll see." King said with the giant doing as instructed.

"King I feel weird and my stomach feels like somethings coming out, but I won't let it." Diane said describing the effects taking place.

King smiled, "Diane do you trust me?" she nodded, "Do you love?" Diane blushed before nodding again, "Then hang onto my arm!" he warned.

Diane yelled when tossed her in the air before grabbing her hand and she found herself floating in the air before slowly falling.

"Diane keep moving, it only works if you do a walking motion." Diane took several rapid breaths before trying to walk only to find herself moving in mid air with King by her side.

"Oh my god, King did you really?" Diane asked.

"I sure did. You wouldn't believe how long it took to develop this." King said before gulping at all the trials and error.

_Flashback to a month before the festival_

**(Wii theme song)**

It was another day, King had basically had Naruto working on his strange seal hoping that controlling the gravity would help make that floating scene from the movie happen. At this point Naruto was knew he had to get Diane interested in a different set of movies. At the very least from another studio before she turns the building into a bath and hotel or whatever that one movie about the lady riding the wolf was about.

Some time later, King wanted to test out the seals and reluctantly accepted help from Gowther. Gowther made things weird by manipulated his head to have long brown hair with purple eyes and remolded it to look like Diane, all while wearing the Boar Hat uniform. Several days later, Naruto had to teach himself Gowther's anatomy if you could call it that to repair him every time King dropped him. 1/3 of that time was just from accidentally stepping back or accidentally setting the mass higher.

At one point Gowther transformed back just to slap a heavy weight seal and pushing King off from the roof of the mansion. Luckily they had multiple cover stories from keeping Diane from getting suspicious. At least Gowther got to bond with his brother every time they found difficulty reattachment his head. Eventually, the trio found the right seal and setting to put on it.

Another happy ending.

**(End of Song)**

_End of flashback_

"King are you alright?" Diane asked.

"I am, I just ah... well just remembering all the good times." King said nervously feeling the phantom pain of being pushed of at least 100 meters or so while weighing 300 pounds. Wait is that accurate? Two different measurements? Eh whatever.

Continuing his sky walk among the village, Diane smiled at the beauty of the village at night and waved to the many citizens who gawked and pointed at them.

"And while I'm... at... it?" Merlin trailed off seeing a certain pair walking rather than flying into the night sky. "What did you do?" she asked Naruto who finally stood up.

"I helped my godparents achieve their dream." Naruto answered.

Back with the other couple, the two continued to travel above the ground before King started to float down to a less crowded area. It wasn't threatening or spooky in any way, but Diane wasn't really excited about being in a closed silent space.

"King where are we?" Diane asked looking around while being led into a makeshift restaurant.

"I just wanted to do something special before the fireworks." he said with a nervous chuckle.

**(Kevin Macleod - Doh De Doh)**

The two entered to find a decently furnished restaurant, followed by a duck? Diane narrowed her eyes to see duck like creature wearing a tux jacket and bow tie and green underwear. Upon closer inspection, the creature also appeared to be shaved as hair stubs could be seen along with wide eyes that rarely blink. It was also playing the violin with a broken broomstick.

"Hello my name is Duck and I will be waiting on you tonight!" the creature known as Duck said.

"Waiting on us?" Diane asked.

Duck looked away for a moment and scratched his head, "Oh I meant, I am your waiter for tonight." he corrected himself.

King led Diane to her seat before pulling it up, "Duck, what do you recommend?" he said taking a seat himself.

"I recommend putting the weddi- AH!" Diane didn't notice Duck getting kicked in the shin, "I mean some onion rings on a breadstick or perhaps inside your wine glass for the lady. I do not recommend the later, for you will likely choke on the ring which will ruin the AH!"

"Duck are you ok?" Diane asked feeling concerned that the strange waiter was in constant pain.

"Never better." Duck lied as he rubbed his shin. "I will return shortly when you have decided on your order." he said leaving them menus.

**(Pause song)**

In the kitchen, a certain pink haired boy with glasses was stirring a pot. This was Gowther and he was trying to do what both his surrogate brother and Ban did best, cooking food. Hopefully the doll man read all the guidelines about health and cleanliness. At the very least, he wore the proper chef attire which included a white jacket and hat.

"How did it go Duck?" Gowther asked.

"It worked well Gowther, I believe Diane is not aware of King's intention to ask for her hand in ma- AH!" Gowther kicked Duck realizing he was loud enough for Diane and King to hear outside of the kitchen.

"What's up with all the noise?" asked Hawk who came in wearing a suit and bowtie with a plate attached to the top of his back.

"Duck was about to ruin everything. We need to help King, because he clearly can't handle doing things on his own." Gowther explained.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Remember to put on your disguise." Hawk said.

"I will now see if they have ordered." Duck said leaving the kitchen.

"Where did you find that guy Gowther?" Hawk asked making Gowther stop.

"I thought you found him." Gowther answered.

"Maybe King hired him." Hawk suggested getting a nod.

**(Resume song)**

"Hello patrons, have you decided on your order?" Duck asked.

"I'll have the chicken dinner and for the lady, a tomato caprese." King said getting a smile from Diane.

"You want a what?" Duck asked.

"Chicken and caprese." King answered.

"What?"

"Chicken and caprese."

"Eh?"

"Chicken and Caprese!"

"I don't know what that is, but I will ask the chef." Duck left leaving an annoyed King.

Both could hear the conversation, "One tomato caprese and weird thing that I didn't understand. Just give him a bird."

Things were silent until, "AHHH!, oh wait! He wanted a chicken dinner." Duck said.

A few minutes later, Duck came back with a half damaged suit looking like he was being burned alive, "I have returned with your chicken and caprese." Duck said leaving their meals on the table before heading back to the kitchen and falling.

A little while later, the two finished signalling a certain familiar face with a fake beard, "Would the happy couple like any desert?" he asked.

"Hawk is that you?" Diane asked.

Hawk began to sweat, "No senora, my nombre is El Great Pinko!" he said in a shitty accent.

"Hawk, what are you doing working in a restaurant?" Diane asked.

"My name is not Hawk, I am foreign waiter from the Land of the Ice. The Ice Land haha!" Hawk lied in another crappy accent.

"O...k... I'll have the cream cake." Diane answered.

"I'll have the same." King answered pretending not to notice Hawk's fake beard falling.

Hawk went back inside to signal Gowther.

"Psst, Gowther time to place a ring on one of the knives." Gowther nodded as he took off he put on his fake beard and prepared the dessert.

**(End of Song)**

A while later, Hawk came back with the dessert on the plate attached to his back.

"Bon Jovi!" Hawk said running back.

"Bon appetit?" Diane asked wondering what's wrong with her friend.

King chuckled nervously before Hawk came back quickly with a bottle on his plate, "Wine for the couple?" he asked.

King paid close attention and noticed that on of fine glasses next to the bottle had a ring inside. He felt somewhat relieved, but a little on edge at the fact Diane might choke on her drink. Things seemed to go well until...

"No thanks I don't drink alcohol." Diane said making King and Hawk internally panic.

"Really? I insist." Hawk said.

"No thank you, last time I drank I got really sick." Diane explained making Hawk sigh.

"Ok, sorry for bothering you." he said going back to the kitchen.

Gowther overheard the conversation and changed his disguise to blond with green eyes, "Bread sticks for the happy couple?" he asked.

King was about to answer when Diane beat him, "No thanks, bread is bad for you." despite his neutral face, Gowther was looking at her with a hint of stupidity.

"As you wish ma'am." he said returning back to the kitchen and coming right back out in another disguise.

"The head chef would like to offer the happy couple, chocolate fondue." he said.

"No thanks, it's pretty late as it is." Diane said beating King to the punch.

Gowther took a deep breath and nodded heading back inside before returning with a third disguise, "Nachos."

"No, I'm a afraid of cheese." King and Gowther looked at her like she was an idiot.

'Who the heck is afraid of cheese!?' everyone but Diane thought.

"Ok." Gowther came back with another disguise, "Parfet anyone? They're on the house."

'Good thinking Gowther! Diane loves these!' King thought proudly.

"Sure why not?" Diane asked.

Inside the kitchen, Gowther looked smug before Duck and Hawk looked at him with concerned faces.

"What?" he asked.

"You dropped the ring in cheese." Hawk said.

The next ten minutes was spent with Gowther swimming inside the pot holding the cheese for the nachos. He was berating himself at the fact he would likely find the ring heavily damaged and ruined. By the time he was finished, the couple was finished.

"Wow that was amazing." Diane said not noticing King's worried look about where the ring might be.

Gowther grabbed his attention by revealing the ring making him sigh in relief then scowl for ruining the perfect moment.

For the last time, he came out with two glasses of water.

"Two glasses of water to finish your meal." he said.

"I'm not thirsty." she said.

At the this moment, Gowther was ready to lose his mind and give in to his insanity. Not once in his many years of existence, did he feel so much emotion. He was ready to fall apart and come back just so he could jump inside a wood chipper. Not even when his lover Nadja Liones died, did he feel this much emotion. He was ready to lose it, but hanging out with his surrogate brother taught him how to cool down.

Gowther casually put the two glasses of water down before ripping off his fake beard and reverting to his original look, "I quit." he quietly said before throwing down his apron and returning to the kitchen.

"Was that Gowther?" Diane asked confused as to what happened.

King knew he had to be a man and just say it.

"Diane, I'm done with playing charades. I have to tell you how I really feel." King spoke up getting from his seat.

Diane looked surprised, but said nothing as she saw King pour both glasses of water before picking up something from the ground. King took a couple of deep breaths before getting on his knee getting a shocked look from Diane.

"Diane, I know I could have done way better, but I just had to be a man for once and use my words." he took another breath revealing the gold band in the shape of a two snakes with a silver diamond in between their heads.

"Diane, I've known you for several centuries. In that time, I realized that I've loved you and I've been wanting to develop the courage to tell you. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I was able to be with you, but it wasn't enough since you're the one who always makes the first move. So now, I ask you Diane. The most beautiful, kind, generous and strongest woman among the Giant clan." King began.

He took a breath and put the ring in both his hands in front of her, "Will you marry me." he asked.

King didn't see the look Diane's face when she took the ring from his hands. His happiness didn't last too long as she quickly put it on the far corner of their table like a meal she didn't like and asked for the waiter to take it back. His heart was shaking and felt vulnerable.

"No King, I won't marry you." she said quietly, "I don't feel the same as I did all those years ago. Now that we've had our second chance, I realized that there was no future with you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. Thank you for the meal, but this is goodbye." she said slowly walking away leaving King there by himself.

King quickly got up and grabbed her wrist, "Please Diane, I really do love you! How can you say that you don't feel the same anymore?" he asked feeling as if his heart was punched.

Diane looked at him with a face of indifference, "King, you had many chances. So many, not once did you talk to me first. It's always me, I'm always the one making the first move. You had a chance when we joined the Seven Deadly Sins, you had a chance after we disbanded, you had a chance when returned to Liones... you had a chance when we returned to this new time. King, I can't marry a coward, even out of pity. I only have so many years left on this planet and I can't spend them feeling sorry for you." she said forcing him to remove his grip.

"Diane, I know we can still..."

"No we can't! I gave you a lot of chances! You haven't once bothered to grow and yet here I am and everyone else is doing their best to improve yet your the same kid who's supposed to be this almighty Fairy King, yet you don't even have wings. How can you handle keeping a woman like myself happy when you can't even do so much as protect your sister!" she yelled pushing him away. "Goodbye King, we may not be lovers, but we're still teammates, so I'll see you around." she added leaving the restaurant.

King's world shattered, she was right. He was failure. He failed to save Helbram. He failed to protect the Fairy King's forest. He failed to keep his little sister alive. He failed as a King. He couldn't even do so much as take charge in a relationship. All he could do was stand there reflecting on his failures. The truth was not worth crying about.

So there he stood, the failure of the Seven Deadly Sins, only surviving by luck. It's ironic, he can't do anything right, so he might as well do nothing at all. Hence the sin of Sloth is his curse for he is unable to get anything done.

"Why am I failure?" he asked himself before succumbing to the darkness.

The sense of dread took over.

_Elsewhere_

King saw a bright light in the darkness, "Do not despair Fairy King Harlequin, this is just your first trial. Now awaken and become strong. Face reality and become the strongest fairy king in all of history.

_At the restaurant_

"-ng! -ing! King!" King opened his eyes up to find Diane and Gowther, who was dressed up as a nurse for some odd reason, staring at him.

"Diane your back!" King said.

"I never left, I've been right by you since Gowther knocked you out." Diane said.

"Wait what knocked me out?" King asked, "And you Diane, I thought you left after you reject my proposal." he added getting confused looks.

"What proposal? What are you talking about?" Diane asked in heavy confusion wondering if her boyfriend lost his mind.

"Diane, don't you remember? I proposed to you and you shot me down because of my failures." he looked down feeling tears well up in his eyes, "And you were right to do so. I'm nothing, but a failure. How can a be the fairy king when I can't even make the first move in a relationship?" he asked.

"You were right to break up with me." he said with a sniffle.

"King, I think you might be losing it. I don't know what went on in your head while you were knocked out, but you've been lying on the ground for ten minutes twitching. Besides, why would I leave you?" Diane asked.

"Because I can't do anything right, I couldn't save Helbram, Elaine or even my own forest." he answered.

"King, I get you want to blames yourself. You feel like your the villain in your own story. You think you should take all the blame. But you can't do that, your strong in your own right, you know what you did was wrong and you want to correct your mistakes, your a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, one of the strongest people in the world and your never alone. You don't have to carry the lives of the world around you. That's why I love you King." Diane explained with a sad smile.

"Diane..." he murmured and then suddenly, it all came back to him.

_Earlier._

"Two glasses of water to finish your meal." Gowther said.

"I'm not thirsty." Diane responded.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Gowther revealed himself and threw away his fake beard, "I quit." he said tossing off the glasses of water and smacking the tray over King's head knocking him out.

"King!" Diane yelled running to his side and making sure he was alright.

_Back to the present_

'That makes sense, but that dream...' King wondered what the purpose of that dream was.

He soon looked away and noticed the shattered glasses of water and started crawling towards them, "King you shouldn't be moving. You had a really nasty concussion and..." she was cut off as King presented her with the ring.

"Diane I know your worried, I know I can be a bit of a mess and a screw up, but deep down we both know we make each other stronger. Personally I think I have a chance to grow... but not without you. So please Diane, if you really believe in me. Be the one woman who I want to spend the rest of my days with and marry me." he said raising the ring towards her.

Diane was lost for words and began to tear up, "King... I..." she started crying and tackled him down forgetting about his head injury, "I will marry you!" she said happily before locking lips with him.

King felt tears run down his cheeks as he returned the kiss. When they pulled out, King slowly took her hand and slowly started sliding the wedding ring onto her finger. Diane blushed and started taking some deep breaths hoping that she wasn't the one Gowther knocked out and sent her into a dream land.

"King it's beautiful, but... what I have to take it off whenever I grow." Diane said sadly.

"You don't have to, I had Naruto make a growth seal so it would still remain intact and grow with you. I told him it was for a new outfit I was making so he doesn't even know about me proposing." King explained making her smile.

Gowther clapped along with Hawk and Duck, "You should tell everyone tonight, I believe the fireworks will begin in less than hour." he said getting nods.

Diane wrapped her arm around King's and took off to the skies, "He did not pay his bill." Duck said.

"Who are you?" Gowther asked wondering where this animal came from.

_Meanwhile with Sasuke_

The last Uchiha was wondering around the festival ignoring the annoying villagers who were praising him and asking him about his day. Sasuke never really cared, after his childhood ended, he saw them as nothing, but mongrels who only realized their purpose after his clan was killed off. First they blame his family for the Kyuubi attack and now they worship the ground he stands on. It won't really matter once things go his way.

He looked down in his pocket holding the marriage contract. He shivered at the thought, but knew it was the sacrifice he needed to complete in order to restore his clan and get the training he deserves to end Itachi's life. Something he found rather intriguing was that the marriage contract was premade, by his mother of all people. He found the diaries belonging to Mikoto and learned about her life during her early days as a genin up to the day he was born.

He found it intriguing to learn that she was a rather powerful kunoichi, back in the day when the civilian council were more spineless and gave shinobi the power to control the shinobi forces. He was rather happy to know there was a time where fangirls in the corp was a rare sight and only strong women were allowed in while civilian children actually worked their asses off to become shinobi. Mikoto was one of the best and most recognized shinobi alongside Wicked Eye Fugaku, his father. He could see the reason behind his father chasing around Mikoto, Sasuke couldn't deny that fact if he was in his shoes.

As he read her story, he learned about her friendship with two people, Tsume Inuzuka and Kushina Uzumaki. She rarely saw Tsume after the last Shinobi war ended, however her real friendship was Kushina to the point where they started talking about a potential marriage contract. Mikoto thought since Kushina was only recently having a child, Itachi would be too old so she was hoping to convince Sasuke when he was older to marry one of Kushina's daughters. The contract was cancelled when she learned from the sandaime that Kushina abandoned Naruto realizing her to be a horrible mother.

Sasuke was discouraged at that part until he found the contract untampered with and ready to be signed and notarized. He smirked at his potential victory, all he had to do was find the pair and talk it out with them. The one good thing about his mother's death was the fact she couldn't object or reveal her hatred for her former friend. Hence the reason he can manipulate Minato and tug on Kushina's heart thinking that she could at least connect with her deceased friend. Hopefully they weren't aware of his and Naruto's hatred for each other. The dobe would get his on another day.

Like Orochimaru, he licked his lips and imagined the taste of all that power being trained by the Yellow Flash. To use his signature techniques and annihilate the bastard he calls brother within a matter of seconds. Maybe he could also achieve his father's dream of being the first Uchiha hokage and steal that dream away from the dobe. Talk about pouring lemon juice on a cut.

Taking his mind off of his genius plan, Sasuke looked towards a restaurant and noticed the long line. However what happened next was rather hilarious, the owner happened to have met his gaze and ordered several of his employees to shove the people in the line out of the way before rolling a literal red carpet. Sasuke smirked at the treatment and ignored all the praising and requests to marry the daughters of wealthy merchants.

Making his way to an open booth, Sasuke opened the menu scanning for a good meal before noticing a mop of blond and red hair. Activating his Sharingan to confirm his suspicions, he saw a rather bloody and battered Minato and a disappointed looking Kushina with a red haired child on her lap. Keeping his distance, he watched over his targets and ordered some tomato soup to keep suspicion away from him. A few more minutes later, he saw Kushina get up from the table leaving her husband and child in the booth. He smirked yet again having thought of a way to grab her attention.

"Just like Mikoto-kaachan used to make." he said subtly grabbing Kushina's attention.

'Mikoto-kaachan?' she thought turning to the owner of the voice, 'Raven hair, duck butt, milky skin, could that be?' Kushina gasped and walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" Sasuke turned to Kushina with a look of innocence.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked playing the fool.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, I was your mother's best friend before... she passed away." she answered.

"Aunty Kushina? Is that really you?" he asked in a child like voice.

Kushina felt her heart stop seeing Mikoto standing next to a little Itachi while holding an infant Sasuke. She felt a tear trying to escape her eyelid. She learned about what happened to Mikoto when they returned and felt worse knowing how Sasuke lived.

_Flashback, the day they left_

"You are a coward Kushina!" Mikoto yelled.

"Mikoto, you can call me whatever you want, but when it comes to saving the world. I have to leave Naru-chan behind." Kushina replied.

"So that's it then? You're going to leave your child alone in the wilderness? Does he not matter to you?" Mikoto asked balling her fists.

"Don't you tell me that Mikoto Uchiha! I love my son more than anything in this world, but he is insignificant when..." Kushina took a fist to her face slamming her against the wall.

"Insignificant? Insignificant!? Kushina Uzumaki you are a horrible... horrible... HORRIBLE MOTHER!" Mikoto yelled.

"Don't you call me that! You wouldn't understand what it means..."

"No you don't understand! I've been a mother longer than you have, I may have married an arrogant Uchiha, but Fugaku of all people knows that he can never neglect his own child!" Mikoto yelled as her fingers dug into her palm.

"Naru-chan will fine! It doesn't matter what he thinks once we save the world!" Kushina yelled back throwing her fist only for it to be caught.

Mikoto twisted her fist, "Kushina Uzumaki, you are the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan. A clan that prides and preaches about the importance of family. You have broken that vow and are a disgrace to your own clan." she said in a low voice as her bangs cover her eyes.

"Mikoto-chan leave my clan out of this! You wouldn't understand coming from a clan of jutsu thieves!" Kushina regretted her words as Mikoto began to twist her arm further.

"You dare call my family thieves while you run from your duty as a mother? Have you any shame?" Mikoto asked keeping a good grip.

"Ah!" Kushina screamed as she felt her arm being fractured.

"You are no longer my friend." she said making Kushina's eyes go wide, "You are my enemy and always will be! If you ever return, you are to stay away from me, my husband, my children and any other member of my clan or else I will make the Valley of the End look like a fight between civilian children." she said breaking Kushina's arm.

Kushina whimpered in pain, "And tell your husband, the pervert and Senju the same. For they are all enemies of my family as well." Mikoto said releasing her arm and leaving Kushina crying about how much she sacrificed for the greater good.

Who knew Jiraiya was responsible for her pointless misery.

_End of flashback_

Kushina only realized that she hurt Sasuke as well, her friendship with Mikoto was destroyed only for Jiraiya to realize the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled by her daughters. They couldn't control the Kyuubi chakra and it disappeared with Kushina hanging onto a few threads. Even then it was taken away proving that neither Kasumi or Narumi could fulfill the expectations of the prophecy. Instead, through some divine intervention, she was punished and Naruto became the true child of prophecy through his gaining of a new bloodline.

To think Mikoto appointed her to be Itachi and Sasuke's godmother and she failed by abandoning both of them as well, leaving Itachi to become a missing nin and Sasuke all alone. From what she heard, Sasuke became cold, arrogant, and distant, likely a psychological issue from seeing his brother's handiwork. The village spoiled him and treated him like he was god almighty when all he needed was a family and a stable home. Another failure on her part.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I'm your godmother." Sasuke internally smirked and lunged himself into her catching her off guard.

"Aunt Kushina, I finally found you!" he said with a bright child like smile making Kushina tear up.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry I haven't had time to find you. I've been so busy and with Minato getting us into trouble and Naru-chan shunning us, then there's the fact I heard about the massacre. It's been a lot to take in, so please... please forgive me." Kushina said holding him tightly.

'Wow, I'd accept an apology from Itachi before I'd accept this. And they say Shakespeare's work is dead... wait who's Shakespeare?' Sasuke thought.

"I accept your apology aunt Kushina. Actually I'm glad I ran into you, I didn't know where you lived because I was hoping to find you because I found something kaa-chan left before she died." Sasuke said in a seemingly meaningful tone.

"Really? What is it?" Kushina asked.

Sasuke faked his blush, "It's embarrassing, but I was hoping it would at least catch Minato's attention. I'm not really confident in going through with it." he said pulling the contract wrapped up like a scroll.

Kushina narrowed her eyes as she took the scroll and unwrapped it. Her eyes went wide as she went through document, it was her contract from months before Sasuke was born. She saw that Mikoto and Fugaku's name were already signed, Fugaku likely knew this was a chance to get closer to the hokage and possibly gain political power. Regardless all it needed was Sasuke's, Minato's, her's and either Narumi or Kasumi's signature before notarizing it.

Kushina chuckled realizing this was an eye grabber for Minato. Deep down she was glad this contract was still around, it was her only connection to her friend during happier times. She looked at Sasuke with happiness in her eyes thinking that she could at least mend her relationship with her godson.

"Sasuke-kun, how would you like to have dinner with your godparents for tonight?" she asked.

"Sure aunt Kushina, I've been dying to meet you ever since I heard a part of my family was still alive." Kushina was ready to burst into tears for that comment.

'I don't need my Sharingan to see your depression.' Sasuke thought fully aware of her depression.

Sasuke felt victorious, he was closer to his ultimate goal, now all he had to do was convince Minato to go through with the marriage. After that he would work on finding out who the members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Minato may be strong, but they were responsible for pushing of two villages and forcing them into immediate surrender whereas Iwa continued to their fight after losing a thousand men in a single battle.

"Kushina who is this young man?" Minato asked as the pair arrived at the table.

"Oh Minato, don't you remember our godson Sasuke Uchiha? He's been looking for us all this time and we haven't once looked for him." Kushina explained and Sasuke noticed the look of pain knowing he failed someone else.

"Oh, so you were a member of Kakashi's team. I heard about the incident." Minato said looking in disappointment.

Sasuke felt worried for a moment, he had to come up with a good excuse, "I didn't understand what my sensei was doing and told us that if we didn't listen to him..." Minato raised a hand.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke, I never would have thought Kakashi would stoop so low to hurt my own son for hurting me. Truth be told as much as I'm disappointed in my son, I'm more disappointed in my own student." he said with a sigh, "Honestly, I always wondered as to what if Obito had survived instead? Would my other student Rin had died? Would Naruto have been taken better care of? Would he have made a better sensei? I always questioned Kakashi's mental health after he joined my team." he added.

"Minato try not to be so depressing, your making Menma and Sasuke feel bad." Kushina said.

Although Menma did look weary, it was because of the evil aura he felt around Sasuke. For some reason, he didn't trust this strange boy and felt like he should avoid him at all times. However, he stayed quiet knowing his parents gave their trust to this individual.

"You know, I didn't say it at the time, but he's always been playing favorites." Sasuke said getting wide eyes from Kushina and a sigh from Minato. "Despite my arrogant facade, I really felt sorry for Naruto, as for my other teammate, she's been a bit lazy and saw being a kunoichi as a way to seduce me." he explained.

"I remember a time when Kushina-chan scared away all the fangirls whenever they got too close to me. Then again even the boys found her scary except for Hiashi Hyuga." Minato said.

"The Hyuga clan head?" Sasuke asked in interest.

"They said your father Fugaku was an elitist, but Hiashi makes him look like a kid who left the toilet seat up. It was a one sided rivalry between us like how it is for Guy and Kakashi."

'Oh god I can't imagine a Hyuga wearing spandex!' Sasuke thought feeling absolute dread.

"He always demanded whatever I had, first it was Kushina, then it was my sensei Jiraiya because he was a sannin, then it was formula for the hiraishin and finally the spot as hokage. The man wouldn't take no for an answer until he realized he was grabbing unwanted attention which made his father threaten to remove him as clan heir." Minato explained.

'He sounds like me in a way, but I'm not some weak Hyuga. Unlike them, we Uchiha pride ourselves in making the jutsus of others more powerful and are open to more diversity. How the hell would stabbing things with your fingers with 360 degree vision make you invisible. Itachi was able to beat some people without even touching them.' Sasuke thought analyzing the flaws of the Hyuga combat techniques.

"Sounds like a bastard." Sasuke said.

Minato chuckled, "That's what his nickname was back in the day, Hiashi-teme. He even tried to act like I was his best friend and comrade in arms as if none of our past transgressions happened. He called me his brother and everything just so he could convince me to have Naruto marry his daughter Hinata. You can imagine how it turned out." he said.

"I'm guessing he left not feeling so happy?" Sasuke asked.

Kushina spoke up for this one, "I was in the room for this one, Hiashi lost his mind calling Minato a failure and an idiot for letting a jewel like Naruto escape his grasp. Something about potentially the most powerful shinobi in the village ripe for the taking and now he possibly lost his chance." she said.

Little did any of them know. Hiashi was too prideful to approach Naruto or his aunts himself with a marriage contract and hoped that putting him in the CRA would further his chances. Sadly he forgot about the law stating there were two other ways for Naruto to escape thinking all he could hope was for the council to vote and deny the request. Like Danzo, he was hoping to bread powerful shinobi under the Hyuga banner. He wouldn't admit it, but Hiashi knew all the flaws of his clan's fighting style.

Minato of all people saved his life in battle when Kumo nins tried to kidnap him and use him as breeding stock. Oh the shame he felt that day.

"You know Minato that reminds me. Sasuke-kun actually found something from Mikoto-chan before she died. He was a little embarrassed to show it, but thought it was a good idea to reveal it thinking it would at least grab your attention." Kushina said handing Minato the marriage contract.

Minato looked over it then noticed Sasuke's blush not realizing it was forced and fake. Looking over the contents Minato pondered something. It was risky and would probably create and even bigger wedge than he already had with Kushina, but if this worked Minato could regain his status. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and despite the incident with Kakashi going public, the village saw Sasuke as a victim of manipulation keeping his high status among the villagers. He needed to convince Sasuke to marry either Kasumi or Narumi in order to earn some honor by joining a prestigious clan.

"Sasuke you know if you wanted to ask out of my daughters all you had to do was ask." this was met with a fake blush and chuckle from Kushina.

Thus the negotiations would soon begin.

_With Naruto_

"I guess I know longer have the right to call myself the Sin of Gluttony." Merlin said looking at Naruto finishing his final bowl of ramen for the day... out of... let's just say the author wasn't in the mood to bust out the TI-84 calculator.

"Merlin-hime, I think you ought to give me that mark as well. Grandpa's mark is cool and all, but I think I might start a collection." Naruto said handing in his payment plus tip to Ayame who for once didn't deny the offer.

"Does he always eat like this?" Guila asked feeling concerned for Naruto's health.

"No, he usually eats more than this." Konohamaru answered.

"Yeah, I think the boss might be on a diet or something." Udon said working on mathematical calculations.

Meanwhile Moegi and Zeal were having a conversation at the side, "So what has Naruto-nii been teaching you?" she asked.

"Exercising physically and chakra, increasing my reserves and... teaching me basic jutsus." Zeal said.

"So which affinity did you get?" Moegi asked.

"Wind, water, fire, earth and ice." Zeal answered getting an odd look.

"There isn't an ice affinity!" Moegi called him out.

"I know, but I can still make ice whenever I have water near me. Naruto sensei says that he'll work on getting me to summon water." Zeal explained, "Excuse me miss, can you give me a cup of water?" he asked Ayame.

"Sure young man." Ayame said grabbing a glass and filling it up.

Ayame was about to turn back when Zeal slowly made the water come out from it's glass and forced it to take shape. A couple minutes later, the water began to harden and take a crude form of Hawk. When he finished, the crudely looking Hawk was on it's two feet raising its hoove towards the sky.

Both girls were lost for words and regained their senses once Naruto laughed, "That's what a couple of weeks of training under me will give you." he said.

"Liar!" yelled the Konohamaru corps.

"If you don't believe me then watch." Naruto raised his hand as water began to form around his hand into a large sphere.

Everyone including Teuchi remained silent at the technique as the sphere split into two pairs. Both took humanoid forms and started to harden into ice. By the time their forms finished, they revealed to be in the form of Elizabeth and Meliodas. Naruto smiled as he twirled his finger as if he were a conductor in an orchestra signalling the sculptures to move. Everyone jumped back as Elizabeth curtsied as Meliodas bowed, the two slowly took their positions and began to waltz.

Kasumi looked gobsmack at her brother's level of skill, "Onii-chan doesn't that at least strain your chakra? It looked pretty difficult." she said.

"The difficult part starts with making them take form." Naruto explained getting a round of applause as the two sculptures parted ways before melting.

A moment later, Ban arrived carrying Elaine in his arms looking happy. However not in his silly or funny scheme kind of happy. This was absolute joy as if he were granted access to paradise itself.

'Isn't that the Kyuubi? Why is he holding that woman?' Kasumi wondered.

"Naruto! I have some big news!" his eyes travelled around stopped as he noticed Kasumi.

"Don't worry about my sister dad, she came to warn me about some bullshit Minato was going to put me through." Naruto said, "Now, what's so big that your carrying mom around like she's a princess?" he asked.

"One, you mother is a queen and she's my queen so I can carry her however I want. two, we'll worry about Minato later. Three, Elaine told me we have a addition to our family!" Ban said with a happy grin getting a cheek kiss from Elaine.

"Dad we already have Hawk and Oslo, we don't need any more pets." Naruto said earning a glare from his parents. "What?" he asked.

"Naruto, you don't get it. You tell him Elaine." Ban said lifting Elaine up.

Elaine didn't have the chance to say anything as King also arrived with Diane and Gowther by his side.

"Guys we have some big news!" Diane said covering her left palm in anticipation.

"Nii-san who are these guys?" Konohamaru asked.

"Naruto I don't think you've properly introduced me to your new parents." Teuchi spoke up.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Teuchi you've met my King and Diane already right." he nodded, "These two here are Elaine and Ban, they're my parents."

"Oh, so this is the father figure you've mentioned before." Teuchi reminisced that Naruto always mentioned there was someone who accepted him and would take care of him from time to time. He never had the chance to meet the man, but heard Ayame was able to meet him during the man's wedding. "A pleasure to finally meet you Ban-san." he said shaking Ban's hand.

"Thanks for watching out for my kiddo all those years, anyways, I think since we were here first. Elaine should announce our news first." Ban said getting a sigh from King.

However Diane looked down at King and held his hand tight as they could both see the ring shining under the moonlight. King cheered up and was ready for whatever craziness Ban got Elaine into.

"Everyone may I have your attention. There are many things in the world that change and often change can be scary. So you can two things, hide away and hope it all goes away or step out and embrace it. With that in mind, Ban and I have brought something into this world. Something beautiful and natural." Elaine placed a hand on her belly, "Everyone, Ban and I are having a baby!" the first response was King passing out.

"King is dead." Gowther said not bothering to search for a pulse.

"No King please wake up, I can't be a widow yet!" Diane yelled trying to shake him awake.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked wondering if he heard properly.

"Naruto you have to wake him up!" Elaine said.

Naruto nodded, **"Earth Style: Stone Nutcracker!" **King immediately woke up covering his privates.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" King yelled.

"Didn't you have news of your own?" Ban asked.

King glared at his brother in law before sighing, "Everyone, I want you to... wait shouldn't we wait for Escanor? We've been leaving him out of the loop a lot."

Everyone realized Escanor was just left out of the loop again along with Hawk. No wait, here he comes.

"What did I miss?" Hawk asked.

"Elaine's having a child." Gowther answered bluntly making the pig looked stunned.

"Wait where's Escanor?" Hawk asked.

Ironically the last member of the team arrived with a chuckling Shizune by his side.

"What are all of you doing here?" Escanor asked seeing the meeting.

"Elaine's having a child." Gowther repeated.

"Ban are you really going to be a father?" Escanor asked.

"I sure am, second kid and I think I'm better prepared this time." Ban said with pride.

"Oh really? How do I know you won't want to dump this one on Diane?" Naruto asked getting some looks.

"Well this kid won't be bothering me for ramen late at night." Ban replied.

"Well I would be less of a pain if I got my ramen!"

"Then you would be shorter than King!"

"Who are you calling so short you need a magnifying glass just to spot me!?"

"Nobody Edward Elric!"

"Who the hell is Edward Elric!?"

The two traded insults until Merlin separated them in with two perfect cubes.

"I believe King and Diane had an announcement." Merlin said shutting them up.

King cleared his throat, "Thank you Merlin. Anyways, what I was saying before is, like Elaine. There are many scary things in the world and no matter how tough I think I am, words alone can't back me up. That's how I lived my life up until I gained my second chance at life. I realized that I can't be putting things aside waiting things out and hoping for the best. So I finally decided to be a man and do something ambitious." as he took a deep breath he gestured for Diane to come close.

The two smiled at each other and held hands, "I asked Diane to marry me." this was met with gasps, "And she said yes!" Diane kissed him and this was met with a round applause and cat calls.

"Everyone's closer than ever." Naruto muttered before looking at his hand slowly fading between existence.

He grabbed a piece of paper with a strange sealing marker, "Record today's events." he whispered before pouring his energy into it.

As everyone celebrated, the whole village began to shake as a large explosion can be seen in the distance. Everyone grabbed onto the counter or anything that was nearby as more explosions took place and fire began to spread.

Naruto immediately activated his eyes and looked around feeling a sense of dread. Ban felt this disturbance before, but before the father and son duo did anything, a large earthquake surrounded them causing a small dust storm. Elaine was the first to see what was behind the dust and paled before exhaling rapidly. Ban and Naruto noticed this and looked at what was causing her fears. They both felt tense of what stood before them.

**"Rooooaaaaar!"**

Before them stood none other than a red demon roaring and preparing to breath fire upon everyone at the ramen stand.

'No not again!' Ban thought.

The fire headed directly towards them until...

**"Full Counter!" **the fire was negated leaving Ban an opening to create several shadow clones and ripping all of the red demon's heart before decapitating it as well.

"I won't make the same mistake twice." Ban said.

Before anyone could recover they felt more shaking and looked up at the sky to find grey demons roaming the sky. Soon more explosions littered the streets.

"Guila, get everyone to the mansion or shelters! Whichever is closest! You and Zeal might want to use your summons, we need all the backup we can get!" Naruto ordered.

"Elaine, I need you to go with Guila." Ban said.

"But-"

"No butts! You have two lives to take care of and I won't let you risk the two of them." Ban argued making her nod in defeat. "I love you, you know that. I don't want to lose you again... or our little one. I can't live with myself if something happened to either one of you." he added before kissing her goodbye.

Zeal and Guila summoned Diarmuid and Atalanta to their side and began the escort.

Naruto turned to Escanor and tossed him a scroll, "Escanor, tear that open. It's going to help you in the fight."

Escanor nodded and teared it open making a mini yellow orb float around him activating his sunshine granting him strength, "Naruto is this...?"

"A way for you to keep your strength at night." Naruto answered.

Shizune blushed as Escanor's physique increased dramatically, "Shizune, you may want to follow Guila, it's not too safe with all the demons around." Shizune nodded and chased after Guila and the rest.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Season 2 Opening)**

"Everyone else, with me. We're taking this fight to them." Naruto said.

Ban smirked, "Right behind you captain!" everyone else nodded and followed their new leader into battle.

_Elsewhere_

A short man with black hair crushed the head of a nin wearing the forehead protector with a music note as it's symbol, "They thought they could command us? Me? They thought they could command me!?" he yelled.

"How arrogant, such actions are the demise of humanity." said a floating pink haired girl.

"Back again, this time that muscular man won't stop me since I know his weakness." said a large red armored man.

"And what would that be Galand?" asked the pink haired girl.

"You know it as well as I do Melascula, he's absolutely weak during the night. I can finally have my vengeance!" Galand said.

"Enough, we're here to deal with the humans and restart our conquest for Britannia. Now that the imposter Mael is no longer with us, we won't have to worry about anything getting in our way." said the black haired man. "While we're at it, maybe I can finally get my vengeance on my brother." he added.

"What is it with you and your hatred of brother again Zeldris?" asked a giant green man with four arms.

"You know the story Drole, don't make me repeat myself." said the man identified as Zeldris. "Meliodas comes when we have time, I won't be arrogant and waste energy looking for him." he said.

"I guess we can continue the New Holy War where we left off wouldn't you say?" asked a man with slick back brown hair.

"Whatever Monspeet, this is such a drag." said a half naked woman with short orange hair.

"Let's go then, we can't let all the weaker demons have all the fun. Why else would my father choose us to be his elite warriors?" asked Zeldris getting some nods.

The group left the massacred bodies of the Oto nin and made their way to Konoha's gates.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next Time: Is this Goodbye?**


	22. Chapter 21 - Is This Goodbye?

**Chapter 21: Is This Goodbye?**

_A few days ago_

"Hime, wake up hime." the mage's eyes fluttered open at the sight of her favorite blond smiling at her.

"Were you watching me sleep my little dragon?" Merlin asked.

"For a little bit, I went down and grabbed you some breakfast." Naruto said revealing a tray with a lid.

Merlin kissed his cheek, "Did you make this for me or did you steal it from someone else?" she asked.

"I'm the sin of wrath, not greed. Besides, I want to give genuine love to my hime." he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Merlin laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you Naruto. It's genuine love. I don't want you to mistake it for pity or anything less. You deserve love as much as I do." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Merlin, but now I have other people to care for. So I won't be happy unless everyone precious to me is happy as well." he said with a sad smile. This got a sad look from Merlin which he noticed immediately, "You're probably going to old telling your grandkids about the story of a sad kid earning everything he always wanted. Look at me rambling, almost 15 and I'm talking like I'm as old as grandpa." Naruto said with a laugh.

Merlin smiled, "We both have something else in common you didn't point out on the rooftop that night Naruto." she whispered into his ear.

Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We both don't like our fathers and we've both had lonely childhoods." Merlin answered.

"I think I remember the part about dads, but how was your childhood lonely?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's a long story. I stuck a deal with the Demon King and Supreme Deity when I was a child." Naruto gasped, "I was supposed to choose what power I wanted. From whose side I would take. Instead I tricked them and took both." she sighed for a moment and looked away, "They weren't happy and they punished me. In hopes of killing me, they destroyed Belialuin. I survived of course, but that left me all alone pondering at what I had done. It doesn't look like it, but I do regret causing a genocide." she explained gripping her bed sheets.

"Hime, I don't know what to say." Naruto said reaching for her.

"Monster."

"What?"

"Monster, that's what you should call me, not what to say." Merlin's face was covered by her bangs, but Naruto swears he saw a tear fall down.

"Merlin you aren't a monster." Merlin tried to move away only for him to tighten his grip, "Your just a woman who made a mistake. Some things are just beyond our control. You could never be a monster." he said trying to embrace her only for Merlin to push away still blocking the view of her face.

"Naruto... you wouldn't..."

"Hime touch me." both remained silent and Naruto couldn't see the blush on Merlin's face.

"Naruto this is not a good time to be flirting." she said coldly.

"No Merlin, not like that. My seal specifically. I want you to feel how I've felt since I was a child." Naruto said as he unbuttoned his shirt and placing chakra over his seal.

Merlin revealed her eyes to see the swirl shaped seal on his stomach. Before she could object, Naruto gently grabbed her hand and placed it over the seal. She winced as she felt the heat slowly rising as the negative energy made its way to her system making her breath heavily.

"Naruto this, this chakra, is this what it feels like? It's heavy and makes it difficult to breath." Merlin described still wincing until Naruto removed her hand.

"This is what I've had to carry since my birth. This is the pain and loneliness only few people like myself experience. So don't tell me I don't what it feels to be alone and blames for the deaths of many." he said hugging her as tightly as he could, "I love you Merlin and I don't want you or anyone else to feel this pain." he said.

Merlin's eyes widened for a moment before hugging back, "Naruto I..." she couldn't say anymore as she felt the tears fall even more.

"I'll always be with you Merlin, I love you." he said embracing her.

"I'll never leave you too." she said before laying her head on his chest.

_Today_

*BOOM*

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed at the sight of a third invasion. How the hell did he manage to get three invasions within the span of three or four months? He can't be that bad of a kage can he? Regardless he knew this was likely his last stand as sandaime hokage as it was time for newer young... er, older more experienced guardian of the village. He was about to announce his new successor when all of a sudden several explosions go off. He rubbed his temples wondering who it was.

Could Iwa be playing a dick measuring contest? Did Suna not get the memo? Did Kiri attempt this act as a way to show great strength by attacking another village despite the fact they've just ended a civil war? Is Taki copying Oto? Or did some bad fireworks go off? Not caring he removed his robes revealing his battle armor before summoning Enma once more.

"Sandaime-sama, I don't believe this is a normal attack." he turned to see Herodias in a brand new form. This one was of her hair was turned into curls, her eyes revealed a stranged dojutsu of some sort and her attire was of a battle skirt, with a metal chest armor and heeled sandals with a scythe in her arms.

"What do you believe it is Herodias?" he asked.

"The Demon Clan, I can sense their dark magical energy. We have to evacuate everyone. Naruto must be warning the Goddess clan and having them prepare for another fight." she explained when suddenly another explosion appeared before the crowd.

Everyone screamed as a red demon made its appearance preparing to rip the souls from their bodies when Herodias prepared a sphere of energy in her arms, **"Ark!" **she yelled firing at the demon's head causing it to explode before it fell over dead.

"We have to round up everyone for this, we can't hold back." Herodias said before sprouting her wings and taking off.

Sarutobi nodded and began the emergency preparations.

_With Zeldris_

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Gong4n)**

**"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" **yelled several dozen voices opening fire on the demon prince.

All the shinobi poured their energy into their fire affinity before Zeldris jumped from the pit of flames and fired black flames at the shinobi burning them all to a crisp.

"They were more ferocious than those masked men, but they aren't worthy of facing me." he said making his way further into the village when suddenly, he saw several kunai flying at him.

Zeldris blocked all the projectiles before turning his head to a lone female who was on the ground with the lower part of her body burned. Zeldris smirked as he wanted to put the lone human in her place. As he charged at her, he was surprised to take a kick to the face sending him flying into an empty building. The female shinobi looked to see Naruto standing where Zeldris stood.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Part of my body is burned, I don't think I can walk right." she said wincing in pain.

Naruto made a clone with Lostvayne, "I get you to the hospital." the clone said carrying the shinobi fireman style.

Naruto smirked at the fact he was able to help one person at least. His attention returned to Zeldris who pushed all the debris off his body. His eyes readjusted to find himself staring at a what he thought was a familiar face.

"Meliodas?" Zeldris asked.

"No, I'm not my grandfather." Zeldris gasped, "It's nice to meet you great uncle Zeldris. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Liones. The current descendant of Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones." Zeldris growled as he charged at Naruto with his short sword.

"Where the hell is my bastard brother!?" Zeldris yelled as both clashed blades leaving neither a chance to breathe.

Eventually both started pushing each other until Naruto jumped back, "He's dead, he has been for a millenia or two." Naruto said closing his eyes in sadness.

Zeldris didn't buy it thinking it was an act, "Don't you dare lie to me!" he yelled in denial charging at his alleged nephew.

"Uncle Zeldris, we can talk this out. We can bring peace and grow stronger together. You don't have to watch the world burn just to feel happy." Naruto said.

"Don't give me that hippy fortune cookie crap! I won't stop until I find my bastard brother and his bitch who turned him into a traitor!" Zeldris' chin soon found itself acquainted with Naruto's knee sending him back into the building.

Zeldris looked up to find himself being repeatedly punched in the face, "Don't you dare call granny Elizabeth a bitch! Grandpa loved granny with all his heart and it was your dad and her mom who cursed them for thinking differently! You wouldn't understand since a cold bastard like yourself doesn't have anyone to fight for! Let alone break the rules!" Naruto yelled as Zeldris felt hate run down his veins.

He didn't like the jab at his love for Gelda which activated his curse mark. Having enough of being a punching bag, Zeldris punched his nephew in the neck then grabbed him by the arm and tossed him back into the street hitting a lamp light. The lamp bended, Naruto saw this and ripped it off completely and used it like a baseball bat to smack Zeldris away who was charging at him again.

"I guess words won't work this time." Naruto muttered as he saw his uncle looking unfazed from the last attack.

_With Ban and the others_

Ban made several dozen clones and started assisting the ANBU and jounin who were ignorant of the might the demon clan had carried. Gowther... it was rather amazing to see what he did. Most wouldn't consider Gowther to be very strong, but he did have his wits. So it was an amazing sight to see him ride a manipulated grey demon like a horse. Escanor went off on his own to engage the enemy directly.

Within time, the elite group was sure they could calm the situation down. At least until both were distracted by the sight of a giant muscular man with four arms and a short child like man with long red hair and wings.

"What the hell? More commandments are back?" Ban asked in shock.

"We'll deal with them Ban! You stay here!" Diane yelled giving chase to Drole and Gloxinia as King follows her.

"Crap Diane-!" Ban sighed in frustration. First Naruto runs off and now those two.

Escanor however was still around cutting down anything that got too close having a hardy laugh while doing so feeling invincible now that he had a mini sun assisting him. Finishing another red demon, he could see several more explosions and fires in the distance.

"Ban I suggest we make it into the center of the fray. Not only for good sport, but to seek out anyone who needs assistance." Escanor suggested.

"Your right, attacking random strays won't do any good." Ban said agreeing with the Sin of Pride and taking off to the main square.

Gowther followed suit jumping onto another demon hijacking it's mind as his last one slowly died from its wounds, "Little brother wherever you are, I hope you are safe." he said feeling genuine concern for his surrogate brother.

Looking down, Gowther pulled out a heart shaped glass necklace from his shirt.

_"Gowther this thing is fake."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Gowther it's fake, it's just metaphor magic. This was likely to motivate you to live like a sentient instead of a doll that was given life."_

_"Then what purpose do I have little brother?"_

_"That's something you have to figure out for yourself elder brother, but I'll be there with you as long as you need me."_

_"..."_

Gowther put it back and smiled, it was one of the few times anyone had gotten through to him. Not since Nadja did he feel that anyone cared. He loved his surrogate brother. Now the boy was out there alone fighting demons.

**(End of Song)**

_With the Holy Knights_

The group found themselves having to run from all the constant destruction around them. They would need to find some space rather than a crowded stuffy area if they wanted to fight back. To bad they had to watch out for Margaret to since she hasn't received formal training of any kind.

"How in the hell did these things come back?" Jericho asked dodging more building debris.

"I don't know and I don't like it. Naruto said that sir Meliodas and lady Elizabeth sealed them away after the Holy War ended." Gilthunder answered managing to fire a lightning shot at a blue demon's head killing it on impact.

"We need to get to safer ground!" Griamore yelled leading everyone to a large alleyway.

"We could use assistance, maybe Artoria and Medea can help." Veronica suggested.

"That reminds me, Naruto just helped us get summons as well." Griamore spoke up. "While we're add it, maybe they can call for help and stop this invasion." he added.

"Why is it that we come back to life and suddenly we're fighting in three invasions?" Howzer asked unhappy about how his life turned out. At least he got with Jericho since she's felt the pain of rejection too.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** they all yelled revealing five figures.

"Master how may I service you?" they all asked before noticing the open war outside.

"We're under attack by the demon clan! I don't know how, but we need back up right now!" Howzer yelled at them.

"I should go, I can signal everyone about the attack and prepare my legion." said a tall muscular man with red hair.

"Good, come back soon Alexander." said Griamore as Alexander dispelled.

"Hey Karna, how about you show those demons who owns the skies?" suggested a man with blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"I might as well, I never had the chance in my life." said a pale white haired man with strange armor.

"Medea, you assist our masters. The rest of us will take the offensive." Artoria ordered getting a nod.

"Good, now does anyone have a plan?" Gil asked getting nervous looks.

"We fight?"

"Run?"

"Help civilians?"

"We better figure something out." Gil said knowing that standing around is not helping. It was just like Liones again and he would make sure this was one home that wouldn't fall.

_With King and Diane_

Briefly following Drole and Gloxinia, the two found themselves sent to a strange cave. The two immediately got into offensive stances as the first fairy king and founder of the giant race stared down at them.

King went after Gloxinia and used his own spear, Basquias, and fired it at King who set Chastiefol into eighth configuration guardian only for the spear turned teddy bear to hit the wall. Gloxinia warned King to not turn his back on him and transformed Basquaise into its own version of its own guardian form which appeared to be a wasp.

Meanwhile Diane started smashing Gideon against Drole's face and chest several time only for the green giant to look unfazed sending the giant princess flying with a single punch to the face. Luckily for her, she used heavy metal to prevent injury and quickly recovered. She refused to lose and used her crazy rush to crush Drole only to miss every time as he danced his way around avoiding all the strikes before each stone fist crumbled.

"Girl you don't understand. The force of giants isn't their muscles, but in the connection with the earth." Drole explained before smacking her into the wall making it stretch out like rubber.

**"Chastiefol 5th form increase!" **Chastiefol split itself into several golden kunai flying towards Gloxinia only for him to disappear.

"It seems this is your limit. New Fairy King." Gloxinia said before stabbing King and making him fall beside Diane. "You're too weak to face the commandments." he added before noticing King's back and mocked the lack of wings despite being the fairy king.

King could only let the tears fall as he prepared for his own death and crying that he couldn't protect Diane.

"We will give you a test." Drole said.

"So you can surpass us." Gloxinia added. **"Basquaise 7th form, Moon Rise Drops of Life"** the spear turned into a plant dropping a liquid over them healing their wounds. "From here on we will train you."

King and Diane looked at them in confusion before Drole explained their story of how the pair met Meliodas and were faced with an impossible choice that led to them joining the Ten Commandments. However the test was a choice, they can become stronger completing it, but it was a choice of their own. Accepting the offer, Gloxinia made a single hand sign before surrounding them with a bright light.

_Asuma and Guy_

Both jounins led their respective teams around the village avoiding the cataclysm. It was frightening for both jounin, within a span of their career as shinobi they witnessed a bijuu attack, two invasions involving bijuu as well and now an actual demon attack. Deep down they could only feel the annoyance of someone like Naruto being blamed for something like this. Both remembering seeing him bleeding on the ground from a recent attack. However they couldn't worry about the the past, they had to worry about their genin's survival.

That's when suddenly another building crumbled making them all jump out of the way. As the dust from the debris settled, the group saw what appeared to be a half naked lady and man with no mouth moving over the destruction before turning their attention to Team Guy and Asuma.

"Oh look a few more, that's interesting. Do you want them Monspeet?" asked the naked lady.

"Let's not bother Deirieri, they look weak anyways. I'm sure Zeldris won't mind." said the man revealing that he did in fact have a mouth.

"Yeah, but won't Zeldris complain?" Deireiri asked.

That's when suddenly Naruto came crashing down right beside them in a small crater, "Is that Meliodas?" Monspeet asked lazily.

Deireiri's eyes widened as her darkness started to grow. Picking Naruto up by his collar she glared at him, "Where is she!?" she yelled demanding Elizabeth's location.

"Don't know who your talking about lady, but seeing as your covered in that stuff. I'm guessing you and moustachio are commandments. So..." Naruto headbutted the commandment of purity knocking her on the ground. "I'm guessing your her boyfriend?" Naruto asked making the commandment of reticence blush.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. Sure I style her hair and like to dress her up, but... she's kind of a shark. Despite this I... WAIT A MINUTE. I see your plan." Monspeet said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"It's ok, I got nervous when I started dating my girlfriend too. I recommend a nice restaurant, invite to a few social gatherings and started getting closer, but do it slowly." Naruto said making Monspeet think.

"Does anyone have a pen and paper? I should really write this down." Monspeet said trying not to forget.

As this went on, both teams realized the pair were working with the demons and started formulating a strategy and used Lee as a distraction.

"Here you go sir!" Lee said handing him a spare notepad and pencil while secretly writing Naruto's advice as well when he tries to ask out TenTen since Sakura turned out to be a shrew.

"Oh thanks, lets see... take out for lunch, social events, oh wait I can do this." Monspeet cleared his treat before helping Deireiri up. "Hello Deireiri, how would you like to accompany for tonight's attack on the humans?" he asked very casually making everyone else sweat drop.

"We're already doing that." she said before throwing a punch at Naruto who blocked it.

Monspeet blinked twice, "Yes, well then..." he was interrupted as Naruto sent her flying with an uppercut into another building.

Slapping himself in the face, he realized he was duped again in the span of five minutes. Taking an offensive stance, the commandment charged at him.

**"Ash bird!"**

**"Crossfire hurricane!"**

Both fire techniques collided creating a small explosion revealing neither side one before Naruto traded blows with Monspeet. Monspeet began to take the upper hand with his years of experience under his belt knocking Naruto around before punching him in the wind pipe and lifting him in the air by his throat.

"Any other advice cupid?" Monspeet asked sarcastically.

**"Clone explosion!" **suddenly Monspeet's hand blew up only to be regenerated leaving him bewildered at Naruto's suicide. That's until he felt a familiar fire surround him binding him, **"Red Bind!" **the commandment soon felt oxygen leaving his body. That's also when he saw Deireri being restrained by the fire as well.

"I helped you connect with your date. I'll give you this free of charge." Naruto said revealing himself.

'Holy crap how tough is this kid?' Asuma thought ever since he saw Naruto's transformation a couple months back.

'Maybe it would be less troublesome if tried getting strong.' Shikamaru thought seeing the deadlast outclass two people that were at least high jounin level.

"How? You blew yourself up!" Monspeet said surprised.

"You see here in this time, we no longer use magic. We use chakra." Naruto said as both started struggling in their pyrotechnic binds.

At least until Zeldris finally showed up making a crater below him, "There you are!" he said charging Naruto taking him through several buildings.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Big Tsumi Tsumi)**

Suddenly both commandments were free of their binds until... "Shadow possession, success!" Shikamaru said as both looked down to see their shadows caught.

Deireri was the first one to move, "What is this?" she asked before physically picking it up and unintentionally hurting the Nara.

**"Partial Body Expansion Jutsu!" **Choji yelled as both his arms grew and grabbed Deireri and Monspeet.

"This chakra they speak of is strange." Monspeet said before breaking out of Choji's grip and ripping his fingers off of making the Akimichi squirm in pain.

"How the hell did Naruto hurt these guys?" Ino asked being unable to catch them with her family bloodline.

"Don't know, but get ready!" Asuma warned as he charged wind chakra into his trench knives.

**"Dynamic Entry!" **Guy yelled as he aimed to hit Monspeet's face with a high level of speed only for his foot to be grabbed leading to him being tossed away.

"Your fast, but nothing like me." Monspeet said without a hint of arrogance as he hit Guy with a palm strike sending him skidding over a hundred meters.

Lee saw this and decided to avenge his teacher by entering the first gate, **"Leaf Hurricane!" **Monspeet reacted within a split second blocking nearly every attack until he took a kick to the face sending him back only to recover with a back flip.

"That technique, I can tell it makes you faster and stronger. It still hurts you doesn't it?" Monspeet said analytically.

"This is the power of hard work, my achievements for such action all empowered by the flames of youth!" Lee responded continuing his assualt giving TenTen time to unroll her scrolls.

**"Twin Rising Dragons!" **TenTen began to spin in the air with her scrolls as dragon shaped smoke appeared before revealing a combination of around a hundred weapons all aimed at Deireri who began to spin around dodging them only to notice the burning tag on what. Sadly for her, she wasn''t aware of the concept of seals and exploding tags which made her go flying back.

"Neji your turn!" TenTen yelled as the Hyuuga prodigy landed in front of Deireri who quickly recovered.

"Your in the line of my divination!" **"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms" **the commandment felt a bit dizzy seeing him move fast, **"32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms! 8 trigrams 128 palms!" **he said ending it with a palm towards her hurt making her skid back a foot.

"Woah, if you were a lot stronger and aimed for more critical points. You could have popped one of my hearts." she said feeling slightly impressed with the technique.

Deireri took her chance and pounced him only to be sent back again with his **Kaiten**. Quickly recovering she used her speed to nail him in the got before punching him into a pole. Asuma took his chances and began to use a wind sword like technique to cut her only for it to land on the dark part of her body making it regenerate instantly.

"You only hit my prosthetic, you humans are pretty weak." Deireri said before engaging Asuma in a fist fight he was barely able to keep up with.

Team Guy and Asuma had their work cut out for them.

**(End of Song)**

_Back with Naruto_

The second Sin of Wrath was on his knee panting, all these hit and Zeldris wasn't even remotely shaken or visibly tired. Taking a moment to stretch at his slowly moving uncle, Naruto decided to speak what was going through his mind.

"Your pretty strong uncle Zeldris. I can only imagine how powerful grandpa Meliodas and great grandpa Demon King must be if your the weakest of the group." Naruto said feigning a smile making Zeldris feel annoyed.

"I'll show you the power of the next Demon King!" he yelled as Naruto quickly recovered prompting them with another battle of the blades.

"That's not what grandpa Demon King told me. After all it's your fault an archangel made his way into the Ten Commandments on the belief he was your older brother." Naruto said referencing Mael.

Zeldris knew he was being taunted and kept a calm attitude and continued pushing his opponent back, "I don't know who you are, but if you really are my nephew. Then you are a traitor to be siding with the humans. You are weak filth!" he yelled slashing him across the chest and back.

As Naruto slid on the ground, he looked up at his slowly approaching uncle, "Well then if I'm weak, then what makes you strong?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Zeldris scoffed at the question, "Obvious, my pride, my strive to make my clan proud and become the next Demon King. I don't care how many races and species become extinct. I will reach my dream and it all starts with ending you!" Naruto quickly substituted himself and formed several shadow clones.

**"Boil Mist Dragon Jutsu!" **yelled all the clones hitting Zeldris where he stood burning most of his flesh, but not enough to incapacitate him.

Naruto quickly activated his curse mark and charged up an elemental rasengan, **"Whirlpool of Darkness!" **he yelled charging his attack only for Zeldris to catch it in his arm followed by an arm twist. Not giving him time, Zeldris punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him before slamming his face into the ground. Then finally, a stomp to the back of his head and rubbing it on the ground as he laid there.

"Pathetic." he said kicking his nephew to the side before trying to finish him off.

When all of a sudden, the whole village began to shake as several puffs of smoke had appeared. The Goddess clan finally entered the battle along with many of its less common warriors.

"So they still exist, no matter." Zeldris said approaching Naruto's downed body when all of a sudden he jumped back as a sword landed in front of him.

Arthur landed near it and took it, "That's far enough demon prince!"

**(FMA:B OST - The Intrepid)**

Vivian also made her appearance as she left a protective barrier around Naruto who needed to recover, "He's fine, but we need to give him time to recover." she said.

"Got it, I'll take the first shot." Arthur said charging at Zeldris who stood his ground.

However, he wasn't prepared to feel Excalibur's sharp tip to pierce his chest right away, "How?" Zeldris asked and was given an answer where the child king slashed at his eye.

"I was trained for half a century waiting for this fateful battle to arrive. Vivian get ready, you know how this is supposed to end!" Arthur warned.

Vivian nodded as she looked back at Naruto's tired form as a single tear fell out of her eye, 'It will all be over soon, humanity cannot gain without losing something in return.' she thought as she unrolled her flag and prepared for another attack.

Arthur started blocking every slash and stab aimed towards him before roundhouse kicking Zeldris and striking at him while he was down. Zeldris blocked all the attacks and amplified his speed catching the young king off guard, but was not enough as he ended up taking a stab to the shoulder. Not giving him time to recover, Vivian tapped the ground with her flag pole causing the earth to grab Zeldris and hold him down.

"Arthur end him now!" Vivian yelled.

Arthur nodded, but not before glimpsing at Naruto's body, 'I hope I'm doing the right thing teacher. I can only imagine how Merlin will feel when this is over.' he thought sadly before looking down at his restrained opponent.

"Man has seven deadly sins in their life. While you demons have seven hearts that need to be destroyed to end your life." Arthur said holding Excalibur in a reverse grip and stabbing shoving it down Zeldris' heart.

Ignoring his scream, Arthur pulled out his sword quickly and shoved it down again hearing a disgusting crushing sound, "That's one heart, isn't it?" Arthur asked only for the demon prince to respond with a glare.

"Arthur don't stop now!" Vivian yelled.

Arthur nodded again and proceeded to play fish in a barrel until he was sure he heard another heart pop. Not stopping he continued this and destroyed two more hearts before Zeldris had enough and started breaking off his restraints kicking Arthur in the face. Vivian seeing her trap fail slammed her flag pole into the ground and drew a rapier.

"It's been a while Vivian. Do you think you can handle physical combat?" Arthur asked recovering.

"I have to, for the sake of my teacher. The man that saved me and our teacher." Vivian respond removing a corset like dress with leather armor and a sash with symbol of Konoha, leather leggings with combat boot designed to handle all terrains.

"Let's." Arthur said as they both took their respective sword stances in hopes of defeating the demon prince.

**(End of Song)**

_Back with Diane and King a little while later_

King awakened first, having experienced a dream like world with Diane where they lived through the eyes of Drole and Gloxinia when the first Holy War had taken place. Having seen betrayal, defeat and massacres. Now King stood and awaited for Diane to wake up hoping she survived the trial as well. Surprisingly her part was complex as it led to Drole's decision.

"I've come back!" she said happily.

"Which did you choose?" Drole asked making Diane look confused, "No, whichever you shouldn't be able to comeback. How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I ran away!" Diane said as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"You ran?!" Drole looked gobsmacked by the childish answer imagining a mini version of himself running away from something that important.

The lovers reunited and shared a kiss despite Diane's size. Oslo soon arrived looking happy, but wary of the two commandments. From there Diane revealed that she could remember everything from their childhood completely as someone from the past was able to fix her memory. Ironically by someone named Gowther who had the exact same power as their friend guaranteeing that the memory will never disappear.

The two broke up the lovey dovey moment as they could hear the loud explosions coming from the outside. Both panicked as they remembered that there was an invasion going inside while they were stuck inside in dream land.

"Gloxinia, can I ask you and Drole for one small favor?" King requested.

"That depends on what it is." he answered.

"The fairy king's forest is destroyed, but the fairy race is still very much alive. They should all be hiding in the forest in the village since most of them can't fight. Can I rely on you two to keep them safe?" King asked with much seriousness in his voice.

Gloxinia knew his resolve, "Yes, but that's going to take some time seeing as we're considered the enemy here." he said.

"Very well, let us go then." Drole said as they all exited the cave only to find themselves in the middle of an open war of Konoha and the Goddess clan versus the Demon Clan.

"Holy..." King started.

"War." Diane finished for him.

"We must make haste. Drole the fairies won't live long knowing those brutish demons." Gloxinia said getting a nod as they made their way to the village's forest.

"Come on King, Naruto and everyone else needs us." Diane said only for a sudden burst of dark and light energy to burst into the air.

_Meanwhile in the middle of the fray_

The elderly sandaime was ready to fall down and let the earth take him. The demon clan practically came in infinite numbers and he was only able to destroy over a couple dozen himself. Even with his successor's help along with her clan, the demon's only continued to make their way in as if they were desperate to achieve victory.

In the distance, he could see Ban and several of his shadow clones entering the second stage of his kyuubi chakra mode. At the very least most of the public was taken to well hidden and guarded shelters leaving all of their forces to fend of the demons. The will of fire will burn, preferably not in terms of being destroyed.

His thoughts were interrupted as all of a sudden, all of the demons that peppered the sky were destroyed by a large force of darkness and light.

Both Konoha and the Goddess clan were in awe as the darkness surrounded the whole village's sky only to be replaced by a bright light which created a massive explosion. As everyone was blinded by the bright light before it receded. That when the light engulfed the who village and every surviving demon began to be swallowed up by large typhoons of air removing them from the existing plain. As the demon clan was forcefully removed, a gigantic green orb surrounded the village.

Gilthunder stood upon the body of a deceased grey demon with Howzer by his side. He remembered this feeling, it's the same energy Elizabeth Liones drew when Hendrickson almost killed Hawk. He could see an injured Veronica being helped by Margaret, both remembered this strange feeling and could smile at the familiar warm feeling. Almost as if their sister was with them now.

Ban receded back into his normal form hoping this was the end of the fight. However, knowing where this originally came from. His mind landed on one person. He needed to find his son.

In the far distance, Hawk stood (sort of) at the top of the mansion looking over the littered bodies of red and blue demons at the front yard. Luckily Calcifer improved his defenses and shielding keeping the place intact. However, what got him worried was the village's current state despite the signs of healing. He remembered this when Elizabeth was around. He missed them.

Elaine looked out the window and managed to see the glowing lights. She was mesmerized and knew it could only mean good things. Guila, Zeal and the rest of the kids who took cover also felt awe looking at the beautiful lights. The only person left in the mansion besides the servants, was Calcifer himself.

Calcifer sat on his pedestal and felt a pain. A sharp irremovable pain that would affect him for the remainder of his existence. He felt tears run down his eyes as he remembered the day of his birth and the construction of his master's mansion. He felt sadness, true sorrow for the first time in existence.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of creation and destruction according to father." Calcifer looked to the entryway of his room to see a pale looking Mei Rin. "Even then he was willing to sacrifice his life and health to reunite with his family and to gain the acceptance of others." she said before approaching Calcifer.

"I can't continue living if I don't get any hearts by the end of the month. You'll die just like..."

"Shush now, everything will be ok. Until then, I won't leave your side." Mei Rin said holding the depressed blob and core of the mansion.

_In the Goddess realm_

All the council members were on high alert as many of the scholars gathered and were overlooking the reports and watched over the warriors gather up prepare for leave. Among them stood Celine who stood next to Jenna and Zaneri who were trying to process of a war plan. If the demon race was able to reenter the world of the humans, there's a chance they could try and enter their realm next. They can't afford to sacrifice everyone at once or let the humans suffer destruction at the hands of their enemy.

"Ok so fishcake's village is under attack... again. Now then I propose..." everyone turned to Jenna who stood tall. "That we come up with a good plan to save the day again." everyone face faulted.

"Jenna this is not comedy night. Naruto needs us and so do the humans. We can't risk the demon clan returning at all so it's best we find a way to close the seal at least for a short amount of time to prevent further bloodshed and destruction." Zaneri explained.

"Very will I suggest..." Councilwoman Lucy was interrupted as Celine screamed in agony as she collapsed on the floor.

"Celine!" Zaneri yelled kneeling by her side as her fellow clan member collapsed and started to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenna asked.

"Celine, I need you to calm down. We're all under heavy stress and we can't solve anything by panicking." Zaneri said calmly.

The woman couldn't stop panting and attempted to stand up with assistance, "Master... my master... my bond... something's wrong with my bond with my master!" she yelled.

"Zaneri check her mark!" Donovan ordered.

Zaneri nodded and moved Celine's sleeve revealing the seal on her arm was shattered. Her connection with Naruto had been cut off. Except the only way for that to happen were for the user to either remove themselves from the contract, be kicked out or... Zaneri covered her mouth in fear.

"We need to locate Naruto Liones!" she ordered.

"Very well, I suggest we do it immediately. We can't risk the heir of Elizabeth and Meliodas's life." Abigail said earning nods from her fellow councilmen.

_Back with Naruto, earlier_

**(Naruto OST - Destiny)**

Vivian and Arthur laid on the ground injured and tired. Before them stood Zeldris who stood tall and slightly injured as a large gash came over his right eye. His clothes damaged, but still covering his flesh which looked as if it were untouched. His sword battered and ready to fall apart.

"Ha, all your training was pointless. You pathetic humans could never match up to the strength of the next Demon King. Once I'm done with you two, I'll finish off my alleged nephew, then my brother and his whore and finally reign over the humans before executing them all." Zeldris said as he stepped on Vivian's hand as she tried to reach for her rapier.

"Stop hurting her!" Arthur yelled trying to stand up only to be kicked in the face.

"Compassion, it's what made my brother weak. His love for all races and need for divine unity was his first mistake. Something I will correct as I take my father's place." Zeldris said as he stomped on Arthur's chest several times making him cough up his blood as he felt his ribs slowly shatter.

"Don't hurt him!" Vivian yelled as tears fell down her eyes.

**"Earth Style: Stone Golem Party!" **Zeldris soon found himself surrounded by large stone monster sprouting from the ground.

One of them took Vivian and Arthur's bodies to safety while the others were decimated by the demon prince. Having destroyed all of the golems, Zeldris found himself looking at Naruto who struggled to stand up. As the uncle charged his nephew, Naruto clapped his hands together and slammed the ground creating a giant wave of debris to swallow Zeldris. Breaking out of it, Naruto quickly caught him in a giant fist made of earth.

Naruto just stood there staring at Zeldris trying to break free and summoned several more golems to hold him down. As this went on, he took a knee as his exhaustion took its toll on his body. He looked back and saw Arthur being held in Vivian's arms as the former had passed out. Naruto took this time to scan around his surroundings. Everywhere he felt was death, pain and suffering. This was not the way everything was supposed to go.

His home, friends, family, everyone was supposed to live as one. To live a peaceful life filled with happiness. Instead, he received war and terror. He had to end it himself. He wasn't the one to start the fire, but he would be the one to put it out. He was Naruto Liones after all, the most unpredictable knucklehead and that's okay. He was okay with being remembered that way.

**(Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 OST - The Final Valley)**

Standing up one last time he looked at his angry uncle as he destroyed his restraints.

"You told me why I fight and how I became strong. You aren't an ordinary goddess or demon are you? What are you that made you last this strong?" Zeldris asked.

Naruto smirked, "I'm just an ordinary human." Zeldris's eyes widened, "I'm just some orphan who was abandoned by his parents. Someone that nobody cared about. I was alone and had nobody."

Zeldris gritted his teeth, "If your so pathetic, how come you were able to withstand my assault?" he demanded as Arthur started regaining consciousness.

Without anyone realizing it, Gowther, Escanor and Merlin made their way to battle site,

"I was rejected. I was hated. I was sad, but those are the reasons I became strong." Naruto responded as Zeldris clenched his fists.

"So your like me, you grew strong because you hated the cards fate dealt you. You hated them and hated in return, you are strong so one day you can gain vengeance." Zeldris claimed.

"Wrong! I fight because I have people to protect! People to fight for! Your just some egotistical bastard who can't think for himself! You think anyone who thinks differently and chooses their own path of life is wrong! So I'm gonna be the one to stop you like grandpa should have done years ago!" Naruto yelled as both charged at each other with their respective blades ready.

Both started pushing for dominance, hacking and slashing, neither side could gain the upper hand. As one landed a hit they would receive and blows would be traded back and forth.

"Why don't you just give up and die!?" Zeldris yelled as he gazed at Naruto's eyes.

"Why don't you give up on trying make me give up!" Naruto yelled back as he kicked him back.

As he recovered Zeldris could swear he saw Meliodas stand before him as they charge their blades again, "What makes someone so important to you, that you become so strong?" he asks wondering what motivated the fool that dared to challenge him.

"When people are protecting something truly precious to them. They can truly become as strong as they need to be." Zeldris flinched as he swears he could see his older brother again.

_"I wanted to protect everything and I failed. But I failed, that's the sin I bare. So this time I can't fail to protect them."_

Zeldris soon found himself losing the grip of his sword. Hanging tightly onto it, the blade shattered leaving him defenseless as Naruto delivered a hard punch to the side of his head. Naruto knew what he had to do and quickly slapped his hand onto Zeldris as a strange seal started to form around him.

The few members of the Seven Deadly Sins ran to his side, "Stay back!" Naruto ordered as he continued to work on his seal and slammed his hands on the ground spreading a giant field of energy.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not done hime, I need to do what has to be done." he said before unleashing his chakra chains restraining Zeldris again hopefully for the last time.

**(Naruto Shippuden OST - Decision)**

As the seal took its effect, Konoha was surrounded by a dark energy only to be quickly replaced by a beautiful light energy. Naruto could smile as all the demons were being sealed back into their proper realms. However his attention was diverted back to Zeldris.

"I'm not done with you! I'm going to get my vengeance on my brother and I won't let anyone get in my way!" Zeldris yelled struggling to escape the chains.

"Your needless search for revenge has not gone unnoticed uncle. That is why I need to lock you up so you may not hurt another innocent soul." Naruto said forming several hand seals as his work continued.

"Needless, it was the fault of my elder brother two Holy Wars began in the first place! He took away everything!" Zeldris yelled as his insanity began to take over.

"Except your sight, which you took away yourself. May you regain it in the other realm. This is goodbye uncle." Naruto said clapping his hands and slamming the ground around him creating a barrier trapping the two of them.

"Little brother/Naruto!" yelled the three sins.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about everyone else!" Naruto ordered only for it to be ignored.

"Little brother open this barrier at once!" Gowther yelled.

Naruto finished his seal ignoring Gowther's plea. That's when all his power started to drain itself.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Zeldris asked.

"I'm giving back something that doesn't belong to me. After I'm done, I'm sending you home. You don't belong here." Naruto said as he panted feeling all his wrath and goddess power leave his system.

"You can't do this I'm the Demon King and..." he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You are an arrogant child! A spoiled one at that! You never cease to think for yourself unless it involves cruelty and harming others! I'll be the one to put you in your place uncle!" Naruto yelled at him as the energy drained itself causing one final portal to appear.

In the distance, Ban is seen running and jumping rooftop to rooftop. When all of a sudden images of Zhivago and himself invaded his mind. Then of Kilia following him around. Next of Elaine and their initial romance. Now him meeting his son for the first time. Ban refused to stop and cry until he found his son. Along the way he could see Diane and King running to where the source of the anomalies took place.

Finally making it, the last three of the sins arrived finding Escanor trying to break open a barrier with Rhitta. Looking inside he could see Naruto finishing a seal in front of Zeldris who's been restrained.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto what are you doing!?" Ban yelled banging his fists on the barrier.

"Get back dad! This last seal is the most powerful one!" Naruto yelled scaring his father.

Taking a few deep breaths ignoring all the yelling and pleading from both sides. He could feel the vibrations from Diane hitting the barrier with Gideon. He could also sense the other demons that haven't been caught invading the skies and breaking down the walls. Using the very little time he had, he prepared one more seal and placed it above the one in his abdomen.

'Sorry dad, but where I'm going. I can't take you. You have a daughter and wife to take care of.' he thought as he painfully removed his seal freeing Ban without him realizing it and placing it in a container.

Sighing for what feels like the hundredth time he slammed his hand on the ground preparing a summoning jutsu. Celine was revealed on her hands and knees.

"Ma-master... master Naruto... your alive!" she said happily.

"Celine, I don't have much time. I need you take this to my mansion. Give to anyone, Calcifer, my mother, even Zeal. Just make sure it arrives there." Naruto ordered.

Celine nodded slowly as she grabbed the orb before noticing something concerning, "Master Naruto, your vitals! They're dropping! At a rapid pace too!" she forced herself to stand up, "I need to heal you or else you'll..."

"I don't have time!" he snapped at her, "Please Celine, I know this will hurt you more than it will for me, but please! Take this seal to my mansion. There's a letter in my dresser. Make sure my family finds it. Along with a box, do you hear me?"

"Master you need..."

"Do you hear me Celine!" she nodded fearfully, "Then do as I tell you. It's my last act as your master." tears fell down Celine's eyes and she hugged him before disappearing.

"Can't you break this thing open Diane!" Ban yelled.

"I can't it's too strong! But I have too! I have too! I have too!" Diane started seeing images of her meeting Naruto for the first time. Their long talks, her personal tours, the strength he gave her and King to be together, every happy, sad and painful moment they shared. It can't be just for nothing.

Everyone used their sacred treasures and began to attack the barrier only for it to remain unscratched.

"Never thought it would end this way. Huh granny? Grandpa?" Naruto thought.

_"Just because you won't see us anymore doesn't mean will drift away. We'll always be at your side cheering you on from the sidelines."_

_"We never had the chance to meet you, but we see how great you'll be, maybe you'll make a bigger name for yourself. Whatever happens we'll be proud of you."_

Naruto turned to his family with tears in his eyes, "Thank you all... thank you so very much... for letting me be part of your family!"

Naruto turned to Diane first, "Diane never feel sorry for being kind and gentle, never consider yourself weak for showing mercy or kindness. Your the strongest giant not because of your strength, but because of your big heart"

Diane started to cry hearing that.

"King, never doubt yourself. Never fear the unknown or overthink all situations. Your the fairy king and you'll be the strongest one of all! I'm sorry I'll never be able to see your wedding."

King felt his knees give out.

"Gowther, I never had a family and to think you of all people wanted to really know me was an experience. I'm glad to call you my brother. Never forget this, always remember this day and the days before. Do not force yourself to forget to avoid the pain. Remember this to grow stronger. For the bonds you forge will make you happy and stronger than ever before."

Gowther lost his motivation to speak.

"Escanor, you are both prideful and humble. Never let either take too much control. Take pride in how strong you are and how much you've accomplished, but don't take all the credit for yourself. Ask for help, help others, become and reach out for support. For only then you will realize what it means to be strong."

Escanor could feel his strength giving away despite the fact the miniature sun was still active.

"Ban, father, I hope I didn't disappoint you. In all my years as you took care of me, in return I've been taking care of you. You were the one who saved me in the end. You were never cruel, rude or hateful, but instead you were kind, nurturing and helpful. If I could go back, I'd do it all over again from the beginning no matter how much other people hurt me. Please live your life, be happy and raise your family. Tell mom I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her."

Ban could only continue trying to bash the barrier open.

"Merlin... I hurt you the most. I broke my promise. I won't say anything cheesy like saying I wanted to marry you on the spot or that it was love in first sight. Honestly, you were one of the best things to happen in my life. I cannot thank you enough for returning my feelings. No matter what kind of man I'd turn out to be, I could feel the hesitation of you avoiding me. You truly did love me and that's something I can never trade. If you gave me the chance..." Naruto stepped towards the barrier wall and placed his hand on it.

Merlin held back her own tears as she placed a hand on the other side of his, "I would've loved to spend the rest of my life with you and extend my family. Even rebuild our own version Beliulan. Nothing would be impossible as long as you believed in me."

Vivian helped Arthur up and the pair walked towards the barrier, "I didn't know you two long, but deep down you were both important to my hime's life. Vivian you may have been an irresponsible immature brat, but deep down under all that jealousy you wanted approval. You wanted to be loved and grow in your own way. I can see you learned from your mistakes and you'll be a fine young woman.

Vivian nodded, "Arthur, your a pipsqueak like me. From what I've been told we were both meant to be damned. Hated, neglected, and yet, we both changed the courses of our destiny. Grow strong my king, take good care of Merlin for me. She's going to need everyone as a support beam when I'm gone. I can only hope you grow as much as Vivian."

Arthur smiled, "Your just like your grandfather, only much smarter."

"Thank you, everyone I am eternally grateful and in your debt. One day, we will all reunite again. Until then don't cry, don't regret anything, don't become ignorant, but grow and move forward." Naruto could feel the seal's effect as Zeldris yells in pain of being dragged away. "Goodbye everyone, tell my aunts I love them and if they ever think they'll forget me. I told Celine about something I left in my dresser. Something important to me and to you."

Naruto soon walked back to the center of his seal and looked at the sky, "I am Naruto Liones, the second Dragon Sin of Wrath! I have given everything to protect those I love and care for. In return, I have received the love and desire I craved for. I accept my end."

The next thing anyone knew all the remaining members of Demon Race were either ripped apart or sent back to their own realm. Naruto feeling satisfied closed his eyes and let the darkness take him, but not without giving the world one last smile. A genuine one at that.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time: Epilogue**


	23. Epilogue - Farewells and Introductions

**Epilogue - Farewells and Introductions**

_New Goddess realm_

A pairs of eyes opened, one looked to his side and saw a beautiful young woman with silver hair covering one eye. Blinking twice and getting up, he looked around and started hyperventilating. He immediately started shaking the woman next to him revealing her vibrant blue eye.

"Mel... Meli- MELIODAS!" she screamed getting up and putting a hand on her heart.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled back hugging her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, but... I think we're in the goddess realm. How did we even get here? I thought we were..." Meliodas suddenly remembered something important to him, "We were talking to fishcake and left him our abilities and then... Elizabeth, I think we're alive again!"

Elizabeth looked unsure before smiling, "Really?" she asked.

"One way to find out! Come on!" Meliodas said leading her off of the coffin and outside.

The two exited their room before noticing the ominous names, "Wait is this?" Elizabeth looked around and saw the names. She soon felt tears fall down her eyes, "My baby, all my grandchildren, they were entombed with us." she said almost breaking down.

"Elizabeth, I know it's a hard concept to understand, but we have to move on. We came back for a reason. There's a chance fishcake is out there and if I'm right, he must have found everyone by now." Meliodas reasoned.

Elizabeth wanted to argue, but her second chance (technically 108th) was here. She could always pay tribute to her child and grandchildren once she made sure her current one was fine. Nodding she followed Meliodas outside and found the clan busy as ever before they made their way to the main government building.

"Stay where you are imposters!" yelled a couple of guards as the couple were surrounded by spears and swords.

"So you two think now is a good time to impersonate Meliodas and Elizabeth?" asked Jenna who approached them.

"But Jenna it really is us! I don't know what happened, but Meliodas and I woke up in our tomb!" Elizabeth said trying to reason with her.

"Sure your the real Elizabeth and I'm the Supreme Deity." Jenna responded.

"Jenna I can guarantee you I'm the real Meliodas." everyone raised a brow at that.

"Meliodas, hurry I don't think- AH!" Elizabeth was interrupted as Meliodas began to grope her breasts while doing a 69 shaped pose to stare at her panties.

"Elizabeth you should get these changed, it's been several millennia and you haven't showered." Meliodas said bluntly making everyone sweat drop.

"So your a pervert and an idiot. Anyone can fill that role. Take them away guys." Jenna ordered only to hear a sudden drop making the room go silent.

"I don't care if you believe us or not, I'll find someone who does!" Meliodas said entering assault mode and grabbing Elizabeth bridal style.

Everyone stepped back, especially the newer generation who weren't born when Meliodas was at full power. Jenna gave in and let them pass into the human realm.

"Jenna was that really...?" Zaneri asked.

"I think... it was... but how?" Jenna asked.

"We need to check their coffin right away." Zaneri suggested getting a nod.

"I think they'll be more concerned about fishcake." Jenna muttered.

_Konoha_

Meliodas made it through the portal and started flying through the village only to go wide eyed in its current state.

"Meliodas, is this Naruto's home?" Elizabeth asked looking fearful.

"It has to be, the portal only had one direction. Except, what happened to that it got destroyed?" he asked.

A few minutes overlooking the village, both were shocked to see the bodies of demons being piled up and destroyed.

"Did the demon race break free somehow?" Meliodas asked.

"I checked those seals hundreds of times, not even our grandchildren should have access to the knowledge as to how to break them." Elizabeth argued.

"Then Naruto shouldn't have had a hand in their summoning." Meliodas stated looking over the village once more.

That's when they arrived at the center to find a giant crater and several life signs, "Meliodas look!" Elizabeth pointed to a few familiar faces.

Meliodas smiled and landed, looking he could see Escanor, Gowther, Diane and King. In the distance he could swear that Ban and Merlin were huddled over something. Both ran to their friends, "Guys over here!" he yelled.

Diane turned first and rubbed her eyes, "Is that..." she gritted her teeth and lifted Gideon over her back with tears in her eyes before trying to smash them.

"Geez Diane, what did I ever do to you?" Meliodas asked jumping out of the way in time.

"You made me angry! How dare you show your face!? You think this is funny!?" she yelled as the tears fell out of her eyes.

"Sir King calm lady Diane down, I don't know what's gotten into her!" Elizabeth yelled.

King glared at them before raising his sacred treasure and configured it to a hundred kunai, "You think this is a joke? You think you can come here and pretend to be our friends?" he asked he started crying as well.

"King not you too!" Meliodas yelled before he bumped into someone behind him and looked to see Escanor staring at him with shadows covering his eyes, "Escanor? How are you muscular? It's late at night."

Escanor didn't bother responding with words, but rather with trying to crush him with Rhitta.

Elizabeth did her best to avoid the onslaught of blades and hammer strikes before running into Gowther, "Sir Gowther, you have to calm them down. I know this will sound unbelievable, but Meliodas and I..."

Gowther interrupted by lifting her up in the air with one hand, "My brother is gone and my friends are suffering because of his sacrifice, do you find it comedic to impersonate our long since deceased friends?" he asked missing emotion.

"Sir Gowther, please be reasonable. You can scan my memories for the truth. Just look." Elizabeth pleaded grabbing his arm.

Gowther was in no mood and decided to use this as a chance to shatter this impersonators mind should she be lying, "Very well."

Zapping her with his power, Gowther immediately went wide eyed at the revelation.

"Diane, King, now is not the time for us to spread our grief through violence." Gowther said.

"Gowther what are you talking about? This crazy person is making fun of Elizabeth all while Naruto... *sniffle* while Naruto..." Diane couldn't find the words.

"I know, but I entered her mind. This woman is the real Elizabeth Liones." Gowther claimed.

King went up to him and Elizabeth with narrowed eyes, "Gowther can you really confirm this?" he nodded, "If I find out either of you are lying, then I'll destroy you both myself." he said scarring the princess and surprising the doll.

'He is under heavy grief as well. We must all calm down, not to mention Ban sees Naruto as his child. I can only imagine what it will take to calm him and Escanor down.' Gowther thought.

Back with Meliodas, the first Sin of Wrath found himself fighting his comrade yet again. Not wanting to fight, Meliodas kept moving out of the way of the sharp one handed axe.

"You impersonate my deceased leader and now you seek to make fun of him in a time of sorrow? Who decided that?" Escanor asked before kicking Meliodas in the gut sending him next to Elizabeth.

"Sir Escanor, please stop!" Elizabeth begged.

Escanor was about to swing his axe down again when Gowther intervened by sharing the memory he saw in Elizabeth. Stopping and taking a knee, Escanor looked at his living comrades.

"How is this possible? You two have been dead for several millennia." Escanor claimed before reverting back to his feeble form.

"I don't know, but what's more important is looking for our grandson. We saw the village's condition and we got worried." Elizabeth said.

"Captain if that's you then you should know..." Diane was interrupted by a hand raise.

"Hold that thought Diane, I need to explain this to Ban and Merlin." Meliodas said running off.

"Captain don't they're both in a lot of grief!" King said.

"Why are they in grief? While I'm at it, where is Naruto? Seeing that you've all been released from your stasis, he should have found you all and my sisters." Elizabeth stated before Diane fell on her knees and started to cry.

King started comforting her, "Elizabeth, your not going to like this." He said getting a raised brow.

With Meliodas, "Hey Ban, Merlin. What's up." Both turned to see Meliodas, but not without a look of hatred.

"You think your funny by pretending to be my best friend you imposter?" Ban asked as he slowly looked more feral.

"Ban it's me, Gowther can vouch..." Meliodas was interrupted again as Ban pounced him and extended his claws.

"Bastard!" Ban yelled going into his second stage.

Meliodas looked to see Merlin cradling something. She refused to move her spot whether to help Ban or himself. Just as Meliodas took another claw to the face, he kicked Ban off of him. Just as the Sin of Greed was about to attack again, Escanor held him down as Gowther entered his mind.

Ban calmed down, but refused to get up as Escanor let him go.

"Naruto... my son..." Ban said as his eyes got watery.

"Ban, where's Naruto?" Meliodas asked only to hear Ban mumble as he started crying.

Elizabeth ran to his side before noticing Merlin, "Little sister?" she asked.

As the pair slowly walked away from Ban, they made their way to Merlin. Being careful, she looked like she was concentrated on one thing and one thing alone.

"Merlin?" Meliodas asked with the mage responding by pointing Lostvayne at him.

"Stay back! Get away from my man!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Merlin it's me Meliodas and Elizabeth is here too!" he yelled back raising his hands above his head.

"Liar! They're both dead!" Merlin responded trying to swing the sacred treasure every time they got too close.

"Little sister it's us! Gowther can confirm this." Elizabeth pleaded.

Merlin stiffened as she shook her head, "You are not my big sis sis! She's gone just like... like..." she turned to what she was cradling before crying again.

"Merlin... they're telling the truth." Gowther said carefully making his way towards her.

Merlin lowered her guard as she trusted Gowther as did her lover. Letting him transfer the information, Merlin gently placed Lostvayne down. Elizabeth walked up first noticing that Merlin was holding someone, but their upper body was covered.

"Merlin who is that?" Elizabeth asked only to see her surrogate sister start to sob.

Elizabeth reached for to pull off the cover only to feel Merlin's grip, "No. Don't touch him." she pleaded.

"Merlin, little sister let me see. I have to know. Is this who I think it is?" Merlin couldn't meet her gaze as she removed her grip.

As Meliodas tried getting his best friend to speak up, he turned his head at the sight of Elizabeth screaming. Running as fast as he could, he saw Elizabeth holding onto Merlin.

"No! No! No! NO! It can't be! Why!? WHY!? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" Elizabeth yelled. "Merlin tell me the truth, please! Please tell me! Tell me he's not...!" the rest of her words were replaced by sobbing.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Meliodas asked.

"Meliodas... he's gone! He's gone and he's not coming back!" Elizabeth cried.

"Who's gone?" Meliodas asked nervously.

"Merlin, you have to show him." Merlin shook her head holding tightly onto the body. "Please, he's our grandson." Elizabeth begged.

Merlin gave out and removed the cover again making Meliodas fall onto his knees punching the ground causing a small earthquake. Back with everyone else, they all stood back and watched as a grandmother and grandfather had lost their grandchild. An important member of their family was now gone. A hole that could never be filled.

_The mansion_

On their way back, no one could find the strength to carry back the body. It laid there cold in Merlin's arms as she was too physically weak to carry him and didn't want to use her magic to make him float like a balloon animal. Instead, King used his sacred treasure and made it take it's pillow form so the body could take on the idea that it was comfortable. Merlin also placed the cover back on to keep the owner of the body's dignity instead of being paraded like a float.

"Is this it?" Meliodas asked looking at the victorian style building.

"Naruto built it, he's been working on it whenever he had time since we showed up. He says the main core was his personal project since he was a child." Ban explained staring at the ground.

Meliodas put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's very lovely, did he have help?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I was here with Elaine when he started working on it. He actually got out of bed the day before after hurting himself pretty badly." Diane explained.

"It's also when he admitted his love for me." Merlin added holding tightly onto the body's arm.

"Merlin, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." Elizabeth said trying to comfort her.

"No, it's fine. It just reminds me of a happier time." Merlin replied remembering the day Naruto kissed her and begged her to stay. She did hoping he wouldn't be hurt and they could break it off as adults later on. Sadly she grew too close and felt genuine love and didn't want him to leave her side. Now he broke his promise to never leave her, but it was for the good of the village and its denizens.

"Elizabeth, I know we believe who you are, but I think your sisters and everyone else might end up going insane once they realize your both alive and um..." King turned his head to the corpse, "When they learn he's no longer with us." King said.

"I understand, let's go Meliodas." Elizabeth said only to be stopped by Ban's hand.

"Guys I should let you know. Naruto showed us the way to your pantheon one day and days before that, he started training Veronica and some of the others with my chakra." Ban started not keeping his eyes off the body, "I thought everyone was fine, but my chakra corrupted Veronica's mind and..."

"Sir Ban?" Elizabeth asked.

"She lost her mind and took it worse than Margaret then... she took it out on Naruto since he looked to much like you captain." he said sadly.

"Me, but why?" Meliodas asked.

"Veronica blamed you for entering their life and taking Elizabeth away from them. Naruto took it hard and ran after she called him a demon. Something he was sensitive about." Elizabeth looked sad and wanted to speak up until Ban put on a brave face, "It all worked out, I took my chakra back and Veronica regretted everything."

"Then what happened?" Meliodas asked.

"She apologized with tears in her eyes. I'm practically a sensor so I can detect deceit and found none in her words. So being the knuckle head he was, he forgave her." Ban answered.

"That's good, I hope I can properly explain things." Elizabeth said.

Going up to the door, Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked back to see Meliodas with a supporting smile. Looking back at the door, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened revealing a servant with straight black hair.

"May I help you?" asked the servant.

"Yes, is this the Liones residence?" Elizabeth asked.

The man looked grim, "Yes, my master is currently not home and the current attack has kept our security tight." he said.

"Calcifer, just let them in." the man turned his head to see Merlin walking up.

"Lady Merlin, are you sure it's wise? They're strangers." Calcifer responded.

"Calcifer, do you remember the portrait in Naruto's office?" Calcifer nodded, "Look at it then compare to them."

Calcifer rolled his eyes back scaring everyone minus Merlin, "Oh my, did my eyes deceive me? Are they his grandparents."

"Yes, now let them in. They need to see their family." Merlin demanded with no room for argument.

Calcifer's eyes went to the group and noticed the blanket covering a body. Sighing, it was as bad as he imagined. Calcifer only had one month left to live now that his creator was gone.

"Very well, I will send for Lady Margaret and Lady Veronica." Calcifer said sinking into the wall.

Ignoring his strange ability Meliodas walked inside hand in hand with Elizabeth as the rest followed suit. Looking inside, both stared in awe of the amazing decor.

That's when they heard footsteps coming down, Margaret and Veronica came down. Elizabeth smiled brightly and ran up to hug them.

"I'm happy to see you too, but why are you disguised as my sister?" Margaret asked making Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Yeah, why did you transform. Did something faulty happen with your chakra?" Veronica asked.

Elizabeth didn't understand, "Margaret, Elizabeth, it's me. I'm not Naruto." she said.

They both looked at her confused, "Your not making sense, is this an act or something?" Veronica asked.

Just as Elizabeth was about to speak, Meliodas made his presence known, "Naruto's gone." he said.

"What is this?" Margaret asked, "Is this some trick with your clones? Or perhaps a servant in disguise"

Ban got up and walked away carrying something in his hand, "Ban where are you going?" King asked.

"King, I need to tell Elaine. She saw him as a her son and he saw her as his mother." Ban said clutching onto the object in his hand.

King nodded and let his brother in law be, "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Veronica asked as she didn't understand why everyone was so sad.

Diane gave the body's hand a quick squeeze before slowly letting go, "Margaret, Veronica, that's not a transformation and Meliodas isn't a shadow clone." she said.

"Diane?" Veronica asked.

Margaret already connected the pieces and reached for Elizabeth's face. Gently putting her hand on her hair, Margaret slowly turned it to the side revealing two blue eyes and an earing. The earing Margaret gave to Elizabeth when they were children. The one Naruto never once noticed or even added to the portrait in the mansion. Naruto was never aware it even existed as Margaret never mentioned it either.

"Little sister?" Margaret asked.

Elizabeth nodded a moment before Margaret started crying and embraced her tightly.

"Margaret, what are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica, this isn't our nephew. This is the real Elizabeth. Our baby sister is back!" Margaret cried.

Veronica didn't want to believe it until she saw the earing and knew Naruto's lack of knowledge behind it. He didn't know about it or it's significance. Cupping her cheek with one hand Veronica slowly realized who this was. The same little girl she vowed to protect. The same young lady who went to clear the name of Seven Deadly Sins. The woman who saved Britannia and sacrificed herself to save humanity. She stood alive and well before her.

"Ellie... is it... is it really you?" Veronica asked with shakiness in her voice and hands.

"It is elder sister." she said hugging her tightly.

However their attention turned back to one thing, "Ellie, if this is you and he's Meliodas then..."

Veronica was interrupted by the sound of doors being knocked down revealing Elaine who was flying rapidly to her brother. King could see the tears forming in his little sister's eyes.

"Harlequin! Please tell me it's not true! Tell me Ban's lying! Tell me its a cruel joke! Tell me this is a nightmare! Please wake me up!" Elaine said crying onto his shirt.

King couldn't bare looking her in the eye and turned to the sacred treasure that carried the body.

"I can't lie to you Elaine." King said.

Elaine suddenly felt limp and would have collapsed had her brother not caught her. Ban came running in and they could all see what was in his hand. A forehead protector, but the cloth was falling apart. Margaret and Veronica also noticed the body.

The sisters slowly made their descent down the stairs and watched as Elaine frantically looked at the body under the sheets. As they made their way closer, Elaine almost collapsed again only to be caught by Diane and Gowther.

"Who.. who is... who is that?" Margaret asked shaking.

No one answered and Veronica stepped forward very slowly. Margaret could only watch as her own body refused to move. Veronica started to take deep breaths as she made her way to the body. Everyone backed off as Veronica stuck her hand out and reached for the cover.

"I love you aunt Veronica."

Veronica turned back to Margaret and everyone else thinking someone called out to her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll always be fine.

Veronica slowly felt cold sweat going down her body.

"Remove true strength isn't just about all the hours of training, motivational speeches or how many jutsu you know. As long as you have someone to fight for, you'll become stronger."

Veronica opened her eyes again to find her hand on the cover.

"My dream is to reunite my family and make grandma and grandpa proud."

Closing her eyes one more time, she lifted the cover and heard a loud gasp and something falling. The second princess of Liones started to hyperventilate as she was to deeply afraid as to what she uncovered. A few minutes of isolating herself in the darkness, she grew the strength to open her eyes.

What she saw shocked her to her very core.

Veronica fell back and started crawling backwards as she was too afraid of what laid before her.

What laid before her had blond hair as pale as a dry fruit, lips that could easily be mistaken for raisins, eyelids changing to an unnatural dark color and skin as white as milk. Veronica's breathing was so rapid she was ready to pass out from the lack of proper function in her brain.

"No... no.. no... no... NO! NOOO!" Veronica yelled as her vision became blurry.

Margaret felt as if her heart was ready to stop, "No it can't be... not you too." she fell on her knees clutching her chest.

Elizabeth ran to her sister's side and Meliodas went to check on Veronica. Both women couldn't believe their eyes. They refused to believe it. Before them, their one and only living family member laid dead and unmoving.

Naruto Liones had died.

It was a time for sorrow and it would only be worse when all his friends and those precious to him found out.

_One week later_

Merlin sat in her room, yes her room now. Her face expressionless. Her room feeling hollow. As if not even a spirit would dare enter this space. Looking at the mirror in her dresser. She looked at her black garbs along with a black veil she would wear. She sighed and looked at the other side of her bed. It remained untouched, the molded shape from her lover's form was still there. Not once did she dare to tamper with it, hoping he would return late at night and wake her in the morning with gentle yet passionate kisses.

Hearing a knock on the door, Merlin grabbed her veil and opened the door to find Gowther.

"The ceremony is about to start Merlin. We're waiting on you." Gowther said in his normal emotionless tone.

Merlin nodded, "I'll be heading out now." she said.

Just as she left, she felt a tug on her arm, "Merlin, he was a brother to me. He cared about you. In return if you require my assistance I will always be there." Gowther said meaningful only lacking the voice.

Merlin turned back and hugged him, "Thank you Gowther, for now I'd prefer to be alone after the funeral is over." she said.

"I understand." Gowther said pulling out of the hug.

_With everyone else_

Diane and King were the first ones ready and sat by the door. All they could do was sit and wait as everyone else prepared.

"King, can I ask you something?" Diane asked.

"Sure Diane, what is it?" King asked.

"What do you think is going to happen to us after this is all over? The Seven Deadly Sins I mean." Diane asked.

"Diane, we're not going anywhere I think. This is our home now and none of us have plans to go anywhere else." King answered.

"I know, but what if someone like Ban decided to leave all of a sudden or even Gowther. The latter never really cared about the group and he only started to open up when Naruto entered our lives." Diane claimed.

"I get that, but even an intellectual like him understands there isn't much else. Maybe you could say the same about Merlin and Escanor, but it's not like they have much else." King explained.

"Ok, I hope your right, but... your not planning on leaving are you?" Diane asked.

King gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course not Diane. All my people are here and we just settled in. Then there's the fact we're getting married. Your looking forward to that right."

Diane smiled, "Of course I am King. Let's not forget about Elaine and her baby. Your going to be an uncle." she said.

King smiled, but looked down, 'But I already was an uncle.' he thought.

His attention was redirected to Ban and Elaine who were coming down.

"Elaine, are you feeling well? Cold? Hot? I hear it's going to rain so I brought an umbrella just in case, but if thunder strikes we're going to move you in. Do you understand?" Ban asked.

"Ban relax, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Elaine said pushing him away.

"Elaine, I need to keep you and our baby safe. I can't help it if I worry about you or the little one. It's not my first rodeo being a father." Ban said sadly.

"Ban, please just stay calm if you can. You'll be surrounded by friends and family so there's nothing wrong with expressing yourself." Elaine said calming him down.

Ban started taking deep breaths and started calming down, but it wasn't easy. What do you expect from a grieving father?

Veronica and Margaret also came down with their escorts, Gilthunder and Griamore, "Who are we missing?" Griamore asked.

"Jericho and Howzer are waiting outside, Slader is helping Escanor set up chairs for the other guests and Guila is helping Zeal get dressed." King explained.

"I think Hawk is still standing by the body. He seems to be really broken up by it and refuses to move away." Diane added.

"What about Arthur and Vivian?" Merlin asked.

"They're both with Calcifer who's arming the servants and summons. Sarutobi-sama mentioned that a lot of people didn't like Naruto and offered to have his ninja watch over the funeral. Calcifer declined for us since he had this place locked down like a fortress." King explained kind of nervous about all the servants with those things they called bayonets.

Heck that Mey Rin servant shot a few rabbits and other animals mistaking them for foreign visitors. With that said, they could hear another gunshot.

_"Oi Mey Rin watch where your shooting! You almost got Finny!"_

_"Sorry Finny, didn't you get the memo?"_

_"What memo?"_

_"The funeral is today you idiot!"_

_"Oh shoot, I'm not even dressed!"_

The servant named Finny walked in awkwardly, "Uh, peace be with you. I apologize for not preparing earlier." and with that he left feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Guila arrived with Zeal in hand a few minutes later.

"Well, it's now or never." Ban said opening the door first while maintaining a grip on his wife's hand.

Everyone else followed suit.

_Outside, funeral area_

Escanor and Slader finished setting up the chairs. Looking ahead, both adjusted their ties and bowed their heads in respect. Looking ahead, Escanor signalled a couple servants to start greeting the guests.

Ban silently approached Escanor, "Escanor, how long until the ceremony starts? I'm getting some jitters here." he said.

"A few minutes, all the guests are arriving and Mey Rin shot another squirrel and the local ice cream man. So as long as Mey Rin doesn't have an unlimited amount of ammunition, then we should be fine." Escanor explained.

"Have you seen the captain by any chance?" Ban asked.

"Mrs. Elizabeth needed some time to herself so the captain followed him. Hopefully they'll be back in time for the eulogy." Escanor answered.

Ban took a deep breath, "Ok, just wish me luck. I'm not sure I can handle this on my own."

"We're brothers in arms Ban. He was one of us and a member of this family." Escanor said reassuringly.

Ban nodded and left to take his seat beside Elaine.

A white haired pale female servant started greeting everyone.

**(Naruto Shippuden OST - Experienced Many Battles)**

"Thank you for your visit Ichiraku-san."

"Thank you for your visit Sarutobi-sama."

"Thank you for your visit Nara-san."

"Thank you for your visit Akimichi-san."

"Thank you for your visit Kato-san."

As everyone close to Naruto or anyone he considered a friend arrived. People took the time to reflect on the young man's life. It was tragic, unfair, short and unexpected. What was the most kind and loyal shinobi, was another hole in the ground in the endless sea of heroes.

Konohamaru stood with his friends and grandfather, "Jiji why do good people like Naruto-nii have to die?" he asked.

Hiruzen sighed, "Konohamaru, that is a difficult question to answer. Naruto gave his life so he could protect a village that only wanted to see him dead. For a reason he wasn't responsible for. So in the face of overwhelming odds, a child not old enough to be considered an adult braved three invasions and one which none of us would ever prepare ourselves for. He died defeating inumerable odds for the sake of the people he cared most about. That Konohamaru is the Will of Fire. He would have made a great hokage." he explained making Konohamaru tear up.

"I know he fought for the village and everything, but it still hurts." Konohamaru said hugging onto his grandfather.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Choji in between their parents, "Hey Shikamaru, where do you think Ino is?" Choji asked.

"Troublesome woman isn't coming." Shikamaru answered.

"What? Why not?" he asked shocked.

"For her, she's too selfish to understand the harsh reality of a dead comrade. Even now she and a few others are in denial thinking the knucklehead is alive pranking them. She even threatened to pummel him along with Sakura when she sees his face. Which is never." Shikamaru explained.

"That's messed up. Why can't Ino grow up for once? She's always on us about getting stronger and training yet she's the one who diets until she's literally a bag of bones." Choji said wondering what goes on in the Yamanaka's head.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. I heard her dad is putting her up for a mental evaluation. Even Asuma sensei says if she fails we're getting a new squad mate." Shikamaru replied.

Choji didn't know what to say hearing that. Sure Ino was annoying and a bit of a bitch, but to remove her from the core completely? Maybe this funeral was something important to think about. Life is short and those who don't take it seriously end up dead. Maybe if he grew stronger himself, good people like Naruto Liones wouldn't be dead.

Ayame was silently crying beside her father who comforted her, "Otou-san, why? Why did Naruto leave us? Why do bad things always happen to him?" she asked.

"I don't know Ayame, but I know wherever he is, he's happy. He doesn't have to shoulder the burden of the world anymore or be punished because of said idiocy. Naruto is watching us from a distance hoping we're happy as well." Teuchi explained trying to comfort his daughter.

Shizune sat in the back watching trying to keep a calm demeanor. Staring at the flowers where his photo stood, she could feel that a bright light inside her hat shattered and left darkness.

Just as Ban was ready to get up and speak, he could see Elizabeth and Meliodas arriving taking their seats.

**(Naruto Shippuden OST - Decision)**

Ban took a good gulp of water before speaking as he turned to see his son's body lying there. No emotion could be expressed on Naruto's face. No pain or happiness. Ban used all his will power to keep himself from crying right away.

"I thank you all, for attending this occasion. Where we say our final goodbye to my adopted son Naruto Liones. If you don't know me, my name is Ban and I am a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." taking a deep breath Ban continued.

"Today is the day we celebrate my son's, regrettably, short life. Naruto was... hated by many for reasons that were out of his control. Cursed by many his real father saved. Abandoned because of the belief his two sisters would be the saviors of humanity. Although I ask you this, where were they when many of our own died? Where were they when Suna was tricked into joining forces with Oto and later when Kumo attacked and utilized their bijuu? Where were they when their own brother was abused and nearly killed? Where is his so called family now?" everyone remained silent but stiffened as he slowly raises his voice.

"My son, I entered his life at a young age 6 when he saved me from my... depression if that's what some of you want to call it that. He helped me and many others and soon found the meaning of true strength. It wasn't from growing muscles, becoming more smart, or learning thousands of jutsus. It was from forging bonds with others and fighting for those precious to him that he became strong as he was." Ban wiped away a tear and quickly looked at Naruto.

"Every day, I saw a bright light. It was sunshine. A bright smile, happiness. There was no hatred, fear or desire to seek vengeance. Naruto held no grudges and as long as no one bothered him, he didn't need to go after anyone or retaliate."

"He was someone special, a son, a brother, nephew and even a lover." Merlin sniffled as she gripped the bottom of her dress.

"Now where is he? He may be gone and we may be ready to say goodbye, but in truth he isn't dead. A man does not die from being stabbed, poisoned or even tortured. A man dies when he is forgotten. After today, I promise you my son will never be forgotten." Ban said.

"He wanted to be hokage someday, hoping that was enough to get him the respect he deserved. He wasn't sure if he wanted that dream anymore you know? Why? Because he said he didn't need to be the center of attention just to be acknowledged. He just needed a few friends and people he could call family."

"With that, I say goodbye Naruto Liones. We love you. We miss you. We wish we had more time with you. Goodbye my son. I hope you find peace with the rest of your ancestors." he said as the lump in his throat grew to the point he started to lose his voice.

**(Naruto OST - Sadness and Sorrow)**

Ban stepped down and hugged Meliodas then Elizabeth then Elaine then Merlin and so on. Everyone stood up and got in line and left a white rose beside his coffin. Everyone had their moment of peace and gave their farewell. The women took it the hardest.

Margaret and Veronica only knew their nephew for a short amount of time and was the only legacy left of Elizabeth. Even with her back, they still feel hollow and incomplete.

Elizabeth felt her world shatter, her last descendant had died before she got the chance to meet him again. She was so proud to hear of his accomplishments, but he would never hear a word of it.

Merlin felt like a new person, not in a good kind of way. She opened up, she wasn't her sarcastic self anymore. Not an ice queen. She felt loved and willingly returned that love only for it to shatter. Now the only man she ever loved was gone. Still fighting her emotions, she left a flower and quickly left.

Elaine practically wanted to rip away the body and hold it for as long as she could. Naruto may have been a stranger at first, but he was still a child. Someone who made her feel happy that she was alive again. The one who reunited her with her lover and brother. Her purpose in a way, was gone, but now. Now there was someone else who was coming. The baby would never meet their older brother.

Diane felt empty again, like with Meliodas. Her world was shell shocked. No matter how much pain she felt. She would never regret meeting this one boy who gave her the courage to become strong or confess her feelings to King.

In the distance, Menma and Kasumi slowly make their way to the funeral. Already feeling ashamed for being late. Kasumi revealed her invitation to guards who were ready to shred someone up. Menma looked up to his older sister looking nervous. Kasumi felt nervous arriving late noticing the eulogy ended and felt ready to scream the moment she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kick me out." she quietly whispered.

The hand was revealed to belong to Ban, "You finally made it. What took you?" he asked looking impassive.

"I had trouble sneaking away from home and Menma got stuck on a few plants on the way here. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry." Kasumi explained.

"It's alright, just say your goodbyes. If you want, we're having a little get together inside after they take the body away." Ban said.

Kasumi nodded, "I won't be long." she said grabbing a couple of roses and waited in line.

Their time arrived and they were the last ones to leave their flower, "Menma-kun, do you know what you want to say to aniki before the angels take him away?" Kasumi asked.

Menma nodded as he put his hand on the side of the coffin, "Hi aniki, it's me Menma remember? Kasumi nee-chan told me what you said in the letter. I'm happy you don't hate me or my nee-chans. I'm really sad we didn't get to see each other. Kasumi-nee says the villagers were bullies to you, they were bullying me to and I was happy when you saved me and you said you were mister Meliodas. Except now, can't be happy now that you're gone. I know I have Narumi-nee and Kasumi-nee, but it's not a full family anymore. I really wish kaa-chan and tou-chan weren't dumb, then maybe we would all be happy together and the angels wouldn't take you to heaven. Bye Naruto nii-chan... *sniffle* I... I... I'll... I'll really miss you! Bye bye now." he said slowly crying.

Kasumi hugged her little brother before taking her turn, "Hi onii-chan, I didn't think our time in the festival would be our last. I really miss you and wish Narumi-chan would get off her high horse and visit you. She's been really mean and says you betrayed the family, but I know the truth. You were a true hero and not us. We're the reason you were abandoned and that's why I blame myself and Narumi-chan that you're in there and not out here. I'm really sorry onii-Chan, for all the pain we put you through, but deep down I know your happy wherever you are." She said leaving in tears.

"He didn't blame you ya know." Ban spoke up, "He said you two were babies and didn't have a say in it. I trust in my own son's judgment and just so you know, your welcome any time." Ban said leaving.

"Thank you Ban-San. We appreciate it." Kasumi said.

"Oh and one more thing." Ban said looking back, "Your grandparents are back."

"But my parents are orphans they..."

"Your ancestors I mean. I don't know if it's a miracle or what, but they're back. You'll know them when you see them." Bansaid crypticall before leaving them to their thoughts.

_A while later, common room_

The ceremony ended, everyone stood back as the Goddess clan took Naruto's body away. To where many asked. To join his other ancestors. The ones who couldn't return to the land of the living.

A small party was held inside the mansion. Everyone went their separate ways and did what they could to feel better about today's events.

Kasumi however couldn't see it or prove it, but she felt as is if many eyes were on her. Many scowling and glaring as if people demanded to know why someone like her was invited to this social gathering. As she was a stranger with no right to part take in today's events. Taking deep breaths she decided to talk amongst the hosts while Menma wondered off to talk with the kids.

Looking around she saw Merlin pouring herself a drink by the bar.

"Hi..." Kasumi greeted nervously.

"Hello." Merlin said not even batting an eyelash at her.

"I'm Kasumi, I don't think we've met." She said feeling awkward.

"Oh yeah, your his sister. I'm Merlin Boar Sin of Gluttony." Merlin said putting her drink down.

"So... what was your relationship with my brother if you don't mind me asking?" Kasumi asked.

Merlin raised a brow and didn't find any ill intentions. Besides, if Naruto wanted to trust his siblings maybe she should give her a shot. Although, it would be rather unique to see her expression when Merlin tells her the truth.

"I was his lover." Merlin answers before taking another sip.

Kasumi bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling in confusion, "Are... are you serious?" Merlin nodded. 'My brother likes older women.'

"I know see that look on your face. I'm much older than you think." Merlin said making Kasumi go wide eyed.

'She's as old as Tsunade baa-Chan? Ew gross!' Kasumi thought at the idea of Merlin's beauty being replaced by wrinkles and grey hair.

"I may be old, but this is my real appearance. It's not nice to mock your elders young lady." Merlin said turning back to her drink.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me of my godmother who's in her fifties and uses an illusion to hide her old age." Kasumi apologized.

"Ok apology accepted, although I doubt the other five would be punishing as me. Just remember a lot of people like me loved your brother and saw him as family." Merlin warned.

Kasumi nodded leaving Merlin to her vices. Feeling sad, alcohol is what she turned to take her mind elsewhere. For a moment of bliss, she could swear that a pair of warm hands wrapped around her and kissed her cheek.

With Menma, the little red head went exploring and noticed Zeal talking to the Konohamaru corps. Just watching them, he could see Zeal trying to make another ice sculpture from a couple of bottles of water.

"I think his hair was this way, his eyes were more apart and his sword is on his back." Zeal said finishing a mini statue of Naruto.

"That's really cool Zeal. I wish Naruto-nii could have taught me." Konohamaru said sadly.

"Naruto sensei left me some stuff to study. He said if you ever I came that I should share." Zeal said cheering the kids up.

Menma slowly made his way up, "You knew my aniki?" He asked getting their attention.

"Who's this kid?" Udon asked.

"I don't know, but he looks familiar." Moegi said.

"I'm Menma Namikaze, Naruto was my aniki." Menma said sadly.

"Oh yeah, sensei said he had one brother and two sisters. You want to join us Menma?" Zeal asked and Menma quickly nodded.

"So did you get the papers Zeal?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, he left me extras in case I needed to study." Zeal said pulling out chakra paper.

"What's that?" Menma asked.

"Chakra paper, ninja use it to learn their affinity and Zeal has four of the five." Udon answered.

"Can I try when you guys are done?" Menma asked.

"Sure Zeal do you have extra?" Zeal nodded, "Ok Menma, I'll leave this one ready for you." Konohamaru said.

Menma nodded as Konohamaru went first. The paper split in half where one side burned and the other crinkled.

"Wind, fire and lightning, that's a cool combo boss." Upon complimented.

"Let me try." Meogi said grabbing a piece.

The boys watched as moegi's paper went partially wet and part of it crumbled to dust, "Aw, just water and..." Moegi jumped back as the paper slowly made a tree grow from it.

"Moegi since when can you summon trees?" Udon asked.

"I can't!" She said in shock.

"Maybe jiji can explain it later. Your turn Udon." Konohamaru said.

The sickly looking boy nodded and focused his chakra making part of it turn to dust and another part burn.

"Fire and earth is ok I guess. It's pretty easy." Udon said hoping he won't be useless with more simple elements.

"My turn... how do I do this?" Menma asked.

The kids remembers they were talking to a five year old, "Did you unlock your chakra?" Menma nodded, "Just poor all your energy into it." Konohamaru said.

Menma nodded and for the next few minutes, the paper remained the same until it started shaking rapidly. It wasn't until Sarutobi arrive talking with Ban that they noticed the kids were playing with chakra paper. They both waved it off until Menma's started to freak out.

The paper split into four pieces and started rotating. One was lit on fire before turning to dusty, one created a small puddle of water before drying, one became as hard as earth before falling apart and the final one revealed several cracks of lightning before the final piece was crinkled until in became a paper ball. The kids were aware of the affinities, but for some reason the elements lost control and came close to developing a mind of its own.

Everyone was too shocked by the sight to notice Menma rubbing his eyes as if something was wrong with them. Feeling the irritation, Menma walked away to look for his sister.

Meanwhile with Kasumi, after excusing herself from an awkward conversation with Gowther, Kasumi started looking around for Menma to make sure he didn't get lost. That's when her eyes caught the site of Elizabeth, for Kasumi she was another stranger and believed she was likely a friend of the family. Sadly as with Merlin, she wasn't aware of her true age the goddess still had her 16 year old appearance. Then that's when her eye started burn up. Kasumi winced as she could feel an enormous amount of heat around her eye blocking her vision.

Clutching her eye, she caught the attention of Meliodas who sitting next to Hawk and Ban. Excusing himself from his longtime friends, he went to talk to Kasumi.

"Hey there, you alright?" Kasumi turned to Meliodas.

"Yeah, I poked my eye is all." Kasumi lied.

"You need some ice? It might swell." Meliodas said making Kasumi feel a little nervous so she accepted anyways.

A few minutes later, Meliodas gave her some ice to put on it. He was already aware of who she was and could tell from her facial features and hair. Elizabeth probably didn't see her hence the reason Kasumi didn't approach them yet.

"Thank you for the ice..."

"Meliodas." he answered bluntly as her look of shock didn't go unnoticed.

Kasumi remembered that name well, it was the name Naruto used when he approached Menma and took him to the hospital. Something odd about this stranger was he looked no older than a child, but something was familiar about him.

"Were you a friend of my brother's?" Kasumi asked curious about the stranger before her.

"I'm actually a relative of his, a pretty distant one along with my wife. We met him a long time ago, but because of some stuff I can't go into, we couldn't stay and raise him." Meliodas explained cryptically.

Kasumi didn't trust this stranger's words and she certainly didn't have the deduction skills to notice the difference between lies and the truth, "When was this?" she asked.

Meliodas put a hand on his chin, "A little under ten years ago, my wife and I left him a few gifts before we left and told him to meet up with a good friend of mine I hadn't seen in a while. I didn't think I'd see any of them in fact." Meliodas explained.

That's when Elizabeth arrived, "Meliodas, who is this you are speaking to?" she asked.

"Oh hey Elizabeth, this is Kasumi. She's Naruto's younger sister and I think I saw her little brother with her a little while ago." Meliodas answered.

Elizabeth smiled while internally understanding who this was, "A pleasure, I hope my husband hasn't annoyed you."

Kasumi looked shocked, 'This girl doesn't look older than I am! Heck her "husband" looks younger than me!' she thought.

"In case you're wondering, we are a lot older than we look." Meliodas said making Kasumi go through another Merlin moment.

"Oh dear, Kasumi did something happen to your eye?" Elizabeth asked with concern in her voice.

"I poked it with something and it really hurts." she said going with that story again.

"Maybe I should take a look at it, I was skilled in medicine during my younger years." Elizabeth said.

'If you are as old as you say you are. Tsunade baa-chan has another reason to cry besides being sent to prison.' Kasumi thought opening her eye and wincing as she could still feel the intense heat coming from it.

Elizabeth gasped, "Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Not entirely, although this will be a bit difficult to explain." Elizabeth said wondering how to explain this without scaring her.

"Hey Kasumi, how would you like to hear the story of how we met Naruto?" Meliodas asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Kasumi said.

"You see when Naruto was a lad, we recently visited the village for a bit in hopes of meeting a possible living relative of ours. After getting some semantics done like a DNA test. We were right and found out a little five year old was living by himself." he partially lied not that Kasumi would notice.

"Go on."

"So we met little Naruto who was happy to meet his family. Sadly we couldn't stay and I can't really explain why yet or why we showed up now. Long story short we told him stories about our past and inspired him to be the strong man he was in life. So instead of leaving him alone, we left him the address of one of our friends." Meliodas explained getting a nod.

Elizabeth continued for him, "Afterwards we left him with parting gifts to help him grow stronger and to help protect his new family. I gave him my sealing knowledge..." Kasumi blinked at that, "My bloodline..." Kasumi looked with wide eyes, "Which consisted of my flight capabilities and most importantly..." Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled before answering, "my eyes." she finished revealing both her eyes transforming into tryskiles.

Kasumi looked in awe at the strange dojutsu, "As for me, I left him my sword, my strength and my own bloodline which mixed well." Meliodas answered, "Oh ad most importantly, I gave him my title to lead the Seven Deadly Sins." he said rolling up his sleeve to reveal the symbol of the ouroboros.

**(Seven Deadly Sins OST - Eriones)**

Kasumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Menma said something similar, that Naruto met his grandparents and that they were spirits who blessed him with gifts like wings. She wasn't truly sure if she could believe the story, but she's seen those eyes Elizabeth had.

"However, from the looks of it. Our other relative somehow managed to awaken to my bloodline as well." Elizabeth said disabling her eyes.

"What other relative?" Kasumi asked.

Meliodas went through the cabinets and found a small mirror, "To be honest, we aren't just any random cousins or uncle and aunt. Specifically, we're his grandparents. Not just Naruto's, but the grandparents of his siblings as well."

Elizabeth adjusted the mirror for Kasumi to see her eye, Kasumi covered her mouth and put a hand on her chest. Her eye had changed as well into a triskele. Not only that, the spirits of her relatives stood before her in the land of the living. Her life had reached a new purpose.

_With Menma_

Having losing the patience to find his sister, Menma ran into a bathroom to wash his face hoping to heal the irritation in his eye. Taking his turn, he immediately locked the door behind him and began to wash up being careful not to mess up his formal attire Kasumi picked out for him. When he was done, he looked in the mirror and got scared.

Behind the mirror was the same person, only the difference was his purple eyes with rings in the center of them. Menma didn't understand it, but his short life had also become important. More than he would ever understand.

**(End of Song)**

_With Narumi_

The youngest redheaded Uzumaki looked over the village from the top of her father's head on the monument. She scowled, her sister and brother betrayed her to join the farewell ceremony of her treacherous brother. The pair might as well blown off ties to the family. They're as treacherous as her brother. If anything, death was too merciful for him.

Now that he was gone, those Liones bitches wouldn't have their guardian angel watching over them. Especially with the kyuubi gone as well, after all that's what happens when the jinchuriki dies. Then there was that group he was associated with and those blasted angels.

For now, taking them head on she would be killed on the spot if they don't feel merciful enough to turn her in. Attacking civilians and fellow shinobi would get her executed after all. All she needed was to train her ass off. With losing Tsunade and Jiraiya, her training would be on a halt and it didn't help those damn angels stole the summons. She would have to rely on herself and her parents to get strong and achieve the power she needed.

However, there was still Sasuke Uchiha. He was a maniac, but she could see his plan. It was genius, he was hoping to get close to her dad using a marriage contract to not only breed strong Uchihas, but to learn his entire arsenal to kill his brother or something. Regardless, she could use every ally she can get even that lapdog Kakashi if he ever gets out. Then one by one, six will become none.

Her revenge will come.

Nobody will stop her when she reaches her ambitions.

_The graveyard_

Onyx eyes opened and rapidly looked around, finding herself in a graveyard a certain raven haired woman found herself lost and scared. The last thing she remembered was... "Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!" she yelled looking around before finding another person beside her.

Looking down she moved the body and found someone she recognized, "Izumi? Izumi! Izumi wake up!" the woman yelled waking up the sleeping person.

"Mik- Mikoto-sama? What are we... wait where are we? All I remember is Itachi-kun used is genjutsu on me and then... oh kami are we..." Izumi trailed off getting up quickly and searching her surroundings.

"No, I can't believe it, but we aren't in the land of the dead. I just know it somehow." Mikoto said activating her Sharingan to look around.

"What do you see?" Izumi asked.

"A lot of life in the distance, the village most likely. Come Izumi, we need to find Sasuke and Itachi if possible. We need to find hokage-sama and tell him what happened to us." Mikoto said.

"Right!" Izumi agreed following the Uchiha matriarch.

_With..._

_Naruto Liones_

Blue eyes opened and found themselves staring at the sky. Naruto looked around himself.

"I don't get it, my health was decaying. I shouldn't have survived the sealing. Even with Ban gone I shouldn't even feel healthy." Naruto said to himself, but quickly smiled.

"Then again... hey guys! You won't believe it! I get to stay after... all?" Naruto turned around and found himself in a distant land.

"This isn't Konoha. Where am I?" Naruto asked himself, "Let me see if I can find anyone." he sad sitting down in a lotus position.

'Please, please, please anyone!' he thought after a half hour of using every bit of energy into his sensory abilities. Panicking, he tried to take deep breaths... then he found it... a warm bright light... a signal... someone he recognized... someone... he loved...

"Merlin!" he yelled happily, "Oh thank kami! Merlin you can help me out! Please wait for me!" he yelled running to her location.

A few minutes later, he found himself in a strange village or town. It was disturbing and ominous, the buildings and walls looked outdated or styled from an ancient time. However, it wasn't the fact this place looked old that it felt strange. it was he could tell this land was destroyed. Naruto shook his head and knew that only one thing mattered. Find Merlin.

Running in he couldn't hear, sense or feel any other presence, "Merlin! Merlin! Are you here!? It's me Naruto!" he yelled around.

Looking around he could only feel the cold air and see the recently burned charcoal on the ground and damaged buildings. What happened to this place? Were they attacked? Did a revolution occur? Maybe an outbreak of disease? Merlin should have a reason to be here if she's here by herself. Maybe he got sent forward in time or something weird. Nah that's stupid. What was he thinking?

Maybe he accidentally transported himself with her somewhere. After all he spoke to her last and they sort of touched when he made his barrier. Just as he's doing right now, he's also thinking about her.

"Merlin call out if you can find me! I swear I'll find you! Don't worry!" he yelled and that's when he heard something rustling in the distance.

Smiling he ran to that sound as the rustling kept going on. That's when he saw a figure in a cloak rummaging through the dumpster. This figure appears to not have heard him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a..."

"Ahh! Stay back!" the figure yelled falling off of the dumpster.

"Please, I just need help..."

"No! Go away I need help! Stay back stranger!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want..." Naruto started walking closer making the figure nervous.

"No leave me alone! I'm a powerful mage so you better stay back! I'm the best in all of Belialuin!" the figure yelled.

"Belliulan? Impossible Belialuin was destroyed years ago! My friend Merlin is the last survivor!" Naruto claimed.

"Merlin? But... but... but that's my name. I'm the only one that survive Belialuin." said the figure.

"Merlin? Is that really you?" Naruto asked.

The figure removed their cloak, "My name is Merlin, but..." the figure was revealed to be a little girl with long black hair. She was barefoot and her clothes were covered in self made patches. She looked malnourished and her eyes looked like she was suffering from sleeping disorders. "I don't know who you are."

Naruto bit his finger in worry, "Little girl, how long ago was Belialun destroyed?" he asked.

"Over three years ago when the Supreme Deity and Demon King punished me. I got away but I... I..." she began to cry, "I... I killed everyone! It's my fault everyone died!" she cried as she collapsed on her knees.

Naruto didn't understand it or believe it, "No no no, Merlin it wasn't your fault. You made a mistake and two people beyond your understanding. Don't cry please, I'll stand by you. I'll never leave your side."

Merlin started to calm down, "Really? Can I trust you?" Naruto nodded as he hugged her tightly, "Please mister, I don't want to be alone anymore. It hurts waking up and going to sleep everyday." she said as she continued to cry.

"I will Merlin, I'll never leave your side. That's a promise I refuse to break ever again. I'll use every bit of strength I have to keep you happy." Naruto said comforting her.

The little girl cried and cried all day happy that someone was willing to take care of her. She wasn't alone anymore. Someone cared about her. Her pain would soon end.

'I don't know what's going on. Whether this is an illusion or a dream or even reality. i won't break my promise Merlin.' Naruto thought. One day hoping to return to those he called family.

**THE END... OF PART 1**


End file.
